Dragon's Heir
by Victoria Malefoy
Summary: "De retour chez les Dursley après la mort de Sirius, Harry vit un enfer jusqu'à son 16ème anniversaire, où il reçoit ses héritages magiques. Dans un monde qui tremble sur ses bases, le jeu des alliances s'inverse, de nouveaux liens se créent, d'autres se brisent. A qui faire confiance?" Slash HPDM futur... Bashing RW/GW/AD
1. Début des vacances

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

**PUB** : si vous aimez les Drary, allez lire les fics de ma Beta, ma petite soeur de coeur, Rose Malefoy, elles sont géniales.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 1 : début des vacances. **

Trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis que Harry était descendu du Poudlard Express en traînant les pieds. Une fois encore, Dumbledore le renvoyait en enfer. Une fois encore, il avait refusé d'entendre les arguments de Harry se retranchant derrière la « protection du sang ». Protection ? Tu parles. Contre Voldemort et ses partisans peut-être (et encore cela restait à prouver), mais contre sa famille ? Ce serait à mourir de rire, si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique.

Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait pas été pire que les étés précédents. Oh, bien sûr, il avait eu plus que sa part de corvées, insultes et humiliations, mais avec le décès de Sirius, il s'était attendu à bien pire. Mais l'oncle Vernon n'y avait pas fait allusion. Il s'était comporté avec sa brusquerie habituelle, beuglant çà et là des « Garçon ! » et lui collant des listes de corvées et de temps en temps une taloche.

La mort de son parrain avait été abondamment commentée, tant dans le monde sorcier que dans celui des moldus et Harry avait été persuadé que l'oncle Vernon allait en profiter pour se venger de l'hypothétique menace que Harry avait brandie l'année dernière. A chaque contrariété, il n'avait pas hésité à mentionner innocemment le nom de Sirius, « Tu sais, mon parrain ! ». Cela lui avait apporté une relative sécurité, même s'il avait été cloitré à Privet Drive sans aucunes nouvelles du monde sorcier. Mais aujourd'hui, son parrain, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, avait disparu. Par sa faute !

Agenouillé dans l'herbe, occupé à désherber les parterres, Harry soupira, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. S'il n'avait pas été aussi impulsif… S'il avait appris correctement l'occlumencie, même si c'était son horrible prof de potions qui devait lui donner cours… S'il avait écouté Hermione… Si… Si… Si Dumbledore avait été un peu plus franc avec lui !

Ses souvenirs se tournèrent vers la discussion qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau du Directeur après les évènements catastrophiques du ministère. La révélation de la prophétie, le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort… Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la résignation. A quinze ans, il n'avait d'autre choix que de devenir un assassin. Assassin d'un seul être ou de millions. S'il ne détruisait pas Voldemort, il serait responsable de la mort de tant d'autres personnes. S'il laissait Voldemort réaliser ses projets, plus personne, que ce soit chez les sorciers ou chez les moldus, ne serait en sécurité. Et tout cela à cause de lui !

Le gargouillement de son estomac le ramena au présent. Cela non plus n'avait pas changé. Il préparait les repas, mais ne pouvait pas manger lui-même. Son dernier repas avait consisté en une tranche de jambon légèrement passé et un toast brûlé la veille au soir. Dudley était encore une fois au régime, et tout était donc réduit à la portion congrue. Le manque de nourriture, les corvées et surtout la culpabilité avait fait fondre Harry. Déjà pas bien épais, il ne lui restait que la peau sur les os.

Soupirant, il essuya son front d'un revers de la main et se remit au travail. Mieux valait avoir faim que subir les coups. Pas qu'il n'ait pas déjà reçu quelques gifles, bourrades et coups de poing, mais jusqu'à présent, cela restait acceptable.

Le soleil montait dans le ciel, réchauffant Privet Drive de ses rayons et exacerbant la soif de Harry. Tout était calme dans les environs. Parfois, on entendait les cris et rires d'enfants profitant de ce beau temps. Dudley était parti rejoindre ses amis au parc. Nul doute qu'ils allaient encore jouer les gros bras et terroriser de pauvres gosses sans défense. Harry ricanait toujours en douce lorsqu'il entendait Tante Pétunia s'extasier devant l'éducation parfaite de son Dudlynouchet adoré.

Soudain, des crissements de pneus se firent entendre, suivis très vite du rugissement d'un moteur malmené. Harry se crispa mais s'abstint de relever la tête. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire se remarquer lorsque quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait. Cela lui était toujours immanquablement reproché et il en payait les conséquences.

Le bruit se rapprochait rapidement et l'instant suivant, il perçut du coin de l'œil la voiture des Dursley faire irruption dans l'allée. L'oncle Vernon coupa le moteur, claqua violement la portière et s'engouffra dans la maison sans même lancer un regard vers son neveu à genoux dans le jardin. Les murs de la maison tremblèrent lorsque la porte se referma sans douceur. Une seconde plus tard, des cris retentirent à l'intérieur. Harry ne pouvait entendre distinctement ce que son oncle hurlait et pour être franc, il aimait autant ne pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ne retourne pas sa fureur contre lui.

Le bruit de la porte qui se rouvrait le fit sursauter et il vit approcher Tante Pétunia :

« Garçon ! Arrête de faire les parterres et va vider la cabane à outils. Tu rangeras tout ce qu'elle contient dans la cave. Et fais attention de ne rien salir ! Et dépêche-toi ! Tu dois avoir fini avant de faire le dîner ! Allez, ne traîne pas ! »

Harry resta quelques secondes immobile, se demandant s'il avait bien compris. Il se releva lentement, époussetant inutilement son pantalon et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. La cabane à outils était un petit bâtiment en bois rude avec un toit en tôle ondulée. D'une surface de 2,5m sur 3, il était haut d'un peu moins de trois mètres. La porte était ornée d'un gros verrou avec un cadenas en plus de la serrure où la clé était manquante.

Ouvrant l'appentis, le Survivant sentit le désespoir l'envahir. La petite pièce était jonchée de boites en carton, d'outils divers et de carcasses de vieux jouets de Dudley. Devait-il vraiment tout emporter à la cave. Ne serait-il pas puni pour avoir ramené des « immondices » dans la maison ? Mais s'il prenait la décision de jeter certaines choses, ne serait-il pas également puni pour avoir pris des initiatives ?

Après plusieurs heures de travail éprouvant, Harry eut enfin fini de tout déplacer. Il rentra dans la maison en retirant ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tante Pétunia lui fit un large geste de la main pour lui indiquer un monceau de pommes de terres à éplucher. Plus loin sur le plan de travail, il aperçut un tas de carottes. Il se mit rapidement à l'ouvrage, baigné des effluves du rôti qui dorait dans le four, torturant un peu plus son estomac vide.

Pendant que les Dursley père et fils s'empiffraient dans la salle à manger, Harry avala rapidement les déchets de viande découpée et trois carottes crues que Tante Pétunia avait laissé traîner négligemment sur la table, tout en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Il terminait de nettoyer la cuisine quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, rebondissant contre le mur. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir fondre sur lui le poing massif de son oncle. Une douleur intense explosa dans sa tête et il sombra dans les ténèbres.


	2. Bon anniversaire Harry

**Chapitre 2 : Bon anniversaire, Harry !**

La douleur lancinante dans le côté droit de sa figure fit revenir Harry à la conscience. Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas où il était. Il faisait sombre, froid et il était allongé sur un sol dur. En plissant les yeux, il ne pouvait apercevoir que quelques rayons de lumière diffuse. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et cela expliquait en grande partie l'impression de flou qui l'entourait. Le fait qu'il semblait faire nuit devait expliquer le reste.

En tentant de se relever, il entendit un faible tintement métallique. Il s'immobilisa en tendant l'oreille mais ne perçut plus rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ramena ses jambes vers lui et ressentit une vive douleur traverser sa cheville gauche et s'élancer tout le long de sa jambe. Le bruit métallique reprit aussitôt. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent alors de souffrance et d'horreur mêlées. Se penchant avec précaution, les mains de l'adolescent parcoururent sa jambe jusqu'à atteindre sa cheville. Une fine chaine semblait enroulée autour de celle-ci et ses doigts rencontrèrent un cadenas glissé entre les maillons. La chaîne était très serrée et le sang pulsait dans le membre comme si son cœur y avait élu domicile. Il suivit la chaîne jusqu'à l'autre bout, trouvant finalement ce qui lui paraissait être un piton enfoncé dans le sol, tout près d'un coin de mur. Il avait été enchaîné comme un chien, mais où était-il ?

Se laissant glisser le dos contre le mur, Harry ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa son front. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'arriverait-il encore ? Combien de temps resterait-il là ? Et surtout, quelqu'un se rendrait-il enfin compte de ce qu'il vivait ? Ces questions virevoltant dans son esprit, l'adolescent glissa doucement dans un sommeil agité.

Le bruit de la porte grinçant sur ses gonds réveilla Harry. Il aperçut la vague silhouette de Tante Pétunia se découper dans l'encadrement. Elle posa avec hésitation un pied dans la pièce et se pencha pour déposer quelque chose sur le sol. Avec un reniflement de dégoût, elle se releva très vite, fit un pas en arrière et referma la porte avec précipitation. Il sembla à Harry qu'elle refermait plusieurs verrous.

Harry se releva péniblement et s'avança vers la porte. A mi-chemin, la chaîne se rappela à son souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il n'eut d'autre solution que de s'allonger au sol et de tendre le bras pour attraper ce que sa tante avait déposé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ramena vers lui une écuelle contenant un peu d'eau saumâtre et un bout de pain moisi. Bien qu'il soit assoiffé, Harry n'absorba que deux minuscules gorgées de l'eau croupie. Le goût était absolument infect, mais cela apaisa quand même un peu sa gorge. Ignorant quand sa tante reviendrait lui donner un peu d'eau, il lui sembla préférable d'économiser celle qu'il avait. Il laissa cependant le pain de côté.

Il se réinstalla contre le mur et observa son environnement. Il était dans la cabane à outils. Il pouvait reconnaître les murs en bois et le plafond de tôles ondulées qui semblait faire des vagues au-dessus de lui. Était-ce un effet d'optique dû à l'absence de ses lunettes ?

La journée s'étira avec lenteur. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans l'appentis, le soleil cognant contre le toit en tôle. L'atmosphère devenait irrespirable. Peu à peu, la lumière diminua, mais l'arrivée de la nuit n'apporta qu'une fraîcheur toute relative. Harry somnola toute la journée, s'interrogeant sans fin. Qu'allait-il encore devoir subir ?

Lors de ses moments de veille, Harry retournait sans cesse dans sa tête les évènements du ministère. Il revoyait Sirius lors de son combat contre Malefoy, le voyait tomber derrière le voile de l'arcade et entendait le rire hystérique de Bellatrix résonner dans les couloirs et ses sarcasmes dans le grand hall. Il revivait également l'horrible sentiment qui l'avait submergé lors de sa possession par Lord Voldemort. Et la culpabilité le disputait à sa colère. Colère contre sa conduite irresponsable, mais aussi colère face au comportement de Dumbledore. Plus il réfléchissait et plus sa fureur et sa rage croissaient.

Oui, il était coupable de la succession de décisions qui avait conduit à la mort de son parrain, mais finalement, qui l'avait mis dans une telle situation ? Qui sinon ce vieux fou manipulateur qui lui avait caché des informations tout au long de sa vie ? Qui avait disposé de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un pion à déplacer sur un échiquier ?

Le temps passait et la rancœur d'Harry s'accumulait. Contre le vieux professeur qui l'utilisait comme un vulgaire objet. Contre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui pliaient à chaque fois devant ses ordres. Et même contre Ron et Hermione.

Cela pouvait sembler étrange, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses deux meilleurs amis auraient dû tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire sortir de Privet Drive. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas tous enfreint un nombre conséquent de règles à l'école au cours de ces dernières années ? Pourquoi n'arriveraient-ils pas cette fois encore à contourner les ordres de Dumbledore ?

Harry en venait à penser que seuls ses ennemis n'avaient jamais changé de comportement devant lui. Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais dévié de sa ligne de conduite depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main devant les portes de la Grande Salle, avant la cérémonie de la Répartition. Rogue quant à lui avait toujours été parfaitement injuste et partial face au fils de son ennemi d'enfance. Jamais ils ne l'avaient hissé sur un piédestal comme tous les autres. Jamais ils ne lui avaient tourné le dos sous l'un ou l'autre prétexte. Ils étaient toujours restés fidèles à eux-mêmes.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, Harry ne savait combien. Apparemment, le Surrey connaissait une période de canicule. Le soleil dardait inlassablement ses rayons sur le petit toit en tôle, l'air devenant irrespirable. La température ne redescendait qu'à peine dans le courant des nuits, et dès le matin, le mercure recommençait à grimper, dépassant sans effort le niveau de la veille.

Tante Pétunia était revenue trois fois déposer de l'eau, toujours sale. A deux occasions, Harry avait reçu quelque chose à manger. La première fois, un bout de fromage racorni. La seconde, un nouveau quignon de pain sec.

L'oncle Vernon, malheureusement, était venu lui rendre « visite » à plusieurs reprises. Et chaque fois, les coups et les insultes pleuvaient. Il vociférait, hurlait et postillonnait de rage en frappant son neveu qui tentait désespérément de se protéger en se recroquevillant contre le mur. Les mots que prononçait Dursley étaient toujours les mêmes : « Monstre », « Anomalie », « Tout est de ta faute ! ». Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais la dernière phrase semblait prendre une nouvelle signification. Comme si quelque chose était advenu et que l'oncle Vernon l'en rendait responsable.

Ce soir-là, les coups avaient été encore plus durs. L'homme-cachalot s'était acharné sur sa tête jusqu'à ce que Harry sombre dans l'inconscience.

C'est un roulement de tonnerre, sourd, grave et prolongé, qui réveilla Harry. L'atmosphère était lourde, irrespirable et on sentait une tension dans l'air. Subitement, la petite pièce fut illuminée par un éclair violent immédiatement suivi par un nouveau coup de tonnerre qui fit trembler les murs. Se redressant difficilement, Harry se sentit fébrile. A chaque éclair qui claquait, il avait l'impression qu'une colonie de fourmis remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sous sa peau. Une sourde tension vrillait ses omoplates, comme si quelque chose poussait à l'intérieur. Ses hanches et son front lui donnaient l'impression de crépiter. La douleur devenait intenable et Harry se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Le roulement du tonnerre était si fort qu'il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un l'entende, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Les éclairs se succédèrent pendant plusieurs minutes à une cadence très rapide. Un observateur extérieur aurait peut-être pu remarquer que les impacts semblaient se rapprocher de Privet Drive, mais personne n'était assez téméraire pour se risquer dehors. Le rythme augmenta encore, jusqu'à ce que la foudre touche le toit en tôle ondulée de la cabane à outils.

Une boule lumineuse enveloppa le Survivant, le soulevant dans les airs. L'adolescent se tendit, arquant le dos de souffrance. La lumière s'éteignit doucement, ne laissant sur le sol de l'appentis qu'un morceau de chaîne attachée à un piton fixé dans le sol.

Minuit sonna au clocher. On était le 31 juillet.


	3. Harry a disparu

**Chapitre 3 : Harry a disparu**

Un nombre d'alarmes impressionnant se déclencha, créant un vacarme assourdissant, dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore à Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier se précipita dans l'escalier, l'air passablement ahuri, les cheveux et la barbe hirsute, les yeux clignant derrière ses lunettes. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être drôle, tant il ressemblait à un hibou ébouriffé.

Très inquiet, Albus s'approcha des différents instruments qui sifflaient, crachaient, gémissaient. Tous étaient reliés aux protections qu'il avait lui-même placées sur la maison des Dursley. Quelque chose s'était produit. Harry était en danger.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Fumseck et celui-ci disparut dans un flash de lumière. Il était parti prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. En attendant l'arrivée de ces derniers, il s'affaira à ramener le calme dans son bureau, tout en réfléchissant.

La cheminée crachota quelques secondes avant que Maugrey, Tonks et Schackelbolt n'arrivent. Ils furent immédiatement suivis de Molly et Arthur Weasley, MacGonagall et Lupin. Conjurant des sièges, le vieux sorcier les invita à s'asseoir.

Les alarmes de Privet Drive viennent de se déclencher. Il faut se rendre sur place pour constater ce qui s'est produit. Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley, allez-y ! Minerva, pouvez-vous prévenir Pompom pour le cas où Harry serait blessé ?

Les quatre sorciers se levèrent aussitôt, qui pour reprendre la cheminée, qui pour se diriger vers la porte.

Molly se tordait les mains, marmonnant entre ses dents, Arthur semblait figé et Lupin regardait fixement Dumbledore avec une lueur accusatrice au fond des yeux.

\- Je croyais qu'il était en sécurité ! Vous nous aviez assuré qu'il fallait qu'il retourne là-bas, que la protection de sa mère ne pouvait être active que s'il retournait là-bas !

\- Lupin, calmez-v…

\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas. Vous aviez juré ! Il vous a supplié de ne pas le renvoyer chez eux et maintenant vous me dites qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

\- Remus, attendez que les autres reviennent et …

\- Attendre ! On n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul ! Il ne voul…

\- Je sais ! Mais on ne peut rien y faire maintenant. Attendez que Maugrey nous donne des nouvelles ! Faites preuve de patience !

Atterré, Remus recula un peu, maugréant qu'il ne voulait pas attendre. Son louveteau était en danger et il se sentait coupable. Il savait que Harry détestait passer les vacances chez son oncle et pourtant il avait abondé dans le sens de Dumbledore. Il avait tenté de rassurer Harry, de lui dire qu'il devait écouter le professeur, qu'il savait ce qui était bien pour lui. Et pourtant, il avait déjà tant de doutes. Mais il avait appuyé Albus. Et maintenant ça !

MacGonagall se glissa dans le bureau, annonçant que Madame Pomfresh préparait l'infirmerie. Son visage était tendu et pâle et elle tordait son châle écossais entre ses doigts. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, le tournant de façon à pouvoir surveiller la cheminée.

Remus l'imita, présentant dans le même geste son dos au directeur. Il lui fallait se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Heureusement, la lune en était à son premier quartier. Il pouvait réfréner ses instincts de loup-garou.

L'attente se prolongea dans le silence seulement interrompu par le craquement des bûches et les murmures d'inquiétude de Molly.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, les flammes prirent une intense couleur verte et Tonks émergea dans un nuage de cendres. Son visage était livide et elle semblait encore plus maladroite que d'habitude, se raccrochant de justesse à une petite table avant de se redresser.

Kingsley surgit à son tour, le teint gris, les yeux flamboyants de rage. Il se crispa en avisant le mouvement que Dumbledore avait esquissé à son arrivée.

Enfin, Maugrey sortit des flammes, en apparence très calme, mais quiconque l'aurait regardé d'un peu plus près n'aurait pu manquer sa raideur. Sa main serrait convulsivement sa canne-baguette, son œil magique tournoyait follement et ses mâchoires étaient tellement serrées que les muscles de ses joues tressaillaient.

\- Harry n'est plus là ! déclara-t-il sèchement. Il semble qu'il a disparu alors qu'un orage très localisé frappait Privet Drive. La foudre a frappé la … pièce où il était enfermé. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de lui, si ce n'est du sang !

MacGonagall s'effondra un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Molly gémit et se mit à pleurer tandis qu'Arthur, choqué, tentait de lui prendre la main. Remus gronda, tout son corps se ramassant sur lui-même, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur Dumbledore.

Tonks, dont les cheveux avaient pris une teinte gris souris terne, ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose et se ravisait aussitôt. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer ce qu'elle avait appris là-bas ? Son regard noyé de larmes naviguait entre Remus et Dumbledore. Elle redoutait les réactions du loup-garou lorsqu'il entendrait le reste du rapport.

Ayant lancé un coup d'œil vers Maugrey, les deux aurors reculèrent d'un pas, signifiant ainsi au plus âgé d'entre eux qu'ils lui laissaient la direction des opérations.

\- On s'est présenté au domicile de Harry. Une espèce de gros morse moustachu nous a ouvert et agoni d'insultes. On lui a intimé de nous mener jusqu'à Harry, mais il continuait à crier. Sa femme était cachée derrière lui et une baleine lui ressemblant essayait de se fondre dans le mur tout en cachant ses fesses dans ses mains. Il n'y avait pas de traces de Potter dans la maison. Tonks a visité ce qui devait être sa chambre, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle semblait inhabitée. J'ai suffisamment secoué le gros moldu pour qu'il me dise que Potter était dehors.

Fol Œil prit une grande inspiration et passa une main un peu tremblante sur son visage couturé avant de poursuivre.

\- Tonks est restée avec la femme et le garçon pendant que Kingsley et moi suivions le bonhomme dehors. Il nous a mené à un abri de jardin dont la porte était bardée de verrous et cadenas. Mais quand il a ouvert, la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait plus rien, sinon des traces de sang sur le sol et les murs et une chaîne métallique attachée au sol. Nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur et je les ai interrogés sous veritaserum.  
Dix jours plus tôt, Dursley a été viré. Quand il est rentré, il a frappé Harry et l'a enfermé dans la cabane à outils. Il est retourné plusieurs fois le voir pour le battre. Potter n'a reçu qu'un tout petit peu d'eau et encore moins de nourriture pendant cette période. Ce soir, la foudre a frappé la cabane et Potter a disparu.

Le silence se fit assourdissant dans le bureau du directeur.

Le pire était arrivé. Alors qu'il devait être en sécurité, Harry avait disparu. Même s'il était la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu à un Avada, comment pouvait-on imaginer qu'il ait pu échapper à la foudre ?

Le survivant était mort !


	4. Une aide inattendue

**Chapitre 4 : Une aide inattendue**

Séverus Rogue était un homme content. Depuis un mois déjà, il profitait des vacances dans son havre de paix. La maison, incartable et intraçable, protégée contre toutes les formes d'intrusion et de transplanage, y compris celles des elfes de maison, lui procurait un asile des plus confortable. Elle était nichée au cœur de l'ancien royaume picte, près de la ville d'Inverness, non loin du célèbre Loch Ness. Personne de son entourage n'en connaissait l'existence. C'était son secret, son refuge.

Cette année signant le retour du Lord Noir, le maître des Potions avait manipulé à la fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Directeur de Poudlard.

Le premier le laissait plus ou moins tranquille, son mangemort lui ayant certifié que Potter était placé dans un lieu hautement sécurisé auquel nul ne pouvait accéder sans alerter directement le président du Magenmagot lui-même. Le Lord étant occupé à planifier son retour dans le plus grand secret, facilité par l'incompétence de Fudge, les compétences de Séverus n'étaient pas les plus utiles. Il avait donc simplement laisser son Maître des Potions en place auprès du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec la consigne de récolter un maximum d'informations.

Prétextant la renaissance du mage noir, il avait été facile de faire croire à Albus que sa présence dans le cercle des Mangemorts était indispensable, gagnant ainsi deux mois de tranquillité. Quoi de mieux que de prétendre récolter des informations sur le retour du pire Mage noir qu'on n'ait jamais vu. Dumbledore connaissait suffisamment Tom pour ne pas douter de sa « paranoïa » et de sa volonté de contrôler au mieux ses fidèles.

Séverus s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, près du feu. Le matin même, il avait récupéré chez Fleury et Bott un grimoire sur les potions anciennes. Dégustant une gorgée de Whisky Purefeu, il se lança dans le déchiffrage de l'écriture manuscrite.

Parfaitement détendu, Séverus perçut le tintement de l'horloge du salon, annonçant minuit.

\- Je termine ce chapitre et au lit ! se dit-il tranquillement.

Au moment où le dernier coup résonna, un fracas assourdissant secoua la maison. Posant précipitamment le livre sur une table proche, Séverus agrippa sa baguette et s'élança hors de la bibliothèque. Il s'avança prudemment dans l'escalier menant au hall, source du bruit. La pénombre enveloppait les alentours, mais tout en descendant, il lui sembla percevoir une forme étendue sur le sol, en plein milieu du hall.

Atteignant les dernières marches, il lança un « Incendio » informulé en direction des torches, candélabres, ainsi que du lustre monumental. La lumière jaillit brusquement lui permettant d'identifier un corps recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le marbre blanc, apparemment un homme. Même à distance, il put discerner un nombre conséquent de blessures ainsi que du sang gouttant et s'étendant lentement sur le sol.

Il s'approcha avec précaution, s'agenouilla et posa la main sur l'épaule, invitant la personne à s'étendre sur le dos. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de celui qui gisait devant lui. Même si les contusions étaient impressionnantes et que le sang lui maculait le visage, il venait de reconnaître les traits de Harry Potter. La présence de la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair écartait tous les doutes possibles.

A ce moment-là, les paupières de l'adolescent frémirent et il aperçut l'émeraude des yeux de Lily le scruter. Les lèvres de Harry remuèrent légèrement et Séverus perçut, plus qu'il ne l'entendit, sa prière :

\- Aidez-moi … s'il vous plait !

\- Potter ! Mais… comment ? Que ? … Ne bougez pas, j'appelle Dumbled…

\- Non ! Pas lui, s'il vous plait ! Pas Dumbledore ! Aidez-moi !, supplia Harry en tentant de s'accrocher à la manche de son professeur de potions.

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler le directeur ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

La main de Harry retomba alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Séverus resta quelques instants immobile. Que se passait-il par Merlin ? Pourquoi et surtout comment ce gamin insupportable avait-il débarqué chez lui ? Pourquoi semblait-il avoir peur d'Albus ?

La respiration difficile du jeune homme lui fit reprendre conscience de la réalité. Avec un profond soupir, Séverus conjura un brancard sur lequel il installa l'adolescent avec douceur. Malgré toute sa délicatesse, Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur. Le Maître des cachots de Poudlard fit léviter son fardeau, non pas en direction des chambres, mais plutôt vers son laboratoire. Au vu de ce qu'il avait pu constater, les blessures étaient nombreuses et nécessiteraient pléthore de potions, crèmes et onguents. Autant se rendre directement à la source.

Séverus déposa le brancard sur une table, avant de le faire disparaître. Aussitôt, il agita sa baguette pour lancer plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostic. En attendant que ceux-ci agissent, il sélectionna plusieurs fioles de potions comme l'essence de dictame et celle de murlap, une potion de régénération sanguine et une autre de sommeil sans rêve. Il fit directement avaler à Harry une potion contre la douleur.

Il blêmit à la lecture des parchemins de diagnostic. Le gamin présentait une malnutrition sévère ainsi qu'une déshydratation conséquente. Son organisme luttait contre une infection généralisée. La liste des contusions, coupures, fractures et autres semblait sans fin.

Le Maître des Potions se mit à la tâche, nettoyant le sang et la crasse accumulés, remettant l'épaule luxée en place, fixant les côtes fêlées ou même fracturées. Il s'occupa des coupures et écorchures, des hématomes divers. Il s'activa pendant près de trois heures avant de se redresser avec une grimace. Il administra une nouvelle potion d'antidouleur à Potter avant d'attirer un fauteuil à lui et de s'installer.

Il restait deux blessures importantes à soigner : la main de l'adolescent qui semblait avoir été complètement écrasée et sa cheville enserrée dans une chaîne métallique. Presque tous les doigts de la main étaient fracturés, sans compter les dommages subis par les tissus environnants. La meilleure solution était de faire disparaître et repousser tous les os. Pour la cheville, l'intervention qui se profilait serait encore plus douloureuse. La chaîne était profondément enfoncée dans les chairs et une infection très importante s'y était développée.

Séverus préférait prendre un peu de repos avant de se lancer. Surveillant attentivement le blessé, il frotta machinalement son bras gauche. La marque l'avait brûlé plusieurs fois. Il imaginait que le Seigneur Noir avait dû apprendre la disparition de Potter. Il lui faudrait se rendre sur place pour en avoir le cœur net. Les charmes de surveillance de l'Impasse du Tisseur avaient été activés eux-aussi. Probablement une convocation de Dumbledore. Mais avant cela, il devait absolument se reposer.

Un très léger mouvement tira le potionniste de son sommeil. Potter s'agitait et remuait faiblement. Aussitôt, Séverus attira une potion d'antidouleur à lui et la présenta à l'adolescent qui détourna la tête.

\- Attendez. Regardez d'abord, souffla-t-il en tirant sur la chemise du professeur.

\- Regarder quoi ? interrogea-t-il en attrapant la main qui s'agrippait à lui.

\- Regardez-moi.

Les yeux verts se plongèrent dans le regard d'onyx et semblèrent happer Séverus. Celui-ci comprit rapidement et pénétra dans les souvenirs de son élève détesté.

Au début, les images étaient brumeuses, comme incomplètes, avec des mots indéfinis : un placard, des sons inarticulés, des bousculades. Au fur et à mesure, cela devenait plus net : toujours un placard poussiéreux, des corvées, des insultes, des humiliations. Le temps défilait et avec lui, les souvenirs devenaient plus précis. Une femme au profil chevalin dictant des corvées, un gros moustachu éructant des ordres et distribuant des baffes, un adolescent énorme jouant à la chasse au Harry.

Vint ensuite la lettre de Poudlard, la rage du moustachu, l'arrivée de Hagrid et la découverte du monde magique. Des images défilèrent rapidement : un enfant blond hautain, plusieurs roux aux sourires éclatants, une forêt de cheveux bruns, le Choixpeau et la mention de Serpentard (Quoi ?), le premier cours de potion, un Troll, Touffu, l'échiquier géant et Quirell / Voldemort.

Le retour en enfer avec les coups, les insultes. Et l'apparition de Dobby. Et la deuxième année qui commence par un voyage en voiture volante. Après, la suspicion, le rejet, la solitude. Le basilic géant et la rencontre avec Tom Jedusor. La confrontation avec Lucius Malefoy.

Les tourments recommencent, avec cette fois une énorme femme avec un horrible chien. Les insultes qui déclenchent la magie accidentelle et la fuite. L'horreur des détraqueurs et la rencontre avec le professeur Lupin. La vérité sur Sirius et Peter suivie de l'intervention de Séverus. Le Patronus au bord du lac. L'évasion de son parrain.

Et le calvaire se répète. La coupe du Monde de Quidditch et les Mangemorts. La Coupe de Feu qui crache son nom. La suspicion encore, les insultes, la peur. Le Maggyar à pointes. Le Lac Noir. Cédric dans le cimetière. La renaissance de Voldemort et la douleur. Les mangemorts et Lucius Malefoy. Les fantômes de James et Lily Potter.

Et l'enfer reprend. Square Grimmaurd et Sirius. Ombrage et ses retenues avec la plume de sang. L'AD et Cho. La douleur et la porte du département des Secrets. Le Ministère de la Magie. Sirius tombant derrière le voile. Le rire hystérique de Bellatrix. La possession par Voldemort. La prophétie et la discussion avec Dumbledore.

Et le martyr encore. Des coups, une cabane, une chaîne rivée au mur et la foudre qui frappe. Des yeux d'onyx qui le regardent stupéfaits.

Séverus retomba en arrière, dans son fauteuil, abasourdi. Tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur le Survivant était donc faux. Jamais il n'avait été chouchouté et adulé par sa famille. En fait, son enfance ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Il posa un regard nouveau sur le blessé, ressentant une pointe de respect face à ce que cet enfant avait déjà dû subir dans sa courte vie.

La discussion qui s'était déroulée dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard et la révélation de la prophétie dans son entièreté le dérangeaient beaucoup. Oui, il avait été celui qui avait rapporté l'oracle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'en avait perçu qu'une partie. Cependant, l'attitude de Dumbledore l'inquiétait. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Quel rôle entendait-il faire jouer à son précieux Survivant ? Était-il au courant de ce qu'il endurait chaque été ?

Observant le visage de l'adolescent, Séverus laissa les souvenirs de Lily remonter à sa mémoire. Son amie, son amour. Celle qu'il avait perdue, poussé par son ambition et surtout par sa haine de Potter et de sa bande. Haine qu'il avait projetée sur son fils. Fils qui, s'il ressemblait physiquement à son père, était en fait surtout celui de Lily par son caractère.

Après toutes ces années, après tous ces regrets et ces remords, Séverus devait reconnaître sa partialité et sa cruauté. Cet enfant qu'il avait détesté à cause de son nom se révélait quelqu'un de plus droit et courageux qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Poussant un lourd soupir, Séverus se releva. Il fallait encore soigner la main et la cheville de Potter. Bien que celui-ci semble dormir, le Maître des Potions jeta un charme de sommeil. Il valait mieux éviter tout mouvement incontrôlé pendant qu'il opérait.

Un « Ossis Emendo » fit disparaître les os de la main droite, lui permettant d'apporter des soins plus spécifiques aux muscles et tendons abîmés. Il s'occupa ensuite de faire disparaître les maillons métalliques profondément enfoncés dans la cheville. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les arracher en une fois comme Lily lui avait un jour dit de procéder pour retirer un pansement moldu. Il fallait au contraire agir avec beaucoup de patience pour ne pas détériorer encore plus l'articulation et ses tissus.

Après une longue heure de travail, le dernier chaînon fut retiré. Séverus enduisit la blessure d'onguent cicatrisant et la banda précautionneusement. Il fit ensuite avaler une grande dose de Poussos à Harry, toujours plongé dans un sommeil magique, lui amenant une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres.

Il fallait maintenant attendre, le processus de guérison était en cours. Les questions viendraient plus tard.

Plaçant un charme de surveillance sur le blessé, Séverus remonta dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir. En chemin, les alarmes de l'Impasse du Tisseur se remirent à tinter.


	5. Un nouvel allié

**Chapitre 5 : Un nouvel allié**

Après avoir vérifié que Harry allait bien, Séverus se rendit dans son bureau pour se rendre dans la vieille masure héritée de son père moldu. Il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononça distinctement « Impasse du Tisseur ».

Il émergea de la cheminée située dans la chambre à l'étage. Il épousseta la suie accrochée à sa robe et descendit l'escalier branlant. Sur la table de salon, il aperçut un bout de parchemin estampillé aux armes de Poudlard. La vue de l'encre verte lui arracha une grimace. Dumbledore. Quelques mots étaient inscrits : « Harry disparu. Venez vite ! A. »

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Il fit disparaître le message d'un claquement de doigts, le réduisant en cendres et leva les sortilèges qui fermaient la porte.

La silhouette de Malefoy Senior se dessina sur le seuil. D'un geste irrité, il repoussa Séverus pour pénétrer dans le séjour. Se retournant brusquement, il pointa sa canne-baguette devant le visage du potionniste :

\- Potter a disparu ! Le Maître est furieux. Il veut que tu lui apportes toutes les informations dont dispose l'Ordre.

\- L'Ordre ne sait rien. Potter semble avoir quitté sa maison sans laisser de traces. Albus ignore où il est allé. L'Ordre est sur les dents, dit-il, se basant sur les souvenirs de Harry pour apporter des hypothèses plausibles.

\- Le Seigneur Noir est hystérique. Il a lancé un Avada sur Dolohov qui se réjouissait de la disparition de Potter. Mc Nair et Mulciber se remettent difficilement des Doloris. Même Bellatrix lui a servi de cible pour avoir posé une question. Il tourne en rond, vociférant que lui seul peut détruire le gosse ! Il exige que tu te présentes devant lui. Il enrage que tu ne répondes pas à ses appels.

\- Dumbledore a envoyé plusieurs membres à la recherche de Potter. On sait juste qu'il était enfermé dans une cabane qui a été touchée par la foudre. Après, plus rien ! Il n'y a aucune piste. Je n'ai pas pu quitter la réunion plus tôt, il fallait que j'en apprenne le plus possible.

Séverus espérait que ses déductions étaient justes. Prévoir les réactions de Dumbledore ne semblait pas difficile s'il se basait sur sa propre expérience. Maintenant, il ignorait si ce qu'il avait appris dans les souvenirs de Harry pouvait modifier l'attitude du vieux sorcier.

Lucius marchait de long en large, marmonnant dans sa barbe, rageant contre l'adolescent qui avait eu l'impudence de disparaître sans s'inquiéter des conséquences.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas possible de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Comment allons-nous faire s'il ne nous débarrasse pas de cette immonde face de serpent !, ronchonna-t-il avant de se figer subitement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute.

Malefoy Senior se retourna très lentement pour faire face à Rogue, blêmissant et se maudissant intérieurement. Par Merlin et ses caleçons, un Malefoy ne perd jamais contenance, surtout devant témoin. Séverus le dévisagea, conservant une expression impassible, la main enroulée sur sa baguette. Il se déplaça en douceur, contournant son camarade mangemort, de façon à se placer dos à la porte.

\- Que viens-tu de dire ? Souhaites-tu la mort de notre Seigneur et Maître ? Serais-tu donc un traître ?, siffla-t-il doucement.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je…

\- Silence ! Je t'ai clairement entendu insulter le Lord.

\- Séverus, je … Drago …

Lucius ne put continuer sa phrase. Il sentait toute son assurance fondre comme neige au soleil. Il venait de commettre une lamentable erreur. Son inquiétude pour sa famille, pour son fils lui avait fait oublier la plus élémentaire prudence. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort et celui de sa famille !

Le potionniste s'approcha, tenant toujours sa baguette pointée sur le visage du lord blond, l'étudiant attentivement. Son esprit analysait à toute vitesse les mots que le père de son filleul venait de laisser échapper. Y aurait-il une possibilité, même infime, que Lucius ne soit pas l'adorateur qu'il paraissait être ? La question méritait d'être posée, mais il fallait faire preuve d'une très grande prudence.

\- Bien ! Je veux que tu me dises toute la vérité et ensuite on décidera de la suite des évènements, déclara Séverus. Que signifient ces paroles ? N'es-tu pas l'un des principaux adeptes du Lord des Ténèbres ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a recruté, convaincu par les idéaux qu'il défendait, par la pureté des Sang-purs et la place qu'il réserverait aux moldus et sang-de-bourbe, une fois arrivé au pouvoir ? s'enquit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Si et je suis toujours d'accord avec ses idées ! Ce sont ses méthodes qui me révulsent. Il veut que je lui présente Drago alors qu'il n'a que seize ans. Il veut qu'il prenne la marque et l'envoyer en mission. Il veut qu'il tue quelqu'un ! cria Malefoy.

\- Et alors, n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai dû faire lorsque tu m'as amené jusqu'à lui ? Pourquoi Drago ne pourrait-il pas bénéficier d'un tel honneur ? ricanna l'homme brun.

\- Honneur ! Quel honneur y a-t-il à tuer sans raison ? Oui, je hais les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe, mais comment va-t-il changer les choses s'il détruit nos familles, nos enfants ? Il clame la suprématie des sang-purs, mais dispose de nous comme des elfes de maison. Nous ne sommes que des pions sans importance qui financent sa mégalomanie, déclara Lucius dans un souffle.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, il reprit doucement :

\- Je l'ai suivi au début, dans mon désir de protéger nos idées et nos traditions. Je refusais la volonté de Dumbledore de révéler notre monde aux êtres sans magie. Petit à petit, nous perdons nos valeurs, nos coutumes, nos traditions. Nous devons plier, accepter l'arrivée de ces ignorants et notre monde perd ses fondations. Mais aujourd'hui, il fait de plus en plus preuve de sa folie. Ces quinze années n'ont fait que le déséquilibrer davantage. Il ne se soucie de rien d'autre que de sa propre gloire, de sa propre grandeur, dut-il tout détruire autour de lui. Je refuse d'entraîner mon fils là-dedans. Je suis responsable de ton enrôlement, et de celui de Régulus, mais je ne ferai pas subir ça à Drago.

Le silence retomba, lourd et menaçant. Séverus était incrédule, désorienté. Son ami regrettait donc ses actes ? Il déplorait avoir été l'instigateur de sa propre rencontre avec le Mage Noir ?

Analysant minutieusement les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, il étudiait les multiples hypothèses qui se présentaient à lui.

\- Ainsi donc, tu souhaites abandonner le Maître. Vas-tu rencontrer Dumbledore pour lui apporter ton soutien, tenta-t-il pour obtenir de nouvelles informations.

\- Non ! Dumbledore n'est pas meilleur que Voldemort, cracha Lucius.

Séverus sursauta en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres franchir les lèvres de Malefoy. Rares étaient les personnes qui osaient prononcer ou parfois même penser, ce nom. Lui-même, malgré tout ce qu'il savait, ne l'osait pas. Il était stupéfait de l'audace de son ami, mais aussi de l'opinion qu'il avait du fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? En quoi Dumbledore est-il dangereux ?

\- Il se cache derrière son idée du plus grand bien. C'est le plus grand manipulateur que le monde sorcier ait jamais vu, expliqua Lucius.

\- Je ne comprends pas, reprit Séverus.

\- Quand il a défait Grindewald, il a joué les modestes, mais dans l'ombre, il est celui qui dirige tout. La montée en puissance de Voldemort lui a fait de l'ombre il y a quelques années, mais il a créé sa propre armée avec l'ordre. La disparition de Face de Serpent, les procès des Mangemorts lui ont donné une très grande influence. Et quoi de mieux que de conserver le Sauveur sous son influence pour montrer à tous qu'il est LA personne de confiance. On lui a accordé les pleins pouvoirs, en quelque sorte, même s'il a l'intelligence de ne les utiliser que de façon détournée. Avec la mort de Fudge, il a perdu ce contrôle et il va devenir très dangereux.

\- Alors, que vas-tu faire ? Il n'y a que Dumbledore et l'Ordre que se dressent contre le Seigneur Noir. Personne d'autre, déclara-t-il

\- Harry Potter se bat contre lui. C'est lui que je vais aider, que je veux aider ! Voldemort semble avoir peur de lui, encore plus que de Dumbledore. Je veux l'aider à se battre pour qu'il nous libère enfin de ce psychopathe mégalomaniaque, expliqua Lucius.

\- Mais Potter est le chouchou de Dumbledore. Il faut passer par lui pour atteindre le Survivant, insinua le Maître des cachots.

\- Il ne doit pas rester sous la coupe de ce vieux fou manipulateur. Dumledore n'hésitera jamais à sacrifier cet enfant si cela peut lui permettre de prendre l'avantage dans cette guerre. Il a déjà failli à sa protection lorsque ses parents ont été tués. Seule la chance a permis qu'il ne soit pas détruit par l'Avada ce soir-là. Seule la chance a permis la déchéance de Voldemort il y a quinze ans.

Sur ces derniers mots, Malefoy s'effondra dans le vieux fauteuil poussiéreux placé devant la cheminée. Passant une main lasse sur son front, il attendit en silence que Séverus reprenne la parole.

\- Je veux un serment de sorcier, un serment de sang, énonça-t-il, statufiant par ces mots l'homme blond. Je veux que tu jures sur la vie de ton fils, mon filleul, que tout ce que tu viens de dire est le reflet exact de la vérité. Que ton seul et unique objectif sera d'aider Harry Potter à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! énonca Séverus.

Lentement, Lucius se redressa. Il tendit la main gauche devant lui, décrivit une ligne sur sa paume avec sa baguette, coupant la chair, et déclara :

\- Sur ma magie et sur ma vie et celle de mon fils, je promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour aider Harry Potter dans sa mission. Je mets à sa disposition mon savoir, mon argent, ma magie afin de l'assister au mieux de mes possibilités. Sur ma magie et sur ma vie, je le jure !

Un filet or et cramoisi émana de la baguette et enserra Lucius dans un filet. Peu à peu, le fil s'épaissit et vint finalement s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, avant de se fondre lentement, comme s'il emprisonnait son cœur. La Magie l'avait entendu et se faisait témoin du serment.

L'acte magique, malgré sa gravité, sembla apaiser le père de Drago. Il releva les yeux vers son ami et croisa son regard choqué. Il se permit un mince sourire. L'impassibilité de Séverus était presque aussi légendaire que la sienne et pourtant ce dernier l'observait fixement, les lèvres entrouvertes, manifestement décontenancé.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai rassuré sur mes intentions, sourit-il, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ta propre position sur la question ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas abattu tout de suite ? N'es-tu pas toi-même l'un des fidèles de Face de Serpent ?, ironisa-t-il.

\- En effet, voilà longtemps déjà que je hais ce monstre. Je travaille pour Dumbledore, comme espion. Je ne m'imaginais pas un instant que tu puisses partager mes idées, répondit Séverus.

\- Longtemps ? Mais quand… Oh oui, Lily ! comprit Malefoy. Mais il est hors de question que je travaille pour ce vieux sourcier. Je n'ai qu'un seul camp, le mien !

\- Oui, ou plutôt celui de Potter. Tu as raison sur un autre point également. Dumbledore pourrait se révéler très dangereux à terme.

Et Séverus commença le récit de ce qui s'était déroulé durant les dernières heures. Il partagea avec son ami toutes les informations qu'il avait collectées dans l'esprit de Harry, à sa demande, mais respecta au maximum l'intimité du jeune homme. Il avait fait preuve d'une immense confiance en permettant à son professeur le plus détesté d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Séverus voulait se montrer digne de cet acte courageux.

A des kilomètres de là, un vieil homme contemplait une pensine, extrayant de temps en temps un souvenir, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Il venait de perdre son avantage dans la guerre.

Le Survivant avait disparu, mais était-il bien mort, comme Maugrey l'avait déclaré ? Il avait déjà survécu à un Avada, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas survécu à la foudre ? Et puis, était-il vraiment dans cette cabane lorsque l'éclair avait frappé ? N'était-ce pas une heureuse diversion ?

Emettant un reniflement irrité, il observa les souvenirs défiler dans la pensine. Il était convaincu que Harry avait simplement quitté sa maison, dans un mouvement de colère. Un caprice. Il était furieux que Dumbledore le renvoie une fois de plus chez son oncle. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas du tout qu'il ait simplement désobéi.

Le vieux directeur savait que la vie là-bas n'était pas facile, mais il n'imaginait quand même pas que c'était si grave. Pourtant, il fallait absolument éloigner Harry du monde sorcier autant que possible. Le couper de ses amis, de la magie même, afin de mieux l'y ramener par la suite. La protection du sang lui avait fourni une excellente excuse toutes ces années, mais maintenant que tous avaient connaissance des conditions de vie de l'enfant, il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'il mette la main sur ce fichu gamin !


	6. Une nouvelle prohétie

**Chapitre 6 : Une autre Prophétie**

Tandis que Dumbledore fulminait dans son bureau et que Séverus et Lucius discutaient à l'Impasse du Tisseur, le Survivant reposait toujours sur la table du laboratoire de potions. Une légère lueur semblait étreindre son corps qui se régénérait doucement. Tandis que les diverses cicatrices, anciennes et récentes s'estompaient lentement, l'esprit de Harry s'était détaché de son enveloppe corporelle.

L'adolescent flottait dans un lieu inconnu et voguait au gré de mouvements impalpables. Il observait son environnement avec détachement mais aussi curiosité. Il avait assisté à la naissance d'une étoile, son expansion et sa disparition. Il contemplait en ce moment l'évolution d'une planète entière, juste à côté du développement d'une simple cellule. Il avait le sentiment étrange de pouvoir tout contempler, tout appréhender et pourtant, il lui semblait ne rien savoir, ne rien contrôler.

Au loin, une pulsation retint son attention. Des vagues de lumière, bleues et améthystes, se propageaient, prenant naissance au cœur d'un point chatoyant.

Harry dériva lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble atterrir (l'expression le fit sourire puisqu'il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas de corps) dans une salle ronde entièrement blanche. Mais ce n'était pas un simple blanc uniforme, incolore. En se rapprochant des «murs », la matière semblait constituée de toutes les nuances de couleurs possibles. Au centre de la pièce, un orbe flottait doucement, à l'origine des voiles colorés azurs et violets. Une grande impression de sérénité et de paix l'entourait.

\- Bienvenue, Enfant ! Nous t'attendions depuis longtemps, résonna une voix chaude.

Harry se sentait tellement en sécurité qu'il ne sursauta même pas en entendant ces mots. Il se retourna doucement, cherchant du regard son interlocuteur.

Un immense dragon bleu se tenait devant lui. Ses écailles semblaient taillées dans le plus pur cristal et irradiaient la puissance. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, rappelant étrangement les siens, étaient fendus par une pupille verticale comme ceux d'un chat. Ses griffes étaient plus noires que la nuit et plus tranchantes que le plus aiguisé des couteaux. Dans son dos, le Survivant pouvait distinguer ses ailes. Immenses, magnifiques, elles étaient composées de plumes délicates. On pouvait y retrouver la palette complète de toutes les nuances de bleus, passant de l'indigo le plus profond au céruléen le plus délicat. Harry resta un instant subjugué devant cette découverte.

\- Bonjour, commença-t'il. Pourriez-vous me dire où je suis et qui êtes-vous?

\- Tu viens d'entrer dans la dimension des Dragons. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous t'attendions depuis longtemps déjà. Tu peux m'appeler Caerulis. Mon véritable nom est imprononçable dans ta langue.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas aux dragons que j'ai déjà vus. Je ne les ai jamais entendus parler.

\- En effet, les dragons de ton monde sont différents de ceux qui vivent ici, mais ils sont bien nos lointains descendants. Il y a vraiment très longtemps, nous vivions sur ton monde. L'Humanité n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements. Lorsque les Hommes ont grandis, nous avons pris nos distances, tout comme les sphinx ou les grands elfes. Puis un jour, nous avons décidé de quitter ta dimension et d'en créer une nouvelle. Certains d'entre nous ont préféré rester, mais ils ont volontairement abandonné la conscience qui nous caractérisait alors. Ils ont adopté un statut plus sauvage, plus animal. D'autres créatures magiques ont continué à interagir avec vous, évoluant ou régressant selon le choix de chacun. C'est ainsi que le monde magique que tu connais aujourd'hui a pris naissance.

\- Je n'en savais rien. On nous apprend toujours que les autres créatures magiques ne sont pas aussi importantes que nous. Beaucoup pensent qu'ils sont inférieurs. Pourtant, ils sont magiques, comme nous.

\- En effet, ils sont magiques, et peut-être même plus proches de la Magie que les sorciers eux-même. Mais c'est le propre de ton espèce de croire qu'elle est plus importante que les autres. C'est aussi chez les Hommes que l'on peut retrouver les pires méfaits. Je suis sûr que tu sais à quoi je fais allusion n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry resta un instant figé. Avait-il bien compris le sens de cette remarque. Les hommes pouvaient être à l'origine des pires atrocités et ce parfois, sans la moindre limite. Mais il lui semblait que Caerulis le visait lui et sa propre histoire au lieu de formuler un commentaire d'ordre général.

\- Mon oncle… et Voldemort, balbutia-t-il difficilement.

\- En effet. Ils sont tous deux la preuve de la perversion que peut atteindre un moldu ou un sorcier. Si les actes de ton oncle n'ont eu de répercussion que sur toi, et crois-moi bien que cela reste totalement intolérable, ceux de Voldemort ont bien plus d'impact, sur le long terme et sur le nombre de victimes potentielles.

\- Mais, pourquoi me dire ça à moi ? Pourquoi ne revenez-vous pas dans mon monde pour nous aider à le vaincre ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas notre rôle. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous t'attendions depuis longtemps. La Prophétie nous avait annoncé ton arrivée.

\- La prophétie ! Mais je ne veux pas de cette prophétie. Pourquoi devrais-je mourir ou tuer ? Je n'ai que quin… heu seize ans ! Je ne veux pas qu'une prophétie décide de ma vie !

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, surprenant Harry dans sa tirade. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que le bruit provenait de Caerulis. Les épaules de celui-ci étaient agitées de soubresauts et ses yeux semblaient étinceler … d'amusement ?

\- Excuse-moi, Enfant. Mais entendre qualifier de prophétie les errements de cette vieille fille me fait toujours rire. Elle a beau être descendante de Cassandre, elle est loin d'être aussi performante que la Princesse de Troie. Ce qu'elle a livré à ton Directeur n'est que le pâle reflet de la véritable Prophétie, émise par l'Oracle Dragon en personne, il y a des siècles de cela. Sans compter que Dumbledore n'en a transmis qu'une version partielle et surtout partiale qui étayait ses propres idées.

\- Vous connaissez Trelawney et Dumbledore ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais cessé de nous intéresser à vous, Enfant. De ce fait, nous sommes au courant de beaucoup de chose. Et notre intérêt s'est encore accru à ta naissance. Nous savions que le jour venu, tu nous trouverais. Il était donc impératif de nous tenir au courant.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas aider ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé faire ? s'indigna Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que le caillou que tu as jeté dans l'eau n'est plus visible que sa présence n'a pas de conséquence. Il est parfois plus difficile de laisser les évènements se dérouler, mais il est toujours essentiel de se garder d'intervenir.

La phrase sibylline laissa Harry pantois. Il détestait lorsque quelqu'un lui sortait de grandes phrases philosophiques qui lui semblaient n'avoir ni queue ni tête. En quoi le fait d'empêcher Vernon de le battre pouvait changer l'histoire. Comment pouvait-on justifier de l'importance de battre quelqu'un pour assurer la suite des évènements.

\- Je sais que ce que je te dis te paraît profondément injuste. Cependant, il faut aussi que tu saches que nous n'avons plus la possibilité de revenir dans ta dimension. Nous devons nous contenter d'observer sans plus pouvoir intervenir. C'est pourquoi ta venue parmi nous est aussi importante. La Prophétie va enfin pouvoir s'accomplir et rétablir l'Equilibre.

\- C'est très bien tout ça, ironisa Harry, mais c'est quoi cette Prophétie ? Vais-je aussi devoir mourir ou tuer Voldemort ?

\- Tu as raison, mieux vaut que tu prennes connaissance de la Prophétie avant de continuer. C'est une traduction de l'originale qui a été énoncée en dragonique.

_L'Obscurité se répandra_

_La Lumière brillera_

_L'Elu se révèlera_

_Issu du Feu_

_Marqué par la Terre_

_Protégé de l'Eau _

_Héritier de l'Air_

_Contre les Ténèbres se dressera_

_D'un pouvoir inconnu vaincra_

_L'Equilibre restaurera_

_Ou l'Univers détruira_

Sous le choc, Harry sentit ses genoux virtuels fléchir. C'était encore pire que celle de Trelawney. Ce n'était pas simplement vaincre ou mourir. Non ! S'il échouait, tout serait détruit.

Epouvanté, il fixa Caerulis.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'ai entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Comment pouvez-vous dire que ce n'est qu'un pâle reflet alors que rien ne correspond.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche …_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore …_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit … _

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_ …

\- La perception des humains est très différente de celle des dragons. Les capacités de cette voyante sont de plus quasiment inexistantes. Elle a perçu quelques mots évanescents et les a traduits dans son langage simplifié. Ensuite, Dumbledore a manipulé ses souvenirs pour adapter un peu plus les mots à ses propres idéologies. La prophétie que tu as entendue n'a plus qu'un très vague lien avec l'originale. Mais elle a suffi à déclencher les évènements qui ont mené à la mort de tes parents et à la vie que tu as menée jusqu'ici.

\- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Et cette histoire d'eau, de terre, de feu ou d'air ? Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Et puis que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et comment est-ce que j'ai atterri chez Rogue ?

\- Oui, oui ! Tu as beaucoup de question et il vaudrait mieux reprendre du début. Comme tu le sais sûrement, beaucoup de créatures magiques obtiennent ce que l'on appelle l'Héritage le jour de leur maturité. Pour certains, c'est à seize ans, pour d'autres à dix-sept ou même plus tard encore.

\- Euh, héritage ?

Ce fut au tour de Caerulis de rester stupéfait. Le dragon millénaire mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Harry, qui avait été élevé par des moldus haïssant la magie, pouvait en effet présenter de graves lacunes concernant le monde magique. Apparemment, la notion d'Héritage lui était totalement inconnue.

\- Bien ! Le tout début alors. Chaque espèce magique dispose de pouvoirs qui lui sont propre. Pour certains d'entre eux, ils restent latents, jusqu'à ce que la personne soit suffisamment mâture et surtout capable de les gérer. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'apparaissent qu'à partir d'un certain âge. Les capacités magiques sont alors libérées dans leur ensemble. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'Héritage.

\- Mais, vous parlez des créatures. Les sorciers aussi sont considérés comme des créatures magiques ?

\- Non, ils sont l'exception qui confirme la règle, comme on dit chez vous. Le sorcier naît avec un potentiel magique déterminé. Il ne peut normalement pas l'accroître, mais peut en affiner l'utilisation à force d'entraînement. Le cas de Voldemort diffère par le fait qu'il a abordé une très grande variété de magies différentes. Mais son potentiel n'est pas plus grand que celui dont il disposait enfant. Il dispose seulement d'un plus large éventail de sortilèges, dont nombreux sont issus de ce que vous appelé la Magie Noire.

\- Mais pourquoi parlez-vous d'héritage alors. Je suis un sorcier, pas une créature magique. Je n'ai pas d'héritage à recevoir.

\- En réalité, tu n'es pas seulement un sorcier, Enfant. Dans la lignée de ta maman, il y a des Elfes. Si le gêne est resté inactif chez nombre de tes ancêtres, y compris chez ta mère, il s'est réveillé chez toi. Et tu viens de recevoir ton Héritage elfique.


	7. Chapter 7 Décisions et révélations

**Chapitre 7 : Décisions et Révélations**

Tandis que Harry restait sans voix après les révélations de Caerulis, Séverus et Lucius échangeaient toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter, tant du côté de Voldemort que de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Si Séverus avait rapporté toute l'histoire que Harry lui avait transmise grâce à la légillimencie, il n'avait pas dévoilé les circonstances dans lesquelles cela s'était produit. Il n'avait pas non plus encore dit à son ami qu'il avait acquis une autre maison en Ecosse, devenue son refuge le plus secret. Cette information ne pouvait plus être cachée puisque Harry y avait fait une brutale apparition quelques heures plus tôt. Cette intrusion restait d'ailleurs inexplicable.

\- Lucius, je ne t'ai jamais dit que l'Impasse du Tisseur ne me servait plus que comme couverture. Voilà déjà plusieurs années que j'ai acheté un nouveau manoir. Bien que relié par de nombreux charmes de surveillance à ce taudis, il est parfaitement intraçable et incartable.

\- Et personne n'en a connaissance, demanda le blond, vexé du manque de confiance manifeste de son ami.

\- Non ! Personne ! Je suis le seul à en connaître l'emplacement et les défenses. Dans le climat actuel, il est impossible de savoir à qui accorder sa confiance, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-il.

Lucius se tendit, comprenant parfaitement l'allusion à sa propre situation. Il souffla d'agacement avant de reprendre :

\- Et si ce n'est pas trop demander, pourquoi me l'apprends-tu maintenant ?

\- Parce que hier soir, au douzième coup de minuit, Harry est apparu, grièvement blessé, dans le hall de ma maison !

\- Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment savait-il où tu vivais ?

\- Je l'ignore totalement. Je te l'ai dit, personne ne savait. Les elfes de maison ne peuvent même pas transplaner chez moi. Je crois que même Face de Serpent ne pourrait pas réussir à entrer. Il est apparu comme ça, au beau milieu du hall, me suppliant de l'aider, moi qui le déteste depuis le premier jour.

\- Décidément, ce gamin ne fera jamais rien comme tout le monde. Il y a sûrement une explication très logique à tout ça, reste à la trouver. Mais tu dis qu'il est grièvement blessé. Tu l'as déposé à Sainte Mangouste ? Dans ce cas, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que le vieux fou ne le retrouve.

\- Je te dis qu'il m'a demandé de l'aide, me suppliant de ne pas avertir Dumbledore et tu crois que je l'ai simplement renvoyé ? Mais tu as dû te prendre un Doloris en trop, ma parole !

\- Et que dois-je penser ? Tu es ici depuis des heures sans paraître t'inquiéter de l'état du gosse. Si ça tombe, il s'est vidé de son sang et il est mort, ou alors il est simplement reparti sans laisser de traces !

\- Tu … , soupira Séverus, se pinçant l'arête du nez. J'ai soigné Harry à son arrivée et j'ai terminé ce matin avant de venir te retrouver. Son état était stable quand je suis parti. Il est soumis à un sort de sommeil qui m'a permis de l'opérer. Avant de le laisser, j'ai lancé un charme de surveillance qui agira au moindre changement. Pour l'instant, tout semble calme, mais je voudrais bien rentrer pour m'en assurer de visu.

\- Oh, je … Evidemment, tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

\- Evidemment ! Je croyais pourtant qu'un Malefoy était toujours maître de ses émotions. Apparemment, tu aurais bien besoin d'une potion calmante pour te faire retrouver tes esprits, répliqua-t-il goguenard. Tu t'es fait prendre comme un bleu. Si ce n'avait pas été moi, tu serais déjà transformé en loque aux pieds de Face de Serpent, sous la torture.

Lucius fit une très légère grimace, un peu vexé par le commentaire de son ami. Mais il avait parfaitement raison. Depuis que la menace contre Draco s'était précisée, il n'arrivait plus à conserver sa légendaire impassibilité.

\- Je sais. Mais Draco est mon trésor le plus précieux et le voir en danger me fait perdre mon sang froid. Et je t'interdis le moindre commentaire. Tu pourras venir me faire part de tes réflexions lorsque ton propre gamin sera la cible d'un malade psychotique. Je te ferai remarquer qu'il a des projets pour augmenter le nombre de ses Mangemorts et que cela passe irrémédiablement par le marquage de nos enfants.

Et il toisa les yeux d'onyx d'un regard glacial. La tactique ne fonctionna cependant pas avec Séverus qui connaissait trop bien le blond. La morgue et la froideur extrême du lord lui permettaient d'en imposer auprès de tout un chacun, mais son comportement en privé, avec ses proches, était la parfaite antithèse de son personnage public. Balayant le reproche d'un revers de la main, le maître des potions reprit:

\- Laissons cela. Je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais m'accompagner au Manoir. Si nous devons apporter notre soutien au gamin, il va bien falloir que nous lui exposions la situation et personnellement, je préfèrerais ne pas devoir séjourner ici trop souvent.

\- Bien sûr. Il vaut sans doute mieux se rendre chez toi. Ma propre maison s'est transformée en moulin depuis que l'autre Dégénéré en a fait son quartier général. Je nous vois mal fomenter un complot visant à sa chute à deux pas de lui et de cette timbrée de Bellatrix. Dis-moi où transplaner et on part immédiatement.

\- Il ne te suffira pas de transplaner. Il faut que je t'intègre dans les défenses du Manoir et cela requiert ton sang. Le mieux est de s'y rendre ensemble. Et avant que tu n'en parles, nous ne pouvons pas encore y amener Draco !

\- Mais ...

\- Pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à mon filleul, sans oublier ton propre serment, mais comme tu l'as fait toi-même remarquer, il vit quotidiennement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son départ orienterait directement les soupçons sur toi. En plus, l'inimitié entre ton fils et Potter est un fait acquis. Qui sait quelles réactions pourraient avoir ces deux –là si on les plaçait en présence l'un de l'autre sans préparation.

Lucius soupira une nouvelle fois. La froide analyse de Séverus ne manquait pas de logique, cependant son fils restait en danger. Il se promit de tout faire pour régler la situation au plus vite.

\- D'accord. Allons-y. Je suis sûr que plus tôt nous aurons exposé les faits à Potter, plus vite je pourrai mettre ma famille en sécurité. Comme tu t'en es souvent plaint, c'est un pur Gryffondor. Montre lui quelqu'un en difficulté, et il foncera sans réfléchir pour l'aider, lanca-t-il avec désinvolture.

\- Lucius, tu ne peux pas le manipuler ainsi ! Toute sa vie, on lui a imposé des décisions. Nous devons nous montrer honnêtes avec lui, lui prouver qu'il peut nous faire confiance.

\- Draco est ...

\- Je sais que Draco est en danger, mais je connais aussi Harry et son caractère. Laisse les choses se faire et tu verras qu'il te surprendra plus encore que tu ne l'imagines.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui le détestait hier encore, tu sembles bien prompt à prendre sa défense.

\- Comme tu le soulignes, je le haïssais. Mais cet enfant meurtri m'a démontré sa force et son courage. Il m'a permis de pratiquer sur lui la legillimencie, sans la moindre trace de doute. Il savait que j'aurais pu en profiter. Il n'avait aucune autre certitude de mon allégeance, hormis l'assurance de Dumbledore, l'homme à qui il a toujours voué une confiance aveugle et qui pourtant l'a manipulé sans le moindre regret. Il a remis sa vie entre mes mains et je m'en montrerai digne.

Malefoy médita les paroles de Séverus quelques instants avant de tendre la main et de lui dire :

\- Emmènes-moi chez toi, présente-moi Harry Potter.

Le professeur des potions rétablit les alarmes de la masure, saisit la main tendue et les deux hommes disparurent dans un crac sonore.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle des professeurs de Poudlard, Dumbledore écoutait les rapports des différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Il n'y a aucune trace de Potter Square Grimmaurd. La maison n'a plus été occupée depuis la mort de Sirius et le déménagement de l'Ordre, précisa Maugrey, son œil magique scrutant les réactions de ses vis-à-vis.

\- Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'ont reçu la moindre nouvelle. Depuis que Harry a quitté King's Cross avec son oncle le 30 juin, personne n'a eu de contact avec lui, continua Tonks, le cheveu terne.

\- D'après nos contacts sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry n'y a pas non plus mis les pieds, et son coffre chez Gringotts n'a pas été ouvert non plus, reprit Kingsley.

\- Merlin, Albus, qu'est-il arrivé à ce pauvre enfant ? interrogea Minerva. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas contactés s'il était en difficulté ?

\- Je l'ignore, ma chère. Vous connaissez suffisamment Harry et son caractère emporté.

La dernière intervention du Directeur de Poudlard provoqua diverses réactions.

Mc Gonagall porta la main à sa poitrine, écarquillant les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu un reproche dans les paroles du vieux sorcier. La situation prenait un tour des plus étranges.

Remus ne put retenir un grondement. Sensible au langage corporel tant qu'aux paroles, l'agacement de Dumbledore lui paraissait trop évident. Un enfant placé sous sa responsabilité avait disparu et il semblait irrité plus que véritablement inquiet. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais quoi ?

"Je retrouverai notre petit, Sirius, je te le promets », se dit-il.

Molly et Tonks épongèrent les larmes dévalant sur leurs joues tandis qu'Arthur fixait un mur. Kingsley fit une grimace, se détournant du groupe devant lui. Quelque chose titillait son instinct, avait éveillé son attention, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Pour sa part, Maugrey opinait avec véhémence.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas le renvoyer chez ces moldus. Ce gamin est un pur produit Gryffondor. Il fonce dans le mur et puis s'inquiète de savoir pourquoi il a mal. Il faut le surveiller à tout instant. Regardez-le résultat. Monsieur fait une fugue et laisse tout le monde sorcier à la merci de Voldemort !

\- Alastor ! Vous nous avez vous-même informé des conditions de vie de Harry chez ces moldus. Vous avez relevé les traces de maltraitance, de coups. Comment pouvez-vous dire que cet enfant est un égoïste ? s'énerva Minerva.

\- C'est vrai Maugrey. Reconnais que ce que l'on a découvert là-bas était atroce, rétorqua Kingsley. Ce que lui a fait son oncle est horrible.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il aurait pu nous appeler, aurait dû nous appeler. Maintenant, il compromet notre avenir à tous. Il s'est rendu vulnérable, et nous avec en s'enfuyant sans réfléchir.

\- Mais qui dit qu'il s'est enfui ? s'étonna Molly. Je croyais qu'il avait disparu, mais que toutes ses affaires étaient restées dans sa famille. S'il était parti volontairement, n'aurait-il pas au moins récupérer sa baguette, des vêtements, …

\- Ça suffit, tonna Dumbledore en se relevant. Harry a disparu, et nous ignorons dans quelles circonstances. En effet, toutes ses affaires sont encore à Privet Drive. Il faut que nous retrouvions sa trace, avant que Voldemort ne soit mis au courant. J'ai laissé un message à Séverus. Il est en ce moment au côté du Lord Noir. Attendons de voir ce qu'il aura à nous apprendre.

Sur ces mots, le vieux sorcier sortit de la pièce. Un par un, les membres de l'Ordre rentrèrent chez eux après avoir échangé quelques mots. Il ne restait plus qu'à patienter.


	8. Chapter 8 Intérrogations

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

**Merci à Rose Malefoy **pour ses corrections, sa relecture et ses idées. Allez lire ses fics, elles sont géniales.

Un grand merci à tous pour les reviews et merci à ceux et celles qui mettent cette histoire en favori ou en followers.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 8 : Interrogations**

Un crac sonore déchira le silence. La lune se reflétait sur le loch, jouant à cache-cache derrière les nuages. Deux silhouettes apparurent à proximité d'une petite borne en pierre. Surveillant les environs, Séverus posa la main sur le sommet de la pierre, révélant la présence d'une barrière magique. Se retournant ensuite vers Lucius, il dit :

\- Donne-moi ta main, que je puisse t'intégrer dans les protections de la maison.

Sans un mot, Malefoy s'approcha et présenta sa paume au Maître des Potions. D'un ample mouvement de baguette, il entailla légèrement la paume et appliqua ensuite celle-ci contre la barrière qui se mit à scintiller fortement. Enonçant une formule magique obscure, il maintint son ami pendant quelques secondes avant que le chatoiement ne diminue et disparaisse. Dans le lointain, un bâtiment indistinct était apparu.

\- Maintenant, tu pourras venir ici sans risque. Tu es à présent assimiler à un membre de la famille. Cependant, je reste le seul à pouvoir permettre à quelqu'un de passer cette frontière. Tu ne pourras amener personne ici contre ma volonté.

Lucius s'apprêta à contester mais Séverus reprit aussitôt :

\- Je te le répète, j'ai confiance en toi, mais il faut laisser un peu de temps à Harry. Dès que possible, nous ferons venir Drago et Narcissa. Essayons d'abord de comprendre ce qui se passe et avisons ensuite.

L'aristocrate blond se renfrogna, mais se rangea aux arguments de son interlocuteur. Une fois de plus, la logique de son ami le forçait au calme et à la réflexion. Avec un hochement sec, il suivit le potionniste vers la maison.

Les deux hommes entrèrent prudemment dans la demeure. En en geste de la main, Séverus lança plusieurs sorts de détection, mais seule la présence de Harry lui fut confirmée. Suivant toujours son ami, Lucius eut un rictus en se rendant compte que le Survivant n'était pas installé dans une chambre à l'étage, mais bien dans les sous-sols de la demeure qui devaient selon toute vraisemblance abriter les laboratoires. Entendant le reniflement de dédain, Séverus tourna la tête et jeta :

\- J'ai paré au plus pressé, l'emmenant là où j'avais tout le nécessaire pour le soigner. Quand je suis parti ce matin, il ne pouvait pas encore être déplacé sans danger, se justifia-t-il.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

\- Alors, revois ton occlumencie. Ton esprit hurle comme un désespéré, rétorqua Séverus.

Loin de vexer Lucius, la remarque amena une expression encore plus amusée sur ses traits.

Séverus s'arrêta devant une porte en bois et la poussa doucement. Il ne voulait pas effrayer ou réveiller Harry. S'avançant lentement dans la grande pièce, il se figea en apercevant le corps de l'adolescent. Surpris, Lucius le bouscula, ne s'étant pas rendu compte du brusque arrêt de son ami. Se décalant légèrement, il vint se poster à ses côtés, observant avec étonnement ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Harry était toujours allongé sur la table du laboratoire, et semblait paisible. Sa respiration régulière soulevait son torse. Ce qui avait pétrifié les deux nouveaux alliés, c'était le cocon lumineux qui entourait le corps. Il pulsait d'une douce lueur bleutée veinée d'améthyste. Par transparence, ils pouvaient voir les dernières blessures se refermer lentement. Même les cicatrices qui marquaient le Survivant s'estompaient les unes après les autres.

Séverus approcha sa main avec précaution, tentant de toucher Harry, mais le cocon ne le laissa pas passer. Il repoussa l'intrus en douceur. Le Maître des Potions ne ressentit aucune douleur au toucher. Seule une incroyable sensation de bien-être parcourut ses membres. Il échangea un regard incrédule avec Lucius.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda celui-ci.

\- Aucune idée, mais apparemment ça le soigne. On dirait une espèce de cocon de magie qui regorge de puissance, mais n'est absolument pas agressif.

\- Encore quelque chose d'étrange. Finalement, c'est vraiment ça la norme avec cet enfant. Peut-on le déplacer ?

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser là tant qu'il est protégé comme ça. On avisera ensuite. Tu sais comme moi qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'interférer avec un sort quand on ne le connaît pas.

L'ancien mangemort s'écarta un peu et étudia son élève quelques instants. Sortant sa baguette, il lança le sort de légillimencie. Il eut le sentiment de pénétrer dans un immense espace vide.

\- On dirait que son esprit n'est plus là ! Comme s'il ne restait plus de lui que cette enveloppe corporelle. Nous sommes obligés d'attendre pour voir ce qui se passera. Espérons que, où qu'il soit, il puisse revenir parmi nous.

Les deux amis contemplèrent encore quelques instants le jeune homme. Les mêmes pensées les rongeaient. Serait-il suffisamment fort pour retrouver le chemin de son corps ou son esprit dériverait-il à jamais ?

Séverus quant à lui culpabilisait. Les souvenirs de Harry le hantaient. On lui en avait déjà tant demandé et le monde en attendait encore plus. Plus que jamais, il réalisait la mesquinerie dont il avait fait preuve tout au long des dernières années. Il se jura une fois encore de tout tenter pour assister Harry.

Lucius ressentait une grande inquiétude. Cet enfant avait le sort du monde sorcier entre ses mains. Il fallait absolument qu'il guérisse pour les débarrasser du tyran. La vie de son fils en dépendait.

\- Je vais retourner auprès de Face de Serpent, lui annoncer que je t'ai croisé rapidement alors que Dumbledore t'envoyait en mission. On pourra se faire une idée plus précise de ce qu'il sait déjà, déclara Malefoy.

\- Bien. Moi, je me rends chez le manipulateur. Je lui dirai que Voldemort a appris la disparition de Potter de chez ses parents. Après tout, il a des espions partout au Ministère. Quelqu'un a bien pu surprendre quelque chose chez les Aurors ou d'un des membres de l'Ordre.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Le charme de surveillance est toujours actif, et je crois qu'il est bien mieux protégé par ce cocon que par tout ce qu'on pourrait mettre en place.

Regagnant le hall, les deux amis sortirent pour rejoindre la borne marquant les limites du domaine. Après un dernier regard, chacun transplana vers sa nouvelle mission.

**** HPDM ****

Poussant un profond soupir, Lucius s'engagea dans l'allée menant au Manoir Malefoy. Il eut la vision fantomatique de ses paons albinos errant sur les pelouses. En poussant la porte, une sensation de malaise le saisit. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas retrouvé son calme et ses disciples en payaient les conséquences.

Il se glissa dans le vaste salon transformé en salle du trône et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa femme. D'un minuscule mouvement de la main, Narcissa lui signifia que Drago était dans sa chambre. Ils avaient dû mettre au point un langage particulier pour pouvoir communiquer à l'insu de tous.

\- Ah Lucius ! As-tu ramené Séverus avec toi ? Des nouvelles de Dumbledore et de Potter ?

\- Excusez-moi, Maître. Séverus n'a pas pu m'accompagner. Le vieux fou l'a envoyé à la recherche de ce maudit gamin. Il semblerait que les informations récoltées au Ministère soient parfaitement exactes. Ce sale gosse a disparu sans laisser de traces. Les Aurors n'ont rien trouvé sur place et même ses amis ignorent où il a pu passer.

Voldmort fit une brusque volte-face en brandissant sa baguette. Arborant un rictus effrayant, il toisa l'aristocrate, un sortilège Doloris menaçant clairement :

\- Et pourquoi donc Séverus n'a-t-il pas pris le temps de venir me l'expliquer lui-même ? Aurait-il oublié qui est son maître ?

\- Maître, ce n' …

\- Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Je ne t'autorise pas à me contredire. Endoloris !

Malefoy Senior s'effondra sur le sol de marbre, tous les muscles de son corps crispés par la douleur, se mordant les lèvres pour essayer de ne pas crier. Sa résistance faiblit rapidement et après quelques gémissements, un hurlement se fit entendre, avant que le Lord Noir ne lève le sortilège.

Haletant, serrant les dents, Lucius lutta pour se redresser sur les genoux.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître.

\- Bien, maintenant, explique-moi l'absence de Séverus.

\- J'ai rencontré Séverus chez lui, mais il était accompagné de Schacklebolt. Il ne pouvait pas lui fausser compagnie sans éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement, en entendant les voix, je m'étais désillusionné. J'ai réussi à échanger quelques mots avec Rogue. Dumbledore lui a donné une liste de lieux à inspecter, dans l'espoir de retrouver Potter. Apparemment, chaque membre de l'Ordre a reçu une mission identique. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait vous faire un rapport de la situation aussitôt qu'il en aurait terminé.

\- Endoloris !

Se réjouissant de la vue de la silhouette torturée à ses pieds, Voldemort observa ses disciples pendant de longues secondes. Relevant sa baguette, il reprit :

\- Cela vous apprendra peut-être à ne pas prendre d'initiative. Séverus paiera pour son aplomb. La qualité de ses renseignements décidera de sa punition.

Se réinstallant dans son fauteuil, Voldemort congédia les mangemorts d'un geste de la main. Lucius se releva difficilement et retrouva son épouse dans le hall.

\- Lucius, …

\- Chut, pas ici, la coupa son mari, l'entraînant dans les escaliers, vers leur chambre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Que …

\- Pas maintenant, Narcissa. Il ne faut pas parler ici. Les choses sont en train de changer, mais il faut absolument attendre et faire preuve de prudence.

\- Mais il veut marquer Drago avant la fin des vacances. Il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Je sais. Mais je te promets que notre fils ne deviendra pas son esclave. C'est très dur, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Tout va s'arranger, termina-t-il en attirant sa femme dans ses bras.

**** HPDM ****

Dans le bureau directorial, Séverus étudia les traits crispés de Dumbledore. Assis dans son fauteuil, face à une tasse de thé au citron, celui-ci dévisagea son Maître des Potions :

\- Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu être au courant si vite ? Nous avons appris la disparition de Harry quelques minutes après minuit, grâce aux alarmes que j'ai placées sur Privet Drive. A peine quelques heures plus tard, les Aurors ont repéré une activité étonnante chez les Mangemorts.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dispose de nombreux espions dans toutes les sphères du Ministère. Je ne les connais pas tous. Il semble que l'un d'entre eux ait surpris les conversations de plusieurs Aurors dans les couloirs. Il s'est bien sûr empressé de le rapporter à son Maître.

\- Au moins, nous sommes sûrs que Harry n'est pas entre ses mains.

\- Cela ne nous dit cependant pas où a pu disparaître ce satané gamin. Il ne pouvait pas se faire oublier pendant deux petits mois ? Il fallait encore qu'il se fasse remarquer ?

\- Voyons, Séverus. Je suis certain que Harry n'est en rien responsable de ce qui vient de se produire. Je vous assure que vous vous trompez complètement sur cet enfant. Vous devriez cesser de le juger à l'aune de son père. Tous ses professeurs le disent, il ressemble étonnement à James, mais pour le caractère, il se rapproche bien plus de Lily.

\- C'est pourtant bien lui qui a enfreint presque toutes les règles de l'école depuis son arrivée. Quand il ne trouve pas les ennuis, ce sont les ennuis qui le trouvent.

\- Il est vrai qu'il se met en danger avec une régularité confondante, mais vous ne pouvez quand même pas prétendre qu'il le fait volontairement.

Séverus se contenta d'un grognement à la dernière remarque d'Albus. Le vieux fou jouait parfaitement la comédie du grand-père inquiet, mais Rogue discernait une lueur étrange au fond de son regard pétillant. Il avait en outre senti une tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit, la parant avec la plus grande prudence, feignant l'ignorer. Heureusement, ses barrières d'occlumencie étaient bien plus solides que Dumbledore, et même Voldemort ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

Toujours méfiant, il avait appris à créer une sorte de bouclier multiple, enfermant ses pensées les plus intimes, les plus secrètes et surtout les plus à même de le trahir au plus profond de son esprit, laissant quelques souvenirs plus inoffensifs affleurer. Cette technique permettait à celui qui tentait de violer sa conscience de croire que celle-ci était protégée, mais pas totalement. Une attaque plus précise devenait alors nécessaire à l'intrusion, ce qui décourageait généralement l'indiscret.

\- Séverus, il faut que vous retourniez auprès de Voldemort. Même s'il dispose des mêmes informations que nous, il se peut qu'il obtienne de nouvelles pistes permettant de retrouver Harry. Je compte sur vous pour nous tenir au courant le plus rapidement possible.

\- Bien, Albus. Si je ne peux venir en personne, je ferai en sorte de vous faire parvenir un patronus.

Le professeur de potions se releva, salua le directeur et s'approcha de l'âtre. Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il s'engouffra dans les flammes vertes pour rejoindre l'Impasse du Tisseur. Delà, il rejoignit son manoir écossais et son étrange invité.


	9. Chapter 9 Nouveaux pouvoirs

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux Pouvoirs**

Bien loin de là, Harry restait estomaqué par les révélations de Caerulis. Lui, un elfe ?

Prudemment, il porta les mains à sa tête, tâtant ses oreilles. Une grimace perplexe s'épanouit sur ses traits, tandis qu'une lueur de doute traversait ses prunelles.

Ses gesticulations intriguaient beaucoup le dragon bleu qui se pencha vers lui

\- Qu'as-tu donc à t'agiter ainsi, Enfant !

\- J'ai pas les oreilles pointues !

Un long grondement bas résonna dans la pièce et Harry vit tout le corps du reptile tressauter. Croissant les yeux aux pupilles verticales, il lança un regard de reproche qui provoqua l'hilarité de son interlocuteur. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Caerulis poussa à un véritable rugissement de rire, se laissant tomber sur le flanc, faisant trembler le sol violemment :

\- Des oreilles pointues ! Mais, par tous les dragons célestes, pourquoi des oreilles pointues ?

\- Ben, tous les elfes ont les oreilles pointues, alors pourquoi pas moi ? énonça Harry sur un ton dépité.

\- Oh ! souffla le dragon, un peu douché. Bien sûr ! J'oublie toujours que tu as été élevé dans le monde moldu. Il faut leur reconnaître qu'ils ont une imagination débordante et ont surtout tendance à adopter des préjugés. Excuse-moi.

\- Eh bien, c'est vrai que les seuls elfes que je connaisse sont ceux des livres de contes de fée ou du Seigneur des Anneaux… enfin à part les elfes de maison. Mais … ah non, vous n'allez pas me dire que je vais ressembler à Dobby quand même ?

Cette fois-ci, Caerulis le dévisagea un peu hagard. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que le Survivant fasse une véritable fixation sur l'apparence physique des elfes.

\- Doucement, Enfant. Reprenons calmement. Posséder un gêne elfique ne signifie pas nécessairement ressembler à un Elfe. Et je te rassure, tu ne ressembleras pas à un Elfe de maison. Ton ancêtre appartient à la lignée des Elfes de l'Air. Leur apparence est principalement humaine. Ils sont grands, élancés, forts et très agiles. Ils peuvent en effet se comparer à ceux qui ont été décrits par cet auteur anglais, Tolkien. Mais il est vrai aussi que leurs oreilles sont légèrement plus en pointe que celle des humains. Ton physique va probablement traduire le réveil de ton ascendance, d'une façon ou d'un autre, mais cela restera minime. Si cela te dérange trop, tu pourras facilement le faire disparaître sous un glamour ou par la métamorphose.

\- Je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir changé. Et puis, je ne connais pas le glamour et je ne suis pas très bon en métamorphose.

\- Ton corps physique est resté dans ton monde. Seul ton corps astral est présent dans cette dimension. Il n'est le reflet que de ce que tu connais. Si des changements sont intervenus, tu l'apprendras en retrouvant ton enveloppe corporelle, expliqua Caerulis. Quant au glamour et à la métamorphose, ils feront partie de ton apprentissage.

Harry ne savait s'il devait être déçu par cette information ou pas. En un sens, il aurait bien aimé être nettement plus grand. Et puis les elfes paraissaient toujours tellement adroits que partager ce trait-là l'intéressait au plus haut point. D'autre part, la mention d'apprentissage attisait sa curiosité.

\- Enfant, tu es entré dans la dimension des Dragons parce que la Prophétie t'a désigné comme l'Elu. Cela entraînera de nombreux changements, non seulement physiques, mais aussi mentaux et magiques. Ta puissance va s'accroître de façon quasi exponentielle. Tu seras capable d'appréhender de nombreuses formes de magie. Ton corps s'adaptera à tout cela. Et tu seras aussi d'une certaine manière, l'héritier des dragons.

\- L'héritier des dragons ? En plus des elfes ?

\- Tu es le descendant des Elfes de l'Air, c'est inscrit dans tes gênes. Tu es devenu le descendant des dragons par l'énoncé même de la Prophétie. Te rappelles-tu des derniers évènements que tu as vécus dans la maison de ton oncle ?

Harry blêmit et déglutit difficilement. Même s'il le voulait, jamais il ne pourrait oublier la violence dont il avait été victime quelques jours, ou n'étaient-ce que quelques heures, plus tôt. S'efforçant de se souvenir des circonstances, il se rappela :

\- J'étais enchaîné dans la cabane à outils. L'oncle Vernon m'avait frappé un peu plus tôt. Il y a eu un orage étrange. La foudre tombait sans discontinuer. C'était comme si…

\- Oui ?

\- Comme si elle se rapprochait de la cabane, comme si elle me cherchait. Et…

\- Continue.

\- Chaque fois qu'elle frappait le sol, j'avais l'impression qu'elle … se faufilait dans mon corps. Un chatouillis désagréable remontait ma colonne. Et mes épaules me faisaient très mal. Mes hanches aussi. C'était pas un orage normal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet ! Cet orage était la conséquence de toute une série d'évènements. C'est la magie sauvage qui l'a déclenché, la magie ancienne qui a recherché la personne la plus apte à l'accepter.

\- C'est quoi la magie sauvage ? On ne nous a jamais parlé de ça à Poudlard.

\- Les Sorciers n'utilisent plus qu'une forme de magie très structurée. Ils ont oublié que la magie est avant tout une manifestation pure de la Nature et de sa puissance. La magie sauvage, ou magie ancienne, a été forgée par l'union des éléments. Qui peut y accéder détient alors un pouvoir incommensurable. C'est la magie que les dragons utilisent encore aujourd'hui. En te choisissant, elle t'intègre dans la Lignée des Dragons.

Les genoux de Harry fléchirent brusquement et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Est-ce qu'un jour, un seul, par Merlin, il pourrait faire des choses tout simplement normales ?

Caerulis observait le Survivant, perplexe. Harry le fixait étrangement, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il finit par baisser la tête, mais continuait à marmonner des mots sans suite :

\- Elfes, dragons. Feu et air. Mais, … Et l'eau ? Terre …. Prophétie … héritier

\- Enfant ? Tout va bien ?

\- Dites Caerulis, la prophétie parlait bien des quatre éléments elle aussi, non ?

\- En effet, les éléments en sont une part importante. A quoi pense-tu donc ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais … L'air et le feu, est-ce que ça fait référence aux Elfes et aux Dragons ? Parce qu'alors, il reste l'eau et la terre. Dite-moi, je n'ai pas une grand-mère sirène et un arrière-petit-cousin lombric quand même ?

Si un air satisfait avait commencé à poindre sur les traits reptiliens, il fondit tout aussi rapidement, laissant Caerulis cligner des yeux avec incompréhension. Pourquoi l'enfant parlait-il de sirènes ? Et c'était quoi, un lombric ? Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre contenance et répondre à l'étrange question de l'Elu.

\- Ton raisonnement n'est pas totalement faux, du moins pour son début. Ton héritage elfique te lie en effet au vers concernant l'Air. En ce qui concerne le Feu par contre, il est uniquement lié à ta naissance. Tu es né sous le signe du Lion, qui est dominé par cet élément. Tu dois également savoir que cela n'a qu'un très lointain rapport avec l'astrologie telle que vous la voyez aujourd'hui, notamment en cours de divination. Je fais ici référence à la connaissance ancestrale des Centaures. Par contre, je ne comprends absolument pas ta remarque sur les sirènes ou les … lombrics, termina-t-il avec hésitation.

L'incertitude avec laquelle le dragon avait prononcé ces derniers mots réveilla la curiosité de Harry. Croisant le regard indécis et empli de doute, il se dit qu'il avait encore une fois tiré des conclusions hâtives et naïves. Il reprit, légèrement penaud.

\- Euh … je pensais que l'eau et la terre … seraient aussi un héritage et … J'ai rencontré des sirènes dans le Lac Noir, mais je ne connais pas de créatures magiques de terre … J'ai juste pensé aux vers de terre quand je faisais le jardin de Tante Pétunia.

Le grand reptile perçut l'image de l'invertébré dans les souvenirs confus de Harry. Au vu de l'insignifiance de la bestiole et de la légère impression de dégoût que celle-ci provoquait, il ne put retenir un nouvel accès de rire. Par tous les grands dragons, cet enfant allait apporter un peu d'animation dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas pour dire, mais à son âge, il lui arrivait quelque fois de s'ennuyer.

\- Non, tu n'es pas apparenté aux sirènes et aux lombrics. En fait, tout comme le feu, l'eau a présidé à ta naissance. La lune, représentation de l'eau, était pleine lorsque tu es venu au monde. Son influence te donne donc une meilleure affinité avec cet élément. En ce qui concerne la Terre, c'est ton ennemi qui t'a marqué le jour où il a tenté de te supprimer.

\- Voldemort ? Mais … le fourchelang !

\- En effet, c'est l'une des manifestations possible. Tu peux communiquer avec les serpents, qui sont toujours considérés comme les enfants de la Terre. Avec l'apprentissage adéquat, tu pourras dialoguer avec tous les animaux.

\- Ça fait deux fois que vous parlez d'apprentissage. Qui va pouvoir me former ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de dragons dans mon monde ?

\- Tu recevras ta formation ici. Je serai ton professeur, ainsi que certains de mes congénères.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut que je retourne chez moi. Je ne peux pas laisser Voldemort étendre sa domination.

\- Le temps peut s'écouler différemment dans les autres dimensions. C'est le cas chez nous. Tu resteras avec nous le temps nécessaire à ta formation complète et lorsque tu te réveilleras, quelques heures, voire deux ou trois jours seulement auront passé. Il faut de toute façon laisser le temps à ton corps de guérir et de s'adapter.

\- Seulement quelques jours, vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, Enfant, au pire quelques jours. Et tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Commençons tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, la pièce blanche trembla et vibra, puis se transforma pour laisser apparaître une nouvelle salle, équipée de multiples étagères, bourrées à craquer de livres, parchemins et grimoires.

Des tables supportaient des dizaines d'instruments divers et Harry reconnut parmi eux des scrutoscopes, des glaces à l'ennemi, des retourneurs de temps et des miroirs doubles. Il en identifia certains à la forme, pour les avoir déjà vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais il en ignorait l'usage et le nom.

Plus loin, il aperçut ce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire de potions. Des chaudrons côtoyaient des balances et tous les ustensiles que Harry avait dû lui-même utilisé. Des dizaines de fioles, boîtes, bocaux garnissaient les étagères encadrant la table de travail. Le Survivant retint difficilement un gémissement. Il détestait les potions.

Dans le coin opposé, il identifia les silhouettes de différents mannequins. Il en avait utilisé de semblables lorsqu'il entraînait les membres de l'AD à l'abri des regards de Dolorès Ombrage.

\- D'accord, dit-il à Caerulis, par quoi commençons-nous ?

**** HPDM ****

Séverus était rentré chez lui depuis deux heures déjà. Harry était toujours entouré par l'étrange cocon bleuté. Installé dans un fauteuil, le Maître des Potions observait attentivement le corps de son élève, notant la guérison progressive des blessures. Celui-ci paraissait en outre avoir subi de légères altérations. S'il ne se trompait pas, le jeune homme avait pris quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et se paraît de reflets bleus, mais cela pouvait être dû à la lueur qui l'étreignait. Ces mêmes reflets jouaient sur l'ossature des hanches. L'homme brun aurait bien aimé pouvoir poursuivre ses constatations, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas toucher Harry. Il lui faudrait donc attendre que celui-ci se réveille.

Séverus avait à nouveau tenté de la légillimencie, mais le même espace vide l'avait accueilli. Pourtant, il était persuadé que cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Tôt ou tard, Harry reviendrait. La question qui se posait était de savoir dans quel état.

La description de l'orage qui avait frappé la cabane où était enfermé Harry, son arrivée inexpliquée dans un lieu hautement protégé et la présence de ce cocon lui soufflait que la Magie était à l'œuvre.

S'il était le plus jeune Maître des Potions en Angleterre, il était également connu pour être très intéressé par la Magie Noire. Mais la soif de connaissance de Séverus ne s'arrêtait pas là. Toutes les formes de magie excitaient sa curiosité et certains éléments titillaient son instinct.

Quelque chose lui semblait vaguement familier, mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus.

Se relevant lentement, Séverus décida de rejoindre sa bibliothèque. Sa présence auprès de Harry ne changeait rien. Autant mettre l'attente à profit en poursuivant quelques recherches. Ses nombreux livres lui livreraient peut-être la clé de l'énigme Potter.

**** HPDM ****

Pendant que Séverus se plongeait dans ses grimoires, Harry emmagasinait les connaissances. Avec Caerulis, ils avaient décidé de reprendre d'abord les matières étudiées à Poudlard avant d'en aborder d'autres.

Harry s'était ouvert auprès de Caerulis de son impression de facilité. Il lui semblait tout comprendre très rapidement. Même si un sort se révélait plus ardu, un peu plus complexe, il le maîtrisait avec une aisance toute relative. Il ne pût s'empêcher de comparer cela avec la difficulté qu'il avait eu avec l'accio lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Tu as obtenu ton héritage entretemps. Si ta puissance magique s'est accrue, c'est aussi le cas de tes capacités intellectuelles, ainsi que physiques. Tu comprends et tu maîtrises plus facilement ce que tu étudies.

Un dragon blanc argenté, aux yeux et griffes d'obsidienne, les ailes striées d'or, à peine plus grand que Harry, avait été son professeur de sortilèges. Ils avaient rapidement revu les bases de la matière avant de poursuivre l'apprentissage infiniment plus complexe et avancé. Silver (le nom avait fait rire Harry) lui avait également enseigné l'arithmancie et les runes.

Un dragon rouge, appelé Xafiri, aussi grand que Caerulis, s'était chargé des métamorphoses. Le Survivant avait reçu un nouveau choc en apprenant qu'il était désormais un animagus naturel. Bien évidemment, il pourrait adopter la forme d'un dragon, mais il était aussi possible qu'il puisse prendre trois autres formes, chacune étant liée à l'un des éléments.

La déception vint du fait qu'il ne pourrait exercer cette capacité qu'une fois qu'il aurait repris possession de son corps physique.

Obsidian, une dragonne noire, se chargea de la défense contre les forces du mal. A cette occasion, Harry éprouva la patience des dragons.

\- Et vous allez aussi m'apprendre la Magie Noire ?

Un grand silence suivit la question. Tous les dragons fixaient Harry avec déception.

\- Quelle est l'origine de la magie, Enfant ? demanda Obsidian.

Harry prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Les dragons lui laissaient toujours le temps de la réflexion. Ils voulaient qu'il apprenne de lui-même et parvienne à la solution.

\- La Nature, par la fusion des éléments, répondit-il enfin.

\- Et ?

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées : "Et ... quoi ? La nature et après ? La magie noire contre la magie blanche. Mais pourquoi ? La nature contre ... Rien. Et les éléments, pareil"

\- La magie provient de la nature, elle est neutre, ni blanche, ni noire.

\- Exactement. Les humains ont fait cette distinction lorsque certains d'entre eux ont voulu dominer les autres. Certains sortilèges ont dès lors été stigmatisés parce que régulièrement utilisés pour contraindre. Ce sont les intentions qui pervertissent la magie. La magie existe, elle est par elle-même, sans jugement moral.

\- C'est comme la Force alors, avec les Jedi et les Sith !

A nouveau, un silence assourdissant envahit la salle, laissant les dragons hébétés, à l'exception de Caerulis qui soupçonnait une nouvelle analogie désopilante de la part de l'Elu.

\- Euh, c'est dans un film moldu. Les gens peuvent parfois manipuler un pouvoir qui s'appelle la Force. Ils peuvent alors se déplacer plus vite, sauter plus haut, lire les pensées et plein d'autres trucs. Il y a les gentils, les Jedi et les méchants, les Sith. Ils utilisent tous la force, mais les Sith le font avec des mauvaises intentions, et on appelle ça le Côté Obscur.

\- Ces moldus sont surprenants, mais je t'accorde que cette hypothèse convient à notre situation, commenta Obsidian avec un léger reniflement de mépris.

Harry se garda bien de répondre mais surprit le clin d'œil de Caerulis. Il y en avait au moins un qui s'amusait.

Un très vieux dragon vert, refusant de répondre à un autre titre que Maître, combla ses lacunes en potions. A son grand étonnement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si inepte que cela, à partir du moment où son professeur faisait preuve de pédagogie. Il avait tellement appris avec le Maître qu'il ressentait une certaine impatience à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard pour y retrouver Rogue.

Les leçons continuèrent ensuite avec de nouvelles formes de magie. Les magies élémentaires amusèrent beaucoup l'adolescent, surtout lorsqu'il voyait ses adversaires aux prises avec les trombes d'eau et les tornades qu'il manipulait.

La magie des auras lui semblait futile. Caerulis avait tenté de lui en faire comprendre l'utilité, arguant du fait qu'une aura ne pouvait mentir, et lui permettrait de ce fait de se faire une idée précise des personnes l'entourant, Harry restait sceptique. Si le sorcier pouvait masquer son aura, il ne pouvait en aucun cas en modifier la composition. De par son statut d'héritier dragon, Harry serait à même de percevoir ce qui l'entourait, quelque soit la puissance de la personne en face de lui. Évidemment, les dragons n'ayant pas d'aura visible pour les humains, il était difficile d'apporter la preuve corroborant les arguments de grand reptile.

Et les jours défilaient au rythme des cours pour Harry, tandis que Séverus, n'ayant toujours rien trouvé pour consolider ses idées après quelques heures de recherches, se retirait dans sa chambre après une ultime vérification sur l'état de son patient.


	10. Chapter 10 Réveil et Trahison

**Chapitre 10 : Réveil et Trahison**

Séverus se réveilla tôt, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis sa toute première année d'enseignement. Après s'être douché et habillé, il fit une brève visite à son laboratoire pour vérifier l'état de Harry. Celui-ci dormait encore, toujours ceint de son étrange cocon. Cependant, la lueur émise semblait légèrement plus diffuse.

Après s'être restauré, le Maître des Potions se rendit une nouvelle fois dans sa bibliothèque. Il voulait absolument retrouver ce petit quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

Après plusieurs heures de vaines recherches seulement interrompues le temps d'un léger déjeuner, la concentration du potionniste fut brutalement brisée par une intense sensation de brûlure au bras gauche.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoquait et il paraissait très énervé.

Séverus se rendit dans sa chambre pour attraper sa robe de Mangemort et son masque, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Harry, puis se dirigea à grand pas vers la limite de sa propriété. Arrivé à la borne, il transplana sans plus attendre.

Devant l'imposant portail, il tendit le bras gauche, la marque des Ténèbres permettant l'entrée dans le bastion de Voldemort.

**** HPDM ****

Parvenu dans le hall du Manoir Malefoy, des cris et gémissements le guidèrent vers le grand salon reconverti en salle du Trône.

Il se glissa furtivement à sa place au premier rang des « spectateurs ». Se plaçant à côté de Lucius, il prit garde de s'incliner profondément devant le Lord Noir, préférant éviter de l'énerver plus encore.

Apercevant le mouvement du coin de l'œil, Voldemort relâcha son attention du Doloris lancé sur McNair qui se convulsait au sol.

\- Eh bien, Séverus, tu te décides enfin à te présenter devant moi, siffla-t-il.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je n'ai pas pu me libérer de Dumbledore avant. Il se montre extrêmement nerveux depuis la disparition de Potter. Il est très … inquiet, dit-il avec appréhension.

Sur cette phrase, Voldemort se raidit imperceptiblement. D'un mouvement vif, il montra la porte et cria :

\- Dehors !

Aussitôt, les Mangemorts s'égayèrent telle une volée de moineaux effrayés. Seuls restèrent les membres du Cercle Intérieur, ceux qui jouissaient de la « confiance » du Seigneur. Le Lord Noir s'approcha un peu plus de Séverus :

\- Qu'as-tu appris sur cette disparition ?

\- Rien de probant, Maître. Tous les membres de l'Ordre et les aurors fidèles à Dumbledore sont à sa recherche. On a interrogé ses amis et connaissances, visité tous les lieux qu'il pourrait connaître. Sans aucun résultat. Et puis, des rumeurs commencent à circuler.

\- Des rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ?

\- Certains disent que Potter a craqué sous la pression et qu'il se serait enfui. Il aurait quitté le pays et même le monde sorcier pour se réfugier chez les Moldus. D'autres disent que la foudre qui a touché sa maison l'a pulvérisé et que le Golden Boy est mort. Et Dumbledore …

\- Oui, quoi Dumbledore ?

\- Il semble persuadé que vous êtes derrière tout ça. Que vous avez enlevé Potter et le retenez prisonnier, au secret.

En entendant ces mots, les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent de rage et Séverus reçut de plein fouet le Doloris qui fusa de la baguette. Tombant à genoux sur le sol, il tenta de résister à la vague de douleur, mais sa résistance fut vaine. Très vite, ses gémissements se transformèrent en hurlements, tandis que tous ses muscles se contractaient sous l'effet du sort.

\- Moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, m'abaisser à un kidnapping et me cacher ? Le jour où je tiendrai Harry Potter à ma merci, je ne me cacherai sûrement pas ! Ce jour-là signera le début ma suprématie sur le monde !

Perdu dans ses délires mégalomaniaques, Voldemort détourna son attention du Maître des Potions qui se releva difficilement. Il croisa le regard de Lucius alors qu'un éclair de dégoût traversait les yeux gris. Au même instant, Séverus ressentit une pulsation dans son esprit. Le charme de surveillance posé sur Harry venait de s'activer. Apparemment, le jeune homme devait être en train de se réveiller.

Plus personne n'osait bouger dans la salle, seul le Lord Noir faisait les cent pas devant son trône. Finalement, il se laissa tomber dessus et tendit la main pour caresser Nagini qui s'était approché.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il releva la tête et toisa ses fidèles immobiles.

\- Tenez-vous prêts à me rejoindre dans quatre jours. Je vais montrer à ce vieil idiot que Voldemort ne se cache pas ! Partez !

Immédiatement, les personnes présentent s'éclipsèrent. Bellatrix sembla hésiter, mais l'indifférence totale du Seigneur des Ténèbres, discutant avec son serpent la contraignit à se retirer. Dans le hall, Séverus et Lucius venaient d'échanger un discret signe de la main pour se donner rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, tandis que les autres filaient précipitamment, impatients de s'éloigner, mais surtout excités par les évènements à venir.

**** HPDM ****

Dans la bibliothèque, les deux hommes s'isolèrent derrière les rayons après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Séverus lança même un sortilège spécifique aux animaux, ne voulant prendre le risque que le rat Peter ne puisse les entendre. Il lança également un _muffliato, _sortilège de silence qu'il avait créé lors de ses années à Poudlard et que très peu de personne connaissait.

\- A ton avis, que prépare-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Lucius

\- J'imagine qu'il va lancer une attaque sur un lieu symbolique comme le Chemin de Traverse ou Poudlard. S'il savait où habite la famille de Potter, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas, à titre d'exemple.

\- Tu as probablement raison, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y aura plus que ça. Il faut que l'on reste sur nos gardes, poursuivit-il.

\- Et comment va Potter ?

\- Harry, dit-il en insistant sur le prénom, semble aller bien. Je crois qu'il se réveille doucement. Le charme de surveillance s'est déclenché. A priori, le cocon a guéri toutes ses blessures. Reste à voir quelles sont les conséquences de tout ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Puisse-t-il nous venir en aide. Merlin sait ce qui nous attend dans quatre jours.

\- Rien de rassurant, mais je doute qu'il puisse contrer le Seigneur aussi vite. Si la prophétie dit vrai, il est notre unique chance, mais je ne crois pas que ce jour soit déjà arrivé. Je retourne auprès de lui. On se revoit dans quatre jours au plus tard. Sois prudent.

\- Toi aussi.

Séverus s'éloigna dans la grande envolée de cape qui impressionnait tant les élèves de Poudlard, laissant Lucius pensif.

**** HPDM ****

En atteignant la porte de sa maison, Séverus ressentit le contrecoup du Doloris. Tout son corps tremblait comme sous l'effet de décharges électriques et ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur. Il referma la porte et s'adossa dessus, le temps de reprendre contenance.

\- Bonsoir, Professeur ! retentit la voix de Harry.

\- Bonsoir, Harry ! lui répondit-il en levant les yeux.

Il aperçut alors l'adolescent assis à mi-hauteur de l'escalier. Il le regarda se relever souplement et descendre les quelques marches pour l'approcher.

\- Il semble que Voldemort soit relativement fâché si j'en crois votre état. Souhaitez-vous rejoindre votre chambre ou …

\- La bibliothèque ! coupa-t-il.

Harry s'avança encore un peu pour permettre à son professeur de s'appuyer sur son épaule, le potionniste remarquant que son élève avait bien pris une bonne quinzaine de centimètres. Les deux hommes gravirent lentement l'escalier. Arrivés à la bibliothèque, Séverus se laissa tomber sans beaucoup de grâce dans son fauteuil. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il aperçut une série de fioles sur la table basse.

\- Qu'est-ce ? interrogea-t-il

\- Je me suis dit que votre absence s'expliquait par une rencontre avec Voldemort. Le connaissant, les Doloris ont dû pleuvoir. Heureusement, votre laboratoire est bien fourni et vos potions parfaitement rangées et étiquetées, répondit Harry en lui tendant une potion contre la douleur, ainsi qu'une contre les effets secondaires du Doloris.

Sans un mot, Séverus les avala et ferma les yeux, se calant dans son siège. Peu à peu, son visage se détendit et lorsqu'il releva les paupières, il croisa le regard émeraude si familier.

\- Je vous dois des excuses, Professeur, pour avoir envahi votre maison. Et aussi quelques explications, je crois, dit Harry avec un peu de malice, jetant un œil aux livres étalés sur la grande table.

\- Ce que je voudrais savoir surtout, c'est pourquoi moi ? J'ai toujours …

\- Professeur, laissons le passé au passé, interrompit le jeune homme. Vous vous êtes montré cruel et injuste envers moi, c'est vrai. Mais je suis le portrait craché de mon père et vu son comportement arrogant et dur envers vous, de même que Sirius et Remus, je crois que je peux comprendre. Leurs actions étaient méchantes et injustes. Ils se comportaient comme des sales gosses inconscients des conséquences de leurs actes. Il vaut mieux laisser tout cela derrière nous.

Séverus observa attentivement son élève, impressionné par la maturité dont il faisait preuve. Il avait tout à fait raison. Durant ces dernières années, il avait reporté sur lui la rancœur qu'il ressentait envers les Maraudeurs.

\- Et puis, reprit Harry avec un sourire en coin, j'espère vous avoir rendu la monnaie de votre pièce quelques fois.

\- Bien, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, oublions tout ça, rétorqua Severus, les lèvres frémissantes. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer un peu ce qui s'est produit ? Et pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas que je contacte le Professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Pour Dumbledore, j'imagine que vous avez compris en pratiquant la légillimencie. En apprenant la totalité de la prophétie, j'ai compris qu'il ne me voyait que comme un moyen d'arriver à ses fins, une arme pour défaire Voldemort. Je me suis senti trahi. Pendant tout ce temps, je lui faisais confiance, mais ma vie n'avait pour lui de valeur que s'il pouvait la sacrifier. En réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez le seul à m'avoir jamais traité comme une personne normale. Lorsque l'éclair a frappé, mon esprit s'est donc tourné vers vous, en espérant obtenir de l'aide.

\- Mais comment avez-vous pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

\- La foudre qui m'a emporté était d'origine magique. C'est la Magie Ancienne, la Magie Sauvage qui m'a sauvé. Elle a estimé que je serais en sécurité chez vous. En tant que telle, elle pouvait facilement traverser toutes les protections que vous avez placées sur votre maison. Mais vous aviez des soupçons, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un nouveau regard aux livres.

\- En fait, c'est le cocon qui s'est formé autour de vous qui m'a mis sur la voie. Votre mère avait déjà utilisée une ancienne magie pour vous protéger. Et comme vous ne faites jamais rien comme les autres …

\- Vous n'avez pas idée ! Ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire ce jour-là, Professeur, j'ai également eu seize ans.

\- Vous … vous avez reçu un héritage, souffla Séverus, abasourdi.

\- En effet, un héritage elfique. Je suis apparemment un Elfe de l'Air.

\- Dans ce cas, ça explique votre changement de taille, sans oublier vos oreilles pointues qui dépassent de vos cheveux, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Pour la taille, je suis plutôt content. J'en avais marre d'être aussi petit. Pour les oreilles, c'est plus ennuyant. Il va falloir que je les camoufle par un Glamour.

En disant cela, Harry ramena ses cheveux de manières à cacher ses oreilles, ne pouvant retenir un frisson lorsqu'il les frôla.

\- J'ai aussi remarqué un changement dans la « texture » de ma peau le long de ma colonne vertébrale, sur les hanches, les épaules et les clavicules. On dirait qu'il y a de minuscules écailles irisées, dit-il en écartant le col de sa chemise pour montrer sa clavicule à Séverus.

\- En effet, on dirait effectivement des écailles, mais on ne les identifie pas au toucher, c'est parfaitement lisse, déclara-t-il en passant un doigt léger sur la ligne colorée. Je l'avais remarqué lorsque vous étiez dans votre cocon, mais j'ai cru à un simple jeu de lumière.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit Harry. J'ai également reçu une nouvelle Prophétie. Une prophétie émise il y a bien longtemps par l'Oracle Dragon.

\- Dragon ? Mais les dragons sont des … animaux, ils n'ont pas de prophéties ou de langage, ou …

\- En effet, Professeur, du moins pas les dragons que nous connaissons. Laissez-moi reprendre. Le cocon dont vous avez parlé a été créé par la Magie Ancienne. Pendant que mon corps guérissait et se transformait, mon esprit a découvert la Dimension des Dragons. Les quelques jours qui se sont écoulés ici ont été l'équivalent de plusieurs mois là-bas …

Et Harry rapporta au Maître des Potions toutes les découvertes qu'il avait faites. L'écoute et la compréhension de la Prophétie, les manipulations et les desseins réels de Dumbledore, l'apprentissage de la Magie Ancienne sous toutes ses formes, son statut d'héritier elfique et dragonique.

Lorsque Harry arrêta de parler, Séverus était littéralement sonné. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce gamin ne faisait effectivement rien comme les autres, mais là, il atteignait des sommets.

La longue conversation ayant ouvert leur appétit, Séverus décida d'aller préparer le dîner. Accompagné de Harry, ils se rendirent donc dans la cuisine. Tandis qu'ils s'activaient, Harry reprit :

\- Professeur, que s'est-il passé après ma disparition ? Comment a réagi Dumbledore ? Et Voldemort ?

\- En fait, ils sont tous les deux furieux. Dumbledore a envoyé tout l'Ordre du Phénix à votre recherche, ainsi que les Aurors qui lui sont fidèles. Personne n'a réussi à trouver le moindre indice. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait pareil avec les Mangemorts.

\- Et vous, vous ne risquez rien en jouant un double jeu auprès de chacun d'eux ?

\- Jusqu'à présent, tout va bien. J'arrive toujours à les manipuler l'un et l'autre même si Dumbledore est plus soupçonneux que d'habitude. Par contre …, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

\- Oui, qu'y a-til ?

\- Eh bien, vous connaissez Lucius Malefoy, je crois.

\- Le père de Draco ? Oui, répondit-il avec une grimace.

\- Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux jours et … j'ai eu une longue conversation avec lui concernant … sa loyauté envers le Lord Noir. Même s'il partage ses idéaux, il n'apprécie pas du tout sa mise en pratique. En fait, depuis qu'il menace son fils, Lucius a ouvert les yeux et s'est rendu compte des erreurs qu'il avait commises.

\- Quelles menaces ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que Draco rejoigne les rangs des Mangemorts. Il a prévu de lui apposer la Marque dans peu de temps et de lui faire faire son baptême du feu aussitôt après. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Voldemort est …, hésita Séverus.

\- Quoi ? Que pourrait-il faire de plus à Draco ? demanda Harry.

\- He bien, Voldemort a … en fait il est … très attiré par Draco ! souffla-t-il.

\- Attiré ? Mais, vous voulez dire comme si … ?

\- Oui ! Il veut Draco pour lui et franchement, sachant ce qui s'est déjà produit avec d'autres qui ont eu ses … faveurs, je comprends Lucius. Je ne souhaiterais ça à personne, même à mon pire ennemi.

\- C'est … horrible. Mais, on peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Harry. Draco ne veut … enfin, il ne veut pas ça quand même ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Et ses parents non plus ! Mais on ne quitte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi facilement, et demander l'aide de l'Ordre de Phénix me semble risqué.

\- Mais, et vous, vous ne pouvez pas les aider ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

\- Si, je pourrais leur offrir un asile ici. Mais je ne voulais pas compromettre votre sécurité.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ça arriver à Draco. On se déteste, mais moi non plus, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un aie à subir de telles horreurs. S'ils sont contre Voldemort, vous ne pouvez pas ne rien faire pour eux. Je vais partir. J'essaierai de trouver les Elfes avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

\- Non, vous ne devez pas partir. Votre sécurité est assurée ici. J'ai déjà obtenu un serment sorcier de la part de Lucius. Il m'a juré qu'il ferait tout pour vous aider à défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'a juré sur sa vie, sa magie et sur la vie de son fils unique.

\- Sur la vie de … Mais … , répondit Harry.

\- Il l'a fait. Et je connais suffisamment mon filleul pour savoir que non seulement il respectera la parole de son père, mais que lui aussi fera absolument tout pour vous aider, déclara Séverus, un peu énigmatique.

\- Votre filleul ? Draco est votre filleul ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Secouant négativement la tête, Harry fixa d'un air hagard son assiette vide. Ils avaient discuté tout au long du repas et il lui semblait subitement qu'une lourde pierre avait élu domicile dans son estomac.

\- Vous devez aller les chercher. Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser près de Voldemort, c'est trop dangereux, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux y retourner tout de suite. Le Maître nous a tous congédié avec ordre de se présenter devant lui dans quatre jours. Personne ne peut se rendre au Manoir Malefoy sans invitation et les Malefoy ne peuvent le quitter si facilement.

\- Alors, vous les ramènerez ici dans quatre jours ! décida-t-il.

**** HPDM ****

Les quatre jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Harry avait reçu l'autorisation de son Professeur d'utiliser les livres de la Bibliothèque. Il s'était donc plongé dans ses études. Le matin, il se consacrait à la lecture des grimoires anciens. Séverus s'était rapidement rendu compte que les connaissances de son élève étaient très étendues, y compris dans la Magie Noire. Avec un fin sourire, il se rappela la discussion qui l'avait opposé à son ancienne tête de Turc, concernant les désignations Noire et Blanche. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait ainsi débattre avec Harry lors d'échanges parfaitement civilisés.

L'après-midi, il s'isolait dans le petit bois qui s'étendait à l'arrière du Manoir. Se plongeant dans la méditation, il essayait de visualiser sa forme animagus. Caerulis lui avait appris qu'il pourrait se transformer en dragon, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait seulement aperçu des écailles noires, une aile et une queue.

Tandis que le jeune homme travaillait, Séverus s'enfermait dans son laboratoire, se lançant dans l'élaboration de potions complexes, dans l'espoir de tenir son inquiétude à distance.

Au matin du quatrième jour, Séverus se réveilla avant l'aube. Sans bruit, il descendit dans la cuisine et eut la surprise d'y retrouver Harry, le nez plongé dans une tasse de café. D'un mouvement de poignet, le jeune homme fit apparaître une seconde tasse devant le professeur de potions qui s'assit avec un profond soupir. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, chacun d'eux attendant le moment fatidique.

Une heure s'était écoulée, au bruit des cuillers tournant dans les breuvages devenus froids. Le soleil s'était levé timidement sur la lande écossaise, la nature se parant d'écharpes de brume scintillante.

Soudain, Séverus se leva, la main agrippée au bras gauche. Ça commençait. Le Maître les appelait. Il lança un regard tendu à Harry, attrapa sa robe de mangemort et son masque et courut dehors.

**** HPDM ****

Le brouhaha qui l'accueillit au Manoir Malefoy le mena jusqu'à la salle de réception. Apparemment, tous les fidèles étaient présents. Il rallia rapidement sa place attitrée auprès de Lucius et Narcissa. Il croisa Queudver et Greyback. Il aperçut McNair et les frères Lestranges, ainsi que Parkinson et Nott. Par contre, il ne put repérer Bellatrix. Elle devait probablement minauder auprès du Maître encore absent. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Lucius et hocha brièvement la tête.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pu se parler, mais ce simple signe leur confirmait qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où ils s'affranchiraient du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort fit soudain son entrée, suivi de Bellatrix qui souriait d'un air sadique. Deux hommes les suivaient, porteurs d'un brasero. Un troisième s'avança avec un fer à marquer.

Le silence se fit sur la foule. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils allaient assister à l'intronisation de nouveaux Mangemorts. Certains se redressèrent avec fierté. Enfin, leurs enfants allaient prendre leur place dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autres baissèrent le regard, craignant que leurs doutes ne transparaissent. D'autres encore restèrent impassibles, du moins en apparence. C'était le cas de Lucius, Narcissa et Séverus.

Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils devaient partir avant que Draco ne subisse l'humiliation de la marque. Et pire encore.

\- Mes amis, je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui afin d'honorer vos familles. Aujourd'hui, vos enfants vont enfin vous rejoindre dans l'honneur de me servir. Et pour fêter ce grand moment, ils attaqueront ensuite un petit village moldu. Ils sanctifieront leur appartenance en massacrant la vermine humaine qui dépare notre monde, entama Voldemort. Bellatrix, fais donc entrer mes futurs disciples.

Son sourire s'élargissant, l'ancienne pensionnaire d'Azkaban ouvrit la porte latérale et appela les gardes stationnés dans le couloir. Ils poussèrent devant eux une dizaine d'adolescents. Comme pour leurs parents, certains entrèrent avec morgue, d'autres laissèrent transparaître leur crainte. Parmi eux se trouvait Draco. Il passa droit et fier devant sa tante. Mais pour ses parents et son parrain, il était clair qu'il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait jamais voulu rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, mais n'avait jamais osé en faire part à son père.

\- Vous voici donc, mes jeunes amis. Vous allez pouvoir me prêter allégeance. Qui veut donc commencer ? questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les jeunes gens échangèrent des coups d'œil, personne ne souhaitant se présenter en premier. S'impatientant, Bellatrix fendit le groupe et attrapa Draco par le bras pour le pousser vers le Lord Noir. Ce dernier se crispa et tenta de reculer, mais sa tante le bouscula avec suffisamment de violence pour le faire tomber à genoux devant le groupe.

\- Draco ! Mais c'est parfait ! Voilà comment doit se présenter un futur Mangemort devant son maître, susurra Voldemort. Bellatrix, dégage son bras et tiens le bien. Greyback, aide-la. Mulciber, approche avec le fer !

Avec un sourire encore plus machiavélique, Bellatrix agrippa la manche de Draco et déchira le tissu léger pour découvrir son avant-bras. Greyback vint se placer derrière le fils Malefoy, appuyant fortement les mains sur ses épaules, pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Voldemort, fixant sa future victime avec convoitise, releva sa baguette, la pointant sur l'endroit où le fer allait se poser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le sort qui lui lierait le jeune sorcier, un grand fracas retentit dans la salle.

Lucius lança un sort de découpe dans le dos de Greyback qui relâcha son emprise sur Draco. Dans le même temps, Narcissa avait stupefixé sa sœur qui en tombant, entraîna Mulciber dans sa chute. Il lâcha le fer qui glissa jusqu'aux lourdes tentures encadrant les grandes fenêtres. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles s'embrasaient, paniquant les participants à la cérémonie avortée. Le feu se communiquait rapidement, s'étendant de fenêtre en fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, Séverus avait empoigné Draco et le tirait vers les portes, suivi de Lucius et Narcissa qui écartaient tous les gêneurs à grand renfort de maléfices divers.

Voldemort hurlait de rage et lançait des Doloris à tour de bras. Ne réussissant pas à atteindre les fuyards, les rayons verts commencèrent à éclaircir les rangs. Plusieurs corps avaient percutés le sol avant que les quatre traitres n'atteignent les portes.

Courant de toutes leurs forces, ils traversèrent le portail gigantesque en évitant les assauts de ceux qui tentaient de les arrêter. Ils ne purent cependant tous les éviter et de nombreuses blessures commençaient à les affaiblir. Séverus, tenant toujours fermement Draco, disparut rapidement. Juste avant de transplaner avec Narcissa, Lucius se retourna et visa le manoir de sa baguette. Après une courte incantation, un étrange flux argenté frappa la maison. Aussitôt, un grondement se fit entendre. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le couple Malefoy se retourna et disparut à son tour.

**** HPDM ****

Séverus les attendait en compagnie de Draco, debout près de la borne. Sans un mot, il attrapa les mains de Narcissa et de son fils pour les entailler rapidement. Aussitôt, il appliqua les paumes ensanglantées sur la barrière qui scintilla et murmura le sort qui les assimilerait désormais à des membres de la famille. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux :

\- Bienvenue au Manoir Rogue !


	11. Chapter 11 Guérison

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

**Chapitre 11 : Interrogations**

Les quatre fuyards remontèrent lentement l'allée jusqu'au perron. Si Narcissa et Séverus ne souffraient que de grosses contusions, Lucius quant à lui, avait subi un maléfice cuisant particulièrement efficace du côté droit de son corps. Son visage, son épaule et son bras, ainsi que le haut de sa jambe présentaient une brûlure importante. Rien qu'une bonne potion et quelques onguents ne puissent guérir, mais en attendant, la douleur était intense.

Quelques mètres avant l'entrée, Draco s'effondra, rattrapé de justesse par son parrain. Son visage était livide et en sueur et Séverus sentit une humidité suspecte traverser sa robe de sorcier. Retirant sa main, il la découvrit recouverte de sang.

Relevant le jeune homme et écartant le tissu, les trois adultes se rendirent compte que plusieurs lacérations profondes zébraient son dos. On lui avait lancé des sorts de découpe à plusieurs reprises.

Le soulevant rapidement, Séverus s'élança vers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se rua vers son laboratoire. En chemin, il croisa le regard de Harry qui avait repris son poste de surveillance, assis au milieu des escaliers.

Sans un mot, le Survivant se releva et suivit son professeur. En arrivant en bas des marches, il croisa les époux Malefoy qu'il salua d'un simple mouvement de la tête avant d'enfiler le couloir menant à l'antre de Séverus.

Celui-ci avait allongé son filleul sur la même table qui avait accueilli Harry quelques jours plutôt. Il l'avait installé à plat ventre et lui avait retiré robe et chemise pour pouvoir appliquer les soins nécessaires.

Les entailles saignaient toujours, malgré les onguents qu'il avait déjà étalés. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main tremblante en marmonnant « _Vulnera Sanentur_ » sur les blessures, mais cela ne donnait aucun résultat. L'hémorragie continuait et il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Les épaules de Draco étaient marquées par l'empreinte cruelle des mains de Greyback. De nombreux hématomes étaient également visibles sur son dos et ses bras.

Constatant l'inaction de la formule de soins et des onguents, Harry s'approcha doucement. Il posa la main sur le bras de Séverus, l'invitant à cesser son action et l'écartant légèrement. Toujours silencieux, il lui demanda du regard l'autorisation d'intervenir.

Très inquiet et attentif, le Maître des Potions fit un pas de côté, laissant Harry seul devant Draco, provoquant un murmure réprobateur chez Lucius, accompagné d'un gémissement de douleur.

Totalement concentré, Harry tendit lentement les mains au-dessus de Draco. Il ferma les yeux et doucement une lueur bleue apparut au bout de ses doigts. Peu à peu, elle s'étendit aux deux paumes et sembla pulser au rythme d'un battement de cœur silencieux. Au contact de la peau du blessé, le voile irisé changea de couleur, prenant une teinte plus profonde, aux reflets d'améthyste.

Muets et immobiles, les adultes constatèrent que la chair se reconstituait. Les entailles se refermaient et les contusions s'estompaient imperceptiblement.

Un hoquet de stupeur de Narcissa fit réagir Séverus qui se tourna vers ses amis. L'état de Lucius se rappela alors à son souvenir et il poussa ce dernier vers une seconde table où il le força à s'allonger. Faisant disparaître les vêtements gênants d'un sort informulé, tout en préservant la pudeur du blessé, il lui fit avaler une potion d'antidouleur avant d'appliquer une lotion pour les brûlures. L'ayant emmailloté dans des bandes régénératrices spéciales, il s'occupa de Narcissa et de lui-même. Ils n'avaient que des contusions, donc de simples potions antidouleur suffiraient comme soin, ainsi qu'une potion énergisante.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Harry et Draco, il vit le premier écarter les mains et la lueur de guérison s'atténuer. S'approchant, il put constater que toutes les coupures étaient propres et presque complètement cicatrisées. Ils retournèrent précautionneusement le blond sur le dos et Séverus lui fit ingurgiter plusieurs fioles : une potion d'antidouleur, une de régénération sanguine et enfin une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, autant que Draco puisse se reposer et retrouver des forces tranquillement.

Tandis que Séverus s'activait auprès de son filleul, Harry s'était discrètement éclipsé. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait la magie guérisseuse et il se sentait complètement vidé. Adossé plus loin contre le mur, il se laissa glisser au sol et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Caerulis lui avait bien dit qu'il devait y aller doucement, qu'il devait doser ses efforts, mais l'état de Draco était critique.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Il croisa un doux regard bleu, embrumé par les larmes.

\- Merci, murmura dans un souffle Narcissa.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Les remerciements étaient inutiles.

\- Harry, vous allez bien ? interrogea Séverus qui avait suivi Narcissa dans le couloir.

\- Oui, Professeur, juste un peu fatigué et puis, s'interrompit-il alors que son estomac grondait, j'ai un peu faim.

Le bruit incongru et la remarque penaude du jeune homme détendit l'atmosphère, les trois adultes laissant échapper un bref ricanement.

\- Il ne reste donc plus qu'à aller préparer le repas dans ce cas, ironisa le Maître des Potions.

\- Il est déjà prêt, sous un sort de stase dans la cuisine, Monsieur, indiqua Harry.

\- Eh bien, allons donc manger !

En se redressant, Harry croisa les yeux de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci lui adressa un bref signe de tête auquel il répondit doucement. Les relations n'étaient pas encore très amicales, mais au moins, elles n'étaient pas hostiles.

**** HPDM ****

Installés à la table de la cuisine, tous quatre savouraient le délicieux ragoût qu'avait mitonné le Survivant.

\- Je m'étonne de vous voir si bon cuisinier alors que vous êtes une vraie calamité en cours de potions.

Confus, Harry fixa son professeur en piquant un fard.

\- Si j'en crois ce que Draco rapporte sur ton comportement tyrannique et injuste pendant tes cours, il n'est pas étonnant que tes étudiants y perdent tous leurs moyens, rétorqua Lucius, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de son ami et incrédule de la part du jeune homme.

\- Il n'y a rien de compliqué à suivre une simple recette. Ce n'est pas ma faute si…, s'interrompit Séverus en remarquant que son élève baissait précipitamment la tête, les joues encore plus rouges. Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu trop … dur.

Marmonnant ces derniers mots de façon à peine audible, Séverus retourna à son repas. Après une brève hésitation, les autres l'imitèrent. Lucius arborait un sourire goguenard, Narcissa levait les yeux au ciel devant cet enfantillage et Harry semblait se demander s'il avait bien entendu.

Ayant débarrassé la table, Harry allait entamer la vaisselle à la façon moldue (hé oui, on n'oublie pas un conditionnement de seize ans en trois jours), quand Séverus lui signala que la maison étant bien protégée, il pouvait sans risque utiliser sa magie. Hésitant, Harry se retourna pour lui faire face :

\- Monsieur, est-ce que vous savez si quelqu'un a récupéré mes affaires chez mon oncle ?

\- Non, je l'ignore. Je sais que Maugrey, Shacklebolt et Tonks ont été envoyés chez vous pour enquêter sur votre disparition, c'est tout. Personne n'a encore parlé de vos affaires, de votre baguette ou de votre chouette.

\- Hedwige est chez Ron. Il doit la garder pendant les vacances et me la rendre quand je retournerai à Poudlard.

\- Je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour lui rapporter les derniers évènements. J'en profiterai pour essayer d'en apprendre plus.

\- Non Monsieur, il ne faut pas… je peux attendre …

\- Harry, je dois de toute façon lui faire un rapport. Si je reste absent trop longtemps, ça pourrait éveiller les soupçons. Je vous l'ai dit, votre disparition l'a rendu très nerveux et ses réactions semblent déjà étranges. Mieux vaut éviter de trop chatouiller un dragon qui dort.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Merci Professeur.

\- De rien. Je vais me changer et y aller tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, Séverus quitta la pièce. Il fut bientôt suivi par les époux Malefoy qui se rendaient au chevet de leur fils, non sans avoir remercié le jeune homme pour le repas. Harry termina le rangement de la cuisine et se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y resta pas longtemps, les nerfs à vif. Finalement, il décida de retourner méditer dans le petit bois. Il était sûr qu'il ne tarderait pas à prendre sa forme animagus. L'image du dragon était maintenant bien nette dans sa tête et il était impatient de goûter à cette nouvelle expérience.

**** HPDM ****

Séverus transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard et prit tout son temps pour remonter vers le château. Il aimait profiter du grand parc, surtout que le calme y régnait en l'absence des élèves. Il aperçut au loin le Lac Noir à la surface duquel flottait le Calamar géant. Par-dessus le bruissement des feuilles dans la brise, il entendit le chant du Phénix. Levant les yeux, il vit l'oiseau perché sur la tour abritant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Parcourant les couloirs silencieux, il arriva rapidement devant la gargouille gardienne à qui il murmura « Roudoudou ». Il gravit les escaliers et frappa à la porte du Directeur.

\- Entrez, Séverus.

\- Bonjour, Albus.

\- Comment allez-vous, mon ami ? J'ai appris que la dernière réunion de Voldemort avait été assez mouvementée.

\- En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait introniser les nouveaux Mangemorts, en commençant par Draco Malefoy. Seulement, ses parents ne semblaient pas d'accord.

\- Vous dites que Lucius Malefoy a trahi Voldemort ?

\- Oui ! Narcissa et lui ont récupéré Draco en jetant des sorts de découpe et de stupefixion contre Greyback et Bellatrix. J'ai tenté de les aider en gênant les autres. Quand je suis sorti, j'ai juste eu le temps de les voir transplaner. J'ignore où ils sont partis.

\- Dommage qu'ils ne m'aient pas contactés. L'aide de Lucius aurait été précieuse. Il est aussi proche de Voldemort que vous, si ce n'est plus.

\- Draco allait être marqué, ils n'ont pas eu le choix, s'exclama Séverus.

\- Peut-être, mais les sacrifices sont inévitables en temps de guerre.

\- Vous parlez d'un enfant ! On ne sacrifie pas les enfants comme ça !

\- Parfois, la vie ne vous laisse pas d'autre choix ! assena Dumbledore.

Séverus resta coi. Finalement, Harry avait bien raison de croire que sa vie n'avait d'autre utilité au vieil homme qu'en tant qu'instrument pour gagner la guerre. La facilité avec laquelle il parlait de sacrifier des enfants le révoltait. Le Directeur ne regrettait la défection de Lucius que dans le sens où il perdait lui-même une occasion contre Voldemort. Le Maître des Potions en venait à s'interroger sur les véritables buts de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, la défaite de Voldemort était le principal, mais que se cachait-il derrière ? Qu'y avait-il derrière cette façade de papy-gateau ?

\- Et pour Harry, avez-vous eu des informations ? reprit Dumbledore, sortant Séverus de son introspection.

\- Non rien ! Certains Mangemorts disent qu'il est mort, d'autres qu'il a fui le pays. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé que c'est une ruse de votre part.

\- Une ruse ? Mais où serait l'intérêt de mettre tout le monde sorcier en émoi en faisant disparaître leur Sauveur ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Je l'ignore mais le Lord Noir s'inquiète surtout de la baguette du gamin. Il ne peut expliquer ce qui s'est produit au cimetière. Il veut trouver une réponse avant leur prochain face à face.

\- La baguette de Harry partage un cœur jumeau avec celle de Voldemort. Elles contiennent toutes deux une plume de phénix et sont donc liées. C'est ce qui a empêché Voldemort de le tuer dans le cimetière et qui a déclenché les phénomènes étranges qui s'y sont déroulés. La baguette est restée à Privet Drive, ainsi que toutes ses affaires. Maugrey voulait les ramener ici, mais je préfère que tout reste là-bas. Si Harry revient pour sa baguette, nous aurons un moyen de le retrouver. D'après Ollivander, le fait qu'elle contient un plume de Fumseck devrait nous permettre de le repérer s'il pratique la magie.

\- J'ignorais tout de cette possibilité de traçage, s'étonna Séverus

\- C'est un secret bien gardé des fabricants de baguette. Ils ne veulent pas que ce savoir tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Donc, nous devons simplement attendre qu'il se dévoile. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

\- Rien de particulier. Tous les autres continuent les recherches. J'imagine qu'avec la défection de Malefoy, Voldemort risque de vous réclamer souvent, s'enquit Dumbledore.

\- Oui, il a envoyé des équipes à la recherche des traîtres. …, prétendit Séverus. Je ne crois pas qu'on les retrouvera si facilement. Lucius peut se montrer plus rusé que Salazar lui-même, et quand il s'agit de sa famille

\- Très bien. Rentrez chez vous et tenez-moi au courant de la situation. Si j'ai des nouvelles concernant Harry, je vous enverrai un message.

\- Bien. Au revoir, Albus.

Séverus quitta lentement Poudlard, l'esprit empli de questions.


	12. Chapter 12 Acceptation et expédition

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

**Chapitre 12 : Acceptation et Expédition**

Séverus rentra en Ecosse après un rapide détour par l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il retrouva Lucius et Narcissa dans le petit salon, autour d'une tasse de thé. S'installant sur le canapé, il se servit à son tour :

\- Comment va Draco ? demanda-t'il.

\- Bien. Ses blessures sont toutes refermées. Il dort encore, mais nous l'avons installé dans une chambre à l'étage. Il est mieux dans un lit que sur une table de ton laboratoire, ironisa Lucius.

\- Nous devrons aussi faire quelque chose pour vos vêtements, continua le potionniste sans relever la pique. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez pu faire vos valises correctement ?

\- On pourrait commander sur des catalogues de vente par hibou, mais ce serait plus rapide de nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Reste à voir comment nous pouvons faire ? rétorqua le blond.

\- Il faudra utiliser des glamours. Je n'ai pas de réserve de polynectar et la concoction demande un mois. On va attendre que Draco aille mieux pour organiser une sortie.

Il leur rapporta ensuite les propos de Dumbledore à l'annonce de leur abandon du Mage Noir.

\- Ce vieux fou croyait vraiment que j'allais implorer son aide ? s'écria l'aristocrate. Il n'a vraiment plus aucun sens des réalités. Comment peut-il imaginer que j'aurai mis la vie de Draco en danger pour le peu d'informations que j'aurai pu glaner ?

\- Ce n'est pas tant cela qui me dérange, que son argument de la nécessité des sacrifices en temps de guerre, intervint doucement Narcissa. Nous devrions tout faire pour préserver nos enfants de ces horreurs et lui, il semble trouver normal de leur infliger une telle torture.

\- Et s'il accorde si peu d'importance à Draco, on peut réellement craindre le rôle qu'il réserve à Potter à l'avenir, reprit son époux.

\- Harry, dit Séverus insistant une nouvelle fois sur le prénom, est parfaitement conscient de la situation, je te l'ai expliqué. Ce n'est pas sans raison qu'il a requis mon aide plutôt que de retourner dans le giron de Dumbledore. Il nous réserve encore beaucoup de surprises, mais je t'avoue que cela me donne enfin de l'espoir que cette guerre se termine moins dramatiquement que nous ne le croyons actuellement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- C'est à Harry d'en parler, s'il le souhaite. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

\- Je crois qu'il est sorti dans le parc un peu après ton départ, répondit Narcissa.

A cet instant, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer lentement. Séverus s'approcha de la porte du salon et invita Harry à les rejoindre.

Les traits de l'adolescent étaient encore tirés par la fatigue et une petite lueur de frustration brillait dans ses yeux verts. Il accepta d'un sourire las la tasse que lui tendait Narcissa et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

\- Tout s'est bien passé chez Dumbledore, Professeur ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Oui, sans problème, merci Harry. J'ai appris que votre baguette était restée chez les Dursley, ainsi que toutes vos affaires.

\- Croyez-vous que je pourrais aller les chercher, Monsieur ?

\- Eh bien, en fait … hésita Séverus en lançant un regard aux Malefoy.

\- Monsieur, vous m'avez dit que Monsieur Malefoy vous avait fait un serment sorcier. Si vous lui faites confiance, vous pouvez parler devant eux, reprit Harry. Je leur ferai confiance aussi.

La déclaration de Harry étonna Séverus. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu dans sa courte vie, sa capacité à faire confiance ne semblait pas diminuée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser de naïveté. Son expression reflétait parfaitement une nouvelle maturité.

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard surpris. Au vu de leurs premières rencontres, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry accepte aussi facilement leur présence. Mais il avait déjà fait preuve d'une grande générosité en soignant son fils. Séverus aurait pu s'occuper de Draco, mais la guérison aurait été bien plus longue.

\- Harry, commença Lucius, je vous promets de tout faire pour vous aider à combattre Voldemort. Je vous le jure sur…

\- Non ! Arrêtez, Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous ne devez pas me faire de serment. Celui que vous avez prêté au Professeur Rogue est plus que suffisant. Dites-moi simplement que vous ferez tout pour m'aider à arrêter Voldemort. Trop de personnes sont déjà mortes à cause de lui, aidez-moi à protéger mes amis et leurs familles, Draco et tous les autres.

\- Je vous le promets Harry, dit-il en lui tendant la main après s'être levé.

Harry se leva à son tour et serra la main de Lucius avec un sourire. Narcissa s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle souffla à son oreille :

\- Nous ferons tout pour vous aider, Harry.

Légèrement étourdi, Harry se rassit en croisant le regard malicieux de Rogue.

\- Bien, dans ce cas. Dumbledore a découvert un moyen de tracer les sorciers grâce à l'utilisation des baguettes. Dans votre cas, c'est la plume de phénix qu'elle contient qui pourrait vous trahir. Il a décidé de laisser vos affaires chez votre oncle avec l'espoir que vous les récupériez. De cette façon, dès que vous ferez de la magie, il pourra vous repérer, expliqua Séverus.

\- Même ici ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne et si les protections de la maison seront efficaces.

\- Mais, je pourrais quand même aller chercher mes affaires. Il suffit que je ne fasse pas de magie avec ma baguette avant de retourner à Poudlard.

\- Vous voulez retourner à Poudlard, s'enquit Séverus.

\- J'y suis obligé. Si j'arrive à survivre à Voldemort, il faudra bien que je passe mon diplôme. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que l'école, même si Dumbledore y est. Maintenant que je sais à quoi m'attendre, je ne le laisserai plus me manipuler.

\- Alors, nous irons chez votre oncle. Vous les connaissez, quand pourrons-nous pénétrer dans la maison sans nous faire remarquer ? demanda Séverus.

\- Je dirai vers le milieu de la nuit, après le dernier journal. Normalement, plus personne ne bouge dans la maison à ce moment-là. De plus, l'oncle Vernon et Dudley ronflent suffisamment fort pour couvrir les bruits que nous pourrions faire. Mais, il faudra faire attention en arrivant. Il y a souvent un membre de l'Ordre en faction près de la maison et Madame Figg est toujours cachée derrière ses rideaux.

\- Arabella Figg ? questionna Séverus.

\- Oui, j'ai appris qu'elle était cracmol après l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Elle a été placée là par Dumbledore pour me surveiller.

\- Très bien. Nous ferons cela ce soir. Nous utiliserons des sortilèges de glamour et de désillusion. Si Maugrey est là, il ne pourra pas nous repérer malgré son œil magique.

\- Je viendrai avec vous, déclara Lucius.

**** HPDM ****

Alors qu'un clocher lointain sonnait 2h, trois silhouettes apparurent près de la vieille balançoire d'un parc. Tout aussi soudainement, elles disparurent laissant derrière elle un très léger ondoiement, comme une onde de chaleur.

Les trois hommes avaient décidé de transplaner à une bonne distance de Privet Drive afin de diminuer les risques de rencontre. Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de la coquette petite maison. Les deux adultes l'observèrent avec attention. Ils notèrent la présence étrange de barreaux devant une petite fenêtre de l'étage. Harry les mena rapidement à la porte de la cuisine, à l'arrière du bâtiment. A la vue de la cabane à outils calcinée, il ne put retenir un frisson qui n'échappa pas à Séverus.

Lucius murmura un _Alohomora_ et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Comme Harry l'avait prédit, des ronflements sonores se faisaient entendre jusque dans la cuisine immaculée. Le jeune homme se retint de laisser des traces partout sur les surfaces métalliques, sachant que cela allait rendre sa tante hystérique en les découvrant. Il devait entrer et sortir sans que cela ne se sache.

\- Où sont vos affaires ? demanda Lucius.

\- Ma malle se trouve dans mon ancien placard sous l'escalier. J'ai aussi quelques affaires dans ma chambre à l'étage.

\- Commençons par la chambre alors.

Harry les guida vers l'escalier, leur signalant d'éviter la sixième marche qui grinçait. Il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et remarqua avec soulagement que les verrous et cadenas n'étaient pas fermés. Il poussa tout doucement la porte, retenant son souffle lorsqu'un couinement se fit entendre, interrompant les ronflements. Tous se figèrent et entendirent quelqu'un grogner. Puis le bruit reprit encore plus fort. Harry s'avança rapidement vers son petit bureau. Dégageant une latte du plancher, il y récupéra quelques lettres, une bourse magique et un album-photo. Dans l'armoire branlante, il attrapa cinq petits cahiers et une boîte en fer décorée.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres observaient avec consternation la petite pièce défraîchie et son mobilier bancal. C'était donc ça, la chambre du Survivant. Bien qu'il ait déjà appris tout cela dans les souvenirs de Harry, la réalité de la situation frappa Séverus avec force. Comment avait-on pu traiter le fils de Lily de cette façon ?

Sur un signe de Harry, ils redescendirent tous les trois au rez-de-chaussée. L'adolescent s'arrêta devant une petite porte fermée par un loquet. Il tira lentement sur la tige et dévoila le placard sous l'escalier. Il prit le risque de tirer sur le cordon pour allumer l'ampoule nue. La chiche lumière révéla la malle de Harry et son balai, posés sur le galetas qui lui servait autrefois de matelas. Séverus et Lucius empoignèrent la malle non sans discerner un dessin d'enfant malhabile punaisé sur la cloison.

On y voyait deux silhouettes, l'une présentait des cheveux noirs, l'autre rouges, le visage sous la forme d'un cercle barré d'un grand sourire. Chacune tenait par la main une silhouette plus petite, aux cheveux noirs également, mais que l'on avait agrémenté de deux points verts pour les yeux, entourés d'un cercle noir. Harry avait voulu y représenter ses parents inconnus.

Après avoir récupérer son balai, tous trois sortirent de la maison. Harry ouvrit sa malle pour y déposer ses affaires et récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité. Attachant l'Eclair de Feu avec les courroies de la maille, il recouvrit le tout de la cape.

Toujours en silence, ils repartirent vers le parc, Harry ouvrant la marche, Lucius et Séverus portant la malle.

Arrivés à la balançoire, Séverus sortit de sa poche un bout de métal. Les trois hommes posèrent chacun leurs mains dessus et le portoloin s'activa, les ramenant en Ecosse. La mission avait été un succès.

**** HPDM ****

Harry trébucha en réapparaissant près de la borne. Il détestait la sensation de voyager en portoloin. L'impression qu'un crochet le saisissait par le nombril pour le forcer à passer dans un étroit tuyau lui donnait toujours la nausée.

A côté de lui, Séverus et Lucius ne semblaient pas le moins du monde incommodés. Lucius leva le sort de désillusion qui les camouflait. Si la pose de ce sort donnait une sensation de froid humide, l'inverse se produisait quand on le retirait, comme si on se couvrait d'une chaude couverture moelleuse. Le potionniste se chargea de dissiper les glamours.

Harry replia sa cape d'invisibilité et voulut soulever sa malle quand les deux adultes l'empoignèrent une nouvelle fois en prenant la direction du Manoir. Une fois dans le hall, Séverus murmura un sort qui envoya les bagages de Harry directement dans sa chambre.

Narcissa qui les attendait se présenta à la porte du salon :

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, répondit son époux, sans anicroche. Nous n'avons rencontré personne.

Ils suivirent la femme dans le salon et s'installèrent devant des whiskys Pure Feu pour Lucius et Séverus, une tasse de thé pour Narcissa et une bièreaubeurre pour Harry.

\- Harry, commença Lucius, c'était quoi ce placard ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un vivait là ?

Les joues de Harry prirent une vive teinte rouge tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses mains serrées.

\- C'était le cas, murmura-t-il gêné. C'est là que je dormais jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard et qu'ils me laissent m'installer dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

\- La chambre avec les barreaux à la fenêtre et les verrous sur la porte ?

\- Oui.

L'aristocrate blond échangea un regard dégoûté avec son ami. Même s'il reconnaissait détester les moldus, les sang-de-bourbe et les sang-mêlé (à quelques exceptions près), ce qu'il avait vu lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge. Son fils était son bien le plus précieux. Traiter un enfant comme ces moldus l'avaient fait de Harry le révulsait.

\- Bon, la journée a été longue, dit Séverus, coupant court à ses réflexions, et demain sera difficile aussi, si nous voulons nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Draco devrait être parfaitement remis à son réveil. Je propose que nous allions tous nous reposer.

Tous acquiescèrent et montèrent rapidement.

**** HPDM ****

Dans sa chambre, Harry ouvrit sa malle avec plaisir. Il rangea rapidement ses quelques vêtements dans les armoires et plaça ses livres sur les rayons de la bibliothèque. Il déposa soigneusement sa baguette dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser avant de rentre à Poudlard, donc autant la mettre à l'abri. L'album-photo que lui avait offert Hagrid l'y rejoignit, ainsi que la bourse magique.

Il plaça les cahiers récupérés à Privet Drive dans le tiroir central du bureau, de même que les lettres. Son Eclair de Feu fut appuyé contre le mur, près de son lit.

Sa malle, contenant encore une partie de son matériel scolaire, trouva sa place au pied de son lit, comme c'était le cas dans son dortoir à l'école. Il s'occuperait de la vider et de la nettoyer plus tard.

Récupérant son pyjama, Harry se changea et se glissa entre les draps. Il s'endormit aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller, un doux sourire aux lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13 Rencontres

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

**Chapitre 13 : Rencontres**

Un rayon de soleil malicieux chatouilla la joue de Drago. Désorienté, ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux sur une chambre inconnue. La panique le submergea un bref instant avant que les derniers événements ne lui reviennent en mémoire.

Greyback et sa tante Bellatrix. Le fer chauffé à blanc pour le marquer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La fuite et le transplanage avec son parrain et ses parents. "Bienvenue au Manoir Rogue". Et la douleur térébrante suivie du trou noir.

Il se releva prudemment, le corps simplement courbaturé. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir reçu un sort de découpe dans le dos.

Il avisa une porte à la droite du lit. Elle menait à une grande salle de bain équipée d'une baignoire et d'une douche multi-jets. L'évier côtoyait une étagère garnie de douces serviettes éponges. Quelques vêtements étaient posés dessus, visiblement à son attention. Drago prit plaisir à se délasser un long moment sous la cascade d'eau chaude. Un simple sort de rétrécissement lui permit d'ajuster à sa taille les vêtements, prêt manifeste de son parrain.

Fin prêt, il se décida à partir à la découverte de la maison de Séverus.

Dans le couloir, une délicieuse odeur titilla ses narines et taquina son estomac vide. Se laissant guider, il descendit le grand escalier et ne tarda pas à trouver la resta figé sur le seuil en apercevant la silhouette qui s'activait aux fourneaux. Même de dos, il ne pouvait pas manquer de reconnaître son ennemi juré, Harry Potter !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, par Merlin , tu t'es fait engager comme elfe de maison ?

\- Bonjour Draco, répondit doucement Harry, ignorant la sortie du blond. Tu as bien dormi ? As-tu faim ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Séverus ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Nous pourrons en parler après le petit-déjeuner si tu veux ?

En disant ces mots, le jeune homme glissa sur la table un plat rempli de pancakes et retourna à sa tâche.

\- Par Mordred, Potter ! Réponds-moi ! hurla-t-il

\- Draco, mon chéri ! s'écria Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce, enlaçant son fils. Tu te sens bien ? Pourquoi cries-tu ainsi ?

\- Maman ! râla le jeune blond, tout en appréciant discrètement l'étreinte, en jetant un regard noir sur le dos du Survivant. Tu peux me dire ce que le Balafré fout ici ?

\- Draco ! claqua la voix de Lucius. Un Malefoy se comporte avec dignité !

\- Mais, Père, c'est Potter, il …

\- Je sais parfaitement que c'est Harry. Comme il te l'a dit, c'est une longue histoire. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Maintenant, excuse-toi pour ce comportement inqualifiable.

\- Gne suis déslé, Potter, grinça Draco entre ses dents serrées, avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Se retournant légèrement, Harry inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation de ses excuses, coupant Lucius dans son envie de réprimander une fois de plus son fils. Il aperçut le bref sourire malicieux du cuisinier. Manifestement, Harry connaissait vraiment mieux son fils que celui-ci ne l'imaginait.

Tandis que Draco se laissait tomber gracieusement sur une chaise, Harry apporta un plat d'œufs brouillés et un autre contenant des saucisses et du bacon grillé à point. Alors qu'il se tournait une nouvelle fois vers la cuisinière, Narcissa lui saisit doucement l'épaule pour l'inviter à s'assoeir.

\- Viens manger, Harry. Tu en as bien besoin.

\- En effet, répondit Séverus en apparaissant sur le seuil de la pièce. Je vois que tu as encore fait des merveilles en cuisine, lança-t-il à Harry en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme le fixa un instant, ahuri. Son professeur l'avait-il bien tutoyé ? Et lancé un clin d'œil. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne remarqua même pas Draco partager sa stupeur. Le fils Malefoy observait les trois adultes, semblant se demander si sa blessure n'était pas beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Rêvait-il ?

\- Oncle Sev, je voulais te remercier. Grâce à toi, je n'ai aucune séquelle du sort de découpe qui m'a touché quand on s'est enfui. Tu es vraiment le plus grand Maître de Potions du Monde.

\- Draco, je ne …, commenca Séverus qui s'interrompit en voyant Harry secouer légèrement la tête. Ce n'est rien, c'est normal, voyons, reprit-il.

Et il vit Harry lui sourire d'un air complice. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que son étudiant ménageait la fierté de son filleul. Celui-ci aurait bien du mal à accepter que ce soit Harry.

Après avoir savouré le repas, Lucius invita son fils à le suivre avec sa mère dans le bureau de Séverus. Avant de quitter la pièce, il interrogea Harry du regard. Après un instant d'hésitation, celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Séverus.

\- Je crois que Monsieur Malefoy souhaite expliquer à Draco tout ce qui s'est passé, mais il ne voulait pas le faire sans mon accord.

\- Et tu as déduit cela d'un seul regard ?

\- Eh bien, je … Je ne sais pas. Ça semblait tellement évident. C'est comme si je le savais.

\- Il faudrait que nous prenions le temps de discuter un peu de tout ça plus tard. J'ai l'impression que tu développes une sorte d'empathie.

\- De l'empathie, Professeur ?

\- Oui Harry, tu te ressens les intentions, les sentiments de tes interlocuteurs. Et je crois que tu peux utiliser mon prénom, du moins tant que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard.

\- Vous croyez que c'est un de ses pouvoirs que je suis censé acquérir, Prof… Séverus ?

\- C'est bien possible. Mais laissons cela pour l'instant. Nous allons nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Il faut que les Malefoy s'achètent de nouveaux habits, et nous pourrons en profiter pour te refaire une nouvelle garde-robe également, déclara-t-il, s'attirant une grimace du Survivant.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Tout le monde doit être à ma recherche.

\- Nous irons cachés sous des sorts de glamour. Je n'ai plus de polynectar en réserve et pas le temps d'en préparer. Les sorts seront suffisamment puissants pour nous permettre de faire tous les achats nécessaires, y compris vos fournitures scolaires, et ils seront également plus confortables.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et j'imagine que nous ne pourrons pas aller à Gringotts pour en retirer ?

\- En fait, Harry, nous pouvons parfaitement nous rendre à la banque. Les Gobelins ne sont jamais loyaux qu'à eux-mêmes. Ils ne prennent parti ni pour Dumbledore, ni pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, même cachés sous des sorts, ils sont tout à fait capables de nous reconnaître. C'est généralement pour cela que les sorciers leur confient la rédaction de tous les documents nécessaires à la gestion de leur patrimoine. Les Gobelins privilégieront toujours les intérêts des sorciers, sans laisser place à la moindre interférence extérieure, à moins qu'ils n'entrent en contradiction avec les lois gobelines. J'imagine que vous avez récupéré la clé de vos parents.

\- Oui, Mons… Séverus.

\- Eh bien, allez la chercher. Je vais mettre un sort de stase sur ma dernière potion. Je vous appellerai dès que les Malefoy seront prêts.

Harry grimpa dans sa chambre et récupéra la petite clé dorée dans la bourse magique. En attendant d'être appelé, il se remit à la lecture d'un vieux grimoire emprunté dans la bibliothèque de son professeur.

Un bref coup sur la porte lui fit relever la tête pour voir Draco entrer.

\- Pot… Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- On t'attend dans le salon pour partir.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! répondit-il en refermant le livre

\- Harry ? Je voulais … enfin … heu … Merci pour ce que tu as fait ! murmura le blond.

\- De rien. On y va ? répliqua rapidement Harry, sentant la gêne manifeste de son « ennemi ».

Les deux adolescents descendirent rapidement rejoindre les adultes. Lucius plaça les sorts de glamour et tous empruntèrent la cheminée à destination du Chaudron Baveur. Un peu nerveux, Harry trébucha en sortant de l'âtre, attirant l'attention des clients qui lui jetèrent un rapide regard avant de retourner à leurs consommations. Soulagé, le Survivant constata que personne ne l'avait reconnu. Il suivit les autres en dehors du pub un peu rassuré.

**** HPDM ****

La première étape indispensable était bien Gringotts, comme en avaient discuté Séverus et Harry. Ils se présentèrent donc devant un guichet et Séverus demanda à pouvoir effectuer des retraits sur leurs différents comptes.

Le Gobelin leva les yeux et les considéra un instant avant de les prier de patienter et de disparaître derrière la porte située à droite de son bureau.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour les inviter à le suivre dans le bureau du Directeur de la banque.

Cinq sièges avaient été installés devant le bureau. Séverus poussa Harry en avant, lui montrant le fauteuil central. Lui-même et Lucius l'encadrèrent tandis que Narcissa et Draco se plaçaient au deuxième rang.

\- Bonjour Madame, Messieurs, commença le Gobelin. Je m'appelle Grinok. Mon collaborateur me signale que vous voulez effectuer des retraits.

\- En effet, Maître Gobelin, répondit Lucius en répondant au salut de Grinok.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je suis ravi de vous revoir. De nombreuses rumeurs nous sont parvenues concernant votre fuite et votre possible exil.

\- Comme vous le constatez, Maître Gobelin, les rumeurs ont parfois tendance à être mensongères.

\- En effet, Monsieur. Quant à vous, Monsieur Rogue, ces mêmes rumeurs disent que vous êtes le plus fidèle disciple du Mage Noir.

\- Eh bien, Maître Grinok, je serais plutôt d'avis de laisser les potins à ceux qui ont le temps de les écouter.

\- C'est en effet une sage décision, Professeur.

Grinok tourna alors son attention vers Harry, l'étudiant attentivement.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Je me rappelle encore votre première visite en nos murs. Vous découvriez seulement le monde sorcier, si je ne me trompe.

\- Je vous salue, Maître Gobelin. En effet, je n'avais appris que la veille ma situation de sorcier. Votre établissement m'avait fortement impressionné, mais j'ai surtout gardé un excellent souvenir du trajet en wagonnet, termina-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Ces phrases provoquèrent diverses réactions parmi les membres de l'assistance. Grinok sembla un instant choqué avant de hocher la tête, une lueur de respect s'allumant au fond de ses yeux. Les quatre autres fixaient Harry avec stupeur, laissant celui-ci perplexe.

\- Votre maîtrise du Gobelbabil est excellente, monsieur Potter. Elle est le reflet de votre évolution inattendue.

\- Je … j'ai parlé gobelin ? interrogea timidement Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Séverus, encore étonné.

\- Oh ! Je crois que mon mentor était encore plus efficace que je ne le croyais alors. - Si je peux me permettre, reprit Grinok, vous pourrez lui présenter mes remerciements la prochaine fois que vous le rencontrerez. Il est extrêmement rare de rencontrer un sorcier qui se préoccupe d'apprendre notre langue.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Mais Maître Grinok, vous parlez d'évolution.

\- Il nous est tout à fait loisible de remarquer que vous avez subi de nombreux changements depuis votre première visite. Votre statut de Sauveur décerné par les Sorciers se trouve désormais d'autant plus pertinent. Si je peux me permettre un conseil, soyez extrêmement prudent en ce qui concerne vos alliés et vos amis, recommanda Grinok.

\- J'ai appris récemment que les apparences sont bien souvent trompeuses, répondit Harry, faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il accordait sa confiance à ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Bien, Si vous disposez tous de vos clés, il n'y a aucun problème pour accéder à vos coffres. Cependant, Monsieur Potter, votre venue aujourd'hui est une heureuse coïncidence.

\- De quelle façon ? interrogea Harry.

\- La disparition malheureuse de vos parents vous a placé à la tête de la famille Potter. Vous avez pour le moment accès au coffre courant ouvert en votre nom par vos parents à votre naissance. La mort de Sirius Orion Black a cependant apporté des changements à votre situation.

\- Des changements ? reprit Harry, avec un pincement au cœur, comme chaque fois qu'il était question de son parrain.

\- En tant que parrain, Monsieur Black a rédigé un testament qui reste valide malgré les accusations de meurtre qui pèsent sur lui, puisqu'aucun procès ne l'a jamais déchu de ses droits. Dans ce document, il vous désigne comme son seul et unique héritier. Vous devenez dès lors chef de la famille Black, au même titre que celle des Potter. En outre, Monsieur Black a préparé à votre intention tous les documents nécessaires à votre pleine et complète émancipation, au cas où il devrait disparaître avant votre majorité. Une fois encore, leur validité ne peut être contesté, ni par le Ministère, ni par le Magenmagot. Dès que vous aurez apposé votre signature sur ces papiers, vous serez considéré comme un sorcier majeur de plein droit.

\- Professeur, je ... Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Harry en se tournant vers Séverus.

\- C'est simple, Harry ! Un sorcier est déclaré majeur le jour de ses dix-sept ans, c'est-à-dire qu'il est reconnu responsable de ses actes et apte à gérer ses biens. En t'émancipant, Bl... Sirius te libère de toute autorité. Tu seras désormais seul maître de ta vie, sans aucun compte à rendre, à qui que ce soit.

\- En effet, reprit Grinok, en signant ces documents, vous devenez l'unique héritier des familles Potter et Black, ainsi que le propriétaire légitime et seul décisionnaire de tous leurs biens financiers, mobiliers et immobiliers.

Harry se tourna vers Séverus, puis Lucius, demandant leurs avis. Lucius reprit la parole.

\- Maître Gobelin, j'imagine que tous ces papiers ont été rédigés en suivant strictement la législation ?

\- Parfaitement, Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai moi-même assisté Monsieur et Madame Potter lors de l'établissement de leurs testaments, ainsi que Monsieur Black pour la rédaction du sien. En tant qu'administrateur de leurs biens, je peux vous assurer que tout est clairement établi pour la protection des droits de Monsieur Potter.

\- Dans ce cas, tout est en ordre, Harry, lui déclara Lucius. Si tu le désires, il n'y a aucun risque à accepter ces héritages.

\- Je ... Oui, d'accord.

\- Alors, il ne reste plus donc plus qu'à apposer votre signature et à l'authentifier par votre sang, dit Grinok, en tendant une plume officielle au Survivant.

Séverus lui fit signe de tendre la main et il appuya sa baguette sur la pulpe de son index. Aussitôt, une goutte de sang perla.

\- Voilà, tu signes puis tu poses ton doigt à côté, reprit-il, ayant vu l'air une nouvelle fois décontenancé du jeune homme. La magie contenue dans ton sang scellera le contrat.

Harry signa rapidement, légèrement hébété, puis Grinok rassembla les documents et se leva.

\- Je vais faire enregistrer et dupliquer ces papiers et ensuite, vous pourrez vous rendre à vos coffres.

Le silence régna quelques instants avant que Séverus ne pose la main sur l'épaule de son élève et lui demande :

\- Tout va bien, Harry ?

\- Je ne savais pas que Sirius avait ... Il ne me l'avait pas dit ...

\- Eh bien Merlin sait que je n'appréciais pas ton parrain, mais pour une fois, il a bien fait les choses.

\- Mais, pourquoi moi, je ne suis pas un Black ... Je ... Madame Malefoy, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de ...

\- Non, Harry ! Le coupa Narcissa. Je ne m'entendais pas avec Sirius, mais je suis d'accord avec Séverus. Mon cousin a très bien prévu les événements. Et puis, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ce n'est pas moi qui aurais hérité, mais Bellatrix, c'est elle l'ainée. Et tu sais ce qu'à travers elle, c'est le Mage Noir qui en aurait profité. Je t'assure que Sirius a agi au mieux.

A cet instant, Grinok revint et tendit à Harry une liasse de papiers.

\- Il nous reste un dernier point à régler. Après l'emprisonnement de Monsieur Black, le Ministère a nommé le Professeur Dumbledore comme tuteur réfèrent pour vous, Monsieur Potter. Depuis ce jour, des sommes conséquentes ont été prélevées plusieurs fois par an afin de pourvoir à votre entretien dans votre famille. Votre émancipation rend cette disposition caduque, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez la maintenir ?

Une fois de plus, Harry quémanda l'aide de Séverus et Lucius.

\- De quelles sommes est-il question, Maître Gobelin ? demanda Le potionniste.

\- Environs dix mille galions, quatre fois par an.

L'énormité de la somme fit littéralement s'étouffer les deux hommes. Lucius éclaira Harry :

\- C'est l'équivalent de deux cent mille livre par an (soit près de 300.000€).

\- Vous dites que cette somme a été envoyée chaque année à mon oncle et ma tante ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, pas exactement. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui venait retirer l'argent pour le leur remettre. Souhaitez-vous continuer ainsi ?

\- Non, non ! Je ne veux pas donner d'argent aux Dursley. Mais ... Est-ce que Dumbledore peut encore accéder à … mon argent ?

\- Non, maintenant que vous êtes émancipé, vous seul y avez accès. Nous pouvons bien évidemment avertir le Professeur Dumbledore de la nouvelle situation.

\- Vous êtes obligé de le faire ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, Harry, tu es le seul décisionnaire désormais. Je te le rappelle, tu ne dois plus te justifier, devant personne, lui indiqua Lucius.

\- C'est exact, Monsieur Potter. Dès cet instant, les seuls ordres que nous recevrons concernant vos affaires seront les vôtres. Nous n'informerons donc pas le Professeur Dumbledore de votre nouveau statut.

\- Merci, Maître Grinok. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez aidé mes parents et Sirius pour leurs testaments. Est-ce que vous les assistiez aussi pour gérer leurs affaires ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter.

\- Accepteriez-vous de continuer avec moi ?

Si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça, mais en attendant, je voudrais que plus personne n'intervienne dans mes affaires.

\- Ce sera fait, Monsieur Potter.

\- Merci de votre assistance, Maître Grinok, dit Harry en Gobelbabil.

\- C'est un honneur, Monsieur, les Gobelins vous seront loyaux répondit-il de manière sibylline dans le même idiome. Madame, messieurs, si vous voulez bien, je vous conduis à Gripsec qui vous escortera jusqu'à vos coffres, poursuivit-il en anglais.

**** HPDM ****

Harry resta étonnamment silencieux le reste de la journée. Même le passage à la boutique de quidditch, exigé par Draco qui voulait un nouveau balai, ne sembla pas le dérider outre mesure. Après un détour par Fleury et Bott pour y acheter les livres nécessaires à leur sixième année et un passage rapide chez Madame Guipure, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Gai Chiffon. Sur le seuil, Séverus les abandonna sous prétexte d'achats à faire chez l'apothicaire.

Dès l'entrée, les trois Malefoy disparurent dans les rayons. Harry sélectionna rapidement quelques pantalons, jeans, t-shirts, chemises et pulls.

Au détour d'un portant, il croisa Draco qui s'exclama aussitôt :

\- Ah non, Pot… heu, Harry ! Pas question !

\- Mais, quoi …

\- Mère !

Narcissa répondit rapidement à l'appel de son fils.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Draco ?

\- Regarde Harry, on ne peut pas le laisser sortir comme ça ! s'indigna-t-il en pointant du doigt le Survivant.

\- Hum … en effet, murmura Narcissa.

Pendant un instant, les Malefoy mère et fils tinrent un conciliabule, étudiant Harry sous toutes les coutures, puis, ils disparurent subitement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils reviennent tous deux chargés d'étoffes diverses.

Harry eut dès lors l'impression d'avoir été transformé en poupée. Il dut essayer un nombre inimaginable de vêtements, les deux stylistes amateurs émettant des commentaires sur tout. Il rendit les armes lorsque Lucius lui souffla, un peu désolé pour lui, qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient que lorsqu'ils seraient satisfaits.

Les quatre acheteurs retrouvèrent ensuite Séverus, tranquillement installé à une terrasse, dégustant son verre. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé en dévisageant l'expression déboussolée de Harry, dont le regard ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre les nombreux sacs, heureusement rétrécis par magie, et Narcissa et Drago.

Après un copieux repas au Chaudron Baveur, ils rentrèrent au Manoir Rogue.

\- A peine rentré, Harry s'excusa et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

\- Harry, appela le Maître des Potions, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Prof … Séverus. Je suis juste fatigué.

\- Bien. Dors bien dans ce cas.

\- Merci, Séverus, bonne nuit.

\- Moi aussi, je vais me coucher, s'exclama Draco, suivant rapidement Harry.

Les trois adultes suivirent les adolescents des yeux un instant. Si Draco ne semblait pas trop perturbé par les évènements récents, il n'en était pas de même pour Harry. La même pensée occupait leurs esprits : Combien de trahisons le Survivant devrait-il encore endurer ?

Il était clair que les Dursley n'avaient jamais vu la couleur de l'argent retiré par Dumbledore. Qu'en avait-il donc fait ? Et qu'allaient-ils encore apprendre d'autre ? A chaque nouvelle découverte, le tableau se noircissait un peu plus.


	14. Chapter 14 Animagus

**Chapitre 14 : Animagus**

Harry se leva très tôt le lendemain, l'esprit encombré de tellement de questions qu'il savait ne plus pouvoir trouver le sommeil. A défaut, il décida d'aller petit-déjeuner après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Ayant laissé les plats sous des sorts de conservations pour les autres habitants du Manoir, il remonta dans sa chambre pour récupérer les liasses de documents que lui avait remis Grinok la veille. Après une courte réflexion, il se dirigea vers les combles de la maison. Il savait que Séverus ne lui en voudrait pas, et il avait vraiment besoin de solitude pour digérer tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Ayant découvert une petite pièce mansardée dont la fenêtre donnait sur le loch scintillant, il conjura un pouf confortable et commença sa lecture. Sans surprise, il trouva le détail des avoirs de la famille Potter, ainsi que de la famille Black.

Outre la fortune en gallions, le manifeste détaillait de nombreux bijoux et artéfacts magiques, des objets précieux et souvenirs des deux familles ainsi qu'une très grande collection de livres rares dans les coffres de Gringotts. D'autres documents mentionnaient l'hérédité de titres nobiliaires, mais ce n'était pas précisé.

Il découvrit ensuite le détail des propriétés immobilières. Il savait bien sûr que ses parents avaient une maison à Godric's Hollow, bien qu'il en ignore l'état actuel, mais il se retrouvait désormais avec une dizaine de propriétés disséminées de par le monde : un domaine en Irlande un autre en France dans la région de Grasse, réputée pour ses fleurs à parfum et selon toute vraisemblance, d'après les papiers, producteur d'ingrédients de potions extrêmement rares un palais dans la ville des Doges et une île semblait-il magique dans la mer Egée, au large de Santorin, et cela pour le côté Potter. Du côté Black, il savait que le QG de l'Ordre était établi à Square Grimmaurd, maison de famille des Black. A cela s'ajoutait un manoir dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, une villa sur la Riviera Espagnole et une île, encore une, dans le célèbre Triangle des Bermudes, et enfin une villa dans le cœur de Beverly Hills.

Harry passa toute la matinée à réfléchir à cette nouvelle situation Comment voulait-on qu'il puisse gérer tout cela ? Il n'avait même pas une vague idée de ce que cela représentait en livres anglaises. Laissant ces relevés de côté, il se dit que Lucius accepterait sûrement de lui donner quelques explications. Après tout, la famille Malefoy était réputée pour être l'une des plus puissantes et plus riches du monde sorcier.

* HPDM *

Un peu découragé, il redescendit en entendant son estomac gronder. En atteignant le rez-de-chaussée, il perçut des bruits dans la cuisine. Narcissa fut la première à l'apercevoir :

\- Harry, tu vas bien ? On ne t'a pas vue de la matinée ?

\- Je suis désolé, Madame Malefoy, je crois que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, Harry, mais appelle-moi Narcissa. Viens, tu as faim ?

\- Oui, merci.

Et Narcissa poussa Harry à table avant de déposer une assiette bien garnie devant lui.

\- Tu as lu les papiers que Grinok t'a donnés hier, supposa Séverus.

\- Oui, Prof… Séverus, et franchement, ça me fait peur.

\- Peur ? demanda Draco, légèrement narquois. Tu te retrouves richissime et tu as peur ?

\- Eh bien oui, Draco, je ne sais pas comment je dois faire avec … tout ça, rétorqua Harry, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Et c'est une réaction tout à fait normale, reprit Lucius, en claquant une main sur la tête de son fils. Avec l'argent vient énormément de responsabilité, encore plus quand on sait que les familles Potter et Black sont également détentrices d'un siège au Magenmagot.

\- Quoi … que, mais je n'ai rien lu là-dessus, pâlit Harry

\- Cela devait être mentionné pourtant, s'étonna Lucius. Le titre de Lord est héréditaire dans les deux familles et ce titre va toujours de pair avec un siège de représentant.

\- Oh ! Oui, j'ai bien vu quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas compris.

\- Eh bien, si tu le souhaites, je pourrais peut-être te former, comme je le fais avec Draco, pour apprendre la gestion de ta fortune.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'accepte avec plaisir. Merci Monsieur Malefoy.

\- De rien, Harry et appelle-moi Lucius. De plus, n'oublie pas que Grinok a également accepté de t'aider.

Harry fit un petit sourire timide à l'encontre de l'aristocrate blond que l'impressionnait tellement. Il se souvint d'un autre détail qui l'avait intrigué lors de sa lecture.

\- Mons… Lucius, le manifeste des Gobelins mentionnait deux sceaux, un pour chaque famille, mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

\- Eh bien, il s'agit d'une sorte de cachet portant les armoiries familiales. Il est utilisé lors de la rédaction de contrats ou de documents légaux, afin d'authentifier lesdits documents. Ils sont généralement en possession du chef de famille.

\- Mais je n'ai aucun sceau. Ils ne sont pas indiquer dans le détail des contenus des coffres.

\- J'imagine que celui des Black doit être dans le bureau de Sirius, au Square Grimmaurd, intervint Narcissa. Je me rappelle que mon grand-père nous avait un jour montré un coffre dans lequel il conservait le sceau et les copies de certains contrats. Il doit sûrement y être encore.

\- Quand à celui de ton père, Harry, j'imagine que Dumbledore a pu le récupérer dans les ruines de la maison de Godric'Hollow, extrapola Séverus.

\- Ben, pourquoi il ne l'a pas remis à Harry, alors, demanda Draco, perplexe.

A cette question pertinente, les trois adultes échangèrent un regard tout aussi désorienté. Pourquoi le vieux sorcier n'avait-il pas remis le sceau à Harry en même temps que sa clé de Gringotts.

\- Tout simplement pour pouvoir l'utiliser à son avantage, répondit Harry.

\- Non, c'est impossible, dit Lucius, seul le chef de famille est en droit t'utiliser le sceau et tu l'as appris toi-même, la signature de ces documents implique une authentification par le sang.

\- Non, c'est logique, reprit Harry. Sans les évènements du Ministère et les révélations qui ont suivi, sans ce qui s'est produit chez mon oncle et ma disparition, j'aurai encore fait confiance aveuglément à Dumbledore. Il lui aurait été très facile de me manipuler encore et de m'amener à signer tout et n'importe quoi, finit-il écœuré, tant par sa naïveté que par les manipulations du vieux sorcier.

\- Ton raisonnement se tient, Harry, répondit Lucius. Heureusement, tu pourras désormais te tenir sur tes gardes.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Il était évident que chacun retenait un flot de questions, mais pour le moment, personne ne savait trop comment les formuler.

* HPDM *

Séverus empoigna brutalement son avant-bras en poussant un gémissement. Haletant, il remonta sa manche et exposa la Marque des Ténèbres qui pulsait sur la peau blanche.

\- Il m'appelle, souffla-t'il.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il a bien vu que tu nous avais aidés à fuir, interrogea Lucius.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que …

\- Non, Professeur ! s'écria Harry.

\- Harry, tout était très confus.

\- Non ! Vous ne devez pas y aller. Depuis que les Malefoy ont trahi Voldemort, quel est votre statut ? Et s'il sait que vous les avez aidés ? Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce que cela impliquait pour vous. C'est bien trop dangereux ?

\- Nous ne le saurons que si je me présente à sa convocation !

\- Mais …

\- Harry, je suis espion depuis des années, ne crois-tu pas que je peux me protéger, même de lui ?

\- …

\- Très bien. J'ai un portoloin d'urgence qui me ramène directement aux limites du domaine. Crois-tu que tu peux étendre sa portée ?

\- Oui, je peux le rendre assez puissant pour passer les barrières d'anti-transplanage, de la même façon que je suis arrivé ici.

\- Alors, fais-le s'il te plaît.

Harry empoigna le petit bouton que lui tendait Séverus et le serra fortement. Une forte lueur bleue entoura sa main avant qu'il ne rende le portoloin modifié à son Professeur.

\- Il devrait pouvoir vous ramener directement dans le Hall, Mons… Séverus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. C'est une chance que nous devons saisir pour continuer à espionner ce fou.

Après un dernier regard, Séverus s'éloigna rapidement pour récupérer sa robe de Mangemort et son masque.

D'un accord tacite, les quatre occupants de la cuisine se rendirent à la Bibliothèque, l'attente risquant d'être longue et angoissante.

* HPDM *

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait retrouvé sa place de guetteur dans l'escalier. Draco s'était assis à côté de lui et les deux adolescents fixaient intensément le centre du Hall, comme si leurs regards pouvaient ramener l'absent.

Un craquement sonore se fit soudainement entendre et la longue silhouette noire apparut enfin. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et les deux garçons ayant dévalé les marches la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne glisse tout à fait au sol.

Harry sortit précipitamment deux fioles de sa poche, anti-douleur et post-doloris. Séverus les avala rapidement avec un gémissement approbateur. Il se laissa ensuite conduire jusqu'à la Bibliothèque où Lucius les attendait tandis que Narcissa préparait des tasses de thé pour tout le monde.

\- Professeur, hésita Harry.

\- Ca va Harry. Juste quelques doloris. J'ai déjà connu bien pire. Je ai utilisé le portoloin un peu par curiosité, pour voir s'il passait vraiment toutes les barrières de protection.

\- Alors, il n'a pas compris pour les Malefoy ? continua l'adolescent.

\- Bizarrement, Harry, personne ne s'est rendu compte de mes actions ce jour-là. Tous les témoins, même Bellatrix, jurent m'avoir vu lancer des maléfices sur Lucius, Narcissa et Draco. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même a durement puni certains de ses fidèles, persuadé qu'il est de les avoir vus gêner mes efforts pour attraper les fuyards, sourit-il. Je te l'ai dit, tout était très confus ce jour-là. J'ai prétendu avoir fait le tour des propriétés des traîtres pour tenter de les retrouver, en vain.

\- Donc Voldemort continue à vous faire confiance ?

\- Confiance est un bien grand mot quand il s'applique au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Par contre, ta disparition continue à le faire enrager. Il vitupère à qui mieux mieux contre Dumbledore qui n'est même pas capable de protéger son précieux petit Potter. J'en ai profité pour largement me plaindre des missions ridicules que le vieux fou me confiait.

\- Vous savez, quand cette guerre sera finie, vous pourrez toujours vous reconvertir.

\- Ah oui, et dans quoi, je te prie ?

\- Vous pourriez devenir acteur ! déclara Harry avant d'exploser de rire devant le visage stupéfait de Séverus, qui se laissa entraîner par la bonne humeur du plus jeune.

\- Espèce de morveux, va !

Et les éclats de rire retentirent dans la Bibliothèque, signe certain de soulagement face à la tournure des évènements.

* HPDM *

\- Bien, voilà une question réglée, intervint Séverus après quelques minutes. Dites-moi, les garçons, que comptez-vous faire cette après-midi ?

\- Je vais continuer à m'entraîner à la méditation dans le petit bois, répondit Harry qui avait hâte de continuer son entraînement animagus.

\- Et moi, je vais essayer mon nouveau balai !

\- Pas question, interrompit Lucius. Toi, tu vas faire tes devoirs de vacances.

\- Mais, père, je les ai déjà faits, discuta Draco, avant de blêmir, se rendant compte que tout était resté au Manoir Malefoy. Oh non, ils sont à la maison…. Père, vous pouvez sûrement m'excuser. Vous savez que je les ai faits …

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu les referas facilement.

\- Mais, je ne me rappelle plus les intitulés exacts … Et puis pourquoi Potter ne doit pas les faire lui ?

\- En fait, Draco, je les ai faits au début des vacances. Je les avais rangés dans ma malle avant que … termina Harry dans un souffle, les tragiques évènements de sa « disparition » revenant à sa mémoire.

\- C'est parfait, coupa Séverus, voyant l'expression de son élève refléter la détresse. Tu pourras donner les sujets des devoirs à Draco et si tu le souhaites, je peux jeter un œil sur tes essais.

* HPDM *

Tandis que Draco ronchonnait en prenant la direction de la bibliothèque, Harry récupéra ses devoirs dans sa malle pour les confier à Séverus. Il sortit ensuite tranquillement, bien décidé à découvrir sa forme animagus.

Il s'installa confortablement au pied d'un grand chêne, sur un épais tapis de mousse et se plongea tout doucement dans son esprit. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour retrouver le calme et la sérénité qu'il avait appris à développer avec Caerulis.

Il entendait son mentor lui souffler de ranger ses souvenirs, de chasser les pensées importunes et de se laisser envahir par la paix.

\- Ce n'est que dans la paix la plus tranquille que tu pourras rencontrer ton animagus. Calme-toi et vide totalement ton esprit. Laisse-toi dériver sans résister, laisse-toi porter là où te mènera ton subconscient. Alors, tu rencontreras ton animal et pourras l'apprivoiser. Alors, tu pourras en adopter la forme.

Et Harry se relaxa, se laissant lentement sombrer dans une profonde méditation, sa respiration se faisant lente et profonde, ses muscles se relâchant.

Lentement, une image se forma dans son esprit. Il aperçut une vallée encaissée, avec un lac tranquille en son centre. Les berges étaient douces, bordées d'arbres se balançant au gré de la brise. Et subitement, il le vit, se prélassant au soleil, sur un rocher plat surplombant l'eau. Lentement, il s'approcha jusqu'à s'assoir en tailleur juste devant l'animal, en silence.

Il sursauta un peu lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux. C'étaient les siens, ou presque. Seules les pupilles différaient. Elles étaient verticales, comme celles des chats, ou des reptiles.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry !

\- Je le sais. Il t'a fallu longtemps pour me trouver. Je t'attends depuis des années. Tu peux m'appeler Fulgor.

\- Oh, excuse-moi. Je n'ai appris qu'il y a peu que je pouvais être un animagus. Tu sais, c'est pas quelque chose de si courant aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, les sorciers ont beaucoup perdu avec le temps. Heureusement, tu as eu un bon professeur, rétorqua le dragon, puisque c'en était un, avec malice.

\- C'est vrai que Caerulis est un excellent enseignant. Mais il ne m'avait pas dit que tu …

\- Que je quoi… reprit le reptile devant l'air perdu et surtout penaud de Harry.

\- Eh bien, que tu parlerais comme si tu étais différent de moi. Je croyais que l'animagus n'était qu'une autre forme que l'on pouvait prendre, pas une « autre personnalité ».

\- Je suis bien Toi, en tant que forme animagus. Mais je suis une forme magique, je suis donc une sorte de conscience.

\- Super ! grommela Harry, me voilà avec un Jimini Criquet. Et comment dois-je procéder pour me transformer maintenant que je t'ai trouvé ?

\- Te concentrer. Tu dois superposer ton image humaine à celle de ton apparence animagus. Tu dois « m'étudier » avec beaucoup d'attention pour prendre ma forme.

Harry se remit sur pied et commença à tourner autour du dragon, étudiant ses pattes, la forme de sa tête et de sa queue, ses ailes. Il le scrutait avec la plus grande attention. Pour l'aider, Fulgor se prêta au jeu en volant, en étirant ses ailes, en crachant du feu.

Après un long moment, Harry se rassit et ferma les yeux. Il imagina sa silhouette et celle de Fulgor et tenta de les superposer.

Soudain, il ressentit un picotement dans les jambes, qui s'étendit rapidement à tout son corps. Il se concentra encore plus et lorsque la sensation de chatouillis disparut, il ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux.

Et tomba nez à nez avec un Draco Malefoy terrifié qui s'enfuit en hurlant vers le Manoir.

* HPDM *

Loin de là, dans un bureau encombré, Dumbledore relisait les rapports sur la disparition de Harry. Il restait encore deux semaines avant la rentrée des classes et si le gamin ne réapparaissait pas d'ici là, il serait dans l'obligation de le déclarer au Ministère.

Il était tout de même étonnant que le Ministre de la Magie n'en ait pas encore été informé, surtout au vu de la vitesse à laquelle Voldemort lui-même avait été mis au courant.

Mais Cornélius était toujours aussi inéfficace. Il avait cependant arrêté de le solliciter quotidiennement, espérant montrer par là qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais c'était vraiment loin d'être le cas. Sans compter que le Ministère était plus corrompu de jour en jour. Le nombre d'espions à la solde de Voldemort était très élevé, et même la « disparition-trahison » de Lucius Malefoy ne suffirait pas à alléger l'influence que le Lord Noir avait réussi à mettre en place. Cornélius n'était clairement pas de taille.

Du moins, était-ce l'avis d'Albus. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait enfin débarrasser le monde sorcier de ce mage noir pathétique ? N'avait-il pas défait Grindewald, pour le plus grand bien ? Et aujourd'hui, ces imbéciles s'imaginaient qu'ils pourraient se montrer plus efficaces que lui ?

Avec un sourire méprisant, Albus continua à ruminer ses pensées. Des années pour en arriver là, à placer chacun à sa place, comme on place ses pions sur un échiquier et tout était remis en question ! Tout ça à cause d'un gamin incapable de suivre les consignes et de rester dans sa famille ! Il avait laissé les Dursley aller trop loin. Ils devaient contenir le gosse, l'affaiblir, pas le massacrer.

Maintenant, il était obligé d'attendre que Harry refasse surface afin de le ramener sous son influence. Dans deux semaines, il pourra rectifier son plan et reprendre son contrôle.

Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait trouver de nouveaux alliés. Des alliés plus malléables. Des alliés plus proches. Des alliés qui ne pourraient pas être soupçonnés.


	15. Chapter 15 Naissance d'une amitié

**Chapitre 15 : Naissance d'une amitié**

Séverus et Lucius se précipitèrent hors de la maison, la baguette levée. Ils virent Draco courir vers eux de toutes ses forces, continuant à crier de façon incohérente. Cependant, rien ne semblait le poursuivre.

Séverus était perplexe, les protections du domaine n'ayant révélé aucune brèche, ni intrusion.

\- Draco ! Arrêtes de crier, intima Lucius. Un malefoy ne crie jamais comme une fille ... Et il ne détale pas ! Il s'en court prestement mais dignement. Maintenant, explique-nous tes hurlements sans queue ni tête.

\- Un dr… ra… Y a un dra… , commença Draco, totalement essoufflé, un dragon !

A cet instant, un léger mouvement à l'orée du sous-bois alerta les deux hommes que se remirent en position défensive, Lucius attrapant le bras de son fils pour le tirer derrière lui.

Une silhouette noire comme une nuit sans lune émergea du feuillage, se déplaçant lentement, avec une grâce et une élégance toute féline. Si le chatoiement des écailles n'était pas clairement visible, on aurait pu croire qu'une petite panthère noire approchait. Son corps était cependant plus trapu, plus musclé et plus court sur pattes. Sa tête était aplatie et triangulaire, comme celle d'une vipère, avec une petite collerette. Des ailes nervurées s'étiraient à partir des épaules, et deux ailerons fixes étaient attachées à la base de la queue qui remuait doucement. D'après leur emplacement, il était logique d'imaginer qu'ils jouaient un rôle dans la stabilisation de l'animal en vol. Deux autres ailerons ornaient le bout de la queue, mais ceux-ci étaient articulés, comme les ailes et ils s'ouvraient et se refermaient un peu nerveusement.

La créature continuait à s'approcher prudemment des trois hommes, fixant ces derniers de son regard vert émeraude, fendu par une pupille verticale.

C'est la couleur particulière de ces yeux qui interpella Séverus. Interrogatif, il baissa sa baguette et posa la main sur le poignet de son ami pour l'inviter à faire de même.

Arrivé à quelques mètres, le dragon s'assit sur son arrière-train et fixa le Maître des Potions en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Sa gueule s'entrouvrit légèrement et les commissures de ses « lèvres » se relevèrent, esquissant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

\- Harry ? demanda Séverus, surprenant ses deux compagnons humains.

Et Fulgor/Harry hocha la tête de manière enthousiaste, la joie faisaient étinceler les émeraudes de mille feux. Il s'approcha de la main de Séverus, poussant son museau dedans, en quête de caresses.

\- C'est absolument extraordinaire ! Tu as donc réussi ? reprit Rogue, gratouillant inconsciemment les douces écailles sous le menton, faisant frémir de plaisir le dragon.

\- Séverus, que se passe-t-il ? Ce dragon ne peut pas être Harry, intervint Lucius.

\- Si, Lucius, c'est bien lui. Harry s'entraînait à devenir un animagus et il a superbement réussi, je dois dire.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas se transformer en créature magique. Un animal ordinaire d'accord, mais pas magique. Personne n'a jamais pu faire ça !

\- Eh bien, on va simplement dire qu'une fois encore, notre Survivant n'a pas fait comme tout le monde alors, répondit calmement le potionniste.

A ces mots, Fulgor fit une grimace plus qu'explicite, déclenchant le rire moqueur de l'enseignant.

\- Potter ! s'exclama Draco ! C'est vraiment Potter, reprit-il outré, en scrutant le dragon.

\- Oui, Draco, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Harry est un animagus et sa forme, comme tu le vois, est celle d'un dragon.

Après un regard encore incrédule à son parrain, l'adolescent blond contourna les deux adultes et s'approcha du reptile d'un pas colérique.

\- Non, mais ça va pas chez toi, Potter. T'as pas idée de faire p… d'agresser les gens comme ça ? cria-t-il.

Et tandis que Draco vitupérait pour évacuer la peur qu'il avait ressentie en tombant nez à nez avec le dragon, celui-ci se ramassait sur lui-même et grondait tout doucement.

Fulgor croisa très brièvement le regard de Lucius tandis que Draco continuait à s'époumoner et l'aristocrate perçut un bref éclair de malice dans les yeux reptiliens.

Sans la moindre hésitation, le dragon sauta brusquement vers sa proie que se remit à glapir. Il posa durement ses pattes antérieures sur les épaules de l'adolescent, poussant ainsi ce dernier à plat dos sur le sol.

Draco arrêta net de crier, tout l'oxygène expulsé violemment de ses poumons par la chute. Fulgor se tenait désormais au-dessus de lui, une sorte de ronronnement émanant de sa poitrine.

\- Potter, pousse-toi de là, exigea-t-il, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'animal et poussant de toutes ses forces. Barre-toi !

Insensible à la pression exercée, Fulgor émit un son qui pouvait rappeler un rire et se mit à lécher avec enthousiaste le visage du blond qui se mit à gémir de dégoût, sous les rires goguenards des deux adultes qui s'amusaient des facéties du dragon.

\- Draco ! résonna la voix de Narcissa, quand tu auras fini de te rouler dans la poussière, tu pourras peut-être venir m'aider à la cuisine. Quant à toi Harry, arrête de jouer avec Draco, ce n'est pas ton doudou quand même !

Cette déclaration provoqua une lamentation de Draco qui se sentait insulté par l'idée que sa mère le réduisait à l'état de peluche pour Harry.

Les trois autres la fixèrent, interdits, avant que Lucius ne lui demande :

\- Comment savais-tu que ce dragon était Harry ?

\- Mais enfin, Lucius, répondit-elle, déçue par la question de son mari, je ne connais qu'une personne ayant une marque ou cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. En plus, j'imagine que tu ne laisserais pas un dragon inconnu faire des mamours à notre fils ! rajouta-t-elle, s'attirant une nouvelle complainte outragée de Draco.

Indifférents aux malheurs de Draco, les deux adultes s'approchèrent de Fulgor pour remarquer effectivement une série d'écailles plus claires au-dessus de l'œil gauche du reptile. Et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant ce dernier tenter de loucher pour apercevoir lui-même ce signe particulier.

\- Bien, quand vous aurez fini de vous conduire comme des idiots, il est temps de préparer le diner. Draco, rentre prendre une douche et viens m'aider. Et toi Harry, reprend forme humaine et à la douche aussi ! ordonna Narcissa avant de rentrer.

En maugréant, Draco suivit sa mère tandis que Fulgor se rasseyait sur son arrière-train, sa mimique reptilienne trahissant sa perplexité.

\- Harry, tout va bien ? demanda Séverus. Tu peux te retransformer ?

Le Maître des Potions comprit que l'adolescent ignorait comment faire en voyant une lueur de panique traverser ses yeux.

\- Doucement, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait pour te transformer en dragon ? Eh bien, il faut faire de même. Concentre-toi sur ta forme humaine.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que la silhouette reptilienne ne fluctue et laisse enfin apparaître celle du Survivant. Celui-ci adressa un sourire reconnaissant et soulagé à son professeur avant de vaciller dangereusement.

\- Attention, souffla Lucius, en le rattrapant de justesse. Les premières transformations demandent beaucoup d'énergie.

\- En effet, continua Séverus, en le soutenant également, ça sera ensuite de plus en plus facile.

\- Allez, rentrons avant que Narcissa ne revienne nous chercher, déclara Lucius en les entraînant vers la maison.

* HPDM *

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Harry lisait dans sa chambre quand il fut interrompu par un coup à la porte.

\- Entrez !

\- Harry ? demanda Draco en passant la tête par l'ouverture.

\- Oui, Draco, entre.

Draco entra lentement dans la pièce et s'approcha presqu'à reculons du lit de Harry. Il se tordait un peu les mains et semblait hésiter à parler.

\- En fait, je …

\- Oui ?

\- Mon père m'a raconté ce qui t'étais arrivé avec tes … moldus. Il a dit que tu étais un elfe.

\- Il semble que certains de mes ancêtres m'ont légué ce gène effectivement.

\- Pourtant, tu ne sembles pas très changé. Tu n'es pas vraiment différent.

\- En réalité, je suis beaucoup plus grand qu'avant et puis j'ai …

\- Quoi ! Plus grand ?

\- Ben oui !

\- Lève-toi et viens ici !

\- Mais … pourquoi ?

\- Allez !

Et Draco attrapa la main de Harry pour le forcer à se lever du lit. Un fois d'aplomb sur ses pieds, il le plaça face à lui et l'étudia de près.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu es presque aussi grand que moi maintenant… Mais je reste quand même le plus grand.

En effet, il ne manquait que quelques centimètres pour que Harry puisse atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt de Draco. En fait, face à face, les yeux de Harry étaient juste face aux lèvres de Draco. Un étrange frisson parcourut le brun à cette constatation.

\- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as rien d'autre de changé ?

\- Ai les …eilles …tues, murmura Harry tandis que ses joues viraient au rouge écarlates.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mes oreilles sont pointues, répéta-t-il très bas, mais comme Draco s'était penché vers lui, il l'entendit parfaitement.

\- Oh ! Est-ce … est-ce que je peux les voir ?

\- …

\- S'il te plaît, chuchota le blond.

Harry redressa vivement la tête à cette prière. Draco Malefoy dire s'il te plaît, et à lui en plus. D'un geste de la main, il fit tomber le glamour qui l'entourait depuis son réveil.

Avec un sursaut, Draco vit les pointes émerger dans les mèches de cheveux noirs aux intenses reflets bleutés. Il aperçut également une ligne bleutée sur les clavicules visibles dans l'encolure de la chemise du Survivant. Comme hypnotisé, il leva la main et passa un doigt timide sur l'oreille effilée. Harry ne put retenir un frémissement à ce toucher et fit involontairement un pas en arrière.

\- Désolé… je ne …, commença Draco.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste … étrange, le coupa Harry.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû quand même…

\- Et tu me crois sur ce qui est arrivé ?

\- C'est très bizarre, mais il n'y a qu'à toi que de tels trucs peuvent arriver, non ?

Harry fit une grimace renfrognée. Il savait bien que Draco ne faisait que souligner un fait évident, mais il en avait marre que tout le monde le considère comme ça. Il aurait tellement voulu n'être qu'un adolescent comme tous les autres. Mais non, encore et toujours, il devait se démarquer. Et il n'avait jamais le choix.

Relevant les yeux, il observa Draco qui semblait se dandiner sur place.

\- Il y a autre chose, Draco ?

\- Eh bien, je me demandais … enfin tu vois, je voudrais …

\- Draco, coupa Harry, je croyais que les Malefoy n'étaient jamais gênés, continua-t-il en le taquinant.

\- Je suis pas gêné ! contredit Draco en toute mauvaise foi.

\- Bon, alors, que veux-tu me demander ?

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à être un animagus ?

\- Ben, c'est pas facile tu sais. Il faut faire beaucoup de méditation pour savoir en quel animal tu pourras te transformer et ça peut prendre longtemps. C'est vrai qu'il existe une potion pour accélérer cette étape. On pourrait peut-être demander au professeur Rogue… Et puis il faut que tes parents soient d'accord. On ne peut…

Mais Harry fut interrompu dans sa phrase tandis que Draco l'attrapait par la main et le tirait déjà dans les escaliers en criant : « Viens ! »

* HPDM *

Draco fit une entrée fracassante dans la bibliothèque où se trouvaient ses parents et son parrain, tirant toujours Harry derrière lui.

\- Parrain, il faut que tu nous aides à faire la potion pour les animagi. Harry va m'apprendre comment faire !

\- Oh Draco, intervint Harry. J'ai dit que je te l'apprendrai mais seulement si tes parents sont d'accord, s'attirant un regard noir du blondinet tandis que les adultes les regardaient avec une indulgence amusée pour Draco et une lueur de reconnaissance pour Harry qui semblait faire preuve de responsabilité.

\- De quelle potion s'agit-il donc ? demanda Lucius.

\- C'est l'_Animagus_ _Revelio_. Elle est très peu connue et on évite généralement d'en parler pour ne pas inciter les jeunes sorciers à tenter la métamorphose, répondit Séverus. Heureusement, elle ne permet que d'indiquer l'animal qui représente le mieux le sorcier, elle ne facilite pas l'apprentissage.

\- S'il te plait, père, j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à être un animagus, demanda Draco un peu calmé.

\- Eh bien, si Harry est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais j'aimerais autant que cela se fasse sous la supervision de l'un d'entre nous.

\- Mais, débuta Draco.

\- Non, Draco, ton père a raison. Il vaut mieux qu'il y ait un adulte près de nous, coupa Harry.

\- Mais toi, tu étais tout seul dans le bois.

\- Mais ma formation a été très particulière. J'ai reçu un enseignement très poussé avant de pouvoir commencer ici. Et j'ai toujours prévenu le professeur Rogue quand je m'exerçais.

\- Bien, puisque tu es d'accord Lucius, nous allons préparer la potion. Et comme elle est accessible pour les étudiants de 6ème année, ce sont les garçons qui vont la préparer, rétorqua Séverus

Cette déclaration provoqua de nouveaux geignements de la part de Draco, qui marmonnait sur des devoirs supplémentaires. Ce fut pourtant la réaction de Harry qui étonna le Maître des Potions. Il savait que son élève n'appréciait pas du tout ses cours et pourtant il semblait content à la perspective de devoir lui-même la réaliser l'_Animagus_ _Revelio. _Séverus savait que Harry avait reçu de nombreux entraînements pendant son coma magique et il se demandait à quel point ils avaient été poussés en ce qui concernait son domaine de prédilection.

Il entraina les deux jeunes hommes dans son laboratoire et leur donna la recette à suivre en indiquant sa réserve d'ingrédients. Tous trois se mirent au travail, chacun à une table, Séverus jetant un œil attentif sur l'avancement des deux élèves. Et il fut effectivement surpris par l'aisance affichée par Harry qui montrait une facilité déconcertante après les cinq dernières années de cours lamentables qu'il avait suivies.

A la fin de l'après-midi, les trois chaudrons bouillonnaient joyeusement. Ils devaient encore rester sur le feu pendant douze heures avant que le breuvage ne puisse être consommé. Si la potion de Draco était correcte, celle de Harry était aussi parfaite que celle du professeur, ce qui fit s'interroger sur la qualité de l'enseignement que Harry avait suivi. Il se promit d'en discuter avec lui avant la reprise des cours. Si un étudiant qu'il jugeait médiocre pouvait faire de tels progrès, peut-être pouvait-il lui-même en tirer parti.

* HPDM *

Au dîner, tous les cinq discutèrent des différentes méthodes d'enseignement animagus. La technique qu'avait suivie Harry était la plus fréquente. De nombreuses heures de méditation pour enfin superposer les deux formes en esprit et passer de l'une à l'autre. Bien sûr, son apprentissage avait été différent, puisqu'il avait été supervisé par les dragons eux-mêmes et que son propre héritage, ou plutôt ses héritages, lui facilitaient les choses.

Et Lucius et Séverus se faisaient un malin plaisir à taquiner Draco en lui disant qu'il devrait faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et de persévérance, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire. Et même s'ils ne le disaient pas à haute voix, on sentait qu'ils plaignaient un peu Harry et qu'ils ne lui enviaient absolument pas la place. Ils étaient sûrs qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser dans les jours que suivraient.

\- Séverus, interrompit Harry, le tirant de son amusement intérieur, comment êtes-vous devenu animagus ?

\- Que … Comment savez-vous que je suis un animagus ?

\- Euh, je … Je ne sais pas. C'est juste … évident, comme Monsieur et Madame Malefoy

Un grand silence accueillit cette réponse, tandis que les trois adultes s'interrogeaient du regard, cherchant à savoir si l'un deux s'étaient trahis

\- Vous êtes des animagi ? s'emporta Draco. Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit.

\- Non, on ne te l'a pas dit, répondit son père, et en fait personne n'était au courant, à part nous trois.

\- En effet, reprit Séverus, même Dumbledore l'ignore. Harry, peux-tu nous expliquer comment tu l'as compris ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que … quand je vous regarde, je vois une sorte de … silhouette ou ombre. Je sais juste que c'est votre forme animagus. Mais il n'y en a pas chez Draco, alors, j'imagine que cette ombre n'apparaît que si on sait se transformer.

\- Eh bien, on devra vérifier avec Draco s'il réussit. Mais tu dis que tu vois notre animagus, peux-tu nous le décrire ? demanda Lucius

\- Eh bien, je … je crois que vous êtes une sorte de … de tigre. Mais pas un tigre normal. Vous êtes tout blanc, mais sans aucune ligne. Votre pelage est plus argenté en fait. Et vous êtes beaucoup plus fin qu'un tigre.

\- C'est exact. En fait, je me transforme en panthère argentée.

\- Et pour moi, Harry, que vois-tu ? demanda Narcissa, visiblement impressionnée.

\- Un petit animal très agile, et un peu furtif, blanc argent aussi, mais avec le bout de la queue, de oreilles et des pattes noirs. Ça me fait penser à Draco quand Maugrey l'a transformé … en fouine, termina-t-il en chuchotant.

Cela provoqua l'hilarité de Séverus et Lucius. Ils redoublèrent encore de rire lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard outré de Draco, dont les joues arboraient un rouge à faire pâlir un soleil couchant.

Plutôt que de se contenter de répondre, Narcissa se transforma rapidement, prenant l'apparence d'une mignonne petite hermine correspondant exactement à la description donnée par Harry.

\- C'est mon tour maintenant, s'exclama Séverus.

\- Chez vous, ce n'est pas un mammifère, commença Harry

\- Non, c'est une chauve-souris, le coupa Draco, mesquin.

\- Une chauve-souris est un mammifère, reprit Harry. Séverus est un oiseau. Tout noir, y compris les yeux. Aussi grand qu'une corneille, mais ce n'en est pas une. Je dirai plutôt un rapace, mais je ne sais pas de quelle espèce.

\- Etonnant, Harry. En effet, je suis un rapace, un aigle noir en réalité.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir si tu peux déterminer qui est un animagus parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou même chez les autres sorciers, spécula Séverus. Cette connaissance pourrait se révéler très utile à terme.

\- Moi, j'aimerai surtout savoir si Dumbledore en est un et en quoi il se transforme, reprit Lucius.

* HPDM *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un petit-déjeuner roboratif, tout le monde se retrouva dans la bibliothèque. Séverus avait apporté un verre de la potion et tous attendaient que Draco consente à la boire.

Evidemment, comme beaucoup de potion, son odeur laissait deviner un goût assez atroce et l'adolescent hésitait à l'avaler.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, Draco, lui dit Harry. On peut se contenter de faire de la méditation. Si tu t'appliques, tu pourras voir par toi-même en esprit quel sera ton animal.

Séverus et Lucius ricanèrent, doutant de la capacité de Draco à pouvoir méditer suffisamment longtemps pour cela, s'attirant un regard noir du concerné, mais aussi de Narcissa.

Avec un profond soupir, Draco avala la potion cul-sec, et dut retenir un haut-le-cœur violent lorsqu'elle glissa dans sa gorge.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa et puis, tout doucement, une silhouette fantomatique apparut. Quatre pattes fines apparurent, suivies de la forme suggérée d'ailes, un museau qui semblait très doux.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, la forme devint plus définie et chacun peut reconnaître la silhouette d'un splendide cheval blanc argenté, muni d'ailes immenses.

\- Draco, tu es un pégase ! s'exclama Harry, admiratif.

* HPDM *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry se montra un professeur particulièrement patient avec Draco, parvenant à canaliser la frustration du blondinet. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore put rencontrer son animagus en esprit mais il faisait énormément d'efforts et ses séances de méditation étaient de plus en plus approfondies.

Harry était certain qu'avec encore un peu d'effort, il ne tarderait pas à réaliser son objectif. Séverus et Lucius avaient beau lui dire que la transformation demandait des mois, parfois des années, Harry restait persuadé que c'était une question de semaines. Pour lui, il était évident que Draco pourrait adopter sa forme de pégase avant la fin de l'année.

Et tandis que les deux adolescents tissaient les bases d'une solide amitié, les jours s'étaient écoulés, les amenant à la veille de la rentrée scolaire.


	16. Chapter 16 Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Le 1er septembre était finalement arrivé et Harry était déjà installé dans un wagon. Il avait été décidé qu'il arriverait plus tôt, afin de pouvoir éviter la cohue. De plus, Séverus devait lui-même accompagner le Poudlard Express, à son plus grand déplaisir et à le demande expresse du directeur.

_Flash-back_

_Le Maître des Potions avait été appelé par le directeur la veille au soir, assez tardivement. Après un bref passage à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour récupérer la convocation, il avait retrouvé le vieil homme dans son bureau._

_\- Séverus, mon ami, comment allez-vous ? Quelles nouvelles de Voldemort ?_

_\- Rien de neuf, Albus. Il n'a pu trouver aucune trace de Potter. Ce fichu gamin semble s'être évaporé._

_\- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il va refaire surface demain._

_\- Vous croyez ? Pour ma part, je suis certain qu'on n'entendra plus parler de lui, ironisa le potionniste._

_\- Oh __non__, __Séverus__. Il a peut-être agi avec inconséquence, mais il reviendra. C'est un Gryffondor , je vous rappelle._

_\- Inconséquence__ ? Vous avez le sens de l'euphémisme alors. Il a inquiété la moitié du monde sorcier. Je parlerai plutôt d'égoïsme total. Et j'imagine qu'en plus, il s'en sortira sans problème, comme d'habitude ?_

_\- Eh bien, ses __tuteurs sont les Dursley, et ils ont toute autorité sur lui en dehors des périodes scolaires. Nous ne pouvons pas le punir pour ce qu'il fait en dehors de Poudlard. Et comme, il n'a fait aucune magie répréhensible par le Ministère, nous ne pouvons rien lui reprocher._

_\- Ben voyons ! Autant le féliciter alors !_

_"Merci, vieil homme, voilà un argument des plus intéressants pour qu'il puisse vous remettre à votre place" pensa ironiquement Séverus. "Nous n'y avions pas pensé. Il ne doit donc absolument rien justifier."_

_\- Ne pas le punir ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas lui faire comprendre qu'il a eu tort. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas le mettre en retenue, mais nous pouvons lui retirer certains privilèges, comme les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ou même le quidditch, termina le directeur._

_Séverus le fixa un instant, laissant transparaître une satisfaction malsaine à cette déclaration. La mesquinerie de l'homme l'écœurait, mais ce dernier n'imaginait même pas que le ressentiment affiché par son Maître des Potions ne visait absolument pas le Survivant. _

_\- Il faut aussi que nous décidions de l'attitude à prendre en ce qui concerne le jeune Draco Malefoy. La désertion de son père risque de lui poser quelques problèmes avec ses condisciples de Serpentard._

_\- Malefoy ? Personne ne sait où ils sont passés. Ils ont probablement quitté le pays._

_\- Eh bien, espérons que ce ne soit pas le cas et que Draco revienne à l'école. En lui apportant protection, on pourra approcher Lucius._

_\- A quel titre ?_

_\- Il ne peut malheureusement plus nous servir auprès de Voldemort, mais sa connaissance de l'ennemi peut nous être très utile. Sans compter qu'un homme supplémentaire ne fait jamais de tort pour les missions de surveillance ou autre._

_Séverus resta perplexe un court instant, dérouté par l'esprit tordu du vieux sorcier._

_\- En fait, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous, reprit Dumbledore. Je veux que vous soyez dans le train demain matin afin de surveiller les étudiants._

_\- Moi ? Dans le train ? Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ?_

_\- Séverus ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour récupérer Harry et protéger Draco. Vous êtes la personne idéale pour cela._

_\- Vous êtes fou ! Vous savez que je déteste ces gamins et en plus vous m'obligez à me les coltiner, surexcités avant même la rentrée._

_\- Je demanderai à Tonks ou Kingsley de vous accompagner._

_\- Mais oui, c'est cela. Collez dons dans le train l'un de ceux qui ont mené l'enquête sur la disparition du précieux Potter. Rien de mieux pour le braquer, si jamais il se présente sur le quai, ironisa Séverus._

_\- Mmmm oui, vous n'avez pas tort. Peut-être que Bill ou Charlie pourrait s'en charger ? Harry les considère comme des frères. Il ne sera pas sur la défensive avec eux, remarqua Albus, sans voir l'air étonné de son professeur. Bien, Séverus, je compte sur vous pour être à King´s Cross demain à dix heures. Envoyez-moi un hibou si Harry ou le jeune Malefoy sont présents. Je vous reverrai demain au banquet de bienvenue._

_Séverus, ainsi congédié, était rentré en Écosse en arborant sa tête des très mauvais jours. Après avoir rapporté la conversation aux autres occupants du manoir, ils avaient décidés que Séverus et Harry arriveraient ensemble assez tôt pour que personne ne remarque le changement de leurs relations. Dans le même ordre d'idées, Draco et lui continueraient à feindre une rivalité haineuse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons._

_Fin de flash-back_

* HPDM *

C'est pourquoi Harry était déjà confortablement installé et observait le quai se remplir d'étudiants excités et de parents nerveux. Il avait pris place dans le compartiment jouxtant celui réservé aux professeurs qui accompagnaient le trajet. De cette manière, il savait pouvoir gagner quelques moments de tranquillité avant de retrouver ses amis. Il aperçut certains de ses camarades de cours, que ce soient des Gryffondor ou autres. Il reconnut sur le visage des plus jeunes le mélange d'angoisse et de joie qu'il avait lui-même ressenti quelques années plus tôt.

A 10h35, les Malefoy firent leur apparition, grands, fiers, élégants. Fidèles à eux-mêmes, dédaignant les chuchotements et regards qui les suivaient.

Un mouvement derrière eux attira l'attention de Harry qui reconnut Neville accompagné de sa grand-mère. Il avait changé. La débâcle du Ministère lui avait permis d'acquérir la confiance dont il manquait. Désormais, il se déplaçait avec assurance et ne semblait plus autant craindre sa grand-mère. Harry retint un sourire amusé au souvenir du cours sur les épouvantards que leur avait donné Remus. Les choses avaient changé. Séverus s'était révélé un ami fiable, sur qui il savait pouvoir s'appuyer, de même que Lucius et Narcissa. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Draco, découvrant une personnalité totalement différente de celle qu'il affichait depuis leurs débuts à Poudlard. Et maintenant, Neville.

A cet instant, l'air sembla miroiter autour du Gryffondor. Des vagues colorées enveloppaient le mordu de botanique. Harry observa les personnes qui l'entouraient, mais personne ne semblait conscient du phénomène. Du bleu et du blanc s'entremêlaient, avec quelques touches d'orange vif.

Il fallut un instant à Harry pour comprendre que c'était le pouvoir de lire les auras qui se manifestait. Il lui faudrait désormais apprendre à décoder les couleurs.

Une marée de roux submergea soudainement l'espace. Les Weasley venaient d'arriver pour accompagner les deux cadets. Les jumeaux étaient présents, ainsi que Bill et Charlie. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait réussi à les convaincre d'assurer eux aussi la sécurité du Poudlard Express.

Ron se tenait aux côtés d'Hermione et de Ginny. Si les deux roux scannaient la foule avec une apparente avidité, la jeune femme brune, dont le regard filait également sur les personnes présentes, semblait pour sa part plutôt inquiète.

Reportant son observation sur son ami, Harry tenta de se concentrer pour voir son aura. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant que celle-ci ne se dessine. Contrairement à Neville, les couleurs de Ron étaient agressives : un vert intense, maladif, constellé de taches jaune sale et de points noirs, le tout semblant recouvert d'un voile translucide, étouffant la vivacité des tons.

En détournant les yeux avec une sensation de malaise, Harry regarda Ginny. Comme pour son frère, un sentiment dérangeant envahit le Survivant. Le jaune sale était plus présent chez la plus jeune des Weasley, mais elle arborait également des nuances de verts et de rouges très malsains. Et comme son frère, elle semblait recouverte de ce même voile translucide.

Harry reporta ensuite son attention sur Hermione et ressentit un profond soulagement. Son aura se rapprochait beaucoup de celle de Neville, même si ponctuellement elle semblait abîmée. On aurait dit que des taches rouges, noires, vertes et jaunes la déparaient, comme des gouttes de peinture aquarelle se diluant immédiatement dans l'eau claire.

Le jeune sorcier voulut continuer son étude en s'intéressant aux jumeaux Fred et Georges, mais une intense lumière blanche éclata devant ses yeux. Forcé de baisser les paupières, Harry mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir les relever. Tout autour de lui était redevenu normal, plus aucun halo n'entourant les personnes présentes sur le quai.

« Voilà un pouvoir que je vais devoir étudier. Je devrai demander à Séverus s'il existe un livre concret sur la lecture des auras. Je suis sûr que celui que nous a donné Trelawney ne sert à rien. »

Harry se réinstalla confortablement sur sa banquette, profitant du calme relatif dont il disposait encore.

Onze heure sonna enfin et le Poudlard Express s'ébranla. Un dernier regard sur les quais lui fit apercevoir les Malefoy qui cachaient un imperceptible sourire derrière leur façade aristocratique.

Harry était encore seul dans son compartiment. Il estimait qu'il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant que, sous le prétexte de leur devoir de préfet, Ron et Hermione ne le découvrent. Il s'installa confortablement avec un traité de DCFM avancé et se plongea dans l'étude de sorts offensifs.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement une heure plus tard, laissant apparaître un Ron passablement furieux, le cramoisi intense de son teint tranchant méchamment avec ses cheveux roux.

_\- _Mais, par les caleçons sales de Merlin, où étais-tu ? Ça fait un mois que tout le monde te cherche. On te croyait prisonnier de Tu-sais-qui, ou pire mort ! Non mais …

_\- _Bonjour Ron ! Je vais bien merci, et toi ? interrogea calmement Harry.

_\- _Tu vas bien, mais bordel, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu ailles bien. T'es vraiment qu'un petit con ! T'as entendu que tout le monde s'inquiétait. T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard égoïste ! Tu te rends compte que mes frères ont passé un mois à te chercher partout et toi, tu te ramènes là comme une fleur …

Harry se releva d'un bond, claquant son livre sur la tablette et se redressa devant son ami fulminant, lui coupant la parole autant que le souffle. Même Hermione, qui n'avait pas encore tenté de calmer Ron, resta stupéfaite. Harry avait changé, beaucoup changé et cela les laissa sans voix. Il ne restait plus rien du corps malingre et maladif qui avait quitté Poudlard au début des vacances.

Enfin, l'adolescent avait pu atteindre une taille et un poids conformes à ceux de son âge. La vie saine qu'il avait trouvée au Manoir Rogue, alliée à sa transformation physique due à son héritage, lui avaient permis de grandir. Sa carrure s'était étoffée et des muscles harmonieux s'étaient développés. Ses cheveux, plus longs, semblaient moins ébouriffés et étaient réunis en catogan sur la nuque. Et il avait vraiment grandi, jusqu'à être un peu plus grand que Ron.

Comme Harry l'avait craint lors de sa rencontre avec Caerulis, ses oreilles étaient désormais pointues. C'était le seul élément qui était caché sous un sort de glamour. Moins étendu et donc beaucoup plus facile à maintenir sur le long terme, il s'était révélé indispensable. Seuls les elfes avaient les oreilles pointues et cela aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de personnes attentives.

Ayant obtenu l'attention, ou du moins un silence ahuri de la part de ses amis, Harry les invita à s'asseoir et leur rapporta l'histoire qu'il avait soigneusement préparée.

_\- _Mais, enfin Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu au Terrier ? On t'aurait aidé, tu sais ? Tu aurais pu nous envoyer un message ou n'importe quoi, on serait venu.

_\- _Je sais bien, Ron, mais Hedwige était chez toi et tu sais très bien que l'on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

_\- _Oui, mais pour un cas pareil, le Ministère n'aurait rien fait !

_\- _Ron, ils m'ont envoyé un avertissement quand Dobby a fait léviter un gâteau ! Ajoute à cela le coup des détraqueurs et j'aurais eu droit à un nouveau procès.

_\- _Ah oui ! Mais bon, maintenant tu es guéri et de retour ! C'est génial ! clôtura Ron.

Et comme s'il n'avait pas méchamment incriminé le Survivant quelques instants plus tôt, Ron s'installa confortablement, oubliant son attitude agressive en un clin d'œil. Après tout, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier était de retour et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il allait pouvoir remplir sa mission de surveillance en retrouvant son « meilleur ami ».

_\- _Mais, Harry, ce guérisseur, il s'appelait comment ? demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

_\- _Je ne sais pas, Mione. Il ne parlait jamais, se contentant de me donner des potions et des baumes. D'ailleurs, elles sont encore plus infectes que celles de Rogue, dit-il avec une grimace explicite, s'attirant un grognement de compassion de la part de Ron.

_\- _Et tu sais où tu étais ? On pourrait peut-être le retrouver ?

_\- _Je n'en sais rien. Je lui avais expliqué que je devais rentrer à l'école, qu'il fallait que je revienne. Il m'a attrapé le bras hier matin et je me suis retrouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse sans savoir comment.

_\- _Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus alors ?

_\- _Je savais que je vous verrais ce matin. J'en ai vite profité pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires.

Hermione le fixa encore quelques instants, toujours perplexe, et finit par baisser les armes, sortant un livre de métamorphoses. Mais le jeune sorcier ne doutait pas que sous son apparence calme, les rouages de la jeune femme tournaient à plein régime.

Harry repensa alors en souriant à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue concernant leur retour à l'école, et surtout du pari qu'il avait fait avec Draco.

* HPDM *

_Flash-back_

_Harry se plongea dans ses pensées après que Séverus avait rapporté son entretien avec le directeur. Il savait qu'il voulait retourner à l'école, mais n'avait jamais pensé à la manière dont il pourrait justifier son mois « d'absence »._

_\- C'est vrai que Dumbledore m'offre une jolie porte de sortie avec cette histoire d'autorité parentale, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien raconter pour expliquer ma disparition ? demanda Harry._

_\- Il est évident que tu ne peux pas parler de tes héritages et de la formation qui a suivi, mais il faudra bien expliquer ta métamorphose. Tu ne peux pas passer tout ton temps sous un sort de glamour, répondit Séverus._

_\- En effet, tu as bien trop grandi pour que personne ne s'en rende compte, intervint Lucius. Non seulement, tu dépenserais de l'énergie, mais le sort pourrait aussi simplement cesser à un mauvais moment._

_\- Et pourquoi ne pas dire qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un que l'aurait soigné ? questionna Narcissa._

_\- Comment cela ? Je ne connais personne qui aurait pu m'aider._

_\- Eh bien, reprit Draco, comme tout le monde sait que tes moldus t'ont blessé, tu peux dire que tu as fait une fugue et rencontré un guérisseur._

_\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, continua Lucius. Tu aurais erré pendant quelques jours et un vieil ermite t'aurait récupéré, évanoui en pleine nature._

_\- Et ses connaissances approfondies en magie de guérison t'auront permis d'enfin récupérer des bons soins des Dursleys, termina Lucius._

_\- Mais jamais personne ne pourrait croire ça ! s'exclama Harry, s'attirant le regard amusé des quatre protagonistes._

_\- Mais si, justement, s'amusa Draco. Tu es le Survivant ! Il t'arrive toujours des choses bizarres._

_\- Exact ! Tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, Harry. Ils vont tous gober cette histoire en remarquant qu'une fois encore, tu sors de la norme, ironisa Séverus._

_\- Non, rétorqua Harry, le regard noir, c'est vraiment trop gros._

_\- Je te parie qu'ils vont tous le croire, le taquina Draco._

_\- Parie si tu veux, ils n'accepteront pas ça aussi facilement._

_\- D'accord, nuançons un peu alors. Je te parie que la belette gobera tout sans même réfléchir. Pour Granger, elle fera mine de te croire, mais dès que possible, elle assiègera la bibliothèque pour étudier la magie de guérison et voir si elle peut trouver des infos sur un vieil ermite guérisseur. Pour Dumbledore, il sera sceptique lui aussi, mais tellement content de retrouver son pion, son arme qu'il ne cherchera pas plus loin, du moins dans un premier temps. Après, il reviendra sûrement à la charge._

_\- Tu es conscient que ton pari dépend de trois conditions. Je ne voudrais pas gagner trop facilement._

_\- Oh, mais je suis sûr que je le remporterai, assura Draco. Alors, tu paries ?_

_\- D'accord, mais on parie quoi au juste, demanda Harry._

_Draco prit quelques minutes de réflexion, puis avec un sourire rusé, déclara :_

_\- Une faveur. Si je gagne, je pourrai te demander ce que je veux !_

_\- Une faveur ? D'accord, mais dans les limites du raisonnable alors !_

_\- Ok, tope là !_

_Et les deux adolescents se serrèrent la main, sans remarquer le regard très amusé des trois adultes, qui se teinta d'une légère touche de commisération quand il se posa sur le visage souriant du Survivant._

_Il ne savait pas, à l'inverse des trois autres, que lorsque Draco pariait, il gagnait toujours._

_Fin du Flash-back. _

* HPDM *

« Deux sur trois, pensa Harry. Parti comme c'est, Draco va gagner son pari haut la main ! » pensa Harry, avec un soupir silencieux.

Il jouait aux échecs version sorcier, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant passer Neville et Ginny qui se jeta sans ménagement dans les bras de Harry, le recouvrant de baisers que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter. Un fort sentiment de malaise l'envahissait au contact de la jeune fille et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Jusqu'ici, il l'avait toujours considérée comme une petite sœur, voire un petit peu plus. Se rappelant les couleurs qui avaient entouré la jeune fille, il se fit la promesse de très vite trouver des informations sur les auras pour déterminer si elles pouvaient avoir une interaction avec ses sentiments.

Les assauts de la jeune rouquine furent subitement interrompus par une voix glaciale fendant l'air.

_\- _Je vois que notre célébrité est de retour ! susurra Rogue, toisant avec mépris Harry, repoussant enfin avec succès Ginny qui s'était enroulée autour de lui.

_\- _Professeur, le salua avec autant d'impertinence que possible le jeune homme.

_\- _Je constate que non content de mettre tout le monde sorcier en émoi, vous vous permettez toujours autant d'arrogance, Potter ! Je vous collerais bien en retenue pour toute l'année à venir.

Séverus profita de la stupéfaction des quatre étudiants avant de sonder méchamment Ginny.

_\- _Quant à vous, Miss Weasley, cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour conduite plus qu'inconvenante ! Et je me ferai un plaisir de discuter de votre retenue avec votre directrice de maison !

Et le professeur détesté des Gryffondors quitta le compartiment, laissant deux roux au bord de la suffocation, une Hermione et un Neville désolés et un Harry secrètement amusé. Il avait perçu le très bref clin d'œil que Séverus lui avait lancé et n'était pas mécontent d'avoir pu éloigner Ginny de lui, grâce à son intervention.

Le trajet continua au son des récriminations contre l'injustice de Rogue. Aucun des deux Weasley ne remarqua qu'ils étaient les seuls à se plaindre, les autres préférant se concentrer sur leur lecture.

Après le passage du chariot de bonbons, Bill et Charlie se présentèrent à leur tour. Et Harry dut recommencer son histoire. A l'instar d'Hermione, ils semblèrent l'accepter après de longues questions, mais Harry sentait qu'ils doutaient.

Durant son récit, Ginny s'était une nouvelle fois collée à lui et il dût prétendre se rendre aux toilettes pour lui échapper. En revenant, il s'arrangea pour s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione qui lui fit un sourire entendu.

Tandis qu'ils passaient leurs robes de Poudlard, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur le professeur Rogue.

_\- _Potter ! Venez avec moi ! Je vais vous transplaner jusqu'aux grilles. Le directeur ne veut pas que vous restiez à découvert pour le trajet jusqu'à l'école Il ne faudrait pas que notre précieux Survivant se blesse, n'est-ce pas, lança-t-il avec sarcasme. De plus, il souhaite avoir une discussion avec vous avant le banquet.

_\- _Mais, Monsieur, mes affaires …

_\- _Je suis sûr que vos amis se feront un plaisir de s'en occuper, reprit le professeur, avant de tendre la main et d'agripper l'épaule de Harry pour le tirer derrière lui.

Celui-ci eut juste le temps d'entendre Ron et Hermione acquiescer avant d'être propulsé dans le couloir et puis sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. Une seconde plus tard, la désagréable sensation d'être tiré à travers un tuyau le submergea avant qu'il ne réapparaisse devant les murs de l'école.

_\- _Je déteste le transplanage, ronchonna Harry, se stabilisant de justesse en saisissant le bras de Séverus.

_\- _Désolé pour la brutalité, mais il faut sauver les apparences.

_\- _Je sais, mais quand même ! Au fait, beau travail d'acteur ! rit Harry.

_\- _Allez viens, le directeur nous attend.

Et les deux hommes se mirent en route vers le château, veillant à maintenir leurs masques.

Devant la gargouille, l'adulte cracha le mot de passe « Mellow Cakes » en levant les yeux au ciel de dégoût tandis que Harry pouffait discrètement. Ils gravirent les marches de pierre et entrèrent dans le bureau encombré de Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall était présente également.

_\- _Ah, Harry, mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ? commença le vieux sorcier, aimablement.

_\- _Je vais bien, Monsieur, merci, répondit-il poliment.

_\- _Bien, dans ce cas, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cet été ? Tu devais rester chez ton oncle et tu as disparu pendant un mois !

Si le ton restait faussement gentil, Dumbledore n'avait pu cacher une certaine dose d'irritation.

_\- _Je suis parti de chez eux, Monsieur.

_\- _Parti ? Tout simplement ? Je te l'ai déjà expliqué cent fois, tu dois rester chez la sœur de ta mère, sans la protection …

_\- _Parlons-en de protection ! coupa Harry, estomaquant le directeur. Ils me protègent tellement bien que j'ai été battu pendant trois semaines avant de m'enfuir ! Et pendant seize ans avant cela. Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est de grandir en étant battu, insulté, enfermé et affamé par ceux qui sont censés vous protéger ! De devoir vivre dans un placard pendant onze ans avant d'avoir une chambre avec des barreaux à la fenêtre et tellement de cadenas sur la porte qu'il faut dix minutes pour les ouvrir. Alors, oui, je suis parti ! Et si eux n'ont rien fait contre ça, je ne vois pas ce qui vous donne le droit de me juger ou de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non !

McGonagall se tordait les mains, l'horreur, la pitié et la culpabilité se disputant sur ses traits. Séverus observait Harry comme s'il était un animal étrange et inconnu, mais un observateur très attentif et le connaissant vraiment bien aurait pu remarquer une étincelle de fierté au fond de son regard onyx.

Dumbledore s'était avachi dans son fauteuil, fixant d'un œil un peu vide le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Bien sûr, il connaissait le comportement des Dursley, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même encouragé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry trouve les arguments justes pour échapper à sa propre autorité.

La tâche serait plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait pour ramener l'enfant à lui donner sa confiance. L'influence de ses nouveaux alliés serait plus que nécessaire.

Un autre évènement stupéfia un peu plus le vieil homme. Fumseck quitta soudainement son perchoir pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et se mit à chanter tout doucement à son oreille. Le phénix, s'il était déjà intervenu dans la Chambre des Secrets, l'avait fait sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. C'était la toute première fois qu'il agissait de lui-même pour un élève.

Harry écoutait les paroles de l'oiseau avec réconfort. Le chant des phénix était lénifiant et il en profitait pleinement, même si celui-ci contenait des mises en garde.

« Bonjour, jeune elfe-dragon ! Je suis ravi de te revoir et en bien meilleure forme ! La Prophétie des Dragons est en cours et tu rencontreras bien des dangers, mais n'oublie pas que de nombreuses personnes seront là pour te soutenir. Cependant, prends bien garde aux apparences. Derrière le masque le plus noir peut se cacher ton plus fidèle soutien, de même que de la lumière peuvent provenir les pires ténèbres. »

Et Fumseck rejoignit son perchoir, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Dumbledore et celui empli de gratitude de Harry.

_\- _Le phénix t'a parlé, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore, masquant du mieux possible sa méfiance.

_\- _Oui, il m'a dit qu'il était content de me voir en forme et que je devrais être plus prudent parce que les gens comptent sur moi, répondit Harry un peu penaud.

Dumbledore l'étudia un moment, cherchant à déterminer si le Survivant lui disait la vérité. Le chant des phénix n'était compréhensible que par la personne à qui il était destiné et il n'avait donc pu qu'entendre la mélodie apaisante de l'oiseau, à l'instar de Séverus et Minerva, qui semblaient tous deux un peu plus calmes. Il restait cependant un peu inquiet de l'intervention de Fumseck.

_\- _Bien Harry, trancha la voix de Dumbledore, nettement moins aimable, je te rappelle que tu es de retour à l'école et qu'il faudra désormais te soumettre aux règlements. Outre tes cours, tu suivras également un entraînement approfondi en DCFM avec Remus, qui viendra expressément pour te donner des cours les mardi et jeudi, avant tes cours, et tu reprendras également l'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue !

_\- _Mais, … argumenta Harry.

\- D'autre part, je te rappelle que l'interdiction de Quidditch formulée par le professeur Ombrage est toujours en vigueur. Cela te permettra de te concentrer sur ta préparation pour affronter Voldemort.

\- Mais, Prof… tenta le jeune homme.

_\- _Non ! Je te signale que lorsque tu es à Poudlard, tu es sous mon autorité. Maintenant, redescend dans la Grande Salle, la répartition va commencer.

Congédié, Harry se leva et quitta le bureau. Il avait hâte de pouvoir discuter avec Séverus, mais ils devaient être prudents. C'est dans l'escalier qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas dû raconter l'histoire de sa guérison.

Comme l'avait dit Draco, Dumbledore était bien trop content de l'avoir récupérer pour penser à poser des questions. Il devait désormais une faveur à Draco.

* HPDM *

Dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore discutait avec ses deux professeurs.

_\- _Mais enfin Albus, ne me dites-pas que vous saviez ce qui arrivait à ce pauvre Harry lorsqu'il était chez ces moldus. Je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient les pires d'entre eux quand vous le leur avez confiés, se lamenta Minerva.

_\- _Voyons, Minerva, vous connaissez Potter quand même. Toujours à se plaindre et à vouloir être le centre de l'attention, s'écria Rogue. Vous n'imaginez quand même pas que le directeur aurait pu laisser se passer de telles choses. Je vous le répète, ce n'est qu'un sale gamin égoïste.

_\- _Bien sûr, Minerva. Je me suis moi-même occupé d'aller les rencontrer lorsque Harry a fait montre d'une telle réticence à rentrer pour les vacances, mentit Dumbledore avec conviction. Harry a tendance à très mal se comporter avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Il a juste reçu quelques gifles et a été consigné dans sa chambre à plusieurs reprises. Il a malheureusement tendance à vouloir exagérer les choses.

Le professeur McGonagall se tordit un peu plus les mains, tentant de faire correspondre la déclaration du directeur avec ce qu'elle savait de Harry. Après quelques instants, elle approuva et déclara qu'elle garderait un œil plus attentif sur l'adolescent. En son fort intérieur, les soupçons se faisaient cependant plus vifs. L'attitude du directeur l'interpellait depuis la disparition de Harry et l'enquête qui avait suivi.

Sur ces mots, Séverus renifla :

_\- _Eh bien, sur ces bonnes intentions, je vous laisse. J'ai passé des heures avec ces satanés gosses, j'ai faim et je voudrais prendre un peu de repos avant le début des cours.

_\- _Bien sûr, Séverus et merci. Nous nous reverrons pour discuter des cours d'occlumencie de Harry.

Avec un grognement méprisant, le Maître des Potions quitta le bureau, rapidement suivi par McGonagall. Sans échanger un mot, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle.

* HPDM *

Resté seul, le vieux sorcier tenta de se recentrer. Il avait recouvré son autorité sur le Survivant, bien que celui-ci se montre nettement docile qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

La surveillance accrue que Minerva souhaitait effectuer lui enlevait un poids des épaules. Bien sûr, il ne faisait aucun doute que Harry réussirait à lui échapper ponctuellement, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et avec ses alliés, cela doublait l'attention portée à l'adolescent.

Heureusement, il pouvait toujours compter sur Séverus. Il savait pertinemment que le fiasco des leçons de l'année dernière ne pourrait que se répéter. La mauvaise foi et la haine de James Potter que ressentait le professeur des potions feraient des miracles pour affaiblir le garçon et le ramener sous sa coupe.

Le rappel de l'interdiction de Quidditch était un coup de maître. Oh bien sûr, les actes de Ombrage n'avaient absolument aucune valeur réelle, mais retirer ce privilège à Harry lui permettrait d'affaiblir un peu plus le Survivant. Il ne doutait pas que Minerva serait bientôt accaparée par les autres joueurs. Attiser un peu la rancune des Gryffondors contre leur Prince ne ferait que fragiliser le gamin. Albus ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il fasse preuve d'une telle confiance en lui. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il ait une nouvelle entrevue avec Harry. Déstabilisé par son attitude agressive, il n'avait pas pensé à l'interroger plus avant sur les événements de l'été.

« Comment ai-je pu me laisser distraire à ce point ? Il est évident qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Il a tellement changé. Il est plus grand, plus musclé. Et il semble confiant. Il va falloir le remettre au pas et au plus vite ! Mais maintenant qu'il est de retour à Poudlard, je vais pouvoir m'en occuper. Séverus va l'affaiblir à nouveau avec l'occlumencie, Minerva va accentuer sa surveillance et mes alliés feront le reste. »

Après cette constatation rassurante, Dumbledore quitta à son tour le bureau pour se rendre au banquet de bienvenue.


	17. Chapter 17 Premier Jour

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Premier jour**

La Grande Salle bruissait des conversations excitées des étudiants installés pour le petit-déjeuner. Tandis que les préfets remettaient leurs horaires aux plus jeunes, les directeurs de Maison passaient parmi les sixième année pour vérifier leur choix d'options.

\- Professeur McGonagall, il y a un problème avec mon horaire, dit Harry. D'après le relevé de Buses que vous m'avez donné hier soir, je n'ai eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel et le Professeur Rogue nous avait bien spécifié qu'il n'acceptait en ASPICs que les étudiants ayant obtenu un Optimal.

\- En effet, Monsieur Potter, mais il semble que le Directeur ait enfin réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Vous pourrez donc suivre ce cours sans problème. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez plus devenir Auror ?

\- Oh non, Professeur, c'est parfait.

\- Bien ! Le Professeur Rogue sait que vous ne disposez pas du matériel nécessaire pour son cours. Il vous laisse une semaine pour vous le procurer. Aujourd'hui, vous vous fournirez dans les réserves de l'école.

Et McGonagall passa à l'élève suivant, laissant Ron ronchonner sur l'injustice qu'il y avait à toujours débuter l'année scolaire, ou la semaine, par le cours de potions.

* HPDM *

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots où ils retrouvèrent bien évidemment Draco. Celui-ci était accompagné par Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode. Les autres élèves étaient Justin Finch-Fletchley et Hannah Abbot. Tous sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

\- A ce que je sache, susurra la voix glaciale de Rogue, les cours ne se tiennent pas encore dans les couloirs ! Entrez ! Et en silence !

Les étudiants s'installèrent le plus vite possible, Ron à côté d'Hermione, Harry se retrouvant seul à sa table.

\- Je n'ai que deux ans pour tenter de vous faire attendre un niveau suffisant pour les ASPICs et j'attends de vous tous une concentration et une application sans faille, surtout pour ceux qui ont … bénéficié de mon immense … générosité pour pouvoir encore se retrouver en ma présence !

Harry et Ron se tassèrent sur leur chaise, dans l'espoir de se faire oublier, tandis que Draco ricanait peu gracieusement à cet avertissement.

\- Madame Pomfresh m'a informé que les stocks de potions de l'infirmerie étaient dangereusement bas. Nous allons donc nous appliquer pendant les premières semaines à ravitailler l'infirmerie par la préparation des potions adéquates. Nous commencerons par la Pimentine. Vous avez exactement deux heures pour me préparer chacun un chaudron parfait. Commencez !

A ces mots, la recette apparut sur le tableau noir et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la réserve pour obtenir les ingrédients nécessaires.

Le silence régnait dans le cachot, seulement troublé par le bruit des couteaux, le bouillonnement des chaudrons et les marmonnements éventuels des étudiants se concentrant en relisant les instructions.

Harry était totalement focalisé sur la préparation de son breuvage, s'appliquant de son mieux à la préparation des ingrédients, même s'il savait que ce serait inutile.

Revenant au présent, Harry constata que les deux heures étaient presque écoulées et qu'il était temps de saboter sa potion. Veillant à ce que personne ne le remarque, il sortit de sa poche une petite feuille de menthe poivrée et la glissa dans la mixture bouillonnante. Aussitôt, un sifflement du plus mauvais augure se fit entendre, alertant la chauve-souris qui fondit sur Harry en hurlant :

\- Par Merlin, Potter, vous êtes toujours aussi incapable de réaliser une simple potion. Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'écria-t-il tout en lançant rapidement un sort de stase sur le chaudron menaçant.

\- Mais, Monsieur, je …

\- Très éloquent ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et bien sûr, retenue ce soir à 19h dans mon bureau !

\- Mais …

\- Si c'est comme ça, nous aurons donc le plaisir de nous voir tous les soirs de cette semaine. On verra alors si on peut régler le problème à la racine. Et si j'entends encore un son, ce sera pour tout le mois !

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne servait à rien de répliquer. Hermione le regardait avec commisération tandis que Ron semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de Rogue. Les Serpentard raillaient dans leur coin.

\- Laissez vos chaudrons en l'état, je vérifierai vos Pimentines et déciderai si elles ont leurs places à l'infirmerie. Prenez vos affaires et disparaissez.

Harry quitta rapidement les cachots, Ron et Hermione sur les talons. Il avait vraiment fait fort, une retenue dès le premier cours. Et tandis que Ron fulminait toujours, Harry eut un petit sourire secret. Tout fonctionnait à la perfection.

_Flash Back_

_Les occupants du Manoir Rogue étaient réunis dans la bibliothèque, Séverus et Draco engagés dans une partie d'échecs, les autres plongés dans leur lecture quand la voix d'Harry s'éleva soudain._

_\- Séverus ? demanda-t-il, comment allons-nous faire pour continuer nos entraînements à Poudlard sans attirer l'attention de Dumbledore ?_

_\- Eh bien, je pourrais toujours te mettre en retenue. On en profiterait pour avancer._

_\- Mais, comment faire pour les retenues ? Je ne suivrai plus les cours de potions et cela éveillerait les soupçons si je me ramassais une retenue chaque fois qu'on se croisera dans un couloir._

_\- Et pourquoi arrêterais-tu les potions ?_

_\- Vous aviez dit que vous n'acceptiez que les Optimal pour les cours d'Aspic et comme j'ai eu un E d'après ce que vous m'avez dit …_

_Séverus ouvrit la bouche et … la referma aussitôt. Son intransigeance légendaire le mettait au pied du mur._

_\- J'imagine qu'il va falloir que j'accepte les E à partir de maintenant, ironisa-t-il. Quel meilleur moyen de pouvoir te coller en retenue trois fois par semaine pour incompétence ? En plus, ce sera l'excuse rêvée à présenter à Albus : « Je vous ai toujours dit que les Efforts Exceptionnels n'étaient pas suffisants pour participer à ma classe d'ASPICs ! ». _

_Ces derniers mots déclenchèrent les rires, chacun pouvant effectivement imaginer l'horrible professeur de potions argumenter de la sorte avec le directeur._

_\- Eh bien, ça va être amusant, continua Harry. Maintenant que je me débrouille plutôt bien en potions, je vais être forcé de les saboter pour récolter des retenues._

_Les rires s'accentuèrent encore plus à l'air dépité de l'adolescent. _

_Fin de Flash-back_

En entrant dans la classe de Métamorphoses, Harry croisa le regard réprobateur de McGonagall. Apparemment, elle était déjà au courant pour les retenues et la perte de points.

En prenant place, il poussa un discret soupir. Il aurait bien aimé parler à sa Directrice de Maison, ainsi qu'avec Remus, mais il devait d'abord déterminer qui était réellement digne de confiance.

Il croyait que Dumbledore avait ses intérêts à cœur et les événements lui avaient donné tort. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre un tel risque.

Pendant un bref instant, l'air miroita autour du Professeur qui avait entamé son cours, mais tout se dissipa avant que Harry ait pu entrevoir autre chose qu'un halo légèrement bleuté.

\- Bien, Monsieur Potter, puisque vous êtes si concentré, ironisa McGonagall, veillez commencer je vous prie. Transformez-moi cette pierre en poussin !

Pris au dépourvu, Harry fixa un moment son professeur avant d'apercevoir la formule au tableau devant lui. Il saisit sa baguette, se concentra et prononça distinctement :

\- _Rocca__ verso pulseo !_

La pierre frémit, trembla et se teinta en jaune soleil. Quelques plumes apparurent, mais la transformation s'arrêta là.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal pour un premier essai, Monsieur Potter. Veillez à y mettre un peu plus de concentration et vous devriez réussir. Bien, allez-y ! termina le professeur en invitant les élèves à se mettre au travail.

Bien vite, la pièce se remplit d'éclats de voix, certains s'énervant violemment de ne pas obtenir de résultat, comme Ron qui avait envoyé sa pierre valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle. Hermione avait été la première à réussir, au bout de trois tentatives, obtenant ainsi dix points pour Griffondor, ce qui irritait d'autant plus le roux.

Après une heure d'efforts, Harry obtint enfin un adorable petit poussin, dont les plumes de tête formaient une espèce de casquette. L'enseignante lui accorda également dix points.

Lorsque la cloche retentit en signalant l'heure du repas, le professeur les retint un instant :

\- J'attends de ceux qui n'ont pas encore réussi la transformation qu'ils continuent à s'entraîner pour le prochain cours. Vous me ferez également deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le principe de la transformation de l'inanimé à l'animé.

* HPDM *

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, les trois amis discutaient de leurs cours à venir pour l'après-midi. Deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie juste après le déjeuner, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour faire la sieste. Du moins était-ce l'affirmation de Ron, à la grande consternation de Hermione. Harry se contentait d'écouter les deux jeunes gens se disputer, Hermione arguant de l'importance des études tandis que Ron répondait que personne ne lui demanderait jamais à quelle bataille avait pu participer Globurk le Vicieux ou Karnof l'Ecraseur.

Une caresse appuyée sur le bras détourna Harry du spectacle plutôt dégoutant de Ron postillonnant de la nourriture partout en défendant son idée.

\- Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'avais pas encore vu aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais bien, Ginny et toi ? Tes cours se passent bien ? répondit Harry en essayant de dégager son bras tandis que la jeune fille se collait un peu plus contre lui.

\- Bof, rien de bien nouveau. Le prof de DCFM ressemble un peu à Lockart, donc on n'apprend pas grand-chose d'utile et Trelawney est toujours aussi bizarre. Ensuite, j'ai Métamorphoses et sortilèges cet après-midi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Histoire de la Magie et DCFM, répondit-il en essayant de s'écarter un peu.

\- Bah, tu pourras voir le nouveau prof alors. On se retrouve dans la Salle Commune ce soir ?

\- Non, je suis en retenue avec Rogue.

\- Bon ben, demain alors, insista-t-elle.

\- Retenue tous les soirs, toute la semaine.

\- Mais, c'est pas juste. Tu dois aller voir Dumbledore. Rogue n'a pas le droit de te coller en retenue toute la semaine.

\- C'est un prof, Ginny ! Il fait ce qu'il veut.

A ces mots, Harry se leva, repoussant Ginny, fit un signe de tête à Hermione et sortit dans le parc. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air au calme.

Il s'assit sous les branches d'un saule, sur les berges du lac. La brise chantait dans les feuilles et dessinaient des arabesques sur la surface de l'eau. Le lieu l'apaisait toujours.

« Je me demande pourquoi je suis si mal à l'aise en présence de Ginny, pensa Harry. L'année dernière, elle m'attirait pourtant et maintenant, je frissonne presque de dégoût quand elle me touche. Et puis les cours… c'est bien plus difficile de feindre ne pas réussir un sort que de ne vraiment pas savoir le réaliser. Je crois que cette année va être très longue. »

* HPDM *

Harry passa les deux heures de cours du professeur Bins dans ce qu'il appelait sa bibliothèque virtuelle. Il avait développé une sorte de mémoire eidétique qui lui permettait de compulser toutes sortes d'ouvrages directement en esprit. Il approfondit donc ses connaissances en sorts de défense, attendant patiemment la fin du cours pour enfin rencontrer le nouveau prof de DCFM.

En entrant dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry eut un sursaut et cilla furieusement. Il serra très fort les paupières avant de les rouvrir précautionneusement, mais l'hallucination était toujours là. Lentement, il expira en faisant un tour sur lui-même, apercevant ses condisciples faire de même, la mine ahurie. Tout était … rose, d'un beau rose layette. Les murs, les sols, tout était rose ! Les habituels bancs et bureaux en bois avaient été remplacés par des poufs, comme pour la classe de divination.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est la bonne salle, demanda Harry à ses amis, avant d'entendre raisonner une voix à consonance féminine, de se retourner et de faire face au nouvel enseignant de Poudlard.

L'homme qui se tenait devant la classe jurait horriblement avec son environnement. Il portait une sorte de costume rouge écarlate, avec une chemise blanche à frou-frou, ornée d'un un jabot et dont les dentelles émergeaient des manches, sans compter qu'il devait probablement être d'une ou même deux tailles trop étroit. Aux pieds, il portait des chaussures noires vernies avec des talonnettes. Ses cheveux d'un brun indéfini ressemblaient à un véritable casque, pas un mouvement ne les dérangeant. Ses yeux louchaient terriblement derrière ses lunettes bleues et ses dents auraient fait concurrence à un lapin ayant reçu le sort de _Dentes Augmento_.

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Michael Powers, votre nouveau professeur. Je vous en prie, entrez. Déposez vos sacs près de la porte et alignez-vous au centre de la classe. Nous allons débuter par quelques petits exercices de base afin que je puisse déterminer votre niveau.

Peu rassurés par l'accoutrement du professeur, les étudiants avancèrent avec appréhension, se serrant un peu les uns contre les autres, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu.

\- Très bien mon jeune ami, nous allons commencer avec vous, déclama Powers en tendant le doigt vers Londubat. A mon signal, vous me lancerez un sortilège de désarmement.

Neville s'avança avec hésitation, son regard passant de Harry au professeur. Comme tous les autres, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit le célèbre Harry Potter qui débute les exercices. Légèrement tremblant, il leva sa baguette et attendit que l'enseignant lui indique de commencer par un petit hochement de tête

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Et le professeur Powers vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir violemment contre les étagères, inconscient.

Le vacarme produit attira le professeur McGonagall qui entra dans la salle pour voir si elle pouvait porter assistance à son nouveau collègue. Elle fixa le pantin désarticulé tandis que les élèves tentaient de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, parlant tous en même temps.

\- Silence ! Miss Granger, rapportez-moi les évènements, demanda-t-elle avec calme.

\- Le Professeur Powers souhaitait nous faire exécuter les sortilèges de défense de base pour évaluer notre niveau. Il a demandé à Neville de lancer un _Expelliarmus_ et …

\- Oui, Miss Granger, insista McGonagall.

\- Il n'a pas conjuré de bouclier et a été propulsé contre le mur, Madame.

Minerva poussa un profond soupir en se pinçant l'arête du nez puis se retourna vers les élèves.

\- Bien ! Le cours est terminé. Rentrez tous dans vos salles communes ! Oui, Miss Granger, ceux qui le veulent peuvent aller à la bibliothèque, précisa-t-elle en devançant l'objection de la brune.

D'un geste élégant, le professeur McGonagall pointa sa baguette sur le corps immobile et le lévita vers l'infirmerie.

Les élèves récupérèrent leurs affaires et s'enfuirent sans attendre, pressés de rapporter l'histoire hilarante à leurs camarades. Ils avaient bien du mal à se retenir de rire. Même si Neville avait participé à l'AD et fait énormément de progrès, ses _Expelliarmus_ n'étaient assurément pas assez puissants pour désarmer et mettre K.O. un sorcier aguerri. Et cela, tout le monde le savait.

Le premier jour de cours n'était pas encore terminé que la réputation d'incompétence du nouveau prof de DCFM avait déjà fait le tour du château.


	18. Chapter 18 Première retenue

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Première retenue**

Harry préféra se rendre à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Tant qu'à obtenir deux heures de libre, autant en profiter pour expédier les premiers devoirs qu'ils devaient faire. De plus, il voulait en profiter pour voir s'il y avait des ouvrages sur les auras.

Il déposa ses affaires sur une table et se dirigea vers les rayons de métamorphoses, tandis que Hermione se chargeait de celui de potions. Heureusement, les livres de divinations étaient juste à côté, mais la recherche lui parut vaine. Comme il l'avait pensé, les bouquins semblaient tous être du même acabit que ceux préconisés par Trelawney.

Au bout de deux heures, les devoirs étaient quasiment terminés. Hermione avait proposé à Harry de relire les siens, mais il avait décliné, prétextant vouloir déterminer s'il avait progressé par lui-même.

« Difficile de lui expliquer où j'ai été cherché mes informations. » pensa-t-il devant son air surpris.

Après un passage rapide au dortoir, ils retrouvèrent les autres dans la Grande Salle. A peine installé, Harry sentit un mouvement sur sa cuisse. Sursautant, il vit une main remonter lentement vers le haut de sa jambe. Avec un mouvement de recul, il la saisit et la repoussa, faisant face à Ginny.

\- Ginny ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Mais Harry, mon ch…

\- Arrête ! Garde tes mains pour toi, dit-il en s'écartant violemment, surprenant les autres convives installés.

Ginny lui lança un regard torve, plein d'incompréhension, mais s'éloigna un peu. Au même instant, un flamboiement rouge et jaune assaillit la vision de Harry, le désorientant.

« Encore les auras ! Et cette sensation désagréable ! » songea-t-il. « Il faut vraiment que je décode ces couleurs, bien qu'a priori, rouge et jaune ne doivent pas être très positives. »

Plongé dans ses pensées et dans son assiette, Harry ne vit pas les regards échangés entre le frère et la sœur. Il ne remarqua pas non plus Hermione le fixer d'un air spéculatif.

Par contre, le manège des trois Gryffondors n'échappa pas à l'œil averti d'un certain adolescent blond et d'un professeur ténébreux.

Quinze minutes avant l'heure de sa retenue, Harry s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et prit le chemin des cachots. Arrivé un peu en avance, il frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur de Potions.

\- Entrez, retentit une voix glaciale. Monsieur Potter, aurait-on fait des progrès en ponctualité ? s'enquit doucereusement le Maître des cachots. Avancez et fermez la porte.

Harry obéit à l'injonction et s'avança jusqu'au bureau. Séverus se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Elle donnait accès au salon du potionniste. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans des fauteuils, devant la cheminée.

\- Bonsoir, Harry, commença le professeur.

\- Bonsoir Séverus.

\- Avant tout, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu as mis dans la Pimentine ce matin. J'ai vraiment cru que tout allait exploser.

\- Une feuille de menthe poivrée. Ça donne une réaction impressionnante, mais n'a absolument aucune incidence sur la qualité de la potion, à moins peut-être d'une légère sensation de fraîcheur une fois que la réaction de vapeur ne soit terminée.

\- Menthe poivrée ? Hum, faudra voir avec Pompom qu'elle demande aux malades s'ils sentent une différence dans ce cas. Sinon, comment s'est passé cette première journée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Plus longue que je ne l'imaginais, soupira Harry. Feindre l'ignorance n'est pas aussi simple que je le croyais et puis …

\- Oui ?

\- Connaitriez-vous des livres sur les auras ?

\- Je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé, mais il doit y avoir quelques ouvrages sérieux sur la question.

\- Il n'y a rien la bibliothèque en tout cas, j'ai regardé cette après-midi, pendant le cours de DCFM.

\- Ah oui, Powers. C'est vrai cette histoire que Londubat l'a purement et simplement assommé ?

\- Ah ça, tu as manqué quelque chose, s'écria Draco en déboulant dans la pièce.

\- Draco ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que l'on frappait avant d'entrer chez les gens ! s'écria Séverus, qui avait sursauté à l'arrivée fracassante de son filleul.

Harry cacha un rictus amusé à l'interaction des deux Serpentard. Draco arborait une moue d'enfant penaud, et quoiqu'il en dise, Séverus craquait inévitablement devant la manœuvre du jeune homme.

\- Je me demande où Dumbledore a été le chercher celui-là, s'interrogea Harry. Il est encore pire que Lockart. Même si Neville n'est pas extrêmement puissant, il a fait beaucoup de progrès l'année dernière et il m'a aidé au … Ministère, hésita-t-il.

\- Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur lui, on verra bien ce qui en ressortira. Pour les auras, je vais demander à Lucius s'il a des idées. A part ça, comment vas-tu faire pour ton entraînement ? demanda Séverus.

\- Je pensais profiter des heures d'étude libre pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Draco pourrait éventuellement m'y retrouver pour qu'il continue son apprentissage d'animagus.

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais il faudrait peut-être essayer de varier les endroits. Dumbledore est toujours au courant de tout dans le Château. Comme tu l'as remarqué hier, il va être nettement moins indulgent avec toi cette année. Il vaut mieux ne pas lui donner d'autres raisons de te surveiller. Sans compter qu'il ne faut pas non plus éveiller la méfiance de tes amis.

\- D'ailleurs Harry, Gran… Hermione te regardait bizarrement pendant le repas et les belettes semblaient assez contrariées, intervint Draco. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas dit pour le pari ?

\- Oh, euh… oui, euh… tavaisraisontagagné, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien compris, reprit le blond, en affichant la mine du Chat du Cheshire.

\- C'est bon ! J'ai dit que tu avais raison. Tu as gagné. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux, répliqua Harry avec un léger mouvement d'humeur.

\- Eh bien, … Tu me dois une faveur !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Hum … je ne sais pas encore, on verra, éluda Draco, une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux.

Séverus étudiait les deux adolescents occupés à se chamailler, se disant que c'était peut-être une bonne chose que ces deux-là ne se soient pas entendus dès la première année. Certaines réactions auraient été passablement explosives avec leurs caractères bien trempés.

Il se leva sans que Harry et Draco ne s'en rendent compte, plongés dans leur pseudo-chamaillerie, pour rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Lucius.

\- Et toi, Draco, comment ça s'est passé avec les Serpentard ? Pas de problème pour ta … désertion ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu oublies que tu parles à Draco Malefoy. Je reste leur Prince, se vanta-t-il, même si certains aimeraient manifestement me faire payer la trahison de mon père.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne risques rien ?

\- T'inquiète pas Harry. En réalité, beaucoup d'entre nous hésitent fortement à suivre les traces de nos parents. Bien sûr, on a quelques fanatiques, mais tu en connais beaucoup qui voudraient devenir des esclaves et de la chair à canon volontairement ?

\- Eh bien, on ne vous connaît pas bien et avec la guerre des Maisons, il est facile de se laisser convaincre que vous êtes tous des Mangemorts en puissance, répondit timidement Harry.

\- Pas faux, reprit Draco pensif. C'est comme si on nous conditionnait à nous détester.

* HPDM *

Dans une salle inoccupée du troisième étage, deux étudiants discutaient eux aussi de l'attitude de Harry.

\- Tu as bien vu qu'il m'a repoussée ! C'est pas normal.

\- Enfin Gin, t'as jamais entendu parler de stratégie. Tu lui sautes dessus comme une hippogriffe en chaleur et tu t'attends à quoi ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention.

\- Tu peux parler, Ron. Chaque fois que tu regardes Hermione, tu te mets à baver, s'indigna la rousse.

\- Baver ? T'en as de bonne ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle m'intéresse vraiment ? De toute façon, moi, je ne me fais pas rembarrer en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

\- Mais je le veux ! L'année dernière, Cho m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues. Je ne le laisserai pas filer cette année. Il est à moi, scanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, va falloir te montrer un peu plus subtile que le calamar du Lac Noir dans ce cas. Arrête de lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. T'avais pas pris des trucs chez les jumeaux ?

\- Si, mais tu sais bien que cela ne suffit pas. C'est un effet temporaire. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça a de subtil les philtres d'amour ?

\- Ca va changer son comportement à lui et connaissant Harry, si tu vas suffisamment loin, son « honneur » lui dictera la conduite à tenir. A toi de faire ce qu'il faut pour le pousser là où tu veux.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Hermione ? Elle ne semble voir en toi qu'un ami.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Gin. Je sais très bien comment fonctionne Hermy. Il suffit de savoir sur quels fils tirer et elle me mangera dans la main. En plus, la séduire ou pas importe peu, elle ne nous servira à rien, rétorqua Ron cyniquement. Et pour Harry, fais gaffe. Tu sais qu'on doit se rapprocher de lui, pas le faire fuir !

* HPDM *

Quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu, Harry retrouva ses condisciples dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or.

\- Alors Harry, cette retenue avec le pourri graisseux, demanda Seamus.

\- Pas de changement. Récurage des chaudrons avec une brosse à dent, grogna le Survivant avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

La remarque provoqua une grimace sur les visages des habitués des retenues de Rogue. Après quelques minutes, Harry se releva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

\- Je vais me coucher. J'espère que la journée de demain sera meilleure que celle-ci. Quoique, en commençant avec Divination, je parie que Trelawney va encore prédire ma mort dans d'horribles souffrances, souffla-t-il, déclenchant quelques rires dans la salle.

En se glissant dans ses draps, Harry repensait au déroulement de sa journée. Ginny et Ron provoquaient en lui une vraie sensation de malaise. Le comportement de la jeune fille le crispait d'autant plus, comme s'il développait une sorte d'allergie chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le toucher. Les relations avec Ron lui semblaient extrêmement superficielles et dans le même temps, il ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression d'être sous constante observation.

Avec un soupir, il se retourna, plongeant dans la douceur des couvertures. Un profond sentiment de sécurité l'enveloppa avant qu'il ne plonge dans un sommeil réparateur.

* HPDM *

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent plutôt calmement en comparaison de ce premier jour.

Le prof de DCFM avait décidé de repasser à un apprentissage plus théorique en attendant que le directeur lui fournisse un matériel particulier, avait-il déclaré. Cela devait prendre quelques semaines. Les étudiants avaient gémi. Ils étaient à nouveau condamnés à lire leurs livres, comme ils avaient été contraints de le faire avec Ombrage.

Rogue se montrait toujours aussi tyrannique dans son cours, mais étonnamment, malgré les remarques acides, les potions de Harry s'étaient nettement améliorées. De même, les autres professeurs avaient rapporté au Directeur que le Survivant faisait preuve d'une concentration et d'une application constante dans les cours. D'ailleurs, ses notes en général avaient progressé.

Les cours d'occlumencie étaient, à l'instar des retenues, le paravent idéal pour approfondir ses connaissances en « magie noire ». Même Séverus reconnaissait que la maîtrise de Harry était impressionnante. Plus le temps passait, plus il était tenté de croire que l'adolescent qu'il avait tant détesté serait effectivement à même de défaire Voldemort.

Cependant, les rapports qu'il remettait au Directeur étaient quant à eux, toujours désastreux. « Incapable de vider son esprit… Un véritable livre ouvert … Feriez mieux de directement donner vos plans au Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Remus venait tous les mardis et jeudis matin, comme l'avait ordonné Dumbledore et Harry s'entraînait avec son presque parrain. La relation entre Lupin et l'adolescent restait amicale quoiqu'un peu froide. Il semblait à l'adolescent que le loup-garou lui en voulait un peu. A aucun moment, ils n'avaient abordé la disparition de Sirius. Si les cours se déroulaient bien, ils n'étaient en réalité pas vraiment adaptés, le niveau de puissance de Harry ayant fortement augmenté depuis son anniversaire. Il avait rapporté à Remus l'histoire de sa fugue et de sa guérison par un vieil ermite. Le loup-garou avait eu l'air sceptique, comme d'autres, mais il n'avait pas insisté plus avant. L'adolescent aurait voulu pouvoir lui confier la vérité, mais il préférait patienter encore un peu.

Et Dumbledore souriait gentiment, se félicitant d'avoir récupéré le Survivant qui semblait enfin comprendre l'importance de maîtriser sa magie et son caractère emporté alors qu'il devrait faire face un jour à Voldemort.

* HPDM *

Les moments préférés de Harry restaient cependant les heures où il réussissait à s'isoler avec Draco. Tandis que celui-ci se concentrait sur la transformation animagus, Harry se rappelait d'une conversation qui avait eu lieu peu après un cours de Métamorphose.

_Flash-back_

_\- Harry, comment se fait-il que nous ayons tous les deux pour animagus une créature magique alors que McGonagall dit que c'est impossible ? Même mes parents et Séverus avaient semblé sceptiques avec le test de la potion. Ils avaient un doute sur son efficacité. Pour toi, je peux comprendre, tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, mais pour moi ? _

_\- Arrête avec ça, grommela Harry, s'attirant un sourire moqueur du Serpentard. _

_\- Eh, c'est pas ma faute ! Allez, dis-moi pourquoi ? _

_\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Je crois que les sorciers ont perdu cette capacité à cause de la façon dont ils voient la magie, le monde qui les entoure. _

_\- Je ne te suis pas. _

_\- Ils ont décidé de mettre une sorte de clivage, le bien et le mal, la magie noire et la magie blanche, … Ils établissent une hiérarchie pour tout, même avec les êtres doués de magie. Tu sais bien que pour la plupart, les animaux magiques sont « inférieurs ». _

_\- C'est pas faux mais pourquoi nous transformer en « simples animaux » et pas en créatures magiques ? _

_\- … Peut-être que les sorciers les voient uniquement comme une sorte d'outil. Ils n'ont pas une idée de supériorité ou d'infériorité par rapport à des animaux normaux. _

_\- Ou bien, ils ont perdu leurs capacités à rêver ?_

_\- En même temps que leur innocence ?… Ils sont devenus trop matérialistes, trop concrets pour pouvoir croire à la transformation en créatures magiques. _

_\- Eh bien, je suis content de ne pas être arrêter par ça alors ! déclara Draco avec un énorme sourire. _

_Fin de Flash-back_

Installé avec Draco dans la Salle sur demande, Harry tentait de comprendre les couleurs composant les auras. Le temps passant, il avait réussi à repérer celles de plusieurs personnes dans le Château mais il n'en avait pas encore compris le sens.

Poussant un soupir, il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à observer Draco. Ce dernier était installé en tailleur, semblant pris dans une méditation profonde. L'air se mit soudainement à miroiter et il fut entouré d'un halo d'un blanc pur, au cœur d'un bleu profond. Des touches d'orange vif apparurent, suivies d'un très beau violet vif.

Harry sursauta mais ne bougea pas. Il avait déjà vu cette combinaison bleu-blanc-orange, mais jamais de violet. Et jamais non plus, il n'avait ressenti cette sensation de bien-être intense qui le submergea.

Et subitement, la silhouette de Draco laissa place à un pégase blanc argenté, qui sembla un peu désorienté.

Harry se releva lentement et s'approcha de Draco doucement, en tendant la main, paume vers le ciel, et murmurant de doux mots d'apaisement.

L'animal renâcla et fit maladroitement un pas en arrière, vacillant. Les ailes s'ouvrirent brusquement, rétablissant l'équilibre du cheval ailé.

\- Doucement, Draco, susurra Harry. Tu as pris ta forme animagus. Prends le temps de te stabiliser, de t'habituer.

Voyant une interrogation poindre dans les yeux de mercure liquide, Harry conjura un immense miroir dans lequel se refléta la silhouette. Draco fit un pas timide en avant, puis se présenta de flanc devant la paroi réfléchissante, arrachant un rire à Harry.

Et en effet, pendant plusieurs minutes, le magnifique pégase caracola, étirant ses ailes, tendant le cou pour s'observer sous toutes les coutures. Draco était aussi « narcissique » sous forme animale que sous forme humaine.

\- Allez, Draco, reprit Harry interrompant la séance de pose, il est temps que tu reprennes forme humaine. Allez, reviens !

Draco fixa Harry avec un air de reproche au fond des yeux.

\- Allez Draco, reviens moi, souffla Harry, surprenant l'animal par ses paroles.

Une seconde plus tard, il rattrapa de justesse l'adolescent vacillant, amortissant sa chute tandis que ses genoux cédaient.

\- Doucement, chuchota Harry. On est toujours un peu affaibli les premières fois. Reprends ton équilibre … Ca va passer, murmura-t-il, les mains sur les épaules du blond qui tremblait un peu, la tête baissée.

A ces mots, Draco releva les yeux et plongea dans le lac émeraude qui lui faisait face. Il s'élança au cou de Harry, ses bras se resserrant autour de sa nuque, ses mains plongeant dans les cheveux noirs en bataille, entraînant le corps de son « professeur », l'étendant sur le sol.

Il replongea dans les magnifiques yeux verts, écarquillés par la sensation de ce poids allongé sur son corps.

Et lentement, le visage à la peau translucide se rapprocha, un souffle léger parcourut sa peau pour finir par effleurer ses lèvres.

Enfin, les lèvres de Draco se posèrent avec tendresse sur celles de Harry, avec douceur, avec légèreté.

Lentement, une langue mutine dessina le contour de la bouche convoitée, titillant les commissures, plaidant pour en obtenir l'accès qui lui fut accordé timidement, se lançant à la découverte de cet antre chaud et sucré, promesse de plaisirs à venir.

Elle rencontra sa jumelle, sa future compagne et l'entraîna dans la plus délicate des valses, se cherchant, se taquinant avec délicatesse.

Et deux complaintes se répondirent en écho.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le corps qui le protégeait disparut. Et la porte claqua, signalant le départ de celui qu'il n'avait pas espéré.


	19. Chapter 19 : Incompréhension

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Incompréhension**

En entendant la porte claquer, Harry sursauta et se précipita dans le couloir à la poursuite de Draco, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Indécis, le Sauveur regarda autour de lui avant de se précipiter de toutes ses forces vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Heureusement, la Grosse Dame ne le fit pas patienter et il s'engouffra dans la salle commune, sans entendre Ginny l'interpeler et puis le suivre d'un regard courroucé tandis qu'il gravissait les marches de l'escalier menant au dortoir.

Une longue glissade l'amena contre sa table de chevet dont il arracha presque le tiroir pour en retirer la Carte des Maraudeurs. L'étalant sur le lit, il pointa sa baguette et :

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt le parchemin se couvrit du plan de Poudlard. Harry pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette :

\- Montre-moi Draco Malefoy !

Le plan zooma sur les sous-sols de l'école et il put voir l'étiquette portant le nom de Draco pénétrer dans les cachots des Serpentard.

Il poussa un long soupir, désappointé. Tant que Draco resterait dans sa salle commune, il ne pourrait pas lui parler. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Harry passait rêveusement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se souvenant des merveilleuses sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Il avait littéralement eu l'impression de voler, c'était même encore plus fort que son premier vol et puis … tout s'était arrêté, sans un mot, sans un bruit, Draco s'était enfui.

\- Oh Harry, tout va bien ? demanda soudain la voix de Ron.

Sursautant, le brun se retourna pour trouver le rouquin juste derrière lui, scrutant d'un air interrogatif la carte sur le lit.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ginny m'a dit que tu avais l'air bouleversé. Tout va bien ?

\- Oh, euh oui, oui.

\- Pourquoi t'as sorti la carte ? T'as un problème ?

\- Non, pas du tout, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose, rien de plus.

\- OK. Tu viens jouer aux échecs avec moi ?

\- Je …

\- Eh allez, arrête un peu de faire ta diva, lança sèchement Ron. Ca fait déjà presque deux mois que les cours ont repris et on dirait que tu m'évites. D'accord, t'as des cours de DCFM et d'occlumencie en plus, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois oublier tes amis non plus. Déjà que tu ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch…

\- Bon, d'accord. Je voulais justement dire que j'aurais préféré voler un peu, c'est tout, mentit habilement Harry qui avait de nouveau ressenti ces étranges impressions qui le submergeaient parfois en présence de son ami.

\- Oh oui, c'est une excellente idée, surtout qu'il fait bon dehors. Je vais chercher mon balai.

Et Ron quitta précipitamment la pièce tandis que Harry rangeait précautionneusement sa carte, s'interrogeant sur l'évolution de ses relations avec lui.

En fait, il aurait de beaucoup préféré pouvoir rester seul à surveiller les mouvements de Draco, mais les commentaires acides de Ron l'avaient déconcertés. Une nouvelle fois, le rouquin faisait preuve de jalousie (qu'il les suive donc lui-même les cours en plus) et de mesquinerie (il échangerait volontiers sa place de Sauveur du monde si ça lui permettait de ne plus avoir un psychopathe notoire et un vieux fou manipulateur sur le dos). Comme d'habitude, le cadet des Weasley était incapable de faire la part des choses et ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Et puis, est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il était interdit de Quidditch. Ron se rendait-il seulement compte que Dumbledore aurait pu facilement lever cette interdiction ? Plus le temps passait, plus la stratégie du vieux citronné lui semblait claire : l'ostraciser dans sa propre maison. Le schéma des deuxième et quatrième année se dessinait une nouvelle fois.

Avec un énième soupir, Harry redescendit dans la salle commune où il entendit Ron crier à sa sœur qu'elle n'était pas invitée à la séance de vol. Lorsque celle-ci se précipita sur lui pour obtenir son soutien, il se contenta d'un léger sourire désolé et quitta la pièce, le roux sur les talons.

* HPDM *

Draco ne se montra pas de tout le week-end. Harry avait régulièrement consulté la carte, mais l'étiquette au nom de Malefoy n'avait jamais quitté les cachots.

En se réveillant ce lundi-là, Harry se réjouissait de pouvoir enfin revoir le blondinet et s'impatientait de devoir attendre Ron qui traînassait dans la salle de bains.

Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, ils descendirent enfin dans la Grande Salle, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son Serpentard. Harry chipota dans son assiette, son regard balayant régulièrement la table des Vert et Argent, mais Draco resta invisible.

Il se leva subitement, prétextant ne pas vouloir être en retard au cours de potions et entraîna ses condisciples vers les cachots.

Crispé tout au long du chemin, il ne remarqua pas l'air perplexe de Hermione. Il avait changé son attitude vis-à-vis des études, mais pas au point d'arriver en avance aux cours et surtout pas à ceux de Rogue.

En débouchant dans le couloir, Harry se détendit imperceptiblement. Il était là, contre le mur, près de la porte, le pied droit posé contre le mur, pliant la jambe dans une attitude faussement décontractée, en compagnie de ses amis.

Tandis que le trois Gryffondor approchaient, Draco leva ses yeux de glace et son regard transperça Harry qui sentit son cœur rater un battement.

\- Tiens, voilà Saint Potty et ses apôtres ! cracha-t-il dédaigneusement, figeant Harry par l'expression de mépris que dégageait tout son corps.

\- On t'a pas sonné la fouine ! éructa Ron.

\- Quand j'aurai besoin de ton avis, la belette, … Oh mais attend ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis, Weasmoche ! C'est à ton copain, la Célébrité, que je parle !

Mais Harry restait silencieux. Le Prince des Serpentard était de retour, dans toute sa splendeur. Ron s'élançait déjà vers Malefoy pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais Zabini l'intercepta tandis que Draco sortait sa baguette.

\- Weasley ! claqua la voix de Rogue qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. On ne se bat pas dans les couloirs, et en plus comme des moldus ! Et maintenant, tout le monde en classe.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil hautain à Harry avant de pénétrer dans le local, suivi des autres élèves. Resté seul dans le couloir, le Gryffondor croisa le regard interrogatif de Séverus mais il haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

* HPDM *

Alors que les semaines précédentes, une sorte de cessez-le-feu semblait avoir été signé entre les deux Maisons antagonistes, la rivalité reprit de plus belle. Les insultes volèrent pendant les jours qui suivirent, les mauvais coups et les bagarres s'intensifièrent.

Et Harry ne fit rien. Il ignora les insultes, évita les échauffourées, s'attirant les foudres de son meilleur ami.

\- Par Merlin, Harry, tu vas réagir bon sang ! Malefoy n'arrête pas de t'insulter et toi tu ne fais rien, cria Ron après une nouvelle rencontre qui avait coûté de nombreux points de part et d'autre. On dirait que tu t'en fous.

\- Et à quoi ça servirait ! répondit Harry. A quoi ça sert d'agir comme des gamins ? Tu crois que ça va nous aider plus tard ? Laisse-les se fatiguer !

\- T'es vraiment devenu une lavette, c'est pas possible. Et c'est sur toi qu'on doit compter pour se débarrasser de Tu-sais-qui ? T'es même pas capable d'écraser la fouine !

\- Voldemort, Ron, il s'appelle Voldemort ! Et si tu veux ma place, prends là ! J'ai plus important à faire que de jouer à la gueguerre dans les couloirs de l'école.

A ces mots, il se leva pour quitter la salle commune. Il fut intercepté par Hermione :

\- Harry, ne l'écoute pas, tu sais qu'il …

\- Je sais, Hermione, mais il est temps qu'il grandisse un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si bien sûr, mais tu le connais. C'est un vrai Gryffondor. Il ne réfléchit qu'après.

\- Oui, et en attendant, il fait toujours des conneries et n'apprend pas de ses erreurs. J'en ai marre, Hermione, je suis fatigué d'avoir toujours à me battre, même contre mes amis. Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours d'occlumencie.

\- A tantôt, Harry.

* HPDM *

Harry se hâta vers le bureau du Professeur de Potions. S'il avait vraiment un cours, il voulait surtout essayer de voir Draco. Il savait que ce dernier rendait toujours visite à Séverus le mercredi en fin d'après-midi. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait enfin avoir une discussion avec lui.

A cette idée, un doux sourire ourla ses lèvres tandis qu'il repensait au Baiser. Puis, le sourire s'effaça, laissant la tristesse l'envahir. Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était produit.

Avant la rentrée, ils avaient décidé d'essayer de faire taire la rivalité entre les Griffons et les Serpents en montrant que leur propre relation pouvait devenir cordiale et cela avait fonctionné. Après plusieurs semaines, les élèves des deux maisons étaient capables de se croiser dans les couloirs sans que cela ne tourne invariablement à la guérilla.

Et pendant ce temps, ils partageaient des moments de complicité à deux, dans la Salle sur Demande ou dans des locaux désaffectés et même dans la Cabane Hurlante, ils se chamaillaient joyeusement dans les appartements de Séverus.

Et puis, ce jour-là, tout avait changé. Le paradis que Harry avait cru entrevoir un très court instant s'était transformé en Enfer.

* HPDM *

Il frappa à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau. Sans attendre, il s'avança vers la porte des appartements de son professeur. Son cœur eut un raté quand il entendit la voix de Draco.

Il entra dans le salon en toquant légèrement sur le chambranle pour signaler sa présence.

\- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grinca Draco.

\- Draco, langage ! tonna Séverus, qui commençait à se lasser de la situation.

\- Excuse-moi, parrain. Je vais te laisser, à plus tard.

\- Draco, commença Harry.

\- J'ai rien à te dire, Potter, bouge-toi de là, siffla-t-il en le bousculant pour passer.

\- Mais …

\- Barre-toi !

Harry tenta de rattraper Draco par le poignet, mais celui-ci, aussi vif qu'un serpent, le propulsa contre le mur, sa tête frappant durement la pierre, et appuya son avant-bras contre sa gorge.

\- Ne me touche pas, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante et ne m'adresse plus la parole, t'as compris.

Harry hocha difficilement la tête, l'incompréhension la plus totale se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Tu te rappelles la faveur que tu me dois, Potter ? susurra le blond.

Nouvel acquiescement.

\- Eh bien la voilà : tu ne m'approches pas, tu ne me parles pas, tu m'oublies ! Compris ?

\- Mais, Draco, …

\- Compris ? hurla-t-il, en appuyant un peu plus sur la gorge de Harry.

\- Je … Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle, tous ses traits reflétant la défaite.

Draco le lâcha instantanément, se détourna et quitta la pièce d'un pas impérial, le dos raide.

Harry se laissa glisser au sol, défait, incrédule. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Celui qui était devenu son ami depuis son séjour au Manoir Rogue était redevenu son ennemi, en pire lui semblait-il.

Un mouvement dans la pièce lui rappela la présence de Séverus. Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi prostré ? En levant des yeux noyés de larmes, il plongea dans le regard d'onyx et y vit les mêmes interrogations qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Le potionniste lui non plus ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se produire.

Avec un sanglot, Harry se releva et sortit précipitamment. Comme deux semaines plus tôt, il s'enfuit dans les couloirs et reprit le chemin de la tour. Il traversa comme un fou la salle commune et alla s'effondrer sur son lit, en larmes.

Un bruit de pas le fit se crisper avant qu'une main en se pose sur son épaule.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? interrogea Ginny, tandis qu'il se tendait un peu plus.

\- Ca va, Ginny.

\- Mais … tu pleures ?

\- C'est rien !

\- Harry, si tu pleures, c'est que ça ne va pas ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- …

\- Allez Harry ! insista-t-elle.

\- … Rogue, mentit-il.

\- Comment ?

\- Occlumencie avec Rogue.

\- Quel salaud, celui-là. Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, il t'aidera, il l'empêchera de te faire du mal.

Harry renifla de sarcasme. Si seulement elle savait que Dumbledore faisait tout pour l'affaiblir. Mais comme beaucoup d'autres, elle se laissait éblouir et ne cherchait pas plus loin.

\- Tiens, Harry, je t'ai apporté un jus d'orange. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien.

Harry n'avait absolument pas soif, mais il avala le verre cul sec, dans l'espoir que Ginny le laisse enfin tranquille. La boisson lui fit cependant du bien, le rafraîchissant après sa course folle.

\- Merci, Ginny. Tu veux bien m'excuser, mais je suis fatigué et je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

\- Bien sûr, Harry. On se voit demain au petit-déjeuner, pépia la jeune fille en sortant du dortoir.

Harry attrapa son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, se sentant légèrement étourdi. Après ses ablutions, il s'affala sur son lit. Il eut à peine le temps de glisser sous les couvertures qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* HPDM *

Les jours suivants se noyèrent dans la routine. Harry semblait absent, sa concentration pendant les cours lui faisait défaut, énervant ses professeurs, y compris Rogue qui le scrutait parfois avec inquiétude.

Les mots de Draco tournaient sans cesse dans sa mémoire, mais devenaient flous, légèrement incompréhensibles, un peu comme s'ils étaient émis par une radio mal réglée.

Hermione avait essayé de discuter avec Harry à plusieurs reprises. Depuis le dernier cours désastreux d'occlumencie, il lui semblait presque brisé. Il ne répondait plus que par monosyllabe, ne s'intéressait plus à rien. Il se rendait à ses cours tel un zombi.

Ginny était aux petits soins pour lui. Toujours présente, toujours souriante, elle le servait à chaque repas, remplissant son verre et son assiette, une expression euphorique et étrangement possessive sur les traits.

Alors qu'au début de l'année, Harry avait vertement rembarré la jeune fille, aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait plus voir l'un sans l'autre. A tel point que leur conduite à la limite de la décence avait déjà couté des points aux Griffons, et cela en seulement quelques jours, à la plus grande fureur de chacun.

Cependant, le visage de Ron était toujours barré d'un énorme sourire, brillant de contentement, une lueur de … triomphe au fond des yeux. Et pourtant, habituellement, il était le premier à voir rouge quand un garçon serrait sa sœur d'un peu trop près.

Et dans la Grande Salle, un regard bleu pétillait de satisfaction, tandis que des yeux d'onyx étudiait attentivement les interactions des Rouge et Or et qu'une tourmente sans nom habitait des orbes grises, glissant furtivement sur la table ennemie.

* HPDM *

Le dimanche matin, un brouillard épais recouvrait Poudlard, promettant des conditions difficiles pour le premier match de l'année, Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Etrangement docile, Harry mangeait des toasts accompagnés de chocolat chaud et de jus d'orange. En passant les portes, il vacilla légèrement sous le regard inquiet de trois personnes. Il accompagna Hermione et Neville dans les gradins après que Ginny l'ai gratifié d'un baiser ravageur, sous le regard passablement dégouté des deux autres. Une fois de plus, Hermione se fit la réflexion que son ami était étrangement inactif, même dans cette étreinte brûlante, à la limite de la vulgarité.

Le stade était plongé dans la brume, les goals difficilement repérables, les gradins se perdant littéralement dans les nuages, pourtant le match était maintenu.

Les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent après avoir entendu les recommandations de Madame Bibine et la rencontre débuta.

La voix de Luna s'éleva, fantomatique, amusant comme d'habitude les spectateurs et les joueurs, avec ses commentaires fantaisistes. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était difficile de commenter des actions que l'on ne percevait que par les grognements de ceux percutés par les cognards, les cris des poursuiveurs ou les tintements des goals signalant un but.

Installé contre la rambarde, pressé par ses condisciples, Harry tentait de se concentrer. Sa conscience oscillait entre la vue de Draco, qui l'observait à distance, la recherche du Vif d'Or et le brouillard qui envahissait tout, y compris son propre cerveau.

Un très léger éclat le tira brusquement de son apathie et il observa Draco descendre brutalement en piqué, suivi à la trace par Ginny, qui avait repris le poste d'attrapeur. Mais il ne s'agissait que du reflet d'un verre captant un rayon de lumière. Aux cris de protestations des supporters, Harry secoua la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées et chasser la sensation d'étourdissement qui le gênait.

Il ne vit pas le cognard se diriger droit vers lui. Il n'entendit pas les avertissements de Neville et Hermione, ni l'appel de Draco.

Un choc violent, un craquement sonore et le bois se brisa. Harry plongea en avant sous les cris de ceux qui avaient vu l'action se dérouler, sans que personne n'ait eu le réflexe de le rattraper. Harry percuta violement l'arène recouverte de sable, après avoir rebondi contre les aspérités de la construction.

Alors que les joueurs mettaient pied à terre en appelant à l'aide, les nuages se dissipèrent lentement, un rayon de soleil perçant les nuées venant entourer le Survivant, ensanglanté, étendu sur le sol, déclenchant l'hystérie de toute l'école.

* HPDM *

Les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall observaient avec inquiétude Madame Pomfresh s'activer autour d'Harry, marmonnant des formules et des sorts, jonglant avec les baumes et les potions.

L'état de l'adolescent était critique. Il présentait un nombre incroyable de fractures et de lésions internes.

\- Et comment voulez-vous qu'il en soit autrement quand on tombe cette hauteur. Je parie que cet enfant détient le record de blessures, fractures et autres, ronchonna-t-elle face aux questions du Directeur. Et le pire, c'est que c'est un stupide accident. Le pauvre, il ne faisait qu'assister au match…

Séverus espérait de toutes ses forces que le phénomène dont il avait été témoin pendant les vacances ne se déclenche pas. Si la magie intervenait pour soigner Harry, cela entraînerait des questions auxquelles il savait que son élève ne voulait pas répondre. Heureusement pour lui, les diagnostics auxquels Pompom le soumettait ne révélaient rien des changements qu'il avait subi.

McGonagall se tordait les mains, répétant sans cesse qu'elle aurait dû surveiller Harry de plus près.

\- J'ai bien vu qu'il n'allait pas bien ces derniers jours, murmura-t-elle. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, il était distrait. J'aurais dû aller lui parler, j'aurais dû m'assurer qu'il se sentait bien.

\- Mais non, Minerva, vous savez bien que Harry aime se faire plaindre. Il va bien, ce n'est qu'un accident, la réconforta Dumbledore.

Impassible, Séverus resta silencieux, comme s'il approuvait le directeur, tandis qu'il insultait le vieux sorcier en son fort intérieur.

Un cri d'horreur fit alors sursauter les trois professeurs. Pompom, blanche comme un linge, fixait le parchemin de diagnostic avec effroi.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Pompom, demanda Albus.

\- Cet enfant a été empoisonné ! Sa chute n'est pas due à l'accident mais au poison. Il est désorienté et affaibli. Il serait tombé même si la rambarde n'avait pas été détruite ! Il aurait pu tomber n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il n'a pas eu de chance, encore une fois.


	20. Chapter 20 Poison et contrepoison

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : contre-poison et rencontre**

A ces mots, Séverus pointa sa baguette vers Harry. Une fiole apparut au-dessus de son bras et s'emplit de sang. Un nouveau mouvement, et deux parchemins flottèrent, survolant l'adolescent.

\- Que faites-vous, Séverus? Demanda McGonagall.

\- Un sort pour essayer d'identifier le poison et un autre pour cataloguer l'ensemble des ingrédients magiques contenus dans son corps, répondit-il froidement.

\- Où croyez-vous qu'il a réussi à se fournir ? Intervint Dumbledore.

Interdits, les trois autres le fixèrent en se demandant s'ils avaient bien compris la question.

\- Al... Albus, vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il s'est empoisonné volontairement, chevrota Pomfresh.

\- Non, non, … Je demandais simplement comment il avait pu ingérer un poison quelconque, assura le vieux sorcier, s'efforçant de paraitre convaincant pour l'infirmière.

Les deux autres professeurs échangèrent alors un regard laissant transparaître un doute, avant de rapidement détourner les yeux, s'étonnant chacun que l'autre ait pu comprendre son scepticisme à la réponse du directeur.

\- Je descends dans mon laboratoire, il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour créer l'antidote. Pompom, prévenez-moi s'il y a le moindre changement.

Et dans une grande envolée de cape, le Maître des Potions s'élança vers les portes de l'infirmerie. Son arrivée fracassante fit s'égailler les élèves agglutinés dans le couloir, mais aucun n'osa lui poser de questions.

Arrivé devant son bureau, il aperçut son filleul appuyé contre le mur. Alors qu'il s'approchait, celui-ci s'avança vers lui.

\- Parrain, comment va Harry ?

\- Mal ! cracha-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il a été empoisonné !

\- Quoi ? Mais, …

\- Stop Draco, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi.

\- S'il te plaît, je peux t'aid…

\- Parce que maintenant, tu t'intéresses de nouveau à Potter ? ironisa Séverus.

Et le professeur entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte au nez du blondinet.

Dépité et très agité, Draco se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentard. En entrant dans la pièce, il tomba sur nombre de ses amis et condisciples réunis devant la cheminée, discutant des évènements, et non pas de la victoire qu'ils avaient obtenue à la suite de l'accident, l'attention de tous les Gryffondor tournée vers le Survivant. Draco avait attrapé le Vif par pur réflexe.

\- Draco, demanda Blaise, tu as des infos ? Comment va Potter ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le professeur Rogue m'a juste dit qu'il avait été empoisonné, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Les quelques murmures qui s'entendaient encore dans la salle firent place à un silence de mort.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Théodore Nott, se faisant le porte-parole de tous les Serpentard présents.

\- Aucune idée, mais c'est forcément quelqu'un de l'école. Potter n'a pas quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard et on n'a pas encore eu droit à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'est soit un élève, soit un prof, déduisit Pansy Parkinson.

\- A moins de soupçonner Powers, aucun prof ne s'attaquera à Potter, reprit Blaise. Il est le seul « espoir » de se débarrasser du Seigneur Noir. De toute évidence, il doit s'agir d'un élève. La question est de savoir qui a un intérêt à le tuer.

\- Alors, il faut que nous trouvions le coupable et rapidement, s'exclama Draco.

Blaise le fixa un instant, hésitant à lui répondre. Après un bref échange silencieux avec Pansy et Théo, il reprit :

\- Draco, nous serons les premiers soupçonnés et tu le sais. Je dirais même que TU seras le premier.

\- Comment ?

\- Ton comportement a été des plus étranges ces derniers temps. D'abord, tu trahis le Lord avec ta famille, et je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas un reproche. Ensuite, tes relations avec Potter sont cordiales depuis la rentrée, entraînant même un cessez-le-feu avec les Gryffondor. Puis, du jour au lendemain, tu reprends ton rôle de Prince des Serpentard et les hostilités reprennent entre Potter et toi, toujours à ton initiative. Et enfin, aujourd'hui, tu réagis comme si ….

\- Comme si quoi ?

\- Eh bien, comme si tu tenais plus à Po-Harry que tu ne voulais bien l'admettre.

Et tous les Serpentard murmurèrent leurs assentiments à cette déclaration. Ces quelques semaines leur avaient apporté un peu de confiance en l'avenir. Tous ceux qui doutaient du chemin pris par leurs parents avaient semblé trouver une lumière d'espoir suite à la défection de la famille Malefoy du service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, les nouvelles relations de Draco avec le Survivant avaient non seulement apaiser l'atmosphère de l'école, mais aussi donner lieu à de nouveaux rapprochements avec les autres maisons, et pour cela, ils souhaitaient que la situation puisse se rétablir.

Draco était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se rappelait de ce Jour. Il savait qu'il avait tout gâché. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait repoussé cruellement Harry, et pourtant celui-ci ne semblait pas le lui reprocher.

\- Bien ! Il faut que nous menions l'enquête dans ce cas. Comme tu le dis Blaise, les Serpentard seront les premiers mis sur la sellette. Il faut que nous puissions prouver que nous n'avons rien à voir avec le poison.

\- Hormis nous, qui sont les meilleurs élèves en potions, demanda Pansy.

\- Je dirais que la meilleure est Granger, et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit elle, répondit Théo. En fait, je doute que les Gryffondor y soient pour quelque chose, ils avaient l'air bien trop choqués quand Po-Harry est tombé des gradins. Ou alors, ce sont des comédiens hors pair.

Ces mots soulevèrent quelques rires, chacun doutant fortement de trouver une telle qualité chez leurs ennemis naturels.

\- Il faudrait essayer de savoir si des ingrédients ont été volés dans les réserves de l'école ou dans celles du Professeur Rogue, dit Blaise. Et puis, il faudrait savoir si les laboratoires ont été utilisés en dehors des heures de cours.

\- Si c'est vraiment un élève qui a fait ça, il aura plus probablement réquisitionné une salle vide, rétorqua Draco. De plus, certains poisons ne demandent pas d'ingrédients très particuliers. Tu pourrais en concocter un à partir du kit nécessaire pour les cours.

\- Et si le poison avait été amené directement à l'école, demanda Pansy.

\- Impossible, tous nos bagages ont été contrôlés à l'entrée pour détecter les objets interdits.

\- Mais si tu mets le poison dans un flacon d'apparence inoffensive ? insista-t-elle. Peut-on vraiment détecter tous les trucs dangereux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Draco, il faudra que l'on demande au professeur Rogue.

* HPDM *

Et pendant que les Serpentard se lançaient dans leur enquête, Séverus transpirait à grosses gouttes au-dessus de ses chaudrons, maudissant la troisième loi de Golpalott qui établissait que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants.

De plus, il ne pouvait être sûr que les éléments détectés dans le sang de Harry étaient vraiment les composants du poison qui le rongeait.

Se concentrant sur la concoction, il se jura de faire des recherches sur la création d'antidotes une fois que la guerre serait terminée.

* HPDM *

Une légère brise effleura le visage de Harry qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son regard flou se fixa sur une masse mouvante verte avant de faire le point. Il était étendu dans l'herbe douce d'une clairière, les arbres se balançant doucement au-dessus de lui, les nuages se succédant sur un ciel bleu azur.

Se redressant vivement, il observa les alentours.

« Où est-ce que j'ai encore atterri ? » se demanda-t-il.

\- Caerulis ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Bonjour, Jeune Elfe, résonna une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et se retourner dans sa direction.

Sur un haut rocher, un aigle majestueux se dressait, le fixant de son regard vert mousse. Harry le regarda, interdit :

\- Euh, … Excusez-moi, mais … , hésita-t-il.

L'aigle déploya ses ailes et fondit vers le sol. Au moment de le toucher, il se transforma, laissant place à une silhouette humaine. Lorsque celle-ci se précisa, Harry put voir un homme élancé, fin et racé. Les traits du visage étaient à la fois délicats et très masculins, les yeux vert mousse s'étaient fait plus perçants encore et des oreilles pointues se distinguaient entre les mèches de longs cheveux noirs cascadant jusqu'au creux des reins.

\- Oh, vous êtes un Elfe de l'Air ?

\- En effet, Jeune Elfe, s'amusa-t-il de l'évidence. Je suis Senthor, du clan des Elfes de l'Air. Voilà plusieurs semaines que nous cherchions à te contacter.

\- Mais, où sommes-nous ? Ça ne ressemble pas à la dimension des Dragons ici.

\- Nous sommes dans la Forêt d'Emeraude, la forêt sacrée.

\- Comment suis-je arrivé jusqu'ici ?

\- En fait, tu n'es pas physiquement ici, juste ton esprit, répondit Senthor avec un fin sourire.

\- En esprit ? Mais … non, ne me dites pas que je suis de nouveau inconscient ?

\- A ton avis ? Souviens-toi des derniers événements.

Harry se concentra et se revit soudainement tombé du haut des gradins, les chocs répétés contre la paroi, le sol arrivant à toute vitesse et le trou noir.

\- OK, j'ai encore eu un accident. Vous ne pourriez pas vous arranger pour me rencontrer quand je suis conscient ? s'énerva le Survivant.

\- Ce n'est pas de notre fait, rétorqua Senthor. Et tu n'as pas été victime d'un simple accident. Pour le moment, ton organisme combat le poison qui t'a été inoculé.

\- Du poison ? Mais comment ? Qui ?

\- Ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir, mais nous serons là pour t'aider. Nous avons simplement décidé de profiter de l'occasion, si l'on peut dire, pour prendre contact. Il faut que tu puisses prendre connaissance de ton héritage.

\- On va faire comme avec les dragons ? demanda Harry.

\- Non. Les dragons sont dans une autre dimension et ne peuvent intervenir chez nous comme tu le sais. Les Elfes sont toujours présents dans ce monde. Je vais venir te rejoindre à Poudlard pour t'apprendre la magie spécifique aux elfes ainsi que pour te prodiguer un entraînement physique.

\- Mais comment ferez-vous ? Je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard et vous ne pourrez pas y entrer si facilement.

\- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il faudra que je me présente en tant que professeur, reprit Senthor.

\- Mais, il ne manque aucun professeur. Et puis, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore vous laissera si facilement entrer.

\- Alors, il faudra que nous agissions en conséquence. J'imagine que ton nouveau prof de DCFM ne devrait pas trop te manquer si je prenais sa place.

\- Powers ? C'est vraiment un crétin absolu. Même avec des mannequins d'entraînement, il n'arrive à rien. C'est à se demander comment il a obtenu le poste.

\- Par Dumbledore, bien sûr. Comment pourrait-il contrôler ton évolution et s'assurer d'avoir le dessus sur toi s'il te fournissait des professeurs compétents ?

Harry contempla un long moment l'elfe devant lui. Non seulement Dumbledore le trahissait, tentant de faire de lui un simple pion obéissant et surtout suffisamment malléable, mais il hypothéquait aussi l'avenir des autres élèves en ne leur assurant pas des cours de qualité. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Pourquoi voulait-il le mettre en présence de Voldemort sans lui donner tous les atouts nécessaires ?

\- Jeune Elfe ?, interpella Senthor.

\- Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Je te disais que je viendrais à Poudlard dans quelques jours. D'ici là, j'espère que tes amis auront trouvé le poison qui t'a été donné.

\- Et s'il ne trouve pas, je vais mourir ?

\- C'est une possibilité, mais je suis certain qu'ils vont trouver une solution. Les Elfes connaissent la Prophétie des Dragons. S'il le faut, nous interviendrons pour les aider à te sauver.

A ces mots, Senthor leva les yeux au ciel, se transforma en aigle et prit aussitôt son envol, laissant Harry seul dans la clairière. Quelqu'un avait voulu l'empoisonner. Il doutait que ce soit le vieux directeur, sa disparition prématurée aurait contrecarré son plan. Il n'imaginait pas non plus que ce soit Draco. Cette simple pensée lui serrait le cœur. Et si … Non, c'était impossible.

Mais alors qui ? Qui pouvait vouloir sa mort, à part Voldemort bien sûr ? Y aurait-il un traître dans l'école.

* HPDM *

Après une journée et une nuit de travail, Séverus quitta son laboratoire épuisé, tenant dans sa main une fiole du précieux antidote.

Parvenu dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, il dut se frayer un passage parmi les nombreux Gryffondor présents, au prix de nombreux points retirés et de retenues distribuées.

En entrant dans la salle de soins, il appela Pomfresh au chevet de Harry. Celle-ci l'aida à verser la potion dans la gorge de l'adolescent.

Après quelques minutes, elle lança un sort de détection de poison et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Ça marche, Séverus. Il n'y a plus que d'infimes traces de poison. On va pouvoir le soigner pour ses blessures.

Aussitôt, ils se relayèrent pour lancer les sorts de soins, étaler les baumes et les lotions, faire avaler les différentes potions nécessaires. Ils travaillèrent pendant deux heures avant de se déclarer satisfaits des résultats, un dernier sort de diagnostic confirmer la guérison en cours.

\- Je m'inquiétais beaucoup de ne pouvoir intervenir plus tôt, déclara Poppy en observant avec attention Harry.

\- Nous ne pouvions rien faire avant d'avoir éliminé le poison, Pompom. Merlin sait comment il aurait réagi avec les autres potions.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment horreur de laisser mes patients souffrir. Sans compter qu'avec Harry, c'est toujours plus difficile. Il a déjà fait plus de séjours à l'infirmerie que tous les Maraudeurs réunis.

\- Et avec l'arrogance de ce gamin, ce n'est sûrement pas fini, ironisa le Maître des Potions.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous lui en voulez tellement, rétorqua l'infirmière. Il ressemble peut-être à son père qui vous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais il n'est absolument pas comme James ou Sirius. Ce petit est adorable et il n'y a que vous que ne le voyez pas, finit-elle en lui tournant le dos, rejoignant son bureau.

Séverus resta un moment immobile, contemplant son élève, étendu, pâle, au milieu des draps blancs.

« Oh, je le sais parfaitement, Pompom. Il m'a fallu le temps pour comprendre, mais maintenant je le sais. » pensa-t-il tristement.

Après un dernier regard, il quitta l'infirmerie, foudroyant du regard les élèves qui s'empressèrent de s'écarter.

* HPDM *

Tard dans la nuit, une silhouette se glissa furtivement jusqu'au lit de Harry. Une main douce caressa son front, relevant les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son front. Deux lèvres douces effleurèrent sa cicatrice en un doux baiser.

\- Allez mon ange, réveille-toi !


	21. Chapter 21 Investigations

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Investigations**

Deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que Severus avait administré l'antidote à Harry, mais celui-ci ne montrait toujours pas de signe de conscience. Les élèves de Gryffondor étaient très inquiets pour leur Prince, ou du moins, en raison de la précarité du bien-être du monde sorcier si leur Sauveur devait succomber avant d'avoir rempli son devoir. Les autres élèves se sentaient moins concernés.

La veille, Séverus avait reçu un courrier de Gringotts.

« _Lord Malefoy, Monsieur Rogue,_

_Comme convenu et selon les directives de Lord Potter Black, je vous informe que notre établissement a reçu la visite de Monsieur Dumbledore en ce lundi, en vue de prélever une somme de 50.000 galions sur le compte de Lord Potter. Ce retrait lui a bien sûr été refusé._

_Devant son insistance, le Directeur de notre établissement lui a annoncé que les dispositions testamentaires de feu Lord Black avaient transféré la tutelle de Monsieur Harry James Potter à une tierce personne, seule autorisée à prendre toutes les décisions le concernant._

_Suite à notre refus de divulguer les documents afférents, Monsieur Dumbledore tenta d'abuser de sa position de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot afin d'obtenir gain de cause._

_Nous avons été dans l'obligation de le reconduire aux portes lorsqu'il menaça de lancer une enquête administrative pour détournement de biens._

_Veuillez croire, Lord Malefoy, Monsieur Rogue, en notre pleine et entière administration des biens confiés à notre gestion._

_Grynok, administrateur »_

Séverus avait ricané en apprenant que Dumbledore avait menacé de lancer une enquête. Il aurait bien aimé voir celui-ci justifier les sommes qu'il avait prélevées sur le compte de Harry depuis tant d'années.

Il réfléchissait encore à l'impudence du directeur tout en surveillant son cours d'Aspics des sixième années quand un coup résonna à la porte et laissa paraître un élève de Serdaigle, rouge et essouflé.

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur. Madame Pomfresh vous réclame d'urgence à l'infirmerie pour Monsieur Potter.

La déclaration jeta un froid intense dans la classe.

\- Bien, déclara Rogue. Le cours est terminé. Rangez tout impeccablement et regagnez vos salles communes. Si je trouve le moindre grain de poussière, ce sera cinquante points de moins pour chacun d'entre vous et deux semaines de retenue avec Monsieur Rusard, quelque soit votre maison.

Et il disparut dans une grande envolée de cape.

* HPDM *

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en approchant le lit sur lequel reposait le Survivant.

\- Je l'ignore Séverus. Son état physique se dégrade peu à peu et je ne peux rien faire. J'ai fait appel à un spécialiste de Saint-Mangouste, mais pour l'instant on ne sait rien.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « se dégrade », Pompom, intervint Dumbledore qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Ses organes vitaux cessent de fonctionner. Ses reins et son foie se bloquent. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit peu à peu.

\- Et vous ne pouvez rien lui donner ?

\- Il a déjà reçu des potions de régénération des tissus, mais elles sont sans effet, reprit l'infirmière.

\- Sans effet ? interrogea Séverus.

\- On dirait que … que sa magie est inactive.

\- Inactive ? Vous voulez dire que son taux de magie est trop bas, exprima le vieux sorcier.

\- Non Monsieur. Son taux de magie est au plus haut. Il semblerait plutôt qu'il y ait une … dissociation entre son corps physique et la magie. La magie ne le soigne plus.

\- Séverus, vous croyez que ça pourrait être un effet du poison ?

\- Je l'ignore, Albus. Normalement, il n'y a plus aucune trace de poison dans le sang de Potter. Je vais retourner faire des analyses, répondit-il, en pointant sa baguette vers le bras de l'adolescent pour faire un prélèvement.

\- Faites vite, Séverus. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le perdre. Sa mort signifierait la victoire de Voldemort.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, McGonagall fit son entrée. Il la laissa converser avec les deux autres pour se rendre le plus vite possible à son laboratoire personnel.

* HPDM *

\- Parrain !

La voix de Draco résonna dans les couloirs sombres, arrêtant Séverus devant la porte de son bureau.

\- Draco, je n'…

\- Je sais, tu n'as pas le temps, mais comment va Harry ?

Le Maître des Potions savait parfaitement que son filleul avait repris son ancien rôle ces dernières semaines, mais il était évident que l'état de Harry l'alarmait au plus haut point.

\- Il va très mal et on ne sait pas pourquoi. Ses organes vitaux sont en train de le lâcher. Si on ne trouve pas le problème très vite, il n'y aura plus rien à faire !

\- Professeur ?

A cette voix inattendue, les deux hommes se tendirent et se retournèrent pour faire face à Hermione Granger.

\- Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous à rôder dans les couloirs des cachots, susurra la voix glaciale du professeur.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, je voulais vous parler et j'ai entendu vos propos sur Harry.

\- Ainsi donc, vous vous abaissez à espionner maintenant ? dit-il avec sarcasme.

\- Non, professeur, excusez-moi. Mais pour Harry, est-ce que …

\- Est-ce que quoi, Miss-je-sais-tout ?

\- Est-ce qu'un sorcier peut être atteint d'une maladie moldue, que la magie ne guérisse pas ? demanda Hermione, les joues rouges suite à la remarque ironique de Maître de Potions.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Pour certaines maladies, l'un des symptômes peut être le blocage d'organes internes comme les reins ou le foie. Est-ce que Harry pourrait avoir contracté une telle maladie, contre laquelle la magie serait inefficace ?

\- Je l'ignore. De quelle maladie parlez-vous ?

\- Il y en a plusieurs, Professeur. Il faudrait faire des recherches du côté moldu.

\- Très bien, Miss. Retrouvez-moi dans quinze minutes devant les grandes portes. Draco, j'aimerais que tu retrouves les autres. Je veux que vous passiez en revue les évènements des dernières semaines. Vous allez noter tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, que ce soit pour les élèves ou pour l'équipe enseignante.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Que doit-on noter exactement ?

\- Tous les changements d'attitude. Si quelqu'un semble plus triste, plus gai, n'importe quoi. Passez tout en revue.

\- Professeur, intervint Hermione, je crois que Neville pourrait vous aider.

\- Londubat ? s'étonna le professeur Rogue.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Neville est toujours très discret, mais il est extrêmement attentif à ce qui l'entoure. Il pourrait vous aider pour les Gryffondor. Et puis, Luna aussi pourrait se révéler efficace.

Séverus et Draco échangèrent un regard perplexe, mais le potionniste acquiesça. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à ces élèves, mais d'un autre côté, qui irait croire Londubat et Lovegood s'ils allaient répéter ce que Rogue faisait. La supposition de Granger l'intriguait au plus haut point également et il ne voulait laisser échapper aucune piste. L'empoisonnement de Harry était bien trop suspect. En outre, le commentaire de Dumbledore l'avait totalement écœuré. Il avait parfaitement compris que la survie de l'adolescent n'importait au vieil homme que s'il pouvait abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans cela, il était inutile.

\- D'accord Miss Granger, demandez à Londubat et Lovegood de nous rejoindre aux grandes portes. Je leur demanderai d'assister Draco.

* HPDM *

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione et Neville étaient rejoints par les deux Serpentards. En quelques mots, le professeur Rogue exprima sa demande au jeune Gryffondor qui s'était redressé malgré la peur que lui inspirait l'adulte.

\- Pas de problème, Professeur. Je vais chercher Luna à la bibliothèque et nous retrouverons Mal… Draco où il le souhaite.

\- Draco, vous pouvez vous installer dans ma classe. Je vous donnerai à tous un mot d'excuse pour cet après-midi. Miss Granger, allons-y.

* HPDM *

Hermione emboita le pas de son professeur après avoir lancé un sourire d'encouragement à son camarade. Elle ne comprenait pas les changements qui entouraient Harry ces derniers temps. Le comportement de Malefoy avait fait un virage à 180° au début de l'année pour redevenir le petit con arrogant auquel ils étaient tous habitués. Et aujourd'hui, il semblait inquiet pour le Gryffondor. Et Rogue également semblait extrêmement concerné, bien plus que Dumbledore qui semblait tout faire pour accabler un peu plus son ami. Cet été avait visiblement changé bien des choses, et foi de Miss-je-sais-tout, elle allait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Où pouvons-nous chercher les informations dont vous parliez, Miss ?

\- Dans une bibliothèque moldue, Monsieur, de préférence avec une section médicale.

\- Très bien, accrochez-vous à mon bras, nous allons transplaner.

Ils réapparurent dans un craquement sonore, dans une ruelle longeant la gare de Saint-Pancras.

\- Nous sommes près de la British Library, sur Euston Road. Croyez-vous pouvoir trouver ce qu'il faut ici, demanda Rogue.

\- Oh oui, Professeur. C'est la plus importante bibliothèque de référence du monde. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir la visiter, finit-elle, la voix mourante en se rappelant la raison de leur présence.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la section médicale et Hermione se lança immédiatement dans la consultation des ouvrages portant sur les fonctions des organes internes. Séverus préféra étudier les maladies moldues inconnues du monde magique.

Après deux heures d'efforts, il entendit Hermione s'approcher de lui.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, miss Granger, son ton toujours aussi froid.

\- Est-ce que la magie identifie tous les éléments connus ?

\- A quels éléments faites-vous référence ?

\- Les moldus utilisent une grille pour classer tous les éléments comme l'oxygène, le carbone, l'or. C'est le tableau périodique des éléments de Mendeleiev, répondit-elle en présentant une illustration au Maître des Cachots.

Il étudia attentivement les données reprises puis indiqua :

\- Non, certains de ces éléments me sont inconnus ou alors, ils portent d'autres noms chez nous. En quoi est-ce que cela peut être important pour le cas de Potter ?

\- il y a certains éléments que l'on appelle les métaux lourds. Lorsqu'ils sont en trop grande concentration dans l'organisme, ils deviennent toxiques. C'est le cas du plomb, de l'aluminium, du cadmium et d'autres. Pour la plupart, ils ont des effets sur les organes vitaux et provoquent souvent des dysfonctionnements des reins et du foie.

\- Et comment doit-on faire pour les éliminer ?

\- Les moldus utilisent un procédé appelé chélation. Il consiste en une injection intraveineuse. Le produit se lie aux métaux nocifs et l'organisme l'élimine ensuite par voie urinaire.

\- Mais comment Potter aurait-il pu être contaminé par ces … métaux.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, mais c'est la seule idée que j'ai, répondit Hermione.

\- Très bien ! On va essayer ça, mais pas l'intraveineuse. Il faudrait que vous recopiiez les informations.

\- Attendez !

Et Hermione s'élança vers le comptoir. Séverus la vit discuter avec la préposée avant de revenir vers lui, tenant une carte en plastique dans la main.

\- Voilà, Monsieur. On va pouvoir faire des photocopies.

Séverus attrapa plusieurs ouvrages et suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à un gros bloc blanc.

\- C'est une photocopieuse, Professeur. On va pouvoir faire des duplicata de tous les textes et tableaux nécessaires.

* HPDM *

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait réuni Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott dans la classe de Potions et leur expliquait la demande du Professeur Rogue. Neville et Luna se présentèrent sur le seuil quelques instants plus tard.

\- Entrez, leur dit Draco, on a beaucoup à faire. Je crois que vous vous connaissez tous, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Le professeur Rogue nous demande de lister tous les comportements anormaux durant les dernières semaines. Il faut déterminer qui aurait pu empoisonner Ha-Potter.

Blaise lui jeta un regard curieux, tandis que les autres se perdaient dans l'observation de ses ongles, mains, pieds ou même mur et sol.

\- Eh bien, quoi ! s'exclama le blondinet devant le silence méditatif.

\- Heu, Draco, on te l'a déjà dit, le comportement le plus bizarre que l'on a pu noter ces dernières semaines, c'est le tien ! répondit Blaise.

\- …

\- Ben oui, intervint Pansy. D'abord, t'es sympa avec Po-Harry. Puis, tu redeviens le sale gosse odieux. Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'insulter et de l'agresser et maintenant on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

\- On ne te comprend plus mon vieux. On croyait que tu étais son ami et puis …

\- Je … C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas …

\- Bon, l'interrompit Neville, il est clair que ce n'est pas Mal-Draco qui a blessé Harry, même si leurs comportements sont bizarres à tous les deux. Je ne crois pas non plus que ce soit l'un d'entre vous. Par contre, Zacharias Smith se balade partout comme s'il connaissait un secret.

\- Il a peut-être découvert un nid de ronflak cornu ?

Chacun ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer sans rien dire, observant avec attention la jeune Serdaigle à l'air évaporé.

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier chez les Poufsouffle. Ils sont « raisonnablement » inquiets, dit Pansy.

\- Neville, demanda Draco, crois-tu qu'un Gryffondor aurait pu … ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit le jeune homme, s'attirant les regards surpris des Serpentard.

\- Tu crois vraiment que … Mais vous êtes de la même Maison !

\- Cela ne signifie pas que la loyauté est totalement assurée. Il y a toujours des jaloux, des envieux. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas Mangemorts n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas loyaux non plus.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai remarqué que Pucey, Bletchley et Flint se réunissaient souvent. Ils surveillent toujours très attentivement la table des Gryffondor. Et ils étaient des plus heureux en apprenant l'accident et l'empoisonnement de Harry, déclara Théo.

\- Se réjouir d'un évènement ne veut pas dire qu'ils l'ont provoqué, murmura Luna. Le but n'était peut-être pas de faire du mal à Harry.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, Luna ? formula Neville.

\- Et si quelqu'un avait donné quelque chose à Harry sans savoir que ça allait le rendre malade ?

\- Pourtant, le professeur Rogue a bien dit que Harry avait été intoxiqué, précisa Draco.

\- Mais on ne peut pas faire entrer du poison à Poudlard, reprit Neville.

\- Si, on peut, trancha Pansy. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il suffit de le camoufler sous une apparence inoffensive, comme un flacon de parfum. Les jumeaux Weasley ont prévu des emballages complètement passe-partout pour leurs produits, comme les nouvelles boites à flemme, continua-t-elle en rougissant.

Après un moment de réflexion, Neville redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Draco.

\- Alors, c'est un Gryffondor qui est coupable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu dis que le professeur Rogue veut que nous épinglions les comportements différents ? Eh bien, mercredi dernier, Harry est revenu en larmes d'une de ses retenues avec lui. Ginny est montée dans le dortoir pour lui parler. Le lendemain, ils ont commencé à … sortir ensemble, grimaça-t-il.

A cette déclaration, Draco ne put retenir une grimace. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Harry était rentré dévasté ce soir-là.

\- Et en quoi c'est un comportement bizarre ? demanda Blaise.

\- Vous savez très bien que leur … comportement a coûté de nombreux points aux Gryffondor, et on a beau dire, ça ne ressemble pas à Harry. Il a horreur d'attirer l'attention.

\- Mais pourquoi crois-tu que la Weasley est en cause ?, demanda Théo.

\- Je l'ai vu lui apporter un verre ce soir-là, et maintenant, c'est toujours elle qui lui remplit son gobelet. En fait, il ne boit plus que du jus d'orange depuis.

\- Et tu crois qu'elle a mis du poison dedans ? interrogea Draco.

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est un philtre d'amour et que Harry a fait une sorte de … d'allergie.

Les cinq adolescents notèrent précieusement l'information et continuèrent à passer les derniers jours en revue. Même si cette piste semblait sérieuse, il ne fallait pas risquer de passer à côté d'un détail important.

* HPDM *

Lorsque Séverus et Hermione revinrent à Poudlard, ils échangèrent les informations récoltées. La théorie de l'allergie avait intéressé le professeur qui renvoya tous les élèves à leur occupation avant de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour travailler sur une manière de détecter et d'éliminer les métaux lourds, en espérant que cette piste soit la bonne.

Maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, le potionniste ne mit que quelques heures à créer une potion d'identification. Le verdict tomba dès la mise en présence du nouveau mélange avec le sang qu'il avait prélevé plus tôt dans la journée. Cadmium !

Plusieurs heures furent encore nécessaires avant de pouvoir concocter un breuvage qui permettrait l'élimination naturelle de cet élément nocif. Ce n'est donc qu'à l'aube qu'un professeur épuisé se rendit au chevet du Survivant.

Pomfresh se tordait les mains, installée près de l'adolescent dont l'état s'était encore aggravé. Ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur, son front couvert de sueur. Il tremblait sans discontinuer.

Lorsque Séverus poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, il croisa le regard découragé mais cependant plein d'espoir de Poppy.

\- Séverus, enfin ! C'est notre dernière chance. Si votre potion ne fonctionne pas, on ne pourra plus rien faire.

Sans un mot, le Maître des Potions souleva la tête de Harry et posa la fiole contre ses lèvres. Il fallut que Poppy masse sa gorge pour l'inciter à avaler. Une brève grimace de dégoût apparut, amenant un très léger sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme brun.

Et l'attente commença.


	22. Chapter 22 Usage de faux

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Usage de faux

Toutes les demi-heures, Madame Pomfresh surgissait de son bureau et lançait une batterie de sortilèges de diagnostic sur Harry. Même s'il feignait une irritation grandissante, Séverus observait avec attention les résultats obtenus par l'infirmière.

Un bref éclair de soulagement apparut dans ses yeux et elle tendit le parchemin au professeur de potions.

\- On dirait que cela foncitionne, Séverus. Regardez ! Le foie présente des signes de reprise. Si les reins suivent, Harry sera sauvé.

Une heure plus tard, les paupières du Survivant papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir lentement sur l'éclat émeraude de ses pupilles, encore embrumées par la douleur et le sommeil. Séverus se pencha vers lui, soulagé que Poppy se soit absentée pour le repas, le laissant seul avec l'adolescent.

\- Harry ? Ça va ?

\- Professeur ? Qu'est-ce … demanda-t-il, en tentant de s'asseoir.

\- Doucement, répondit le professeur en l'aidant. Tu es resté inconscient pendant presque cinq jours. De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

\- Le cognard qui fracasse la rambarde et ma chute. J'avais la tête qui tournait.

\- En effet, et tu as récolté un nombre record de fractures. Mais ce n'est pas la cause de ton coma. Tu as été …

\- Empoisonné ! déclara Harry à la plus grande stupéfaction de l'adulte.

\- Oui, mais comment sais-tu cela ? Tu as revu Caerulis pendant ton coma ?

\- Non, pas Caerulis, mais un elfe nommé Senthor dans la Forêt d'Emeraude.

\- Un elfe ? Mais quand as-tu été dans la Forêt d'Emeraude ?

Harry lança un regard légèrement narquois à Séverus avant de lui dire :

\- Il a profité de mon « inconscience » pour me faire venir à lui, comme l'avaient fait les dragons.

\- Ils ne pourraient pas essayer de te rencontrer « normalement » ?

\- Je lui ai dit la même chose et il a rétorqué qu'il fallait savoir saisir toutes les occasions.

\- Et il t'a dit qui t'avait empoisonné ?

\- Non, mais c'est quelqu'un de mon entourage proche d'après lui.

\- Mmmm, c'est ce que nous pensons aussi. En réalité, je ne crois pas que le but était de te faire du mal. Tu as probablement fait une sorte d'allergie à la potion, ce qui a provoqué une intoxication aux métaux lourds, comme pour les moldus.

\- Métaux lourds ? Alors, j'imagine que vous m'avez encore une fois sauvé la vie ? Et puis, qui c'est « nous » ?

\- … J'ai demandé à Draco et à ses amis d'enquêter. Lovegood et Londubat les ont aidés, suite à la suggestion de Granger, qui elle m'a aidé pour cette histoire d'intoxication.

\- Et vous savez qui m'a donné cette potion ? évitant soigneusement la mention de Draco.

\- Londubat soupçonne …, hésita Séverus.

\- Ginny n'est-ce pas ? dit simplement Harry dans un souffle.

\- Oui, mais …

\- Ça paraît logique si on reconstitue les événements. Quand je suis rentré après le … Enfin quand je suis revenu au dortoir ce soir-là, elle m'a suivi dans ma chambre pour me réconforter. Elle m'a donné un verre de jus d'orange. C'est depuis ce moment que je me sens un peu étourdi. Et je crois que mon comportement a été un peu ... bizarre après non ? interrogea-t-il, en rougissant.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit de façon sibylline Séverus. On pense qu'elle t'a donné un philtre d'amour. Pour l'instant, on essaye de savoir comment elle se l'est procuré et de quoi il s'agit précisément. Ensuite, on pourra comprendre pourquoi tu y es allergique.

\- Ce doivent être les jumeaux dans ce cas. Vous savez qu'ils ont une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je crois qu'ils ont une gamme de charmes pour les filles.

\- Eh bien, j'irai les voir la semaine prochaine. Si ce sont bien eux, ils pourront me fournir la recette utilisée. Et puis, il faut aussi les prévenir des risques que leurs produits présentent.

\- Je viendrai av…

\- Non ! Toi, tu ne sors pas de l'école. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore ne te laissera pas faire. En parlant de lui, il s'est présenté à Gringotts pour prélever de l'argent sur ton compte. Il a même menacé les Gobelins d'une enquête quand ils lui ont refusé l'accès.

\- Oh, vous croyez qu'il est au courant ?

\- Pas de tout. Mais il sait que tu as un nouveau tuteur, sourit Séverus, échangeant un regard de connivence avec Harry.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à cet instant, laissant passer une infirmière qui fondit sur le Survivant dès qu'elle vit celui-ci éveillé.

Séverus s'éloigna en grommelant qu'il n'était pas trop tôt qu'il puisse enfin retourner à ses affaires et laisser la garde d'un sale gamin à quelqu'un d'autre. En sortant, il lança un signe de mise en garde à Harry.

* HPDM *

En fin d'après-midi, Harry fut tiré de sa somnolence par un toussotement insistant. En se retournant, il croisa le regard bleu du Directeur.

\- Bonjour, Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, Monsieur, murmura-t-il.

\- Il est temps que nous discutions un peu de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis les vacances, ne crois-tu pas ?

\- …

\- Bon, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton oncle et ta tante ?

\- Mais, … Oncle Vernon m'a battu et enfermé dans la cabane à outils. J'en avais marre, je suis parti, souffla Harry.

\- Allons Harry, il faut arrêter de dramatiser. Tu te rends compte que tu as inquiété tout le monde ?

\- Je ne dramatise pas !

\- Tu exagères, ce n'est sûrement pas si grave ! Si tu es parti, où es-tu allé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'étais blessé et un vieil homme m'a trouvé. Je me suis réveillé chez lui alors qu'il me soignait. Je ne sais pas où c'était et il ne me l'a pas dit non plus.

\- Qui est cet homme ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, il ne parlait pas. Il s'est juste occupé de moi, répondit Harry avec une moue chagrinée, laissant entendre que d'autres personnes auraient dû faire de même.

\- Et tu dis que cet homme est un guérisseur ? demanda-t-il, cherchant à le piéger.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je le crois. Il m'a soigné, m'a donné des potions. Quand je suis parti de là, j'avais pris quelques centimètres, du poids et mes muscles s'étaient développés. J'imagine qu'il m'a donné les potions de nutrition dont me menaçait toujours Madame Pomfresh.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais comment es-tu revenu ?

\- Il m'a transplané au Chaudron Baveur la veille de la rentrée.

\- Et comment as-tu récupéré tes affaires ?

\- Mais … Je croyais que c'était vous !

\- Moi ? Comment ça ? s'écria le vieux sorcier surpris et se pinçant l'arête du nez avec perplexité.

\- Quand je suis arrivé, Tom m'a dit que mes affaires m'attendaient dans ma chambre. J'ai pu faire les achats pour l'école sur le Chemin de Traverse puisque ma bourse était dans ma malle.

A ces mots, Harry ressentit une étrange poussée sur son esprit. Comprenant que le directeur s'employait à la légillimencie, il veilla à ne laisser transparaître que les images voulues, tout en feignant la plus grande innocence. Heureusement qu'il avait pu prévoir tout cela avec Séverus et Lucius et qu'il avait pu créer ces souvenirs factices pour justifier de son absence prolongée. Même le pauvre Tom s'était vu implanté le souvenir du séjour de Harry dans son établissement. Il était cependant étonné de la tactique du Directeur. Celui-ci avait profité d'un moment où il était encore très affaibli. Heureusement qu'il était plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait.

\- Hum… C'est étrange, murmura le vieillard, avant de reprendre. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Sirius ?

\- Sir… mais il est … il est , répéta Harry, profondément choqué.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a contacté au sujet du testament de Sirius.

\- Testament ?

\- Oui, Sirius a fait de toi son héritier. Il a laissé un testament dans lequel il nomme quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose avant ta majorité. Est-ce que les Gobelins t'ont contacté ?

\- Euh non… Sirius me …, les Gobelins …, chuchota l'adolescent.

\- Oui, les Gobelins. Ce sont eux qui gèrent les testaments, héritages et patrimoines sorciers. Puisque Sirius t'a tout laissé, ils auraient dû t'en avertir, ou au moins ton nouveau tuteur aurait pu t'en parler.

\- Je ne sais rien, se défendit Harry.

\- Alors, il faut que tu écrives au directeur de Gringotts pour qu'il te fournisse les informations.

\- Ah, … bien, je ferai ça.

\- Je t'ai déjà rédigé le courrier nécessaire. Tiens, dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un parchemin, il ne te reste qu'à signer.

Harry saisit la feuille et commença à la lire en tremblant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea le vieux sorcier.

En relevant la tête, Harry vit qu'il lui tendait impatiemment une plume.

\- Ben, je lis la lettre.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu dois juste signer. Ce sont simplement les formules d'usage.

\- L'oncle Vernon dit toujours à Dudley qu'il ne faut jamais rien signer avant d'avoir tout lu, même les petits caractères.

Et il replongea dans sa lecture, manquant l'éclair de colère dans les yeux bleus.

_« Monsieur le Directeur, _

_Moi, soussigné Harry James Potter, vous demande de me remettre tous les documents relatifs au testament de Monsieur Sirius Orion Black, ainsi que toutes les informations concernant le transfert de ma tutelle et la gestion de mon patrimoine. _

_La présente est authentifiée par ma signature. _

_Veuillez croire, Monsieur le Directeur, en ma certitude de votre plein et entier dévouement à gérer les biens confiés à votre administration._

_Harry James Potter »_

\- Monsieur, c'est quoi ce dessin au bas de la lettre. On dirait des armoiries ? demanda Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait s'agir du sceau de la famille Potter.

\- Pardon ? Oh ce n'est rien. J'ai juste utilisé du parchemin personnalisé. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tiens, signe maintenant, dit Dumbledore en mettant d'autorité la plume dans sa main.

Prétextant sa fatigue, Harry trembla violemment et lâcha la plume qui glissa vers le sol pour atterrir sous le lit voisin.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, le Directeur se pencha pour la ramasser tandis que Harry se hâtait de lancer un _Gemino_ informulé sur le parchemin et de dissimuler le double sous la couverture. Reprenant la plume, il signa rapidement.

\- Bien, dit le vieil homme en récupérant plume et lettre, je vais te laisser dormir maintenant.

Et il quitta rapidement l'infirmerie, laissant Harry tout à ses pensées.

« Eh bien, finalement je ne m'étais pas trompé, il m'a bien fait signer des papiers estampillés en me faisant croire que ce n'était rien. Il risque d'avoir une drôle de surprise quand les Gobelins l'enverront sur les roses. »

Avec un soupir, il se recoucha confortablement et se laissa dériver vers le sommeil.

* HPDM *

Harry se réveilla brutalement en proie à une sensation d'oppression. Il sentait un poids pesant sur sa poitrine et subitement une langue curieuse et grossière envahit sa bouche tandis que des ricanements se faisaient entendre dans la pièce.

Repoussant son assaillante, il tenta de se redresser en attrapant ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Un grand bruit sourd, accompagné d'un gémissement plaintif le renseigna sur l'identité de son agresseur.

\- Harry ! gémit Ginny en se relevant, arborant une mine contrariée.

\- Mgnrrnr

\- Harry, tu te sens bien ? demanda Hermione, qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit en compagnie de Ron qui affichait un sourire narquois.

\- Mmm, oui. Bonjour à vous.

\- Harry, s'écria Ginny, se jetant à nouveau sur le Survivant qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul puis de défense, tendant les bras devant lui, repoussant la jeune femme.

\- Doucement, Ginny, intervint la préfète. Il vient seulement de se réveiller et toi tu lui sautes dessus comme un fléreur sur un objet brillant.

\- Oh, euh, marmonna la rouquine, pardon.

\- Non, ça va, mentit Harry, s'écartant tout de même un peu plus. J'ai juste mal partout.

En disant cela, il croisa le regard spéculatif d'Hermione et ils se comprirent sans un mot.

\- Je t'ai apporté du jus d'orange, Harry. Je sais que tu adores ça, déclara Ginny en lui fourrant un gobelet sous le nez, prête à le lui verser dans la gorge.

\- Non ! claqua la voix sèche de Harry, repoussant le gobelet qui tomba à terre. Je ne peux rien avaler qui ne soit contrôlé avant tant qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi je suis tombé malade, nuança-t-il.

\- Ah ! Donc, on ne sait toujours pas ce qui t'es arrivé, vieux ? demanda Ron.

\- En tout cas, on ne m'a rien dit d'autre. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Et tu sortiras quand ? reprit le roux.

\- Pas avant que je ne l'autorise, Monsieur Weasley, rétorqua Madame Pomfresh qui arrivait avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Et je ne crois pas avoir permis que Monsieur Potter reçoive des visites.

A ces mots, les trois Gryffondors adressèrent un salut à Harry et se rendirent en cours. Personne ne remarqua que Ginny ramassait le verre et lançait un rapide _Recurvite_ sur le sol de pierres.

\- Et quand m'autoriserez-vous à partir, Miss Pomphresh ?

\- Probablement demain matin si tout va bien et que le Professeur Rogue donne son aval. Vous avez vraiment besoin de repos. Maintenant, mangez et prenez des forces.

Avec un soupir, Harry obéit et entama son repas. Toute une journée à passer entre ces quatre murs blancs, ça allait être long. Cependant, l'infirmière avait raison et sitôt le jus de citrouille avalé, Harry replongea dans une agréable torpeur.

La journée se découpa ainsi, entrecoupée de petites phases de réveil et de repas.

* HPDM *

Tard dans la nuit, une silhouette se glissa jusqu'au lit du Survivant. Elle se plongea dans la contemplation du visage endormi en rêvassant. Un claquement lointain la fit sursauter et regarder avec prudence autour d'elle, mais le silence revint.

Avec un léger soupir, elle se pencha et écarta avec douceur les cheveux qui cachaient la cicatrice. Ensuite, elle déposa ses lèvres en un baiser aérien sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui poussa un soupir de contentement.

\- Dors bien, mon ange.


	23. Chapter 23 Un plan et plus

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Un plan et plus …

Harry put enfin quitter l'infirmerie le samedi matin, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, mais avec ordre express de ne rien avaler qu'il ne se soit servi lui-même, notamment les boissons. Il rejoignit directement ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Son apparition provoqua un grand brouhaha parmi les étudiants, la plupart se réjouissant de le voir de retour.

Quelques-uns cependant firent grise mine, à l'instar de Zacharias Smith et de quelques élèves de Serpentard.

En s'installant près de Neville, Harry lui souffla presque silencieusement un merci à l'oreille. Le garçon au visage lunaire se contenta d'un sourire discret, lui souhaitant ensuite la bienvenue à haute voix.

A peine installé, le Survivant vit son bras happé avec force par sa voisine de table qui se serra intimement contre lui. Il lui fallut faire preuve du plus grand tact pour arriver à se dégager et à prendre un peu de distance, s'attirant tout de même un regard désappointé de Ginny.

\- Mais Harry …

\- Désolé Ginny, mais les contacts sont encore un peu douloureux, mentit sans vergogne Harry, s'écartant encore un peu plus.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr. Désolée, je n'y pensais plus, je suis tellement contente de te retrouver, susurra-t-elle avec un grand sourire mièvre. Laisse-moi remplir ton verre.

\- Merci Ginny, mais je peux me débrouiller, déclara-t-il avant de récupérer son gobelet et de se servir du jus de citrouille.

\- Alors, vieux, tu viens avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Ron, sa saucisse faisant le grand huit dans sa bouche ouverte.

\- Bien sûr …

\- Je crains bien que Harry n'ait pas le droit de vous accompagner, Monsieur Weasley.

\- Mais … Pourquoi Professeur Dumbledore ?demanda Ginny en pleurnichant.

\- Tout simplement parce que le parrain de Monsieur Potter étant décédé, son autorisation est obsolète. Et comme nous n'avons pas reçu de consigne de son nouveau tuteur, il ne peut pas sortir de l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Mais Monsieur, vous pouvez l'y autoriser vous ! déclara Ron.

\- Non, je ne ferai pas de favoritisme envers Monsieur Potter, riposta le vieux Directeur en s'éloignant.

Harry n'avait pas dit un seul mot et serrait les poings sous la table. Et voilà, les suppressions de privilège continuaient. Le vieux sorcier était contrarié de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait et il allait le lui faire payer.

\- Mais, c'est dégueulasse. Il ne peut pas faire ça à Harry, couina Ginny.

\- Il peut tout faire, c'est le directeur, répondit Harry.

\- Oui, mais franchement, il pourrait être plus sympa avec toi, tu ne crois pas, plaida Ron.

\- Laisse tomber, Ron.

\- C'est pas grave, tu nous rejoindras par les passages secrets avec ta cape.

\- Non. Je vais plutôt en profiter pour revoir les cours de la semaine. J'ai déjà suffisamment de retard comme ça.

\- Mais allez … , commença Ginny.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, interrompit Hermione. Harry ne peut pas venir et va en profiter pour travailler. Laissez le tranquille.

En bougonnant, le frère et la sœur se concentrèrent sur le repas. Harry lança un regard de remerciement à son amie avant d'entamer sa propre assiette.

* HPDM *

Il les accompagna cependant jusqu'aux grilles de l'école.

\- Bon, ben je te rapporterai des bonbons de chez Honeydukes, d'accord.

\- Merci Ron. Amusez-vous bien, répondit Harry en se détournant et remontant vers le château.

Ce faisant, il croisa Draco et son groupe qui bavardaient joyeusement. Un instant, les yeux de mercure plongèrent dans les lacs émeraude avant que Draco ne lui fasse un sourire heureux et s'éloigne sans un mot. Harry resta perplexe. Que se passait-il donc encore ?

Pendant trois semaines, le blond lui avait fait une vie infernale, avant de réclamer sa faveur, ce qui lui avait littéralement laminé le cœur. Ensuite, Séverus lui apprenait que Draco s'était énormément impliqué dans les recherches sur son empoisonnement, allant jusqu'à accepter l'aide de Neville et de Luna, et maintenant il lui souriait comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Secouant la tête, il décida d'oublier ses questions et se rendit dans les cachots dans l'espoir d'y croiser Séverus.

* HPDM *

Ce dernier profitait du calme relatif pour avancer dans les corrections des devoirs des cornichons. Le léger coup frappé à la porte lui fit relever la tête sur Harry.

\- Entrez, Monsieur Potter, et fermez la porte.

\- Bonjour Séverus !

\- Bonjour Harry. Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas parti à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres ?

\- Dumbledore me l'a interdit sous prétexte que la mort de Sirius rendait son autorisation caduque. Et comme il n'a pas de nouvelle de mon nouveau tuteur… Pour le reste, je vais bien. Encore un peu endolori, mais rien de grave.

\- On savait qu'il allait te retirer tes privilèges. Il a bien utilisé les agissements de Ombrage pour t'empêcher de faire du Quidditch.

\- Je sais. En fait, je voulais vous montrer ceci, dit-il en tirant de sa poche un parchemin et en le tendant au professeur.

\- Eh bien, il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps, réagit-il après la lecture.

\- C'est bien le sceau des Potter qui figure en bas de page, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, un griffon aux ailes déployées, tenant dans ses pattes un P stylisé. Comment l'a-t-il justifié ?

\- Il a prétendu que c'était un parchemin personnalisé, rien d'important.

\- Ben voyons. Il ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus. Ce document est un faux puisque, non seulement tu ne te présentes pas correctement, mais en plus, ta signature n'est pas conforme. Si les Gobelins le veulent, ils peuvent lancer une procédure d'enquête et je suis sûr que Grynok sera ravi de s'en charger.

\- Mais, c'est à moi qu'ils vont s'en prendre. Dumbledore n'est mentionné nulle part, s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Bien sûr, Harry. Mais même si on te pose des questions, toutes tes réponses désigneront le Directeur de l'école, si prompt à tout pour son protégé. Et tu ne mentiras même pas puisque c'est lui qui t'a conseillé d'écrire aux Gobelins, ricana Séverus.

\- Il faudrait mettre Lucius au courant.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais les voir, lui et Narcissa, ce soir. Ils attendent de tes nouvelles avec impatience. Je leur en parlerai. Et non, tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. Si tu quittes l'enceinte, le vieux citronné sera immédiatement mis au courant.

\- Vous avez raison, soupira l'adolescent. Et pour les jumeaux ?

\- Je ne peux pas y aller avant mardi ou mercredi. En attendant, continue à faire attention à tout ce que tu bois ou mange.

\- Je sais. Ce matin, Ginny a voulu me donner du jus d'orange, encore. Comme hier à l'infirmerie.

\- Redouble de prudence alors. Et si tu me parlais un peu de cet elfe maintenant ?

\- C'est un Elfe de l'Air, comme moi, il s'appelle Senthor et il se transforme en aigle. Il va venir à Poudlard pour pouvoir m'entraîner et m'apprendre la magie elfique. Vous croyez qu'il pourrait obtenir un poste ici ?

\- Il y a peu de chance, et comme il n'y a pas de place vacante …

\- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se débarrasser d'un prof, commença-t-il avant de rougir en croisant le regard goguenard de Séverus.

\- Et à quel professeur pensais-tu donc, gamin ?

\- Ben,… Trelawney ou … Powers.

\- C'est vrai qu'aucun des deux ne serait une grande perte. Mais comment pourrait-on faire ? interrogea le Maître des Potions, étonnant son élève. Il faudra réfléchir à un piège.

\- Ce sera sûrement plus facile avec le prof de DCFM. Il a l'air déjà tellement …

\- Idiot ? Incapable ? Oui, en effet, c'est lui la cible rêvée.

\- Mais si on le dégage, comment être sûr que Senthor puisse obtenir le poste ? Dumbledore ne reste pas maître pour la nomination de ses professeurs ?

\- Hum … sauf si la débâcle est telle que le Ministère ne se sente contraint d'agir et dans ce cas, nous pouvons compter sur l'influence de Lucius. Rappelle-toi que Ombrage nous a été imposée par Fudge.

Les deux hommes se plongèrent dans leurs pensées, tentant de mettre au point une action qui permettrait l'arrivée d'un nouvel allié au sein de l'école.

Après un temps, les idées de Harry dérivèrent vers la situation actuelle, ou plutôt vers la situation de Séverus. Son regard insistant finit par attirer l'attention du potionniste.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Harry ? Tu sembles préoccupé ?

\- Non, euh, en fait … Je me demandais …

\- Oui ?

\- Que se passe-t-il pour vous ?

\- Pour moi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il continue à vous faire confiance ?

\- Il m'appelle toujours pour des missions. En fait, il a eu l'air soulagé quand je lui ai appris que tu avais fait ta réapparition à Poudlard en bonne santé. Par contre, quand il a appris que tu avais été empoisonné, le messager n'en est pas ressorti indemne. Il a donc redéfini mon rôle. Je dois rester près de toi pour te surveiller.

\- Eh bien, ça fait d'une pierre deux coups alors, entre Dumbledore qui veut que vous me brisiez avec l'occlumencie et Voldemort qui veut que vous me protégiez pour pouvoir me tuer selon son bon vouloir. C'est à croire qu'ils se sont mis d'accord pour que vous ne me quittiez pas d'une semelle.

* HPDM *

Le soir même, Séverus quitta l'enceinte de l'école et transplana rapidement vers son domaine écossais. A peine franchi le seuil, il fut assailli par Narcissa :

\- Séverus ! Comment va Harry ? Il est réveillé ?

\- Doucement Narcissa, laisse le rentrer, intervint Lucius en souriant.

\- Merci Lucius. Bonsoir à vous. Oui, Narcissa, Harry est réveillé et il va mieux.

\- Sait-on ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle ?

\- A priori, Ginny Weasley lui aurait donné un philtre d'amour et il est allergique. Pour le reste, il faut que j'aille interroger les jumeaux. En attendant, il doit faire attention à tout ce qu'il avale.

\- Et que va-t-on faire pour cette petite garce ? riposta Lucius.

\- Si les jumeaux confirment que cette peste leur a bien acheté ou demandé ce philtre, je m'arrangerai pour que le fait soit connu par les autorités, et pas seulement de Dumbledore. Il lui serait trop facile de cacher les faits. De toute façon, la création de ma nouvelle potion est déjà connue, que ce soit pour son application ou pour la raison de sa nécessité. Et les circonstances de son développement ont sûrement déjà alerté les autorités concernées.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Au fait, as-tu reçu la copie de la lettre de Gringotts ?

\- Oui, et j'en ai fait part à Harry. Et Dumbledore n'en est pas resté là, dit-il en tendant le parchemin que lui avait remis Harry.

Un sourire vicieux s'étendit sur les visages des époux Malefoy à la lecture du courrier rédigé par le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Voilà la porte ouverte en grand pour inciter les Gobelins a lancé une enquête d'envergure. Harry va pouvoir se présenter comme un pauvre petit orphelin, victime des manipulations d'un sorcier malveillant.

\- Oui, ça va faire grand bruit, surtout si les journalistes sont informés de la situation, dit innocemment Narcissa.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, repris Séverus. Pendant son coma, Harry a été contacté par un Elfe de l'Air.

\- Ils ne pourraient pas lui envoyer une simple lettre, ronchonna Lucius, provoquant un éclat de rire inattendu chez son ami.

\- J'ai eu la même réaction et il semble que Harry lui ai fait le même commentaire. Enfin, cet elfe, Senthor, va venir à Poudlard pour aider le gamin. Harry a proposé de se « débarrasser » d'un des professeurs en place, et plus particulièrement Powers.

\- Cet incapable que Dumbledore a pris comme professeur de DCFM ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Oui. On ne sait pas encore comment on va l'éjecter, mais il faudra que ce soit assez scandaleux pour que le Ministère se sente en droit d'intervenir.

\- Et c'est à ce moment-là que vous aurez besoin de mon influence ? déduisit Lucius.

\- En effet, mon ami.

\- Pas de problème. Préviens-moi juste à temps pour que je puisse coincer Fudge.

* HPDM *

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait réussi à fausser compagnie à Ginny et se rendait à la Salle sur Demande. Il avait réussi à glisser un mot à Hermione et à Neville leur demandant de l'y rejoindre dès que possible.

Installé confortablement dans le petit salon qu'il avait conjuré, il se perdait dans la contemplation des flammes quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il se retourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres pour accueillir ses amis quand il avisa Draco sur le seuil. Son sourire se fana aussitôt.

\- Harry, je …

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas te parler. Tu m'as demandé de me tenir à distance, alors fais de même !

\- S'il te plaît, je …

\- Non ! dit-il en se détournant, tremblant. Pars !

\- Je ne partirai pas ! Je dois te parler. Je sais que j'ai été un …

\- Un salaud, une ordure ! cria-t-il en lui faisant face.

\- Je … oui, tu as raison. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin. Je … Je suis désolé, Harry. Je … je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Pas réfléchi ? Et à quoi fallait-il réfléchir ? Du jour au lendemain, tu t'es à nouveau comporté comme le petit con d'avant ! Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il.

\- Je … J'avais peur, chuchota Draco.

\- Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? souffla le brun, décomposé à cette remarque.

\- De ça !

En deux pas, Draco se rapprocha de Harry et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Se penchant, il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Interdit, les yeux écarquillés, Harry resta quelques secondes immobile, mais lorsqu'il sentit le blondinet commencer à s'écarter, il posa une main sur sa nuque, ferma les yeux à son tour et entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'accueillir.

Aussitôt le baiser léger devint plus fougueux, les langues se caressant, tournoyant provoquant des gémissements chez les deux jeunes hommes. Les mains de Draco partirent à la découverte du torse de Harry, flattant les côtes, glissant dans son dos pour venir se perdre sur ses reins.

Tandis que la main droite de Harry se perdait dans la douceur des cheveux d'argent, sa main gauche avait glissé le long de la colonne vertébrale et palpait les douces rondeurs tout en incitant Draco à appuyer son bassin plus fermement contre lui.

En réponse, le jeune Malefoy glissa les mains dans le pantalon de son partenaire, crispant les doigts sur les muscles fessiers si fermes, tout en amorçant un mouvement de va-et-vient qui leur tira des soupirs, leurs virilités emprisonnées, échauffées par les frictions des tissus.

Un « Hum hum » discret, mais réveillant les souvenirs horripilant de Dolores Ombrage, les fit violemment sursauter et se séparer. Se retournant, rougissant furieusement, ils se trouvèrent face à une Hermione souriante.

\- Désolée de vous déranger !

\- Euh, … Hermione, je …

\- Ce n'est rien Harry. Bonsoir Draco.

\- Gran-Hermione, salua ce dernier. Harry, je vais vous laisser, je …

\- Non, reste. Je vais avoir besoin de toi aussi.

\- Besoin de moi ?

\- Oui. On attend encore Neville, mais si tu veux demander à tes amis de venir, ils sont les bienvenus.

\- D'accord, mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerais bien savoir aussi Harry, demanda Hermione.

\- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de Powers !

Hermione eut un hoquet et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil tandis que Draco arborait un sourire que ses parents n'auraient sûrement pas dénié.

\- Bougez pas d'ici, je vais les chercher !

Et il sortit en trombe.

* HPDM *

\- Tout va bien, Harry ?

\- Oui, Hermione. Tu ne … m'en veux pas ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ?

\- Eh bien, Draco et …

\- Harry, si tu es heureux avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte. De toute façon, il est clair que Ginny ne te convient pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Voyons Harry, elle a été obligée de te donner un philtre d'amour ! souligna la jeune fille avec malice.

\- Oh ! A propos, merci de ton aide avec tout ça.

\- Je suis contente que le professeur Rogue ait pu trouver une potion pour te guérir. On a bien failli te perdre, tu sais.

\- Oui, comme tu dis, heureusement que Rogue est le plus brillant potionniste du pays.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé cet été ?

Harry l'étudia quelques instants. Juste avant qu'il ne commence, Neville les rejoignit. Alors que les deux Gryffondors se tenaient côte à côte, un halo blanc bleuté les entoura, donnant une impression de bien-être à Harry. Après un instant de doute, il commença à parler. Il ne leur confia pas tout, seulement les grandes lignes. Il expliqua qu'il avait atterri chez Rogue après que son oncle l'ait violemment battu et que ce dernier l'avait soigné et qu'il avait rencontré les Malefoy après leur désertion des rangs du Mage Noir. Il leur raconta également qu'il était un Elfe de l'Air par sa mère. Il n'expliqua pas qu'il faisait l'objet d'une prophétie qui faisait de lui l'héritier des dragons, ni ne révéla qu'il était désormais émancipé grâce à la prévoyance de Sirius. Neville le remercia d'un sourire pour sa confiance tandis que Hermione le serrait dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant passer les quatre Serpentard. Le regard de Draco se fit un instant menaçant avant de rencontrer les yeux brillants et heureux de Harry.

\- Bien Harry, interrompant l'étreinte des deux amis, pourquoi veux-tu te débarrasser de Powers ?

Harry contempla Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy, se demandant comment présenter sa demande quand un chatoiement blanc ondula autour d'eux. Prenant la décision de leur accorder sa confiance, il répéta son histoire rapidement.

\- Donc, il faut éjecter Powers pour que cet elfe puisse prendre sa place, résuma Blaise.

\- En effet. Outre le fait que ce type est d'une incompétence crasse, je crois qu'on y gagnera un professeur convenable, répondit Harry.

\- Mais comment être sûr que Dumbledore engagera bien ton ami ? Et puis, es-tu certain qu'il est un … ami ? demanda Pansy.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Je sais que c'est très étrange, mais …

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas étrange avec toi, hein, Harry, termina Draco, avec un sourire en coin, s'attirant un regard noir dudit Harry. Et pour le poste, je suis persuadé que mon père s'en occupera, reprit-il avec assurance.

\- Donc, il faut juste trouver un truc pour l'évincer, s'enquit Hermione.

Et chacun plongea dans ses pensées, imaginant toutes les situations possibles pour provoquer le départ du professeur Powers.

\- Et si … commença Harry.

\- Oui ?

\- Draco, tu te rappelles, en quatrième, lors du retour à bord du Poudlard Express. Tu avais voulu …, sa voix mourant sur les derniers mots.

\- Oh oui ! Quand je t'ai attaqué avec Crabbe et Goyle ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry penaud, désolé d'avoir remis ce souvenir sur le tapis.

\- Eh Harry, tu n'y étais pour rien. J'étais un vrai…

\- Crétin ? proposa Blaise.

\- Abruti ? demanda Théo.

\- Imbécile ? offrit Pansy.

\- Bon d'accord ça va, râla Draco, provoquant les rires de tous les autres. Tu parles du mélange des sortilèges, Harry ?

\- Oui ! Vous croyez que ce serait possible ?

\- S'il prévoit encore un cours de duel comme il dit, ce sera très facile. Il suffira d'attendre qu'il passe entre nous, rétorqua Draco.

\- Bien sûr, un accident est si vite arrivé, intervint Hermione à la surprise de tous.

\- Et puis, il est bien connu que je suis terriblement maladroit, sourit Neville.

Un magnifique fou-rire secoua les sept adolescents.

\- On dirait qu'on a un plan, hoqueta Draco, les yeux brillants.

\- Harry, on n'attend plus que ton feu vert pour passer à l'attaque, reprit Hermione.

\- Dès le premier cours de duel, décida le Survivant.

\- C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu, énonça Hermione. Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre nos salles communes.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Draco retint Harry par le poignet.

\- Harry, demanda-t-il doucement, tu me pardonnes ?

\- De quoi avais-tu peur exactement Draco ?

\- Quand je t'ai embrassé la dernière fois, j'ai agi impulsivement, sous la joie de ma transformation et …

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non ! Non pas du tout ! J'ai eu peur de ta réaction !

\- Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de comprendre. Tu m'as repoussé sans explication et puis tu as fui !

\- Je sais ! J'étais … Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais peur de te perdre et …

\- Et du coup, tu m'as repoussé !

\- Oui, je t'ai blessé en voulant me protéger et du coup, je nous ai fait du mal à tous les deux. Mais je te jure que je le regrette. Je ne savais pas comment revenir en arrière et puis, tu es tombé des gradins et Séverus m'a dit que tu étais empoisonné et … mourant. Je … Je m'en voulais tellement. Je ne veux plus nier mes sentiments, Harry. Je veux être avec toi ! Je suis amoureux de toi !

\- C'est ça qui fait le plus mal, Draco. Quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai cru atteindre le paradis et tu m'as jeté en enfer. Je ne comprenais plus rien, souffla Harry. Et puis tu as réclamé ta faveur et …

\- Je suis désolé, mon ange. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

\- Que … comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- Mon ange. Tu es mon ange, mon cœur.

\- Je … C'était toi ? C'était toi à l'infirmerie, la nuit ?

\- Oui !

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Draco, nichant son visage dans son cou, glissant les bras autour de sa taille, se repaissant de son odeur d'oranges amères. Relevant la tête, il frôla la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout de sa langue jusqu'à titiller la commissure de ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Lentement, il explora la cavité humide, se nourrissant de ses sucs, caressant son palais, l'intérieur de ses joues. Sa langue se lia à sa jumelle, l'entraînant dans une danse lascive et brûlante, traduisant tout le désir qu'il ressentait.

Après un temps qui leur parut une éternité, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Avec un sourire complice, Draco saisit la main de Harry et l'entraina dans le couloir. Arrivés à une intersection, ils échangèrent un dernier doux baiser avant de se séparer, le Serpentard descendant dans les entrailles du château, le Gryffondor rejoignant sa tour.


	24. Chapter 24 Auras, duels et conséquences

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

Attention : léger lemon dans le chapitre.

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Auras, duels et conséquences**

Le silence régnait en maître dans la salle des cachots, tous les élèves penchés avec concentration sur leurs chaudrons, attelés à la confection de la potion Poussos.

Le dimanche avait été synonyme de la plus grande frustration pour Draco et Harry, ce dernier ne parvenant pas à se défaire d'une Ginny des plus envahissantes, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-compatissant de leurs amis et sous la surveillance étroite d'un Ron passablement triomphant.

Un coup sonore à la porte de la classe fit sursauter les potionnistes en herbe, avant que la voix glaciale du professeur Rogue ne s'élève, invitant l'importun à entrer. La silhouette de Dumbledore se dessina sur le seuil, accompagné de deux autres hommes et d'un gobelin.

\- Excuse-moi de vous déranger, Séverus, mais j'aurais besoin de Harry Potter pour des questions administratives.

\- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre la fin du cours ? Monsieur Potter réalise une potion Poussos, et je ne dois pas vous rappeler que celle-ci ne peut souffrir aucune perturbation lors de sa préparation. A moins que cela ne soit plus important qu'une note correcte dans son dossier, ironisa le sévère professeur.

\- Bonjour, Professeur Rogue, Je m'appelle Grynok, et je représente la banque Gringotts. Je ne voudrais surtout pas porter préjudice à Monsieur Potter dans le déroulement de son parcours scolaire, intervint le Gobelin.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions poser quelques questions à Harry ici même ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Cela a trait à sa vie privée, Dumbledore, s'exclama Kingsley Shackelbott. Nous pouvons attendre la fin du cours.

\- Oh vous savez, Kingsley, le concept de vie privée ne s'est jamais appliqué à moi, dit Harry, provoquant rires et ricanements. Si le professeur Rogue le permet, je n'ai pas d'objection.

\- Eh bien, Potter, toujours à la recherche de la célébrité, à ce que je vois, railla Séverus. Allez-y, Messieurs, distrayez-nous donc. Quant à vous autres, ne ratez pas vos potions, sous peine de quatre heures de retenues et dix parchemins. Et cela vaut aussi pour vous, Potter.

Le Maître des Potions s'appuya à son bureau, face à la table de Potter, invitant les quatre hommes à s'approcher.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser concernant votre patrimoine.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Grynok. J'essaierai de vous répondre, bien que je ne sache pas grand-chose à ce sujet.

\- Nous avons reçu un courrier de votre part demandant des précisions sur le testament de votre parrain et votre tutelle. Est-ce exact ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Ce parchemin portait le sceau de la famille Potter, le confirmez-vous ?

\- Le sceau ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Harry avec une innocence parfaitement feinte.

\- Le blason de votre famille, attestant de l'authenticité d'un document par son apposition, expliqua Grynok, sortant le parchemin et lui montrant le griffon aux ailes déployées.

\- C'est le blason de ma famille ? demanda-t-il en caressant du bout du doigt le dessin.

\- Oui, vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- Je vous rappelle que Monsieur Potter a été élevé par des moldus et est d'une ignorance impressionnante envers tout ce qui concerne les us et coutumes du monde sorcier, intervint froidement Séverus, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur du directeur.

\- Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous la présence de ce sceau à côté de votre signature, demanda le gobelin.

\- On m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un parchemin personnalisé, comme du papier à lettre. J'ai juste lu et signé.

\- Est-ce à dire que vous n'avez pas rédigé cette demande vous-même ?

\- Euh … non, monsieur, souffla-t-il en hésitant.

\- Dans ce cas, qui vous a demandé de signer ? intervint Schakelboltt.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Et pour quelle raison le professeur Dumbledore vous a-t-il demandé de signer ceci ? reprit Grinok.

\- En réalité, Messieurs, … commença le vieux sorcier.

\- Non, Dumbledore, coupa Kingsley. Laissez Harry nous répondre, finit-il en observant le directeur d'un œil neuf.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, monsieur. Il m'a dit que Sirius avait rédigé un testament et désigné un nouveau tuteur en cas de besoin. Il voulait que l'on me donne des informations à ce sujet et sur le testament aussi.

\- Sans le professeur Dumbledore, vous n'auriez donc rien sollicité de nos services ?

\- Je ne savais pas que Sirius avait laissé un testament. En plus, il est toujours considéré comme un assassin alors …

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, fit le Gobelin en se tournant vers lui, dois-je comprendre que vous avez le sceau de la famille Potter en votre possession ?

\- Eh bien, oui. Lorsque j'ai confié Harry à son oncle, celui-ci m'a délégué tout pouvoir pour la gestion de ses biens.

\- Vous savez pourtant que dans le cas d'enfants sorciers confiés à la charge de moldus, seuls les Gobelins sont autorisés à cette charge, en accord avec le département de l'Enfance Magique ? demanda Kingsley soupçonneux.

\- …

\- Devons-nous concevoir que vous « gérez » les biens de Monsieur Potter depuis près de quinze ans sans en avoir la légitimité et surtout sans l'aval des Gobelins ? insinua Grynok.

\- …

\- Bien ! Monsieur Potter, je vous prie de nous excuser de vous avoir dérangé en plein milieu d'un cours pour une affaire qui vous désigne, somme toute, comme victime de manipulation. Je vais dès à présent ouvrir une enquête approfondie et officielle concernant l'ensemble de votre patrimoine. Tout acte délictueux sera étudié et nous veillerons à ce que vous soyez intégralement dédommagé, déclara Grynok. Je tiendrai votre tuteur au courant de l'avancée des investigations. J'espère que vous nous conserverez votre confiance malgré ce manquement affligeant.

\- Je … j'ignore tout des lois des Gobelins et encore beaucoup concernant celles du monde sorcier, Monsieur, et je ne peux vous tenir pour responsable d'avoir accordé ma confiance à quelqu'un qui en a manifestement abusé, dit-il les yeux emplis d'une amère désillusion et du sentiment extrême de trahison fixés sur le directeur. Je ne peux que croire en votre intégrité vu la promptitude que vous avez manifestée à éclairer une situation équivoque.

\- Harry, l'interpella Kingsley. Le bureau des Aurors va également lancer une enquête. Plusieurs éléments nous laissent à penser que ta situation était bien plus incertaine qu'on ne nous l'a laissé croire. Tes moldus semblent loin d'être dignes du crédit qu'on leur a accordé.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Malheureusement oui, Harry. Il y a trop d'éléments contradictoires pour ignorer ce qui se passe aujourd'hui.

\- Bien, répondit Harry, les épaules affaissées.

\- Séverus, dit Kingsley en se tournant vers lui, désolé d'avoir perturbé ton cours. Nous allons vous laisser et poursuivre cette conversation inattendue dans votre bureau, Directeur Dumbledore.

Après avoir serré la main de Harry et de Séverus, Grynok et Kingsley sortirent de la salle de classe, accompagnés du second auror et du vieux sorcier. Celui-ci gardait la tête haute et le dos raide, refusant de regarder quiconque, mais on sentait sa magie pulser de rage.

Tous les élèves échangèrent des regards interloqués, interrogatifs et pour certains d'entre eux, dégoûtés. Le professeur Dumbledore, ce vieux papy gâteau, avait non seulement contrevenu à la loi des Gobelins et à celle des Sorciers, mais en plus la victime était Harry Potter, son prétendu chouchou.

Cependant, personne ne dit un mot, se penchant un peu plus sur les chaudrons. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'avant la fin du repas de midi, la nouvelle aurait fait le tour de l'école et commencerait à déborder à l'extérieur.

* HPDM *

Comme prévu, le lendemain matin, la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier criait au scandale, titrant « _Le fraudeur Albus Dumbledore_ ». Harry jeta à peine un œil sur le torchon avant de le rejeter plus loin et de se servir des œufs brouillés et du bacon grillé. A ses côtés, il entendit Ron maugréer.

\- Non, mais tu te rends compte qu'ils accusent Dumbledore, Harry ?

\- …

\- Oh, Harry, tu m'entends ?

\- …

\- Eh Harry, dit-il en le bousculant.

\- Je t'entends, Ron !

\- Et tu ne dis rien. Cette garce de Skeeter insulte Dumbledore et tu ne fais rien ?

\- Et que devrais-je faire, Ron ? Tu étais là hier, tu as entendu ce qu'il a fait.

\- Oui, mais il n'a rien fait de grave quand même. Tu vas pas le laisser être accusé comme ça ?

\- Rien de grave, Ron ? demanda Hermione. Il a désobéi aux lois, et personne n'est au-dessus des lois.

\- Mais, Hermione, c'est Dumbledore. On ne peut pas accuser Dumbledore d'avoir voulu du mal à Harry.

\- Il y a une enquête, Ron, on verra ce qui en sortira. En attendant, il a fait des choses illégales et elle concerne Harry, donc il lui a bien fait du tort.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, coupa Harry tandis que Ron prenait une teinte cramoisie. Comme tu l'as dit Hermione, ça me concerne et je ne veux pas en parler ni en entendre parler. On a cours de divination et on est presque en retard.

Se levant, il attrapa son sac et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Il arriva rapidement à l'échelle menant à la classe surchauffée de Trelawney et monta s'installer.

Peu après, les autres élèves arrivèrent. Il croisa le regard de Draco qui lui fit un minuscule sourire de connivence. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Il était impatient de pouvoir se retrouver un peu seul avec son blondinet. La journée de la veille avait été si tendue qu'ils n'avaient pu s'octroyer qu'une petite heure de solitude dans une classe désaffectée. Et Harry était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas en avoir pleinement profité.

_Flash-Back_

_Ils avaient déniché une classe vide dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Harry s'était glissé dans le bras de Draco, soupirant de bien-être tandis que celui-ci le berçait tendrement, dessinant des arabesques dans son dos. _

_Relevant lentement la tête, il plongea dans le lac de mercure. Tout en douceur, Draco captura les lèvres du brun. Le baiser s'épanouit, s'approfondit, provoquant les soupirs et les gémissements des deux jeunes gens. Un pas après l'autre, Draco guida Harry, le poussant à prendre appui contre le mur de la salle. _

_Furtivement, ses mains glissèrent sous son pull et le relevèrent, entraînant les bras vers le haut. Il le débarrassa rapidement du vêtement, s'attirant un léger grognement de frustration, de même qu'un mouvement de timidité lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner la chemise. _

_\- Draco, je … ne …_

_\- Chut, mon ange ! Fais-moi confiance !_

_Draco glissa les lèvres sur la peau douce qu'il dévoilait peu à peu. Délicatement, il parsema le torse de baisers, découvrant des zones plus sensibles, déclenchant des frissons sur son passage. Il buta contre le tissu du pantalon et écarta la main de Harry qui semblait vouloir l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. La boucle de la ceinture se défit, suivie par le bruit de la fermeture éclair qui s'ouvrait. Une fois encore, Harry tenta de se dérober, mais la main douce qui se faufila dans son boxer le réduisit au silence. Tendrement, le Serpentard caressa la peau fine et chaude du membre qui se tendait d'expectative. Il délogea la hampe de sa prison de tissu et l'observa quelques instants, comme fasciné. Après quelques secondes, il se pencha prudemment et happa le gland rouge qui semblait le supplier tandis que la respiration de Harry se faisait chaotique. Hésitant, Draco se rapprocha, avalant peu à peu la longueur, avant de reculer tout aussi précautionneusement. Il suffit de quelques aller-retours suivi d'une très légère succion pour que Harry se libère dans un grand hoquet. _

_Les genoux du Gryffondor cédèrent et il s'effondra dans les bras de Draco. _

_\- Que … ? Comment … ?_

_\- Voilà des semaines que j'en rêve, déclara Draco en rougissant. _

_\- Mais … Qui t'a appris ça ? _

_\- Personne, je suis un Serpentard, je te rappelle. _

_\- … ?_

_\- Je … Enfin … je … _

_\- Draco ? _

_\- L'année dernière, j'ai …_

_\- Oui._

_\- J'ai surpris des septième année dans la salle de bains des préfets. J'ai …_

_\- T'es resté pour regarder ? demanda Harry, un peu choqué. _

_\- Ben, faut bien apprendre comment faire non ? _

_\- Et tu as … _

_\- Non ! Jamais ! Tu es le premier avec qui … à qui je …_

_\- Merci, chuchota Harry._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Ron se laissa tomber brutalement à côté de lui, tout en grommelant de façon incompréhensible. Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais poussa un profond soupir.

\- Bonjour, mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, nous allons débuter l'étude des auras. Comme vous le savez, chacun émet une couleur en rapport avec son identité spirituelle. Nous allons donc nous concentrer sur notre troisième œil et étudier nos vis-à-vis afin de déterminer les grandes lignes de leurs caractères.

\- Professeur, intervint Lavande, cet été, j'ai acheté des lunettes magiques. Elles permettent à ceux qui ne peuvent les percevoir de voir les couleurs des auras.

\- Montrez-moi donc cela, ma chérie.

Lavande sortit de son sac des lunettes étranges. Si la monture était parfaitement normale, les verres quant à eux étaient formés par des cercles concentriques, les uns translucides, les autres transparents. En fait, ils ressembleraient un peu aux lorgnospectres de Luna si les « ressorts » de ceux-ci ne pendouillaient pas.

Le professeur Trelawney chaussa les nouvelles lunettes par-dessus les siennes propres et promena son regard sur les élèves. Sans surprise, elle s'arrêta sur Harry :

\- Mon pauvre enfant. Même votre aura prédit votre mort dans les plus atroces souffrances. Tout ce noir vous entourant, cela doit vous oppresser au plus haut point, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry se garda bien de répondre ou de croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Une fois encore, il était la cible de cette hallucinée.

\- Quant à vous, mon garçon, dit-elle à Ron, il faudrait calmer votre colère. Votre aura irradie plus qu'un incendie, tant elle est rouge et jaune.

A ces mots, Harry dressa l'oreille. C'était bien ainsi qu'il avait perçu Ron les rares fois où son « détecteur » s'était manifesté. La mention de bleu chez Neville et de blanc chez Draco l'intrigua un peu plus.

En sortant du cours, Harry s'approcha de Lavande :

\- Dis Lavande, tu les as trouvées où tes lunettes ?

\- Chez les jumeaux. C'était tout nouveau et t'as vu que ça marche vraiment hein ?

\- Oui, oui. Merci Lavande, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans les couloirs.

« Il faudra que j'en parle à Séverus avant qu'il aille sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils ont sûrement des infos là-dessus ! »

* HPDM *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans événement notoire et c'est plus serein que Harry se rendit le soir-même dans les cachots pour son cours d'occlumencie.

A peine eut-il franchi le seuil qu'il fut happé par deux bras qui le collèrent au mur derrière lui avant que des lèvres douces partent à la conquête des siennes. N'eut-été l'odeur enivrante des oranges amères, Harry se serait cru agressé par la tentaculaire Ginny.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, les mains de Harry se glissèrent sous la chemise de Draco et partirent à l'exploration de son torse lisse et chaud.

Un raclement de gorge amena les deux adolescents à se séparer sous le regard goguenard de Séverus.

\- Si je vous dérange, messieurs, commença-t-il.

\- Eh bien, Parrain, si tu le dem…

\- Draco ! coupa Harry rougissant en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son petit-ami, déclenchant le rire du professeur. Bonsoir Séverus.

\- Bonsoir Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

\- De mieux en mieux. Je ne sais pas si Draco vous en a parlé, mais Lavande Brown a apporté des lunettes d'aura au cours de divination. Trelawney les a utilisées et a apparemment vu quelque chose. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais il semblerait que ça fonctionne en partie. Elle les a achetés chez les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à cette allumée, mais on ne risque rien à se renseigner. Je leur en toucherai un mot demain après-midi dans ce cas.

\- Merci. Vous avez des infos sur Dumbledore ?

\- non, rien du tout, si ce n'est qu'il fulmine comme un dragon. La méfiance des Gobelins n'a fait que se renforcer, surtout suite à son esclandre lors de sa dernière visite. Maintenant, que les Aurors se lancent dans une enquête va lui mettre de sérieux bâtons dans les roues. Il n'aurait pas dû demander à ce que tu sois interrogé dans les cachots en présence de tous les élèves. Il croyait tout contrôler et il est maintenant parfaitement conscient qu'il risque d'y perdre des plumes. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses très attention.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre directement à Harry, Parrain ? demanda Draco.

\- Dumbledore ne fera rien le mettant directement en cause, mais il peut utiliser des moyens détournés.

\- Et je crois qu'il a déjà commencé ! répliqua Harry.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'exclama Draco en s'agrippant à sa main.

\- Je crois qu'il manipule Ginny et Ron.

Un silence accueillit ces mots.

\- Malheureusement, c'est tout à fait probable, reprit Séverus. Il faut que tu te montres d'autant plus prudent dans ce cas.

\- Mmm. Oh, j'ai ramassé ça près du lac, ce midi, dit Harry en sortant une plume de sa poche. C'est un message de Senthor. Il est là, il attend.

Quand Harry présenta la plume à Séverus, celle-ci se métamorphosa en un rouleau de parchemins. Il comportait les qualifications de l'elfe ainsi que des lettres de référence.

\- Voilà qui sera utile à Lucius quand il ira rencontrer Fudge.

\- Donc, on va pouvoir s'amuser avec Powers ? s'enquit Draco avec un sourire innocent.

\- Ouaip ! rit Harry.

\- Vous avez déjà un plan ? demanda Séverus.

\- Mélange de sortilèges ! répondirent les deux élèves hilares.

Séverus les observa sans un mot, mais la lueur d'approbation diabolique qui brilla dans son regard était plus que suffisante.

* HPDM *

Un boucan infernal régnait dans la salle de classe de DCFM en attendant le professeur Powers. Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il réussisse à calmer ses élèves et à débuter le cours.

\- Bien nous allons commencer le cours. Mettez-vous deux par deux, en mélangeant les Maisons, nous allons nous entraîner au duel.

Avec nombre de grognements, les paires se formèrent plus ou moins rapidement. Draco se présenta avec morgue devant Harry qui se contenta d'un mouvement du menton. Pansy et Hermione se mirent face à face à leur droite. Théo et Neville prirent place à leur gauche. Blaise entraîna de force Ron un peu plus loin. Ne sachant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, Harry s'était arrangé avec le métis pour qu'il écarte le rouquin de la « zone de tirs ».

\- Bien ! dit le professeur. Vous allez vous exercer à lancer des sortilèges et des charmes de bouclier à tour de rôle.

Aussitôt, les cris fusèrent de part et d'autres de la ligne : _Jambencoton, Rictussempra, Protego, Petrificus Totalis, Stupefix, Impedimenta, Incarcerem_, …

\- STOP ! hurla le professeur qui avait utilisé un Sonorus pour se faire entendre. Vous allez recommencer en utilisant les informulés. Allez-y !

Les sorts recommencèrent à pleuvoir, mais cette fois, accompagnés de murmures. Peu d'élèves réalisaient les sortilèges informulés et beaucoup recourraient donc aux chuchotements. Du coin de l'œil, les six comploteurs observaient les déambulations du professeur Powers, attendant patiemment que la proie se mette à leur portée.

Ce fut enfin le cas dix minutes plus tard. L'incompétent individu se glissa entre Hermione et Harry, s'avançant entre la ligne des adversaires.

Six baguettes dévièrent légèrement de leur trajectoire. Il y eu un flash étourdissant, et quand la lumière décrut, le professeur gisait au sol, dans un état indescriptible.

Après un court moment de panique, Hermione courut jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour chercher de l'aide. Heureusement, celui-ci était en compagnie des professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

\- Le professeur Powers nous entraînait aux duels et il y a eu un accident, déclara-t-elle avec urgence.

\- Quel genre d'accident ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

\- Je crois que le professeur s'est placé dans la ligne de tirs de plusieurs sortilèges. Il est … heu …

\- Nous vous accompagnons, miss Granger, déclara la voix réfrigérante de Séverus, qui n'aurait manqué le spectacle pour rien au monde.

Les trois adultes s'empressèrent de suivre Hermione, après un bref appel à Pomfresh.

Le chaos s'était installé dans la salle de classe, la plupart des élèves en proie à un fou-rire hystérique. Le calme revint instantanément à l'apparition de Rogue, suivi de Dumbledore et Minerva. Leur expression estomaquée provoqua cependant nombre de hoquets et de toussotements dissimulateurs de rire.

Le professeur Powers était toujours étendu au sol, inconscient. Son corps était recouvert de tentacules à ventouse, tandis qu'il arborait la tenue complète d'une Bunny de Play-Boy. Ses yeux larmoyaient pitoyablement et il crachait à intervalle régulier de grosses limaces baveuses accompagnées de violents haut-le-cœur. Quant au reste de son corps, il ressemblait plus à un gros saucisson informe et gélatineux, sur lequel rebondissaient les craies que lui jetait Peeves en caquetant.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que votre professeur ait été la cible de plusieurs sorts différents, déclara Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment cela s'est passé ?

\- Nous devions nous placer sur deux lignes et nous jeter des sortilèges, commença Dean.

\- Le professeur s'est glissé entre Hermione et Harry, puis il s'est avancé entre les deux lignes, continua Seamus.

\- Ensuite, il y a eu un grand flash et il était comme ça, termina Millicent.

\- Et qui a visé le professeur ? interrogea Dumbledore.

\- Personne ne le visait, dit Pucey, il s'est mis au milieu sans faire attention.

\- Apparemment, il a été touché par plusieurs sorts, déclara McGonagall. Je reconnais le crache-limace et le _Conjonctivus. _Je présume qu'il a aussi reçu un _Multicorfors_ pour arborer de tels … habits et au vu de son immobilité, un _Petrificus Totalis_.

\- Et il a aussi reçu le _Furonculus _qui réagit très mal avec le_ Jambencoton, _ce qui expliquerait les tentacules. Et son aspect élastique démontré par Peeves est sûrement le résultat d'un _Spongify_, étudia Séverus. Sans oublier un _Rictus Sempra_ et un _Tarentagrella_. Avec un cours de duel, il est inutile de recourir au _Prior Incantato._

_\- _Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'ils connaissent tous ces sortilèges et en général, ils doivent les lancer rapidement. Les sorts qui ont touché Powers ne sont sûrement pas les derniers à avoir été jetés, dit-il en attrapant les baguettes de Harry et de Draco pour les soumettre au sort de révélation. Et voilà, Potter a utilisé un _Expelliarmus _et Malefoy un _Calvorio_, sans résultat puisque la tignasse de Potter est toujours là, dit-il avec un rictus.

\- Minerva, emmenez ce pauvre Powers à l'infirmerie. Vous autres, retournez dans vos salles communes jusqu'à votre prochain cours, s'écria Dumbledore, contrarié.

* HPDM *

Au repas de midi, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école et nombreux furent les élèves à vouloir serrer la main des sixième années ayant participé à ce cours mémorable.

Dumbledore fut obligé d'annoncer le transfert du professeur Powers à Sainte-Mangouste, son cas relevant dorénavant des pathologies des sortilèges. Les cours étaient donc suspendus pour une durée indéterminée. Le vieux directeur aurait bien voulu réengager Remus Lupin, mais il savait qu'il se mettrait tous les parents à dos et il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes à cause de Harry pour encore fragiliser sa position au sein de l'école.

A cause de ce sale gosse, il était aux prises avec la nation gobeline. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher leur méfiance quant à la gestion de la fortune Potter ? Qui se cachait derrière le nouveau titre de tuteur du gamin ?

En plus, les aurors avaient débuté une enquête approfondie sur les influences qu'il avait pu avoir tout au long de la vie du Survivant. Il savait pertinemment que les Dursley ne pourraient rien cacher de leur conduite avec leur neveu et de ce fait, que tôt ou tard, on apprendrait qu'il les avait lui-même encouragé dans cette voie.

Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation. La gamine avait lamentablement échoué, même avec le philtre d'amour. Restait à espérer que son autre allié ne se ramasse pas également. Il avait bien remarqué que Harry semblait nettement plus froid dans ses relations avec lui. Il lui faudrait peut-être prendre des mesures plus radicales pour récupérer son autorité bafouée.

* HPDM *

En début d'après-midi, Séverus se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fallait absolument qu'il se renseigne sur les philtres d'amour que vendaient les jumeaux Weasley. Il prit quelques instants pour étudier les produits présentés en masse sur les rayons, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en contemplant les célèbres boites à flemme qui avaient fait tourner Ombrage en bourrique l'année dernière.

\- Professeur Rogue, nous sommes…, dit George.

\- Ravi de vous voir chez nous, continua Fred.

\- Pouvons-nous quelque…,

\- Chose pour vous aider ?

\- Bonjour Messieurs Weasley. J'ai en effet besoin de votre aide concernant un philtre d'amour que l'on peut, semble-t-il, se procurer chez vous.

\- Eh bien, professeur, nous avons effectivement une gamme de philtres d'amour, …

\- à destination des jeunes filles. Mais nous pouvons, …

\- vous assurer qu'ils sont totalement inoffensifs !

\- J'en suis ravi, dit-il cyniquement. Si vous pouviez éviter de finir les phrases l'un de l'autre, cela m'aiderait grandement.

\- Bien sûr, Professeur, répondirent-ils en chœur, arrachant une grimace de dépit à Séverus.

\- Vous avez sûrement appris que Harry Potter avait souffert d'un empoisonnement à une substance jusqu'ici non identifiée ?

\- Oui, professeur. Ginny en a parlé à maman qui nous a mis au courant.

\- Voilà la liste des ingrédients que nous avons identifiés dans le sang de Potter après son accident lors du match de Quidditch. Est-ce que vous les reconnaissez ?

Les jumeaux se saisirent du parchemin et le parcoururent. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard et Fred fit deux pas sur sa droite, attrapa un petit paquet et en sortit une fiole rose, gravée d'un cœur.

\- Voici le philtre qui correspond à votre liste, Professeur.

\- Mais je vous assure, continua Fred, que ce philtre est inoffensif. Nous l'avons testé nous-même.

\- Nous avons utilisé une recette tirée d'un très vieux traité que nous avons trouvé à la Bibliothèque il y a deux ans.

\- La seule différence avec la recette d'origine, c'est que nous avons retiré les ingrédients actifs nécessaires à la potion.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là, Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Le livre mentionnait la nécessité d'ailes de libellule givrées et deux grains de cristal de fée bleue.

\- Sans eux, ce n'est qu'une potion inutile qui peut éventuellement causer de légers vertiges sans conséquences, mais il est aussi reconnu qu'elle peut provoquer une grande fatigue ainsi que des douleurs diffuses dans tout le corps.

\- Hum… Potter a en effet signalé de légers étourdissements. Mais comment peut-on expliquer sa réaction allergique dans ce cas. Tous les ingrédients utilisés sont parfaitement courants et Potter a déjà dû en absorber un grand nombre au vu de ses fréquents accidents.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le philtre qui l'a empoisonné.

\- Malheureusement si. Ses symptômes ont clairement débutés après qu'il ait avalé cette potion.

\- Etes-vous sûr du moment où il l'a prise ?

\- Oui. Il ne fait aucun doute que votre sœur l'a donné à Potter cinq jours avant le diagnostic.

\- Ginny ? Mais comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ?

\- Vous ne niez pas qu'elle ait pu se fournir ce philtre chez vous ?

\- Non, elle l'a bien acheté ici, mais elle nous a dit que c'était pour une amie trop timide. Pourquoi aurait-elle dû donner un philtre d'amour à Harry ? Ce n'est pas comme si …

\- Attend Fred, intervint George. Tu sais qu'on a toujours trouvé que Harry n'était pas si empressé que le prétendait Gin. Tu la connais. Quand elle s'imagine quelque chose …

\- Oui, mais de là à vouloir lui donner un philtre d'amour, répondit Fred avec un frisson.

\- Professeur, reprit Georges. Savez-vous dans quelles circonstances Harry a bu la potion ?

\- Il semblerait que votre sœur la lui ai administrée plusieurs fois en la mélangeant dans du jus d'orange.

A ces mots, les trois hommes se figèrent et d'un même mouvement, voulurent se saisir de la liste.

\- Bien sûr ! chuchota Séverus, sous les assentiments des jumeaux.

\- Les ingrédients ont interagis avec l'acide citrique des oranges, créant un nouveau poison, firent Fred et George.

\- Il s'agit donc bien d'un accident, reprit Séverus, même si les intentions de votre sœur sont vraiment loin d'être louables.

\- Nous allons retirer cet article de la vente, Professeur, et refaire une étude complète de sa formule. Il ne faudrait pas que de nouveaux accidents se produisent.

\- Et nous allons également parler de la situation avec notre mère. Il est inadmissible que Ginny ait recours à de tels moyens, que ce soit avec Harry ou n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Je ne doute pas que votre mère fera tout pour remettre votre sœur sur le droit chemin. J'aurai besoin d'informations sur un autre de vos articles. Il paraît que vous avez des lunettes lectrices d'auras. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ?

\- En fait, il s'agit d'un simple gadget, professeur.

\- Nous avions trouvé un livre intitulé « _Sortilèges et Potions inutiles à travers les Siècles_ ». Il suffit de lancer le sort sur un objet transparent ou translucide pour voir apparaître des halos autour des gens. On présume que cela fonctionne comme ces médaillons moldus qui sont censés changer de couleurs au gré des humeurs.

\- A priori, on dirait plutôt que la couleur varie en fonction de la température du sujet observé. Nous avons fait des lunettes ou des lorgnons. En général, ce sont plutôt les filles qui les achètent.

\- Vous n'en savez pas plus ?

\- Non professeur, désolé, dit Fred.

\- Mais nous pouvons faire des recherches, si vous voulez, proposa George.

\- Non merci, Messieurs, ça ira. Merci pour votre aide.

\- Non, Monsieur. Merci à vous de nous avoir prévenus pour le philtre. Si vous avez encore besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

* HPDM *

Séverus quitta les frères Weasley, content des informations récoltées. Heureusement, l'accident de Harry en était vraiment un et il savait que Molly Weasley n'allait pas laisser l'affaire se tasser. Il était persuadé que la jeune Weasley n'allait pas tarder à en entendre parler.

De plus, il avait enfin obtenu une piste au sujet des auras. Bien sûr, elle semblait misérable, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

C'est avec un sourire qu'il transplana vers son manoir. En entrant dans le hall, il appela Lucius et Narcissa, leur demandant de le rejoindre dans le salon. Il avait envie d'une bonne tasse de thé avant de raconter les dernières évolutions à ses amis.

\- Bonjour, Séverus. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Lucius.

\- Parfaitement bien, mon ami, et toi ?

\- un peu impatient de pouvoir agir, mais sinon tout va bien.

\- Eh bien, ta patience va enfin être récompensée. Les enfants ont réussi à évincer Powers.

Et il se lança dans la description des dégâts, s'aidant de sa pensine. Il fallut un long moment aux trois adultes pour se remettre du fou-rire déclenché par la vision burlesque du pauvre professeur ensorcelé. Un simple regard les faisait replonger aussitôt.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ces gamins manquent d'imagination en tout cas. Ils sont redoutables. Demande à Draco de m'envoyer une lettre concernant l'affaire, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. Je me ferai une joie de la présenter à Fudge pour étayer la piètre qualité des cours. Et comme Dumby est déjà aux prises avec les Gobelins et le Bureau des Aurors, la réponse ne devrait pas se faire attendre.

\- A ce propos, voici des documents pour attester des qualifications de Senthor.

\- Parfait ! A nous de jouer !


	25. Chapter 25 Infiltration

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Attention** : Slash relation entre deux hommes dans le chapitre.

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Infiltration

La situation s'aggrava le vendredi matin, après l'arrivée du courrier, et plus particulièrement celle de la gazette du Sorcier. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur la Grande Salle alors que les élèves et les professeurs se plongeaient dans la lecture de la Une du célèbre journal.

_"Scandale à Poudlard_

_Alors qu'Albus Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe et directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard est aux prises avec une enquête administrative pour la gestion frauduleuse des biens de Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, un nouveau scandale l'éclabousse._

_Tandis qu'il s'est employé tout au cours de l'année écoulée à convaincre la population sorcière du retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il a engagé un individu totalement incompétent pour assurer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, hypothéquant par la même la formation de nos chères têtes blondes._

_Lors d'un cours portant sur les duels, le stupide énergumène, au mépris de toutes les règles de sécurité, s'est placé dans la ligne de mire des étudiants. Le résultat de cette imbécilité a valu à cet abruti un séjour d'une durée indéterminée au département des pathologies des sortilèges à Sainte-Mangouste. _

_D'après les déclarations d'Apollophane Erasmus, responsable du département le mélange des sortilèges ayant frappé Powers a donné un résultat des plus exotiques. La guérison, incertaine, sera très difficile et la convalescence des plus longues. _

_Indigné, notre cher Premier Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, est intervenu immédiatement pour régler cette situation. Le Ministère a entériné la nomination de Senthor EagleKnight par décret ministériel. Monsieur EagleKnight, membre du peuple des Elfes de l'Air, dispose des plus hautes qualifications en la matière, puisqu'il est titulaire d'une Maîtrise en DCFM. Gageons que désormais, nos jeunes recevront un enseignement à la hauteur des risques qui les attendent à l'extérieur en ces temps difficiles._

_Tous les renseignements sur l'enquête pages 4-6_

_Biographie de Mike Powers page 8_

_Détails de l'accident de duel page 9_

_Qualifications et références de Senthor EagleKnight pages 10-11_

_Histoire des Elfes de l'Air page 12"_

Alors que les murmures devenaient de plus en plus forts, tout le monde commentant l'article, un bruissement d'ailes alerta les élèves de Gryffondor. Un superbe hibou grand-duc se posa avec grâce devant Ginny. Avec appréhension, elle détacha la lourde enveloppe de la patte que l'oiseau lui présentait avec élégance. Aussitôt le pli s'éleva et la lettre officielle voleta devant le visage de Ginny. Une voix féminine, magiquement amplifiée, résonna sous la voûte du ciel magique.

_"Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, _

_Il a été porté à l'attention de nos services que vous avez mis en danger la vie d'un de vos condisciples, en la personne de Monsieur Harry James Potter, suite à l'usage déconseillé d'un philtre d'amour. _

_Bien que cette méthode indigne ne fasse pas l'objet de restrictions strictes, la situation nous force à prendre les mesures de précaution d'usage. Nous vous informons donc par la présente que ce sera le seul faux-pas que nous vous autoriserons. Si vous contrevenez de quelconque façon à la sécurité de Monsieur Potter, ou de n'importe lequel de vos concitoyens, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous déférer devant le département de la justice magique. _

_Un avertissement officiel a également été adressé à vos parents, en tant que responsables de sorcier mineur d'âge._

_Avec mes salutations distinguées, _

_Mafalda Hopkrik, _

_Département des Usages abusifs de la Magie »_

La lettre se replia devant la jeune fille dont le visage se convulsait sous le coup de l'humiliation et de la rage. Jetant un regard furieux vers Harry, elle se leva et sortit sous les quolibets des autres élèves.

\- Pourquoi t'a fait ça Harry ? cria Ron.

\- Fait quoi, Ron ?

\- Pourquoi t'as averti le Ministère ? Pourquoi tu leur as menti ? Pourquoi tu fais du mal à Ginny ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, Ron. Ni écrit, ni menti, rien ! Et si quelqu'un a mal agi, c'est bien ta sœur. C'est elle qui m'a donné ce philtre qui a failli me tuer !

\- Mais elle ne savait pas !

\- Qu'elle le sache ou pas n'a aucune importance ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de me donner un philtre d'amour. Tu crois que tu apprécierais qu'on te prive de ton libre arbitre ? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai le droit de tomber amoureux sans qu'on me manipule ? On décide déjà de tout dans ma vie ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai au moins le droit à ça !

Et Harry se leva à son tour pour quitter la salle.

* HPDM *

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu es vraiment un imbécile sans nom. Il t'arrive parfois de réfléchir avant de débiter de telles âneries ? s'écria Hermione.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, prend sa défense ! Qui d'autre aurait pu se plaindre si ce n'est lui ?

\- Il n'avait pas besoin de porter plainte. Il a failli mourir et Madame Pomfresh a dû faire appel aux spécialistes de Sainte-Mangouste ! En plus, le professeur Rogue a découvert une nouvelle maladie de type moldu qui peut affecter les Sorciers. Ce n'est que grâce à son talent qu'il a pu sauver Harry en préparant d'abord un antidote au philtre et ensuite en réussissant à créer une potion extrêmement difficile pour le guérir ! Tu crois vraiment que toutes ces informations sont restées confidentielles ?

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la table après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard de mépris, rapidement suivie par Néville.

Les autres Gryffondors étudiaient un Ron écarlate avec un profond sentiment de défiance. Les élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle échangeaient des commentaires à voix basse, s'interrogeant sur la légendaire loyauté des Rouge et Or qui semblait plus que vacillante.

* HPDM *

A la table des Serpentard, Draco avait suivi toute la conversation en serrant les poings. Il se lança immédiatement à la poursuite de Harry. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir et le tira dans une salle de classe vide. Il l'enlaça en lui chuchotant des paroles d'apaisement, dessinant des cercles dans son dos. Peu à peu les tremblements de Harry s'estompèrent, son souffle se calma.

Redressant la tête, il croisa le regard inquiet du blond qui lui offrit un sourire tendre.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mieux, grâce à toi.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas responsable. C'est Ginny qui est coupable. Et Ron se conduit ...

\- Comme un crétin, termina Hermione.

En se retournant vers la porte, Harry et Draco découvrirent la jeune Gryffondor et leurs autres complices.

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que le petit-déjeuner a été mouvementé, déclara placidement Blaise. Hermione, tu m'as impressionné, lança-t-il avec un regard admiratif.

\- Bon, désolée de jouer encore les rabat-joie, mais il est temps d'aller en cours, dit Hermione.

* HPDM *

La journée se passa sans que personne ne voie ni Ginny, ni Ron. L'esclandre de la Grande Salle était sur toutes les lèvres, se partageant la première place avec l'enquête sur Dumbledore et l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de Défense.

Le soir, Harry se rendit dans les cachots. Séverus le fit entrer dans son salon d'un geste. Le Survivant eut la surprise d'y retrouver les époux Malefoy.

\- Harry, mon enfant ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Narcissa en l'étreignant, tandis que Lucius, un sourire aux lèvres, le saluait de la main.

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux, Narcissa, merci. Et vous, comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Content d'avoir eu un peu d'action ces derniers jours, et ce grâce à toi, répondit Lucius.

\- Et tu aurais dû voir l'état du prof, père, s'exclama Draco en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Oh, mais nous l'avons vu. Séverus a bien voulu nous montrer ses souvenirs dans une pensine.

\- Il y avait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ri autant, compléta Narcissa.

\- Il faudra d'autant plus se méfier de Dumbledore, intervint Séverus. Il a été bien trop prompt à soupçonner Harry de cet accident. Sans oublier qu'il est mis au pied du mur par les Gobelins.

\- Nous savions bien qu'il était dangereux, ça ne change pas grand-chose, dit Harry, tandis que Draco, qui s'était installé près de lui, entrelaçait leurs doigts.

\- Mais il faudra aussi tenir compte des deux belettes ! La réaction de Weasmoche a été des plus violentes ce matin. Et le fait que la garce rousse parte sans un mot me semble de mauvaise augure, reprit Draco.

\- Si seulement j'arrivais à comprendre ce truc d'auras. Séverus, les jumeaux avaient quelque chose à propos de leurs lunettes ?

\- Oui, Harry. Ils ont mentionné un vieux grimoire dans lequel ils avaient trouvé un sort. J'ai été le récupérer ce midi à la Bibliothèque, informa-t-il en plaçant un vieux livre poussiéreux sur la table avant de l'ouvrir à la page requise.

Lucius se pencha aussitôt pour déchiffrer le texte. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa :

\- Malheureusement, ça ne va pas nous aider. L'inventeur du sort fait référence à un autre ouvrage très rare qui l'a orienté dans sa création.

\- En effet, répondit Séverus. Et la Bibliothèque ne contient pas ce livre.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas à Poudlard, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut le trouver au Manoir Malefoy, déclara Draco.

\- Mais,… le Manoir est aux mains de Voldemort, Draco. On ne peut pas y aller, répondit Harry qui s'était tendu.

\- On n'a pas le choix, et puis je suis certain qu'on peut réussir.

\- Non ! Il est hors de question que tu risques ta vie pour un stupide bouquin. On trouvera une autre solution ! Peut-être que Senthor …

\- Harry ! Tu n'as rien à m'interdire !

\- Mais …

\- Draco a raison, Harry, coupa Lucius. Il y a de grandes chances que ce livre se trouve dans la Bibliothèque du Manoir et nous ne devons plus perdre de temps. Même si ce pouvoir semble dérisoire, j'ai l'intuition qu'il pourrait nous être extrêmement utile. Et puis, lorsque nous avons trahi Face de Serpent, j'ai eu juste le temps d'activer certaines défenses secrètes du domaine. Je ne crois pas que le Manoir serve encore de Quartier Général.

\- Mais c'est trop dangereux, plaida Harry.

\- Bien sûr que c'est dangereux, mais nous ne sommes pas des Serpentard pour rien. Et puis, c'est notre maison. Ne crois-tu pas que nous sommes à même d'y entrer sans être vu, accusa Draco.

\- …

\- Bien, Draco, Séverus, nous irons demain soir. Le Vieux Serpent aime toujours faire ses grandes réunions le samedi soir. Même s'il a laissé des éclaireurs, ils seront peu nombreux.

Cette décision prise, Séverus renvoya les garçons à leur dortoir respectif. Ils avaient des préparatifs à faire et surtout ils devaient prendre du repos.

* HPDM *

En passant le tableau qui gardait les appartements du Maître de Potions, Draco voulut attraper la main de Harry qui se dégagea d'un coup sec. Sans un regard pour le blond, le Survivant s'engagea d'un pas vif dans les couloirs.

\- Harry ! Harry, s'il te plaît, appela Draco.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Fiche-moi la paix, cria-t-il en s'enfuyant.

Le jeune Malefoy se figea sur place, observant le jeune homme s'éloigner, le cœur serré.

Harry rentra dans son dortoir, furieux. Il détestait que les autres se mettent en danger pour lui, pour sa « mission » et il détestait encore plus Draco pour ne pas le comprendre. Il se sentait blessé, trahi que celui qui détenait son cœur, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais avoué, puisse faire preuve d'une telle légèreté envers ses sentiments.

« Eh bien, si je n'ai rien à lui dire, qu'il se débrouille ! Qu'il aille donc se faire tuer cet idiot ! Qu'il se jette donc dans la gueule du Serpent ! », marmonna-t-il en grimpant dans son lit avec colère, avant de pousser un profond soupir teinté de désespoir. « Par pitié, Merlin, aidez-le ! Protégez-le ! », supplia-t-il en silence, des larmes mouillant ses joues avant de sombrer dans un sommeil très agité.

* HPDM *

Harry resta à l'écart toute la journée, se tourmentant et s'inquiétant. Il trouva refuge dans la Salle sur Demande. Il s'entraîna pendant des heures, avant de s'effondrer vaincu par la fatigue. Un lit apparut dans un coin, l'invitant à venir s'y étendre.

Une sensation de flottement réveilla l'adolescent. Ouvrant les yeux, il observa son environnement mais il était toujours dans la Salle. Lentement, il se redressa, une sensation étrange pulsant dans sa poitrine. Un doux mouvement sur sa droite lui fit découvrir un fauteuil occupé par une très vieille dame.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Euh … Bonjour. Oui, merci. Mais …

\- Tu te demandes qui je suis et où on est, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

\- …

\- Nous sommes toujours dans la Salle sur Demande et je te rassure, tu es bien éveillé. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas les rencontres quand tu es inconscient, sourit-elle.

\- Mais comment … ?

\- Je sais énormément de choses, vois-tu ? Comment crois-tu que Dumbledore soit toujours si bien renseigné ?

\- …

\- Je suis Poudlard, mon enfant, ou du moins, une représentation de Poudlard. Lorsque les Fondateurs m'ont créée, ils ont insufflé leur magie dans mes fondations, dans mes murs, me donnant une sorte de conscience. Et avec le temps, cette conscience s'est renforcé grâce à tous les enfants qui ont vécu et ont grandi ici. J'ai toujours été au service des Directeurs, pour leur permettre de protéger efficacement les élèves. Mais aujourd'hui, Albus Dumbledore se montre indigne de cette charge.

\- Mais, vous n'êtes pas obligé de travailler pour lui ?

\- Non, mon enfant ! Je suis libre de mes pensées et de mes actes. Albus a beau être puissant, je le suis plus que lui d'une certaine façon. Je suis immuable, éternelle en quelque sorte. Et aujourd'hui, je viens t'offrir mon aide.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'observe depuis longtemps, tu sais. Bien sûr, c'est à la demande du Directeur que j'ai porté mon attention sur toi, mais j'ai appris à te connaître. Tes intentions sont pures, tout comme ton cœur. Tu es un digne représentant de Gryffondor, mais tu possèdes également les qualités des autres Maisons. Et puis, j'ai pu remarquer que tu avais reçu ton héritage, avec un petit plus même, quand tu es rentré cette année. Rassure-toi, Albus ne se doute de rien. Il est bien trop concentré sur sa vie. Mais les Ténèbres sont de plus en plus présentes aujourd'hui, et pas seulement du côté du Mal.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi donc, mon enfant ?

\- Si vous êtes Poudlard, cette salle, c'est vous aussi. Je comprends maintenant que cela fait longtemps que vous m'aider.

\- Et j'en suis ravie, crois-le. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais te voir aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis. Leur mission de ce soir est très dangereuse et je voudrais vous assister.

\- Comment pourriez-vous faire ?

\- En leur offrant un point de chute totalement sûr. Je voudrais que tu les amènes ici ce soir. Je vais les autoriser à transplaner depuis l'enceinte du Château. De cette façon, ils pourront revenir directement dans cette Salle où tu les attendras. Je pourrais également fournir tout ce qui serait nécessaire, tant pour la mission que pour les éventuelles conséquences de celle-ci.

Intensément soulagé, Harry entoura la vieille dame de ses bras, murmurant des mercis sans fin. Celle-ci l'enlaça à son tour, lui transmettant une vague de profonde tendresse et d'amour avant de se dissiper comme une brume.

* HPDM *

Harry courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les cachots au plus vite, un _Tempus_ lui ayant appris que l'heure du départ approchait.

\- Attendez, souffla-t-il en avisant les trois hommes prets à partir, en déboulant dans le salon.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Séverus.

\- Vous devez … venir … avec moi … dit-il tout essoufflé.

\- Où ça, rétorqua Draco froidement, cachant efficacement son inquiétude.

\- Salle sur Demande.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Harry, intervint Lucius. Nous devons y aller.

\- Non, pas tout de suite. C'est vraiment important. Pour votre sécurité, s'il vous plaît.

Devant la panique de l'adolescent, l'aristocrate acquiesça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry convoquait la Salle et invitaient les trois Malefoy et Séverus à entrer.

\- D'accord Harry, pourquoi voulais-tu que nous venions ici ? demanda Draco.

\- Pour me rencontrer, répondit une voix désincarnée avant que la silhouette d'une vieille femme se dessine, alertant les quatre sorciers qui pointèrent leur baguette.

\- Non, intervint Harry. C'est une amie, c'est la représentation de Poudlard.

Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre tandis que la figure féminine se présentait, éveillant peu à peu des lueurs de respect et de soulagement dans les yeux de ses auditeurs.

\- Vous souhaitez donc nous aider, même si nous nous opposons au Directeur, demanda Séverus.

\- Oui, mon enfant. Albus n'est plus digne de sa charge et il est nécessaire de tout mettre en œuvre pour contrer ce Voldemort.

\- Et comment allons-nous procéder ? requit Lucius.

\- Pour le moment, je vais vous aider à mener à bien votre mission. Posez vos mains sur la mienne, tous les cinq.

Une chaude lumière baigna la salle avant de s'éteindre doucement.

\- Voilà, désormais, vous pouvez transplaner librement dans l'enceinte de l'école. Revenez directement dans cette salle après votre mission, Narcissa et Harry vous y attendront.

La silhouette s'effaça en même temps que le claquement sec retentissait.

Narcissa et Harry s'installèrent silencieusement, attendant le retour des trois hommes.

* HPDM *

Trois heures s'écoulèrent avant que le bruit caractéristique ne se fasse à nouveau entendre. Séverus et Lucius se trouvaient au milieu de la salle, soutenant un Draco inconscient et ensanglanté.

Aussitôt, un lit apparut sur lequel les deux adultes allongèrent l'adolescent, Narcissa se chargeant de le déshabiller, tandis que Harry restait immobile, muet d'horreur.

\- Que s'est-il passé, demanda la mère, inquiète.

\- Il n'y avait que trois gardes dans le Manoir, répondit Lucius qui avait conjuré une éponge et une bassine d'eau pour nettoyer le visage de son fils. On a pu facilement les immobiliser.

\- Et vous avez trouvez le livre ?

\- Oui, répondit Séverus, en faisant absorber plusieurs potions à Draco, même s'il a fallu beaucoup de temps. Faudrait vraiment que vous fassiez un inventaire.

\- Oh ça va hein ! rétorqua Lucius.

\- Mais, Draco …

\- C'est en sortant de la Bibliothèque que les ennuis ont vraiment commencé. Face de Serpent a installé des pièges à capteur de mouvements. Draco a été pris dans une espèce de toile d'araignée. Un filet qui se resserrait de plus en plus, et dont les fils étaient aiguisés comme une lame de rasoir, expliqua Séverus en montrant le réseau de coupures plus ou moins profondes qui striaient le torse pâle.

\- Et sa tête ? questionna Harry qui s'était enfin approché.

\- Le filet tirait Draco vers le plafond, on n'arrivait plus à le retenir. J'ai lancé un _Reducto_ sur la voûte et les murs puisque le sortilège y semblait fixé mais ça n'a pas suffi, répondit Lucius, se tordant les mains. J'ai fait appel aux défenses du Manoir par l'injonction du Sang sur la Rose des Vents.

\- Et ça a fonctionné, reprit Séverus. Le problème est que non seulement Draco a fait une chute de cinq mètres, tête la première, mais qu'en plus plusieurs blocs de pierre lui sont tombés dessus, y compris la tête.

\- Et maintenant ? continua Narcissa.

\- Il a plusieurs fractures, dont une de crâne. Des coupures profondes et une perte de sang importante. Et il souffre d'une commotion cérébrale sévère.

A ces mots, Narcissa émit un gémissement tandis que Lucius la prenait dans ses bras. Harry restait silencieux, immobile, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

« Tu peux l'aider ! » chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Comme un automate, Harry se débarrassa de sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussures et s'avança vers le lit où gisait Draco. Repoussant légèrement Séverus, il s'allongea contre le blond, passant un bras sur son torse et une jambe sur les siennes, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Fermant les yeux, il inspira et expira profondément.

Une bulle s'étendit lentement sur son corps, avant d'envelopper celui de Draco et les trois adultes purent entendre distinctement un soupir de soulagement.

\- La magie de Harry va le soigner, expliqua Séverus inutilement.

\- Oui, répondit Lucius.

\- Laissons-les, proposa Narcissa. Ils sont en sécurité ici et vous avez besoin tous les deux de repos.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au couple endormi, ils sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre les cachots.

* HPDM *

Aux toutes premières lueurs de l'aube, le cocon vacilla, laissant apparaître les deux adolescents endormis, Draco parfaitement guéri. Les paupières du blondinet papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir. Il fronça un instant les sourcils en sentant un poids inhabituel peser sur sa poitrine et sur ses jambes, avant que ses yeux ne devinent une tignasse hirsute lovée au creux de son épaule.

Il caressait de sa main libre les cheveux en bataille, appréciant leur douceur quand son mouvement répétitif réveilla Harry qui redressa lentement la tête, ses yeux verts plongeant dans les orbes de mercure.

\- Draco, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes qui débordèrent sur ses joues pâles.

\- Bonjour Harry et merci de m'avoir soigné, répondit-il en se penchant, ses lèvres recueillant les gouttes scintillantes et suivant leur chemin jusqu'aux lèvres douces.

Tendrement, sa langue dessina le contour des lèvres de Harry, quémandant l'entrée de ce paradis sucré qui lui manquait tant. Et tandis que sa langue dansait dans la bouche offerte, il repoussait le corps juvénile sur le matelas, ses mains partant à la conquête de ce territoire inconnu, caressant et dessinant les tétons qui durcirent, dévalant la vallée tendre du ventre traversé par une ligne de poils sombres, escaladant les hanches jusqu'à buter sur l'élastique du boxer qui dérobait encore à sa vue le plus précieux des trésors.

Submergé de sensations, Harry se précipita à la découverte de son amour, sa langue repoussant son assaillante pour à son tour se glisser dans la bouche de son amant, ses mains glissant sur la surface lisse de son dos, flattant les côtes et glissant dans le creux de ses reins, pour attirer avec un peu plus de force ce corps contre le sien. D'un mouvement instinctif, il écarta doucement les cuisses, permettant à Draco de s'installer confortablement dans le cocon offert, amenant leurs virilités encore emprisonnées à se frotter.

D'un _Devestio _informulé, Draco les débarrassa des sous-vêtements encombrants, frissonnant violement lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact, peau contre peau. Lentement, il lâcha les lèvres de Harry pour plonger dans son cou avant de suivre un chemin mystérieux, l'amenant à un téton érigé pour le torturer des lèvres, des dents et de la langue, tandis que sa main triturait l'autre, amenant Harry à se cambrer, propulsant ses hanches vers l'avant.

Draco continua sa route, sa langue se perdant dans le nombril du Survivant tandis que sa main caressait la peau tendre de ses cuisses, évitant sciemment la hampe dressé qui perlait déjà de désir.

\- Merlin, Draco … je t'en prie, chuchota Harry.

A ces mots, Draco se redressa et vint piller la bouche du brun, lui offrant un baiser violent, dévastateur, brûlant et empli de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Le laissant pantelant, il redescendit le long du corps finement musclé et se pencha lentement vers le membre qui se tendait vers lui.

D'une douce caresse, ses lèvres frôlèrent sa longueur, sa langue traçant une ligne de feu humide jusqu'au gland qu'elle titilla et cajola avant de l'amener dans son antre brûlant. Lentement, Draco engloutit la verge suppliante, la relâchant un instant pour la reprendre plus lentement encore, provoquant les râles de Harry. Il lécha, suça, tout en maintenant les hanches du Survivant lui interdisant tout mouvement, alors que ce dernier s'agrippait à ses cheveux, sollicitant désespérément la délivrance.

Tout en continuant son supplice, Draco caressa l'ouverture plissée avec tendresse, appuyant doucement l'index, avant de revenir caresser les bourses tendues et de recommencer. Un gémissement plus sonore de Harry lui enjoignit d'aller plus loin et lentement le doigt fut enfoui, avant qu'il n'entame un mouvement de va-et-vient. Un moment plus tard, un second doigt le rejoignit, amenant une légère plainte d'inconfort que Draco lui fit oublier par une succion plus forte. Le troisième doigt entra sans difficulté, la sensation de brûlure s'étant noyée sous le fulgurant plaisir qui traversa Harry, Draco ayant effleuré sa prostate en même temps qu'il l'avait amené à la jouissance la plus pure. Arcbouté, hurlant le nom de son amant, Harry se libéra dans la bouche de ce dernier, qui se reput de l'essence ainsi offerte.

Après un dernier coup de langue, Draco remonta en serpentant vers le visage de Harry et lui ravit sa bouche, lui offrant son propre parfum. Et tandis que les langues recommençaient leur valse sensuelle, Draco retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Harry, amenant celui-ci à pousser un grognement d'insatisfaction. Il présenta son sexe devant l'entrée et lentement, pénétra son amant, plongeant son regard dans le sien, s'arrêtant à la moindre grimace de souffrance ou d'inconfort. Et enfin, il se sentit chez lui, son membre entouré de la douce chaleur de son amant et resta immobile, attendant.

Harry donna le signal qu'il attendait, ses hanches se poussant à sa rencontre, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure sous l'afflux des sensations.

Et Draco commença ses va-et-vient, alternant les poussées profondes et brutales et celles plus douces, plus tendres, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de Harry. Peu à peu, leurs souffles devinrent erratiques, leurs mouvements plus instinctifs encore.

Voyant la brume du plaisir envahir les prunelles vertes, Draco se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir saisir la verge de Harry et y appliquer un mouvement rappelant celui de son bassin.

Dans un cri, Harry se déversa entre les doigts de son ange blond, entraînant l'extase de ce dernier, ses muscles se contractant autour de lui. Murmurant le nom de son amant entre ses dents serrées, Draco éjacula en longs jets brûlants, avant de s'effondrer sur Harry, les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Draco se retira précautionneusement, lança un _Tergeo _fatigué sur leurs deux corps et s'étendit contre le dos de Harry, l'étreignant possessivement.

\- Je t'aime, Harry, mon ange, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

\- Je t'aime, mon dragon, répondit Harry, se saisissant de la main de Draco pour la serrer dans la sienne tout contre sa poitrine.

Un sourire heureux s'esquissa sur les visages des deux amants avant qu'ils ne s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	26. Chapter 26 Réconfort

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Attention** : Slash relation entre deux hommes dans le chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Réconfort

Draco émergea du sommeil, une sensation de bien-être se répandant dans tout son corps. Un instant désorienté par son environnement, il ne tarda pas à reconnaître la touffe de cheveux ébouriffés qui reposait sur son torse. Et les souvenirs de son premier réveil lui revinrent, amenant sur ses lèvres un sourire attendri. Précautionneusement, il se déplaça afin de pouvoir s'allonger sur le côté, en miroir par rapport à Harry. Il détailla le fin visage, remarquant que le glamour avait disparu, lui permettant d'observer la nouvelle apparence de son amant.

Lentement, il traça son profil d'un doigt timide avant de dégager une oreille des longs cheveux soyeux. La caresse sur la pointe provoqua un gémissement de plaisir, tandis que les paupières se relevaient en papillonnant, dévoilant la pureté des iris émeraude. A la vue de son ange blond, les lèvres de Harry esquissèrent un doux sourire amoureux, avant que le jeune homme ne se rapproche, capture la bouche de Draco et ne l'entraîne dans un baiser langoureux.

Doucement, le garçon qui a survécu repoussa son ancienne Némésis sur le dos, ses lèvres glissant le long de sa mâchoire avant de plonger dans son cou, pour humer le parfum d'oranges amères qui le rendait fou. Peu à peu, sa langue dessina un chemin humide et brûlant, titillant les mamelons pâles, effleurant les côtes. Il plongea dans le creux du nombril, faisant s'arquer le corps fin qu'il dominait. Alors que Draco agrippait ses épaules pour le faire remonter vers son visage, Harry de dégagea pour plonger plus bas encore, parsemant des baisers tantôt légers, tantôt dévorants sur les hanches, avant de parcourir l'intérieur des cuisses à la peau si douce, en évitant soigneusement le membre tendu et suppliant.

\- Harry ... Je ... S'il te plait ...

Relevant les yeux, il rencontra l'argent liquide tourbillonnant des prunelles de Draco, embrumés par le plaisir et la prière et remontant lentement, esquiva une nouvelle fois le centre de son anatomie pour mordiller la crête des hanches en déclenchant un grognement de frustration de la part de sa victime.

Face à cette taquinerie, Draco tenta de se redresser mais Harry plaqua fortement ses mains sur sa taille, le collant contre le matelas et fondit sur son érection. Cruellement, il se contenta de souffler doucement sur le gland dénudé, avant de faire glisser sa langue très lentement le long de la veine palpitante et de remonter, sans jamais appuyer la caresse.

La respiration de Draco devenait erratique, sa tête balançant de gauche à droite sur l'oreiller, ses dents malmenant ses lèvres en tentant de retenir ses soupirs tandis qu'il essayait de pousser son sexe vers Harry.

Très excité par le traitement qu'il infligeait à Draco, Harry finit par céder à la supplication que celui-ci soufflait et entrouvrît les lèvres pour lentement accueillir sa raideur et commence à sucer timidement, sa langue courant sur le bout de son sexe.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent à ce traitement tandis que Harry goûtait à sa saveur salée. Il enfonça un peu plus profondément le membre érigé, accentuant la succion en observant Draco serrer les dents sous l'afflux de sensations, les mains de ce dernier enfouies dans ses longues mèches soyeuses, essayant d'accélérer le mouvement. Mais Harry voulait prendre son temps, voulait amener son amant au faîte de la jouissance. Il sembla à Draco qu'une éternité s'écoulait. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de l'abîme, Harry bloquait ses mouvements convulsifs et relâchait son membre jusqu'à ce que la tension retombe, sous les insultes et les conjurations du blond.

Et enfin, Harry reprit sa torture, la menant à son terme, Draco jouissant en longs jets saccadés dans l'antre humide de son bourreau qui se libera sur les draps dans un mouvement incontrôlable, avant de s'effondrer sur le ventre aux muscles délicatement dessinés.

Après de longues minutes, Harry rampa le long du corps de Draco, revenant s'allonger près de lui.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, mon ange. Tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Répondit Harry avec un sourire quelque peu salace, faisant rougir Draco.

\- Je ne voulais ...

\- Je sais, mon Dragon, mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser la question. C'est toi qui as été blessé hier ?

\- Eh bien, je suis en pleine forme... Et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Mon père et Séverus n'ont rien dit ?

\- Ils n'ont pas vraiment pris le temps ...

\- Oh ! Eh bien voilà...

_Flash-back_

_Les trois hommes venaient de transplaner depuis le Salle sur Demande et observaient les environs immédiats du Manoir. Ainsi que Lucius l'avait pensé, il y avait très peu de mouvements dans le parc, et il semblait que le bâtiment en lui-même ne soit pas occupé. _

_Ils s'avancèrent prudemment, dissimulés sous des sorts de désillusion, de silence et de "ne me remarque pas". _

_En pénétrant dans le hall de la demeure, un _Hominis Revelio_ leur apprit que trois personnes étaient présentes. Avec la plus grande prudence, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et croisèrent le premier intrus dans le couloir y menant. Le réflexe de Séverus fut immédiat et il le pétrifia sans qu'il ait pu faire un geste. D'un commun accord, ils l'attachèrent solidement avant de placer sur lui un sort de transfert qui se déclencherait au moment où eux-mêmes quitteraient le Manoir. _

_Le second mangemort fut neutralisé tout aussi facilement par Draco, mais dans sa chute, il brisa une vieille amphore qui alerta le dernier gardien. Le bref combat qui s'ensuivit donna lieu à un échange rapide de sortilèges, mais les trois "traîtres" s'en sortirent sans dommage. _

_\- __Face de Serpent devait vraiment croire qu'on ne reviendrait pas ! Dit Lucius narquoisement. Il n'a laissé que des incapables sur place. _

_\- __Méfie-toi quand même, Lucius. Tu sais que ce fou est capable de tout. _

_\- __L'important, c'est qu'on puisse ramener ce livre à Harry, coupa Draco, reprenant sa route vers la bibliothèque._

_Lucius les amena rapidement vers le fond de la pièce, là où les plus vieux ouvrages étaient classés. Il fallut plus d'une heure avant que Draco ne mette la main sur le texte recherché. Il se présentait sous la forme d'un petit livret poussiéreux dont la couverture menaçait de tomber en poussière. Le jeune homme appela son père et son parrain pour leur montrer sa découverte avant de le ranger rapidement au fond de sa poche. _

_Au moment où Lucius posa la main sur la poignée, un grondement sourd se fit entendre, figeant les trois hommes. Alors que rien ne semblait se produire et qu'ils se remettaient en mouvement, des filaments noirs surgirent du plafond et les prirent pour cible. La puissance du sortilège fit voler en éclat les boucliers qu'ils avaient conjurés, tandis que le filet semblait se concentrer sur le plus jeune. Peu à peu, les fils s'agglutinèrent sur Draco et commencèrent à l'attirer vers le plafond. Plus ce dernier se débattait, plus les rets se resserraient, notamment autour de sa gorge et de son torse, entravant sa respiration. _

_Tandis que Séverus lançait des sorts de découpe sur les filaments, Lucius s'agrippait aux pieds de son fils, tentant de le ramener au sol, sans succès. Forcé de le lâcher, il retomba à genoux sur le sol, Draco étant maintenu au plafond de la bibliothèque. _

_Le Maître des Potions essaya d'utiliser un _Finite Incantatem_ ainsi que la version noire du sortilège, et tenta ensuite un _Reducto_ sans résultat. _

_En désespoir de cause, Lucius se taillada la paume et versa son sang au centre de la Rose des Vents sculptée dans le parquet. Aussitôt, une vibration ébranla la demeure ancestrale, déstabilisant les deux hommes qui furent projetés vers l'extérieur de la Rose, percutant le mur pour l'un et les rayonnages pour l'autre._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le filet sembla parcourut de frissons violents, avant de se détacher, ou plutôt de s'arracher au plafonnage. _

_Draco tomba alors tête la première, percutant violemment le sol. Aussitôt après, il fut recouvert de gravats divers. _

_Se remettant sur pied, Séverus s'approcha de son filleul et le dégagea, grimaçant à la vue de la large plaie sur sa tempe. Lucius se chargea de retirer les fils qui comprimaient son fils, dévoilant les larges entailles ensanglantées au travers des vêtements lacérés. _

_Echangeant un bref regard avec son ami, Lucius se releva en portant son fils, et tous deux sortirent rapidement de la pièce et puis du Manoir avant de rejoindre en urgence la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. _

_Fin de Flash-back_

\- Je savais que c'était trop dangereux, commença Harry.

\- Bien sûr que c'était dangereux, mais on a trouvé le livre. Tu vas pouvoir comprendre les auras. Tu pourras savoir à qui faire confiance ou non, le coupa Draco.

\- Qui dit que ça va être aussi utile que ça ? Si ça tombe, ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'arnaque, répondit-il avec un peu de mauvaise foi.

\- Lis d'abord le livre avant de ronchonner, le taquina Draco, comprenant clairement que son ange avait eu très peur pour lui. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on aille retrouver Sev et mes parents avant qu'ils ne se fassent des idées, sans oublier les autres élèves et Dumbledore. Et puis, il faudrait que tu remettes ton glamour, dit-il en caressant l'oreille pointue, déclenchant une nouvelle fois des frissons.

\- Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé aux trois hommes ?

\- Ils ont été transféré au Ministère quand on a quitté le Manoir, répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Tu as l'heure ?

\- Presque 10h, dit Harry après avoir lancé un _Tempus_.

A ces mots, un plop sonore résonna et Dobby apparut avec un petit-déjeuner complet qu'il déposa sur la table.

Les deux adolescents lui adressèrent un large sourire heureux avant de le remercier en chœur pour son attention.

Ils se restaurèrent rapidement avant de remarquer une nouvelle porte qui les amena dans une salle de bain des plus confortables. Après une douche un peu coquine, ils découvrirent des vêtements propres sur le lit. Après un dernier baiser brûlant, ils quittèrent la Salle pour se rendre discrètement dans les cachots.

* HPDM *

Séverus s'élança vers Draco lorsque celui-ci passa le seuil de son bureau, le palpant de tous côtés, vérifiant ses yeux.

\- Parrain … Parrain, je vais bien !

\- …

\- Parrain ! cria Draco en s'écartant de Séverus, sous les rires de Harry. Arrête, je vais bien.

\- Bon… d'accord, mais tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait peur. Tes parents ont dû repartir, mais ils attendent de tes nouvelles au plus vite, dit-il en le poussant résolument vers le bureau et lui tendant une plume et un parchemin.

\- Bonjour Séverus.

\- Oh … bonjour Harry, je …

\- Je sais ! Mais je vous jure qu'il va bien maintenant. Il m'a dit que vous aviez ramené le livre ?

\- Oui, le voici.

Séverus tendit le livret à Harry qui sembla perplexe devant sa minceur.

\- Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir pour le lire. J'ai déjà disparu depuis trop longtemps et il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledore ou les autres me surveillent de trop près.

Il sortit après avoir échangé un coup d'œil chargé de promesses de retrouvailles avec Draco, sous le regard à la fois goguenard et affectueux de Séverus.

* HPDM *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Tour des Gryffondors, Harry fut immédiatement assailli pour une tornade rousse. Tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de la repousser, Harry fut poussé dans le canapé trônant devant la cheminée avant que Ginny ne se colle contre lui. Alors qu'il tentait de s'écarter un peu, elle lança ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle, plaçant sa main sur sa joue pour l'inciter à se tourner vers elle. Elle allait réussir à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand un toussotement sonore les fit sursauter tous deux. A cet instant, Harry bénit les habitudes ombragiennes qui avaient tellement marqués et traumatisés les élèves et adressa un immense regard reconnaissant à Hermione.

Se dégageant, il se releva et s'écarta aussitôt.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

\- Salut Harry ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé ?

\- Je me suis endormi dans la Salle sur Demande. Je viens juste de me réveiller.

\- Je voulais aller à la bibliothèque pour mon devoir de Potions. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Pourq…

\- Ah non, pas question, s'écria la voix de Ginny.

\- Pardon, rétorqua froidement Harry.

\- Euh, … Eh bien …

\- Parce qu'on va aller faire une partie de Quidditch, déclara Ron en émergeant de l'escalier, arborant un teint rouge des plus suspects.

\- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il pleut à verse, Ron et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attraper un rhume.

\- Oh allez ! Tu sais bien qu'il pleut souvent ici et il faut bien que tu t'entraînes un peu non ?

\- Je te rappelle que je suis interdit de Quidditch. Il n'y a donc aucun intérêt à se faire tremper juste pour le plaisir. Je préfère faire mes devoirs avant. On a tout le week-end. Il fera peut-être meilleur cette après-midi ou demain, biaisa Harry.

\- On n'a qu'à jouer aux échecs ou à la bataille explosive alors ! proposa Ginny en se rapprochant de Harry qui s'écarta une nouvelle fois.

\- Moi, j'aimerais bien faire le devoir de Potions avec vous, intervint timidement Neville.

\- Eh bien on fait ça alors ! Je vais chercher mes affaires en haut, attendez-moi, déclara Harry en s'élançant dans l'escalier.

* HPDM *

Il récupérait son sac et un nouveau pot d'encre quand la porte du dortoir claqua. Se retournant, il avisa Ron qui se dirigeait vers lui, l'air renfrogné.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Tu disparais sans cesse, tu ne me dis plus rien et tu te montres désagréable avec Ginny.

\- Il ne m'arrive rien Ron. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis obligé de suivre des cours supplémentaires avec Rogue, et d'autres avec Remus. Et en plus de ça, je n'arrête pas de me ramasser des retenues. Tu crois que c'est amusant ! J'ai à peine le temps de faire mes devoirs.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que t'as de meilleures notes qu'avant, parce que tu n'as pas le temps de les faire !

\- Tu sais que je dois travailler. Si je l'avais fait avant, Sirius …

\- Ben tiens, Sirius ! C'est toujours la bonne excuse. Tu pourrais au moins m'aider alors. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir de meilleures notes. Mais non, il n'y a que toi qui compte, que toi qui dois briller, toi le Survivant, le Garçon qui a Survécu !

\- Ron ! Tu … tu …

\- Ben quoi ! Le pauvre petit bébé à sa maman ne peut plus parler ! Tu disparais pendant un mois, sans rien dire à personne, tu inquiètes tout le monde. Et quand tu reviens comme une fleur, tu voudrais qu'on gobe tout sans rien dire. Et ensuite tu me snobes et tu dédaignes ma sœur ! En fait, le bâtard graisseux a raison. Tu es aussi mauvais que ton père.

\- Ca suffit ta crise de jalousie ! J'ai disparu pendant un mois parce que j'étais blessé et je ne sais rien de l'homme qui m'a soigné. Mes notes, je les obtiens parce que je travaille. Rien ne t'empêche de faire la même chose. Je n'ai jamais rien promis à ta sœur, je l'ai toujours considérée comme une amie, voire une petite sœur. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle se fait des films. Et je t'interdis de parler de mon père. Tu ne le connaissais pas, tu ne sais rien de lui, s'époumona Harry, en agrippant Ron par le col de sa robe.

Le relâchant, Harry fit volte-face et sortit en trombe de la chambre, sa magie pulsant dangereusement autour de lui. Il était estomaqué des remarques de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Il savait que Ron avait tendance à le jalouser, mais là, ça devenait maladif. Et c'était quoi, cette histoire avec Ginny ? Pourquoi tenait-il à tout prix à le voir sortir avec elle ? Il s'était toujours montré extrêmement protecteur envers sa sœur, et même agressif envers ses petits-amis potentiels. Mais avec lui, on aurait presque pu s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne lui-même les pousser dans un lit.

Il retrouva Hermione et Neville, qui l'interrogèrent du regard. Manifestement, sa crise de colère avait dû s'entendre jusque dans la Salle Commune. D'un mouvement évasif de la main, il leur fit signe que tout allait bien et s'avança vers la porte, esquivant le mouvement de Ginny qui voulait lui prendre la main.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça Hermione. Vous avez tout entendu ?

\- Vous avez tous les deux des voix qui portent quand vous vous énervez, répondit doucement Neville.

\- Tu sais, Harry, Ron se conduit vraiment comme un imbécile. Il est même pire qu'en quatrième, reprit Hermione.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il m'en veut autant. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut Ginny ?

\- Elle a le béguin pour toi depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré à King's Cross quand on est entré en première. Et même avant ça, elle a toujours décrété qu'elle serait Madame Harry Potter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui, Harry. Tu as toujours été célèbre dans le Monde Sorcier. Et Ginny fait vraiment une fixation sur toi, reprit Hermione.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'elle devient dangereuse puisqu'elle n'hésite pas à te faire boire des philtres d'amour, renchérit Neville. Je me demanda ce qu'elle va inventer d'autre ?

\- Je ne vais jamais survivre à Poudlard, gémit Harry, faisant rire ses amis.

\- Mais si, Harry. Il le faudra bien si tu veux vaincre Voldemort, ricana Hermione.

* HPDM *

Les trois Gryffondors travaillèrent deux heures à la rédaction de leur devoir avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Le temps restant très maussade, ils décidèrent de continuer sur leur lancée pour rédiger les essais de métamorphoses et de sortilèges demandés pour la fin de la semaine suivante.

Ron vint les rejoindre, agissant comme si rien ne s'était produit le matin même. Il se contenta d'écouter, sans chercher à s'intégrer dans la conversation et les autres firent comme s'il n'était pas là.

Ginny s'était installée à côté d'eux. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait tenté de discuter avec Harry qui fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et rester calme.

Finalement, c'est une Hermione excédée par ses interruptions qui lui signala qu'elle ferait mieux de rejoindre Luna pour faire ses devoirs puisque cette dernière était dans la même année qu'elle.

\- T'as pas à me dire avec qui faire mes devoirs, Hermione !

\- Peut-être, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de nous déranger alors que nous essayons de faire les nôtres. Luna est dans ta classe. Il est plus logique que tu travailles avec elle plutôt que de nous distraire sans cesse par tes questions.

\- T'es pas ma mère !

\- Non, en effet (et heureusement, se dit Hermione), mais là tu nous déconcentres.

\- Ron, aide-moi ! geignit Ginny.

\- …

Comprenant enfin qu'elle était congédiée, Ginny rejoignit la Serdaigle rêveuse, tout en foudroyant Hermione du regard.

* HPDM *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènement majeur, de même que le dîner. Harry joua quelques parties de cartes avec Neville, Seamus et Dean, tandis que Hermione compulsait un gros livre, pelotonnée dans un fauteuil près d'eux. Ron et Ginny s'étaient isolés dans un coin éloigné et semblaient se disputer, sans que quiconque ne s'en inquiète autour d'eux.

Profitant d'Hermione qui prenait congé, Harry rejoignit son lit après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains. Une fois installé, il veilla à tirer les rideaux, puis lança un sort de silence et un d'intimité avant d'ouvrir le livret ramené de la bibliothèque des Malefoy.

Même si l'écriture manuscrite lui donna un peu de difficultés, Harry prit rapidement connaissance des informations reprises. A l'instar de la divination, la plus grande part du texte lui sembla des plus fantaisiste. L'auteur déclarait que les auras étaient en fait constituées des principaux sentiments ressentis par la personne auscultée.

« _Lorsque vous étudiez attentivement un sujet en utilisant le don de la lecture des auras, ce dernier se verra entouré d'un halo de couleurs diverses. Quoique prétendent certains charlatans, ces couleurs n'ont rien à voir avec la puissance supposée du sujet. Ainsi, un cracmol peut irradier d'un véritable feu d'artifice de coloris tandis qu'un sorcier puissant pourra ne présenter qu'un tout petit échantillon de couleurs. _

_Pour pratiquer la lecture des auras, nous vous conseillons de vous entraîner d'abord sur des personnes que vous connaissez parfaitement, comme vos parents ou amis très proches. De cette façon, vous pourrez plus facilement identifier la couleur d'un sentiment donné. Par exemple, si vous prenez comme sujet votre mère, il est probable que celle-ci présente un mélange de bleu qui représente la loyauté et de violet qui représente l'amour. _

_Vous trouverez ci-dessous un bref résumé des couleurs et des sentiments correspondants : _

_* Blanc : pureté_

_* Bleu : loyauté_

_* Orange : force morale, psychique_

_* Vert : immaturité_

_* Rouge : passion, luxure, colère_

_* Jaune : jalousie, envie_

_* Violet : amour_

_Il est bien évident qu'il s'agit ici de compartimentation théorique. Le rouge, souvent attribué au sentiment amoureux par les moldus, est en fait attaché au côté violent, animal de la passion. En un mot, il représente la version négative de cette émotion. La couleur en elle-même est une utilisation générique. Nous vous rappelons qu'il existe une large palette de ton, allant du rouge le plus léger au plus intense. Chacune des nuances s'attache à une variation de l'émotion de base. »_

Terminant sa lecture, Harry se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait avoir vu des halos entourant différentes personnes et sauf erreur de sa part, les couleurs cataloguées pouvaient bien correspondre aux impressions qu'il avait alors ressenti. Ron avait été noyé de rouge et de jauneavec d'intenses stries vertes, tandis que Ginny présentait une couleur rouge sale et depuis quelques temps, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise en leur présence. A l'inverse, Hermione et Neville lui étaient apparu nimbés de bleu et de blanc et il lui donnait une sensation d'apaisement, de confiance. Quant à Draco, avait-il vraiment perçu du violet autour de son ange ? Il se promit de se concentrer dès le lendemain et de vérifier sa théorie.

Frustré de ne pouvoir lui en parler directement et surtout de ne pas être entre ses bras, Harry nota dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'il devait trouver un moyen de rester en contact, à l'instar du Gallion que Hermione avait créé l'année précédente pour avertir les membres de l'AD d'une réunion.

* HPDM *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla en proie à une violente douleur. Sa cicatrice pulsait et lui semblait en feu. En attrapant ses lunettes tout en formulant un _Lumos_ silencieux, il lui sembla qu'il était baigné dans une lueur rouge. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre que du sang suintait de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et que celui-ci coulait dans son œil.

Attrapant un mouchoir, il le pressa sur son front et se concentra sur ce qui l'avait réveillé. Précautionneusement, il baissa ses barrières d'occlumens et se laissa envahir par la jubilation profonde de Voldemort.

Il était désormais debout sur une petite colline surplombant un village en bord de mer. Les embruns iodés caressaient la peau de son crâne chauve tandis qu'il s'emplissait les poumons de l'air vif. En contrebas, il observait ses mangemorts bouter le feu aux maisons des misérables moldus assemblés comme du bétail à ses pieds, pleurant et suppliant comme des agneaux amenés à l'abattoir. Mais les agneaux auraient eu plus de chance qu'eux.

Bellatrix hurlait de son rire hystérique, lançant profusion de doloris et d'autres sorts aussi horribles, se régalant de l'agonie des femmes et des enfants qu'elle torturait sans pitié.

Les frères Lestrange et d'autres se vautraient dans la fange, violant les fillettes devant leurs mères.

Greyback et ses hommes, sous l'influence d'une lune presque pleine, arboraient une apparence monstrueuse, à mi-chemin entre le loup et l'homme. Ils déchiraient sans pitié les corps des adultes et mordaient les enfants qui étaient ensuite emmenés à l'écart. S'ils survivaient, ils viendraient grossir les rangs de la meute.

Et Voldemort se repaissait de la violence de ses troupes, observant avec délice les jeunes recrues faire leur entrée à son service par le baptême du sang.

Un mouvement furtif à sa gauche détourna le Seigneur des Ténèbres du spectacle.

\- Séverus, mon ami ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais pas, susurra-t-il avec un brin de suspicion.

\- Désolé, mon maître, mais Dumbledore devient de plus en plus étrange depuis le retour de Potter.

\- Hmmm oui. D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu appris à ce sujet ?

\- Pas grand-chose de plus, Maître. Comme vous le savez, le vieux fou m'a ordonné de continuer les cours d'occlumencie avec le sale gosse.

\- Oui, et je ne doute pas que tu sois très efficace.

\- Il est toujours aussi faible dans ses boucliers. J'ai pu vérifier ce qu'il avait raconté, et tout est rigoureusement exact. Il a été blessé par son oncle et soigné par un vieil ermite qui n'a jamais dit son nom. Impossible de l'identifier.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'empoisonnement ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On l'ignore. Il aurait fait une allergie à un philtre d'amour donné par cette gamine Weasley. Sur vos ordres, j'ai passé des heures à essayer de le sauver. De plus, je le garde désormais sous étroite surveillance.

\- Et tu fais bien ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le tuer. Si cette petite garce …

\- Elle a reçu un avertissement du Ministère et je vous jure qu'elle n'osera plus bouger le petit doigt quand sa mère lui remettra les idées en place.

\- Si jamais, fais le nécessaire, Séverus.

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Et les Malefoy, des nouvelles ?

\- Non Maître. Draco est bien revenu à Poudlard, mais il est intouchable.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est étroitement surveillé par Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il essaye de recruter Lucius en protégeant son fils.

\- Oui, il doit se dire que Lucius dispose de beaucoup de renseignement sur moi. Surveille bien Draco et si tu en as l'occasion, amène le moi !

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Retourne à Poudlard maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une de mes nouvelles recrues te reconnaisse.

\- Bien Maître.

* HPDM *

Alors qu'Harry s'en allait rejoindre son dortoir pour passer le reste de la journée avec les autres Gryffondors, Draco prit la direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Il avait à peine passé la porte dissimulée qu'il fut alpagué par une Pansy surexcitée qui le traina dehors.

Il eut beau protester et se débattre comme un beau diable, elle le tira à travers les couloirs et finit par le pousser dans une pièce sombre, suintant l'humidité. Il y retrouva Théo et Blaise qui les attendaient bien tranquillement.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il retourne ? interrogea-t-il avec toute la morgue dont il était capable.

\- Eh bien, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert, déclara Blaise en observant soigneusement ses ongles avant de transpercer son vis-à-vis d'un regard vif.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Mais de toi, mon cher, papillona Pansy.

\- Et de Harry Potter, bien sûr, conclut Théo avec un sourire narquois.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dray, ne nous prends pas pour des idiots. On te l'a déjà dit, tu as changé. Ton comportement vis-à-vis de Potter a changé.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, rien ! On veut juste pouvoir discuter de tout cela avec toi. Tu as changé d'allégeance et tu sais pertinemment qu'on ne veut pas devenir les esclaves du Maître de nos parents.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir av…

\- Tout ! Tu t'es rapproché d'Harry. Tu es devenu son ami, et même plus il me semble, intervint Pansy.

\- Mais …

\- On ne te reproche rien, Draco, déclara Blaise, sur un ton lénifiant. Au contraire. On t'a aidé de notre plein gré lorsque Harry a été empoisonné.

\- Et on s'est bien marré pour évacuer cette tache de Powers, reprit Théo.

\- On a bien remarqué que Harry était bien plus que … le Survivant. Il est vraiment notre seul espoir de salut, dit Pansy, doucement.

\- On voudrait qu'il nous aide, formula Blaise.

\- Et on voudrait aussi l'aider, exposa Théo.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas aller le voir, tout simplement. Pourquoi passer par moi ?

\- Parce que toi, tu pourras lui présenter notre requête. On voudrait que tu organises une rencontre avec lui, précisa Pansy.

\- …

\- Allez Draco, s'il te plait, pria la jeune femme.

\- Je lui en parlerai, mais …

\- Et il t'écoutera ! coupa Blaise.

\- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, demanda Draco.

\- Non, pas sûr de moi. Sûr de lui ! Et de toi !

\- D'ailleurs, vous sortez ensemble, s'enquit Pansy, le regard rêveur.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- Ils sortent ensemble, déclarèrent les trois Serpentard d'une même voix.


	27. Chapter 27 Dispute et Manipulations

Disclaimer : tout l'unives de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowlings.

**Rating : M - yaoi / slash**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Dispute et manipulation

Tous les élèves étaient exceptionnellement présents au petit-déjeuner ce lundi-là. Les chuchotements excités se répercutaient sous le haut plafond magique. Même si les professeurs tentaient d'afficher une attitude blasée, le professeur Rogue mis à part bien entendu, on pouvait clairement ressentir qu'eux-aussi attendaient avec impatience. Plus l'heure avançait, plus les murmures s'amplifiaient. Le professeur EagleKnight devait prendre son poste aujourd'hui.

Harry surveillait attentivement la table des professeurs, tentant de déterminer les auras de chacun. Lentement, ses épaules se relaxèrent, signe évident que le soulagement l'envahissait au fur et à mesure de son investigation. Comme pour la majorité des Gryffondors qu'il avait analysé, le jeu des couleurs était relativement égal, un fond blanc-bleuté plus ou moins intense, mâtiné de touches oranges et laissant éclater des pointes de rouges, de verts et de jaunes.

Sans surprise, l'aura de Dumbledore différait largement de toutes les autres. Aucunes couleurs n'étaient visibles, ce n'était qu'un grand voile noir qui recouvrait le personnage tout entier. Aurait-on posé la question à un esprit manichéen, il aurait répondu que c'était l'incarnation absolue du Mal.

Tandis que le vieux directeur fixait la porte, un lent sourire satisfait commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Même à distance, Harry pouvait deviner que ce dernier se réjouissait de l'absence manifeste de l'enseignant imposé par le Ministère.

Exactement dix minutes avant le début des cours, alors que professeurs et élèves commençaient à se résigner à partir (certains risquaient même d'arriver en retard), les doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Dans l'encadrement se dressa une longue silhouette fine et racée. Tout le monde savait que le nouveau professeur était un elfe, la Gazette en avait suffisamment parlé, mais les descriptions et les recherches effectuées par les plus chevronnés n'avaient préparé personne aux effets que l'apparition de Senthor EagleKnight provoqua.

On entendit des soupirs d'admiration retentir à toutes les tables, provenant tant de jeunes filles que de jeunes hommes. Des bruits de chute furent également perçus. Certains élèves n'hésitèrent pas à monter sur les bancs ou même les tables pour mieux apercevoir l'Elfe qui s'avançait lentement vers la table des Professeurs.

Le professeur Flitwick pépiait d'amusement tandis que Rogue grognait à l'encontre des Serpentard qui se conduisaient si lamentablement. McGonagall restait stoïque, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle notait le comportement des membres de sa Maison, bien décidée à les rappeler à l'ordre plus tard. Le professeur Chourave ne quittait pas des yeux le bel individu, renversant son gobelet de jus de citrouille sur sa robe. Et le Professeur Dumbledore se renfrognait un peu plus à chaque pas de celui qu'il considérait comme un intrus dans SON école.

Indifférent aux remous qu'il engendrait, Senthor fixait d'un regard impassible le vieux directeur, arborant un sourire poli. Il était très grand, les muscles longs et déliés. Il portait de longs cheveux noirs, aux profonds reflets bleutés, qui flottaient librement dans son dos. Par-dessus son épaule, on pouvait apercevoir la courbe de son arc, ainsi qu'un carquois empli de flèches aux empennages divers. Il arborait à la taille un ceinturon portant un fourreau, duquel émergeait la poignée ouvragée, orné de pierres précieuses, d'une épée.

\- Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis Senthor EagleKnigth, votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Après un rappel à l'ordre de McGonagall sous la forme d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, Dumbledore se leva et serra la main qui lui était tendue.

\- Ravi de voir que vous avez pu nous rejoindre, Monsieur, salua le vieil homme avec acrimonie. Nous allons devoir suspendre vos cours de la journée afin de vous permettre de vous installer.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je suis sûr que je pourrais facilement régler tout cela en fin de journée. Comme vous le savez, mon dossier est parfaitement établi, et je ne doute pas que mes quartiers n'attendent plus que moi. Quant à ma salle de cours, je suis certain qu'un des élèves du premier cours se fera un plaisir de me montrer le chemin.

\- Hem, … eh bien … oui, je suppose. Mais j'aurai aimé pouvoir discuter un peu avant que vous ne commenciez et …

\- Nous pouvons sûrement remettre cela à plus tard. L'important n'est-il pas de d'abord assurer l'apprentissage de tous ces jeunes gens.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, professeur EagleKnight, intervint doucereusement Séverus avant de se retourner vers les élèves. Qu'attendez-vous ? La cloche a sonné ! En classe ! Edgerton, interpella-t-il un Vert et Argent. Accompagnez votre professeur à sa salle de cours.

Se tournant vers le directeur, il surprit un éclat colérique au fond des yeux bleus. Tendant à son tour la main, il se présenta à l'Elfe.

\- Séverus Rogue, Maître des Potions. Nous nous occuperons du reste des présentations plus tard, j'imagine, dit-il avec ironie.

\- Senthor EagleKnight, Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, répondit-il avec un sourire tout aussi ironique. Merci pour le guide.

Et à ces mots, il se tourna vers le groupe d'élèves qui l'attendait, Edgerton en tête.

La Salle se vida en un instant, laissant un Directeur abasourdi qui se rassit lourdement, analysant encore ce qui s'était passé.

En passant la porte, Harry lança un regard à son nouveau protecteur qui lui rendit une œillade de reconnaissance. Ils auraient bientôt l'occasion de discuter.

Il croisa ensuite les yeux de son professeur de Potions, au fond desquels il put lire un amusement sans borne pour le dépit de Dumbledore. Avec un éclat de rire, il s'élança, bien décidé à parvenir aux cachots avant la tempétueuse Chauve-Souris.

* HPDM *

A l'heure du déjeuner, les élèves chanceux qui avaient déjà pu bénéficier de la présence du Professeur EagleKnight étaient très entourés. Les commentaires étaient élogieux, encore plus que lorsque le faux professeur Maygrey Fol Œil avait officié durant la quatrième année de Harry.

Tandis qu'il discutait en mangeant, une chouette vint se poser devant le Survivant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? demanda Ron en postillonnant.

\- Ron, enfin ! Laisse-le au moins ouvrir l'enveloppe. Et puis, il n'aura peut-être pas envie de te le dire !

\- Grrmtff …

Harry n'intervint pas, son regard fixé sur le parchemin qu'il venait de dérouler.

_« Harry, _

_Je t'attends dans mon bureau à 19h précises. Nous devons parler de l'horaire de tes cours spécifiques. _

_Professeur Dumbledore »_

\- Je peux voir, Harry ? s'exclama Ginny en se collant contre le jeune homme, déjà prête à tendre la main en direction de la lettre.

\- Non ! claqua la voix de Harry, en écartant à la fois le corps envahissant et la main avide. Il s'agit mon courrier, tu n'as pas besoin de le lire.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, en clignant fortement des paupières. Peu à peu, ses yeux semblèrent se remplir de larmes avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête et ne lui adresse un coup d'œil méchant.

\- C'est pas une raison pour me crier dessus. Je suis ta petite-amie, j'ai le droit de savoir.

\- Ginny …, commença Harry.

\- Quand on s'aime, on partage tout, on n'a pas de secrets pour l'autre…

\- Ginny …

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas me montrer cette lettre. En fait, depuis que tu es sorti de l'infirmerie, tu te comportes bizarrement. Tu ne veux jamais rester avec moi, tu me repousses et …

\- Stop Ginny, hurla Harry, attirant l'attention de tous. Ça suffit !

Harry se leva brusquement et quitta la Grande Salle, sous les regards curieux ou moqueurs de la plupart des élèves, inquiets pour certains d'entre eux et spéculatifs pour d'autres.

Il fut cependant rattraper par un Ron furieux dans les escaliers.

\- Ça va pas dans ta tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de traiter ma sœur comme ça ?

\- T'occupes pas de ça Ron !

\- Si je m'en occupe. T'as pas le droit de …

\- Ron ! C'est entre ta sœur et moi ! Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça. Je … je ne l'aime pas comme ça. C'était à cause de ce philtre. C'est une amie, une petite sœur, mais rien de plus. Je …

\- Ça ne t'a pourtant pas déranger de t'afficher avec elle ces dernières semaines.

\- Je …, souffla Harry. Ecoute Ron, ç'est avec Ginny que je dois parler de tout ça. Désolé si ça ne te plait pas, mais je ne sortirai plus avec elle. C'est fini !

Harry profita du moment de flottement que ses paroles provoquèrent chez le rouquin et s'élança dans les escaliers. Heureusement, avant que Ron ne réagisse enfin et ne se lance à sa poursuite, il avait atteint le palier et la rampe s'était mise en mouvement. Harry déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à se rendre à son prochain cours.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une atmosphère particulièrement tendue. Ron continuait à fusiller Harry du regard, le bout des oreilles écarlates. Il se fit d'ailleurs rappeler à l'ordre par tous les professeurs au vu de son manque d'attention, ou plutôt de son attention bien trop focalisée sur le Survivant.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione avait tenté d'aplanir les choses entre ses deux amis, mais lorsqu'elle se vit elle aussi prendre violemment à partie par le rouquin, elle décida de laisser tomber.

* HPDM *

A la fin des cours, une majorité des Gryffondors se rendirent dans leur salle commune. Deux grands sujets de conversation se dessinaient parmi les élèves.

Le premier bien sûr portait sur le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Les garçons s'enthousiasmaient sur le contenu même du cours, tandis que les filles soupiraient rêveusement. Pour un peu, le Professeur EagleKnight aurait pu rivaliser avec Lockhart.

Le second sujet était plus sensible et concernait plus spécialement les cinquième et les sixième puisque Harry et Ginny en étaient les protagonistes. L'éclat de Harry dans la Grande Salle avait fait des remous. Il y avait ceux en faveur de Ginny, et ceux en faveur de Harry.

La jeune rousse profitait de l'attention que lui portaient ses condisciples. Elle gémissait lamentablement, se plaignait bruyamment, prenant à témoin quiconque voulait bien lui prêter l'oreille, tentant d'apitoyer ceux qui se montraient soit indifférents, soit plus enclin à soutenir Harry.

\- Ginny, appela-t-il, est-ce que je pourrais te parler, s'il te plait.

\- Bien sûr, Harry, minauda la gamine, battant des cils et tendant déjà les mains vers lui.

\- En privé, si tu veux bien, répondit-il tout en s'éloignant ostensiblement.

\- Mais, je n'ai rien à cacher, Harry. On peut très bien parler ici.

\- Je préfèrerais …

\- Tu peux parler devant nos amis, Harry. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes amoureux, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait langoureux.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Enfin, moi, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. C'est le philtre que tu m'as donné qui a influencé mes actes. Je voulais juste te dire que c'est fini.

\- Mais, non … ce n'est pas possible.

\- Je suis désolé, Ginny. Mais je ne te vois que comme une amie, voire une petite sœur. Pas comme une petite amie.

\- Mais … Mais … Tu ne peux pas …

Harry observa un instant le visage livide de la jeune fille avant de se détourner pour aller déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir. Il croisa Ron qui le fusilla du regard en serrant les poings.

Il redescendit aussitôt pour rejoindre Hermione avec qui il descendit dîner. Neville, Seamus et Dean les accompagnèrent.

\- Tu as bien fait, Harry, tenta de le rassurer Hermione. Tu devais mettre les choses au point.

\- Mais pas devant tout le monde, répondit Harry.

\- Elle ne t'a pas laissé le choix, intervint Seamus.

\- Ben oui, Harry, dit Neville. C'est elle qui a insisté.

\- Et puis, reprit Dean, franchement, je trouve que vous n'alliez pas ensemble.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as le béguin pour elle, rit Seamus.

\- Mais non, pas du tout.

\- Alors pourquoi rougis-tu Dean, demanda Hermione.

\- …

\- Ecoutez, je … Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça, s'enquit Harry. Déjà que je ne comprends pas comment toute cette histoire s'est passée.

\- Ben, nous non plus, nous n'avons pas compris. Un jour, vous étiez amis, le lendemain, il fallait presque un pied-de-biche pour vous décoller, reprit Dean, rougissant encore. Enfin, ça s'explique avec le coup du philtre, mais quand même…

\- Un pied de quoi ? demanda Neville.

\- C'est un outil moldu que tu insères entre deux objets, ou corps dans ce cas, pour les séparer par la force, expliqua Hermione.

\- Ah oui, c'est tout à fait ça, dit le mordu de botanique.

\- S'il vous plait, pria Harry.

\- Allez, on va manger, déclara Hermione, échangeant un regard entendu avec Harry et Neville. Ça ne sert plus à rien d'épiloguer là-dessus. Tu n'es plus sous l'emprise du philtre et il n'y a que ça qui compte aujourd'hui.

* HPDM *

A dix-neuf heures précises, Harry se présenta devant la gargouille à l'entrée du bureau directorial. Alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe, la statue lui adressa un léger signe de reconnaissance et lui céda le passage. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il frappa à la porte de bois.

Un « Entrez » surpris retentit alors. Il poussa la porte en prenant une grande inspiration pour se détendre.

\- Harry ? interpella Dumbledore, circonspect.

\- Bonsoir Professeur.

\- Comment es-tu monté ?

\- Euh … le Professeur Rogue m'a donné le mot de passe, Monsieur.

\- Ah… Je voulais te voir pour tes cours d'occlumencie. D'après le professeur Rogue, tu ne fais pas assez de progrès. On va donc ajouter quelques séances tous les soirs. Tu conserves les cours avec le professeur Lupin les mardis et jeudis, mais tu auras occlumencie tous les soirs, ainsi que le samedi après-midi. En fonction de ton application, il y ajoutera également des rattrapages en potions et un cours de base sur la Magie noire.

\- Mais, Professeur, et mes devoirs et le temps libre, …

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais battre Voldemort est bien plus important que ton temps libre.

\- Mais, je ...

\- Harry ! J'estime que tu n'as pas de temps à perdre en futilités alors que Voldemort monte en puissance.

\- Mais, c'est injuste. Et le programme scolaire …

\- Tu as déjà provoqué la mort de Sirius par ton manque d'application. Veux-tu que les prochains sur la liste soient les Weasley ou Granger ?

\- …

\- Je reverrai peut-être ma position si le professeur Rogue me confirme que tu fais des efforts. En attendant, plus de temps libre.

\- Et pour les vacances ?

\- Sans connaître ton tuteur, je ne peux t'autoriser à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard.

\- …

\- A moins que tu ne me donnes les informations dont j'ai besoin.

\- Je ne sais rien, Monsieur, souffla Harry.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, le professeur Rogue t'attend pour ton cours.

Congédié, Harry sortit du bureau, les épaules voûtées, la mine défaite. Il s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore lui retire certains privilèges, mais il ne croyait pas qu'il pourrait l'accuser si ouvertement de la mort de son parrain. Son discours était à l'exact opposé de celui qu'il lui avait tenu au mois de juin, quand ils étaient revenus du Ministère et que lui-même avait dévasté le bureau dans sa colère.

Le seul bon point qui ressortait de cet entretien était les excuses en béton que le vieux directeur lui avait fourni. D'un autre côté, l'aigreur contenue dans sa voix lorsqu'il interrogeait Harry sur son tuteur laissait présager qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner. Il ne laisserait pas échapper la fortune des Potter, et maintenant celle des Black, aussi facilement.

Un autre point avait également retenu l'attention du jeune homme. Dumbledore avait fait référence à Hermione en utilisant juste son nom de famille. Pourquoi s'était-il montré si rude, alors que jusqu'ici, il avait toujours veillé à faire preuve d'une politesse exemplaire ?

L'absence d'aura du vieux sorcier avait également dérangé Harry. Si la proximité de Ron ou de Ginny lui occasionnait un sentiment d'inconfort, de malaise, celle d'Albus Dumbledore lui avait donné une impression d'étouffement, d'oppression.

* HPDM *

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait d'arriver devant la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions. Il avait à peine heurté le bois sombre que le battant s'ouvrit, une main pâle agrippa son poignet et le tira à l'intérieur.

Sans attendre un instant, il se sentit haler à travers la salle jusqu'à la porte menant aux appartements privés du Professeur. A peine entré dans le salon, Draco se tourna brusquement vers lui et l'enlaça possessivement. En un souffle, leurs lèvres se joignirent, leurs mains partant à la découverte de leurs corps.

Il fallut un raclement de gorge sonore, imitant ceux de Ombrage, pour que les deux adolescents reprennent pied dans la réalité.

Relevant la tête, Harry croisa le regard goguenard de Séverus, tandis que Draco bombait le torse, refusant de se laisser intimider. A côté de la sombre silhouette, le Survivant aperçut Senthor. Se dégageant de Draco sans pour autant s'en écarter, il fit face aux deux adultes.

\- Bonsoir, Professeurs.

\- Bonsoir Harry. J'imagine qu'au vu de ta présence, le Professeur Dumbledore t'a fait part du changement de programme de nos cours. Je ne dois pas te présenter ton nouveau professeur, n'est-ce-pas, annonça Séverus.

\- Bonsoir, Senthor. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer « pour de vrai », répondit Harry à l'attention de l'elfe, avant de se tourner vers Séverus. Oui, le directeur m'a annoncé qu'il me retirait tous mes privilèges pour le temps libre et m'interdisait toutes sorties pour les vacances pour consacrer tout mon temps à l'occlumencie, du moins jusqu'à ce que je lui donne le nom de mon tuteur.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est vraiment un sal… , commença Draco avant de se faire couper par Harry qui se saisit de sa main.

\- Chut Draco, calme-toi ! On savait qu'il tenterait tout pour me manipuler. Il n'accepte pas que j'échappe à son influence, et encore moins qu'il n'ait plus de contrôle sur mon argent. Et puis, on devrait plutôt le remercier, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il me donne la meilleure des excuses pour ne pas rester avec mes « amis ». Quelle meilleure couverture que des cours imposés avec le pire prof de l'école… dit-il avec un regard d'excuse à Séverus qui se contenta de sourire.

\- Je me demande ce que tu serais devenu si le Choixpeau t'avait placé dans ma Maison. Plus le temps passe et plus tu développes des traits propres aux Serpentards.

\- Eh bien, … en fait, heu…, bafouilla Harry.

\- Toujours aussi éloquent, Monsieur Potter, ricana Séverus.

\- Le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire ! déclara-t-il très vite.

\- Mais pourquoi ? intervint Draco tandis que Rogue l'observait avec stupéfaction.

\- Eh bien, Hagrid m'avait dit que tous les mauvais sorciers étaient des Serpentard et puis, … tu venais d'être envoyé là et tu t'étais montré insultant envers les tous premiers amis que je m'étais fait, alors, …

Un silence gêné suivit ces paroles. Pour couper court à cette situation embarrassante, Harry se tourna résolument vers Senthor qui observait avec patience.

\- Je m'excuse, Senthor. Je vous fais perdre du temps et …

\- Pas du tout, jeune Elfe. Même si je suis ici pour t'aider dans l'apprentissage de la magie elfique et d'autres, apprendre à te connaître toi en tant que personne est tout aussi important. Comme tu l'as si bien souligné, le directeur t'offre une belle opportunité sans même en avoir conscience.

\- Comment se passeront ces entraînements ? Où se feront les leçons ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez m'apprendre ? C'est quoi la magie elfique ? Est-ce que Dr…

\- Doucement, jeune Elfe, respire. Séverus m'a appris que vous aviez une salle très spéciale qui pourrait nous servir. Cependant, je voudrais quand même que nous ayons quelques sessions en extérieur. Nous trouverons sûrement un endroit protégé dans la Forêt Interdite. Quant à Draco, oui, il peut assister aux cours s'il le souhaite, termina Senthor dans un sourire. Cependant, j'ai une demande à exprimer.

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux que tu te présentes sous ta forme véritable quand tu es devant moi.

D'un mouvement de main, Harry fit disparaître son glamour. Aussitôt, Draco tendit la main et caressa le bout de l'oreille qui pointait dans les cheveux, tirant un gémissement du brun, tandis que Séverus et Senthor les observaient avec un sourire attendri.

\- Draco, interpella Senthor, en général, nous évitons de caresser les oreilles de nos congénères. Il s'agit de zones très sensibles et nous préférons garder toute démonstration sentimentale dans le cadre privé.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard brûlant tandis que leurs pommettes rougissaient fortement.

\- Bien. Je dois encore m'installer, donc nous ne commencerons pas ce soir. Nous nous verrons en cours mercredi matin. J'en profiterai pour évaluer votre niveau à tous, mais soyez rassurés, le scénario de Powers ne se répètera pas. Nous ferons notre premier entraînement mercredi soir dans la salle que vous m'avez indiqué.

\- Dans ce cas, messieurs, vous pouvez vous retirer. Mais faites attention de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs, les congédia Séverus.

Draco enserra plus fermement la main de Harry et le tira vers la porte en lançant un rapide bonsoir aux deux adultes. Avec un léger sourire face à l'impatience de son compagnon, Harry salua en disparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, poursuivi par les rires moqueurs.

* HPDM *

Draco tira rapidement Harry dans le couloir, jusqu'à une porte cachée derrière un tableau représentant un dragon-serpent. Après que Draco ait chuchoté le mot de passe avec empressement, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de préfet du Serpentard.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de lui ravir les lèvres. D'une langue inquisitrice, il les incita à s'écarter pour lui laisser le plein accès à l'antre de sa jumelle. Rapidement, ses mains repoussèrent la cape de Harry avant de défaire sa cravate et de s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise.

Alors que la bouche de son amant dérivait dans son cou, Harry haleta en gémissant et entreprit à son tour de dévêtir son vis-à-vis. Très vite, ils dérivèrent vers le lit sur lequel le blond poussa le brun avant de s'installer à califourchon et de repousser son pantalon et de son boxer, sans le quitter ses yeux, le souffle précipité.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, les mains de Harry volèrent vers la ceinture de Draco, mais celui-ci les repoussa vivement.

\- Laisse-toi faire, murmura-t-il.

Le Serpentard se releva alors pour déshabiller entièrement Harry. Il en profita pour enlever ses propres vêtements. Remontant sur le lit, il posa les mains sur les chevilles du Gryffondor et remonta en caressant sa peau par touches aériennes. Il évita soigneusement le membre tendu, appréciant le gémissement frustré qu'émit Harry et bloqua ses hanches quand celui-ci les souleva. S'allongeant lentement sur son corps, il laissa sa bouche tracer un chemin de feu à partir de son aine, remontant lentement le long des côtes avant d'aller se nicher dans le creux de son cou, mordillant et aspirant la peau tendre. Redressant la tête, il avisa le suçon qu'il venait de créer et adressa un sourire coquin à Harry avant de fondre avec urgence sur ses lèvres. Les délaissant, sa bouche repartit à l'assaut de sa joue, glissa sur sa pommette avant que la langue mutine ne vienne titiller le bord de l'oreille. Les tremblements de Harry s'intensifièrent à ce toucher tandis que Draco naviguait de l'une à l'autre, appréciant à sa juste valeur la nouvelle connaissance de cette zone qui se révélait particulièrement sensible. En son fort intérieur, il remerciait Senthor de cette information qui faisait perdre pied à son amant.

Alors qu'il revenait revendiquer les lèvres du Gryffondor et que les langues bataillaient pour réclamer la soumission de l'autre, Draco se ramassa sur le corps de Harry jusqu'à se réinstaller à cheval sur ses cuisses. Une main fureteuse redescendit le long du ventre plat avant de s'enrouler fermement autour de la longueur frémissante. Elle effectua alors de longs et lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Alors que Harry rompait le baiser en arquant le corps et en rejetant la tête en arrière, Draco se redressa et présenta le sexe tendu face à son entrée. Serrant les dents, il se laissa lentement redescendre, sans préparation, laissant échapper quelques sifflements d'inconfort. Une fois que le membre de Harry fut profondément enfoui en lui, il chercha le regard de son amant et se noya dans le lac d'émeraude embrumé de désir.

Accrochant ses mains sur ses épaules, il incita Harry à s'asseoir face à lui. Il retint un gémissement quand le déplacement du brun accentua la pénétration. Lentement, il amorça un mouvement de balancier qui entraîna le glissement de la hampe dans son corps. Tout doucement, les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle haletant, les deux amants se balancèrent, laissant monter la jouissance jusqu'à l'explosion du plaisir, Harry se libérant en Draco, Draco se libérant entre leurs deux ventres, sans autre attouchement que la friction contre leurs abdominaux.

Ils retombèrent essoufflés sur le lit, Draco étendu de tout son long sur le brun. Après quelques minutes, le Serpentard glissa lentement sur le côté pour se blottir contre le flanc du Survivant qui lança un sort informulé de nettoyage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, mon dragon ? Tu semblais si … impatient.

\- Je … Je … Je ne supporte pas que cette garce te touche. Et puis, Dumbledore, …

\- Chut, mon amour ! Elle ne me touchera plus. Je lui ai dit aujourd'hui que c'était fini entre nous, même si toi et moi savons très bien que cela n'avait rien de réel. En plus, elle m'a forcé à le lui dire devant toute la salle commune.

\- Bien fait pour elle !

\- Draco ! réprimanda en souriant Harry, avant de lui donner un long baiser.

\- Mais et Dumbledore ! Il est dangereux.

\- Je sais et je te jure que je ne le laisserai plus me manipuler. Je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas tant. Et en plus, tu es là maintenant.

\- Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, rétorqua le blond en l'enlaçant fermement.

\- Je t'aime, Draco mon dragon.

\- Et je t'aime, mon ange.

Les deux adolescents sombrèrent dans un sommeil heureux et réparateur. Ils eurent un instant la sensation que quelqu'un jetait sur eux une chaude couverture. Poudlard veillait sur ses enfants.


	28. Chapter 28 Alliances

Disclaimer : tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K' Rowlings.

Rating : M - yaoi / slash HPDM

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Alliances

Harry caressait légèrement la joue de Draco pour le réveiller. Celui-ci grogna un peu avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Le Survivant appuya un peu plus sa caresse jusqu'à ce que deux yeux gris embrumés de sommeil daignent s'ouvrir. La lueur de frustration due au réveil laissa vite la place à une étincelle de désir. Le Serpentard s'approcha de son amant pour s'approprier ses lèvres, obtenant un gémissement des plus explicites.

\- Draco, murmura le brun, tandis que le blond sortait la main des couvertures pour glisser les doigts le long d'une oreille effilée.

Depuis qu'il avait compris que ces appendices étaient des zones érogènes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les toucher, s'émerveillant de leur réceptivité.

Harry s'éloigna néanmoins, se redressant sur un coude.

\- Je dois y aller. Il faut que je rejoigne Lupin pour mon cours …

\- Non, reste avec moi, susurra le blondinet.

\- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien. Même si Poudlard nous protège, il reste toujours Dumbledore, les cours et les autres élèves…

\- Fichues belettes, grommela Draco en plongeant sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Allez, on se revoit en botanique et après on a une heure de libre.

\- Que tu vas vouloir passer dans la Salle sur Demande transformée en bibliothèque. Je me demande …

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu étudies encore autant ? Je croyais que les dragons t'avaient formé de manière intensive ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte. Caerulis et les autres m'ont appris toutes les bases de la magie, mais avec le temps, les sorciers l'ont compartimentée, structurée. De ce fait, ils appréhendent les choses différemment. En plus, il y a eu une certaine évolution depuis le départ des Dragons. Et à côté de ça, tu peux aussi apprendre la magie des autres cultures ou créatures. C'est pour ça entre autre que Senthor est venu ici.

\- Oui, bon, ronchonna le blond un peu boudeur. Mais je préférerais faire autre chose qu'étudier avec toi, murmura-t-il tentateur.

\- Eh bien on verra ça tantôt, sourit Harry en se glissant hors du lit pour récupérer ses vêtements.

\- Mais, je voulais ...

\- Tu voulais quoi ?

\- Eh bien, je ...

\- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- En fait, mes amis voudraient te parler ?

\- Me parler ? Mais de quoi ? Et ... Quels amis ?

\- Théo, Blaise et Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Et de quoi veulent-ils me parler ? On a déjà travaillé en équipe pour évincer Powers. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin que tu joues les intermédiaires ?

\- Ils voudraient que tu les aides.

\- Les aider à quoi ?

\- A quitter les rangs de V… Vol…demort. Ne pas les laisser devenir des Mangemorts.

Le visage de Draco laissait transparaître un tel espoir que Harry ne put s'empêcher de le serrer très fort contre lui.

\- Organise une rencontre dans ce cas… Je demanderai à Hermione et Neville de venir aussi.

\- Tu es sûr d'eux ?

\- Oui, j'ai enfin pu décrypter les auras et ils sont loyaux… comme tes amis.

\- Et moi ?

Après un clin d'œil espiègle et un dernier baiser, il s'échappa des bras de son ange et regagna le dortoir des Gryffondors, laissant Draco l'invectiver pour obtenir une réponse.

* HPDM *

Harry était installé dans une salle de cours et attendait Remus. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de tourner dans sa tête. Il était impatient de voir arriver son presque-parrain. Maintenant qu'il pouvait lire les auras, il voulait savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance au loup-garou. Mais il avait surtout peur. Et si Remus était comme Dumbledore ?

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et claqua contre le mur, le sortant de sa méditation. Il vit débouler un Remus échevelé, les joues rouges.

Harry se releva d'un bond du bureau sur lequel il était assis et observa son professeur particulier. De violentes vagues rouge cramoisi pulsaient autour de son corps, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que le loup-garou allait émerger, même en l'absence de la pleine lune.

\- Professeur, appela doucement Harry.

Lupin se tourna brusquement vers le jeune homme qui sursauta en voyant les yeux jaunes de l'ami de son père. Il arborait également une grimace cruelle qui dévoilait ses dents.

Le mouvement de recul de Harry trahit sa peur et exacerba la réaction de l'adulte qui se rapprocha en grognant.

\- Rem… Remus ?

\- Grrrr

\- Lunard ! souffla Harry qui était bloqué par le bureau derrière lui.

Le loup-garou se colla en grondant contre le corps de l'adolescent. Il plongea la tête dans son cou et respira profondément. Après un temps, les grognements et tremblements s'estompèrent.

\- Professeur, interrogea doucement Harry.

Remus releva la tête et plongea les yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent.

\- Excuse-moi, Harry. Je …

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai eu … Je suis …

\- Lunard ! C'est moi Harry ! Tu peux me parler.

\- J'étais très énervé. Je viens de rencontrer …

\- Dumbledore, n'est-ce-pas ?

A ce nom, Lupin redressa brusquement la tête pour scruter son interlocuteur.

\- Mais, … Comment ?

\- …

\- Attends, je vais d'abord t'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer.

_Flash Back_

_\- Ah Remus, content de vous voir ! Je voulais vous rencontrer pour les cours particuliers de Harry. _

_\- Oui, mais attendez, comment va-t-il ? Et le poison ? _

_\- Mais oui, tout va bien, répondit le vieux Sorcier avec un geste évasif de la main. Séverus a fait ce qu'il fallait. Bon, revenons au sujet de cette entrevue. _

_\- Je peux vous dire qu'il est extrêmement appliqué, Albus, insista Remus, énervé que son inquiétude soit si facilement évacuée. Il s'entraîne énormément et étudie encore plus._

_\- Je l'espère. Cependant, il faut qu'il travaille encore plus. _

_\- Albus, commença Lupin, il ne faut pas trop … _

_\- Non, Lupin. Harry se montre bien trop nonchalant. Rappelez-vous qu'il a disparu pendant plus d'un mois, et il n'a jamais donné de raisons plausibles. L'issue de la guerre dépend de lui. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être laxiste. _

_\- Mais, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! _

_\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! S'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, nous n'aurions jamais perdu Sirius lors de cette débâcle au Ministère._

_\- Mais … balbutia le loup-garou, choqué par l'accusation._

_\- Il faut qu'il s'entraîne encore plus dur. J'ai déjà demandé à Severus d'intensifier ses cours en occlumencie et d'y ajouter des cours de potions ainsi que des notions de magie noire. _

_\- Magie noire ? Severus ? _

_\- Oui ! Et je compte sur vous pour élever le niveau de votre propre cours de DCFM, qui sera désormais planifié tous les mardi et jeudi, de 6h à 8h30. _

_\- Mais, vous allez l'épuiser ! Et ses devoirs, ses cours ?_

_\- Il lui reste du temps le samedi matin et le dimanche, sans compter les périodes libres entre ses cours. _

_\- Mais enfin, Albus … _

_\- Ca suffit, Remus. Nous n'avons pas le choix je vous le répète, il faut qu'il soit prêt. Si vous ne pouvez pas le faire, je trouverai un autre volontaire. _

_Fin de Flash Back_

\- Pour être franc, Remus, cela ne m'étonne pas. Il m'a annoncé cela hier soir avant le cours avec le professeur Rogue.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as toujours été très volontaire. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il devienne aussi …

\- Autoritaire ? Vindicatif ?

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il veut absolument savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances ? J'avoue que j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, termina doucement le loup-garou, triste de ne pas avoir la confiance de son filleul.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, mais, laisse-moi juste un instant s'il te plait.

Et Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas, mettant quelques mètres entre eux. Il scruta ensuite le Maraudeur avec beaucoup d'attention. Les vagues rouges s'étaient beaucoup estompées, même si quelques points éclataient encore çà et là, mais pour le reste, le jeune homme retrouva les couleurs bleues et blanches réconfortantes, parsemées de nuages orange.

\- Harry ?

\- Pardon Remus, mais il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose.

\- Que voulais-tu voir et … comment ?

\- Je peux voir les auras, Remus. Et je devais voir la tienne pour être sûr …

\- Sûr de pouvoir me faire confiance ?

\- Je … je …, commença Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas louveteau. Je comprends. J'imagine que tout cela a à voir avec ce qui s'est passé cet été, avec ta disparition ? Et toutes ces histoires d'enquêtes à propos de tes biens ou de tes moldus ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il invita Remus à s'asseoir et pris place en face de lui. Hésitant, il entama le récit de son été chez ses moldus, de sa visite astrale dans la dimension des dragons et leur enseignement, de son héritage et ses nouveaux pouvoirs, de l'aide de Séverus, de la trahison des Malefoy et les liens qui en avaient résulté, de l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de Défense, un Elfe envoyé pour le former.

Il parla également des soupçons qu'il avait développé à l'égard du Directeur de Poudlard et les agissements plus qu'étranges de Ginny et de Ron.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux après les révélations du Survivant. Remus ne savait contre qui il était le plus en colère : les moldus pour le traitement infâme qu'il avait infligé au fils de son ami ou la traîtrise de Dumbledore qui avait clairement minimisé les faits découverts par Maugrey, Shackelbott et Tonks. Il restait également sans voix en apprenant les actions de Séverus et des Malfoy.

\- La roue tourne, et une fois encore, ceux que l'on croyait sûrs se révèlent dangereux, tout comme ceux que l'on croyait être des ennemis deviennent des alliés inattendus, soupira le professeur. Si j'avais su, je …

\- Je sais, Remus. Je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé tomber. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi.

\- Tu ne dois pas, louveteau. Comme je l'ai dit, il t'était difficile de savoir à qui faire confiance. Et comme tu l'as bien souligné, la magie elle-même t'a conduit à Séverus. Maintenant, tu sais que je suis moi aussi de ton côté. Je ferai tout pour t'aider dans ce sens.

Il serra fortement Harry dans ses bras avant de le repousser légèrement.

\- Mais dis-moi, cette histoire d'empoisonnement et de maladie, est-ce que tout est réglé ? J'ai juste reçu un mot disant de ne pas me présenter pendant quelques jours parce que tu n'étais pas disponible. Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit sur ce qui s'était produit. Il a écarté ma question d'un vague geste de la main, grogna-t-il au souvenir de la désinvolture du Directeur.

\- Ginny m'a fait prendre un philtre d'amour à plusieurs reprises. Apparemment, mélangé à du jus d'orange, celui-ci est devenu un poison qui accumule les métaux lourds dans l'organisme très rapidement. Heureusement, Séverus a pu trouver un antidote au poison et un traitement pour le reste.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le meilleur potionniste du pays.

\- Si tu es d'accord, je demanderai à Séverus et Senthor de nous rejoindre ici pour ton prochain cours.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Cela nous permettra d'échanger nos informations et de mettre une stratégie efficace au point.

Après une dernière étreinte, Remus renvoya Harry à ses cours et quitta le château le cœur lourd.

* HPDM *

Harry eut le plus grand mal à se débarrasser de Ron après le cours de Botanique. Malgré son dernier coup d'éclat et le fait qu'il ne décolérait pas suite à la rupture « publique » que le Survivant avait infligé à sa sœur, il tentait à tout prix de rester près de lui.

Une aide providentielle, ou plutôt calculée, lui fut apportée par Théo et Blaise qui bousculèrent le rouquin, en trébuchant sur le seuil de la serre. Déjà énervé, Ron rugit de fureur, sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à jeter un sort lorsqu'il fut interpellé par le Professeur Chourave.

Tandis que le cadet des Weasley tentait de se dépêtrer de la situation, tous les élèves s'en furent vers leur prochaine activité. Harry attrapa le bras de Hermione et fit signe à Neville de les suivre. Rapidement, ils atteignirent le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Draco et ses amis les attendaient déjà.

Sans un mot, Harry fit trois allers-retours et invita les autres à entrer. Un salon confortable attendait les adolescents qui s'installèrent rapidement. Draco profita du fait qu'il pénètre en dernier lieu, juste avant le Gryffondor pour se retourner et l'enlacer. Etonné de voir son amant faire preuve de sentimentalisme en présence de tiers, Harry se laissa embrasser sous les sifflements et les rires de leurs camarades, avant de s'affaler sur un sofa, les joues rouges d'embarras tandis que Draco arborait un sourire victorieux.

\- Bien, Draco m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, dit-il en regardant les Serpentard.

\- Oui, déclara succinctement Théo.

\- Mais nous ne nous attendions pas à rencontrer d'autres personnes que toi, continua Blaise.

\- Je sais. Mais si ce que vous voulez me demander est bien ce que je crois, j'aimerais que Neville et Hermione soient présents également. Vous avez coopérer lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie, et vous nous avez aidé pour le cas de Powers. J'ai confiance en mes amis… et j'ai également confiance en vous.

\- Si facilement, s'étonna Pansy. Sans aucune preuve ?

\- Pas vraiment sans preuve, mais c'est une longue histoire.

\- Et pourrait-on en savoir plus ? interrogea Théo.

\- Si vous acceptez un Serment Sorcier ! déclara Draco nonchalamment, s'attirant un regard stupéfait de Harry.

\- Ca me semble normal, répondit Blaise, provoquant des réactions de surprise chez les Gryffondor.

\- Mais, commença Hermione.

\- Oh non, ma jolie. Nous voulons demander de l'aide à Harry et il est normal qu'il puisse demander une assurance. Si je peux échapper à Face de Serpent en contractant un Serment Sorcier, je n'hésiterai pas.

\- Et nous non plus, s'exclama Pansy après avoir échanger un regard avec Théo.

\- Alors, je le ferai aussi, prononça distinctement Neville.

\- Mais …, intervint Harry.

\- Il a raison Harry, attaqua la jeune brune. Tu nous as déjà rapporté pas mal de choses, mais tu sais comme moi que c'est dangereux. En faisant un Serment, nous nous protégeons tous de l'influence extérieure, quelle qu'elle soit, sourit-elle.

Les cinq protagonistes se levèrent et prononcèrent les mots qui lieraient leur loyauté. Aussitôt, un fort courant de magie les encercla avant que l'étreinte ne se dissolve, laissant une profonde sensation de bien-être les baigner.

Harry les observait, sans un mot, choqué de la confiance qu'ils lui accordaient. A côté de lui, Draco arborait un sourire soulagé. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la loyauté de ses amis, ils n'étaient pas à Serpentard pour rien et il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre son amour en danger. Maintenant, il avait la preuve évidente qu'il avait eu tort et il en était heureux. Lui-même était déjà lié par le Serment formulé par son propre père en tant que chef de famille, sinon, il l'aurait fait également. La réaction des Gryffondor lui avait également fait extrêmement plaisir. Le comportement des belettes lui avait fait craindre que d'autres étudiants ne soient pas fiables. Ces deux-là incarnaient parfaitement les qualités de leur Maison.

Remis de ses émotions, Harry se lança dans les explications nécessaires à leur interaction. Il déroula le récit de ses « vacances », le complétant pour Hermione et Neville, confirma les manipulations de Dumbledore avancées par les Gobelins et les Aurors, expliqua les auras et présenta les rôles de Séverus, des Malefoy et de Senthor EagleKnight.

Dire qu'ils furent stupéfaits à l'entente des informations serait un euphémisme. Tous étaient intrigués par la prophétie des Dragons et les héritages de Harry. Ils le supplièrent de leur montrer sa véritable apparence. L'étendue de ses nouvelles connaissances déclencha une rafale de question de la part d'Hermione, mais aussi de Blaise. Les formes animagi des deux amants suscitèrent une admiration sans borne et ils obtinrent la promesse que Harry les aiderait eux aussi dans cet apprentissage.

Le Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas apprécié des Serpentard, tant il avait l'habitude d'envenimer les relations entre les maisons ennemies, mais ses exactions écœuraient tout le monde au plus haut point. Apprendre que Harry était son propre tuteur et ce grâce à Sirius les avait fait sourire, sans compter le soutien qu'il avait obtenu auprès des Gobelins. Les interdictions qu'il avait imposées les avaient fait grimacer, mais ensuite, ils avaient entraperçu le comique de la situation. Toutes les retenues devenaient le paravent idéal pour un jour pouvoir le défaire, lui et son plus grand bien, en même temps que Voldemort. Plus le vieux citronné faisait pression, plus les rets se resserreraient autour de lui.

Une question restait cependant en suspens : qu'en était-il de Ron et de Ginny ? Et les autres Weasley ? Le fait que sa famille d'adoption puisse jouer un rôle dans la mascarade de Dumbledore serrait le cœur de Harry.

L'heure de liberté arrivant à son terme, ils durent se quitter pour rejoindre leur prochain cours. Harry leur promit de parler à ses mentors le plus tôt possible et de les tenir au courant des événements. Hermione proposa de remettre en place une messagerie sur le principe des gallions de l'AD.

\- Mais il faudra trouver un autre objet, sinon Ron et Ginny pourraient avoir des soupçons…

Juste avant de quitter la salle, Harry attira Draco dans ses bras. Il lui donna un doux baiser avant de caresser sa joue :

\- Merci, mon dragon !

* HPDM *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la classe d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry, Neville et Hermione furent violemment pris à partie par Ron qui fulminait.

\- Ou étiez-vous passé ? Vous auriez pu m'attendre après Botanique, non ? A cause de vous, je suis en retenue pour toute la semaine avec Rusard ?

\- A cause de nous ? demanda Neville avec une assurance affirmée. Et en quoi est-ce notre faute ?

\- Vous auriez pu m'aider non ? Expliquer que c'était à cause de ces foutus Serpentard ?

\- Ils ont trébuché et t'ont bousculé par accident, Ron, commença Hermione, ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès. C'est toi qui a mal réagi en les attaquant.

\- Pas exprès ! Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? C'est des Serpentard !

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde de trébucher Ron, intervint Harry.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! A mon avis, ton soi-disant accident t'a transformé en véritable lavette ! Depuis la rentrée, tu te conduis comme un lâche ! Y a qu'à voir comment tu réagis avec Malefoy ! Et ma sœur ! Tu te comportes comme un scroutt en rut et quand tu réalises ta conduite, tu te transformes en botruc effarouché et tu la largues comme une malpropre.

\- Monsieur Weasley, siffla une voix, il me semble que si vous ne hurliez pas comme un goret, vous auriez entendu que la cloche annonçait le prochain cours et que de ce fait vous seriez déjà installé en classe. Vu que, de votre propre aveu, vous êtes déjà en retenue toute cette semaine, j'imagine que j'aurai le profond déplaisir de vous recevoir dans mes cachots la semaine prochaine, pour un bon récurage de chaudron. Au fait, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour manque de tenue dans les couloirs, susurra Rogue avant de s'éloigner sans bruit.

Les quatre étudiants s'installèrent rapidement sous les regards courroucés, goguenards ou consternés des autres élèves. Harry restait encore stupéfait de la crise de colère de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un frère. Depuis la rentrée, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Bien sûr, Ron avait déjà fait la preuve de sa jalousie à son encontre, mais ne s'agissait-il vraiment que de cela ?

Neville s'étonnait de sa propre attitude tandis que Hermione cogitait à toute force, analysant et cataloguant le comportement de Ron depuis le début de l'année. Du côté des Serpentard, Blaise avait posé la main sur l'avant-bras de Draco pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du rouquin, tout en étudiant avec la plus grande attention les traits de la sorcière brune. Théo et Pansy, après avoir échangé un regard entendu, toisèrent la belette qui en rougit encore un peu plus.

Les deux heures de cours avec le Professeur Bins leur sembla une véritable torture. Tandis que le fantôme dévidait des listes de Gobelins ayant pris part aux diverses guerres et rebellions, les élèves tentaient vaillamment de résister à l'ennui, se laissant entrainer dans des pensées plus ou moins heureuses. Plutôt moins dans le cas de Harry qui continuait à s'interroger à propos de la famille Weasley. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que la jalousie et l'envie (quelle qu'en soient les formes réelles) guidaient les deux cadets, mais il se demandait si quelqu'un les avait incité sur cette voie ou s'ils ne faisaient que suivre leur nature profonde. Et si quelqu'un les guidait, qui était-il ? Les parents, l'un des frères ou pire Dumbledore ? Et si c'était le directeur, avait-il également la mainmise sur le reste de la famille ? Il était cependant certain que les jumeaux étaient loyaux.

Une partie de la réponse lui parvint cependant au moment du repas.

* HPDM *

La Grande Salle bruissait des habituelles conversations. A la table des Rouge et Or, les commentaires allaient bon train sur le coup d'éclat de Ron qui avait fait perdre par deux fois des points durant la matinée. Bien que Harry ait tenté de s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, Ron était parvenu à s'installer juste en face de lui. Il ne lui adressait pas la parole mais foudroyait du regard le Survivant, Hermione et Neville. A côté de lui, Ginny n'était pas en reste, bien que chaque fois que Harry levait les yeux vers elle, elle papillonnait des cils en arborant un sourire étrange.

Un hibou s'étala soudain en travers de la table, envoyant voler autour de lui les plats, verres et carafes, sous les cris indignés des adolescents. Avec une grimace de dégoût, Dean retira un paquet de plumes ébouriffées de la soupière et le laissa tomber devant une Ginny mortifiée. Eroll, puisque c'était lui, tandis à la jeune fille une patte gracile à laquelle était attachée une petite enveloppe bleue. Ginny devint blême, de même que son frère qui la regarda avec horreur.

Un murmure parcourut la tablée avant de s'étendre aux autres tables. Les sorciers de souche laissèrent échapper des hoquets de stupeur tandis que les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus les interrogeaient fébrilement. Même les professeurs semblaient estomaqués.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione à voix couverte.

\- C'est une Glaçante ! répondit Neville tandis qu'un frisson le parcourait, à l'instar de nombreux autres élèves.

\- Et c'est quoi ? interrogea Harry.

\- Une lettre de réprimande extrêmement rare et surtout très grave. Tu peux recevoir autant de Beuglante que tu veux, mais tu ne recevras jamais qu'une seule Glaçante. Seul le chef de famille peut rédiger une Glaçante et c'est une sévère mise en garde, expliqua Blaise Zabini dans le silence pesant qui s'était instauré.

\- Mise en garde ? Mais pourquoi ? requit Dean Thomas.

\- Cela signifie que tu as jeté le discrédit sur ton nom. Tes actions ont provoqué le déshonneur de ta famille. Cela veut dire que le chef de famille estime que l'offensé est en droit de réclamer un dédommagement à la hauteur du crime que tu as commis. Ta famille est dans l'obligation de réparer les torts.

\- C'est une dette d'honneur alors ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, mais pas seulement ! continua Blaise. Si tu reçois une Glaçante, ton nom, ta place dans la famille est remise en question.

\- Comment ça ? reprit Harry.

\- Au moindre faux-pas, à la moindre incartade, la gravité des actes étant laissé à l'entière estimation du chef de famille, celui ou celle qui a reçu une Glaçante sera reniée devant la magie.

L'horreur de la situation frappa tous les étudiants qui pâlirent devant les effets d'une si petite enveloppe. Comme si elle avait attendu ce silence, la missive s'éleva lentement à hauteur du visage de la plus jeune des Weasley et la voix doucereuse, mais effectivement glaçante, d'Arthur Weasley, se fit entendre

_« Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, _

_Le Conseil de Famille a été informé par le Département de la Justice Magique de l'usage répréhensible d'un philtre d'amour à l'encontre de Monsieur Harry James Potter. Cet acte se révèle indigne d'une jeune femme bien élevée et correctement éduquée et porte un immense préjudice à notre nom et à notre honneur. _

_Nous nous devons de vous rappeler que la famille Weasley est débitrice de deux dettes de vie envers Monsieur Harry James Potter, dont l'une est à votre entière charge. Votre forfait est d'autant plus aggravé que Monsieur Potter est considéré comme un membre de la famille, ce dont vous êtes parfaitement consciente. _

_La plus stricte surveillance sera désormais appliquée à l'ensemble de vos actes. Votre comportement décidera de votre appartenance à la Famille Weasley, qui est dès à présent remise en cause. _

_L'honneur de votre nom et votre filiation reposent donc désormais entre vos mains. _

_Arthur Septimus Weasley, chef de famille »_

Ginny s'enfuit à toutes jambes de la Grande Salle, rapidement suivie par son frère qui lança cependant un regard noir à ses camarades. Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle, commentant à qui mieux mieux cet évènement extraordinaire.

Harry soupira, profondément triste d'apprendre que la famille Weasley se retrouvait en difficulté à cause de lui. D'une part, il était soulagé d'apprendre que Arthur et Molly le considéraient comme leur fils, mais il regrettait intensément la douleur qu'ils devaient ressentir face à la conduite de leur fille. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir leur parler avant que Arthur ne prenne une décision aussi lourde de conséquence, pour Ginny et pour eux.


	29. Chapter 29 Revelatio Magia

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : bashing RW /GW / AD

* * *

Chapitre 29 : _Revelatio Magia_

Harry essaya de se tenir à l'écart de Ron durant le reste de la journée, ne voulant pas devoir une fois de plus se défendre face au rouquin irascible. La belette le considérait comme le responsable de la situation de sa sœur, ressassant sans cesse les torts de Harry envers la jeune fille, le culpabilisant de briser une famille unie à cause de son égoïsme et de son arrogance. A cause de sa précieuse petite personne, sa sœur était maintenant mise sur la sellette, devenant la cible des railleries de tout un chacun.

Ce fut étonnement Seamus qui mit fin aux vitupérations sans fin en faisant remarquer crûment dans la Salle Commune que Ginny était la seule responsable de ce qui lui arrivait puisqu'elle avait sciemment administré un philtre réprouvé à Harry.

\- Sans compter qu'elle a encore voulu lui en faire boire alors que Harry était encore sur son lit d'hôpital, à peine guéri de l'empoisonnement qu'elle a causé, asséna Hermione, à la stupéfaction de tous, surtout Ron qui passa d'un beau rouge profond à un blanc verdâtre.

\- Que … que … Mais t'es …

\- Ca suffit, Ron. J'étais là, tu te rappelles. Harry avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'elle a essayé de lui faire boire son foutu jus d'orange. Tu crois que je n'avais pas compris peut-être ? C'est le philtre qui a empoisonné Harry et vouloir lui en redonner alors qu'il est à peine sorti d'affaire est purement criminel. La seule chose dont je ne suis pas sûre, c'est de ton implication dans cette histoire !

Tous observèrent avec attention la jeune née-moldue et tous la connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne se permettrait pas une telle remarque si elle n'avait pas de profondes convictions. La voyant inflexible sur ses positions, toisant Ron d'un regard dur, ils se tournèrent tous vers le Gryffondor bafoué pour étudier sa réaction. Celui-ci resta un long moment immobile, littéralement tétanisé par les mots de la sorcière, balbutia lamentablement avant de tourner les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans le dortoir.

Les conciliabules éclatèrent immédiatement, des groupes se formant partout dans la salle, les commentaires fusant. Avec le recul, nombreux furent ceux à s'interroger sur la justesse des accusations portées par Hermione, mais rapidement, ils en vinrent à la probabilité de la culpabilité du frère Weasley. Ne se rappelait-on pas de son attitude passée avec les précédents petits-amis de Ginny ? Bien sûr, ils avaient d'abord pensé à de l'indulgence par rapport au fait que Harry soit son meilleur ami, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, mais… Et si il y avait plus que cela ? Alors que les Gryffondor se décidaient enfin à se coucher, le débat était toujours aussi bouillonnant.

* HPDM *

Le premier cours de DCFM était très attendu par les sixième années. Les déclarations des autres élèves avaient attisé les curiosités. Il semblait que le professeur s'applique à personnaliser le contenu des leçons en fonction de la classe qui se présentait devant lui. De ce fait, personne ne savait exactement à quoi s'attendre. Mais les avis étaient unanimes, les cours étaient géniaux. Ils étaient même un cran au-dessus de ceux de Remus qui avait pourtant rassemblé une majorité d'avis positifs, malgré la mauvaise foi de certains.

C'est donc pour cette raison que l'ensemble de la classe piétinait d'impatience devant la salle de cours, les chuchotements résonnant dans les couloirs.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, Ron apparut au bout du couloir, à bout de souffle, rouge d'avoir apparemment couru. Personne ne l'avait vu au lever et ils avaient pensé qu'il avait préféré se tenir un peu à l'écart. Les Gryffondor l'accueillirent avec une certaine froideur tandis que les Serpentard le toisaient avec dédain.

Le Professeur EagleKnight ouvrit la porte et les fit tous entrer dans la salle qui avait retrouvé un aspect plus scolaire avec le départ de Powers.

\- Vous pouvez déposer vos affaires le long du mur et ne conserver que vos baguettes. Nous allons aujourd'hui établir vos affinités magiques avec l'aide de votre Professeur de Potions.

A ces mots, le professeur Rogue sembla sortir de l'ombre, se dressant, silhouette noire, aux côtés de l'Elfe. Nombre de Gryffondor déglutirent péniblement en croisant le regard de la Terreur des Cachots.

\- Le Professeur Rogue a aimablement accepté de brasser une potion « _Revelatio Magia_ » que nous allons utiliser en parallèle avec ces détecteurs de puissance que j'ai installé sur les mannequins d'entraînement.

\- Professeur ? commença Hermione en levant la main.

\- Oui, Miss Granger, répondit le Professeur de DCFM, s'attirant un regard surpris des élèves.

\- Je … pardon. Je me demandais à quoi servait la potion du Professeur Rogue.

\- Il s'agit simplement d'une sorte de philtre que vous devez absorber. Ensuite, on prélève une goutte de sang que l'on place sur un parchemin également imbibé de la préparation. La réaction ainsi obtenue établi une liste de vos affinités magiques.

\- Monsieur ? demanda Blaise.

\- Oui, Monsieur Zabini, répliqua l'Elfe en souriant, tout à fait conscient que les élèves s'étonnaient de sa connaissance de leurs identités.

\- A quoi cela nous servira-t-il ?

\- Simplement à déterminer quelles branches de la magie vous conviennent le mieux et de préciser votre niveau de puissance dans les groupes principaux.

\- Et quels sont ces groupes, Monsieur ? requit Pansy.

\- DCFM, bien sûr, Sortilèges, Métamorphoses et Guérison, miss Parkinson.

\- Mais nous ne connaissons pas de sort de guérison, s'exclama Seamus.

\- Vous en êtes sûr, Monsieur Finnegan ? Et que dites-vous de _Episkey_, _Revigor_ ou _Anapneo_ ?

Un grand silence accueillit ces paroles.

\- Bien, nous allons donc commencer. Je vous demanderai de vous mettre en ligne devant moi. Vous prendrez chacun une fiole de potion que vous avalerez tout de suite. Ensuite, nous commencerons les tests sur les détecteurs. Et nous débuterons par vous, Monsieur Potter.

Des rires parcoururent l'assemblée. Au moins, cette fois, les habitudes étaient respectées.

Les joues rouges, Harry ingurgita la potion qui avait un goût immonde comme d'habitude et prit place devant un mannequin.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous allez lancer quatre sorts à la suite. Vous devez concentrer un maximum d'énergie, donc prenez le temps de bien vous focaliser sur chaque réalisation. Vous commencez par un _Finite Incantatem_, ensuite un _Vera Verto_, suivi d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ et vous terminez par _Expelliarmus_. J'ai besoin que vous les lanciez à pleine puissance, donc évitez les informulés pour le moment.

Harry prit appui fermement sur ses pieds et respira profondément. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se représentant le centre de la cible. Relevant les paupières, il lança le premier sort. Le _Finite Incantatem_ percuta le rond de cuivre avec un bruit de gong. Une autre plaque de cuivre, rectangulaire celle-là et graduée, était fixée au-dessus du mannequin. Une première barre se dessina, atteignant à peu au-dessus du milieu de la plaque, et elle arbora une couleur jaune-orangée. Si la graduation se comptait sur dix, on aurait pu dire que le sort obtenait un 6,5.

La barre du _Vera Verto_ fut un tout petit peu plus haute, atteignant le 7, le jaune étant plus prononcé. Celle du _Wingardium_ se colora d'un beau vert pour une valeur de 8,5. Enfin, l'_Expelliarmus_ explosa littéralement d'un vert éblouissant, la marque de dix clairement dépassée.

\- Voilà un résultat qui ne m'étonne pas de votre part, Monsieur Potter. Allez auprès du Professeur Rogue pour le test du parchemin. A nous, Monsieur Londubat, dit l'elfe en se tournant vers Neville tandis que Harry traversait la salle en traînant des pieds.

Arrivé devant Séverus, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil en tendant son index pour que ce dernier le pique de la pointe de sa baguette.

\- Placez votre doigt sur le parchemin, Potter !

La goutte de sang fut aussitôt absorbée. Une liste commença alors à se dérouler.

# Magie Elfique

# Magie Draconique

# Magie élémentale

# Magie Ancienne

# Magie du Sang

# Magie de l'Esprit

# Animagus mutliple

# Guérison

# Magie runique

# Sortilèges et création

# Métamorphose et création

# Potions et création

# Arithmancie

# Divination

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Harry à la lecture de la dernière ligne, de même que sur le visage de Séverus. Aussitôt, d'un mouvement de baguette, le professeur dupliqua le parchemin et lança une incantation compliquée sur la copie. Seuls restèrent les mentions plus classiques de Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Potions et Divination, ainsi que la guérison, mais aussi Magie de l'Esprit et Animagus, sans l'indication du mot « multiple ».

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais un bref mouvement de Séverus lui intima le silence. Il tendit la copie au Survivant, faisant disparaître l'original dans ses poches alors que Neville s'approchait pour se soumettre au test.

Avec excitation, Neville attrapa le bras de Harry pour comparer leur résultat. Les capacités de Londubat comprenaient sans surprise la Botanique au-dessous de laquelle on trouvait la Guérison et la Magie élémentale. La Métamorphose et les Potions y étaient également présentées, à la grande surprise du Professeur Rogue, ainsi que l'Arithmancie.

\- Professeur, demanda Harry, est-ce que l'ordre de la liste a une importance ?

\- Oui, les domaines de magie sont catalogués en fonction de l'importance de vos capacités. Pour Monsieur Londubat, il n'est pas étonnant de trouver la Botanique en tête de liste. La guérison qui est souvent liée à la nature y a donc naturellement sa place, de même que … les Potions, dit Séverus d'une voix doucereuse. Il semblerait donc que vous deviez faire de nombreux efforts dans ma classe désormais.

\- M… mais …

\- Stop. Nous parlerons des différents résultats une fois que tout le monde aura reçu sa liste.

En attendant, Harry et Neville comparèrent leurs notes au détecteur de puissance. Bien sûr, la guérison était le point fort de Neville, mais ses résultats se révélaient également honorables en Sortilèges et Défense.

Les élèves se succédèrent donc auprès de Senthor et Séverus qui notèrent soigneusement les informations recueillies.

\- Jeunes gens, vous avez désormais une bonne idée de votre réelle puissance magique dans le lancer de sort. Ces résultats sont loin d'être immuables et vous devrez donc vous appliquer et vous entraîner le plus possible pour améliorer vos capacités. Nous effectuerons d'ailleurs un test à chaque fin de trimestre. Ces résultats seront transmis à vos professeurs, afin qu'ils puissent vous guider plus efficacement encore. En ce qui concerne vos affinités magiques, j'ai remarqué que certains d'entre vous étaient étonnés par certains domaines particuliers.

\- Monsieur ? demanda Neville, j'ai la Magie élémentale sur ma liste et j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur Londubat. La Magie élémentale se base, comme son nom l'indique, sur la maîtrise de sorts liés aux quatre éléments. Dans votre cas, vu votre score aux sorts de guérison et à la mention de la Botanique et des Potions dans vos capacités, je ne peux que supposer que vous avez des dispositions pour l'Elément Terre. Dans le même ordre d'idée, ceux chez qui est mentionné la magie runique devraient avoir des facilités avec la manipulation des runes et découlant de cela des sorts de protection issu de cette magie particulière.

\- Professseur, pourquoi certains d'entre nous ont le mot « création » indiqué à côté d'une matière ? demanda Pansy.

\- Cela signifie que ces personnes sont capables de créer un sort, un charme ou une potion.

\- Professeur, d'après ma liste, je devrais être capable de me transformer en animagus ? intervint Blaise.

\- En effet. Il faudra voir avec votre professeur de métamorphose si elle accepte de vous en enseigner les bases. Le cours étant terminé, je vais vous demander de me faire un devoir sur les types de magie recensés sur chacun de vos parchemins. Oui, je sais, pour certains, le devoir sera plus long que pour d'autres, mais vous devez vraiment vous renseigner sur ces sujets. Je vous demande donc pour chaque magie de me fournir non seulement une définition théorique précise, mais aussi deux ou trois exemples concrets de leur application. Au prochain cours, nous aborderons les duels, et je vous rassure tout de suite, le scénario de votre dernier professeur ne se répètera pas.

Congédiés, les élèves quittèrent la salle, surexcités, échangeant des commentaires enthousiastes. Harry et Draco furent parmi les derniers à sortir, avec leurs amis et se heurtèrent à un agglomérat compact. Le professeur Dumbledore était entouré d'une foule d'étudiants glapissants, se bousculant à qui mieux mieux pour réussir à tendre son parchemin au vieux Directeur.

Les yeux bleus étincelants se fixèrent aussitôt sur le Survivant, bloqué sur le seuil de la classe, et le citronné l'interpella, jouant le rôle du vieux grand-père affectueux.

\- Harry, mon garçon ! Alors, quels sont donc tes résultats ?

A contrecœur, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'écartèrent du chemin, laissant le vieux Sorcier s'approcher de Harry. Avec une répugnance bien déguisée, l'adolescent lui tendit les parchemins. Dumbledore les étudia un moment avant de murmure dans sa barbe : « Eh bien, pas si exceptionnel que cela, finalement, le sale gosse ! ». Cependant, il ne se rendit pas compte que Seamus et Dean l'avaient entendu et arboraient maintenant un air profondément choqué.

\- Mais c'est très bien tout cela, Harry. Et je vois que tu as la capacité de devenir Animagus, sans compter la magie de l'Esprit. C'est très intéressant.

\- Je pourrai savoir pourquoi je suis contrainte de venir récupérer mes élèves dans les couloirs ? claqua la voix du Professeur McGonagall, tétanisant les concernés.

\- Je crois que je suis un peu en tort, ma chère, lénifia le vieux Citrus Addict. Mais, je vous les laisse bien volontiers.

Et sur ces mots, il rendit les parchemins à Harry et lui tourna le dos, descendant nonchalamment le couloir, ignorant les élèves qui tentaient d'attirer son attention.

En rangeant ses papiers, Harry découvrit une petite note : « Dans mon bureau à 19h ». Discrètement, il s'arrangea pour Séverus puisse lire l'information.

* HPDM *

La journée s'écoula lentement. Ron gravitait toujours dans l'entourage de Harry, mais restait silencieux. L'humiliation qu'il avait subie la veille s'était aggravée par les piètres résultats qu'il avait obtenu au cours de DCFM. Ses niveaux de magie n'excédaient pas le 7, et la liste de ses affiliations ne prenaient en compte aucune magie « hors norme ». Certains de ses condisciples n'avaient pas hésité à le définir comme un sorcier médiocre, à sa plus grande fureur.

\- Finalement, c'est peut-être toi qui est « anormal », le cassa Parvati, sous les quolibets des autres. Après tout, nous avons tous des magies particulières, il n'y a que toi qui n'a que des matières … simples.

De leur côté, Seamus et Dean s'interrogeaient sur les propos qu'ils avaient surpris. Ils en avaient parlé à Harry qui avait éludé la question, prétextant que le Directeur était un peu irrité à cause des enquêtes menées par les Gobelins et les Aurors. Cependant les deux amis restaient dubitatifs. Harry avait toujours été le centre de phénomènes étranges, mais ces manifestations leur semblaient avoir une toute autre nature à présent. Les événements paraissaient être le fruit d'influences internes, alors qu'elles avaient toujours été externes jusqu'à présent. De loin, Hermione observa leurs délibérations d'un regard spéculatif.

* HPDM *

A dix-neuf heures précises, Harry se présenta devant la gargouille et il attendit. Celle-ci lui avait bien fait signe de s'avancer, mais le directeur n'ayant pas mentionné le mot de passe, il préférait attendre et surtout LE faire attendre.

Il fallut dix minutes pour que Albus Dumbeldore ne se présente au bas des marches.

\- Eh bien, Harry, qu'attend-tu donc ?

\- Vous ne m'avez pas donné le mot de passe, Monsieur, répondit-il en toute innocence.

\- … , hem… monte maintenant ! grinça le directeur en se retournant.

Harry gravit les marches et s'installa dans le fauteuil que lui présentait Dumbledore.

\- Bien Harry. Il est temps de mettre quelques petites choses au point. Suivant les résultats de la _Revelatio Magia_, tu devrais être beaucoup plus efficace en occlumencie. J'exige donc que tu aies des résultats concrets dans les plus brefs délais. Puisqu'il te faut plus de motivation, j'autorise le Professeur Rogue a intensifié les leçons. Cela signifie qu'il aura une totale autorité sur la manière dont il veut t'inculquer cette matière. Si tu n'as pas la pleine maîtrise de ton esprit d'ici Noël, je m'occuperai moi-même de te former pendant les deux semaines de vacances que, je te le rappelle, tu passeras au Château. Je me suis montré très indulgent jusqu'ici, mais je peux t'assurer que le professeur Rogue peut parfaitement passer pour un ange si tu me déçois encore.

\- …

\- On est bien d'accord. D'autre part, à partir de lundi, tu auras un cours supplémentaire avec le professeur McGonagall pour débuter ton apprentissage d'animagus. Elle te donnera elle-même les plages horaires qui lui conviennent, en fonction de ton propre emploi du temps. Comme pour l'occlumencie, j'attends de toi des efforts constructifs.

\- Bien, Professeur, souffla Harry.

\- Avant de te rendre chez le professeur Rogue, as-tu quelque chose à m'apprendre sur ton tuteur ou sur ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances ?

\- Je ne sais rien, Monsieur, je vous ai tout dit.

Sur un mouvement irrité, le vieil homme congédia l'adolescent.

* HPDM *

Comme d'habitude, Harry avait à peine passé le seuil du salon de Séverus qu'il fut enlacé par les bras de Draco. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il se pelotonna tout contre lui, glissant son visage dans son cou, cherchant visiblement du réconfort. Etonné, le blond le serra plus fort contre lui, sous le regard un peu inquiet de son parrain.

C'est l'arrivée de Senthor qui mit fin à ce moment de tendresse. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre et Harry rapporta sa conversation.

\- Il perd visiblement patience, déclara Séverus.

\- Parrain, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par rapport à toi ?

\- Il me demande d'affaiblir Harry sur le plan psychologique, voire même psychique. Il me permet en fait d'attaquer son esprit et m'incite même à le faire avec violence.

\- Ce salo…

\- Chut Draco, chut, le calma Harry en lui étreignant la main. Ça ne fait que confirmer ce que l'on sait déjà. Moi, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi il devient si … transparent ? Il ne tente plus de se cacher derrière son masque de papy gâteau.

\- En toute logique, je dirais que l'étau des enquêtes se resserre. J'ai reçu une lettre de Grynok ce matin.

\- Et que dit-il ? demanda Harry.

\- Un premier rapport a été envoyé au Ministère, avec copie aux personnes concernées. Ils ont terminé leur enquête préliminaire et Gringotts soutient la fraude et l'usurpation d'identité.

\- Donc, Dumbledore est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr. Et la banque a l'intention de demander la restitution complète des sommes indûment prélevées depuis le décès de tes parents.

\- Mais c'est une fortune, souffla l'adolescent.

\- TA fortune, le reprit Draco. Et le vieux fou va devoir payer.

\- En effet. Et Lucius a appris que l'enquête des Aurors avait révélé pas mal de malversations également, et notamment une interaction bien étrange d'Albus avec tes moldus.

A ces mots, Harry se tassa un peu plus dans le divan et Draco lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Voyant l'affliction de son protégé, Séverus décida de changer de sujet.

\- Bien, pour en revenir au cours de DCFM de ce matin, vous n'avez pas de questions ? demanda-t'il en sortant deux parchemins de sa poche, les yeux brillants de taquinerie.

Aussitôt, les deux garçons se redressèrent les yeux brillants. Avec un sourire, Senthor intervint.

\- Pour être honnête, nous avons truqué certains de vos tests aujourd'hui. Il est évident que les résultats seraient bien trop révélateurs dans ton cas Harry. En réalité, le testeur a été programmé pour ne montrer que des résultats catalogués comme « normaux », hormis la défense. Tes capacités sont réellement hors norme, incalculables. Par contre, tes affiliations sont bien celles que tu as vue sur le premier parchemin. C'est pour cette raison que Séverus en a créé un second. Nous nous doutions que Dumbledore t'attendrait à la fin du cours.

\- Harry, tu savais pour les animagus multiples ? balbutia Draco à la lecture de la liste.

\- Draeculis me l'avait dit. Pour lui, je devrais avoir un animagus par élément, en tout cas certainement un représentant l'air.

\- C'est ton héritage elfique qui te le permettra. Pour les autres, j'imagine que la prophétie entre en compte.

\- En fait, ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est la divination. Pour toutes les autres, j'étais au courant.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est une des spécialités des dragons, comme les centaures. Ne vois pas cela sous l'œil étriqué de Trelawney.

\- Les Elfes y croient aussi ? demanda Draco.

\- Bien sûr ! Correctement utilisée, une vision peut se révéler un grand avantage. Imagine percevoir la tactique ennemie et pouvoir t'y adapter. La Divination mentionnée ici est l'aboutissement d'une méditation profonde. Elle n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce que vous apprenez dans cette école. Quant à toi Draco, tu présentes des aptitudes inattendues.

\- En effet, reprit Séverus. Je savais déjà que tu excellais en Potions, mais tu devras faire des efforts en Botanique et il faudra qu'on te fournisse des grimoires pour la Guérison.

\- Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que tu suives les entraînements de Harry. Je sais que je te l'avais déjà proposé, mais ton affiliation à la Magie Elémentale doit être développée. Je veillerai à ce que tu améliores ton niveau en DCFM, qui est un peu faible, mais pour le reste, tu m'as impressionné.

Les deux adultes virent avec amusement les joues du blond prendre une vive couleur rouge, sous le regard mi-fier mi-moqueur de son petit-ami. Pour se venger, ce dernier se glissa vivement vers lui et effleura son oreille du bout des lèvres. La réaction fut immédiate et un gémissement sourd fusa tandis que Harry virait à l'écarlate.

Tentant de reprendre contenance, Harry rappela aux deux hommes qu'ils devaient être présents au cours de Remus le lendemain matin. Une nouvelle discussion sur les auras s'ensuivit. Le Survivant leur rapporta toutes ses découvertes et déductions.

Profitant de l'occasion, le Gryffondor leur raconta la rencontre avec les Serpentard, leur demande d'aide et le Serment Sorcier qu'ils avaient formulés, en même temps que Hermione et Neville.

Après une longue discussion, ils décidèrent de profiter du cours du samedi après-midi pour se retrouver dans la salle de Potions.

Séverus tint cependant à mettre Harry en garde concernant les frère et sœur Weasley. La Glaçante pouvait effectivement le prémunir d'une nouvelle traîtrise, mais un animal acculé avait parfois plutôt tendance à attaquer plutôt qu'à fuir. La métaphore fit ricaner Draco, mais il reprit vite son sérieux, en comprenant le danger que pouvait encourir son amant.

Le couvre-feu approchant, les deux enseignants renvoyèrent les jeunes gens à leur dortoir. Il ne fallut pas de grands efforts pour que Draco convainque Harry de le suivre dans sa chambre.


	30. Chapter 30 Entraînements

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

**Remarque** : j'update ce chapitre suite à la mention d'une faute de frappe sur un mot latin qui m'a échappée. Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa !

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Entraînements

La rencontre avec Remus se déroula dans les meilleures conditions. Les informations apportées par Séverus et Senthor, ainsi que la démonstration de Harry de ses nouvelles aptitudes ainsi que sa transformation en animagus conforta le loup-garou dans sa décision de ne plus accorder sa pleine confiance au Directeur de Poudlard.

Les cours supplémentaires de DCFM furent une nouvelle occasion pour le jeune Elfe-dragon d'approfondir ses connaissances. Senthor et Séverus se partageaient ce temps précieux, l'un pour l'apprentissage de la Magie Noire, l'autre en orientant son enseignement sur les branches plus sauvages de cette dernière. Ils étaient assistés de Remus qui convenait que les niveaux de son louveteau excédaient largement les siens.

Drago avait rapidement fait ses preuves dans la magie élémentale. Il réserva d'ailleurs une grande surprise à Senthor sur ce sujet puisqu'il n'avait pas une affinité avec la Terre, comme la majorité de ceux qui avaient des aptitudes en potions et botanique, mais avec l'Eau.

La magie élémentale se basait sur la convocation des élèments par leur nom elfique. Ainsi, l'eau se disait Nén, tandis que l'air répondait au substantif Wilya, le Feu se traduisait Naür et la Terre Dôr. La prononciation représentait une complication importante pour les deux adolescents habitués à l'anglais et au latin. Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de contenter l'oreille difficile de l'Elfe.

La première fois que Harry appela le Feu correctement, toutes les flammes de la pièce prirent de l'ampleur. La combustion de l'âtre consuma toutes les bûches en une seconde tandis que les bougies fondaient instantanément sous la chaleur. Les torchères lancèrent leur feu jusqu'à lécher le plafond. Décontenancé par la réaction brutale de l'élément, Harry perdit sa concentration et toutes les sources de lumière de la pièce s'éteignirent.

L'invocation de l'eau par Draco fut encore plus spectaculaire. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre dans une clairière de la Forêt Interdite, pour déjouer la surveillance de la vieille carcasse imbibée au citron. Une fois de plus, ils se concentraient sur la langue elfique, sous l'œil goguenard de Séverus qui les avaient accompagnés.

Rouge d'effort, Draco lança un Nén retentissant qui sembla rebondir sur les arbres environnants. Surgie de nulle part, des trombes d'eau tombèrent du ciel et jaillirent du sol, empêtrant Harry et Séverus dans leurs vagues. Reconnaissant le frémissement de la magie, Senthor avait eu le temps d'invoquer l'Air qui lui avait permis de léviter, se mettant hors de portée de l'élément liquide. Stupéfait du résultat, Draco libéra l'Eau qui disparut dans le sol, la végétation alentour semblant pousser un soupir de plaisir. Tandis que Senthor reposait un pied au sol, le Serpentard observa un instant son amant et son parrain avant d'éclater d'un fou-rire irrépressible, bientôt suivi par le Professeur de DCFM.

Harry et Séverus arboraient un air de … serpillère détrempée. Quoique dans le cas du potionniste, on aurait plutôt pu le comparer à une immense chauve-souris, ses robes pendouillant et dégoulinantes, les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Quant à Harry, il crachouillait désespérément, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, hésitant à suivre Draco dans son rire ou à lui sauter dessus pour se venger de la pire des façons. La pire, direz-vous ? Eh bien oui, le Prince des Gryffondor avait découvert que son ange blond était horriblement chatouilleux. Il l'observait donc d'un air calculateur quand Séverus jeta un sortilège d'assèchement qui fit brutalement bouffer ses cheveux. Voir l'austère professeur, la Terreur des Cachots arborant un brushing parfait eut raison des hésitations du Survivant qui s'écroula par terre, se tenant les côtes de rire.

Avec le temps, ils avaient tous deux pu invoquer les quatre éléments, à des niveaux variables. L'ascendance elfique de Harry lui rendait l'invocation plus facile, mais il excellait dans le domaine du feu. Il avait même réussi à maîtriser un _Feudeymon_. L'Eau restait le domaine de prédilection de Draco.

Harry adorait quand celui-ci invoquait son élément. Etonnement, les yeux du Serpentard, habituellement semblable à un lac de mercure liquide, se parait des reflets de la mer. Harry jurait pouvoir se noyer dedans, lui qui n'avait jamais pu la voir de ses yeux.

A côté de la magie Elémentale, Harry apprenait les bases de la Magie Elfique. De la même façon que la Magie Draconique, l'activation de son héritage avait semblé réveiller une mémoire enfouie. Il suffisait que Senthor lui explique un mot, un geste, et il pouvait le réaliser. La Magie Elfique s'apparentait énormément à la magie sans baguette. Harry s'en étonna auprès de son mentor.

\- Tu le sais, Jeune Elfe, à trop vouloir structurer les choses, à vouloir tout cataloguer, les Sorciers ont perdu leur lien premier avec la Magie. Aujourd'hui, ils ont besoin d'une baguette pour canaliser leur pouvoir.

\- Je me demandais … L'été dernier, après la Coupe de Feu, j'ai été attaqué par un Détracteur. J'avais perdu ma baguette, mais j'ai tenté un _Lumos_. Et le sort a fonctionné.

\- Il est très probable que ce soit une manifestation de magie elfique.

\- Et la magie sans baguette alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment réelle. Si c'était le cas, nombre de sorciers pourraient l'utiliser. En réalité, seuls de petits sorts peu gourmands en magie peuvent être réalisés, comme allumer un feu, lancer un _Accio_ à courte distance. Et encore faut-il que le sorcier soit particulièrement puissant.

\- Alors comment savoir quel type de magie j'ai utilisé ce jour-là ?

\- C'est difficile à dire. Tu as une énorme puissance magique, mais tu es aussi un descendant du peuple des Elfes de l'Air. J'imagine que l'on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'un mélange de deux.

Le plus éprouvant était somme toute l'apprentissage du combat au corps à corps et avec des armes blanches telles les épées ou les sabres. Séverus apportait son concours à ces séances-là. Il avait suivi plusieurs formations de close-combat dans le monde moldu et il appréciait pouvoir se dérouiller un peu en faisant mordre la poussière à ses élèves. Par contre, Harry avait développé une réelle appréciation pour le tir à l'arc. Il touchait immanquablement sa cible et avait commencé à s'exercer au tir de plusieurs flèches en même temps. Lorsqu'il était totalement concentré et bien échauffé, sa cadence était si rapide que ses mouvements devenaient flous.

* HPDM *

Les premières rencontres avec le professeur McGonagall s'étaient déroulées dans une ambiance tendue. Harry aurait pu parier que le vieux Citron en chef l'avait mise en garde sur sa prétendue mauvaise foi. Il se montra d'autant plus attentif et concerné par l'enseignement que la vieille dame lui prodiguait, posant des questions pertinentes.

\- Comme vous le savez, Mr Potter, la manifestation animagus d'un sorcier dépend totalement de la personnalité de ce dernier, même si celui-ci peut tenter d'influer la mise en œuvre. Le fait que votre père se transforme en cerf ne fait que démontrer la noblesse qu'il cachait dans son cœur, contredisant les tours pendables qu'il pouvait mettre sur pied lors de son passage dans cette école. Le chien de Sirius définit parfaitement son côté cabotin. J'imagine que je ne dois pas vous expliquer la forme adoptée par Pettigrew.

\- Donc, Professeur, votre animagus chat représente votre curiosité intellectuelle ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, de même que mon appréciation d'un certain confort.

\- Comment doit-on procéder pour déterminer quel sera l'animal dont on adoptera l'apparence ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, Mr Potter, la méditation.

\- il n'y a pas de sort ou de potions ? dit-il avec une grimace.

\- Malheureusement non. Mais j'imagine que vos cours d'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue vous a déjà familiarisé avec la méditation.

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Eh bien, allez-y dans ce cas. Plongez dans votre esprit et tentez de rencontrer l'animal qui vous correspond. Plus votre concentration sera grande, plus vous aurez de chances de le rencontrer. Cependant, je tiens à vous dire qu'il faut de très longs mois pour réussir une transformation complète.

\- Mais le Professeur Dumbledore exige des résultats rapides, se plaignit Harry.

\- Il peut exiger tant qu'il veut, il n'a lui-même jamais réussi. Je n'oublierai pas de le lui rappeler. Néanmoins, j'attends de votre part un investissement total.

\- Promis, Professeur.

Avec un profond soupir, Harry s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Hormis le fait que McGonagall ne connaissait pas la potion _Animagus Revelio_, le reste lui était plus que familier. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui présenter Fulgor, son animagus dragon, mais Caerulis lui avait bien dit qu'il disposerait de plusieurs formes, une pour chaque élément. De plus, le test de Senthor l'avait confirmé.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Fulgor vienne à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Alors, tu es prêt à rencontrer tes autres avatars.

\- Bonjour Fulgor. Il est temps, je crois. Sans compter que le vieux fou me surveille de plus en plus étroitement et exige des résultats concrets.

\- Je sais, et il devient de plus en plus dangereux. Il a déjà tenté la légillimencie à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je l'ai senti aussi.

\- Il faudrait que tu prépares un bon moyen de défense à ce propos. Bien, par quel élément veux-tu commencer ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. A ton avis, lequel serait le plus facilement abordable ?

\- Hmmm ! répondit Fulgor en l'étudiant attentivement. Je pencherais plutôt pour l'Air. C'est celui qui t'est le plus proche, même si tu as plus d'affinités avec la manipulation du Feu.

Et Harry se lança à la découverte du monde de son esprit, focalisé sur l'élément d'Air. Plusieurs séances se déroulèrent sans progrès notables, à son grand agacement.

\- Ca m'a semblé plus facile pour te découvrir toi ! ronchonna le jeune sorcier.

\- Ce n'était pas plus facile. Tu venais de passer pas mal de temps en compagnie des dragons. Leurs signatures magiques, et donc la mienne, t'étaient familières. Il te faut juste du temps et tu finiras par voir ce que tu dois voir.

Un grommellement répondit à ces mots tandis qu'un cri déchirait le silence soudain. Levant les yeux, il aperçut un point sombre dans le ciel éclatant. La tache grandit peu à peu, avant que le bruit caractéristique de mouvements d'aile lui parvienne. Un nouveau cri retentit et il put voir la silhouette d'un oiseau majestueux descendre et se poser devant lui.

Il s'agissait d'un magnifique faucon noir aux yeux émeraude comme lui. Il portait également un pierre de la même couleur enchâssée dans son front. L'oiseau pencha doucement la tête et frôla la main de Harry de son bec.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Bonjour Fulgor ! Je suis Storm, ton animagus d'Air.

\- Tu es magnifique, Storm. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Je suis très impatient de pouvoir voler avec toi.

\- Et moi donc !

\- Doucement vous deux, intervint Fulgor. Je sais pertinemment que vous êtes très excités tous les deux, mais je vous rappelle qu'il faut faire preuve de prudence.

\- Mais, …

\- Non Harry. Le Professeur McGonagall a bien insisté sur le fait que cet apprentissage prenait des mois, voire des années, même pour les sorciers très puissants. Tu ne peux pas lui présenter une forme animagus complète après quelques semaines de pratique.

\- Comment faire alors ?

\- Une transformation partielle, très partielle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à laisser transparaître quelques plumes sur ton bras, proposa Storm. Ensuite, nous attendrons d'être seuls pour te transformer complètement.

Acquiesçant à la proposition de ses deux avatars, Harry porta son attention sur son bras gauche. Aussitôt, la peau fonça et des plumes semblèrent pousser à travers l'épiderme.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et avec une exclamation de surprise feinte, attira l'attention du Professeur McGonagall qui corrigeait des devoirs, installée à son bureau.

\- Vous avez presque réussi, Mr Potter. Vous commencez à maîtriser la transformation.

\- Mais, Professeur, paniqua Harry, c'est … ce … ce sont des …

\- Des plumes, Mr Potter, des plumes, répondit-elle calmement. Votre forme animagus est donc celle d'un oiseau. Il faudra beaucoup vous exercer pour réaliser une métamorphose complète.

\- Mais, Professeur, je ne vais pas rester comme ça ! Je ne vais quand même pas garder des plumes !

\- Calmez-vous Potter. Respirez lentement et pensez à votre bras comme il se présente habituellement. Les plumes vont disparaître.

Harry obéit à l'ordre de l'enseignante et lentement, les plumes se rétractèrent. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand il vit que sa peau était redevenue intacte.

Et les séances continuèrent, la transformation de Harry n'allant pas plus loin que quelques plumes sur les bras et le nez se courbant pour commencer à ressembler au bec d'un rapace. Tandis qu'il montrait cette seule représentation, Harry avait rencontré les trois autres animaux. Peu à peu, il maitrisait leurs formes et leurs différences.

* HPDM*

Minerva avait rapporté les progrès de Harry auprès du directeur et avait fermement repris ce dernier lorsqu'il avait exigé de pousser l'adolescent plus rapidement.

\- Il ne peut pas aller plus vite, Albus. Harry a déjà fait des progrès exceptionnels pour arriver à une transfiguration partielle en si peu de temps. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'un accident qui le coincerait entre deux formes.

\- Mais voyons, Minerva. Vous savez bien qu'il est de mauvaise volonté ces derniers temps. Je suis sûr qu'il peut aller plus loin.

\- Non Albus ! Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez jamais réussi à devenir vous-même un animagus. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse mettre ce pauvre garçon en péril. Il a toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de volonté et d'intérêt pour ces séances, de même qu'il se montre très assidu et studieux en cours. Vous le laisserez étudier à son rythme. Si vous le poussez, je n'hésiterai pas à en référer en plus haut-lieu.

La sorcière sortit rageusement du bureau tandis que le directeur la suivait, les yeux ronds. Elle avait osé le menacer de prévenir le Ministère.

Plus rien ne tournait rond depuis que le fichu gamin avait disparu sans laisser de traces pour reparaître un mois plus tard comme si rien de particulier ne s'était produit.

Il avait tenté de forcer son esprit à plusieurs reprises, lors des repas, dans les couloirs entre les cours. Il était même un soir rentré dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, espérant que le sommeil de l'adolescent lui faciliterait l'accès. Mais non, rien. Il n'avait jamais rien pu découvrir d'autre que ce que ce satané gosse avait raconté le jour de la rentrée.

Son plan si minutieusement établi commençait à tourner court. Le pantin qui devait lui permettre d'éliminer son rival échappait à son contrôle, menaçant son accession au pouvoir.

L'accès aux fortunes des Potter et des Black lui avaient été interdits et ces foutus Gobelins avaient dans l'idée de lui faire restituer toutes les sommes qu'il avait soi-disant indûment prélevées.

Les Aurors continuaient leurs investigations quant aux conditions de vie de leur prétendu Sauveur. Il lui faudrait veiller à ce que les moldus ne puissent pas lui porter préjudice et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. Heureusement, en tant que président du Magenmagot, il savait que ces derniers n'avaient pas encore été réellement interrogés, seule une sorte d'enquête de voisinage ayant été menée.

Minerva commença à se poser des questions et même Séverus lui avait rapporté les progrès significatifs de Potter dans l'utilisation de l'occlumencie, même s'il l'avait reconnu du bout des lèvres.

Restait à savoir s'il pouvait encore utiliser les Weasley frère et sœur. La gamine était « grillée » bien sûr, mais qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il ne fallait pas glisser de philtre d'amour dans du jus d'orange ? Depuis qu'elle avait reçu la Glaçante, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ils avaient déjà mis au point un autre plan. Il suffirait d'un petit coup de pouce pour qu'elle le mette en œuvre.

Pour sa part, Ronald s'était révélé une véritable déception. Incapable de contenir son caractère, il s'était lui-même éloigné de sa cible. Oh bien sûr, il était toujours à proximité, du moins pendant les cours et dans la Tour, mais Harry échappait bien souvent à sa surveillance.

Retenant un juron, Dumbledore frappa du poing sur son bureau, faisant sursauter Fumseck qui lui lança un regard accusateur.

\- Oh ça va toi ! marmona le sorcier. Je croyais t'avoir demandé de garder un œil sur Harry ?

Un roucoulement dédaigneux lui répondit alors que l'oiseau disparaissait dans un flash de lumière éblouissant.

\- Par Mordred, plus rien ne va dans ce Château !

* HPDM *

Alors que les semaines s'écoulaient lentement entre les cours officiels et les autres officieux, Harry aidait ses amis à atteindre leurs formes animagus.

Il avait demandé à Séverus de lui fournir la potion qu'il avait utilisée avec Drago. Il l'avait administrée aux cinq adolescents, sous la supervision du Maître des Potions, de Remus et de Senthor. Les résultats avaient été … inattendus.

Le plus amusant avait été de découvrir que Hermione se transformerait en Loutre. Neville et Harry durent expliquer aux Serpentard que la loutre était également la forme du Patronus de la Gryffondor.

Le gentil Neville avait étonné tout le monde quand la forme d'un Kodiak avait enveloppé sa silhouette. Senthor avait remarqué avec justesse que l'ours pouvait paraître pataud et lourd pour l'inconscient qui l'attaquait. La plus grande force de l'animal était sa capacité à défendre ses petits.

Le cougar de Blaise rallia tous les suffrages des Serpentard présents tandis que le culpeo de Théo les intrigua au plus au point. Ce fut Séverus qui les mit tous d'accord par ce simple commentaire :

\- Et pourquoi un serpent ne pourrait-il pas prendre la forme d'un renard ? Ne partage-t'il pas la ruse et la finesse du carnivore ?

La révélation de Pansy donna lieu au plus grand fou-rire que Draco avait jamais eu. Il en avait même oublié toute dignité pour se rouler par terre, les joues inondées de larmes. Les autres n'étaient pas en reste, même Séverus devant se mordre violemment les lèvres pour ne pas rire également. Après une minute de silence scandalisé, la jeune femme elle-même se laissa gagner par l'hilarité ambiante. Qui aurait-pu croire que son animagus serait … une colombe !

Une fois le calme revenu, Senthor interrogea Harry sur sa propre recherche des animagi élémentaires. Plutôt que de se lancer dans les explications, Harry prit ses formes successives.

Fulgor s'étira de tout son long, montrant ses dents acérées dans un sourire dragonique avant de déployer ses ailes. En plein élan, son corps rétrécit subitement et se para des plumes de Storm qui lança son cri vers le plafond de la salle sur demande. En piquant vers le sol, il présenta ses serres qui devinrent des pattes au moment de l'impact. A la place de l'oiseau se tenait un énorme loup de Sibérie. Son hurlement se transforma en formidable rugissement quand il céda sa place à un lion à la crinière noire comme la nuit. Enfin le corps du grand félin sembla s'évaporer pour ne laisser que sa queue qui devint un mocassin.

Senthor, Remus et Séverus observaient le serpent avec beaucoup de fierté quand il se métamorphosa en Harry avec un sifflement aigu. Les six adolescents quant à eux avaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous nous donnez une explication, balbutia Hermione.

\- Harry est un animagus multiple. De part la prophétie des Dragons, il est lié aux quatre éléments. Donc, hormis sa forme dragon, il peut adopter quatre autres formes dites élémentales.

\- Et qui représente quoi ? demanda Blaise.

\- Storm, le faucon noir est l'Air. Sassha est un serpent mocassin, seul serpent ayant des moeurs aquatiques. Subra, le lion, est le représentant du Feu tandis que Cino, le loup est attaché à la terre.

* HPDM *

La dernière semaine de cours, Dumbledore convoqua Harry dans son bureau alors qu'il suivait un « cours d'occlumencie » avec Séverus. Le Professeur et l'étudiant était en plein duel de magie noire, surveillé par Senthor, lorsque la cheminée se para de flammes vertes et que la voix du directeur retentissait.

\- Séverus, vous êtes là ?

\- Où voudriez-vous que je sois alors que vous savez que je dois donner un cours à Potter ? grogna le Maître des Potions.

\- Oh, bien ! Je voudrais que vous veniez avec Harry dans mon bureau.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, tout de suite, je vous attends.

Et sa tête disparut, laissant trois personnes interloquées dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore, ce vieux fou ? marmona Rogue.

\- Merlin seul le sait. Et pourquoi à cette heure ? Il est presque dix heures du soir.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais vous n'obtiendrez pas la réponse en restant ici, leur indiqua Senthor avec un sourire.

Les sorciers s'en allèrent après lui avoir lancé un regard noir.

En approchant de la gargouille, Séverus intima à Harry la plus grande prudence. Celui-ci vérifia ses boucliers occlumens tandis que l'escalier de pierre se mettait à tourner.

En pénétrant dans la pièce surchauffée, Harry remarqua la présence de McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick. Surpris, il se détendit légèrement. Le vieil homme n'oserait pas le menacer en présence d'autres professeurs que Rogue.

\- Bien Harry, je t'ai demandé de nous rejoindre afin que nous puissions parler de tes cours pour le prochain semestre. Minerva m'a signalé que tu maîtrisais désormais les bases concernant ton animagus. Tu continueras donc à travailler là-dessus par toi-même. Mais n'oublie pas de le faire, nous surveillerons attentivement ton implication.

\- Bien Professeur, murmura l'adolescent.

\- D'après Séverus, les cours d'occlumencie ont atteint leur but et nous pouvons donc les suspendre. Cependant, nous testerons également tes boucliers régulièrement.

\- Et soyez sûr que je ne serai pas … gentil, Potter, cracha le Maître des Cachots, provoquant un spasme chez son vis-à-vis.

\- Ce faisant, cela libère du temps pour d'autres matières. Tu continueras les potions avec Séverus bien sûr, et Minerva renforcera tes connaissances en métamorphose. Filius fera de même en sortilèges, tout comme Pomona t'initiera aux plantes mortelles. Je viendrai de temps en temps seconder Remus pour tes cours de défense.

\- Bien Professeur, répondit docilement Harry.

Les professeurs se lançèrent dans un jeu de questions-réponses entre eux, déterminant ce qui était utile ou non d'enseigner à ce niveau, sous le regard pétillant du manipulateur.

Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, les poings serrés, les mâchoires crispées. Il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas hurler à la figure du vieux sorcier qui portait un bonbon au citron à sa bouche.

Il sentit alors un effleurement dans son esprit. Faisant mine de ne rien remarquer, il resta impassible et laissa l'intrus s'aventurer plus loin. Sur les conseils de Séverus, il avait organisé son esprit comme une immense bibliothèque, emplie de livres, des sorte d'almanach, classés par années, mois, semaines… Mais cette pièce immense n'était qu'un leurre. Il n'y avait recensé que ce qu'il acceptait qu'un fouineur puisse apprendre. Elle ne contenait donc rien de plus que ce qui était déjà connu de son histoire. Le tout agrémenté de pièges si vicieux que les intrus s'en mordraient douloureusement les doigts. Ses souvenirs les plus précieux étaient protégés par les boucliers que les dragons lui avaient appris à ériger.

Lentement, il sentit Dumbledore, la saveur du citron présente jusque dans ses pensées, s'approcher des rayons et les remonter pour atteindre le lourd bouquin marqué Juillet/Août 96. Le vieil indiscret tira lentement sur la tranche, dégageant le livre de son étagère. Se retournant, il avisa une table sur laquelle il déposa l'énorme volume. Avec un sentiment de triomphe exacerbé, il l'ouvrit et …

Le hurlement de douleur du Directeur interrompit les discussions des professeurs. Le vieil homme tenait fermement sa tête, poussant des cris perçants. Au même instant, Harry s'éffondra sur le sol, convulsant.

Séverus bondit sur lui et lui immobilisant la tête en la calant dans ses bras, pour éviter qu'il ne se cogne sur le dallage. Un simple échange de regard avec le Survivant lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il relâcha légèrement son emprise sans pour autant le libérer.

Pendant ce temps, Albus criait toujours et se contorsionnait violement, comme s'il était roué de coup. Peu à peu des hématomes apparaissaient sur son visage. Des bruits d'os brisés se firent entendre. Sa robe jaune citron ornée de runes violettes s'imbibait de taches rouges.

Flitwick avait appelé Madame Pomfresh par la cheminée et celle-ci tentait d'immobiliser le directeur avec l'aide de Minerva et Pomona. En désespoir de cause, elle lui jeta un _Stupefix_.

Les cris s'arrêtant brusquement, Harry tenta de se relever, tremblant de tous ses membres. Rogue le soutint en lui passant un bras autour des épaules et l'aida à se rasseoir.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Mr Potter ? Vous avez eu une vision de Vous-savez-qui ? demanda McGonagall.

\- Non Professeur. Je … je …

\- Toujours aussi éloquent, je vois, coupa Séverus.

\- Séverus ! Vous voyez bien que ce pauvre enfant est choqué, s'écria Pomfresh. Tiens, Harry, c'est une potion anti-douleur.

\- Merci.

\- Si ce n'était pas une vision, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, Professeur. Je … je crois que quelqu'un a essayé d'entrer … dans ma tête, souffla-t-il.

\- Mais qui ? s'étonna vivement le Maître des Potions.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, ce n'était pas comme avec vous.

\- Et qu'avez-vous ressenti ? Qu'est-ce que cette personne a pu voir ?

\- Il a voulu voir les souvenirs de …

\- Oui, insista Séverus.

\- Ce qui s'est passé chez les Dursley cet été, dit-il tellement bas que les professeurs durent tendre l'oreille.

\- Les Dursley, interrogea McGonagall. Vous voulez dire … quand ils vous ont blessés ?

\- Oui Professeur. J'ai eu l'impression que … tout recommençait.

\- Comment ça, Potter ? demanda Séverus.

\- C'est comme si l'oncle Vernon était là et me … frappait.

Pendant ce temps, Pomfresh auscultait le directeur toujours stupéfixé.

\- C'est étonnant, mais cela peut correspondre à ce que je constate chez Albus, déclara-t-elle. Les sorts de diagnostic listent des coups de poing et autres instruments contondants, des fractures qui peuvent être dues à des mouvements de torsion ou à des chutes brutales, et des coupures et écorchures provenant de couteau, fouet et autres.

\- Vous croyez que le directeur a essayé de … violer mes souvenirs, demanda timidement Harry.

\- Il semblerait Potter. Tout comme il semblerait que votre système de défense est parfaitement au point dorénavant, ironisa Séverus.

\- Vous le saviez, Rogue ? demanda Filius de sa voix fluette.

\- Je n'en étais absolument pas sûr. Cependant, depuis quelque temps déjà, je ressentais d'étranges courbatures ou douleurs après nos cours, surtout quand j'avais réussi à extraire certains souvenirs particulièrement brutaux.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui apprendra à quiconque qu'il est dangereux de s'aventurer dans l'esprit d'autrui, rétorqua Pomfresh qui dardait sur le directeur un regard accusateur.

Les autres professeurs ne dirent pas un mot de plus, mais les regards étaient lourds de sous-entendus.

Emmenant le corps toujours immobile à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière se précipita dans la cheminée pour rejoindre son domaine.

Chacun décida de rentrer dans ses appartements, ébranlés par la scène qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Discrètement, Séverus murmura :

\- Beau travail, Harry ! Je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir me reconvertir en tant qu'acteur.


	31. Chapter 31 Attaque

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Attaque

C'est un Albus Dumbledore fulminant de rage qui quitta l'infirmerie le matin suivant. Tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs, les portraits murmuraient sur son passage. A Poudlard, rien ne restait secret bien longtemps et, même si les tableaux des anciens directeurs se retranchaient souvent derrière leur « devoir de réserve et de discrétion », les actes du représentant actuel les avaient choqués au plus haut point. En quête de compréhension, ils en avaient dès lors débattu avec leurs amis picturaux.

\- C'est sûrement tous ces bonbons au citron, murmura une bergère.

\- Oui, le sucre et l'acide n'ont pas dû faire bon mélange, souffla un vieux savant fou.

\- C'est sûr qu'à son âge, il devrait faire plus attention à ses neurones, répondit un médicomage armé d'instruments invasifs à l'aspect très dérangeant.

\- En garde, Manant, vil profanateur d'esprit ! le harangua le Chevalier au Catogan.

Au détour d'un couloir, le directeur traversa la silhouette du Baron Sanglant. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour hurler de fureur, il reçut de plein fouet le regard méprisant du fantôme qui s'en alla sans un seul mot. Claquant impatiemment des mâchoires, il atteignit enfin l'entrée de son bureau. Il lui sembla cependant que la gargouille mettait une singulière mauvaise volonté à lui ouvrir le passage.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte, il se précipita vers la cheminée et y plongeant la tête, interpella le Professeur de Potions.

\- Séverus ! cria-t-il

\- Directeur, parvint la voix doucereuse.

\- Je vous attends dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Albus se releva et eut juste le temps d'atteindre son fauteuil et de glisser un bonbon dans sa bouche avant que son « invité » ne sorte de l'âtre.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu pour Potter, grinça le Sorcier sous acide citrique.

\- Je ne comprends pas le sens de votre question ?

\- Que s'est-il passé hier ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il faisait des progrès en occlumencie. Il a enfin réussi à mettre en place un système de défense contre les intrusions dans son esprit.

\- Mais comment a-t-il fait hier ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain de savoir l'expliquer. Vous savez pertinemment que chaque sorcier a sa propre méthode de défense. Comment voulez-vous que je sache comment il fait ?

\- Son esprit est rangé comme une bibliothèque. Tout y est parfaitement rangé et accessible.

\- Je sais comment il a « rangé » son esprit, j'y suis allé assez souvent. Mais pour le reste ? Accessible peut-être, souligna Séverus avec ironie, mais apparemment pas si facile à compulser.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il tout rangé dans des livres ?

\- Demandez-le lui ! Si je ne me trompe, vous avez bien caché votre mémoire dans un verger de citronniers, chaque fruit renfermant un souvenir ?

\- Et cette … protection qu'il a mis en place, cracha l'homme avec une certaine dose de dédain.

\- Psychosomatique !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suppose que Potter a décidé que celui qui voudrait voir ses souvenirs les … ressentirait également. Et vu, la quantité de mauvaises choses qui lui sont arrivées …

\- ?

\- Je présume que vous avez voulu accéder au souvenir de sa fuite ?

\- Mmm

\- Eh bien, si mon hypothèse est juste, en voulant prendre connaissance de ces évènements précis, il vous a forcé à les vivre pleinement, c'est-à-dire les ressentir à la fois psychiquement et physiquement. Et vu votre réaction, et surtout votre état physique après, je crois qu'on ne peut plus douter du fait que Potter a réellement été violemment battu par son oncle, ce qui explique sa fugue. Finalement, je crois qu'il se débrouille vraiment bien pour préserver son intimité, termina le Maître des Cachots avec un sourire narquois.

Les joues d'Albus prirent une teinte écarlate tandis que son employé pointait du doigt non seulement le fait qu'il ait violé l'esprit d'un élève mais qu'en plus il était désormais bien obligé de croire à son histoire. Il fit un geste maussade pour congédier l'espion.

Dumbledore se renfonçât dans son fauteuil, marmonnant de dépit, se demandant où le sale gosse avait pu trouver une telle idée.

« Sa tête a toujours été un livre ouvert, tant par ses expressions que par son contenu et maintenant, il utilise cette image pour dérouter les intrusions. Plus le temps passe et plus il paraît sournois. Je suis certain qu'il cache beaucoup de choses, mais il va bientôt devoir se dévoiler. Il est hors que question que ce gamin me mette des bâtons dans les roues. Bientôt, il devra éliminer Tom et après … »

* HPDM *

Malgré l'approche imminente des vacances, les professeurs ne relâchaient pas le rythme de travail, forçant les élèves à faire preuve d'assiduités. L'humeur était cependant morose, bien que les décorations de Noël aient fleuri à travers tout le Château et que les armures s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour entonner les chants traditionnels.

Nombre d'élèves ronchonnaient de n'avoir pu se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour effectuer l'achat de leurs cadeaux et s'étaient rabattus sur la vente par hibou. Mais beaucoup n'avaient pas pu trouver l'article idéal et ils s'impatientaient de pouvoir rentrer chez eux afin de pouvoir rallier le Chemin de Traverse.

Les incursions de Voldemort, bien que discrètes, allaient crescendo en fréquence et surtout en cruauté, et personne ne voulait prendre le risque qu'il puisse attaquer les enfants de l'école.

C'est pour cette raison qu'une vague d'enthousiasme secoua le vieux bâtiment le dernier vendredi de cours. Lorsque les élèves descendirent dans leur salle commune ce matin-là, ils découvrirent une note sur le tableau :

« Les cours de la matinée sont annulés afin de permettre aux élèves de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Toutes les personnes intéressées sont attendues au portail à 10h précises. La visite se fera de 10h à 13h, sous la surveillance de vos professeurs. Aucune dérogation ne sera acceptée. »

\- Oh Harry, c'est génial, on va pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard ! s'exclama Ginny en s'agrippant à son bras.

\- Non, pas moi, répondit le Gryffondor en se dégageant.

\- Mais si, Vieux, intervint Ron en débarquant l'air de rien. T'as qu'à te cacher sous la cape de ton père.

\- Non, Ron. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller.

\- Oh allez Harry, pour moi, minauda la rousse.

\- Ben oui, tu vas pas me dire que tu vas obéir à Dumbledore, non ? interrogea Ron.

\- Ronald Wesley ! Tu n'as pas honte ! cria Hermione. Tu sais parfaitement que Harry ne peut pas sortir de Poudlard !

\- Eh c'est bon ! C'est pas comme s'il l'avait jamais fait non plus ! Il peut bien venir nous rejoindre non ?

\- Pas moi en tout cas, je n'y vais pas !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Je vais rester ici pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs.

\- Mmmff, t'es toujours collée dans tes bouquins ! A croire que tu ne sais rien faire d'autres, renifla Ginny, à voix basse.

\- Ben ça empêche pas Harry de venir ! insista le rouquin.

\- Ron, je t'ai dit que je ne viendrais pas ! reprit Harry.

\- Mais, par les caleçons de Merlin, t'es sûr qu'on devrait pas te changer de Maison. T'es pire qu'un Poufsouffle ! Pour un peu, on dirait une tapette, toujours planqué à la Bibliothèque ! T'es même sympa avec la Fouine !

Les murmures enflaient dans la salle. Une fois de plus, le Trio d'Or se disputait. Etonnamment, si les Gryffondor étaient d'accord avec Ron au début, peu à peu, les allégeances se tournaient en faveur de Harry. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours partants pour se confronter aux Serpentard, mais ils appréciaient tous la trêve qui s'était instaurée. Peu à peu, un climat de tolérance prenait place à Poudlard, et chacun commençait à en apprécier les bénéfices. On ne pouvait pas encore parler de franche camaraderie, mais la neutralité était désormais de mise.

Le contraste était d'autant plus fort que Ron insistait lourdement sur l'impassibilité de Harry depuis le début de l'année. Le Survivant avait grandi, était devenu plus mature tandis que Ron conservait un comportement plus infantile.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins, Ron sortit de la Salle Commune en heurtant durement l'épaule de Harry au passage. Avec un soupir, ce dernier croisa le regard de Hermione et s'apprêta à lui emboiter le pas quand la voix de Ginny s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Eh bien moi, je vais rester avec toi, Harry, susurra-t-elle. On pourra en profiter pour se balader autour du Lac, tous les deux.

\- Ginny, souffla-t-il en tentant de faire taire son exaspération en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux pas aller me promener autour du Lac avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit et redit, on est seulement amis.

\- Mais enfin Harry … pleurnicha la jeune fille.

\- Non Ginny ! Ça suffit ! Et puisqu'il faut te mettre les points sur les i, je suis gay !

\- Mais … mais, …

Sans un mot de plus, Harry chassa la main de la Belette et sortit à grands pas rageurs, laissant ses condisciples stupéfaits.

\- Et voilà ! Tu peux être sûre que dans moins d'une heure, tout le monde sera au courant, déclara le jeune homme à une Hermione très amusée.

\- C'est certain. Et puis c'est Ron qui va être content !

\- Hein ?

\- Oui,oui ! Ne vient-il pas de te traiter de « tapette, toujours planqué à la Bibliothèque » ?

Et les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'ils atteignirent la Grande Salle. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et les regards convergèrent vers le couple. Oh oui, la nouvelle avait déjà atteint nombre d'élèves et de professeurs.

Les filles lui lançaient des regards soit assassins pour avoir déjouer leurs espoirs, soit calculateurs : qui donc pourrait le ramener dans le droit chemin. Certains élèves masculins le détaillaient avec concupiscence, tandis qu'un lac de mercure atteignait le point d'ébullition, partagé entre le plaisir que lui avait apporté la déclaration de son amant et la rage de voir tous ces prédateurs à l'affut.

Ron, pour sa part, se vengeait sur son assiette. Il piquait avec rage ses aliments, éclaboussant ses voisins avec ses œufs brouillés. Quand son regard se posait sur Harry, sont teint virait au vert et ses lèvres se retroussaient de dégoût. Tremblant, il observa sa sœur qui couvait l'objet de sa répulsion profonde avec un air spéculatif qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

A la table des professeurs, c'était plutôt l'amusement qui prédominait. Flitwick et Minerva échangeaient leurs pronostics sur celui qui serait à même de capturer le cœur de Harry tandis que Pomona tentait d'échapper à Sybille qui prétendait que le Survivant ne le resterait pas longtemps, entraînant avec lui le pauvre garçon qui s'amouracherait de lui. Séverus, quant à lui, s'amusait de voir les joues de son filleul s'enflammer tandis que le Gryffondor pâlissait à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des regards qui le scrutaient.

\- Dites-moi mon cher Séverus, avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait attirer notre jeune ami, interrogea le directeur.

\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais m'intéresser aux histoires de cœur de Potter ? cracha Séverus, pas dupe de la manœuvre.

\- Eh bien, vous avez bien dû vous apercevoir de quelque chose pendant vos cours ? insista le Citronné.

\- Eh bien non ! trancha le professeur en quittant brusquement la table.

* HPDM *

Ce fut la débandade lorsque Rusard apparut à l'entrée de la Grande Salle avec la liste des élèves autorisés à sortir. Tous se pressèrent autour du Concierge avant de se précipiter dehors, auprès des professeurs désignés pour les accompagnés.

Harry profita de la cohue pour s'esquiver, adressant un signe de connivence à Draco. Ce dernier ayant longtemps vitupéré contre l'annulation des sorties au village sorcier, le Gryffondor savait qu'il ne manquerait cette occasion pour rien au monde, même si Séverus lui avait certifié que ses parents avaient prévu une incursion à Londres durant les vacances. Si Draco restait à l'école pour des raisons de sécurité, rien ne l'empêchait de partir rejoindre ses parents pour une sortie.

L'adolescent ne voulait pas rejoindre la Bibliothèque où il serait la proie des élèves restant dans le Château. Il savait qu'Hermione devinerait sa destination et qu'elle le rejoindrait rapidement. Il enfila donc les escaliers et les couloirs jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande qui prit l'apparence d'une bibliothèque confortable.

Une heure plus tard, seul le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins résonnait dans la pièce lorsque Fumseck apparut dans une gerbe de flammes, criant et battant furieusement des ailes. Au même moment, Poudlard se matérialisa sous sa forme de vieille grand-mère, mais ne fut visible que pour le Survivant.

\- Harry ! Il faut que tu te dépêches, le village est attaqué. Voldemort lui-même est sur place. Ils ont besoin de toi !

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et leva la main vers le Phénix, expliquant à Hermione ce que l'oiseau de Feu lui avait raconté. Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais la jeune fille le retint.

\- Attends Harry ! Tu ne peux pas arriver là-bas comme ça ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils te reconnaissent, ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort.

\- Ta jeune amie a raison, mon enfant. Prends ta forme d'elfe et accentue-la un peu plus. Cache les traits qui te distinguent, lui souffla Poudlard, toujours invisible.

La silhouette de Harry fluctua et un instant plus tard, un elfe guerrier se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Il était plus grand que Harry, même selon sa nouvelle stature, les muscles pleins et déliés. Ses yeux étaient étirés en amande et quelques tons plus foncés que l'émeraude si célèbre, ses longs cheveux noirs rassemblés en une tresse battant ses reins. Ses traits étaient à la fois plus doux et plus durs, ciselés à la perfection. D'un geste de la main, il appela son arc et son carquois, ainsi que son épée.

Dans un flash de lumière, l'oiseau de feu disparût emmenant l'Elfe vers le lieu de la bataille.

* HPDM *

Les rires fusaient dans les rues du petit village tandis que les élèves passaient d'une boutique à l'autre, de plus en plus chargés de sacs et de paquets. Une explosion soudaine retentit, faisant trembler le sol avant que le salon de Thé de Madame Piedodu ne s'embrase comme une allumette moldue.

Les cris de peur et de douleur emplirent l'atmosphère en même temps qu'une épaisse fumée et des silhouettes noires et menaçantes apparurent, encerclant le cœur de Pré-au-Lard, ses habitants et ses visiteurs.

Identifiant le danger, les professeurs s'empressèrent de rassembler les élèves et de les pousser en sécurité mais les Mangemorts commencèrent à jeter des sortilèges à tout va. Des murs explosèrent, des corps tombèrent et la bataille s'engagea.

Tandis que les enseignants les plus aguerris, comme Séverus et Senthor, se jetaient dans la mêlée, en même temps que les élèves les plus âgés, d'autres tentaient de se replier, cherchant des endroits où s'abriter avec les plus jeunes.

Dumbledore se dressa devant la ligne des Mangemorts, menaçant et décima une partie de ceux-ci en un geste de baguette. Dans le même temps, son regard semblait scanner la scène, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Mais qui attendait-il donc ?

Senthor contre-attaqua brutalement et envoya Crabbe et Goyle Seniors rencontrer un mur. En sortant son épée, il égorgea proprement une silhouette qui n'eut même pas le réflexe de se jeter en arrière pour éviter la lame. Dans un même geste, il rangea l'arme blanche et sortit son arc, décochant une flèche qui se planta dans l'épaule de Bellatrix, dont le rire hystérique se changeant en cri de douleur.

Bien que beaucoup plus discret dans ses actes, Séverus faisait lui aussi des ravages. Il avait déjà neutralisé cinq ennemis et s'approchait à pas feutrés de Greyback qui avait acculé trois jeunes filles dans une ruelle.

Alors que les défenses faiblissaient malgré tous leurs efforts, les professeurs appréhendaient l'arrivée des renforts, que ce soit les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou des Aurors. Mais les seuls qui apparaissaient sur la place étaient des Mangemorts. Une marée de robes noires déferlait de toutes parts.

Soudain, le silence se fit. Au milieu de la place se dressait Voldemort.

\- Eh bien, qu'avons-nous donc là ? susurra la Face de Serpent.

\- Tom, interpella Dumbledore, tout en scrutant encore les alentours. Ce n'est pas très prudent de ta part de te montrer ici !

\- Prudent, vieil homme ? cracha-t-il. En quoi n'est-ce pas prudent que d'attaquer de pauvres petits sans défense ?

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?

\- Et toi, crois-tu vraiment que tu me fais peur ? Et où est donc ton précieux Sauveur ? Pourquoi ne me le livres-tu pas comme tu as livré ses parents ? Vous êtes encerclés et j'ai des otages de choix ici même ! Amenez-les !

A ces mots, plusieurs mangemorts approchèrent, tenant fermement quelques jeunes.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que tu peux prendre le risque de les blesser, vieux vantard ? Vas-tu risquer la vie de ces enfants ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils sont la progéniture de tes propres alliés ? Comment crois-tu que les parents réagiront si tu laisses leurs enfants être tués ? Mais c'est ta stratégie habituelle, n'est-ce-pas ? Présenter un leurre pour pouvoir attaquer en douce et de t'attribuer le mérite des autres ?

Des cris d'angoisse retentirent de toutes parts. Les élèves gémissaient tandis que les adultes observaient avec attention la confrontation.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les menace, Tom !

\- Oh je n'en doute pas ! N'est-ce pas toi qui déclare si facilement qu'en temps de guerre, les sacrifices sont inévitables. Que dirais-tu donc de sacrifier cette jeune fille ? _Avada Kedavra_.

Le jet de lumière verte jaillit et frappa une jeune femme portant les couleurs de Serdaigle. Elle s'effondra en silence, sous les regards stupéfaits. Dumbledore n'avait pas fait le moindre geste.

\- Alors, vieil homme ? Qu'a donc apporté ce sacrifice ?

\- …

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Bien continuons, dans ce cas. Bellatrix, amène-le-moi !

Bellatrix tira derrière elle son neveu. Il était ligoté et du sang coulait de sa tempe. Les yeux mi-clos, il se débattait avec rage. Lestrange le poussa violemment au sol.

\- Eh bien, Draco, je suis content de te revoir. Dis-moi, où sont donc tes chers parents ?

\- …

\- Mmmm, tu me résistes ? Bien ! Endoloris.

Le jeune Serpentard s'arqua fortement, serrant les mâchoires. Voldemort maintint le sortilège jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit si forte que le blond ne put plus retenir ses cris. Il attendit encore de longues secondes avant de relever sa baguette.

\- Alors, te montreras-tu plus docile ?

Draco cracha sur sa robe un mélange de salive et de sang. Une fois encore, Dumbledore resta sans réaction, continuant à inspecter les alentours.

\- Doloris ! jeta le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- CA SUFFIT ! retentit une voix forte, tandis qu'une violente rafale de vent soufflait, soulevant la neige autour des protagonistes.

Lorsque le vent se calma, tous purent voir un elfe se dresser entre Voldemort et Dumbledore.

\- Et qui es-tu donc pour donner des ordres à Lord Voldemort, s'enquit la Face de Serpent.

\- Qui je suis importe peu. Ce qui importe est que je ne te laisserai pas faire !

\- Parce que tu te crois vraiment à la hauteur face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

\- Faudrait peut-être penser à consulter ? répondit l'Elfe en contemplant ses ongles.

\- ? consulter ? glapit Voldemort.

\- Oui, pour complexe de supériorité mal placé !

\- Jeune homme, écartez-vous, s'écria Dumbledore, visiblement déconcerté mais aussi furieux.

\- Vous, vieux poulet grillé, occupez-vous de vos élèves.

Voulant profiter de la diversion offerte par le directeur estomaqué par ces mots, Voldemort leva sa baguette.

\- Avad…

\- Ah non ! intervint l'Elfe. On n'attaque pas dans le dos, erreur de chaudron !

D'un seul geste, il immobilisa le Serpent bipède. Un mot et une mini-tornade se forma autour de la silhouette, l'isolant plus sûrement qu'un mur de brique. Un autre geste et Draco fut libéré de ses liens.

Dans un violent cri de rage, il se redressa et son corps changea … pour laisser place à un reptile haut de deux mètres qui attrapa la main de Bellatrix et la mordit sauvagement. Il secoua fortement la tête et dans le mouvement, projeta sa tante plusieurs mètres plus loin. Avec un regard vicieux, il se dirigea vers ceux qui retenaient encore ses condisciples.

Voyant le saurien approcher, les Mangemorts paniqués lancèrent une pluie de sort. _Stupefix_, sort d'écrasement, d'étouffement, _Sectumsempra_, tous restèrent sans effet, rebondissant sur la peau écailleuse. Réalisant l'inutilité de leur défense, certains tentèrent de transplaner. Un seul mot de l'Elfe et ils furent précipités au sol, ligotés.

L'un d'entre eux utilisa une jeune fille en larmes, portant les couleurs des Vert et Argent, comme bouclier et commença à reculer. Draco bondit et referma ses mâchoires sur le coude du lâche. Comme avec Bellatrix, il secoua la tête, mais cette fois, un écœurant bruit de déchirure se fit entendre et le reptile se retrouva avec un avant-bras sanglant dans la gueule, tandis que le Mangemort s'écroulait en hurlant, tentant vainement d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers la nouvelle forme de Draco, un sort de poignard fut lancé dans le dos de l'Elfe. Aussitôt, le sang se mit à couler de l'épaule profondément entaillée. La douleur cuisante lui fit relâcher son emprise sur les éléments et la tornade de neige se dissipa, libérant un Voldemort passablement malmené.

Profitant de la distraction momentanée de ce nouvel ennemi, il lança un sort droit sur lui avant de disparaître aussitôt, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres inexistantes.

Un trait pourpre fusa de la baguette et frôla d'un cheveu l'Elfe dont les genoux venaient de flancher bien à propos. Mais le sortilège fila et percuta de plein fouet la poitrine d'un Serdaigle de Septième année. Dans un mouvement désordonné, Dumbledore avait semblé vouloir l'écarter de la trajectoire, mais l'adolescent trébucha et se retrouva servir de bouclier au vieux directeur.

Aussitôt, la victime s'éleva à trois mètres du sol, nimbée d'une intense couleur pourpre tandis que ses cris résonnaient dans le lourd silence qui s'était emparé du lieu. Peu à peu, les hurlements se transformèrent en gémissements avant qu'un calme surnaturel ne s'installe. Chacun put alors voir qu'il ne restait du pauvre élève qu'une silhouette décharnée, un squelette recouvert d'une peau tannée, à l'image des corps que les archéologues moldus retrouvaient encore dans les sables brûlants d'Egypte.

Un grand fracas signala enfin l'arrivée des Aurors. Se déployant, à grand renfort de gestes inutiles, ils encerclèrent les Mangemorts déjà neutralisés. Malheureusement, il ne restait sur place que les plus inexpérimentés, les novices. Bellatrix avait été emmenée par les frères Lestrange au moment même où Voldemort avait transplané, suivi des Mangemorts les plus aguérris.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent le saurien, ils levèrent leurs baguettes, mais l'Elfe les arrêta d'un geste, invoquant l'air pour le solidifier. Senthor s'approcha alors de lui et lui offrit son soutien. Avec un sourire reconnaissant, il accepta la main tendue pour se stabiliser. D'un simple geste, il renforça le bouclier de son congénère et lança un sort de silence.

\- Beau déguisement et beau travail, Harry. Mais il faudra cependant apprendre à avoir des yeux dans le dos, ironisa Senthor.

\- Et j'imagine que tu sais qui m'a poignardé ?

\- N'en as-tu pas une idée ?

\- C'en est arrivé à ce point ?

\- Oh oui ! Un nouvel adversaire sur le champ de bataille qui ne travaille ni pour la Lumière, ni pour les Ténèbres. Du moins, selon le point de vue des deux principaux protagonistes. Tu bouscules l'équilibre. Mais ton intervention va ouvrir les yeux des aveugles.

Un cri perçant déchira l'air, interrompant la conversation des deux elfes.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu aller l'aider ? Il a l'air aussi déstabilisé que nous par sa transformation.

\- Déstabilisé ? Il a plutôt l'air d'en profiter, au contraire, répondit Harry en observant Draco.- Comment a-t-il pu prendre cette … forme ? s'étonna Harry. C'est un pégase normalement.

\- Hmmm, difficile à dire. Si je devais l'expliquer, je dirai qu'il était dans une telle rage qu'il a adopté une forme permettant de l'assouvir. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il ait choisi celle d'un Velociraptor.

\- Un vélo-quoi ?

\- Velociraptor. Les Moldus ont découvert des fossiles de ce reptile carnivore. C'est un dinosaure qui a disparu il y a 65 millions d'années. Il était réputé pour être le plus féroce saurien à avoir jamais foulé la terre, et le plus vicieux.

A ces mots, Harry s'approcha lentement de Draco qui continuait à mâchonner sa proie. Un grondement sourd roula, les yeux jaunes défiant l'Elfe de s'avancer davantage.

\- Allez Draco, tu vas pas rester comme ça quand même. Et puis lâche-moi cette horreur, murmura-t-il dans l'espoir de calmer l'animal.

\- GGGRRRRR !

\- Draco ! Reprends forme humaine tout de suite ! Et puis je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu m'embrasses tant que tu ne te seras pas brosser les dents au moins dix fois ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir un jour envie de t'embrasser en sachant que tu mâchouilles des bras de Mangemorts ! BEURK ! C'est répugnant.

Le saurien laissa tomber le membre sanglant et pencha la tête pour observer Harry. Un éclair de compréhension traversa les pupilles verticales et une expression penaude sembla se dessiner sur le museau reptilien, quoique ce soit très difficile à imaginer. Une minute plus tard, la silhouette de Draco trébuchait dans les bras tendus de Harry qui retint une grimace de dégoût en voyant les traces de sang qui maculaient le menton de son compagnon.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il.

\- Doucement, mon ange.

\- Tu es blessé !

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce sera vite guéri.

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut les spectateurs qui n'avaient rien perdu de la scène, tout en s'interrogeant sur ce que l'Elfe avait bien pu raconter pour apaiser ainsi le Serpentard et le ramener à sa forme première.

La menace ayant disparu, Harry leva le bouclier d'Air. Immédiatement, Dumbledore s'avança au pas de charge.

\- Vous ! Je vous somme de vous expliquer !

\- Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer, vieil homme ! A cause de vous, des élèves ont été blessés ou sont morts !

\- Je ne vous permets pas de …

\- Moi je me permets. Vous êtes resté là les bras ballants, à mesurer la taille de vos baguettes ! Vous préférez palabrer au lieu d'agir !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censé défaire Voldemort, c'est …

\- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Coller tout sur le dos d'un adolescent qui n'a rien demandé ! Poser sur les épaules d'un enfant un fardeau sans nom parce que vous, un adulte, un sorcier prétendument puissant, êtes incapable d'arrêter ce que vous avez laissé se développer ! Cacher vous derrière un innocent, clamant la nécessité de sacrifices pour le plus grand bien !

\- Vous …

\- Quoi, moi ? Suis-je donc le seul à m'interroger sur le fait que la survie du Monde Sorcier repose sur la victoire hypothétique d'un adolescent qui devra se mesurer à ce qui est considérer comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? dit-il avec ironie. Voldemort fait peut-être un complexe de supériorité, mais votre inertie, votre lâcheté n'a fait que le renforcer dans ce sentiment.

\- C'est absolument …

\- Scandaleux ! Je suis d'accord ! Vous qui avez soi-disant vaincu Gellert Grindelwald ! Vous qui avez été témoin des horreurs qu'il a commise ! Et vous n'avez pas été capable de reconnaître les signes ? Vous n'avez pas vu que Voldemort deviendrait votre pire cauchemar ?

\- Je ne vous permets pas de mettre en doute mon implication dans …

\- Oh mais je ne doute nullement de votre « implication » comme vous dites. Je m'interroge plutôt sur la raison de votre implication !

\- …

\- Eh bien, vous ne répondez pas ?

\- …

\- Bien sûr ! Quelle meilleure couverture que de prétendre combattre pour le bien, pour la Lumière. Se cacher derrière l'Ordre du Phénix, se cacher derrière un enfant innocent et veiller à récupérer les louanges. Et prendre ainsi le pouvoir, sans rien laisser paraître.

\- Je… je …

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes subtil ? Vous vous présentez comme le dernier rempart contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous vous targuez de bien le connaître, n'étiez-vous pas son professeur ? Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, vous l'avez laissé faire ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêté lors de sa première ascension ? Vous avez déjà sacrifié tant de monde, les Londubat, les Prewett, les Potter et tant d'autres familles qui vous ont suivi, vous ont fait confiance ! Pourquoi vous, le vainqueur de Gellert Grindelwald n'avez-vous pas pu arrêter ce monstre ?

\- …

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne présentait pas encore la menace suffisante pour vous permettre de placer vos pions. Aujourd'hui, cette menace grandit, la terreur envahit les coeurs et vous pouvez les manipuler à votre guise. Eliminer les opposants, amener un pauvre gosse sur le devant de la scène en espérant qu'il détruise votre ennemi et il ne restera personne pour vous empêcher de prendre le pouvoir et de diriger le monde Sorcier selon votre conviction du « plus grand bien ». Eh bien sûr, vous n'aurez jamais rien demandé. Oh non, vous aurez seulement répondu aux prières de tous ces pauvres gens.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ce discours, nombre de témoins s'étonnant de l'incapacité manifeste du Grand Albus Dumbledore à se défendre. Oh bien sûr, rapidement, les murmures enflèrent, chacun soutenant que non, le puissant Président du Magenmagot ne pouvait assurément pas s'abaisser à ce point. D'ailleurs, l'Elfe ne venait-il pas d'utiliser les mêmes arguments que Vous-savez-qui ? Ils travaillaient sûrement ensemble ! Mais tout au fond de leur esprit, la graine du doute prenait racine.

Séverus et Senthor échangeaient des regards plein de fierté tandis que Minerva se décomposait sur place.

Avec un regard de défi, Harry, toujours sous sa forme d'elfe guerrier, disparut dans un claquement de doigt.

* HPDM *

Il réapparut dans la Salle sur Demande, s'effondrant. Hermione se précipita à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. Tandis qu'elle le débarrassait de sa chemise, Fumseck surgit dans un éclair. Prudemment, il se percha sur la table et pencha aussitôt la tête. Cinq larmes glissèrent sur le bec de l'oiseau pour atterrir sur la plaie sanguinolente.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harry releva la tête pour croiser le regard humide de l'oiseau.

\- Merci Fumseck !

\- Harry, que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Hermione.

Rassemblant ses souvenirs, le Survivant rapporta les événements à son amie. Il décrivit la scène à son arrivée, les élèves terrifiés, les professeurs tentant de les protéger, les blessés et les morts. Il brossa un rapide tableau du face-à-face de Voldemort et Dumbledore et son interruption. Il lui raconta sa confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le sort qui avait tué le Serdaigle, la transformation inattendue de Draco, l'arrivée des Aurors après la bataille et l'apparente inaction du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il relata aussi la discussion qui s'en était suivi.

Hermione était à la fois épouvantée par la situation et extrêmement fière de son ami. Il avait véritablement mûri, forcé par les circonstances, par les personnes qui l'entouraient. Mais à présent, elle comprenait qu'il voyait clair. Et peu à peu, les autres finiraient par le suivre et par ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité qui divisait et affaiblissait le monde sorcier.

\- Harry, je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment redescendre dans le Grand Hall. Tout le monde va bientôt passé les grilles de l'école et le Directeur sera sûrement furieux ! Il vaut mieux que nous soyons bien visibles. Avec tout ce que tu viens de me raconter, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il ait le moindre soupçon.

* HPDM *

Les deux Gryffondor atteignaient le bas des escaliers quand les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer le cortège d'élèves.

Les premiers à pénétrer dans le Hall furent les blessés. Soutenus par leurs camarades valides, ils furent immédiatement dirigés vers l'infirmerie où Pomfresh les attendait de pied ferme.

Vinrent ensuite ceux qui ne souffraient pas de blessures physiques. Tous étaient cependant profondément choqués par ce qui s'était produit. Ils étaient encadrés par quelques aurors et professeurs. Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy étaient parmi eux. Le blond croisa le regard de Harry et un même soulagement se refléta dans les yeux verts et les yeux gris.

Enfin, Flitwick, Senthor et Séverus firent leur apparition, lévitant derrière eux six corps immobiles.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Chourave incitèrent les enfants à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Aussitôt, des pots de chocolat chaud et de barres de chocolat firent leurs apparitions. Les elfes de maison avaient additionné les boissons de potion calmante.

Harry et Hermione s'élancèrent vers Neville, Dean et Seamus, s'inquiétant de leur état, les interrogeant sur ce qui était arrivé.

\- Le village a été attaqué. Les Mangemorts nous ont encerclés et … Vo-Vol-Voldemort est… est…

\- Doucement, Neville. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu es en sécurité à l'école, le réconforta Hermione en l'incitant à s'asseoir et à prendre une tasse de chocolat.

Dean et Seamus, pâles et tremblants, s'assirent à leur tour. Ce dernier portait le gobelet à ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut bousculé par Ginny qui s'inséra sans douceur entre lui et Harry. Une exclamation choquée échappa à Harry qui se redressa, échappant aux bras de la jeune femme qui cherchait à l'enlacer.

\- Ginny !

\- Oh Harry, c'est horrible. J'ai été attaquée par Tu-sais-qui et il a failli me tuer.

\- Excuse-moi, siffla la voix de Dean. Qui t'a attaqué ?

\- Tu-sais-qui, il était à Pré-au-Lard et il a essayé de …

\- C'est étrange, intervint Seamus, je me rappelle t'avoir vu entrer aux Trois Balais avant même que les Mangemorts n'apparaissent.

\- C'est pas vrai ! J'étais sur la place et…

\- Tu mens ! rétorqua la voix flutée de Colin Crivey. Tu étais cachée avec nous derrière le comptoir. T'as même pas vu l'ombre de ceux qui nous ont attaqués.

Ginny resta un instant muette, la bouche ouverte, le visage livide et les joues écarlates.

\- Miss Weasley ! cingla le professeur McGonagall. Vous ajoutez le mensonge à la liste de vos mauvaises actions, ce me semble. Je devrai vous retirer des points, mais ce serait pénaliser les membres de votre maison qui ne sont pas responsables de votre conduite honteuse. Vous serez en retenue pendant tout le mois avec Monsieur Rusard. Maintenant, regagnez votre salle commune pour rédiger cinq rouleaux sur les conséquences du mensonge.

La jeune femme tourna les talons sans demander son reste, sous les regards mauvais des Gryffondor.

Albus interpella le professeur de Métamorphoses.

\- Minerva, ma chère, ne soyez pas trop dure. Cette pauvre enfant a été choquée par ce qu'elle vient de subir.

\- Navrée de vous contredire, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit fraîchement la Sorcière, mais comme l'a si bien souligné Monsieur Crivey, Miss Weasley est restée à l'abri pendant tous les évènements ! Son comportement est non seulement indigne mais irrespectueux pour ceux qui ont été blessés lors de cette attaque. Il est plus que temps de recadrer un peu cette jeune intrigante. Non mais ! D'abord des philtres d'amour, une conduite inconvenante et maintenant le mensonge. Où s'arrêtera-t-on ?

Et tournant le dos au Citronné du Bulbe, la responsable des Rouge et Or s'enquit du bien-être de ses élèves.

\- Monsieur Potter ? interpella le directeur. Où étiez-vous donc ?

\- Dans une classe désaffectée, Monsieur.

\- En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

\- Je …

\- Oui, Professeur, Harry était avec moi, répondit Hermione. Nous avons révisé le sortilège de animé/inanimé pour le cours de Métamorphose.

\- Mmmm.

Sans plus s'étendre, Dumbledore s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, sous les regards interdits des élèves qui avaient entendu ses questions.

Pourquoi le directeur semblait-il en vouloir à Harry Potter ? Était-ce à cause de ces enquêtes qui faisaient les choux gras des journaux. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'on apprenne un autre détail sur la gestion des biens de la famille Potter ou le fait de l'avoir confié à des moldus en contradiction avec la loi des Sorciers.

* HPDM *

Albus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, écumant sur l'échec de son plan. Il était sûr que le sale gosse allait courir se jeter dans la gueule du Serpent, il comptait sur son cœur de Gryffondor pour se sacrifier mais à la place, c'était cet Elfe arrogant qui avait débarqué. Qui était-il ? Et comment avait-il osé le mettre en doute, lui le Grand Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Bon sang, Albus ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Comment les Mangemorts ont-ils pu débarquer si vite ? A croire qu'ils étaient au courant et ont pu monter une embuscade ! râla Maugrey Fol'Œil.

\- Ils l'étaient, répondit froidement le directeur en farfouillant dans un tiroir à la recherche d'un bonbon.

\- Ils… ils … mais, comment ?

\- Je les ai prévenus bien sûr ! Il me fallait un appât.

\- Un appât ! Mais quel appât ! Qui voulais-tu attraper ?

\- Potter bien sûr ! Il échappe à mon contrôle. A cause de lui, je ne peux plus espérer mettre la main sur la fortune des Potter et des Black. Au contraire, les Gobelins m'enjoignent de rembourser tout ce que j'ai pris. D'après des aurors fidèles, les Dursley ont été entendu sous Veritaserum et les conclusions sont loin d'être agréables pour moi. Et maintenant, je perds le contrôle de cette guerre que j'ai eu tant de mal à mettre sur pied. Je n'arriverai jamais à prendre le pouvoir !

\- Mais …. ALBUS ! Tu es fou ! Tu te rends compte que six enfants sont morts, une dizaine d'autres ont été blessé.

\- Oh ça va ! On ne va quand même pas pleurer ! On s'est débarrassé d'apprentis mangemorts, c'est tout. Personne ne regrettera Goyle, Crabbe et Pucey. Même ce cafard de Marietta Edgecombe ne sera pas une grande perte.

\- Mais Albus, ce sont des enfants !

\- Alastor ! Ne joue pas les martyrs. Nous sommes en temps de guerre.

\- Comment peux-tu justifier de mettre des enfants en danger ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Il faut le faire réagir !

\- Qui ?

\- Bon sang ! Tu suis ! POTTER !

\- Non, je ne te suis plus ! En quoi attirer Harry face à Voldemort peut aider à faire tourner la situation en ta faveur ?

\- Voldemort s'en serait débarrassé et j'en aurai profité moi-même pour détruire cette Face de Serpent.

\- Mais, comment aurais-tu fait ? La prophétie dit …

\- La prophétie ? Ha ha ha ha, s'esclaffa le vieux sorcier, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce ramassis d'âneries.

\- ?

\- Enfin Alastor, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'aurais tout misé sur un pauvre gamin. Il fallait un symbole pour rallier le monde sorcier et quoi de mieux qu'un petit orphelin ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

\- Parce que moins de personnes sont au courant, mieux le plan fonctionne. J'ai déjà fait cette erreur en m'associant avec Gellert et j'ai bien failli tout perdre.

\- Oui, mais aujourd'hui aussi !

\- Oh non ! Ce sale gosse ne s'est pas montré et tu sais comme les journaux sont versatiles. Il suffira de leur faire se poser la bonne question : « Pourquoi le Sauveur n'est-il pas intervenu ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas daigné sauver ses camarades ? »

\- ?

\- Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer ! Et tu demandes pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Avec quelques témoignages bien choisis, l'aura de Potter sera vite ternie à nouveau et le peuple oubliera les histoires des Gobelins et le problème de ses moldus. Ils me feront confiance de nouveau et mettront ce sale gosse plus bas que terre en soulignant sa lâcheté. Oh oui, je me ferai un plaisir de leur faire comprendre que le merveilleux Harry Potter a préféré se cacher dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…

Avec un ricanement, Albus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, toisant le vieil auror qui semblait peiner à appréhender toute la situation. Soudainement, son regard devint flou tandis qu'un sourire bizarre étirait les lèvres couturées du vieux combattant de la Lumière.

* HPDM *

Derrière la porte, une silhouette pressait sa main contre sa bouche, le regard horrifié. La conversation qu'elle avait surprise l'avait pétrifiée plus sûrement que le _Stupefix_. Ainsi donc, le chef respecté du clan de la Lumière manipulait tout le monde pour son propre bénéfice. Ses agissements lui semblaient même pires que ceux de l'ignoble Voldemort.

Sans un bruit, la personne s'éloigna. Il était temps de vérifier certains de ses doutes.


	32. Chapter 32 Voluntam exue

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

* * *

Chapitre 32 : _Voluptam exue_

A ce moment-là, dans les cachots, cinq adultes observaient avec amusement un brun très chatouilleux essayer d'échapper aux mains inquisitrices d'un ange blond rouge de fureur.

\- C'est bon, Draco ! Fumseck m'a guéri avec ses larmes. Je vais bien, je te le promets.

\- Mais Harry, ce salaud t'a attaqué dans le dos. Si…

\- Chut ! On savait déjà que c'était un lâche. Ce n'est qu'une confirmation de plus.

\- Je te jure que la prochaine fois que j'en ai l'occasion, il saura ce qu'une dinde vit à Noël. Je vais te le farcir aux marrons …

\- Draco ! s'exclama Narcissa, abasourdie, tandis que les autres arboraient un sourire amusé de l'inventivité du jeune homme.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Avec des citrons, Draco, pas des marrons, rit Harry. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui a subi le Doloris, détourna-t-il, commençant à son tour à explorer son compagnon.

\- Ha-Harry… hoqueta-t-il, ça … ça va, Parrain m'a … donné… des potions.

Draco se tortillait pour échapper aux attentions de Harry et tentait de lui donner des explications entre deux éclats de rire. Le prenant en pitié, le Gryffondor l'écarta un instant avant de le serrer farouchement dans ses bras.

\- Oh, qu'ils sont mignons, murmura peu discrètement Narcissa.

Un éclat de rire secoua les vieux murs lorsque les quatre hommes virent les oreilles, pointues et arrondies, arborer une jolie teinte rouge.

\- Et alors, j'ai bien le droit à un câlin, gémit Draco en se cachant un peu plus dans le cou de Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un sourire attendri se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Le calme revenu et tout le monde confortablement installé, ils passèrent en revue les événements de la journée.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient investi les appartements de Séverus un peu plus tôt, affolés d'apprendre l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient enseveli Draco sous les caresses en entendant que Bellatrix l'avait traîné aux genoux de Face de Serpent et que ce dernier lui avait jeté le _Doloris_. La nouvelle de sa transformation en Velociraptor avait soulevé l'enthousiasme de Lucius, fier d'apprendre que son fils chéri était un _multi-animagus_, tandis que Narcissa le tançait d'avoir joué avec le bras d'un Mangemort.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était dégoutant, lui souffla Harry.

\- Peut-être, mais c'était tellement bon, rétorqua Draco, la mine hésitante entre la honte, le dégoût et le contentement. Tu devrais essayer quand tu te transformes en Fulgor.

\- Ah ça, jamais !

\- Laisse parler l'instinct du dragon et on en reparlera !déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, buté.

\- Oh, les garçons, les interpella Lucius, clairement amusé. Dis-moi Harry, tu as vraiment traité Dumbledore de Vieux Poulet Grillé ?

\- imnervait… murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il m'énervait ! Il restait là sans rien faire. Voldemort venait de tuer une fille sous ses yeux et il torturait Draco, mais ce dingue ne bougeait pas. Ils faisaient un concours de « celui qui fait pipi le plus loin ».

L'expression moldue provoqua l'hilarité des sorciers, se représentant clairement la futilité de l'action.

\- Tu aurais dû leur dire ça ! Déjà que tu as conseillé à Voldemort de consulter ! Oh là là, il a couiné comme une souris, ricana Séverus qui cherchait son souffle.

Même Senthor, pourtant encore plus impassible que le Maître de Potions, avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

\- En tout cas, ton apparition a clairement déstabilisé le Dindon, reprit Rémus, faisant un clin d'œil à Draco dont le sourire s'élargit instantanément. Je suis certain qu'il attendait quelqu'un et tu as détruit son plan.

\- En effet ! Lorsqu'on est rentré à Poudlard, il a tenté de me questionner sur ton identité. « Vous êtes un Elfe vous aussi ! Vous le connaissez non ? » m'a-t-il sorti. Je l'ai toisé un instant avant de lui demander, « Et vous, vous connaissez tous les sorciers ? ». Il a bégayé et je l'ai laissé sur place.

Un nouveau fou-rire les secoua lorsque Draco émit un « Glou Glou Glou » chevrotant.

A cet instant, la porte des appartements s'ouvrit violement et Minerva McGonagall s'engouffra dans la pièce, essoufflée et échevelée.

\- Séverus ! C'est horrible ! Le Profe….

Le professeur de Métamorphoses s'interrompit à la vue des personnes entourant son collègue. Voir Séverus, Senthor et Remus rire aux larmes la déstabilisa. Quand elle reconnut Draco et Harry écroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais quand elle identifia le couple Malefoy, sa mâchoire se décrocha.

\- Mais… que ? … qui ?

Prenant sa collègue en pitié, Séverus se releva pour la conduire à un fauteuil. D'un claquement de doigt, il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda du thé et des biscuits pour tout le monde.

Un instant plus tard, le plateau se matérialisa sur la table basse et Narcissa entreprit de faire le service sous le regard dérouté de Minerva. Séverus versa quelques gouttes de potion calmante dans la tasse que la mère de Drago tendait à l'autre femme.

Avec reconnaissance, celle-ci avala quelques gorgées et se relaxa quelque peu.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, Minerva ? demanda Séverus. Vous aviez l'air … catastrophée.

\- Je… je… C'est Albus ... c'est…. Horrible !

\- Comment ça ? Il n'a pas été blessé pourtant, interrogea le Maître des Potions, perplexe.

\- Oh Merlin, c'est terrible, se lamenta McGonagall. Je viens de surprendre une conversation entre Albus et Maugrey et …

\- Oui ?

\- C'est lui qui a fait savoir à Vous-savez-qui que les enfants seraient à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une voix tellement basse qu'il fallut un instant aux auditeurs pour bien comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Quoi ? hurla Remus.

\- Par les couilles de Mordred, jura Lucius, qui avait en plus lâché sa tasse sur ses genoux.

Narcissa était blanche comme un linge, Séverus tétanisé et Harry essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher Draco de partir alors qu'il grognait comme son animagus reptilien. Il y avait fort à parier que si Dumbledore devait se montrer à l'instant, le Dindon serait rapidement plumé, désossé et découpé en morceaux.

Ce fut Senthor qui réussit à les calmer. Il se contenta de jeter un _Stupefix_ général lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne l'écoutait.

\- Bien maintenant que le calme est revenu, ironisa-t-il, on pourrait peut-être laisser Minerva nous expliquer ce qu'il en est. Ensuite, nous pourrons décider de la stratégie à mettre en place. _Finite incantatem_.

La directrice de Gryffondor plaça les souvenirs de la discussion dans une Pensine et se détendit en buvant son thé, additionné cette fois d'une (généreuse) rasade de Fire Whisky tandis que les autres en prenaient connaissance. Harry en ressortit profondément dégouté et dut une nouvelle fois empêcher Draco de partir aux trousses du Poulet Grillé. Séverus, Senthor, Remus et Lucius arboraient un air résolu, mettant en exergue les points importants, anticipant tous les coups fourrés.

\- A mon avis, il faudra se méfier des journaux. Albus semble vraiment prêt à tout pour te noircir auprès des sorciers, déclara Séverus.

\- La question est de savoir comment il va pouvoir arranger cette histoire de témoignages, reprit Lucius.

\- Oh, pour ça, il n'y aura sûrement aucun souci. Je suis même prêt à parier qu'il les a déjà transmis à Skeeter, répondit Harry désabusé.

\- Si c'est le cas, on peut s'attendre aux premières réactions dès demain, dit Draco, en enlaçant le brun qui se blottit contre lui. Tu penses aux Belettes ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et je crois qu'il y en aura quelques autres, comme Smith.

\- Le type de Poufsouffle.

\- Hmm

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Minerva. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi les Malefoy sont-ils ici ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore…, hésita-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur. C'est une longue histoire et elle a commencé le jour de mon anniversaire …

Harry déroula les événements qui les avaient conduit à la situation que le Professeur de Métamorphoses venait de découvrir. Avec l'aide des autres, il lui raconta tout. Plus les mots coulaient, plus la détermination flambait dans les yeux noisette de la Sorcière. La désillusion qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix ne faisait que s'exacerber à mesure qu'elle comptabilisait le nombre d'années à lui avoir fait confiance.

Avec le recul et les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Minerva se rendait compte que le discours de l'Elfe, non de Harry, était tout à fait cohérent. Pourquoi personne n'avait pris la peine d'arrêter Voldemort dans les années 70 ? Pourquoi Albus l'avait-il laissé gagner tellement en puissance ?

\- Et pour ces témoignages, si j'ai bien compris, vous accusez les Weasley ?

\- En réalité, j'ignore s'ils sont simplement manipulés par Dumbledore. Maintenant, je peux percevoir facilement les auras de chacun. Si la majorité des élèves et des professeurs ont des auras blanc-bleutées plus ou moins fortes, certains arborent des couleurs franchement violentes qui laissent transparaître la colère, la jalousie, l'envie ou même la luxure, expliqua Harry en rougissant. Dans quelques cas, ces nuances sont comme assourdies par un voile plus ou moins translucide. Quand Dumbledore est intervenu dans votre punition de la Bel… de Ginny, ses couleurs se sont brusquement ternies.

\- Donc, Ronald et Ginny Weasley, ainsi que Zacharias Smith pourraient avoir été utilisés pour donner de faux témoignages ?

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, Professeur.

\- Bien, reprit-elle en retrouvant son assurance. Il faut d'abord commencer par légaliser la transformation animagus de Monsieur Malefoy. Le mieux serait d'envoyer immédiatement les documents au Ministère.

\- Cela ne semblera-t-il pas louche ?

\- Pas du tout ! En tant que professeur de Métamorphose et animagus moi-même, je signerai la déclaration et y ajouterai les justifications nécessaires.

\- Et quelles sont les justifications ? demanda Narcissa, inquiète pour son fils.

\- Il y a eu suffisamment de témoin pour confirmer que la transformation a été spontanée. Tout le monde a pu constater que le retour à sa forme humaine avait clairement déstabilisé votre fils. Il a agi selon un instinct purement animal lorsqu'il a attaqué ce mangemort. S'il maîtrisait cette forme depuis plus longtemps, il ne se serait pas laissé submerger ainsi. Il suffira donc que je déclare qu'il est venu me voir pour avoir des explications et se renseigner sur les démarches à remplir.

Aussitôt, elle fit apparaître un formulaire que Draco remplit tandis qu'elle y ajoutait son témoignage. Dès qu'elle eut apposé sa signature, le parchemin s'évanouit, en direction du département des Métamorphoses Magiques.

\- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ce soir, soupira Séverus. Nous avons pallié au plus urgent, mais nous sommes désormais obligés d'attendre et de voir ce qui se passera.

\- En effet, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous allions tous prendre un peu de repos, déclara Senthor.

* HPDM *

McGonagall raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors. Il avait échangé un regard désolé avec Draco mais avait été obligé de suivre son professeur.

\- Je vous laisse là, Mr Potter, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes désormais. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit professeur.

Harry s'engagea dans le couloir menant à la Salle Commune. Il avait à peine fait quelques pars lorsqu'il fut rappelé.

\- Mr Potter ? … Harry, je suis désolée de tout ce qui s'est passé, murmura sa Directrice de Maison.

\- Il ne faut pas, Professeur. Vous ne saviez pas.

\- Mais, j'aurais dû m'en inquiéter cet été. Il y avait … des choses étranges.

\- Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir agir, Professeur. Il ne sert à rien de ressasser les erreurs.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

\- A vous aussi, Professeur.

Alors que Harry se rapprochait du tableau de la Grosse Dame, une main surgit subitement de l'ombre et l'agrippa par l'épaule. Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas crier sous la surprise.

Se retournant, il tomba dans les yeux rêveurs de Luna, Neville piétinant à ses côtés.

\- Bonsoir Harry, pépia la Serdaigle.

\- Luna, Neville, répondit-il.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que Papa et moi serons toujours prêts à t'aider. Viens nous voir à la maison avant Noël et on sortira une édition spéciale.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille embrassa la joue d'un Neville rougissant et s'éloigna en sautillant, laissant les deux Gryffondor interdits. Ils entrèrent en silence dans la Salle Commune, échangeant des coups d'œil interrogatifs.

\- Tu vas bien, Neville ?

\- Oui. Je n'étais pas au cœur du conflit, comme d'autres. Et toi ?

\- Lui, éclata une voix hargneuse, il est resté planqué comme le lâche qu'il est, tandis que nous, nous étions attaqués !

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournant vers Harry et Ron, puisque c'était lui qui venait de faire un nouveau coup d'éclat. Le Survivant se contenta de fixer son « meilleur ami », sans répondre, ce qui énerva d'autant plus le rouquin.

\- Alors, tu n'as rien à dire, le Sauveur ? ricanna-t-il.

\- …

\- Ah mais bien sûr ! On s'écrase devant plus fort que soit, hein ?

\- Ca suffit, Ronald ! Tu sais parfaitement que Dumbl…

\- Toi, la Miss-je-sais-tout, on t'a pas sonné, persiffla Weasley.

\- Tu deviens odieux, Ron. Depuis le début de l'année, tu te comportes comme un sale gosse jaloux et envieux, colérique et arrogant. Grandis un peu ! rétorqua Harry avec un calme glacial.

\- Et toi, t'es devenu une vraie lavette. Mais que peut-on attendre d'une pauvre petite tafiole en ton genre ? C'est pour ça hein, que tu ne t'en prends plus à Malefoy ? C'est lui qui te prend hein ?

Les murmures scandalisés enflaient lentement, commentant la crise de Ron.

\- Et je peux savoir où toi tu te cachais, Ron ? demanda doucereusement Dean qui arborait une estafilade assez impressionnante sur le front.

\- C'est vrai ça ? Toi non plus, on ne t'a pas vu sur la place, affirma Padma.

\- Il était planqué avec Ginny derrière le comptoir des Trois Balais, pépia Colin.

\- Et tu oses t'en prendre à Harry alors que lui, Dumbledore lui avait interdit de venir, s'écria Dean.

\- Tous les membres de l'AD ont aidé les professeurs à protéger les plus jeunes, sauf toi. Toi, le courageux Gryffondor planqué derrière avec les gamins, tu oses accuser les autres ? ironisa Seamus. Tu me dégoutes.

Et à ces mots, tous lui tournèrent le dos. Harry lui lança un regard froid et le contourna pour rejoindre Hermione, encore choquée et l'entraîner avec Neville vers la cheminée.

Ecarlate, sifflant comme une casserole à pression sur le point d'exploser, Ron s'engouffra dans l'escalier et claqua la porte du dortoir.

Lorsque Seamus, Dean, Neville et Harry montèrent une heure plus tard, les rideaux du baldaquin étaient hermétiquement clos et on pouvait entendre un ronflement sonore. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement, le lendemain signerait le départ de la majorité d'entre eux pour les vacances. Tous avaient vraiment besoin d'un peu de répit.

Harry avait espéré que Ron et Ginny se rendent au Terrier, mais la famille Weasley avait prévu de rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie. Dès lors, il serait obligé de jouer à cache-cache pendant deux semaines pour réussir à les éviter. Par bonheur, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Théo restaient eux aussi dans le Château.

* HPDM *

Tard dans la nuit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et une longue silhouette s'approcha à pas de loup. Une ombre plus petite et plus fine la suivit. Elles se positionnèrent de part et d'autre du lit du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu et psalmodièrent à mi-voix :

\- _Probationem me concede_. _Voluntam me exue. Spiritus vacuum et cordem in carcere conclusum sunt. _


	33. Chapter 33 Vérités

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Vérités**

Il était très tôt lorsque Harry se réveilla, Ron ronflant bruyamment au fond de son lit. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, le jeune Rouge et Or poussa un profond soupir. Quelle drôle de sensation ! Il avait l'impression que des géants se disputaient à l'intérieur de son crâne, argumentant à coups de masse. Si la migraine qui lui enserrait les tempes était un avant-gout de ce que pouvait être une gueule de bois, promis, il n'approcherait jamais une goutte d'alcool.

Respirant profondément, il essaya de s'éclaircir les idées, sans beaucoup de réussite. Pour un peu, il aurait cru qu'il s'était dissocié. Sans cesse, des idées contradictoires s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Avec un gloussement, il s'imagina affublé d'un diablotin sur l'épaule gauche et d'un angelot sur la droite, chacun hurlant ou susurrant pour faire entendre son avis. Un vrai schizophrénique !

Il avait l'envie irrépressible de courir dans la Salle Commune et d'y attendre son Amour pour ne plus le quitter. Alors qu'il posait le pied à terre, il se reprit. Pourquoi aller dans la Salle Commune ? Draco n'y serait pas, ne pourrait pas y être.

Se recouchant, il redessina en pensées le visage de son amant, mais lentement les fins cheveux blonds adoptèrent des reflets de feu, les lèvres fines et si douces se renflèrent, la peau pâle se couvrit de taches de son. Avec un sursaut d'écœurement, Harry se rendit compte que la silhouette de Ginny prenait la place de celle de son doux dragon.

Se replongeant dans ses pensées, il établit un agenda pour la semaine à venir. Bien sûr, les leçons d'occlumencie continueraient, de même que celles de DCFM, mais les cours réguliers étant suspendus pendant les vacances, il pourrait passer beaucoup de temps à voler avec Ron, puis il se baladerait autour du Lac avec Ginny, et …. STOP !

Harry repoussa violemment ses draps, chaussa ses lunettes et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Peut-être qu'un peu d'eau froide sur son visage lui remettrait les idées en place ?

Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Plus il tentait de focaliser ses pensées, plus il avait le vertige. Il avait pourtant fait attention à tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Il était certain de ne pas avoir à nouveau absorbé de philtre d'amour.

S'engouffrant sous la douche, il laissa l'eau froide le réveiller complètement. Le traitement était rude, il frissonnait de toute part, mais il recouvrait enfin ses esprits. S'enroulant dans une serviette, il repensa à la dernière douche coquine qu'il avait partagée avec Draco. Avec un sourire, il se rappela les supplications du blond, se souvenant avoir poursuivi une gouttelette vagabonde qui glissait le long du torse avant qu'elle ne se perde dans les boucles rousses … NON !

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? demanda-t-il à son reflet.

\- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? lui répondit le miroir enchanté.

\- Poudlard ? appela le jeune homme.

\- Oui, Harry. Que puis-je pour t'aider ? reprit la vieille femme qui venait de se matérialiser.

Rougissant, Harry vérifia que sa serviette était bien attachée sous le regard bienveillant de la représentation de l'école.

\- Je… Il m'arrive un truc étrange… Je … je n'arrête pas de penser à … C'est … Mais j'aime Draco et …

\- Doucement Harry, doucement ! Tu es sous l'influence d'un sort, d'une vieille incantation.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

\- Dumbledore est entré dans ton dortoir cette nuit, accompagnée de cette petite intrigante rousse. Ils t'ont ensorcelé pour soumettre ta volonté à leurs désirs.

\- L_'Imperium_ ?

\- En quelque sorte. C'est un très ancien sort de contrainte qui n'est pas aussi fort que l'_Imperium_, mais dont les conséquences sont bien plus profondes. Tu ne devrais normalement pas conscience que tes actes ou tes pensées sont dirigées par un tiers.

\- Donc, ils essaient de me forcer à aimer Ginny ?

\- Dans un premier temps, oui. Ensuite, l'influence de cette peste grandira par l'utilisation de mots clés bien précis et ouvrira la voie pour l'intervention de Dumbledore. La « perte » de ton cœur précèdera celle de ton esprit.

\- Mais normalement, je n'aurai pas dû en être conscient ?

\- Eh bien, le résultat n'est clairement pas celui attendu puisque tu es bien conscient qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je crois que tu es protégé par des moyens que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais imaginés.

\- Je suis encore une fois « anormal » ? Pas que ça me dérange cette fois mais …

\- Non, Harry, pas « anormal ». Je pense que tu es devenu un occlumens exceptionnel grâce à ton héritage dragonique. Le sort n'a donc que peu d'influence sur ton esprit. Mais ton plus grand rempart, c'est ton cœur puisqu'il ne t'appartient déjà plus. Comment cette gamine pourrait-elle donc s'en emparer dans ces conditions ?

\- Mais pourquoi je vois des images d'elle alors ?

\- Ils t'ont attaqué dans ton sommeil, alors que tu étais un peu plus vulnérable. Les effets vont s'atténuer dans peu de temps.

\- Je ne peux plus la supporter, râla Harry. D'abord ce philtre et maintenant ça ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde veuille me dicter quoi faire, quoi dire, qui aimer !

Poudlard s'approcha de l'adolescent en colère et l'enlaça. La sensation d'être étreint par une mère calma lentement Harry. Après de longues minutes, il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire penaud.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas à crier comme ça.

\- Il fallait bien que tu te défoules un peu. Mais si je peux me permettre, il faudrait que tu en parles avec Draco. Et puis, il faut décider de savoir si tu vas jouer leur jeu ou non ?

\- Non, je ne veux plus jouer ! Je lui ai promis et je me suis promis de ne plus laisser Dumbledore me manipuler. Et Draco n'acceptera jamais de la laisser encore m'approcher. De toute façon, on s'attend déjà au pire après la bataille d'hier. Ils vont vite déchanter et ce ne sera que le début.

\- Je crois que c'est le meilleur choix possible. Va dans la Salle sur Demande. Je t'y envoie Draco dans un instant. Tu as besoin de lui pour combattre le sortilège et t'en débarrasser et lui voudra être mis au courant et t'aider.

\- Merci Poudlard.

Dans un miroitement, la silhouette disparut. Harry enfila rapidement un jean, une chemise et un pull. Il se précipita ensuite dans la chambre pour récupérer ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Fermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui, il s'immobilisa sur le palier et observa les environs. Ne voyant personne, il transplana dans la Salle sur Demande.

Quelques instants plus tard, un craquement sonore annonça l'arrivée du Serpentard, encore un peu endormi et échevelé. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et cacha son visage dans son cou, respirant profondément. L'odeur des oranges amères sembla agir comme un baume pour son mal de tête. Un baiser aérien sur son oreille le fit frémir et il se redressa pour capturer les lèvres de son amant.

Lorsqu'ils séparèrent, Harry croisa le regard lumineux de Draco, empli de questions. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé son équilibre dans les bras du blond, les pensées parasites ayant été chassées au loin par sa chaleur.

Le tirant par la main, il le conduisit à un canapé où ils s'installèrent de côté afin de se faire face. En quelques mots, il lui rapporta les agissements du Citron confit de suffisance et de la nymphomane mythomane.

Après un éclat de colère à tendance reptilienne, Draco reprit suffisamment son calme pour écouter les arguments de Harry.

\- Il est hors de question de leur laisser croire que leur saloperie a marché ! Je t'interdis de la laisser t'approcher, tu m'entends ! Sinon, je la bouffe !

\- Euh, … répondit Harry avec un haut-le-cœur, épargne moi cette image dégoutante. Et j'ai bien l'intention de leur faire comprendre qu'ils se sont plantés… encore ! Je te l'ai promis, je ne joue plus. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Comment ?

\- D'après Poudlard, le sort n'a pas fonctionné parce que mon cœur …

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton cœur ?

\- Il ne m'appartient plus, souffla le Gryffondor très timidement.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Il est où ?

Harry releva brutalement la tête et fixa les yeux de mercure, incrédule. Avec un temps de retard certain, Draco comprit la signification de la phrase et ses joues se colorèrent lentement d'un beau rouge cramoisi.

\- Ooooh … tu veux dire que … Oooh, mais … Ooohh

\- Et c'est bon là, arrête avec tes Ooooh, coupa le brun irrité en voulant se relever.

D'un geste vif, Draco attrapa son poignet et le tira en arrière, le poussant au fond du canapé. Aussitôt, il l'enjamba, s'installant à califourchon, les bras enroulés autour de son cou.

\- Eh bien, mon cœur aussi t'appartient ! Je t'aime, mon ange.

Et il fondit sur les lèvres un peu pincées de son vis-à-vis. Mais la douceur du baiser eut vite fait de les détendre.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse pour t'aider à démolir cette salope ?

\- Draco, soupira Harry devant l'insulte, mais sans la relever plus que ça. Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne l'aimais pas. J'ai même été jusqu'à déclarer devant tout le monde que j'étais gay et elle ne comprend toujours pas. Alors, j'ai pensé que peut-être … hésita-t-il.

\- On va le lui faire comprendre à la manière forte.

\- La manière forte ?

\- Ben oui ! Si elle ne comprend pas les mots, on va lui montrer en images !

\- Mais, Draco … Tu veux le dire à tout le monde ? Et tes parents ? Et tous les autres ?

\- Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ? demanda Draco, arborant un air à la fois indigné et profondément triste.

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! Je t'aime et je me fiche bien de tous les autres. Toi seul compte, mais toi, ta famille, … ta lignée ? finit-il sur un murmure.

\- Oh Harry, Père a bien raison de dire que tu ne connais pas notre monde. En fait mes parents connaissent depuis longtemps mes préférences, depuis que mon « dégoût enfantin » des filles n'a pas disparu, mais s'est retrouvé doublé d'un intérêt prononcé pour la plastique des joueurs de Quidditch.

\- ?

\- Nous sommes des sorciers, Harry. Et les sorciers peuvent avoir des enfants. Il suffit de prendre une potion pour que l'un de nous deux les porte, ou alors, on peut aussi les adopter par un rituel de sang. Pour le reste, tous ceux qui comptent pour moi sont déjà au courant, mes parents et mon parrain, Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Même Neville et Hermione. Pour les autres, je me fiche royalement de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser. En fait, je serais même prêt à publier un encart dans la Gazette… Oh mais attends, reprit Draco d'un air matois. Je n'aurai même pas besoin de le faire. Je vois déjà les titres :

_« Le Garçon-qui-est-devenu-un-lâche perverti par le fils de Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort et bras droit reconnu de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom. Nous avons appris que Drago Malefoy, homosexuel notoire, avait corrompu la pureté de Harry Potter sur lequel reposait la survie du Monde Sorcier. Ne doutons pas de trouver là la réponse à la conduite méprisable de ce héros désormais entaché par ce comportement déviant. »_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la théâtralité du blond.

\- Et puis, reconnais que ça va être un réel plaisir de pouvoir afficher notre relation comme ça. J'imagine déjà la poufiasse se faire humilier et la belette virer au vert soutenu. Et pour couronner le tout, le vieux Citronné va sécher sur place de fureur en se rendant compte que ses manigances tombent à l'eau.

\- Tu deviens méchant, mon ange, souligna Harry.

\- Non, pas méchant. Je protège ce qui est à moi, et tu m'appartiens, Harry, tout comme je t'appartiens.

A ces mots, il fondit sur les lèvres de Harry qui gémit sous la force du baiser. Ils seraient bien restés terrés dans la Salle sur Demande et c'est à regret qu'ils se séparèrent, se donnant rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour le « Grand Show ».

* HPDM *

Harry avait donc d'abord regagné son dortoir, un peu à contrecœur, et attendit que ses camarades se réveillent. Descendant dans la Salle Commune, il y avait retrouvé Hermione, installé dans un fauteuil avec un gros livre.

Il eut juste le temps de lui murmurer quelques mots d'avertissement, lui demandant de jouer le jeu avant que deux bras ne l'enlacent fortement et que la voix de Ginny ne susurre à son oreille.

\- Oh mon Harry !

Harry serra fermement les paupières avant de se retourner dans l'étreinte et de dire doucement :

\- Bonjour, Ginny.

Il évita cependant soigneusement les lèvres de la jeune femme qui atterrirent sur sa joue. Croisant le regard d'Hermione, il lui demanda silencieusement de l'aide.

\- Bon vous deux, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim, déclara la jeune femme en attrapant d'autorité la main de Harry et en le tirant vers la porte.

Le Gryffondor feignit de vouloir résister, mais se laissa emporter par sa camarade, son autre main restant néanmoins emprisonnée dans celle de Ginny qui suivit en jurant à voix très basse contre la brunette. Ils n'étaient pas encore dans le couloir que Dean, Seamus et Neville les rejoignirent. La perplexité s'inscrivit sur leurs traits lorsqu'ils virent la rousse tenter de retenir un Harry remorqué manu militari par Hermione. Une seconde plus tard, Ron accourut et un sourire de pur triomphe étira ses lèvres en voyant la proximité de sa sœur avec le Survivant.

Le trajet sembla interminable à Harry qui aurait voulu se débarrasser des mains collantes de Ginny. Elle avait réussi à se rapprocher de lui et se collait à son flanc gauche. Sa main droite s'était glissée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et semblait se délecter à palper le muscle fessier tandis que sa main gauche cherchait à s'infiltrer entre deux boutons de sa chemise pour aller explorer la peau de son ventre.

A chaque frisson qui le secouait, le sourire de Ginny s'élargissait tandis que Hermione accélérait encore le pas. Enfin, les portes de la Grande Salle se profilèrent.

S'écartant délibérément du chemin, Harry se laissa devancer par ses camarades avant de lui-même passer le seuil, la rousse toujours impudiquement accrochée à lui.

Le bruissement des conversations fut soudainement interrompu par un pur cri de rage.

\- TOI, LA BELETTE, TU VAS LE LÂCHER TOUT DE SUITE !

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers Draco Malefoy qui traversait la salle d'un pas impérial avant de se poster devant Ginny, le regard noir de rage. Il agrippa la main qui se lovait sur les abdominaux de Harry et tira dessus d'un coup sec.

\- Non mais ça va pas, hurla la jeune fille devenant plus rouge que les couleurs de sa Maison. Tu te prends pour qui ?

\- Je me prends pour son petit-ami et il est hors de question que je laisse une garce comme toi le toucher ! ÉCARTE-TOI !

\- Petit-ami ? Mais t'es vraiment malade toi ? Harry est MON petit-ami ! C'est moi qu'il aime, pas un … un monstre comme toi !

\- Non, Ginny ! Je ne suis pas ton petit-ami. Je te l'ai déjà dit et redit, je ne t'aime pas. C'est lui que j'aime !

Et sur ces mots, il repoussa la jeune fille et se précipita dans les bras de Draco qui l'écarta plus encore. Après avoir jeté un regard noir à la rouquine, le Serpentard ravit les lèvres de Harry et lui prodigua un baiser ravageur qui provoqua nombre de soupirs d'envie. La force de l'amour qui les unissait transparaissait dans toute sa splendeur tandis qu'ils se blottissaient encore plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre.

Ginny saisit le bras de Harry et tenta de le faire se retourner vers elle, mais Draco la chassa d'une claque bien sentie. Elle glapit, plus d'indignation que de douleur réelle.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher, salope ! cracha Draco.

\- Toi, lâche-le ! T'es qu'un dépravé, un pervers ! Oh mon pauvre Harry, viens avec moi, on va te soigner, tu verras. Tout va bien aller.

\- Je vais très bien Ginny ! Et tout va déjà très bien, répondit sèchement Harry, toujours lové contre Draco.

\- Mais non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Comment pourrais-tu aller bien ? C'est … c'est totalement dégoutant ! Je parie qu'il t'a jeté un mauvais sort !

\- Je te demande pardon, siffla la voix de Draco, avant que Harry ne pose une main apaisante sur son bras.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, Ginny, c'est toi qui m'as donné un philtre d'amour et c'est toi aussi qui essaie de me contraindre à t'aimer. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas suffisamment de volonté pour résister à tes basses manipulations ? Je ne t'aime pas Ginny, et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Mon cœur appartient à Draco, à personne d'autre ! Tu n'es qu'un petite garce égoïste !

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma sœur, tapette dégénérée, éructa Ron, qui était vert de rage et de dégout.

\- Que se passe-t'il ici ? demanda la voix doucereuse du Professeur Rogue.

\- Professeur, Malefoy a perverti Harry et …

\- Perverti, Miss Weasley ?

-C'est un putain d'homo et il … cracha Ron

Ces mots provoquèrent un remous de protestations parmi les élèves. L'homosexualité était totalement acceptée dans le monde sorcier. Comme l'avait si bien souligné Draco, elle n'empêchait nullement la venue d'enfants. L'attitude des Weasley apparaissaient comme absolument rétrograde et même malsaine. Le coming-out de Harry avait déjà apporté une lumière particulière sur l'affaire du philtre. La déclaration de Draco en pleine Grande Salle finissait d'éclaircir les dernières parts d'ombre.

Par contre, une question commençait à courir sur toutes les lèvres : qu'est-ce que la jeune fille avait encore une fois tenté pour « s'approprier » Harry Potter ? Pourquoi les Weasley adoptaient-ils un comportement si étrange depuis le début de l'année ?

Si la disparition de Harry n'avait jamais été clairement expliquée, son attitude droite et loyale, sa maturité avaient apporté de grands changements à l'ambiance de l'école et tous souhaitaient que cela perdure. La bassesse de Ginny, les éclats de colère de Ron, leur conduite plus que mesquine des dernières semaines commençaient à en lasser beaucoup.

\- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Weasley ! Et si vous ouvrez encore ce qui vous sert de bouche, vous irez voir Monsieur Rusard pour qu'il vous la nettoie au savon noir ! déclara Rogue alors que le rouquin fulminant ouvrait déjà la bouche. Mr Malefoy, expliquez-moi la raison de ce raffut.

\- Weasley est entrée ici en se collant outrageusement à Harry, Monsieur. Je l'ai sommée de le lâcher immédiatement tant sa conduite était indécente. Elle m'a ensuite insulté.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit de …

\- Taisez-vous, Miss Weasley ! Mr Potter, pourquoi laissez-vous cette jeune fille vous coller de la sorte alors que vous avez clairement fait connaître vos préférences ? Est-ce que vous voulez juste vous amuser à torturer Mr Malefoy ?

La question du professeur de Potions fut suivie d'un silence assourdissant. Tous les élèves se demandaient comment la Chauve-Souris des Cachots pouvait être au courant d'une relation entre les deux princes de Poudlard, et surtout comment il pouvait rester aussi calme en en parlant. Seuls Harry et Draco purent déchiffrer la petite lueur au fond de son regard onyx. Il avait parfaitement compris la manœuvre de ses deux protégés, même s'il n'en connaissait pas l'origine. En quelques images mentales, Harry lui expliqua la situation.

\- Non, Monsieur, pas du tout, s'écria Harry en se serrant encore plus contre le Serpentard. Mais, … je…

\- Au fait, Potter ! claqua Séverus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Je ne comprends pas Monsieur. Depuis ce matin, chaque fois que je veux faire quelque chose, une voix me pousse à faire le contraire.

\- Expliquez-vous !

\- Eh bien, je voulais rejoindre Draco pour le petit-déjeuner, répondit Harry rougissant, et puis je me suis retrouvé à ne plus pouvoir ni vouloir m'éloigner de Ginny.

\- Etrange, murmura le professeur.

Se tournant vers la table des professeurs, il interpella la directrice des Gryffondor.

\- Minerva, pourriez-vous venir me prêter assistance ?

La sorcière fendit la foule, suivie de près par le directeur, qui observait toute cette agitation d'un mauvais œil, bien qu'il soit resté silencieux tout ce temps.

\- Que se passe-t'il donc, Séverus mon enfant ? demanda mielleusement l'agrume vicié.

\- Il semble que Potter soit à nouveau sujet à une contrainte, soupira l'enfant en question.

\- Encore un philtre, Séverus ? s'enquit McGonagall.

\- Non, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un vieux sort de contrainte. J'ai besoin de vous pour l'identifier et le défaire.

\- Allons-y ! dit Minerva en sortant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, ils lancèrent une incantation en pointant Harry, sans tenir compte d'Albus.

\- Non, attendez ! Il ne …

Une aura rouge entoura le Survivant avant de s'estomper lentement. Un dernier filament de lumière s'étira et toucha la baguette de Ginny.

Un hoquet de stupeur retentit à la porte et tous se retournèrent pour voir Arthur et Molly Weasley contempler la scène d'un air catastrophé. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ?

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley, qu'as-tu fait ? s'écria la mère, les larmes dévalant ses joues, tandis que son époux se raidissait à ses côtés.

\- Mais, mais… rien ce … ce n'est pas …

A cet instant, la jeune fille se tut et son regard devint vitreux.

Séverus remarqua le petit mouvement discret du directeur avant que celui-ci ne se rapproche des parents dévastés.

\- Arthur, Molly ! Je suis tellement désolé. Il semble que Séverus ait détecté un sort de contrainte sur notre pauvre Harry. Et comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est Ginny qui l'a lancé. Venez, allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus au calme pour parler de tout cela.

D'un geste impérieux, Arthur somma ses enfants de les suivre tandis que Minerva leur emboitait le pas, non sans avoir échangé un coup d'œil entendu avec Séverus.

\- Le spectacle est terminé, déclara ce dernier. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore déjeuné, installez-vous, les autres rentrez dans vos salles communes et terminez vos bagages. Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, il semble en effet que vous ne vouliez pas jouer avec les sentiments de Mr Malefoy.

\- Comment cela, Professeur ? demanda Draco.

\- Si les sentiments de Mr Potter n'avaient pas été si profonds, grinça Séverus, il n'aurait pas si bien résisté au sort. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait fallu lui jeter un seau d'eau glacée pour le détacher de cette intrigante.

Ce fut un Harry rouge de la tête au pied qui prit place à la table des Gryffondors tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers les Serpentard en pavoisant.

Alors qu'un calme relatif s'installait, des bruissements d'ailes envahirent la salle, annonçant l'arrivée du courrier. Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que les éclats de voix ne retentissent à nouveau sous le plafond magique.

Harry ne fut nullement surpris lorsqu'il déplia la Gazette devant lui.

« _Harry Potter nous a trahi ! Il se cache honteusement !_

_Alors que Pré-au-Lard a subi une violente attaque dans la journée d'hier, votre courageuse reporter n'a pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence criante du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. _

_Ce vendredi, veille des fêtes de fin d'année, les élèves de Poudlard se sont vus octroyer une sortie inattendue au village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard. Malheureusement, la joie fut de courte durée puisque Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom a envoyé ses troupes attaquer nos pauvres étudiants. Peu après, Il se présenta lui-même sur place où il fit subir de nombreuses tortures aux jeunes otages. _

_Alors que tout le Monde Sorcier compte sur lui, Harry Potter n'a cependant pas daigné se montrer. Seul Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'Ecole de Poudlard, s'est dressé devant le Mage Noir, protégeant les enfants remis à sa charge. Pour notre plus grand soulagement, il n'a pas été long à défaire le sinistre individu qui s'est contenté de disparaître sans un mot, laissant derrière lui, ruines, morts et blessés. _

_Mais où était donc Harry Potter ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas précipité au secours de ses camarades lorsqu'il a entendu parlé de l'attaque ? Le Survivant ne se sentirait-il plus concerné par ce combat ? Mais mérite-t-il encore ce nom ? D'après certains témoignages, il ressortirait que Harry Potter n'est pas aussi remarquable que cela. _

« Il a refusé de nous accompagner pour cette sortie, déclara l'un de ses camarades de classe. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait prendre aucun risque et qu'il serait bien plus à l'abri dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

« Quand il a appris que j'avais été prise en otage et jeté devant Vous-Savez-Qui, reprend une adorable jeune fille toute tremblante et sanglotante, il a simplement répondu qu'il avait bien fait de rester à l'école. »

« Depuis sa soi-disant disparition cet été, il se planque comme un vrai lâche, remarque un autre élève de la même année. Il se laisse insulter sans réagir et préfère fuir. Une vraie lavette. Ça un Gryffondor ! Laissez-moi rire ! Il a moins de courage qu'un lapin apeuré ! »

_Interrogé par nos soins, le spécialiste des accidents de sortilèges, le médicomage Hollowhead nous déclare que les effets de l_'AvadaKedavra_ pourraient avoir provoqué des dommages à long terme. « _Ajoutez à cela cette mystérieuse disparition qui nous a tous mis en émoi, et il ne m'étonnerait pas que le pauvre enfant soit un candidat pour l'aile psychiatrique de Saint-Mangouste_. _Merlin seul sait tout ce qu'il a déjà pu vivre dans sa courte vie._ » déclare le savant homme. _

_Au vu de ces événements dramatiques, nous nous interrogeons. Alors que plusieurs scandales éclaboussent Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur de Gellert Grindelwald, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, nous nous étonnons de remarquer que lesdites affaires ont toutes un lien avec le Survivant. Celui-ci chercherait-il à déstabiliser le côté de la Lumière ? Travaillerait-il dans l'ombre pour Vous-savez-Qui ? »_

_Interview du médicomage Hollowhead sur les déficiences mentales de Harry Potter, page 7_

_Possibles accointances de Harry Potter avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-le-Nom, page 8_

_Détails de la Bataille de Pré-au-Lard et interview des otages, pages 2-3 et 5_

_Récapitulatif des enquêtes de Gringotts, page 4_

_Enquête de Département de l'Enfance Magique sur Harry Potter, page 6_

Harry reposa le journal avec un soupir dédaigneux et se plongea dans son assiette, évitant les regards alentours. Les commentaires fusaient pourtant de toute part, mais il essayait de ne pas en tenir compte.

\- Je voudrais bien savoir qui sont les crétins qui ont été interviewés, demanda Seamus, la voix pleine de colère.

\- D'accord avec toi, déclara Dean. Eh Malefoy, t'as vu, Rita Skeeter doit être bigleuse ! »

\- Je te demande pardon ? répondit Draco en se levant pour se placer derrière Harry qui s'appuya aussitôt sur lui, hésitant à comprendre ce que voulait dire le né-moldu.

\- Ben oui, on a tous vu que c'était toi que Bellatrix Lestrange avait amené devant le fou, même si on était relativement éloignés. T'as d'ailleurs fait sensation avec ton animagus. Et cette crétine rapporte le témoignage d'une … Attends, dit-il en reprenant le journal, ah voilà… « _une adorable jeune fille toute tremblante et sanglotante_ ». Franchement, réussir à ne pas te reconnaître… Alors qu'elle prétend avoir été sur place, elle est incapable de rapporter la vérité.

\- Mmm, pas faux, rétorqua le blond, comprenant que Dean n'avait aucune intention de le vexer. Mais avoue que raconter aux lecteurs que Draco Malefoy a été torturé par Voldemort, ça manque singulièrement d'intérêt, non ? ironisa-t-il.

Passé le choc d'avoir entendu le Prince des Serpentard prononcer le nom maudit, Dean éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par quelques autres. Harry se décala pour laisser son amant s'installer à ses côtés. Rapidement, Blaise, Pansy et Théo les rejoignirent. Aussitôt, des commentaires cinglants fusèrent de part et d'autres de la table, chacun tentant de présenter le « témoignage » le plus farfelu possible au sujet de la bataille. Ils furent vite rejoints par les autres Maisons et tous s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

C'est cette ambiance totalement déjantée qui accueillit le directeur à son retour dans la Grande Salle. Il dut utiliser le Sonorus pour obtenir le silence et rappeler à ceux qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances que le départ des diligences était imminent.

En ressortant, il foudroya Harry, tandis que celui-ci ramenait les bras de Draco autour de lui, soutenant son regard désapprobateur.

* HPDM *

Le Château avait retrouvé son calme avec le départ de la grande majorité des élèves. Harry et Draco avaient décidé de s'installer à la Bibliothèque pour expédier leurs devoirs de vacances et ils avaient été rejoints par les trois Serpentard et Hermione.

Avec prudence, ils avaient décrété qu'il valait mieux rester « visibles » dans un premier temps. Tant qu'à faire, autant éviter le plus possible de s'attirer des retombées de foudre acide.

L'arrivée des Weasley avait surpris tout le monde et n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber. Avoir la confirmation en direct que leur fille avait une nouvelle fois tenté de nuire à Harry semblait les avoir détruit. Personne ne les avait revus depuis leur entrevue avec Dumbledore.

Ce qui dérangeait le plus Harry, c'était la comédie que leur avait servie le Directeur. Il aurait pu jurer que celui-ci avait jeté un sortilège de confusion et un _Oubliette_ à la jeune fille.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas responsable de ce qu'elle a fait, Draco, plaida Harry. Je dis juste qu'elle n'aurait pas eu les moyens d'aller si loin sans lui.

\- Evidemment ! Il l'a manipulée, c'est certain, mais il ne lui a pas lavé le cerveau non plus. Il a profité de l'occasion. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois lui pardonner ou être désolée pour elle.

\- Il a raison, intervint Hermione. Ginny a été plus que correctement prévenue. Elle a reçu un avertissement du Ministère et une Glaçante, dit-elle en frissonnant.

\- Hmm, qu'elle n'ait pas eu conscience de la gravité de ses actes pour le philtre, passe encore, continua Blaise. Mais avec la contrainte, elle a agi en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Non Harry, coupa Draco en l'étreignant. Je sais que la famille Weasley a été ta famille d'adoption dès ton arrivée dans le monde sorcier, que tu ne veux pas les blesser, mais cela ne dépend pas de toi. Arthur Weasley a pris ses responsabilités en tant que chef de famille. Cette garce a cru pouvoir agir en toute impunité ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

\- S'il y a un coupable, c'est d'abord Dumbledore, asséna Hermione avec force. Il a poussé Ginny à agir, lui faisant croire qu'il la protègerait. Il l'a manipulée de bout en bout. Elle aurait dû réfléchir. Elle pouvait réfléchir. Elle est la seule responsable de ce qui lui arrive. Ce n'est pas ta faute, martela-t-elle à son tour.

Avec un soupir, Harry arrêta d'argumenter. Ils avaient raison.

\- Bien, reprit Théo, toujours discret. Que fait-on pour la Gazette ?

Cinq paires d'yeux étonnés le fixèrent.

\- On va quand même pas laisser cette peste de Skeeter déblatérer n'importe quoi ?

\- Euh, … non Théo. En fait, on a déjà prévu la contre-attaque, répondit Draco avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Nous allons rencontrer Xénophilus Lovegood, continua Harry.

\- L'éditeur du Chicaneur ? demanda Blaise.

\- Exact ! claironna le blond.

\- Tu vas nous refaire le coup d'Ombrage ? s'enquit Pansy en regardant Harry.

\- Hmmm, mais à la sauce citron, cette fois, répondit ce dernier narquoisement.


	34. Chapter 34 Le Chicaneur

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

**Dédicace spéciale à ma Béta, Rose Malefoy, que j'ai fait devenir folle avec ces génériques de notre enfance ! Gros bisous, petite sœur !**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Le Chicaneur**

Après un passage éclair dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, les adolescents s'installèrent dans une salle des sous-sols, à proximité du bureau du Professeur Rogue. Ils voulaient mettre au point une stratégie pour les prochains jours.

\- Il faudra se méfier de Dumbledore. Dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié le rapprochement de Draco et Harry serait un doux euphémisme, mais quand il remarquera que nous sommes désormais amis …, déclara Blaise.

\- Mmm, répondit Hermione. Serpentard et Gryffondor qui s'entendent ? Impossible ! Mais que pourrait-il faire ?

\- C'est un legillimens, souligna Théo.

\- Mais, il ne peut quand même pas …

\- Oh si ma douce Hermione, dit Blaise en lui prenant la main. Et comme la plupart des élèves n'ont aucun bouclier, ça lui est même très facile.

La jeune fille rougit mais ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha insensiblement du grand métis.

\- Et il l'a déjà fait avec moi, en présence des autres profs, précisa Harry, provoquant des réactions indignées de tous les autres.

\- On n'aura pas le temps d'apprendre l'occlumencie, c'est bien trop compliqué, se lamenta la Gryffondor.

\- En fait, presque tous les Serpentard ont des notions. Tous les quatre, nous pouvons lever des boucliers pour protéger nos pensées, même s'ils ne sont pas assez solides pour contrer Dumby. Harry est parfaitement protégé par les siens et a un système de défense exceptionnel. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, termina Blaise en glissant son bras sur les épaules de la Gryffondor qui piqua un fard au regard entendu de Harry.

\- Il y aurait peut-être un moyen assez simple, reprit ce dernier, pelotonné dans les bras de son ange.

\- Lequel ? demanda Draco intrigué.

\- Je me rappelle que Caerulis s'est un jour énervé. J'étais distrait et en fouillant ma tête, il est tombé sur une chanson que je fredonnais en boucle. Toute la journée, chaque fois qu'il essayait de voir mes pensées, il se heurtait à cette chanson.

\- C'est une bonne idée, intervint Pansy, mais c'est le genre de rengaine qui ne revient pas à l'esprit quand on en a besoin, au contraire. En général, ça te casse les pieds pendant des heures, mais quand tu veux y repenser ensuite, plus rien ne revient.

Harry et Hermione restèrent pensifs un instant avant de relever la tête et d'échanger un grand sourire convaincu.

\- Oh oui, avec ça, ça marchera sûrement ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Euh Harry ? Tu m'expliques là parce que c'est un peu flippant, hésita Draco.

\- Vous faites de la télépathie ou quoi ? s'enquit Blaise.

Reprenant son souffle, Harry répondit :

\- Non, c'est juste que nous avons pensé à la même chose. Quelque chose de moldu !

\- Oui, continua Hermione. Il y a un truc infaillible pour te faire tourner chèvre quand tu es enfant, …

\- Les dessins animés ! terminèrent-ils ensemble.

\- Les dessins quoi ? demanda Pansy.

\- Ce sont des histoires avec des images en mouvement qui passent à la télévision pour amuser les enfants. C'est généralement le grand sujet de conversation dans les écoles. Et à notre époque, on ne parlait que de ça. Dans les cours de récréation, on entendait sans cesse les génériques de nos dessins animés préférés.

\- Et le plus marrant dans l'histoire, c'est que ces chansons te restent dans la tête sans effort. Même les adultes sont parfois surpris à chantonner.

Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à discuter des dessins animés les plus connus. Les Sorciers purs souches étaient morts de rire en entendant parler des Schtroumpfs ou des Barbapapa. Ils restaient sceptiques face aux histoires de robot comme Goldorak. Alors qu'ils baignaient dans la magie, l'exploration de l'espace leur semblaient incroyables. Pansy s'attendrissait avec Hermione qui lui contait les histoires de Candy et de Bibi Phoque. Les garçons s'amusaient à recréer - ou plutôt à imaginer puisque Harry n'avait jamais fait qu'entendre les récits du fond de son placard - les aventures du Capitaine Flam, d'Albator ou d'Ulysse 31.

Blaise, hilare, avait rebaptisé Théo Nono et le poursuivait dans la salle en lui demandant des « p'tits clous ». C'est en les observant que Hermione eut l'idée de glisser des commentaires sans queue ni tête dans leurs conversations, un peu comme le faisait Luna. Draco et Blaise acquiescèrent aussitôt. Ils avaient l'après-midi devant eux pour mettre au point leur tactique avant le repas du soir. Quoi de mieux que de brouiller les conversations en utilisant des références que le vieil Albus ne pourrait pas comprendre.

* HPDM *

C'est une joyeuse bande hilare qui débarqua dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du souper, sous le regard amusé de McGonagall et ironique de Rogue. Dumbledore scruta les élèves avec une désapprobation évidente, mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

\- Alors, Harry, interrompit-il, où as-tu donc passé ta journée ?

\- A la bibliothèque ce matin, dans une salle des cachots cet après-midi, Monsieur.

\- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi ton cours avec le professeur Rogue ?

\- Parce que j'avais une affaire urgente à régler ! intervint Séverus. Et que j'estime que je n'ai pas à passer mes vacances à donner des cours de soutien aux élèves.

\- Oh… mais … balbutia le Citron Rabougri.

\- Mais Séverus, s'enquit innocemment Minerva, pour quel cours Mr Potter aurait-il donc encore besoin de soutien ? D'après ses notes, il a fait d'énormes progrès, même en potions.

\- En effet ! C'est bien pour cela que je n'estime plus nécessaire de perdre mon temps, rétorqua Rogue.

\- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, il faut aussi que les élèves disposent de temps libre, que ce soit pour leurs devoirs ou pour se détendre un peu. Je trouve d'ailleurs très agréable de constater que vous avez réussi à trouver un certain terrain d'entente, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers les élèves.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard brûlant sous les rires des quatre autres. Blaise, quant à lui, rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Hermione qui lui sourit timidement.

Dumbledore pinça vivement les lèvres, les arguments de McGonagall l'empêchant d'insister sous peine de dévoiler la véritable nature des cours qu'il imposait au Survivant. Si certains professeurs étaient au courant puisqu'il avait sollicité leur intervention, ce n'était pas le cas de tous, et certainement pas des élèves – enfin le croyait-il. Il soutint un instant le regard de Harry, mais ne commit pas l'erreur de retenter une intrusion dans sa mémoire. Il dériva lentement sur les différents convives et s'arrêta sur la jeune Gryffondor qui discutait tout bas avec Zabini.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent légèrement en sentant un frôlement dans son esprit. Aussitôt, elle se saisit de la main de Blaise et se concentra sur une ritournelle connue de tous les moldus : « _Lala la schtroumpf lala - Viens schtroumpfer en cœur - Lala la schtroumpf lala - Ça t'portera bonheur_ !»

Blaise fit alors sursauter tout le monde en criant à pleine voix :

\- BARBIBULLE A L'ATTAQUE ! hurla-t'il avant de recommencer à manger, comme si de rien n'était.

Déstabilisés, les professeurs le fixèrent, les yeux ronds tandis que le Directeur secouait vivement la tête. Hermione se pencha alors et déposa un baiser sur la joue du Serpentard.

Les conversations légères reprirent, Serpentard et Gryffondor discutant d'un devoir de Métamorphose à rendre à la rentrée. De temps en temps, McGonagall toussotait ou hochait la tête, s'amusant à corriger silencieusement les informations qu'elle entendait. Çà et là, des phrases étranges fusaient dans la conversation, tandis que l'un ou l'autre des élèves semblait se raidir subitement avant de se détendre ensuite.

\- Tu crois qu'il trouvera les _Minipouss_ ? interrogea Pansy, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier et personne ne prit d'ailleurs la peine de lui répondre.

Un peu plus tard, Blaise déclara à Harry qu'il faudrait voir à contacter les _Cosmocats_. Ce fut Théo qui lui rétorqua que _Scooby Doo_ s'en occupait avec _Heidi_.

A l'apparition du dessert, Théo se raidit une fois de plus avant de se saisir du plat de fruits et de le tendre à Draco en lui demandant :

\- Tu veux un p'tit clou ?

\- Non merci, c'est pas moi Nono le petit robot, répondit le blond avec le plus grand sérieux.

Et les six adolescents de reprendre le refrain en chœur, sous les rires amusés des adultes. McGonagall et Rogue avisèrent alors l'air dépité du directeur. Il ne fallait être devin pour comprendre que ce dernier usait de legillimencie et qu'il avait été mis en échec par les élèves.

Les six comparses quittèrent enfin la Grande Salle dans une cacophonie incroyable. Chacun chantait une chanson, le tout formant un amalgame des plus incongrus.

\- _Albator, Albator - De bâbord à tribord - Tu veilles sur la galaxie_, scandait Blaise.

\- _Au pays de Candy - Comme dans tous les pays - On s'amuse on pleure on rit_, minaudait Pansy.

\- _Il traverse tout l'univers - Aussi vite que la lumière - Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? _demandait Draco

\- _Lala la schtroumpf lala - Viens schtroumpfer en cœur - Lala la schtroumpf lala - Ça t'portera bonheur_, récitait Hermione en sautillant.

\- _Moi j'suis branché ? - Et toi ? T'es branché toi ? - C'est moi Nono_, _le petit robot_, déclamait Théo.

\- _Capitaine Flam tu n'es pas - De notre galaxie - Mais du fond de la nuit_, chantait un Harry hilare.

Après un coup d'œil perplexe, les professeurs éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Ils n'avaient jamais passé une soirée aussi improbable.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la Salle à leur tour, Séverus et Minerva observèrent la silhouette du directeur s'éloigner d'un pas rageur.

\- Vous avez compris quelque chose à ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

\- Il semblerait que les gamins aient découvert un moyen efficace de se protéger de la legillimencie, sans devoir apprendre l'occlumencie.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Apparemment, ils chantent des ritournelles en boucle. Cela focalise leur esprit et déstabilise visiblement l'intrus.

\- Et ces commentaires sans queue ni tête ? C'était du plus haut comique mais franchement je n'y ai rien compris.

\- Je crois que c'est comme cela qu'ils se sont informé les uns et les autres. Le hurlement de Zabini a eu lieu quand le directeur s'est infiltré dans la tête de Miss Granger.

\- Par Merlin, Séverus, jusqu'où ira-t-il ? demanda la femme abattue.

\- Je l'ignore, mais il est sûr que Harry est maintenant déterminé à agir. Je crois que beaucoup de choses vont être révélées dans peu de temps. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, si ce n'est l'aider dans la mesure de nos moyens.

\- Cet enfant ne fait jamais rien comme les autres. Albus a eu tort de le manipuler de la sorte. Le retour de flammes va être terrible.

* HPDM *

Pendant ce temps, le futur cramé de la Tronche fulminait dans son bureau. Il avait passé la journée à tenter de calmer les Weasley et à comprendre pourquoi le sort n'avait pas fonctionné. Heureusement, il avait pu intervenir avant que la gamine ne révèle sa propre implication.

La culpabilité évidente de Ginny, en présence de ses parents qui plus est, portait un méchant coup à sa stratégie. Arthur n'avait pas voulu lui faire part de sa décision, mais de toute façon cela importait peu. Il avait utilisé le rêve de la jeune fille de devenir la future Madame Harry Potter afin de récolter la gloire de son nom. La jeune sorcière ne rêvait que d'être reconnue par tout un chacun, souhaitait faire oublier au monde la condition modeste de sa famille.

Quand il était revenu au Château, il avait appris que le gamin se prélassait au lieu de suivre ses cours et il venait de se faire circonvenir par Minerva qui entérinait la décision de Séverus de ne plus lui enseigner en dehors des horaires académiques. Même s'il était le directeur de l'école, c'était normalement au Directeur de Maison de prendre les décisions concernant les élèves. Ses propres employés semblaient ne plus tenir compte de ses avis.

La relation entre Harry et le fils Malefoy n'était pas une révélation pour lui. Il se fichait pas mal que le Survivant se fasse ramoner. Ce qui le faisait enrager, c'est que plus le temps passait, plus celui-ci faisait montre d'indépendance et s'éloignait de lui.

Il ne lui restait dorénavant que le frère Weasley pour tenter de manipuler Harry, mais Ron se laissait bien trop guider par ses sentiments. Déjà en quatrième, sa jalousie maladive de la notoriété du Survivant l'en avait éloigné. Dumbledore avait habilement joué sur son envie afin de le convaincre de l'aider. Il lui avait recommandé de rester dans son ombre, de profiter de sa gloire afin de pouvoir le faire tomber d'autant plus vite de son piédestal. Malheureusement, ce crétin n'avait pu réfréner son emportement. Ses éclats de colère, son agressivité n'avaient réussi qu'à conforter la popularité de Harry auprès de ses camarades.

Se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, la bouche pleine de bonbons au citron, Dumbledore tentait de redessiner ses objectifs :

1 – Reprendre le contrôle sur Harry et l'isoler, surtout de son petit-ami. Les témoignages des médicomages spécialisés de Saint-Mangouste lui permettraient de réclamer la tutelle d'un enfant déstabilisé.

2 – Identifier l'Elfe qui s'était interposé entre lui et Tom. Il lui faudrait enquêter sur les liens d'EagleKnight, même si celui-ci avait prétendu ne pas connaître l'individu.

3 – Faire abandonner les enquêtes de Gringotts et du département de l'Enfance Magique : en obtenant la tutelle, ces dernières n'auraient plus lieu d'être.

4 – Remettre Séverus à sa place, en lui remémorant que lui seul garantissait son innocence auprès du Ministère.

5 – Trouver un moyen de recadrer Minerva dans ses fonctions.

Rassuré, le poulet desséché décida de prendre le reste du week-end avant de se lancer dans ses grandes manœuvres. Dès lundi, il se rendrait au Ministère rencontrer Fudge, Bones et bien d'autres.

* HPDM *

Le lundi matin, Harry rejoignit les appartements de Séverus. Draco l'y attendait déjà.

Ils avaient passé un excellent dimanche, se partageant entre la rédaction de leurs devoirs - que Rogue et McGonagall avaient discrètement corrigés – et les discussions, rires, fous-rires et câlins. Dumbledore avait été aux abonnés absents toute la journée, ce qui convenait à tout le monde.

Hermione et Blaise s'étaient ouvertement rapprochés. Harry sourit en se rappelant les avoir surpris alors qu'ils échangeaient ce qui était manifestement leur premier baiser. Il avait vivement tiré Draco en arrière et l'avait empêché de faire une remarque sarcastique en l'embrassant. La tactique avait si bien fonctionné que c'est le sifflement de Blaise lui-même qui les fit rougir.

Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec Xénophilus Lovegood. Harry avait décidé de lui faire une sorte de biographie in extenso. Tant qu'à se faire manipuler depuis l'âge de quinze mois, autant retourner les noises de son gallion au manipulateur. Séverus et Draco l'accompagnaient et ils devaient retrouver les Malefoy ainsi que le Gobelin Grynok sur place.

Minerva lui avait remis une copie du règlement de l'école, en surlignant les passages concernant les autorisations de sortie. Elle avait précisé que cela pourrait être utile en termes de justification. Il avait fallu un court instant à Harry pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Poudlard leur avait proposé de couvrir leur absence auprès du directeur, mais il s'avéra que ce dernier avait quitté l'école à l'aube. Le vieux fou avait tendance à parler à haute voix quand il se croyait tout seul. Il avait opportunément oublié la conscience magique qui habitait ces murs vénérables.

Draco avait menacé – une fois de plus – lorsqu'il avait appris que le Citron voulait déclarer Harry inapte et surtout l'éloigner de lui. Harry quant à lui n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, dit-il. L'enquête de Grynok est déjà bouclée et il risque d'avoir une très mauvaise surprise d'ici peu, continua-t-il mystérieux. Quant aux Dursley, l'affaire est déjà pliée également. Pour ce qui est du reste, patiente un peu, mon dragon. Le _Chicaneur_ va lancer une tonne de briques dans sa mare.

* HPDM *

Et en effet, avec la parution du journal tant décrié en ce mardi 24 décembre 1996, veille de Noël, le Monde Sorcier subit un choc. Alors que le bi-mensuel à vocation scientifique n'intéressait qu'une toute petite frange de la population, les exemplaires s'écoulèrent tellement vite que son éditeur dut réimprimer en urgence, et cela quatre fois dans la journée.

Harry avait demandé comme une faveur de faire parvenir un exemplaire à certaines personnes. Ainsi, le Magenmagot au complet avait eu la surprise de recevoir un hibou tôt le matin. Quelques personnes choisies du Ministère eurent également cet honneur, tel Cornélius Fudge, Maugrey Fol'œil et Kingsley Schakelbott. Et bien sûr, l'horrible Rita Skeeter se retrouva sur la liste des privilégiés, de même que son patron.

Par contre, Albus Dumbledore fut soigneusement oublié et c'est parfaitement confiant dans le déroulement de ses démarches qu'il se mit en route ce matin-là. La journée du lundi ne lui avait pas permis d'avancer autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il avait donc décidé de remettre le couvert en ce mardi, espérant pouvoir enfin rencontrer quelques interlocuteurs bienveillants.

A peine arrivé dans l'Atrium du Ministère, il s'élança en sifflotant gaiement (_La la la schtroumph la la …_). Il adressa un grand sourire rayonnant au premier sorcier qu'il rencontra et resta un instant perplexe face au regard noir qui le transperça. Sa confusion augmenta alors que toutes les personnes qu'il croisait adoptèrent le même comportement.

Il entra cependant gaiement dans le bureau de sa collègue Amélia Bones qui le reçut d'un regard parfaitement réfrigérant.

\- Mais enfin, Amélia, ma chère, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas d'être fusillé du regard…

Sans un mot, la sorcière lui jeta au visage l'exemplaire du _Chicaneur_.

Sous le choc de la Une, Dumbledore sentit ses genoux trembler et s'assit lourdement, le visage blanc.

« _Harry Potter nous raconte son histoire !_

_Comme l'année dernière, le Survivant nous fait l'honneur de nous accorder sa confiance afin de relater la vérité auprès de la population sorcière. Une fois de plus, le monde sorcier met à mal la réputation du Garçon qui a survécu, l'accusant quasiment d'être responsable de l'attaque qu'a connu Pré-au-Lard vendredi dernier. Il nous a donc contactés, disant qu'il était temps de faire enfin la lumière sur ce qu'est réellement sa vie et sur les nombreuses manipulations qui l'ont échelonné._

_Comme vous le savez tous, mes parents sont morts le 31 octobre 1981, lorsque Voldemort a tenté de me tuer. Cette histoire, je ne l'ai pourtant apprise qu'à mes onze ans, lorsque j'ai repris contact avec le Monde Sorcier dont j'ignorais l'existence. C'est Rubeus Hagrid qui a été mon guide pour cette première découverte. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué que mes parents avaient été tués par un mage noir. C'est lui qui m'a accompagné chez Gringotts et sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et c'est encore lui qui m'a offert mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire. J'avais été confié à la garde de la sœur Moldue de ma mère par Dumbledore lui-même. Cette personne et son mari, ainsi que mon cousin, détestent encore plus la magie que le Lord Noir ne déteste les Moldus. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai passé ma petite enfance au fond d'un placard à balai en guise de chambre. J'ai servi d'elfe de maison, d'esclave corvéable à merci pendant toutes ses années. J'ai été affamé, on me laissait des jours enfermé sans rien à manger. J'ai été traité de monstre, d'anormal. Et j'ai été battu. Violement. Aujourd'hui encore, lorsque je suis forcé de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances, le même schéma se rejoue, année après année. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai disparu cet été, le jour de mon anniversaire. Mon oncle m'avait tellement frappé que j'ai décidé de partir, de fuguer. Heureusement pour moi, un vieil ermite ayant des capacités de guérisseur m'a recueilli. Il m'a fallu un mois pour retrouver une santé convenable. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu retrouver une taille et un poids normaux pour un adolescent de mon âge. _

_Et c'est pendant cet été que j'ai appris plusieurs vérités sur ma vie. Lors de mon passage à Gringotts durant le mois d'août, le Gobelin Grynok, qui était l'administrateur de ma famille, m'a abordé, heureux, disait-il d'enfin pouvoir me rencontrer pour régler les affaires en suspens. Mais je vais le laisser vous expliquer cela. Sachez seulement que je suis entré en possession de mon titre, hérité de mon père, mais également de celui de mon parrain, Sirius Black. C'est également grâce à lui que j'ai été émancipé. _

_J'ai préféré ne pas faire connaître cette information. Me cacher derrière un tuteur anonyme permettait de préserver ma sécurité, tant physique que financière. Je sais très bien quel attrait mon nom provoque déjà. Je ne voulais absolument pas y ajouter un titre et une fortune plus que conséquente, ceci dit sans aucune vantardise de ma part. _

_Alors que je croyais pouvoir retrouver le calme et la sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, je me suis rapidement retrouvé confronté au Directeur Dumbledore. A peine débarqué du Poudlard Express, je me suis retrouvé sommé d'expliquer ma fugue de chez mes « parents ». En guise de punition, le directeur m'a imposé des cours supplémentaires, en soirée ou tôt le matin, afin, disait-il, d'éviter la débâcle que j'avais provoqué au Ministère en juin dernier. Débâcle, précisait-il, qui avait mené à la mort de mon parrain, par ma faute. Il m'a également interdit la pratique du Quidditch, disant que cela ne ferait que me détourner de ma mission qui était d'abattre Voldemort. Culpabilisé, J'ai obéi et j'ai suivi les cours demandés._

_Peu de temps après, alors que j'étais hospitalisé suite à un empoisonnement, il m'a fait signer un document afin d'apprendre l'identité de mon nouveau tuteur. C'est cette lettre qui a déclenché l'enquête menée actuellement par Gringotts. La sanction n'a pas attendu longtemps. Alors que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue, le Directeur m'a rappelé devant témoins que la mort de Sirius Black rendait mon autorisation de sortie caduque. Si je voulais en profiter, il suffisait que je nomme mon tuteur. J'ai une nouvelle fois nié le connaître. Quelques jours plus tard, les plages horaires de mes « cours privés » ont été étendues, me retirant presque tout temps libre. _

_Concernant l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, outre le fait que je ne souhaitais pas m'y rendre et que j'en avais été interdit par le directeur lui-même, je ne comprends pas comment et pourquoi on me traite désormais de lâche. _

_Mes camarades de classe ont apporté des témoignages, me direz-vous ? Je sais pourtant de source sûre que l'otage qui a été torturé par Voldemort lui-même était Draco Malefoy, mon petit-ami. Le même Draco Malefoy qui a pris la forme animagus d'un Velociraptor sous le coup de la rage pour protéger les élèves qui étaient molestés par les Mangemorts. _

_Oui, Draco est le fils de Lucius Malefoy, reconnu pour être un Mangemort. Mais combien d'entre vous aurait été capable de jouer aussi longtemps la comédie pour protéger leur famille. Lucius n'a pas volontairement plié devant Voldemort. Il y a été contraint par son propre père que vous reconnaissez tous pour avoir perdu la tête. Aujourd'hui, il s'est libéré de ses chaînes, mais sa famille n'est pas pour autant à l'abri. _

_Même si j'avais appris qu'une attaque se déroulait, je n'aurai matériellement pas eu le temps de me rendre sur place. J'étais dans l'enceinte de l'école, à la bibliothèque et je n'ai appris ce qui passé qu'au retour des élèves. Je ne suis qu'un adolescent de qui, vous tous adultes et sorciers accomplis, exigez qu'il les sauve. Vous attendez de moi que je combatte un homme que Dumbledore, pourtant reconnu comme le sorcier le plus puissant de ce temps, n'arrive pas à arrêter, et ce depuis près de vingt ans. _

_Dumbledore se cache derrière une prophétie pour justifier que je sois le seul à me mesurer à Voldemort, prétendant que moi seul dispose d'un pouvoir que « le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ». Cette prophétie est un mensonge, une construction de toutes pièces pour manipuler Voldemort, le mener là où Dumbledore a besoin de lui pour pouvoir mener à terme son plan pour le plus grand bien. C'est à cause de lui que mes parents ont été assassinés. Il les a sacrifiés. Comme combien d'autres ? _

_J'ai entendu cette prophétie rapportée par Sybille Trelawney et j'ai entendu la vraie prophétie, celle qui a été émise il y a des siècles. Même si je sais pertinemment que Dumbledore le niera, à vous de faire votre propre opinion. Voici celle qui était conservé au Département des Mystères et dans les souvenirs du Directeur : _

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche …_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore …_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit … _

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_

_Et voilà la véritable prophétie :_

_L'Obscurité se répandra_

_La Lumière brillera_

_L'Elu se révèlera_

_Issu du Feu_

_Marqué par la Terre_

_Protégé de l'Eau _

_Héritier de l'Air_

_Contre les Ténèbres se dressera_

_D'un pouvoir inconnu vaincra_

_L'Equilibre restaurera_

_Ou l'Univers détruira_

_Si quelqu'un y comprend quelque chose, qu'il en fasse ce qu'il voudra. _

_A tous mes soi-disant amis qui me taxent de lâcheté, je les invite à prendre ma place. Venez vivre la vie du Survivant, traqué par un psychopathe depuis qu'il a quinze mois, maltraité et battu par des moldus sans pouvoir se défendre, manipulé par un vieux sorcier qui se cache sous le masque de la lumière pour obtenir les pleins pouvoirs, porté aux nues un jour pour être jeté plus bas que terre le lendemain. Vous qui m'enviez tant, venez donc prendre ma place. » _

Déjà effondré de voir toutes ses manipulations exposées, Albus Dumbledore blêmit plus encore en apercevant l'article émanant de Gringotts.

_« Déclaration de l'administrateur Grynok, de la Banque Gringotts. _

_Je suis Grynok, fils de Trokor, administrateur de comptes au sein de la banque gobeline Gringotts. J'étais en charge des comptes de la Famille Potter avant le décès de Lord et Lady Potter et je le suis resté au bénéfice de Harry Potter. J'administrais également les affaires de la Famille Black. Au décès de Lord Sirius Orion Black, j'ai tenté de contacter Monsieur Harry Potter afin de pouvoir assurer le suivi de la succession au mieux. Mes demandes sont toujours restées lettres mortes, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Potter ne vienne en personne dans notre établissement. Il n'avait jamais été mis au courant de nos démarches, les courriers étant interceptés par celui qui s'était déclaré son tuteur magique, Monsieur Dumbledore._

_Le testament de Lord Black faisait de Monsieur Potter son héritier universel. Il avait également signé les documents nécessaires afin d'assurer l'émancipation totale de Monsieur Potter. Je rappelle que Lord Black n'a jamais été déchu de ses droits, malgré son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Aucun procès n'est jamais venu entériner cette décision. De ce fait, l'ensemble de ses démarches était totalement légal. _

_L'acceptation de son héritage par Lord Potter-Black a permis un inventaire exhaustif de son patrimoine mobilier et immobilier, ainsi que financier. A cette occasion, il a été découvert que des retraits très importants d'argent avaient été effectués durant ces quinze dernières années. Ainsi donc, Monsieur Dumbledore a prélevé une somme supérieure à cent cinquante mille gallions, sans que Lord Potter-Black n'en ai jamais reçu une noise. Il y a quelques semaines encore, il s'était présenté à nous pour faire un retrait de trois cent mille gallions. Ce qui lui a été refusé au vu du nouveau statut de Lord Potter-Black. _

_Une enquête approfondie a été lancée lorsque nous avons appris que Monsieur Dumbledore était en possession du sceau de la Famille Potter et en abusait. Depuis, nous avons remarqué que de nombreux bijoux de valeur, ainsi que des artefacts anciens avaient disparu des coffres de la famille mais aussi des différents domaines. Des livres rares ont quittés les rayonnages de la Bibliothèque du Manoir Potter. _

_Lors de nos recherches, nous avons également pris connaissance d'un testament inconnu signé par Lily Evans Potter. Rédigé quelques semaines avant son décès, elle relatait la situation dangereuse dans laquelle sa famille se trouvait et indiquait les mesures à prendre dans le cas de sa disparition et de celle de son mari. Elle y faisait clairement mention que, en aucun cas, son enfant Harry Potter ne devait être confié à sa sœur, qui détestait la magie et ferait de la vie de son fils un enfer. Si Sirius ne pouvait remplir ses obligations de parrain, la tutelle de Harry devait être confiée à Andromeda Black Tonks. _

_Ce testament a été récupéré via une procédure magique de « rappel de document ». Il était en la possession d'Albus Dumbledore. Il a donc confié un enfant magique à des Moldus en toute connaissance de cause. Ces informations ont été remises au Département de l'Enfance Magique pour plus amples informations._

_Avec l'aval de Lord Potter-Black, une plainte officielle a été déposée ainsi qu'une demande de dédommagement moral et une assignation pour la récupération de tous les objets volés, y compris l'argent abusivement retiré. »_

Sur les pages suivantes, le rédacteur du _Chicaneur_ avait lui aussi rapporté un compte-rendu de la Bataille de Pré-au-Lard, agrémenté de témoignages tout aussi anonymes.

_« Alors que les étudiants de Poudlard profitaient d'une sortie inattendue au village sorcier, Vous-Savez-Qui a envahi les rues paisibles, accompagné de ses fidèles. Très vite, des bâtiments furent détruits, des personnes furent blessées ou tuées. Tandis que nombre d'élèves étaient mis à l'abri dans le bar de Madame Rosmerta par certains des enseignants, d'autres se lancèrent dans la bataille, pour protéger les habitants du village et les étudiants qui avaient été pris en otage. _

Les professeurs Vector et Chourave nous ont enjoints de nous cacher derrière le bar, afin que nous soyons bien protégés, rapporte une jeune fille. La plupart des élèves étaient des troisième ou quatrième année, mais il y avait aussi quelques cinquième et sixième qui semblaient presque plus terrorisés que nous.

_Alors que le Professeur Dumbledore avait neutralisé quelques mangemorts au début de l'affrontement, il sembla ensuite resté passif, attentif aux alentours, semblant en réalité chercher quelqu'un. _

Il n'a même pas bougé quand cette pauvre fille a été tuée par Vous-Savez-Qui, déclare un témoin bouleversé.

_Alors que Bellatrix Lestrange traînait son propre neveu, Draco Malefoy, devant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom, Albus Dumbledore se contenta de palabrer avec l'ennemi du monde sorcier. C'est à ce moment qu'un nouvel intervenant se dressa entre les deux protagonistes, les renvoyant tous deux à une dispute de « bac à sable », comme le disent les moldus. Neutralisant Vous-savez-qui, l'Elfe libéra le jeune Malefoy qui se transforma sous le coup de la rage. Sous forme de reptile, il délivra ses camarades maintenus prisonniers par les mangemorts, tandis que soumis à une attaque dans le dos, l'Elfe perdait le contrôle de son sortilège et que le Mage Noir s'enfuyait, non sans tuer un jeune Serdaigle. _

C'est grâce à Draco que je n'ai pas été plus blessée. S'il n'avait pas arraché le bras de cet homme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'aurait fait subir. Il se servait de moi comme d'un bouclier, explique la jeune otage, mi-admirative, mi-apeurée.

_Pris à parti par le Directeur de Poudlard, le jeune Elfe en profita pour apporter un éclairage des plus intéressants sur la responsabilité que le Président du Magenmagot et à travers lui le Monde Sorcier, faisait peser sur les épaules du Survivant, qui n'est somme toute encore, rappelons-le, qu'un adolescent. _

Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, mon brave, mais il avait pas tort l'Elfe. Comment un gamin encore à l'école pourrait défaire un mage noir aussi terrible. Même Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à le faire plier, témoigne un commerçant.

_Au vu du nombre de nouveaux éléments qui ont été portés à notre connaissance, j'estime que nous sommes en droit de poser des questions : _

_Pourquoi Voldemort n'a-t-il pas été arrêté dans les années septante ? _

_Pourquoi les Potter, les Londubat et combien d'autres n'ont-ils pas été mieux protégés ? _

_Pourquoi nos enfants n'ont-ils pas été mieux protégés lors de cette sortie ? _

_Comment expliquer que deux de ces enfants sont morts sous les yeux du Directeur qui semble n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ce sort funeste ? _

_Pourquoi notre société a-t-elle laissé un monstre prendre autant de puissance sans réagir ? _

_Pourquoi laissons-nous notre destin entre les mains d'un adolescent qui a déjà tant subi ? _

_Pourquoi Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant de notre temps, se cache-t'il derrière cet adolescent, brandissant devant tous une prophétie en guise d'argument ? _

_Il est temps que nous prenions nos responsabilités et que nous choisissions un camp dans ce conflit. »_

Plus loin encore, Dumbledore put retrouver des extraits complets du règlement de Poudlard, régissant les sorties de l'enceinte de l'école ainsi que la nécessité incontournable d'une autorisation signée des parents ou tuteurs de l'élève.

Un autre article retraçait la transformation de Draco Malefoy.

_« J'étais complètement déboussolé. Je subissais encore les effets du Doloris, mais quand l'Elfe m'a libéré, j'ai ressenti une bouffée de rage pure à la vue de mes camarades servant de bouclier aux Mangemorts. _

_Je n'avais qu'une seule idée, les bouffer, littéralement. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je me transformais, je n'avais même aucune idée de ce que j'étais. Je savais juste que j'avais des dents et j'ai voulu m'en servir. _

_Je dois remercier l'Elfe qui m'a aidé. Je ne sais pas qui il est, ni comment il a fait, mais il a réussi à me rassurer pour que je reprenne forme humaine. _

_Bien sûr, dès que je suis rentré à Poudlard et que les choses se sont un peu calmées, je suis allé voir mon professeur de Métamorphoses, le Professeur McGonagall pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. C'était a priori une transformation animagus instinctive. Elle m'a aidé à remplir tous les documents nécessaires pour que je sois en règle avec le Ministère. _

_Je suis donc un animagus Velociraptor déclaré. » _

Sous le regard furieux d'Amélia, Albus quitta le bureau. Sur le chemin de l'atrium, il croisa nombre de personnes qui toutes le toisèrent avec dédain. Au détour du couloir, il tomba sur Fudge qui fanfaronna :

\- Eh bien Albus, vous perdez le contrôle ?

Avec un grognement, le Citron emplumé poussa le Premier Ministre sur le côté et reprit sa route.


	35. Chapter 35 Nouvel An

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

**Remarque** : révélations vicieuses, voire dégoûtantes sur Dumbledore. Sensibles s'abstenir.

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Nouvel An**

Albus fulminait dans son bureau. Tout son plan s'écroulait autour de lui. Des décennies de manipulations, de ruses, de sacrifices partaient en fumée à cause d'un sale gosse qui ne savait pas rester à sa place.

Une semaine avait passé depuis la parution du _Chicaneur_ et la _Gazette _avait relayé les articles, de même que de nombreux autres journaux, tant anglais qu'étrangers.

Des déferlantes de beuglantes l'avaient noyé sous leur nombre. D'ailleurs, il avait encore des traces de brûlures sur le visage et les mains, sans compter le plateau du bureau et les tapis. D'autres plis avaient été piégés avec du jus de bubobulb.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait voulu rencontrer Pomfresh ou Séverus pour obtenir des soins, mais il semblait que même Poudlard lui tenait rancune. Chaque fois qu'il mettait le pied dans un escalier, celui-ci se mettait en tête de changer de direction, allant même jusqu'à s'arrêter en pleine course, le forçant à patienter au milieu d'une volée de marchés. Les couloirs aussi semblaient comploter pour chaque fois le ramener au pied de sa gargouille, dont il jurerait qu'elle le toisait d'un air narquois. Quant aux cheminées, elles ne le menaient jamais là où il souhaitait aller. Sa dernière tentative l'avait éjecté dans une pièce microscopique, sans porte ni fenêtres et donc aucune issue après que l'âtre ait subitement disparu. Il n'osait plus transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école, privilège du Directeur. La dernière fois, il s'était retrouvé coincé dans la volière, cible des chouettes et hiboux menés par une Hedwige particulièrement vindicative.

Dans le même temps, il lui avait été impossible de convoquer quiconque dans son bureau. Les hiboux refusaient d'expédier son courrier et les elfes de maison se contentaient de faire apparaître des plateaux de nourriture, chargés de tous les aliments qu'il détestait.

Albus était donc contraint de se terrer dans ses appartements, rageant sans fin. Comble d'horreur, ses réserves de bonbons avaient toutes disparues, le laissant en manque de sucrerie.

Gringotts n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour agir non plus. Dès que la plainte officielle avait été déposée et enregistrée par Amelia Bones, les Gobelins étaient passés à l'action. Les coffres de Dumbledore avaient donc été quasiment vidés pour rembourser les sommes qu'il avait "empruntées" au fil des années et payer le dédommagement dû, mais ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. Ils avaient remonté la filière de l'argent et récupérer les "cadeaux" que Dumbledore avait fait avec celui-ci.

Ainsi donc, ce matin même, il avait reçu une nouvelle volée de bois vert sous la forme de beuglantes provenant de ses amis qui relevaient la disparition de bijoux ou de fortes sommes d'argent. Lui-même avait pu voir se volatiliser sous ses yeux les précieux artefacts anciens et les grimoires d'une valeur incommensurable qu'il avait pris dans les différentes maisons des Potter.

Et puis, il y avait ses amants.

Ils étaient au nombre de six à l'heure actuelle, six jeunes gens de moins de vingt ans, même pas majeurs pour deux d'entre eux qui étaient encore scolarisés à Poudlard.

Par la magie des Gobelins, les quatre plus âgés avaient été expulsés des maisons où le vieux sorcier les entretenait. Toutes ces demeures qu'il avait achetées pour y cacher ses gigolos revenaient de plein droit au sale gamin, puisqu'elles avaient été achetées avec l'argent des Potter. Et les coffres des six jeunes gens avaient également été vidés.

Il y avait fort à parier que les deux plus jeunes n'hésiteraient pas à faire un véritable scandale lors de la rentrée.

Zacharias Smith serait facile à contenir. Un bon _Oubliette_ bien ajusté suffirait sur cet esprit faible, mais l'autre poserait nettement plus de problème. Pas qu'il ne soit pas aisément manipulable, mais leur relation durait depuis bien plus longtemps et ils dissimulaient bien trop de secrets et de manipulations pour que ce soit si simple.

Ils avaient commencé très tôt à se « fréquenter », il n'avait que douze ans. Au cours de cette année, Dumbledore l'avait approché afin qu'il lui rapporte tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir concernant l'Héritier de Serpentard et la Chambre des Secrets. Oh bien sûr, il n'y avait rien eu de véritablement équivoque, un regard un peu plus appuyé, une main frôlant la joue, un sourire engageant. Ensuite, il lui avait proposé de l'argent pour le remercier de son aide. La honte de sa pauvreté le poussa à accepter sans réfléchir, à l'instar de tout bon Gryffondor.

L'année suivante, les choses se précisèrent un peu plus. L'argent changea de mains une nouvelle fois, mais pas seulement contre des informations. Cependant, les attouchements devinrent nettement moins « platoniques », sans pour autant franchir totalement le pas.

L'année de la Coupe de Feu, tout changea. La jalousie était un puissant moteur, bien que l'argent restât une condition sine qua non à leurs rencontres. Mais cette année-là, la dynamique se modifia et le jeune homme permit au directeur d'assouvir certaines pulsions violentes.

Même si son amant pouvait se montrer colérique, orgueilleux et finalement très étroit d'esprit malgré les idées de sa famille, Albus n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un pouvant aussi bien abdiquer tout contrôle de soi dans les situations sexuelles. Il était le meilleur soumis qu'il n'avait jamais formé, acceptant tout, même les choses les plus dégradantes. Contre espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, s'entend.

*HPDM*

Les six adolescents avaient passé une semaine excellente. Une fois l'excitation de la publication passée, ils avaient partagés leur temps entre les devoirs et leçons et les entraînements de Harry auxquels ils participaient tous désormais. Ils avaient donc abordés le combat physique avec Severus et Senthor, émerveillés des progrès que faisait le Survivant à chaque rencontre, râlant quand eux-mêmes se retrouvaient le nez dans la poussière.

Minerva avait demandé à les assister pour leur transformation animagus. Elle avait été estomaquée d'apprendre que Harry et Draco avaient non seulement appris en quelques semaines, mais qu'en plus, ils étaient des multi-animagi. Pourtant, elle reconnaissait après quelques jours que la méthode prônée par son petit Gryffondor semblait efficace. Les quatre étudiants se pliaient bien volontiers à l'obligation de méditation et elle pouvait affirmer qu'ils étaient tous en bon chemin pour y parvenir tout aussi "facilement".

Les six comparses adoraient particulièrement les cours de magie elfique. Ainsi que Senthor l'avait souligné, il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir des affinités avec la magie élémentale. Tout être vivant a une prédisposition avec un élément et peut dès lors exceller dans les sortilèges qui en dépendent.

Blaise se révéla pouvoir communiquer avec la Terre. La première fois qu'il réussit son incantation, il provoqua un mini tremblement de terre qui secoua tout Poudlard.

Hermione étonna cependant tout le monde en faisant preuve d'un véritable tempérament de Feu. Paniquée par la colonne de flammes qu'elle avait créée, elle en perdit le contrôle. Ils n'échappèrent au désastre que grâce à la rapidité de Draco qui invoqua une trombe d'eau. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, Harry et Séverus eurent le temps de se protéger. C'est pour cette raison que Pansy, Théo, Blaise et Hermione furent soumis au sort de séchage d'un professeur de potions hilare.

Draco et Harry s'empressèrent alors de leur rapporter le récit détaillé de la première invocation de Draco, s'étendant largement sur le magnifique brushing qu'avait arboré la Terreur des Cachots. Senthor apporta d'ailleurs sa contribution en faisant miroiter le souvenir dans une flaque d'eau. Ils durent tous déclarer forfait après un certain temps de fou-rires, non pas à cause du regard noir d'une certaine Chauve-Souris des Cachots, mais bien en raison de leurs côtes qui criaient pitié.

*HPDM*

Les professeurs étaient réunis dans leur salle et discutaient du suivi des cours et de la nouvelle atmosphère qui baignait la vénérable institution.

\- C'est tout de même admirable de voir comme les interactions entre les élèves ont changé depuis cette année, s'étonna Minerva.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu une telle entre-aide entre les différentes Maisons, renchérit Chourave.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Senthor.

\- C'est très simple, mon cher, intervint Flitwick. Depuis des décennies, nous assistons quasiment à une guerre des tranchées entre les étudiants. Pour la Coupe des Maisons, bien sûr, et la Coupe de Quidditch, mais surtout pour la « domination » de l'école.

\- En effet, continua Rogue. Les élèves se battent entre eux, verbalement ou magiquement, pour prouver leur supériorité. Le pire a toujours été la confrontation entre les Serpents et les Gryffons.

\- Les élèves ne savent-ils donc pas que ces « enfantillages » n'ont plus lieu d'être une fois sortis des murs d'une école ?

\- Oh si, bien sûr qu'ils le savent, répondit Chourave. Mais depuis toutes ces années,… en fait depuis que Dumbledore est directeur, il fait tout pour exacerber les mauvaises relations, surtout entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, dit-elle pensivement. A croire en fait que …

\- Que c'est son but ? demanda Minerva, échangeant un regard entendu avec Séverus.

\- Maintenant que vous soulevez la question, dit Flitwick, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il s'acharnait à mettre les maisons ennemies ensemble pour les cours. Il aurait été plus judicieux de séparer les Rouge et Or et les Vert et Argent plutôt que de les bloquer systématiquement ensemble, surtout pour les cours plus sensibles.

\- Je rejoins votre avis, Filius, reprit Pomona. Et puis, …, commença-t-elle.

\- Oui, l'enjoignit Minerva à continuer.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? J'ai bien compris qu'Albus l'avait terriblement manipulé pendant toute sa vie, mais que recherche-t-il ?

\- Mmmm, plus le temps passe et plus je trouve que son comportement est aussi suspicieux que celui de Voldemort, s'exclama Flitwick.

\- C'est mon sentiment aussi. S'il a pu s'autoriser à disposer ainsi de ce pauvre garçon, allant jusqu'à se servir dans ses coffres, qui nous dit qu'il est honnête quant à ses autres actions ? Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment dans le Camp de la Lumière, demanda Pomona avec un soupir de découragement.

\- C'est comme ce qui s'est passé durant la dernière sortie à Pre-au-lard. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il n'a pas été plus ...

\- Actif ? Suggéra Minerva.

\- En effet, répondit Filius. Il s'est toujours montré très combatif par le passé, mais ce jour-là, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il attendait. Qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui allait arriver et qu'il attendait quelque chose.

\- Je dirais plutôt quelqu'un, corrigea Senthor.

\- Il croyait que Harry allait intervenir ? Proposa Pomona.

La proposition flotta quelques instants avant que Séverus ne se lève et d'un mouvement de baguette, ne fasse apparaître son patronus. Filius et Pomona l'interrogèrent du regard, mais il se contenta de se rasseoir tandis que Minerva demandait des rafraîchissements à un elfe de maison.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Invité à entrer, Harry se présenta avec Draco.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, Professeur ?

\- En effet, Harry, répondit aimablement Rogue, au plus grand étonnement des deux enseignants. Je crois que nous devons éclaircir certaines choses.

Le sous-entendu du Professeur de Potions fut clair pour Harry. Il se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir étudier plus efficacement Flitwick et Chourave qui l'observèrent, les yeux emplis d'interrogations.

\- J'imagine que vous vous poser plein de questions sur ce qui se passe entre Dumbledore et moi ? Pourquoi j'ai donné une telle interview au _Chicaneur_ ?

\- En fait, je me demande surtout si je travaille toujours pour les gentils, trancha Filius. Il est clair que vos interviews ont provoqué de nombreux doutes quant à ses intentions. Je ne peux pas croire que l'on dise défendre la Lumière tout en se comportant de façon aussi malhonnête. Il y a bien trop d'incohérences qui se font jour depuis quelques temps.

\- Et je pense de même, dit le professeur de botanique.

A cette déclaration, Harry sourit. Comme pour les autres, les auras avaient cette belle couleur blanc bleuté, marbrée de tâches orange. Prenant une profonde respiration, Harry débuta le récit édulcoré des derniers événements qui s'étaient produits depuis les vacances.

A la fin de l'histoire, les deux professeurs écœurés promirent de l'aider de leur mieux.

* HPDM *

Le soir du trente-et-un décembre, les six élèves descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour y retrouver les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et EagleKnigth, ainsi que Madame Pomfresh et Hagrid.

Ils trinquaient à la nouvelle année quand Dumbledore fit son entrée.

\- Directeur, fit la voix réfrigérante de Séverus. J'ignorais que vous étiez au château ce soir.

\- Eh bien si, mon cher enfant. Je ne pouvais quand même pas vous oublier en cette occasion particulière. Mes chers amis, nous nous devons de fêter une nouvelle année, dit-il en s'emparant d'un verre.

Personne ne lui répondit cependant. Devant le silence, il entreprit de discuter avec les uns et les autres, mais les conversations s'épuisaient vite, les réponses étant monosyllabiques.

\- Harry, mon cher petit, il est temps je crois de faire table rase du passé. Il est primordial que tu continues ton entraînement. Je voudrais donc que tu me rejoignes dans mon bureau dès la fin du repas.

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce. Harry toisa un instant le vieux Citron avant de se retourner vers les autres :

\- Professeur Rogue, Professeur McGonagall, Draco, Hermione ? Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner en tant que témoins pour cette entrevue ?

\- Bien sûr Harry, répondit Minerva tandis que Séverus et Draco acquiesçaient d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Mais …, mais, non, je ne suis pas d'accord, balbutia Albus. C'est hors de question ...

\- D'après le règlement de Poudlard, intervint Hermione d'un ton docte, tout élève est en droit de demander la présence d'un tiers, professeur ou préfet, lorsqu'il est convoqué par une figure de l'autorité académique et qu'il craint un abus de pouvoir de la part de cette personne.

\- Mais ce n'est vraiment pas utile, cela ne concerne que …

\- Monsieur, si cela ne concerne pas le cursus académique, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison vous voudriez me parler. En tant que mineur émancipé, mon entraînement ne dépend que de moi et de personne d'autres. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire pion que l'on jette au milieu d'un champ de bataille en espérant qu'il y laissera sa vie tout en emmenant dans la mort son adversaire. Si je décide d'affronter Voldemort, je le ferai à mes conditions et je suis sûr que les Professeurs de Poudlard accepteront de m'apporter leur aide si le besoin s'en fait sentir, et ce, en fonction des libertés de chacun. Vous n'êtes pour moi que le Directeur de mon école et à partir du moment où je ne contreviens pas aux règlements intérieurs et où mon travail apporte satisfaction à mes enseignants, je souhaite que notre interaction soit réduite à sa plus simple expression.

\- Mais, c'est impossible, tu dois absolument … commença le vieux schnoque.

\- Il ne doit rien du tout, Albus, intervint Minerva. Ainsi que Harry l'a bien souligné, tout ce qui dépend de sa vie privée, à savoir tout ce qui ne concerne pas l'école, est effectivement à son entière discrétion.

\- Qu'il veuille se battre ou non ne dépend pas de vous, Dumbledore. Cet enfant n'a que seize ans et sa place n'est pas au cœur d'une guerre. Ce sont les adultes qui doivent prendre la responsabilité de leurs actes au lieu de se cacher derrière un adolescent qui a été manipulé toute sa vie, reprit Séverus plus glacial que jamais, s'attirant tout de même un regard noir de la part de Harry à la mention d'enfant.

\- Mais il n'y a que lui qui peut défaire Voldemort !

\- Non, Professeur. Cette prophétie est fausse et vous le savez pertinemment, rétorqua Harry. Vous avez eu beau jeu de me faire taxer de lâcheté dans les journaux, vous avez avalisé les soi-disant témoignages de mes amis et camarades de classe ? Eh bien maintenant, souffrez que je sois lâche et réglez cette affaire vous-même.

Sur ces mots, Harry se rapprocha de Draco qui l'enveloppa de ses bras, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Le vieux poulet ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais n'émit qu'un son grotesque, comme un piaillement de poule asthmatique en avisant le regard dégouté de tous fixé sur lui. Sa magie crépita méchamment quand il tourna le dos à l'assemblée et tenta de faire une sortie digne. Sortie qui tourna au plus haut comique quand il fut percuté de plein fouet par Rusard qui se précipitait dans la Grande Salle. Si le concierge cracmol resta debout, ce ne fut pas le cas de Dumbledore qui s'étala cul par-dessus tête, exposant un « ravissant » string pour homme, en cuir noir, manifestement trop rembourré pour être naturel.

Rusard s'écarta précipitamment lorsque le directeur se releva, les yeux lançant de tels éclairs qu'il eut peur d'être réellement foudroyé. Il ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits lorsqu'il crut entendre – entendit - son employeur rager en murmurant : « Espèce de stupide Cracmol, on aurait dû te noyer à la naissance ! ».

Après le départ du trouble-fête, les convives retournèrent à leurs festivités. Ils se repurent du merveilleux repas préparé par les elfes de maison dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Une fois que minuit eut sonné et qu'ils eurent échangés leurs bons vœux, chacun repartit dans ses quartiers. Cependant, certains avaient dans l'idée de fêter ce moment en tête-à-tête.

C'est donc lentement que Draco et Harry se rendirent jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, faisant halte pour échanger des baisers sulfureux et quelques caresses osées. Mais ils furent pris de vitesse par deux autres amoureux, tout aussi empressés. En atteignant le couloir du septième étage, ils eurent le déplaisir de se voir brûler la politesse par Hermione et Blaise.

La jeune femme était appuyée contre le mur, les bras étroitement serrés autour du cou du métis. Ils échangeaient un baiser profond, oublieux de tout ce qui pouvait les entourer. Les mains de Blaise remontaient lentement sous la jupe d'Hermione tandis qu'elle poussait un gémissement contre les lèvres du Serpentard. Cambrant le dos, elle se frotta un peu plus contre le corps qui l'épinglait contre la pierre froide contrastant avec le feu qui la consumait.

Réprimant un sourire, Harry agrippa la main de Draco, très intéressé, pour le tirer en arrière. Devant sa réticence, le Gryffondor chuchota quelques mots à son oreille, mots qui le firent sursauter avant de se saisir de la main du Survivant et de l'entraîner en courant dans les couloirs.

Essoufflés, ils atteignirent enfin les cachots et pénétrèrent dans la chambre du préfet. Aussitôt, Harry poussa Draco vers le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Lentement, il se baissa et frôla les lèvres tentatrices, plus légèrement qu'une aile de papillon. Il mordillait à peine et s'échappait aussitôt quand Draco tentait de les happer. Puis il se redressa, et plongeant dans le lac de mercure, il déboutonna la chemise, parsemant la peau découverte de fantômes de douces caresses. Il recula légèrement pour déboucler la ceinture et ouvrir la braguette, dessinant du bout des doigts la forme tentatrice qui gonflait le sous-vêtement.

Se relevant du lit, il débarrassa le Serpentard de son pantalon, de son boxer, ainsi que de ses chaussures et chaussettes. Nu sur le lit, Draco voulut se redresser pour attraper son amant, mais celui-ci lui échappa habilement et d'un informulé, l'attacha au lit par de fins liens de soie.

Profitant de l'immobilité forcée de son amant, il se déshabilla à son tour, son regard brûlant détaillant le corps étendu devant lui. S'approchant, il le força à se tourner sur le ventre. Il remonta sur la couche et commença à torturer Draco en multipliant les caresses, les baisers, explorant chaque centimètre de son dos avec dévotion.

Lentement, il s'approcha de l'intimité du blond, provoquant chez lui des soupirs d'impatience. Alors qu'il dévorait sa nuque de baisers, il lui présenta ses doigts à sucer. Avec voracité, Draco engloutit les doigts, mimant de sa bouche le mouvement qu'il attendait avec impatience.

Câlinant l'ouverture, il inséra un premier doigt rapidement, suscitant une crispation qui se dissipa lorsqu'il effleura la prostate. Deux autres doigts vinrent détendre les muscles protégeant l'intimité de celui qui se soumettait avec délice à la torture infligée. Son souffle saccadé passait difficilement la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que ses pommettes s'habillaient d'une teinte vermillon sous l'afflux du plaisir.

Au bord de la rupture, Draco ramena vivement les genoux sous son corps et présenta ses fesses à Harry, le suppliant de le rejoindre. Déstabilisé par la position, le brun hésita un instant avant de se rapprocher et de présenter son sexe devant l'entrée plissée. Lentement, il s'enfonça, poussant un soupir de bien-être intense tandis que Draco gémissait de bonheur. Il entama une série de va-et-vient profonds, lents, dévastateurs, ignorant les supplications qui lui intimaient d'accélérer.

Il enserra le membre de son amant, lui infligeant un mouvement tout aussi lent et l'amena sans crier gare à la jouissance, tandis que les contractions de ses muscles entraînaient sa propre libération au plus profond du corps adoré.

Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le lit, Harry recouvrant le dos de Draco. D'un mouvement maladroit, il libéra le Serpentard qui en profita pour se retourner et se lover contre le corps qui venait de lui accorder tant de plaisir.

Après qu'ils eurent repris leur respiration, Draco releva la tête et s'empara des lèvres rougies de son amant avant de se relever et de partir à la recherche de son pantalon. Légèrement inquiet de son absence, Harry releva la tête pour le suivre des yeux. Son Dragon repêcha une petite boite au fond de sa poche et revint s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, la lui tendant sur la paume de sa main, une adorable moue à la fois contrite et pleine d'espoir gravé sur son visage. S'asseyant à son tour, Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux de Draco, à la recherche d'un indice, mais il ne put y voir qu'un cœur débordant d'amour.

Il se saisit délicatement de la boite et l'ouvrit avec précaution, avant de bloquer subitement sa respiration. Au cœur de l'écrin reposait un pendentif en argent représentant un serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Dans sa gueule, l'animal tenait un minuscule cristal rouge sang.

\- Draco, c'est … c'est …, dit Harry le souffle coupé.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda celui-ci, un peu affolé.

\- Oh non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est absolument magnifique ! Mais …

Avant de terminer sa phrase, le Survivant sauta du lit et revint avec son pantalon avant d'en fouiller les poches également et de sortir une boite qu'il tendit aussitôt à son amant.

Draco l'ouvrit impatiemment et découvrit un pendentif, également en argent, mais sous la forme d'un dragon qui tenait dans ses griffes un même minuscule cristal rouge sang.

\- On a eu la même idée, chuchota-t-il totalement émerveillé.

Le cristal des deux pendentifs contenait une goutte de sang. Offrir librement son sang à quelqu'un revient à lui accorder une confiance si totale et entière que le donneur accorde un droit de vie et de mort à qui le détient. Le sang d'un sorcier sert à établir une carte d'identité magique spécifique à l'individu. Disposer de ce liquide vital peut donc permettre de créer des sorts et des poisons spécifiques visant à la destruction totale du sorcier.

A l'inverse, il peut aussi permettre d'établir un lien encore plus profond entre deux personnes. Par l'invocation du sang, ils seraient capables de se retrouver en cas de danger. Agrémenté de charmes de protection et de détection, ils chaufferaient afin d'avertir le porteur que le donneur se trouve dans une situation difficile.


	36. Chapter 36 Mises au point

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Mise au point**

En cette fin de journée de dimanche, les six amis étaient tranquillement assis à la table des Serpentard, attendant le retour des élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux pendant les vacances. Ils discutaient doucement sous le regard noir du directeur et attendri des autres professeurs.

Soudain, un brouhaha se fit entendre et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent largement pour laisser passer le flot des adolescents. Certains Serpentard tiquèrent lorsqu'ils s'avisèrent de la présence des deux Gryffondor à leur table, mais un regard impérieux de leur Prince eut vite fait de les réduire au silence.

Nombre d'élèves semblaient discuter de l'affaire du Chicaneur et beaucoup cherchaient le Survivant du regard, donnant un coup de coude à leurs interlocuteurs lorsqu'ils l'apercevaient enfin à la table ennemie.

Indifférent à l'attention qu'il suscitait, Harry profitait agréablement de l'étreinte de son blondinet, échangeant des propos futiles avec Pansy. Un éclat de voix le fit cependant se raidir avant qu'il ne se renfonce dans la chaleur des bras aimants. Mais il était dit qu'on ne le laisserait pas si facilement tranquille.

\- Harry ! s'écria Ron, fendant la foule pour l'approcher plus vite. Oh mon pauvre vieux ! C'est vraiment horrible ! Je suis vraiment …

\- Pourrais-tu éviter de hurler comme un goret, Weasmoche ! interrompit doucereusement Draco. Même les acromentules ont dû t'entendre au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite.

\- Je t'ai pas sonné, la Fouine ! C'est à Harry que …

\- Et Harry ne veut pas te parler, intervint ce dernier.

\- Mais, … mais si, il le faut ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis désolé, mon vieux. Franchement, ma sœur a vraiment …

\- Stop ! Je ne veux rien savoir, je te dis.

\- Oh si Harry, vraiment. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire tout ça. Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle…

\- Tu n'avais pas compris ?! cria Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à comprendre, dis-moi ? Elle m'a donné un philtre d'amour et puis elle m'a jeté un sort de contrainte ! Elle a voulu prendre le contrôle total de mes émotions, de mes actes ! Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y avait à comprendre ?

\- Mais ... elle a eu tort, je sais, mais …

\- Mais quoi, Ronald ?

-. Je suis vraiment désolé, je…

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Ron, si tu ne veux pas que je déballe tout sur la place publique.

\- Mais Harry, je te jure que je n'avais pas compris. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot. Tu es mon meilleur ami. On ne va pas laisser Ginny gâcher tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et à combien évalues-tu ton amitié, Ron ? susurra Harry. Combien d'argent devrais-je verser dans ton coffre pour obtenir ta loyauté ? Oh mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'as plus de coffre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien pour ça que tu viens ramper encore une fois. Tu as appris que ton coffre était vide ? Que les Gobelins avaient remonté la piste de l'argent que Dumbledore m'avait volé toutes ses années ? Argent avec lequel il a payé tes bons et loyaux services, quelqu'ils soient.

A ces mots, Ron devint blafard. Il reprit en bafouillant lamentablement :

\- Mais non, pas du tout, tu te trompes. Je n'ai jamais reçu d'argent, je …

\- Ne mens pas Ron. Gringotts m'a envoyé tous les détails de l'enquête. Dumbledore t'a ouvert un coffre en deuxième année et depuis, il te verse régulièrement de grosses sommes d'argent, prélevées dans mon propre coffre. Pour quelles raisons faisait-il cela ? Que te demandait-il de faire en échange ? Alors, je te repose la question : à combien évalues-tu ton amitié ?

Muet, le rouquin sembla chercher de l'aide autour de lui, mais il ne rencontra que des regards méprisants. Un léger mouvement attira son attention sur la droite et il aperçut Hermione serrée dans les bras de Blaise. Aussitôt il vit rouge et commença à hurler.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de vous, ragea-t-il en pointant les Serpentard du doigt. Vous les avez contaminés avec vos sales idées. Tu l'as perverti avec ton comportement contre-nature, espèce de sale lopette ! cria-t-il à Draco. Et toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione et en agrippant son bras pour la tirer vers lui, ne reste pas collée à ce bâtard ! Il t'a lavé le cerveau ! Tu vaux mieux que cette ordure de Serpent ! Ils n'ont qu'une idée en tête, vous livrez à Tu sais qui, comme tous les sang-mêlé et les Sang de Bourbe tels que vous !

Les derniers mots provoquèrent un énorme tumulte parmi les élèves. Les insultes proférées par le Gryffondor colérique choquèrent tout le monde, y compris les professeurs. Un silence de mort finit par s'étendre dans la Grande Salle tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue descendaient de l'estrade d'un même pas raide et se dirigeaient vers eux.

\- Mr Weasley, c'est… votre conduite est absolument scandaleuse ! Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Et je vous interdis le Quidditch, vous ne faites plus partie de l'équipe. Puisqu'il le faut, vous apprendrez la politesse pendant vos retenues avec Monsieur Rusard tous les soirs, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je me vois également dans l'obligation de prévenir vos parents. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà eu suffisamment à supporter avec les conséquences des actes de votre sœur.

\- Je …

\- Je ne veux pas vous entendre, Mr Weasley. Quittez immédiatement cette pièce et rendez-vous dans votre Salle Commune. J'enverrai un elfe pour vous apporter le dîner.

Et sans un regard de plus, elle se tourna vers Hermione qui tremblait dans les bras de Blaise.

\- Miss Granger, est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- J'ai parfaitement raison ! cria à nouveau Ron qui n'avait pas obéi au professeur. Ces espèces de …

Cette fois, ce fut Séverus qui prit la parole, d'une voix si glaciale que nombre de personnes frissonnèrent en l'entendant.

\- Monsieur Weasley, fit-il en faisant transparaître dans ces mots tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait ressentir, je vous conseille de vous taire immédiatement et d'obtempérer si vous ne voulez pas que votre attitude ne vous coûte l'expulsion de Poudlard.

\- Voyons Séverus, intervint Dumbledore qui s'était approché, suivi de Flitwick et Chourave, on ne peut quand même pas renvoyer un élève pour si p…

\- On le peut parfaitement, Monsieur le Directeur, fluta Flitwick, si l'élève en question fait preuve d'une conduite inqualifiable. Et son comportement à l'instant l'est. Et en désobéissant à un ordre de sa directrice de Maison, Monsieur Weasley montre qu'il ne compte pas revoir son attitude.

\- Donc, termina McGonagall, si Mr Weasley ne se soumet pas immédiatement, je me verrai contrainte de demander son renvoi. La gravité des insultes qu'il vient de proférer, allié à son comportement pour le moins équivoque depuis le début de l'année, me semble des raisons plus que légitimes pour le faire expulser.

\- Et nous vous appuierons, Minerva, contribua Chourave, sous les acquiescements de Filius et Séverus.

Effrayé par l'intransigeance marquée de ses professeurs et le regard fuyant de Dumbledore, Ron ne demanda pas son reste et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore regagna sa place sans un mot, mais il était clair pour tous qu'il fulminait. Ses yeux habituellement pétillants lançaient des éclairs, ses joues étaient rouges et sa bonhomie coutumière laissait la place à une grimace crispée du plus mauvais aloi.

Les quatre professeurs prirent quelques instants pour rassurer les membres de leurs maisons avant de revenir s'installer à la table principale. Devant la mauvaise foi de Dumbledore, Minerva se leva pour ouvrir le banquet.

A la table des Serpentard, les deux Gryffondor se faisaient réconforter par leurs petits amis respectifs, abasourdis par les réactions de celui qu'ils avaient considéré comme leur meilleur ami, un frère.

Chez les Rouge et Or, l'indignation était à son comble. Ronald Weasley leur avait fait perdre des points et en plus, en étant exclu de l'équipe de Quidditch, il sabordait toutes leurs chances qui n'étaient déjà pas brillantes en l'absence de Harry. Les Weasley avaient terni l'honneur de leur Maison. Ron allait en payer les conséquences.

Seamus et Dean, de leur côté, se posaient de plus en plus de questions sur Harry. Les articles du Chicaneur et ses révélations sur ce qu'était réellement sa vie les avaient interpellés. La toute récente altercation avec Ron jetait un nouvel éclairage sur les événements des années précédentes.

* HPDM *

Lorsque Dumbledore rejoignit son bureau à la fin du repas, il n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Il avait réussi à intercepter Zacharias à sa descente du Poudlard Express. Après l'avoir amené dans ses appartements, il avait tenté de le rassurer. Ils reprenaient à peine leur souffle que le jeune Poufsouffle avait commencé à récriminer et à tempêter sur la perte de l'argent. Dumbledore lui avait aussitôt jeté un _Oubliette_ avant de le renvoyer dans le Grand Hall. Heureusement, ce n'était pas une grande perte pour le Directeur.

Par contre, la confrontation entre Weasley et Potter lui portait préjudice. Il avait pourtant bien dit à son amant de rester à distance du Survivant pendant un temps. Mais non, ce satané rouquin s'était encore une fois laissé emporter en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Si l'enquête de Gringotts l'avait dépouillé d'une grande partie de sa fortune et avait fait grand bruit, celle du Département de l'Enfance Magique passerait cependant un peu inaperçu. Bien sûr, les faits étaient loin d'être anodins, mais la confirmation de l'émancipation de Harry rendait l'information moins percutante pour les journalistes. De plus, les personnes chargées du dossier avaient à cœur de protéger la vie privée des enfants sur lesquels ils enquêtaient.

En arrivant devant la gargouille, il aperçut une silhouette dégingandée qui lui était très familière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? siffla-t'il avant de murmurer le mot de passe à la gargouille et de s'engager dans l'escalier menant à son bureau.

\- Il faut qu'on parle !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je t'avais prévenu de laisser les choses se faire. Mais non, il a fallu que tu ailles jouer la comédie.

\- Tout ça, c'est à cause de vous ! Jamais Ginny n'aurait agi ainsi si vous …

\- Et qui est-ce qui m'a suggéré d'utiliser la naïveté de sa petite sœur si malléable ? Et tu n'as jamais craché sur l'argent que je sache ?

\- Et vous n'en avez pas profité peut-être, vieux pervers ?

\- Parlons-en ? Qui est-ce qui vient toujours pleurniché pour en avoir encore plus ? Tu es accro ! A l'argent et encore plus au sexe ! Maintenant, je te conseille de te tenir à carreau, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis naïf à ce point. Vous vous imaginez vraiment que je n'ai pas de quoi me protéger, même contre vous ? J'ai des preuves de ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

\- Tu étais plus que consentant pour ce qui s'est passé. Tu as accepté l'argent.

\- Peut-être bien, mais à votre avis, comment vont réagir les gens quand je leur raconterai que le Grand Directeur Dumbledore m'a débauché alors que je n'avais que treize ans. Et qu'il m'a payé pour mon silence !

\- …

\- On est dans la même galère, alors à vous d'assumer ! Si je me fais expulser, je contacte Skeeter ! Si j'ai des problèmes avec mes parents, je contacte Skeeter., Si vous me menacez, je contacte Skeeter. Maintenant, démerdez-vous ! Et un petit conseil, assurez-vous qu'il ne m'arrive rien si vous ne voulez pas que des confessions extrêmement détaillées ne parviennent à certaines personnes bien placées au Ministère.

Et sur ces mots, Ron sortit en claquant la porte.

Dans un accès de rage pure, Dumbledore balaya d'un grand geste son bureau, envoyant tous les fragiles artefacts qui le recouvraient se fracasser sur les murs. Ses plans volaient en éclat les uns après les autres. Gringotts, le département l'Enfance Magique, cet Elfe inconnu, Ginny Weasley et maintenant Ronald Weasley … Chaque nouvel élément ternissait un peu plus son aura.

Sans oublier ces nouvelles relations entre Malefoy et Potter ! Que cachait donc encore le Survivant ?

* HPDM *

Les jours suivants, Ron fut littéralement ostracisé par les membres de sa Maison. Depuis son éclat dans la Grande Salle, personne ne lui adressait la parole. Tous faisaient comme s'il était invisible. Et tous resserraient les rangs autour d'Hermione et Harry afin de l'empêcher de les approcher.

Lorsqu'ils descendaient dîner, il était repoussé en bout de table, ses convives les plus proches veillant à bien marquer un écart entre eux. Pour les cours, il était forcé de rester au fond de la classe.

Les professeurs lui faisaient également comprendre leur désaccord, se montrant beaucoup plus sévères qu'à l'ordinaire, même Flitwick lui faisait part de son mécontentement.

Le plus dur restait le cours de Potions. Rogue s'en donnait littéralement à cœur joie, rabaissant et humiliant le rouquin avec un plaisir sadique, sous les ricanements des Serpentard et l'indifférence totale des Gryffondor. Il était devenu le souffre-douleur du Maître des Potions, à un niveau jamais atteint par Neville.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fait des progrès fulgurants en quelques semaines. Installé avec Théo ou Pansy, à l'abri des railleries de Rogue qui au contraire se montrait nettement plus conciliant, il avait acquis la rigueur et la concentration nécessaire à la réalisation des Potions.

Le pire fut cependant l'arrivée d'une Beuglante le lundi qui suivit les évènements. Ainsi que McGonagall l'avait annoncé, elle avait averti les parents Weasley de l'attitude scandaleuse de leur fils et des injures qu'il avait proférées envers ses meilleurs amis. Et la réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre, bien qu'elle ait surpris tout le monde.

Le vieil Errol avait fait irruption dans la Grande Salle après tous les autres hiboux et s'était une fois de plus écrasé sur la table des Gryffondor. A sa patte était attachée une enveloppe rouge des plus reconnaissables.

Alors que Ron l'avait saisie dans le but de sortir rapidement, il croisa le regard goguenard de plusieurs élèves, toutes maisons confondues, qui s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée de la Salle pour ne pas manquer le « spectacle ».

Estimant qu'il n'avait pas été ouvert assez vite, le pli chauffa jusqu'à ce que le rouquin ouvre les doigts et s'éleva à hauteur de son visage avant de s'ouvrir.

Tandis que chacun se préparait à couvrir leurs oreilles de leurs mains, seul un silence impressionnant se fit entendre. La Beuglante était muette ! Muette d'indignation, de déception… Muette de rage ! Des ondes de fureur en émanaient, s'écrasant sur le destinataire comme les vagues se fracasseraient sur les rochers.

La lettre sembla toiser le Gryffondor rouge de honte pendant un long moment avant de se désagréger tout aussi silencieusement. Devenu blême, Ron put enfin sortir sous les murmures insistants de l'assemblée.

* HPDM *

Neville avait rejoint le nouveau groupe des Serpendor, comme les avait surnommé Luna, qui l'accompagnait d'ailleurs très souvent. Comme Harry l'avait remarqué, le passionné de Botanique avait pris de l'assurance depuis les évènements du Ministère.

Sa collaboration avec les Serpentard lors de leur enquête l'avait amené à les voir différemment, non plus comme des ennemis, des futurs Mangemorts, mais comme des adolescents comme lui qui étaient confrontés au choix que leur imposaient leurs parents. Cela lui avait aussi permis de se présenter lui-même de façon nettement plus assurée. Sa nouvelle relation avec Luna avait achevé de consolider sa nouvelle attitude.

Ils avaient tous deux décidés de suivre les entraînements donnés par Senthor, Séverus et Remus, même si Luna le faisait toujours à sa façon rêveuse ce qui hérissait passablement le Maître des Potions.

Dean et Seamus s'étaient également rapprochés du groupe, partageant leurs repas, leurs cours et leurs devoirs et révisions. Ils n'avaient cependant pas été intégrés au secret.

L'enseignement prodigué aux sixième année, du moins en ce qui concernait les matières suivies par Harry, avaient pris une dimension particulière. A la demande des condisciples du Survivant, les professeurs avaient accepté d'axer leur cours sur les sorts qui pourraient être utilisés lors de la confrontation finale avec le Seigneur Noir.

Le professeur Chourave avait donc emmené ses étudiants dans le serre n°4, serre qui contenait les plantes dangereuses, voire mortelles. Ils y avaient dès lors appris à prendre soin de plants de mandragores adultes, dont le cri ne pouvait être atténué par de simples bouchons d'oreilles. Ils avaient dû apprendre à se débarrasser de filets du diable particulièrement vicieux.

Ils apprirent également à ne surtout pas dénigrer la version sorcière de l'ortie commune qui provoquait des cloques enflammées et sanguinolentes quand elle touchait la peau. Son effet était presque pire que celui du Bubobulb qui la côtoyait.

Mcgonagall avait proposé de partager son cours en deux parties. La première pour étudier l'application de sorts de métamorphose dans le cadre des combats (quoi de plus déstabilisant qu'un akêne de pissenlit tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif qui se transforme soudain en aiguille acérée pour se planter dans votre visage ou sur vos mains). La seconde afin de guider ceux qui le souhaitaient dans la découverte de leur animagus.

Rogue se réjouissait de leur faire concocter toutes sortes de potions qui pouvaient être jetées pendant les combats. Qu'elles se transforment en gaz, en fine pluie, en acides, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les cours de potions n'avaient jamais été aussi vivants et productifs, les stocks se remplissant à vue d'œil. Sauf pour Ron qui eut droit à plusieurs visites à l'infirmerie pour cause d'explosion de chaudron ou éruption de potion.

Flitwickt ressortit tout son arsenal de sorts qu'il utilisait lors de ses duels de sorciers. Il avait déjà proposé à Senthor d'organiser un tournoi ouvert à ceux qui le souhaiteraient et s'amusait comme un petit fou à en apprendre les ruses et les finesses aux élèves.

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était le plus exotique. Senthor avait en effet décidé d'ajouter la magie élémentale à son programme, ayant vu les résultats obtenus avec les amis de Harry. L'étude des sorts traditionnels, tant en théorie qu'en pratique, étaient donc assorti de l'apprentissage des incantations spécifiques à l'invocation des Eléments.

Souvent, on pouvait voir un élève sortir de la salle, complètement trempé ou échevelé. Plus rarement, certains vêtements arboraient des traces de brûlures bénignes.

Et pendant ce temps, Dumbledore observait sans oser intervenir dans le déroulement des cours. Ses professeurs ne lui reconnaissaient plus aucune autorité et il ne souhaitait pas se les mettre encore plus à dos. De plus, il venait de recevoir un avertissement du conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

Il était certain que c'était un coup de Lucius Malefoy et se promettait de lui faire payer son arrogance. Comme s'il allait permettre à ce foutu Mangemort de venir faire la loi dans SON école. Il avait dû abdiquer devant Potter, mais là, il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups !


	37. Chapter 37 Agression

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

**Remarque** : comportement déplacé, esprits sensibles s'abstenir

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Agression**

Harry se sentit désorienté quand il se réveilla ce matin-là. Il était allongé dans son lit, dans le dortoir des Rouge et Ors. Seul. Et sa tête battait sourdement, comme si son cœur y avait élu domicile.

Il ouvrit lentement un œil avant de le refermer en gémissant, agressé par la lumière vive. Un grognement se fit entendre, l'incitant à se redresser lentement. Il avisa alors Dean étendu tout habillé en travers de son lit, tandis que Seamus se relevait prudemment, tenant son crâne à deux mains. Il croisa le regard piteux de Neville, qui arborait une amusante teinte verdâtre. Et il se souvint.

Ils avaient fait la fête la veille au soir. Les Gryffons avaient remporté le match de Quidditch qui les opposait aux Poufsouffle et ils avaient célébré cela jusque tard dans la nuit. Draco ne se sentait pas très bien et avait préféré aller se reposer, mais il avait insisté pour que Harry s'amuse avec ses amis.

\- De toute façon, demain on fête la Saint-Valentin et j'ai bien l'intention de te kidnapper et de te garder pour moi tout seul, avait-il susurré à l'oreille du Gryffondor avant de le pousser hors de sa chambre.

Avec un sourire d'anticipation, il sortit du lit et se dirigea précautionneusement vers la salle de bain. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il retrouva Hermione dans la Salle Commune. Elle lui tendit sans un mot une petite fiole, avec un regard entendu.

Harry ingurgita rapidement la potion anti-gueule de bois avec un soupir de reconnaissance et se laissa choir dans le fauteuil à côté de son amie.

\- Et dire que Blaise est sûrement dans le même état que toi, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Eh oui, que veux-tu, nous ne sommes pas tous aussi sages que toi, répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire sincère. Vous sortez aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien sûr, comme toi et Draco. On a rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Se relevant, il tendit galamment la main à Hermione et la guida vers le portrait.

C'est en devisant tranquillement qu'ils atteignirent enfin le rez-de-chaussée. Blaise accueillit sa dulcinée avec un sourire penaud. Comme Harry, il s'était réveillé avec une belle gueule-de-bois qu'il avait rapidement soignée. L'avantage d'avoir un Maître de Potions comme directeur de Maison. Les deux Gryffondor s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. D'ailleurs, peu à peu, les élèves se mélangeaient, investissaient les tables en fonction de leurs affinités ou à la faveur de nouvelles amitiés.

Pansy et Théo étaient déjà installés, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Draco.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Dray ce matin ?

\- Pas encore, répondit Pansy. J'ai cru qu'il était déjà ici quand on est sorti de notre Salle Commune.

\- Il n'était pas trop bien hier après-midi, reprit Harry en hésitant.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr que Rogue s'est chargé de le soigner, intervint Théo. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il est occupé à se pomponner pour votre sortie.

\- Et tu connais Draco … quand il doit se faire beau, ça prend du temps, finit Blaise avec un éclat de rire.

Amusé malgré lui, Harry sourit à son tour et débuta son repas, attendant impatiemment son blondinet.

L'heure du départ à Pré-au-Lard sonna sans que Draco ne se soit montré et Harry s'inquiétait, de même que les autres. Oui, Draco adorait prendre son temps, mais jamais il n'aurait posé un lapin à Harry.

C'est d'un pas décidé que ce dernier se rendit à sa chambre de préfet, suivi par Blaise, Hermione, Pansy et Théo. Neville et Luna leur emboitèrent le pas.

Personne ne vit que deux personnes affichaient un sourire des plus satisfaits.

La chambre était vide, le lit fait et la salle de bain parfaitement rangée, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du Prince des Serpentard. Interloqué, Harry allait refermer la porte lorsqu'un éclat au pied du lit attira son regard. Se penchant, il tira sur une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif en forme de dragon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry, demanda Pansy.

Sans un mot, il tendit la chaîne.

\- C'est le pendentif que j'ai offert à Draco au Nouvel An, souffla-t-il. La chaîne est brisée. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

\- Mais non, Harry. Ce n'est peut-être rien, tu …

\- Blaise ! Tu crois vraiment que Draco l'aurait laissé par terre, cassée ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est sa façon d'agir.

\- …

\- Tu as raison, Harry, dit Pansy doucement. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Même s'il l'avait cassée, il l'aurait réparée aussitôt d'un simple _Reparo_, expliqua-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. D'autant plus que ça venait de toi, ça lui est d'autant plus précieux.

Sans répondre, Harry récupéra le pendentif et s'élança dans les couloirs pour atteindre les appartements de Séverus. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte à la volée, prêt à anéantir l'abruti qui défonçait ainsi le panneau avant de se figer devant l'air de panique affiché par le Survivant.

\- Draco a disparu ! Il n'est pas venu dans la Grande Salle et il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Mais j'ai trouvé ça par terre ! dit-il en présentant le médaillon dans sa main ouverte.

\- D'accord. Draco n'aurait jamais laissé ça traîner. Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre dans sa chambre ?

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Théo.

\- Désordre, trace de lutte, n'importe quoi ?

\- Non, tout était parfaitement rangé, comme d'habitude. En fait, on aurait même dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi là cette nuit, répondit Harry sur un ton réfléchi. Est-ce que … Poudlard ?

La vieille femme représentant l'école se matérialisa à l'appel de son nom, sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves – plutôt rêveurs pour Luna.

\- Harry, mon enfant, que se passe-t'il ?

\- Bonjour Poudlard. Je suis désolée de …

\- Chut, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ?

\- C'est Draco, on dirait qu'il a disparu mais … En fait, je ne suis pas sûr mais il n'est pas venu pour notre rendez-vous et …

\- Attends un instant.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce que lui racontaient les murs.

\- Draco est encore dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve exactement. Il y a quelque chose qui perturbe ma perception. Il est … prisonnier. J'ai pu sentir la magie du Directeur près de sa chambre mais je ne sais pas où il l'a emmené. Les Tableaux ont reçu un sortilège de Confusion. Ils ne peuvent pas nous aider.

\- Harry, la Carte des Maraudeurs, chuchota Hermione.

\- Oh oui !

Il sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le déplia sur la table.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Montre-moi Draco Malefoy !

Mais la carte resta désespérément vide.

\- Il n'est pas là, gémit Harry.

\- Il est toujours dans l'école, Harry, je te le promets, dit Poudlard en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Harry ? demanda Séverus. Cette carte a bien été créée par qui je crois ?

\- Oui, Séverus. Pourquoi ?

\- Attends une seconde.

Séverus lança un Patronus qui se dissipa rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les flammes de la cheminée prenaient une intense couleur verte.

\- Séverus, il y a un problème ? demanda Lupin en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Remus, s'écria Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Remus. En fait, nous avons besoin de toi pour retrouver Draco. Il est dans l'école, mais on ne le retrouve pas sur ta carte.

Avec une grimace, Remus s'approcha de la table, entraînant Harry avec lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi devez-vous chercher Draco à l'aide de la carte des Maraudeurs ?

\- Il a disparu, Moony. J'ai juste trouvé son pendentif dans sa chambre. Poudlard dit qu'il est toujours là, quelque part, mais elle ne sait pas où. La seule chose sûre, c'est qu'il y a une trace de la magie de Dumbledore près de sa chambre.

\- D'accord. Laisse-moi voir. Moi, Lunard, te demande de me montrer les derniers déplacements de Draco Malefoy, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la carte.

Aussitôt, l'étiquette au nom de Draco apparut. Elle côtoya un instant celle de Harry avant qu'elle ne la pousse visiblement à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ensuite, elle voyagea un peu entre la salle de bains et la chambre avant de s'immobiliser, probablement sur le lit. Soudain, l'étiquette se remit à bouger de façon saccadée, accompagnée d'une autre étiquette anonyme. Elle sortit de la pièce et arpenta les couloirs. Elle disparut ensuite sans laisser de trace.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Harry. Où est-il allé ? Ce n'est pas le couloir de la Salle sur Demande !

\- En effet, dit Poudlard. C'est le couloir du troisième étage. Il est entré dans une pièce et a disparu ! C'est impossible ! Il doit être camouflé par un puissant sortilège. Le même qui a empêché la Carte d'identifier la deuxième personne. Mais je suis catégorique, Dumbledore était près de la chambre de Draco hier soir.

Harry et Hermione se regardaient intensément. Le troisième étage ? Oh oui, ils savaient où était Draco. Dumbledore l'avait emmené dans la pièce où il avait caché le Miroir du Riséd. Mais pourquoi ? Et que lui avait-il fait ?

* HPDM *

Sans ajouter un mot, Harry fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce, immédiatement suivi de Hermione. Après un temps de retard, les autres les prirent en chasse.

\- Eh, mais attendez-nous ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et qui est cette dame ?

Hors d'haleine, ils atteignirent enfin la fameuse porte du troisième étage. Harry ouvrit la porte à la volée avant de s'agenouiller devant la trappe pour la soulever. Il s'apprêtait à sauter lorsque Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Attends, Harry. Rappelle-toi du Filet du Diable. Merlin sait ce qu'il est devenu depuis toutes ces années.

\- Mais tu avais trouvé un sort non ? Le _Lumus Solem_ ?

\- Oui, mais s'il est encore plus étendu, ça ne marchera peut-être pas. Il faut absolument que tu te calmes avant.

\- Eh, intervint Blaise, vous pourriez nous expliquer où on va ?

C'est Séverus qui répondit.

\- Il y a six ans, des rumeurs disaient que Voldemort cherchait un moyen de ressusciter. On savait qu'une créature étrange se nourrissait de sang de licorne dans la Forêt Interdite. Dumbledore a donc décidé de cacher la Pierre Philosophale dans l'Ecole. Il a enrôlé plusieurs professeurs pour assurer sa protection. Apparemment, c'est là en bas que Draco est retenu prisonnier.

Harry était bien trop stressé pour écouter sans rien faire. Il la repoussa doucement Hermione qui le retenait et sauta.

Avec un gros soupir, Hermione sortit sa baguette et le suivit. Sans un mot, les autres s'armèrent également et sautèrent.

Comme la jeune Gryffondor l'avait prévu, le Filet de Diable avait pris de l'ampleur. Se forçant à se détendre, elle traversa rapidement les lianes et retrouva la terre ferme. Neville et Luna furent les premiers à la rejoindre, suivi de Théo, Pansy et Remus. Après quelques minutes, ils virent émerger un Séverus échevelé et visiblement agacé.

\- Blaise ? appela la jeune femme.

\- Je … je suis coincé ! Ces putains de lianes essayent de m'étrangler !

\- Calme-toi ! Si tu te relaxes, elles se desserreront et tu glisseras doucement jusqu'à nous. Détend-toi.

Deux minutes plus tard, le métis retrouva sa petite-amie.

\- Où est Harry ? interrogea Neville.

Tous regardèrent autour d'eux avant d'entendre un grognement provenant de l'amalgame de lianes au-dessus de leur tête.

Hermione jeta un _Lumus Solem_, mais comme elle l'avait craint, la plante ne réagit pas. Au contraire, elle sembla plutôt se resserrer encore un peu plus autour de sa proie.

Le grognement trahit un agacement grandissant avant qu'une explosion se fasse entendre. Fulgor atterrit sur le sol dans une gerbe de flammes tandis que le Filet du Diable se recroquevillait complètement dans un drôle de gémissement. Le dragon lança un regard suffisant au végétal avant de se retourner avec toute la morgue possible et d'ouvrir le chemin vers la salle suivante.

Ceux qui l'accompagnaient eurent du mal à retenir un ricanement de moquerie devant la mimique reptilienne.

Le bruit de battements d'ailes les accueillit et tous purent observer le balai des clés ensorcelées par le professeur Flitwick. Aussitôt Fulgor prit son envol à la recherche de la clé de vieille facture. L'aile froissée avait eu le temps de se redresser pendant toutes ces années, mais le dragon eut vite fait de la repérer et de l'attraper entre ses crocs. Redescendant vers le sol, il se transforma au dernier moment et se posa sur ses deux pieds devant la porte.

La pièce suivante était plongée dans les ténèbres, mais des torchères et des vasques s'enflammèrent à l'entrée des sorciers.

Blaise laissa échapper un sifflement.

\- Par Merlin ! Ça c'est un échiquier !

\- Venez, insista Pansy, il faut trouver Draco.

\- Attends Pansy, intervint Hermione. Il faut d'abord que l'on joue pour pouvoir traverser ... et que l'on gagne bien sûr.

Un soupir unanime jaillit des poitrines, mais Harry s'avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'au milieu du plateau et se plaça devant la Reine blanche.

\- Je suis persuadé que le professeur McGonagall n'accepterait jamais qu'un étudiant soit blessé parce que nous aurions perdu du temps à jouer une partie d'échecs.

Un instant passa sans que rien ni personne ne bouge puis, le Roi blanc inclina la tête et laissa tomber son épée. Il déclarait forfait.

Aussitôt, les pièces se rangèrent de part et d'autre de l'échiquier pour créer un couloir dans lequel s'engouffrèrent les compagnons.

\- A partir d'ici, c'est mon tour, intervint Séverus en s'avançant face au mur de flammes qui les avait accueilli.

Il s'approcha de la table qui supportait sept fioles de poison, s'empara de l'une d'elles et la jeta sur le feu qui s'éteignit sans laisser de trace.

\- Dire que j'ai dû résoudre cette énigme pour que Harry puisse continuer et que je revienne sur mes pas, murmura Hermione. Si j'avais su …

\- Ne soyez pas déçue, Hermione, lui dit Rogue. Peu de personnes auraient pu faire preuve de la logique nécessaire pour avancer.

La jeune femme rougit sous le compliment tandis que Harry dévalait déjà les marches vers le centre de la pièce au centre de laquelle se dressait autrefois le Miroir du Riséd. Il poussa un cri de frayeur en apercevant le corps immobile de Draco, reposant dans une flaque de sang. Il se précipita à ses côtés et le retourna avec la plus grande précaution.

Séverus s'agenouilla près de lui et lança un sort de diagnostic sur son corps. Il fit la grimace en voyant le parchemin se couvrir d'écriture.

\- Séverus ? interrogea Remus.

\- Contusions diverses, poignet brisé, doigts écrasés, … hémorragie interne due à des coups violents dans l'abdomen, probablement des coups de pied … Il a subi le _Doloris_, plusieurs fois … Et quelqu'un s'est visiblement acharné avec un couteau …

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite, dit Blaise.

\- Non, il faut d'abord soigner les lacérations, coupa Séverus. _Vulnera Sanentur … Vulnera Sanentur … Vulnera Sanentur …_

Après quelques minutes, chacun put voir les profondes coupures se refermer pour ne plus laisser que de fines lignes rosâtres. Heureusement, le contre-sort du _Sectum Sempra_ fonctionnait sur les lacérations faites avec une lame normale. Produire toutes ces coupures relevait d'un acharnement flirtant avec la folie meurtrière.

\- A toi de jouer, Harry, déclara Séverus en se redressant.

\- Pas ici ! Je vais le ramener dans sa chambre.

\- Non, va plutôt dans la Salle sur Demande. Poudlard pourra mieux vous y protéger, rétorqua le Maître des Potions. On viendra vous rejoindre plus tard.

\- Mais, comment va-t-il … commença Théo avant d'être interrompu par la disparition subite de Harry et de Draco.

\- Que … Où sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce …

\- Du calme ! claqua Séverus. Pas de panique, ils ont juste transplané jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande.

\- Transplaner ? Mais c'est impossible ! répondit Hermione.

\- Ecoutez, remontons d'abord et j'essaierai de vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

* HPDM *

Pendant que les six adolescents et les deux adultes retournaient dans les appartements du Professeur de Potions, Harry avait atteint la Salle sur Demande et allongé son compagnon sur le lit qui était apparu. Il le déshabilla rapidement avant de faire de même et de s'allonger tout contre lui.

Le cocon de magie se manifesta lentement jusqu'à englober les deux corps, les plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

* HPDM *

Séverus avait expliqué aux adolescents que Poudlard, qui se présentait comme une vieille grand-mère, avait proposé son aide à Harry. Elle l'avait alors autorisé à transplaner dans son enceinte, privilège qu'elle avait étendu à Draco et ses parents ainsi que lui-même. Elle lui apportait également son aide en surveillant Dumbledore et en restreignant ses déplacements.

Par contre, il refusa de les éclairer sur le fait qu'ils n'aient pas conduit Draco directement à l'infirmerie.

\- C'est à Harry de décider s'il veut vous en parler. Maintenant, je crois que vous devriez agir normalement et allez vaquer à vos occupations.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Blaise. Quelqu'un a enlevé Draco et l'a blessé. On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire.

\- Parce que si c'est vraiment Dumbledore qui est derrière tout ça, comme nous le pensons, intervint Hermione, il ne faut pas que nous le laissions voir qu'on le soupçonne.

\- Hmm, continua Pansy. Si nous agissons comme si tout était normal, il ne pourra pas cacher sa réaction quand Draco réapparaîtra frais comme une rose.

\- En effet, reprit Remus. Il a clairement laissé Draco dans cette salle, pensant qu'il n'en sortirait pas. Reste à savoir s'il a agi seul ou s'il a été aidé.

Personne ne releva la déclaration, mais un nom flottait dans tous les esprits.

\- Si on parle bien de la personne que je crois, il ne pourra pas cacher sa surprise à la réapparition de Draco, déclara Neville, les épaules affaissées à cette idée.

\- Je crois qu'on ne doit plus se faire la moindre illusion sur lui, tu sais, le consola Hermione. Je ne sais pas s'il a été manipulé ou s'il agit de sa propre volonté, mais on ne pourra plus jamais lui faire confiance, pour quoi que ce soit.

La tristesse était telle que Blaise s'approcha pour l'enlacer et la réconforter. Luna passa également les bras autour du cou du Gryffondor et lui chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

\- Tu as raison, Luna, lui dit-il. Un jour, il paiera pour ses actes. On paie toujours, un jour ou l'autre.

Ainsi que prévu, ils s'occupèrent le reste de la journée. Lorsque quelqu'un leur demandait où étaient Harry et Draco, ils répondaient simplement qu'ils ne savaient pas. Ils s'inquiétaient parce que Draco avait posé un lapin à Harry alors qu'ils avaient prévu de fêter la Saint-Valentin ensemble. En ne voyant pas arriver son amoureux, Harry avait reconnu qu'ils avaient eu quelques mots la veille, avant la fête chez les Gryffondor. Il en avait donc déduit que Draco lui tirait la tête et il avait préféré rester seul dans son coin.

Certains élèves firent preuve de compassion à la nouvelle. Par contre, une tête rousse et dégingandée ne put s'empêcher de sourire méchamment avant de s'éclipser discrètement – enfin aussi discrètement qu'un grand échalas rouge et maladroit puisse le faire. Sa sortie n'échappa pas aux conspirateurs qui échangèrent un regard entendu.

* HPDM *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry émergea lentement de sa transe de guérison. Son très léger mouvement réveilla son compagnon qui poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand il aperçut la masse de cheveux en bataille. Le son fit se relever la tête brune et aussitôt les émeraudes étincelèrent de joie à la vue des yeux d'argent.

\- Bonjour, mon ange, souffla Draco en prenant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis en un tendre baiser.

\- Bonjour, mon petit dragon, murmura Harry lorsqu'ils durent se détacher, en manque d'air. Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie … encore ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- Je suis soulagé que tu aies pu me retrouver. Je sais juste que je m'étais assoupi. Je me suis réveillé sans être tout à fait conscient. Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, j'ai été plongé dans le noir et je n'ai même plus rien entendu. J'imagine que quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre et m'a jeté un sort d'aveuglement et de silence.

\- Quand tu n'es pas arrivé pour notre rendez-vous, je suis allé chez toi. Il n'y avait rien, mais j'ai trouvé ça par terre, dit-il en lui tendant le médaillon que Draco s'empressa de passer à son cou. On a ensuite été voir Séverus, mais il ne savait pas non plus où tu étais. J'ai interrogé Poudlard qui m'a dit que tu étais toujours dans l'enceinte du Château. Grâce à Remus et à la carte des Maraudeurs, on a pu voir Dumbledore venir te chercher pour t'emmener loin dans les sous-sols du Château. Par chance, Hermione et moi savions où il avait pu te cacher. On t'a retrouvé dans une salle, blessé, inconscient et je t'ai ramené ici pour te soigner. Mais, sais-tu qui t'a battu ?

\- Non, j'étais sourd et aveugle. Après un chemin qui m'a semblé difficile, on m'a jeté brutalement au sol, puis quelqu'un a commencé à me frapper, donner des coups de poing et de pied. J'ai aussi subi le _Doloris._ Et puis après, j'ai senti quelque chose de froid courir sur ma peau. Au début je ne sentais rien puis ça a commencé à piquer. C'est après que j'ai compris qu'on m'avait coupé, en sentant le sang chaud couler.

\- Séverus t'a soigné pour ça. Il a pu utiliser un contre-sort d'un sortilège de découpe.

\- Donc, on sait juste que Dumbledore est impliqué, rien d'autre ?

\- Non, mais je peux t'assurer que te voir réapparaître en pleine forme va déstabiliser ceux qui ont fait ça.

\- Je veux bien le croire. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Seize heures. Pourquoi ?

\- On a juste le temps qu'il faut pour prévenir les autres et se préparer pour le Bal.

\- Le Bal ? Mais non, tu dois te reposer…

\- Harry, le coupa Draco, tu m'as soigné, je suis en pleine forme ! Et j'ai hâte de voir la déconfiture du poulet au citron, termina-t-il dans un sourire vengeur.

Avec un soupir, Harry se leva et envoya un message à leurs amis. Heureusement que Hermione avait pu leur trouver un nouveau système. Il tapota sa montre qui chauffa légèrement. Ne restait plus qu'à patienter un peu.

Sentant son amant légèrement déçu, Draco s'approcha et l'enlaça par la taille, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est juste que … Je ne veux pas qu'on te blesse à cause de moi et …

\- Attends ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! S'il y a un coupable, c'est ce foutu Dumby !

\- Je sais mais …

\- Harry, je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il a pavoisé toute la journée. Le seul truc auquel il ne s'attendait probablement pas, c'est que tu disparaisses toi aussi.

\- En effet ! intervint la voix enjouée de Hermione qui entrait suivie des cinq autres. Draco, tu vas bien ?

\- A merveille, grâce à mon médecin particulier, dit-il en échangeant un regard brûlant avec un Survivant cramoisi.

\- Bon sang mon vieux ! Si tu savais comme on a eu la trouille en te trouvant là-bas, lui dit Blaise.

\- Et c'était une erreur de taille pour Dumbledore, claqua la voix de Séverus qui arrivait avec Remus, Minerva et Senthor.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas qui m'a embarqué. J'ai été placé sous sort de silence et d'aveuglement. Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu.

\- J'imagine que nous sommes ici pour parler de la suite des évènements ? reprit Séverus.

\- Oui, parrain. On va se rendre au bal !

\- Par Merlin, le vieux poulet décharné va en faire une attaque ! souffla Pansy.

\- Espérons que Weasley le suive de près alors, grinça Neville.

\- Ron ? interrogea Harry.

\- On l'a aperçu plusieurs fois à roder autour de nous, répondit-il. Il cherchait à savoir où vous étiez toi et Draco, mais ne nous a rien demandé.

\- On a fait courir le bruit que vous vous étiez disputé hier soir et que vous « boudiez » chacun dans votre coin, expliqua Blaise.

\- Un Malefoy ne boude pas … commença Draco indigné.

\- … il se targue d'indifférence hautaine, s'écrièrent tous les autres en chœur, accentuant de ce fait la moue boudeuse du blondinet.

\- Alors, que faisons-nous ? demanda Théo.

\- On se prépare pour le Bal. Harry et moi ferons une entrée bien remarquée !

* HPDM *

Au dîner, la Grande Salle avait été décoré pour l'occasion et les longues tables habituelles avaient laissé la place à une multitude de tables rondes. Ils s'aperçurent que Dumbledore tournait autour des tables, semblant à l'affut de nouvelles.

\- Alors, jeunes gens, vous vous amusez bien ? demanda-t-il en arborant son sourire de grand papy gâteau.

\- Beaucoup Monsieur, répondit poliment Hermione.

\- Et Harry et Draco ne sont pas avec vous ?

\- Non Monsieur. On ne les a pas vus depuis ce matin, quand Draco n'est pas venu à leur rendez-vous. Ils se sont disputés hier soir et je crois qu'ils ont préféré rester à l'écart.

\- Oh ce n'est sûrement pas grave. Vous savez ce que c'est, les amours d'adolescents n'ont qu'un temps. Ce n'est qu'une petite incartade sans importance, une petite expérience avant de se remettre dans le droit chemin. D'ici peu, Harry rencontrera une gentille petite sorcière et oubliera rapidement son égarement passager.

Le Directeur s'éloigna tout sourire, suintant de suffisance et d'hypocrisie. A la table, les élèves étaient suffoqués d'indignation. D'autres convives avaient également perçu les paroles du vieil homme et le suivaient d'un regard exaspéré.

A ce moment, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand, dévoilant Harry et Draco, éblouissants. Royaux, ils s'avancèrent entre les tables et prirent place aux côtés de leurs amis. Aussitôt, la comédie démarra, tandis qu'un Dumbledore au bord de l'apoplexie se rapprochait d'un pas légèrement chancelant.

\- Harry, Draco ! Où étiez-vous ? On vous a cherché toute la journée ? s'exclama Pansy.

\- A ton avis, Pans' ? On a fêté la Saint-Valentin à notre manière, suggéra Draco, provoquant l'étouffement d'un roux qui s'était rapprochée furtivement – autant que faire se peut, bien sûr.

\- Quoi de mieux que les bras aimants de l'être aimé pour célébrer l'Amour, chantonna Luna en se lovant dans les bras de Neville qui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, Luna, répondit Draco en enlaçant possessivement Harry.

\- Messieurs, puis-je savoir ce que vous avez fait pendant toute la journée ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Non, répondit froidement Draco.

\- Je vous somme de me répondre ! dit-il en scrutant attentivement le Serpentard.

\- Je n'ai pas a justifié de mon emploi du temps devant vous. Je n'ai enfreint aucun règlement et vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai pas quitté l'enceinte de l'école. Mon temps libre et ce que j'en fais ne concerne que moi.

\- Harry ?

\- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre non plus. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, en dehors du strict programme scolaire, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi. Si j'ai envie de rester seul toute la journée, c'est mon problème.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda la voix de McGonnagal, accompagnée des autres professeurs.

A ces mots, ils se rendirent compte qu'un attroupement s'était formé autour des protagonistes.

\- Le directeur souhaite savoir ce que nous avons fait de notre journée, lui répondit obligeamment Draco.

\- Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? Il s'agit de leur temps libre, que je sache. A moins qu'ils n'aient commis une infraction au règlement, auquel cas nous n'avons pas été mis au courant comme cela aurait dû être fait, s'enquit Séverus de sa voix froide.

\- Personne ne les a vus de la journée et cela a inquiété chacun. Je voudrais juste savoir …

\- Comme l'a dit le professeur Rogue, c'est leur vie privée. Ils n'ont aucune raison de se justifier, coupa Minerva.

Se sentant en minorité, Dumbledore s'éloigna d'un pas raide. Il sortit de la Grande Salle en bousculant plusieurs élèves pour aller trouver refuge dans son bureau. Au passage, il fit un signe à Ron pour qu'il le suive.

* HPDM *

\- Entrez, cria-t-il lorsqu'un coup retentit à la porte.

Ron pénétra dans la pièce et toisa le vieux Citronné d'un air méfiant. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas devant son bureau, pestant à mi-voix.

\- T'es vraiment un incapable ! Comment a-t-il réussi à sortir de cette salle ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de le supprimer ?

\- Et je l'ai laissé pour mort ! Il faisait une hémorragie massive quand je suis parti, des coupures profondes sur tout le corps.

\- Eh bien, on ne dirait pas ! Il semble encore plus en forme qu'avant ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tout simplement achevé ?

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faciliter sa mort. Il a perverti Potter. A cause de ça, il s'est détourné de ma sœur qui est maintenant enchaînée au Terrier, privée de sa baguette. Le Conseil familial l'a condamnée à l'unanimité.

\- Et à ton avis, crétin, qui vont-ils soupçonner ? Ils savent tous les deux que tu as soutenu ta sœur. Et subitement, c'est cet arrogant blondinet qui est retrouvé battu à mort.

\- Il ne sait rien. Vous l'avez vous-même rendu sourd et aveugle ! Et puis, comment est-ce qu'il a réussi à sortir de là ? Et qui l'a soigné si vite ?

\- On s'en fout du pourquoi ou du comment ! Ils ont déjà des soupçons, entre Gringotts et le département de l'Enfance Magique. Potter échappe à mon contrôle. J'ai déjà perdu sa fortune, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon atout pour abattre Voldemort et prendre sa place.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à vous démerdez tout seul. J'ai déjà suffisamment d'ennuis à cause de vous. J'ai perdu tout l'argent que j'avais gagné. J'avais planifié d'épouser Hermione pour engendrer mes enfants, même si c'est une sang-de-bourbe. Je l'aurai brisée une fois qu'elle aurait été mienne et j'aurai pu démarrer une dynastie puissante, mais à cause de vous, je l'ai perdue. Il faudra déjà que je trouve un moyen pour me débarrasser de l'autre Serpentard et la récupérer. Et il n'y a que ça qui m'intéresse, alors oubliez-moi !

A ces mots, Ron fit volte-face et voulut sortir, mais la porte lui échappa des mains et claqua violemment. Aussitôt, il fut plaqué durement sur le panneau de bois, le corps immobilisé par celui du Directeur.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, sale petit morveux ! Tu as peut-être de quoi me dénoncer, mais moi aussi, je dispose de moyens de pression contre toi, susurra Dumbledore en écartant fébrilement la robe de sorcier avant de glisser des mains agressives sur le ventre du rouquin pour défaire son pantalon et le lui arracher.

\- Nnn …

\- La ferme, hurla le vieux fou. Soumets-toi ou je te jure que c'est ton corps que l'on retrouvera dans la salle des sous-sols … à moins que je ne t'y garde attaché ? Je suis sûr que l'on pourra encore bien s'amuser … pour un temps du moins.

La suite se perdit dans un gémissement de douleur et un halètement de plaisir malsain.

* HPDM *

La soirée avait continué dans une merveilleuse ambiance romantique. Draco avait tiré un Harry légèrement récalcitrant sur la piste de danse et s'était fondu dans ses bras sous les regards amusés et affectueux de leurs amis. Blaise n'avait pas tardé à faire de même avec Hermione, Neville et Luna les suivants de peu. Pansy et Théo avaient également rejoint les couples, mais ils maintenaient une distance amicale entre eux.

Ce n'est que lors de la dernière danse que Harry reprit en quelque sorte le contrôle de la situation. Avec un bref salut de la tête envers leurs amis, il entraîna Draco vers la sortie. Ils parcoururent les couloirs rapidement, s'arrêtant pour échanger des baisers brûlants lorsque l'urgence se faisait sentir. Draco avait glissé une main sous la chemise de son ange et caressait ses reins avec application, amenant le Gryffondor à accélérer le pas.

Arrivé aux appartements du Serpentard, Harry poussa son amant sur le lit, lui intimant le silence en glissant amoureusement sa langue dans sa bouche. Tout en taquinant ses lèvres, il commença à l'effeuiller lentement, léchant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait.

Il tortura longuement les tétons sensibles, pesant de tout son poids sur les hanches de son amant pour lui interdire de bouger. Celui-ci haletait et se contorsionnait, appréciant au plus haut point les attentions de son compagnon. Harry continua sa descente, dessinant un chemin humide vers le nombril qu'il embrassa avec dévotion, mimant de sa langue un acte qu'il accomplirait bien plus tard.

Lentement, il baissa le pantalon, laissant le sous-vêtement soyeux en place, garant de la « vertu » de sa victime, gardien du membre suppliant. Il glissa le long des longues jambes, titillant la peau fine à l'intérieur des cuisses, le creux sensible des genoux. Il caressa les mollets et les chevilles avant de venir suçoter les orteils.

Forçant Draco à s'allonger sur le ventre, il reprit son chemin en sens inverse, ses caresses massant lentement les muscles déjà liquéfiés. Il pétrit avec tendresse les muscles fessiers, empêchant avec fermeté le blondinet de les pousser encore plus vers lui. Il remonta vers les épaules, glissant sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale, traçant une ligne de feu jusqu'à la nuque qu'il mordilla doucement. S'étendant de tout son long, il simula les mouvements qui apporteraient une délivrance plus qu'attendue de part et d'autre. Il taquina le lobe des oreilles tour à tour avant de se redresser et de retourner une nouvelle fois son amant et de s'allonger sur son corps, ravissant les lèvres suppliantes.

D'un informulé, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et du boxer devenu encombrant, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir aigu à leurs deux gorges. Il amena Draco à écarter les jambes en appuyant plus fortement son bassin contre le sien et glissant sa main entre leurs deux corps, se saisit de leurs virilités gonflées pour les caresser. Se faisant, il saisit de son autre main la main de Draco et la porta à ses lèvres afin de sucer ses doigts avant de les présenter devant son intimité. Lentement, il le poussa à insérer son index, tout en continuant ses mouvements de façon un peu plus saccadée, perdant un peu le rythme devant la montée du plaisir.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, comprenant avec un temps de retard les intentions de son amant. Ancrant son regard dans les prunelles émeraude noyées par le plaisir. Il ajouta doucement son majeur, suivi de son index, et entama un mouvement de ciseaux pour assouplir l'antre de son amant.

Hoquetant sous l'afflux de sensations, le brun dégagea la main de son compagnon et se redressa pour se placer à califourchon sur celui-ci. Plongeant son regard dans le lac de mercure tourbillonnant, il se laissa lentement glisser sur le membre turgescent. Avec un soupir, il emprisonna le sexe de ce dernier dans son fourreau, s'immobilisant sur ses hanches, stabilisant sa position en posant ses mains sur la poitrine aimée.

Imperceptiblement, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, montant et descendant sur la hampe tendue. Par à-coup, il roula son bassin, tentant de trouver l'angle idéal pour pouvoir heurter sa prostate. Haletant, Draco voulut tendre la main pour étreindre le membre de Harry, mais celui-ci lui saisit les mains et les ramena au-dessus de sa tête sur l'oreiller, s'étirant sur le corps du blond, modifiant ainsi sa position. La pénétration devint plus légère, mais permit soudainement une pression plus accrue sur le petit organe si sensible.

Tout en gardant un rythme très lent, Harry emmena Draco au Septième Ciel. C'est les yeux dans les yeux que les deux amants atteignirent la jouissance suprême avant de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	38. Chapter 38 Le Tournoi

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Le Tournoi**

Les jours continuaient à s'écouler dans le calme, les mauvais souvenirs de Draco ayant été remplacés par les démonstrations plus qu'éloquentes de Harry.

Tandis que les cours se déroulaient dans la plus grande concentration, sans la moindre intervention du Directeur, l'excitation commençait à monter chez les élèves. Ainsi qu'il l'avait proposé, Senthor organisait le fameux tournoi de duel, avec l'aide des Directeurs de Maison.

Afin de ne pas empiéter sur les programmes d'éducation, la manifestation se déroulerait durant les vacances de printemps. Outre l'aspect amusant, il permettrait aussi de servir de base de révision en vue des examens de fin d'année. Nombre d'élèves avaient déjà prévenus qu'ils resteraient au Château pour cette période.

Les professeurs n'avaient jamais autant été sollicités que durant cette période. Tous avaient à cœur de revoir au mieux les matières qui pourraient se révéler être utiles lors des duels. McGonagall, Flitwick et bien sûr Senthor se retrouvaient fréquemment accostés dans les couloirs pour répondre aux questions théoriques ou parfois pratiques de leurs élèves.

Si Rogue et Chourave étaient moins demandés pour cet évènement précis, les sixièmes années ne manquaient pas de les interroger également, puisqu'ils continuaient à leurs présenter les cours dans l'optique d'une utilité durant la guerre contre Voldemort.

Au vu du nombre d'étudiants inscrits, les professeurs avaient décidés de créer six groupes, cinq qui correspondraient aux premières années, le sixième regroupant les élèves des deux dernières classes. Le gagnant de chaque année serait ensuite intégré au groupe de l'année supérieure. Si les septièmes avaient grogné de dédain en entendant qu'ils devraient se mesurer à leurs cadets, les sixièmes, quant à eux, étaient ravis. Ils tenaient là la preuve que leurs professeurs les estimaient capables de battre leurs aînés.

Dumbledore se montrant réticent, même si personne ne tenait compte de son avis, le Tournoi se tiendrait dans le stade de Quidditch plutôt que la Grande Salle. Les gradins serviraient aux spectateurs, bien sûr, tandis que six longues estrades seraient installées sur la pelouse.

Le seul bémol était que les familles et amis n'avaient pas été invité à assister au Tournoi. La sécurité des élèves était la priorité absolue, et il y avait bien trop de risques à ce que Voldemort profite de la présence de certains parents mangemorts pour infiltrer l'école.

Le dernier jour de cours se termina dans une atmosphère étonnement studieuse, de même que le week-end qui suivit. Alors que tous les professeurs s'attendaient à devoir gérer des débordements, les élèves s'étaient simplement répartis par petits groupes dans les nombreuses salles du Château ou dans le Parc. Ils revoyaient encore une fois leurs sortilèges ou s'avançaient dans leurs devoirs, planifiaient les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année. Les frontières entre les Maisons, mais aussi celles entre les années, avaient disparus. L'entre-aide s'était répandue dans toute l'école. Il n'était pas rare de voir les plus âgés assistés les plus jeunes. Ceux réputés être plus fort dans une matière apportaient leur soutien aux autres.

En fait, le sectarisme entre les Maisons n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Les étudiants s'étaient unis, tant au niveau de leurs études que dans la probabilité de combats futurs.

Installés sous le saule pleureur, en bordure du lac, les huit amis discutaient gaiement du futur tournoi. Allongé dans l'herbe, Harry avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de Drago qui en profitait pour fourrager dans la masse de cheveux noirs. De temps à autre, le Gryffondor laissait échapper une sorte de ronronnement discret, preuve du bien-être qu'il ressentait. Hermione était tranquillement lovée dans les bras de Blaise qui débattait avec Pansy et Théo sur les futurs vainqueurs de duel. Neville suivait la discussion avec un sourire, tout en observant du coin de l'œil Luna, comme toujours plongée dans ses rêveries.

\- De toute façon, on sait tous qui sera le grand vainqueur, déclara Draco avec une grande assurance. La question est de savoir qui il choisira ensuite d'affronter !

En effet, le grand gagnant du tournoi aurait la possibilité, s'il le souhaitait, d'affronter une personne de son choix. Les pronostics allaient bon train et plusieurs élèves de septième avaient déjà fait part de leur intention. Cela faisait beaucoup rire les camarades de classe de Harry qui n'avaient aucun doute quant à celui qui serait le champion du tournoi.

\- Et qui souhaite-tu confronter, mon ange ? interrogea Harry

Draco se figea à ces mots et baissa les yeux sur le Survivant qui gardait un air parfaitement impassible, les yeux clos. Blaise pouffa en voyant l'expression perdue de son ami.

\- Mais, … mais je … je ne vais pas … balbutia le Serpentard, complètement déstabilisé.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres du brun, alertant son compagnon.

\- Espèce de … Tu sais parfaitement que c'est toi qui va gagner, abruti ! s'écria Draco en repoussant Harry pour se relever.

Harry poussa un grognement de douleur feinte, sous les rires des autres, avant de se redresser brusquement et de se jeter sur Draco pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier se tortillait en tous sens pour lui échapper, sans résultat.

\- Désolé, mon ange, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant, souffla Harry en agrippant les poignets de Draco, les plaquant au sol au-dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est pas drôle, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

\- Si, ça l'est !

Et pour couper court à la discussion, Harry prit possession des lèvres boudeuses. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la froideur de Draco laisse place à la chaleur, sous les sifflements appréciateurs de Théo et de Blaise.

\- Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasses ! claqua une voix

Harry releva la tête et fixa un moment Ron Weasley, rouge écarlate, qui les observait avec dégoût. Se redressant, il aida Draco à se rasseoir.

\- C'est une honte de voir une telle …

\- On ne t'a rien demandé, Weasmoche, le coupa Draco. Si on te dérange, t'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs si on y est !

\- Vous êtes vraiment des dépravés ! A se demander pourquoi on vous a pas encore exclus ! Vous êtes des larves totalement indignes de la magie ! Vous ne valez rien !

\- Et depuis quand une orientation sexuelle peut-elle influer sur les capacités magiques d'une personne, Ronald ? interrogea doucereusement Hermione.

\- Toi, salope, on t'a pas sonné ! Comme si une raclure comme toi pouvait battre un Sang-Pur.

Hermione pâlit à cette insulte tandis que les cinq garçons se relevaient, pointant leur baguette sur le rouquin.

\- A ce que je vois, Monsieur Weasley, intervint une voix glaciale, plein de mépris, des leçons de politesse vous sont encore nécessaires. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour provocations délibérées et insultes gratuites, déclara Séverus.

\- Et vous serez en retenue tous les week-end jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec Monsieur Rusard, Monsieur Weasley, puisqu'être déjà privé de vos soirées ne suffit manifestement pas, continua Mc Gonagall, les yeux étincelants de colère. Et vous serez également interdit de participation au tournoi.

\- Attendez, professeur, l'interrompit Blaise. Laissez-le participer.

\- Et pourquoi devrions-nous faire cela, Monsieur Zabini.

\- Il est tellement persuadé d'être le meilleur. Laissez-le nous le prouver. S'il croit vraiment ces inepties, il n'aura aucun mal à gagner le tournoi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et je t'écraserai comme le cafard que tu es, éructa Ron.

\- Weasley, taisez-vous ! tonna Minerva. Très bien, Monsieur Zabini, il participera, mais je compte sur vous pour lui démontrer ses torts.

La mâchoire des cinq Serpentard se fracassa au sol à la dernière remarque du professeur Mc Gonagall tandis que Ron blêmissait en tournant les talons.

Alors que les deux adultes s'éloignaient dignement, les adolescents s'observèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Voilà un nouvel enjeu auquel personne ne s'était attendu.

* HPDM *

Le lundi matin, la Grande Salle bruissait d'excitation. Le tournoi débuterait à 10h, et tant les élèves que les professeurs étaient impatients.

A la table principale, Dumbledore observait toute cette agitation d'un mauvais œil. Il aurait voulu pouvoir annuler toute cette mascarade, mais le Conseil de l'Ecole ne l'avait pas écouté. Depuis la parution des articles dans le _Chicaneur_, les représentants du Conseil était sur son dos, discutant chaque petite décision. Il ne doutait pas que Lucius Malefoy soit caché derrière toutes ses manœuvres d'intervention dans son école.

Ron se pavanait, sûr de lui alors que tous l'observaient avec pitié ou mépris. Où donc avait-il été pêché l'idée qu'il pourrait remporter la victoire ? Il avait toujours été un sorcier moyen, voire même médiocre.

En fait, si le rouquin était si certain de pouvoir « écraser ces monstres », comme il le pensait, c'est parce que le directeur lui-même avait veillé à sa formation. Depuis les événements désastreux du bal de la Saint-Valentin, il passait toutes ses heures de liberté dans les appartements de Dumbledore, partageant son temps entre un entrainement rigoureux, apprenant des sorts à la limite de la légalité, et le paiement en nature de cet enseignement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudainement pour laisser passage à Cornélius Fudge et sa suite. Le Ministre de la Magie fit une légère pause sur le seuil afin de bien se faire reconnaître par tous puis s'engagea entre les tables, distribuant çà et là des sourires bienveillants. Il était suivi par quelques membres du Magenmagot, dont Amélia Bones qui salua Harry de loin. Le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Gawain Robards était également présent. Kingsley Schackelbott, Tonks et Maugrey Fol'Oeil les accompagnaient.

Neville déglutit bruyamment en apercevant la silhouette qui se profilait derrière le Ministre. Augusta Londubat en personne s'était déplacée jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle devisait gaiement avec Griselda Marchbanks.

\- Neville ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry qui avait vu son ami pâlir.

\- Oui, c'est juste que … Ma grand-mère est là ! souffla-t-il.

\- Avec la vieille Marchbanks, compléta Draco qui reprit devant l'air interrogateur des autres. C'est la présidente de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait des officiels aujourd'hui, dit Hermione.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'était vraiment prévu. Regardez la tête de Dumby, déclara Pansy.

Dumbledore s'était subitement redressé, le visage dur, lançant un regard noir vers ses Directeurs de Maison. Cependant, ceux-ci semblaient également un peu interloqués par la présence de Fudge à l'école.

\- Dumbledore, mon cher, salua ce dernier avec un énorme sourire narquois. Je suis ravi de pouvoir assister à cette compétition amicale. Quelle merveilleuse idée d'avoir organiser cela !

\- Ministre Fudge, répondit Albus du bout des lèvres, les dents serrées. Je ne crois pas que les élèves aient suffisamment de temps pour de tels enfantillages. Leurs études devraient …

\- Allons, allons, Dumbledore. Quoi de mieux pour motiver les troupes que de leur offrir de telles opportunités. Nous devons donc en remercier le professeur EagleKnight !

\- C'est pour cette raison que je suis venue aujourd'hui, ajouta Mrs Marchbanks. Nous avons trouvé cette idée très intéressante à l'Académie. Nous nous demandions si cela ne serait pas une piste à suivre pour un peu dépoussiérer les examens de Buses et d'Aspic.

\- Nous avions un peu la même idée au Bureau des Aurors, déclara Gawain Robards. Cela pourrait nous permettre de repérer les éléments prometteurs pour une future formation, comme une sorte d'examen d'entrée.

Il me semble, en outre, intervint Mrs Londubat, que ce petit tournoi a eu des effets plus que satisfaisants sur la cohésion de cette vénérable institution.

En effet, ma chère amie, intervint Griselda. Je ne crois pas avoir vu une telle entre-aide dans ses murs depuis au moins 1956.

A ces mots, Albus se renfrogna visiblement.

« Mais avec quoi elle vient cette vieille chèvre ! Elle ose remettre en cause la manière dont je dirige cette école, moi, le Grand Albus Dumbledore ! »

\- Alors, Albus, expliquez-nous comment cela va se passer ? demanda Cornélius.

\- …

\- Si vous le permettez, Mesdames, Messieurs, intervint Minerva. Les professeurs EagleKnight, Flitwick et Rogue ainsi que moi-même avons veillé à l'organisation des prochains jours. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous allons déjà nous rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch où sont installées les estrades de duel et vous expliquer tout cela en marchant.

\- Et si vous êtes d'accord, vous pourriez nous servir de juges supplémentaires ? demanda Senthor, en présentant galamment son bras aux deux vieilles dames qui rosirent toutes deux de plaisir.

Ce fut le signal de départ. Les élèves attendirent patiemment que les adultes aient quitté la Grande Salle pour leur emboîter le pas avant de s'égailler dans le parc.

Seul à la table, Albus se rassit lourdement avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne un minimum de contrôle et dans quelques jours, ce serait le cas.

Quoi qu'il s'imagine, Ron était très loin de faire le poids et Dumbledore n'avait aucun doute quant au vainqueur. Et ce vainqueur, il se ferait une joie de l'écraser dans quelques jours pour lui montrer qui dirigeait et qui se soumettait. Avec un méchant rictus, Albus se redressa et sortit à son tour pour aller prendre place dans les gradins.

* HPDM *

Les tribunes étaient assaillies par les élèves, les conversations et les rires résonnaient dans le stade. Senthor se place au milieu du terrain et après s'être jeté un Sonorus, il donna les explications sur le déroulement du Tournoi.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Nous allons bientôt débuter le Tournoi de Duel de Poudlard. Comme vous pouvez le voir, six estrades ont été installées sur votre terrain de Quidditch. Rassurez-vous, tout sera remis en état pour le prochain match.  
Les élèves s'affronteront année par année pour les cinq premières, les sixième et septième années seront regroupés. Le gagnant de chaque année pourra, s'il le désire, défier les élèves de l'année supérieure. J'insiste, cela n'est pas une obligation, chaque année aura son vainqueur.  
Nous aurons le plaisir de compter le Premier Ministre Fudge, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Mr Robards et la Présidente de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques parmi les juges qui veilleront au respect des règles d'engagement que je vais vous communiquer dans un instant.  
Concernant le déroulement de la compétition, nous allons bien sûr débuter avec les premières années, ensuite les secondes et ainsi de suite. En fonction de la rapidité des duels, nous déciderons au fur et à mesure de continuer ou de reporter la suite de la compétition au lendemain.  
Voici donc les règles à suivre :

* Le non-respect des règles classiques de duel entraînera une disqualification immédiate. Cela sous-entend entre autre, pas comportements insultants, pas de remarques désobligeantes, conformité du salut et considération du timing pour le positionnement.

* Aucun sort de Magie Noire ne sera autorisé.

* La perte de sa baguette, l'immobilisation ou l'inconscience sanctionneront la fin du combat.

* Un affrontement ne dépassera pas quinze minutes. Si aucun gagnant n'est déterminé après ce délai, les juges délibèreront et désigneront le gagnant suivant la qualité de réalisation des sorts, et ce jugement ne pourra en aucun cas être contesté.

Nous allons donc débuter avec les premières années que j'invite à nous rejoindre sur la pelouse.

Une cavalcade se fit entendre tandis qu'une petite cinquantaine d'étudiants dévalaient des gradins. Ils se regroupèrent autour des professeurs qui les séparèrent en six groupes sous l'œil amusé des juges nouvellement intronisés.

Il fallut moins de deux heures pour désigner le champion des premières années, un tout petit Serdaigle, Miles Frobisher, qui avait simplement désarmé son adversaire, un Serpentard, en lui lançant un _Hilarius Hystericus_. Le pauvre Vert et Argent riait tellement qu'il en avait simplement lâché sa baguette pour pouvoir se tenir les côtes.

Aucun duel n'avait dépassé les trois minutes.

L'heure du repas approchant, le Tournoi fut suspendu pour reprendre après le déjeuner.

A quatorze heures sonnantes, les deuxièmes années patientaient déjà auprès des estrades. Miles avait décliné l'opportunité de rejoindre leur groupe. Les duels furent un rien plus élaborés que pour les plus jeunes, durant parfois cinq minutes, et le gagnant ne fut connu qu'en fin de journée, le soleil d'avril déclinant doucement derrière la Forêt Interdite. Minnie Santiago, une Gryffondor avait lancé un _Jambencoton_ sur James Tonner, un poufsouffle. En tombant, celui-ci s'était fracturé le nez et avait perdu connaissance.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance euphorique. Les élèves s'interpellaient de table en table, commentaient les duels qui avaient eu lieu dans la journée, félicitant les participants et se lançant dans les pronostics de la prochaine journée.

Regroupés à la table des Serpentard, Harry, Draco et leurs amis discutaient tranquillement en savourant leur repas. Un peu plus tôt, ils avaient été abordés par la terrible grand-mère de Neville qui lui avait pourtant fait part de ses plus sincères encouragements.

\- Je n'imagine pas que tu puisses battre Harry, mon enfant, mais je suis certaine que tu feras de ton mieux pour honorer tes parents et ta famille.

\- Et je peux vous assurer qu'il saura se montrer digne de vous, Madame, intervint Senthor qui s'était approché, faisant un peu plus rougir le mordu de botanique.

\- Quant à moi, je suis très curieuse de pouvoir observer cela de près, reprit Griselda. La journée d'aujourd'hui a été instructive et j'imagine que les suivantes le seront plus encore.

Alors que les desserts apparaissaient enfin, le Ministre de la Magie se leva et réclama l'attention.

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je tenais à vous remercier pour la journée d'aujourd'hui. Tous ceux qui ont participé aujourd'hui au Tournoi méritent toutes les félicitations. Un Moldu a un jour déclaré « L'important c'est de participé. », ce que vous avez tous fait avec un grand fair-play. Je me réjouis de constater que vous avez tous donné le meilleur de vous-même. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser profiter de ces agréables douceurs et vous souhaiter une bonne soirée. A demain.

Le Ministre et ses accompagnateurs sortirent tandis que Augusta et Griselda restaient sur place. Elles s'étaient arrangées avec Minerva pour pouvoir loger au Château.

Sous prétexte de prendre du repos, Harry entraîna Draco, sous les regards goguenards des autres, avant d'être suivis par Blaise et Hermione rougissante.

* HPDM *

Le mardi se déroula un peu sous le même schéma que le jour précédent. Les duels des troisièmes années se tinrent pendant la matinée. A midi et demi, Kévin Withby saucissonna Denis Crivey.

L'après-midi vit l'éviction de Kévin par Romilda Vane avec un _Furonculus_ particulièrement douloureux qui toucha les mains du jeune Serdaigle. Ce fut cependant Graham Wiltson de Serpentard qui empocha la victoire grâce à un _Confringo_ dirigé devant les pieds de la Gryffondor, entraînant sa chute.

Le mercredi matin, les élèves de cinquième étaient en ébullition. La matinée se déroula au rythme des rencontres, les stratégies beaucoup plus élaborées permettant aux protagonistes de se combattre pendant plus de dix minutes.

La cession continua durant l'après-midi. Ce n'est que vers seize heures que les deux derniers élèves en lice se retrouvèrent face à face sur l'estrade. Luna Lovegood avait brillamment déjoué tous ses adversaires. Sa présence en avait fait sourire plus d'un, certains, tel Ron, n'hésitant pas à ricaner méchamment. Son air rêveur et non concerné s'était révélé son plus grand atout.

Elle tenait négligemment sa baguette le long du corps, les yeux perdus dans les nuages, un sourire absent sur les lèvres. A l'autre extrémité de l'estrade, Gérald Faxon arborait un rictus méprisant. Roulant des épaules, le Serpentard se mit en position de salut. A peine le signal donné, il hurla un _Stupefix_ que Luna évita en effectuant un simple pas de côté. Interdit, le garçon fixa un instant la jeune Serdaigle avant de recommencer, criant encore plus fort. Et Luna fit un nouveau pas de côté.

Dans les gradins, les réactions étaient partagées. Certains ne pouvaient se retenir de rire, d'autres criaient à Luna de se défendre. Neville observait son amie avec un grand sourire confiant tandis que les autres observaient les diverses réactions de Faxon avec amusement.

Plus Luna semblait indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, plus le Serpentard s'énervait, jetant ses maléfices à tort et à travers. Soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse deviner, la jeune Serdaigle leva sa baguette et murmura un sort. Le silence se fit. Tous les regards se portèrent sur Faxon qui semblait continuer à s'égosiller, mais plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche. Luna l'avait fait taire d'un simple _Silencio_. Son adversaire pouvait brailler tant qu'il voulait, il était neutralisé.

Alors que Faxon s'apprêtait à charger physiquement la jeune fille, Senthor sauta sur l'estrade et l'immobilisa.

\- Vu que Monsieur Faxon est désormais dans l'incapacité de continuer ce duel de façon magique, puisqu'il a été efficacement réduit au silence et ne connaît pas les informulés, nous déclarons Luna Lovegood championne des cinquièmes années. Les duels des sixièmes et septièmes années se tiendront à partir de demain. Bonne soirée à tous.

Après un moment de stupeur, des cris de joie explosèrent dans les gradins. Très vite, Luna fut rejointe par Neville qui la souleva dans les airs avant de la reposer, les joues rouges d'embarras. Draco, Harry et les autres les entourèrent, félicitant chaudement leur jeune amie.

* HPDM *

Luna avait accepté de se présenter, un peu poussée par ses amis. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain, elle avait été prise à partie par Ron.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu serais capable de me battre, Loufoca ! déclara-t-il en reniflant de mépris.

\- Les Joncheruines t'embrouillent, Ronald. Ils ont fait alliance avec des Nargoles.

La déclaration de la Serdaigle déclencha les fous-rires de ses amis. Le Rouquin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et fit demi-tour, sifflant des menaces entre ses dents. Neville prit la main de Luna et l'entraina avec lui, déclarant que la jalousie rendait les êtres méprisables.

\- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, déclara Senthor, déclenchant les rires des spectateurs. Les mêmes règles restent toujours en vigueur, veillez donc à bien les respecter si vous ne voulez pas être disqualifié. Les duels d'aujourd'hui se feront par tirage au sort. Nous commencerons donc par Luna Lovegood, la Championne des Cinquièmes qui affrontera le candidat désigné par Monsieur le Ministre.

A ces mots, les élèves de dernière année arborèrent un sourire victorieux. Ceux qui devraient affronter un sixième étaient certains de sortir vainqueur. Ils avaient plus d'expérience, connaissaient plus de sorts. Que risquaient-ils face aux élèves de sixième ?

Leurs cadets souriaient également de toutes leurs dents. Ils savaient bien que les plus âgés se croyaient plus forts, mais ils leur réservaient de belles surprises.

Fudge s'empara du sac contenant le nom des inscrits. Il farfouilla un instant dedans avant de sortir un bout de papier.

\- L'adversaire de Miss Lovegood sera Ronald Weasley, de Gryffondor.

Des applaudissements explosèrent, encourageant clairement la jeune fille qui prenait place sur l'estrade. A son opposé, Ron agrippa sa baguette avec un sourire suffisant.

Le signal avait à peine retentit qu'il lançait un _Reducto_ sur les jambes de Luna, qui se contenta de sauter par-dessus le sort. Cela énerva le rouquin qui éructa les sorts suivants les uns après les autres. La Serdaigle les évitait tous avec grâce, son éternel sourire absent sur les lèvres.

En se rendant compte qu'il utilisait systématiquement des sortilèges visant à blesser, des protestations s'élevèrent dans les gradins. Les professeurs échangeaient des regards anxieux tandis que les juges honoraires fronçaient les sourcils. Le professeur Dumbledore avait arboré un petit rictus satisfait jusque-là, mais il commençait à se changer en grimace face à ce duel grotesque.

Weasley, hystérique, hurla un « _Delendo Spiritum_ » à l'encontre de la jeune fille, provoquant des hoquets d'horreur parmi les adultes, qui pointèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes vers les deux duellistes. Voyant leurs réactions, les élèves s'interrogèrent avec appréhension.

Indifférente aux réactions que le dernier sortilège de Ron avait déclenchées, Luna agita sa baguette et murmura. Alors que tous s'attendaient à ce que les cris du rouquin soient étouffés par un _Silencio_, celui-ci ramena vivement ses mains de part et d'autre sa tête. Après un instant d'incompréhension, les rires retentirent dans les gradins quand le Gryffondor fut forcé de lâcher sa baguette pour pouvoir tenir ses oreilles frétillantes.

Senthor sauta sur la plate-forme et s'approcha de Luna pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Après un signe à l'égard des autres professeurs et juges, il se tourna vers les gradins.

\- Nous déclarons Luna Lovegood vainqueur de ce duel suite à l'utilisation du _Folloreille_. Indépendamment de cette brillante tactique, Miss Lovegood aurait remporté ce combat suite à la disqualification de Ronald Weasley pour l'emploi de sortilèges visant à blesser délibérément son adversaire. De plus, le dernier sort aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences s'il avait atteint Miss Lovegood. Le _Delendo Spiritum_ consiste à effacer la conscience d'une personne, ne laissant plus qu'un simple corps physique.

Ron sauta de l'estrade et s'enfuit sous les huées de toute l'école. Un regard vers McGonagall lui avait appris qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte et le coup d'œil furieux de Dumbledore lui promettait le pire à leur prochaine rencontre.

Les duels reprirent, les juges désignant les protagonistes à tour de rôle. Cormac McLaggen fut opposé à Hermione. Lorsqu'il se présenta sur l'estrade, il lui jeta une œillade brûlante, cherchant à la séduire. Avec un air un peu dégoûté, la brunette lança un _Confundus_ foudroyant. Alors qu'il titubait désespérément en tentant d'accommoder sa vue, Hermione lui prit sa baguette des mains et la tendit à Senthor qui l'accepta avec un grand sourire. Elle quitta l'estrade sous les acclamations et fut accueillie par les félicitations de ses amis.

La compétition se prolongea toute la journée, avec juste une pause d'une heure pour permettre à chacun de se restaurer. En fin d'après-midi, toutes les septièmes années avaient été éliminées, à leur plus grand dam. Ne restaient en lice que Harry et son groupe d'amis, à l'exception de Luna qui s'était inclinée devant Kathie Bell et Neville qui avait mené trois rounds contre Dennis Derris, un Serdaigle. Ils durent être départagés par les juges qui accordèrent la victoire au septième année parce que l'un de ses sortilèges avait déséquilibré le Gryffondor pendant quelques secondes, manquant lui faire perdre sa baguette qu'il avait réussi à rattraper du bout des doigts.

\- Au vu de l'heure déjà avancée, nous allons remettre les derniers duels à demain. Les six participants s'affronteront à tour de rôle pour déterminer un classement. Le vainqueur de ce dernier tour pourra alors choisir de défier quelqu'un, qu'il s'agisse d'un élève ou d'un professeur.

* HPDM *

Le jeudi matin, les six amis furent escortés par toute l'école jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, à l'exception notable d'un rouquin que personne n'avait revu depuis la veille. Les paris allaient bon train, mais aucun ne portait sur Harry. Tout le monde était sûr qu'il finirait sur la première marche du Podium. C'était le reste du classement qui suscitait l'intérêt. La cote était en faveur de Draco pour la seconde place tandis que Blaise et Théo concourraient pour la troisième marche. Les filles avaient purement et simplement été reléguées en queue de peloton, ce qui ne leur plaisait guère.

Habitués à s'entraîner ensemble, ils avaient convenu de ne faire appel qu'à la magie habituelle. Bien que tous sachent qu'ils étudiaient la magie élémentale avec le professeur EagleKnight, ils avaient toujours veillé à ne pas montrer leurs capacités réelles durant les cours. Cependant, ils avaient énormément progressé dans l'utilisation des informulés, ce qui rendait les combats bien plus intéressants. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les effets d'un sort réussi que les spectateurs pouvaient en déterminer la nature. Les plus avertis pouvaient les reconnaitre par les mouvements de baguette, mais ceux-ci étaient parfois tellement rapides qu'ils en devenaient flous. Ils avaient également décidés de ne pas utiliser de sorts offensifs. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale, autant vraiment s'amuser et en profiter

Les premiers à s'affronter furent Théo et Pansy. La jeune fille remporta la rencontre lorsqu'elle réussit à transformer le bras de son adversaire en nageoire, le forçant ainsi à lâcher sa baguette. Elle n'était pas sortie elle-même indemne puisque sa peau était multicolore, ses cheveux transformés en plumes et elle souffrait d'une splendide crise de hoquet.

Blaise se fit relooker de la tête au pied par sa petite amie. Revancharde, Hermione ne lui épargna rien pour lui faire passer l'envie de se conduire comme un macho. Le métis se vit affubler d'une robe de cocktail décolleté, perché sur des talons aiguilles de dix centimètres qui mirent son équilibre en péril. Tandis qu'il tentait de lui lancer un _Rictus Sempra_, la jeune fille le foudroya d'un _Ongulus Capillus Augmento_. Aveuglé par ses cheveux qui touchaient maintenant le sol, Blaise perdit sa baguette, la longueur démesurée de ses ongles ne lui permettant plus de refermer les doigts sur l'artéfact magique. Avec un sourire victorieux, Hermione lui lança un dernier sortilège qui tressa sa nouvelle tignasse en lourdes nattes, ramassées sur les oreilles, à l'image de la Princesse Leia.

Harry et Draco montèrent sur l'estrade à leur tour.

\- Effrayé, Potter ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy

Ces déclarations déclenchèrent les rires de l'assistance. Tous se rappelaient encore avec précision le duel qui avait opposé les deux anciens ennemis lors de leur seconde année. Même Séverus se permit un léger sourire à ce souvenir.

Avec un sourire goguenard, Harry fit apparaître un serpent au pied du Serpentard. Draco leva un sourcil hautain, l'air de dire « Tu te fiches de moi, là ? » avant de faire disparaître le reptile d'un geste négligent de la main.

Les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir. Au début, il sembla qu'aucun n'atteignait sa cible puis on vit subitement Harry rétrécir. Le Survivant poussa un cri de colère lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son point de vue avait changé, lui faisant comprendre que Draco lui avait fait perdre plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Il contre-attaqua, transformant l'uniforme impeccable de son compagnon qui se retrouva affublé d'une taie d'oreiller – à sa taille bien sûr, il était le seul à pouvoir profiter du corps de son amant – ornée du blason des Poufsouffle, d'une paire de chaussettes en laine dépareillées et tire-bouchonnées sur ses chevilles et d'un superbe couvre-théière rouge et or posé en équilibre sur ses cheveux blonds.

Remarquant son nouvel accoutrement, Draco plissa les yeux d'un air vicieux et se vengea. Harry sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule et constata la disparition de ses vêtements. A leur place, il portait une couche-culotte géante et des chaussons roses. Lorsqu'il voulut crier, un énorme OUIN sorti de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se retrouve avec une tétine dans la bouche.

Les éclats de rire secouaient la foule tandis que les juges et professeurs observaient l'affrontement, médusés mais aussi particulièrement amusés par l'inventivité des deux jeunes hommes. Hilare, Senthor ne pouvait se retenir de glousser en remarquant l'air affligé de Séverus qui marmonait entre ses dents : « Lamentable ! »

Un nouveau mouvement de Harry retint l'attention de la foule qui se mit à observer attentivement le Serpentard. Petit à petit, ce dernier se transformait. Après un silence choqué, les commentaires fusèrent, les spectateurs totalement hilares.

Avec un petit sourire, Harry conjura un grand miroir en pied et le fit se poser devant Draco. Son reflet était la copie conforme de Dobby, seuls ses cheveux platines et ses yeux gris étaient encore reconnaissables. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il déclara forfait, jetant rageusement sa baguette aux pieds de Harry.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez applaudir le premier Champion du Tournoi de Poudlard, Harry Potter.  
Harry, nous te laissons la nuit pour réfléchir à la possibilité de défier quelqu'un. Tu nous donneras ta décision demain matin au petit-déjeuner.


	39. Chapter 39 Le Défi

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Le défi**

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves attendaient l'arrivée de Harry. Ils étaient impatients de savoir qui le Survivant allait choisir pour son duel. La plupart estimait qu'il défierait sûrement un professeur, et pourquoi pas le professeur EagleKnight. Certains s'attendaient plutôt à ce qu'il confronte Rogue. La Chauve-Souris des Cachots l'avait tellement humilié au cours des dernières années que ce serait une occasion en or pour lui rendre la monnaie de son gallion. Mais il était cependant clair que leurs relations avaient beaucoup évolué durant les derniers mois.

Lorsque le groupe d'amis fit son apparition, le silence se fit. Alors que Harry voulait tranquillement s'installer et profiter de son repas, Senthor le héla à travers la Salle. Avec un soupir, le Survivant vint à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Harry. Je crois que nous ne devrions pas faire attendre tes camarades plus longtemps. Plus vite tu auras fait part de ton choix, plus vite tu pourras aller déguster ces merveilleux croissants, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Hmm bon d'accord, répondit-il avant de se tourner face aux quatre tables. Alors, je ne veux pas vraiment défier quelqu'un en particulier, mais si l'un de vous veux m'affronter, qu'il se présente.

A ces mots, quelques élèves se redressèrent pour proposer leur candidature quand une voix des plus reconnaissables s'éleva derrière Harry. Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre dans toute la salle tandis que les concurrents potentiels se rasseyaient, dépités et déstabilisés.

\- Moi, je souhaiterais te défier lors d'un duel, Harry.

Lentement, le Gryffondor se retourna pour plonger dans les orbes bleus du Directeur. Albus Dumbledore s'était levé et fixait le jeune homme, un air calculateur au fond des yeux.

\- Vous oser faire face à un enfant de seize ans de la sorte ?

\- Mais ma chère, c'est très simple ! Monsieur Potter a lancé un défi et je le relève. Qu'y a-t-il de compliquer à comprendre ?

\- Très bien, monsieur le Directeur. J'accepte ce duel, dit Harry avec calme, suscitant des vagues de protestations dans toute la salle.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit Senthor, nous resterons ici même. La rencontre se tiendra cette après-midi, à quatorze heures, ce qui nous laissera le temps de tout installer. Les règles d'engagement seront les mêmes que celles fixées pour le début de ce tournoi.

A ces mots, Harry rejoignit Draco qui le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Les élèves se regroupèrent autour des amis, apportant un soutien solide au Survivant. Nombreux furent ceux qui fusillèrent le Directeur du regard lorsque celui-ci quitta la table des professeurs d'un pas guilleret.

Alors qu'ils allaient chercher le calme dans la Salle sur Demande, les huit amis furent rejoints par les professeurs. Un instant plus tard, Séverus apparut à son tour, accompagnés des parents de Draco.

\- Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? demanda Narcissa en l'étreignant.

\- Je vais bien, Narcissa, merci. Et vous ?

\- Moi ? Mais je vais très bien. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir me battre contre ce vieux fou citronné. C'est …

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne peut pas me faire de mal …

\- Si Harry, coupa Séverus, il peut ! Même si Fudge et les autres sont présents, il n'hésitera pas à tout faire pour te rabaisser. Il ne te blessera peut-être pas gravement, mais il fera tout pour te prouver que tu n'es pas prêt. Il fera tout pour te forcer à « rentrer dans le rang ».

\- Alors, il ne fera pas seulement face à Harry Potter. Il devra faire face à l'Héritier des Dragons.

\- Tu vas te dévoiler devant lui ? demanda Draco avec hésitation. Mais, si tu fais cela …

\- Cela reviendra à informer Voldemort, je sais.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que c'est une bonne idée, Harry ? s'enquit Lucius.

\- Même si la Gazette n'en parle pas, nous savons tous que les actions de Tom s'intensifient. Son influence grandit, il a de plus en plus de pouvoirs. Il a la mainmise sur le Ministère.

\- Mais ça n'implique pas que tu doives déjà l'affronter.

\- Cela m'inquiète aussi, Draco. Mais avec Dumby qui commence à s'énerver, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de choix. Et comme l'a souligné Séverus, il fera tout pour me pousser à bout. Je ne pourrai pas me contenter de le transformer en dindon gloussant. Il faudra que je me batte vraiment et pour cela, je devrai dévoiler ma véritable puissance.

Draco enlaça Harry et cacha sa tête dans son cou. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille tandis que le Gryffondor faisait glisser ses mains dans son dos pour tenter de le réconforter.

\- Hé ! souffla-t-il, où est donc passé mon dragon rugissant ?

\- Il en a marre, le dragon, de tous ces fous qui veulent t'enlever à lui ! Il préfèrerait pouvoir rôtir le Poulet et le jeter en pâture au Serpent ensuite, avec des belettes grillées en guise d'accompagnement.

\- Je te promets de faire attention.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et ça correspond à combien de semaines à l'infirmerie ?

\- On verra bien, et puis, tu seras là pour me border, non ?

A ces mots, Draco se dégagea brusquement et le toisa.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais jouer les gentils gardes-malade si tu te fais amocher par ce vieux fou ? susurra-t-il, les yeux plissés.

\- Euh … oui, dit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

\- Dans tes rêves, Potter ! cingla Draco. Je m'arrangerai pour que ton séjour soit le pire possible. Je demanderai à Séverus de créer les potions les plus immondes. Je t'enfermerai dans une pièce toute blanche, sans la moindre visite ou distraction. Je supplierai même Dobby, s'il le faut, pour que tu n'aies que des trucs insipides à manger !

L'éclat du Serpentard surprit tout le monde, excepté ses parents et son parrain qui échangèrent un sourire entendu. Le Prince de Vert et Argent reprenait son rôle public. Harry observait son amant, ébahi, semblant se demander si ce dernier plaisantait ou non, mais la lueur orageuse dans ses yeux gris ne laissait aucun doute.

\- Toi non plus, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ? souffla Harry, perdu.

Toute la morgue de Draco s'effaça à cette déclaration. Les épaules du Survivant s'étaient affaissées, une tristesse incommensurable se lisait sur ses traits. Tous ne voyaient plus qu'un puissant leader en devenir lorsqu'ils regardaient Harry mais il était à cet instant clair que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il restait toujours un adolescent peu sûr de lui, portant sur ses épaules un poids immense. Toute sa vie, il avait été en butte aux difficultés, élevé par des moldus qui le détestaient et l'avaient toujours rabaissé et battu, poursuivi par un mage fou et manipulé par un vieil homme complètement siphonné.

\- Oh non, Harry, non … Je suis désolé, je … j'ai tellement peur pour toi. Je … Je t'aime plus que tout !

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon dragon.

Ils s'étreignirent fortement, oublieux de tout ce qui les entourait, cherchant le réconfort dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, les interrompit doucement Blaise, mais Harry devrait peut-être un peu réfléchir à une stratégie.

\- C'est une bonne idée, reprit Senthor. Même si tu es prêt à te dévoiler, tu n'es pas obliger de tout révéler.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu pourrais ne pas utiliser toutes tes connaissances, souligna Draco avec un sourire rusé.

\- Dumby est certain que tu as des capacités limitées depuis le parchemin de la Revelatio Magia. Il sera complètement déstabilisé si tu utilises une magie à laquelle il ne s'attend pas, énonça Neville, à la surprise de tous.

\- C'est une excellente idée, Monsieur Londubat, répondit Séverus. Tu disposes d'une palette de magie impressionnante, Harry et les duels que tu as menés jusqu'ici ne le laissent absolument pas deviné.

\- J'ai en effet entendu Albus faire quelques commentaires à ce sujet, reprit Minerva avec un soupir d'agacement. Il semble persuadé que ton niveau est à peine passable, même si seuls six élèves de sixième sont arrivés en finale.

\- Et c'est pour cela qu'il te sous-estime. Il n'a pas compris que vos sorts « amusants » étaient une décision tactique. Aucun des sorts que tu as utilisé n'était plus grave qu'un Expelliarmus ou un Stupefix. Il ne t'a jamais vu pratiquer de sorts plus offensifs, même pas dans les cours.

\- Je devrais donc utiliser des sortilèges offensifs pour le défaire ? demanda Harry.

\- Et tu le feras, trancha Draco. Tu ne laisseras pas ce Citron dégénéré s'en sortir comme ça.

\- Mais …

\- Draco a raison, Harry, intervint Senthor. Tu as entendu Dumbledore. Il s'est lui-même décrit comme le « plus grand sorcier ». Il ne te blessera pas grièvement, pas devant autant de témoins, mais il n'hésitera pas.

\- Si je peux me permettre un conseil, fluta Flitwick, je te dirais de ne pas montrer ta magie draconique. Elle a disparu depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle pourrait être un atout majeur contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Par contre, la magie élémentale et la magie elfique me semblent une très bonne idée, intervint Narcissa.

\- Pourquoi, Mère ?

\- Parce qu'il est logique que Senthor vous en ai appris les rudiments.

\- Tu pourrais également faire appel à ton animagus, et pourquoi pas la magie de l'esprit. Dumbledore sait maintenant que tu es doué en occlumencie, reprit Séverus avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Mais quel animagus ? Je ne peux pas utiliser la forme de Fulgor, ce serait trop étonnant.

\- Mais tu disposes de quatre autres formes, toutes rattachées à un élément. A toi de voir celle qui pourrait t'être le plus utile si cela s'avère nécessaire.

\- Quatre formes ? demanda Chourave.

Avec un sourire, Harry s'écarta quelque peu. Les autres s'éloignèrent aussitôt, faisant cercle autour de lui. Après un hochement de tête vers Draco, il commença sa transformation. Un instant plus tard, un jeune dragon noir, à la tête vipérine et aux yeux émeraude parada devant les yeux écarquillés de ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu.

\- Je vous présente Fulgor, l'animagus dragon de Harry, déclara Draco.

Le reptile ouvrit grand la gueule, feulant doucement jusqu'à ce que le son devienne un rugissement, les écailles noires laissant place à une fourrure rase sur le corps et une crinière fournie autour du cou.

\- Voici Subra, l'animagus de Feu, présenta Séverus.

Après avoir frotté son énorme tête contre le flanc de Draco, le lion s'affina lentement pour laisser place à un loup de Sibérie, toujours aussi noir que la nuit.

\- Je vous présente Cino, représentant de la Terre, annonça Blaise.

La langue pendante, Harry sauta dans les airs et adopta sa forme volante.

\- Storm, le faucon de l'Air, dit Senthor, tandis que l'oiseau faisait le tour de la pièce avant de piquer vers le sol.

Les plumes s'effacèrent laissant une nouvelle fois place à des écailles, tandis que la forme se réduisait. Un instant plus tard, un long serpent se faufila vers Draco qui lui présenta son bras pour qu'il s'y accroche.

\- Et voici Sassha qui représente l'élément Eau, déclara Draco tandis que Harry allait s'enrouler autour de son cou.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui est édifiant, reprit Lucius après un temps.

\- Si je peux me permettre, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je dois plaindre, commença Flitwick, clairement amusé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? demanda Hermione.

\- Eh bien, jusqu'à maintenant, je craignais que Harry ne soit en difficulté lors de ce duel, mais je commence à croire que Dumbledore va s'y casser les dents.

Un silence suivit la déclaration du minuscule professeur de Sortilèges avant que tous éclatent de rire. La tension dans la pièce disparut subitement.

\- Finalement, je crois que je veux bien jouer les gardes-malade pour toi, mon ange, déclara Draco. Surtout si tu m'apportes un joli poulet aux citrons confits.

* HPDM *

Harry était installé avec ses amis sur les gradins qui avaient remplacé les grandes tables habituelles. Au milieu de la Salle, une estrade avait été érigée. On n'attendait plus que l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

A l'instant même où l'horloge sonnait le premier coup de quatorze heures, le Directeur fit son apparition sur le seuil. Il se figea un instant, laissant à tout un chacun l'occasion de l'admirer. Le vieux sorcier portait une tenue de duel complète, dont le plastron et les bottes montantes étaient apparemment réalisés en peau de dragon. Le pantalon et la chemise scintillaient doucement et les conjectures sur leur matière étaient légions. Les idées les plus folles germaient dans les esprits des élèves – soie d'acromantula, crins de licornes tissés, peau d'hydre – quoiqu'il en soit, personne ne doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un élément de protection supplémentaire.

D'un pas martial, il se dirigea vers le centre de la salle et prit position sur la plate-forme, toisant Harry d'un regard goguenard.

Ce dernier se leva pour venir prendre place en face de lui. En passant devant Ron qui s'était installé au premier rang, il l'entendit ricaner.

\- Adieu Potter ! Tu vas bientôt rejoindre tes incapables de parents.

Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation, mais il nota du coin de l'œil que l'insulte n'avait pas échappé à ses amis qui serrèrent les poings.

\- Messieurs ! interpella Senthor pour attirer leur attention sur lui.-  
Monsieur le Directeur, vous avez relevé le défi de Monsieur Potter pour un duel de magie. Nous n'autorisons pas les sorts de magie noire, ni les sorts visant à la mutilation ou aux blessures graves. Nous attendons du fair-play de part et d'autres. Ce duel se tiendra selon les règles classiques d'engagement, en trois manches de quinze minutes. En cas d'ex-aequo, les juges décideront du vainqueur, sans contestation possible. La perte de sa baguette n'entraîne pas la fin du combat. Seule l'incapacité totale à se défendre sanctionnera la fin d'une manche, que ce soit l'inconscience, l'immobilité complète ou le forfait.  
Messieurs, au signal vous pourrez commencer.

Senthor descendit de l'estrade au moment où le gong retentit. Harry salua Albus et se mit en position, immobile, attendant le premier sort. Seuls quelques yeux très aiguisés purent percevoir le léger miroitement qui entoura le Survivant. Draco poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en comprenant que son compagnon avait fait appel à l'Air pour créer un bouclier.

\- Eh bien, Harry, débuta le Directeur, nous allons voir ce que vaut ton petit entraînement sans les conseils de personnes beaucoup plus expérimentées que toi ! L'arrogance de la jeunesse oublie toujours que leurs aînés disposent de nettement plus de compétences.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer avec assurance l'homme qui pavoisait devant lui. Cependant, ne recevant pas de réponse, ce dernier laissa échapper une grimace de colère. D'un bref mouvement du poignet, il lança un premier sortilège informulé.

Le Gryffondor ne bougea pas, attendant que le sort atteigne son bouclier et qu'il le contourne, frappant l'épais mur de verre que les professeurs avaient pris soin de construire afin de protéger les spectateurs. Des cris s'élevèrent parmi les élèves lorsque les ondes de choc se répandirent sur la surface transparente, faisant dangereusement vibrer celle-ci.

Dumby resta un instant bouche bée face à l'immobilisme de Harry puis dessina une étrange arabesque avec sa baguette, un éclair malsain éclairant ses prunelles. Harry recula de deux pas sous le choc, l'air absorbant le coup et le dissipant. Un éclair fusa de sa main droite et percuta le plastron de son adversaire, sans résultat apparent.

\- Eh bien, c'est donc tout ce que tu sais faire ? Il te faudra bien plus de …

Le Citron se tut brusquement, une expression d'inconfort transparaissant sur ses traits. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois et s'essuya le front qui ruisselait de sueur. Que se passait-il donc ?

Perdant son sang-froid, il se déplaça rapidement, lançant une volée de traits lumineux de différentes couleurs, forçant enfin Harry à bouger. Le véritable combat débuta alors, les sorts fusant sans cesse sans pour autant atteindre leur cible.

Sachant que Harry ne savait pas nager et que de ce fait il craignait l'eau, Albus lui envoya une trombe d'eau, espérant pouvoir l'y emprisonner comme il l'avait fait avec Tom au Ministère l'année précédente.

D'un simple geste de la main, Harry stoppa la colonne de liquide et la transforma en glace. Un _Confringo_ suivit, la faisant éclater en millier d'aiguilles acérées qui lacérèrent la peau de dragon du plastron prétendument impossible à détruire ainsi que la figure et les mains du Directeur. C'est ainsi que tous comprirent la fonction du premier sort de Harry.

Alors qu'Albus levait une nouvelle fois sa baguette, le gong retentit, annonçant la fin du premier round. Harry était clairement le vainqueur de cette manche.

Ils bénéficièrent de dix minutes de repos, leur permettant de se réhydrater et de soigner leurs blessures. Harry était entouré de ses amis qui le félicitaient chaleureusement. Les professeurs en profitaient pour lui donner quelques conseils, lui enjoignant d'être très prudent, le Directeur cherchant visiblement à lui faire du mal.

Le Gryffondor était déjà en place lorsque retentit le gong. Dumbledore grimpa sur l'estrade et passa immédiatement à l'offensive. Ses sorts étaient nettement plus dangereux. Harry esquiva du mieux qu'il put, tentant de répondre, mais il finit par être touché à l'épaule droite par un sort profond de découpe. Aussitôt, le sang se mit à couler le long de son bras rendu inutilisable avant de gouter au sol. Avec une grimace de douleur, il porta sa main gauche au niveau de la blessure qui fut entourée d'une chaude lumière blanche.

Guéri, il toisa le Directeur un instant avant de prononcer clairement _Edlothia_, pointant sa baguette sur ses pieds.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que nous t'achetions de nouvelles lunettes, Harry, ironisa Albus, ou alors il faut t'apprendre à viser.

Lorsqu'il voulut faire un pas en avant pour jeter un nouveau sortilège, il se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient immobilisées par des lianes prenant racines dans les planches de bois de l'estrade. Il lança plusieurs sorts de découpe et de réduction, mais plus il détruisait la verdure, plus celle-ci se renforçait. La plante continua sa croissance, s'enroulant autour du torse du vieil homme, l'enserrant de plus en plus, menaçant sa respiration.

Il réussit cependant à se dégager avec un sort de feu qui finit par éradiquer les lianes. Furieux, il attaqua violemment Harry, le noyant sous des sortilèges de découpe, d'écrasements et d'étouffement, tandis que des cris résonnaient dans toute la salle.

Le jeune sorcier fut forcé de recourir à sa transformation animagus. Il prit l'apparence de son loup de Sibérie et profitant de la stupéfaction de Dumbledore, lui sauta dessus et le mordit profondément au poignet, fracturant celui-ci et le forçant à lâcher sa baguette.

Cependant, le vieux professeur avait rapidement repris contenance et profité de l'attaque du carnivore pour lancer un sort sans baguette sur sa cage thoracique. Harry s'effondra au sol, reprenant forme humaine, incapable de respirer.

Dumbledore avait gagné la seconde manche et il quitta la plate-forme sous les huées.

Draco s'était précipité sur son compagnon pour lui apporter son aide, suivi de Séverus qui sortait déjà quantité de fioles de ses poches. Ils l'aidèrent à se redresser et lui firent avaler les différentes potions.

\- Il faut que tu renforces l'effet des potions, Harry, sinon, tu devras déclarer forfait pour la dernière manche, déclara Séverus.

\- Ce vieux fou est complètement dingue. Il n'a pas le droit de te blesser grièvement et …

\- Chut, mon dragon. Nous savions pertinemment à quoi nous attendre. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas outrepassé les limites, même s'il flirte dangereusement avec elles.

\- Comme tu le dis, Harry, il ne les a pas dépassées, mais son comportement commence à en intriguer plus d'un, voire même à les inquiéter, souligna Senthor. Cependant, tu ne peux pas le laisser aller plus loin.

\- Je sais. Mais je voulais éviter de dévoiler toutes nos cartes.

\- Eh bien, maintenant, tu le noies dessous, clama Draco. Ne le laisse plus te toucher ! Abats-le tout de suite, t'a compris.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Il n'a pas compris que tu utilisais la magie elfique et il a des doutes pour l'élémentale, répondit Séverus qui reprit devant l'air interrogatif de ses interlocuteurs. Il a été déstabilisé pendant l'attaque de la plante et a laissé tomber ses barrières d'occlumencie.

Harry le fixa un instant silencieux avant qu'un sourire purement serpentard ne se dessine sur ses lèvres :

\- Ah oui ? Il a baissé ses barrières ? murmura-t-il avant de reprendre place sur l'estrade.

La lutte s'engagea immédiatement, Dumbledore attaquant avec férocité tandis que Harry esquivait avec une telle fluidité que ses mouvements devenaient flous. Le Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix s'irritait de son incapacité à toucher le Gryffondor ce que lui faisait perdre sa maîtrise. Il était clair pour les adultes qui suivaient la rencontre que le Directeur ne mesurait plus sa puissance et pourtant Harry continuait à éviter les sorts avec souplesse.

Le Survivant leva la main brusquement et un filet du diable apparut entre les deux adversaires. Dumbledore se figea un instant, étonné par la présence du végétal avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion. Avec un ricanement, il voulut lancer un sort au garçon qui le narguait, mais son visage pâlit subitement. Il poussa un cri de douleur et chacun put voir son bras gauche pendre selon un angle bizarre. Une seconde après, un hématome se forma sur sa joue.

\- Ah non, pas deux fois, espèce de sale gosse, gronda Albus qui avait compris que Harry avait passé ses barrières d'occlumens.

Il rassembla toute sa puissance et lança un puissant _Destructo_ vers le jeune homme qui fut violemment repoussé, percutant avec un grand fracas la paroi de verre derrière lui. Assommé, il s'affaissa lentement au sol.

\- J'ai gagné, claironna Albus dans le silence de mort qui était tombé sur la Grande Salle. C'est moi le plus fort, continua-t-il comme un gamin.

\- Pas encore, Monsieur le Directeur, lui répondit une voix glaciale et bien connue.

En se retournant, le Citron névrosé se trouva face à l'Elfe qui l'avait défié lors de la bataille de Pré-au-Lard. Des cris de reconnaissance retentissaient parmi les élèves. Le Ministre et ses invités étaient bouche bée. Ils avaient tous assisté à la transformation de Harry.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna Albus.

\- Mais Harry, bien sûr !

\- Non, ce n'est pas poss…

\- Ça suffit, vieux fou ! Vous êtes pitoyable !

Harry leva les mains et conjura les éléments. Une tornade de neige et de vent entourèrent le vieil homme, le secouant dans tous les sens, le soulevant dans les airs pour le précipiter durement au sol. Un mot retentit alors, _Dôr_, et la pierre répondit à l'appel de l'elfe, emprisonnant Albus, l'immobilisant dans un sarcophage de calcaire, ne laissant que sa tête libre.

\- C'est fini, vieil homme.

Se détournant du directeur, Harry se dirigea vers Draco, reprenant lentement son apparence habituelle.

Fudge monta sur la tribune et se jeta un Sonorus pour faire revenir le calme dans la Grande Salle.

\- Nous déclarons Harry Potter grand vainqueur du Premier Tournoi de Poudlard.

Sous les vivats de la foule, Harry quitta la Salle accompagné de Draco et de ses amis.

* HPDM *

Il fallut l'intervention de Senthor pour libérer le directeur de sa gangue de pierre, bien que nombreux furent ceux à vouloir l'y laisser.

\- C'est un scandale ! Comment avez-vous pu agir ainsi avec un élève ? fulmina Mrs Londubat.

\- C'est totalement indigne de la part du directeur d'une école aussi prestigieuse que Poudlard, affirma Griselda.

\- Mesdames, calmez-vous, coupa Fudge. Il est clair que nous ne pouvons pas autoriser de telles choses et que des sanctions vont être prises.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit pour … , commença Albus, en rage.

\- Taisez-vous, Dumbledore ! le coupa Amélia Bones. Le « spectacle » que vous venez de nous donner est inadmissible. En tant que membre du Magenmagot, je contacterai moi-même le Conseil d'Administration de l'école. Il est hors de question que je laisse des étudiants à la merci d'un homme tel que vous, cracha-t-elle.

\- Quant à moi, je crois que je vais rouvrir l'enquête sur les droits de Harry Potter, déclara Gawain Robards. Il me semble que son émancipation a permis de laisser de côté de nombreux points tendancieux. Son sort ne dépendant plus du département de l'Enfance Magique, nous devrons donc faire appel à une plus haute instance.

\- Et je ne le permettrai pas ! En tant que président du Magen…

\- Plus pour longtemps ! s'écria Amélia. Vous avez peut-être été réhabilité après la confirmation du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais cela ne sera plus le cas longtemps.

\- Et nous serons tous là pour soutenir cette motion, appuya Griselda, soutenue par un vigoureux hochement de tête de la part d'Augusta Londubat.

Les professeurs étaient restés silencieux, mais tous étaient du même avis. Sans un mot, tous quittèrent la Grande Salle sans un regard de plus vers le vieux sorcier déchu.

* HPDM *

Un cri de rage résonna sous le plafond de la salle de réception du Manoir Jedusor en ce dimanche matin. Le hibou de la _Gazette_ venait juste de déposer l'édition spéciale du jour.

\- C'était lui ! Cet immonde personnage qui a osé me défier ! C'était Harry Potter !

La Une était occupée par une grande photo en couleur de Harry Potter, vainqueur du Tournoi de Poudlard, surmonté du titre : Le Survivant n'est pas un lâche ! Harry Potter est un Elfe de l'Air !

C'est avec enthousiasme que Rita Skeeter expliquait avoir mené les recherches nécessaires pour comprendre que le jeune Harry Potter avait des ancêtres elfes de l'air dans son arbre généalogique et que par un coup du hasard extraordinaire, les gènes de ces derniers s'étaient réveillés, permettant au jeune homme d'obtenir un héritage magique prodigieux. Elle s'extasiait sur la découverte de l'identité de l'Elfe qui avait tant intrigué lors de la bataille de Pré-au-Lard.

Les articles suivants décrivaient en détails le déroulement du fameux tournoi, en insistant lourdement sur la rencontre entre le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore et le Garçon qui a survécu. A l'instar des spectateurs, la journaliste ne manquait pas de faire part de son sentiment après avoir assisté à la démonstration de force que le vieux sorcier avait faite, la volonté de soumettre le jeune homme étant des plus évidentes, n'hésitant pas à le blesser volontairement.

Voldemort était blanc de rage à cette lecture. Il marmonnait sans fin, jurant et lançant des imprécations à l'encontre de Dumbledore, le menaçant de mille tourments pour avoir attaqué SA victime favorite.

Les mangemorts présents étaient figés, tentant de se faire oublier, ne voulant pas servir d'exutoire à la colère de leur Maître.

\- Trouvez-moi Séverus ! Immédiatement !

Le Serpent n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le Maître de Potions apparaissait au seuil de la salle.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je n'ai …

\- Endoloris !

Séverus tomba à genoux, serrant les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Voldemort lança le sortilège cinq fois avant de baisser sa baguette.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Comment as-tu pu ne pas savoir ?

\- Je suis désolé, Maître. Je n'ai appris la vérité que vendredi, à la fin du Tournoi. Mais il y avait des … invités à Poudlard, et je n'ai pas pu m'éclipser.

\- Et que peux-tu m'apprendre maintenant ?

\- Comme le dit l'article, la mère de Potter était d'ascendance elfique. Comme d'habitude avec ce gosse, l'impossible s'est produit.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Dumbledore ?

\- Il s'est attiré les foudres du Ministère, du Bureau des Aurors et du département de la Justice Magique en la personne d'Amélia Bones pour son comportement.

\- Bien, mais est-il toujours près de Potter ?

\- Oui, Maître. Même s'il est de plus en plus mal vu, il faut attendre la décision du Conseil d'Administration. Sans compter que comme on est à la fin de l'année, ils voudront peut-être patienter un peu avant de le destituer, même s'il sera désormais sous étroite surveillance.

\- Très bien ! Retourne à Poudlard et reste à proximité de Potter. Empêche le vieux fou de l'approcher.

Il se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée et les toisa un instant.

\- Mes chers amis, la bataille finale approche. Réunissez nos alliés et prévenez-les ! Nous attaquerons Poudlard dans trois semaines, le jour de la Lune Bleue. Séverus, tu donneras une potion de paralysie à l'Elu avant de l'amener à mes pieds ce soir-là. Ce sera enfin la fin de ce satané gamin.

Des cris d'enthousiasme retentirent. Alors que les Mangemorts sortaient de la salle pour partir en mission, Voldemort rappela Séverus.

\- Oh, Séverus ! Ne me tiens plus jamais dans l'ignorance. Endoloris !

Le potionniste reprenait difficilement son souffle après plusieurs minutes de torture quand Le Seigneur noir prit congé, accompagné des sifflements de Nagini.


	40. Chapter 40 Lune Bleue

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS !

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Lune Bleue**

Séverus était revenu très éprouvé de sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs fioles pour se remettre des doloris qu'il avait subis et Harry était intervenu pour accélérer sa guérison.

Il avait fait son rapport à Dumbledore, celui-ci restant envers et contre tout le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais le vieux sorcier avait refusé d'y prêter foi.

\- Ce n'est qu'un leurre, Séverus, avait rétorqué le Citron bipède. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'avec la défection des Malefoy, Voldemort vous accorde encore sa confiance ?

\- Albus, il a appris pour Potter et …

\- Rien du tout ! Voldemort est bien trop puissant pour craindre ce gamin, même s'il a réussi à obtenir un héritage elfique d'on ne sait où. Tom ne commettra pas l'erreur de venir m'affronter tant que sa puissance ne sera pas à son zénith. Il sait très bien qu'il n'est pas de taille contre moi !

\- Mais les journaux ont rapportés votre duel et votre déf…

\- Les journaux affabulent. Et Voldemort est bien trop intelligent pour se laisser prendre à ce jeu. Je vous le dis, Séverus, il tente de vous fourvoyer. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas autant.

\- Si vous le dites, Monsieur le directeur, répondit Séverus en prenant congé. « Espèce de vieux fou. L'acide a fini par vous ronger le cerveau » pensa-t-il en quittant le bureau.

Installé à son bureau, Albus déballait avec précaution un bonbon, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Mais quel idiot ce Séverus ! Comme si j'allais croire ses histoires à dormir debout. Tom, attaquer dans trois semaines ? Non mais je rêve. Et qu'attaquerait-il donc ? Poudlard peut-être, alors que moi je suis présent sur place ? Impossible, ce prétendu Seigneur des Ténèbres y mordrait la poussière, et il le sait. Qu'il aille donc s'occuper de Fudge et du Ministère, au moins il me rendra service en faisant place nette. Ensuite, on lui servira le sale gosse sur un plateau. »

* HPDM *

Séverus tournait comme un lion en cage dans son appartement, sous le regard amusé des personnes présentes.

\- Ce fou croit que le Lord Noir essaie de nous manipuler en me donnant de fausses informations, tempêta Séverus. Il ne veut rien faire !

\- Doucement Professeur. Même si le Directeur ne veut rien faire, nous sommes maintenant au courant. Nous avons trois semaines pour préparer une stratégie et contacter nos amis. Du moins, ceux qui accepteront de nous suivre, tenta de le calmer Harry qui se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de comparer à haute voix son professeur avec l'auguste félin.

\- Mais justement, si l'Ordre du Phénix ne vient pas…

\- Il viendra, Professeur, argua Harry. Il faut simplement que nous les contactions nous-même.

\- J'irai moi-même les voir, dit Remus.

\- Quant à moi, je contacterai les Aurors, reprit Minerva. Shackelbott nous assistera et je suis sûre que Tonks nous sera d'une grande aide également.

\- Je contacterai les jumeaux Weasley et j'essayerai de voir leurs parents, continua Harry.

\- Sans oublier que les Gobelins ont déclaré vouloir t'apporter leur soutien, Harry, souligna Lucius. J'irai les voir dès demain matin.

\- De mon côté, je me ferai un plaisir de contacter quelques-uns de mes amis, insinua Senthor avec un sourire cruel.

\- Quel genre d'amis, Professeur, demanda Draco qui était resté jusque-là silencieux.

\- Eh bien, des Elfes, bien entendu. Il y a si longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu nous défouler, répondit-il avec négligence. Et puis, je crois savoir que quelques créatures magiques ont eu des échos très intéressants de la prophétie des Dragons. Certains ont suffisamment de mémoire pour se rappeler le temps béni de leurs présences parmi nous, dit-il avec mystère.

\- De qui voulez-vous parler, Professeur, sautilla Hermione.

\- Du calme, jeune sorcière. Parler sans certitude ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

Tous rirent de la mine dépitée de la jeune Gryffondor enthousiaste. Blaise en profita pour saisir sa petite-amie rougissante et la serrer dans ses bras. Dans le même temps, Draco attira Harry contre lui, le poussant à s'installer sur un canapé.

\- Il est temps que l'AD reprenne du service Harry, déclara Luna, tout en douceur. Mais il faut que nous lui trouvions un nouveau nom.

\- L'AD ? demanda Senthor tandis que Lucius, Narcissa et les Serpentard levaient des yeux interrogateurs.

\- L'année dernière, Harry a fondé un groupe d'étude pour la Défense des Forces du Mal, afin de leur permettre d'étudier la matière que devait leur … enseigner Dolores Ombrage, répondit Séverus. Ce groupe a été baptisé l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- Oh ! En effet, le nom n'est vraiment pas adéquat, s'exclama Narcissa.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les Gryffondor sont aussi avancés en DCFM, chuchota Draco à l'oreille de son ami.

\- Il n'y avait pas que des Gryffons, tu sais. Il y avait aussi des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle.

\- Mais pas de Serpents.

\- Ben … souffla Harry.

\- T'inquiète pas, mon ange, c'était normal. Aucun Serpentard ne t'aurait suivi l'année dernière.

\- Et pourtant, on aurait peut-être dû, intervint Blaise qui écoutait sans vergogne l'échange des deux amants.

\- Mais maintenant, vous en faites partie vous aussi, souligna Neville avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon comment va-t-on nous appeler, coupa Pansy. Et puis il faut un signe de ralliement, un uniforme, …

\- L'Armée de Harry, s'écria Luna.

\- Non, pas question, s'insurgea le susnommé.

\- Mais si, intervint Draco, mort de rire, c'est génial.

\- Non ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas une célébrité, je …

Des éclats de rire le coupèrent dans sa défense, y compris Luna qui lui jeta un air entendu.

\- Tu vois, mon ange, il suffit qu'on pousse sur le bouton « Célèbre » et tu pars toujours au quart de tour.

\- Il faut dire que mon fils a raison, Harry, dit Lucius souriant. Mais je comprends ta réticence … enfin un peu.

\- Quelle importance peut bien revêtir un nom. Nous nous battons pour libérer le monde Sorcier de l'emprise d'un fou mégalomaniaque et d'un Citronné manipulateur, grommela Harry. Trop de gens ont déjà perdu la vie à cause de ces dingues. L'important, c'est seulement d'y mettre fin, pas de trouver un nom, un uniforme ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Voilà qui est parler avec maturité, dit doucement Remus.

\- En effet, intervint Senthor. L'important, c'est de réunir des alliés et de faire front tous ensemble. Vous êtes très jeunes, les enfants, continua-t-il en regardant les élèves un à un, et vous êtes confrontés à une guerre d'adultes qui ont posé ce fardeau sur les épaules d'un enfant, … d'un adolescent, corrigea-t-il face au regard noir de Harry.

\- Et comme Harry vient si justement de le souligner, il faut se battre pour retrouver la paix et la liberté, continua Séverus, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

\- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce samedi, déclara Minerva, toute aussi fière. Je crois que ce serait une bonne chose de réunir des … partisans. On pourrait réserver l'arrière-salle des Trois Balais pour discuter d'une possible stratégie.

\- Peut-on vraiment être sûr qu'il attaquera bien Poudlard ? demanda Blaise.

\- Malheureusement oui, Monsieur Zabini. Dumbledore ne m'a pas laissé faire mon rapport complètement, il ignore donc que Vo… Voldemort m'a ordonné de donner une potion paralysante à Harry pour pouvoir le livrer à ses pieds le soir de l'attaque.

A cette déclaration, Draco resserra son étreinte autour de Harry, bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher, marmonnant des imprécations contre un vieux poulet décati rongé par l'acide et un serpent ayant pris beaucoup trop de coups sur la tête. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le Gryffondor qui haussa une épaule désabusée.

La réunion se termina là. Dans trois jours, ils se retrouveraient aux Trois Balais et il leur fallait prendre le plus de contact possible d'ici là.

* HPDM *

Le samedi matin, les « conspirateurs » se retrouvèrent dans la salle des Trois Balais. Harry discutait gaiement avec Draco, Blaise et Hermione quand un grand silence s'abattit soudain. Se tournant, il aperçut sur le seuil les jumeaux Weasley accompagnés de leurs parents qui semblaient très mal à l'aise.

\- Madame Weasley … souffla Harry en s'avançant.

\- Harry, mon chéri, sanglota Molly en l'étreignant fortement. Je suis tellement désolée … Je …

\- Non, non, il ne faut pas ! Vous n'avez rien fait, ce n'est …

\- Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire tout ça, Harry. Jamais il n'aurait dû te faire du mal comme ça…

\- Madame Weasley, s'il vous plait, arrêtez.

\- Molly a raison, Harry, intervint Arthur, le cœur visiblement très lourd. Nos enfants se sont conduits de façon tout à fait indigne avec toi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute, Monsieur, répondit Harry, tandis qu'il tentait de réconforter Molly. Ils n'ont jamais compris que la fortune et la gloire n'étaient rien. Ils n'ont pas …

\- Pas vu que l'amour et le soutien d'une famille, coupa Georges.

\- … est le plus précieux des trésors, termina Fred, sous les assentiments de Bill et Charlie qui s'étaient glissés dans la pièce à leur tour.

\- Tout à fait ! approuva Harry. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne vous en veuillez pas pour leurs actes. Un jour ou l'autre, ils comprendront.

\- Merci pour ta compréhension, Harry, dit Arthur en tendant la main vers le Survivant qui la saisit.

\- Et tu restes un membre de la famille à part entière, mon chéri, renchérit Molly, le serrant encore une fois dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner.

Draco s'approcha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras sous les regards attendris des Weasley et chuchota quelques mots à son oreille. Aussitôt, un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres du Survivant qui effleura la joue du Serpentard avant de le tirer vers une chaise au milieu de la salle.

Ainsi que l'avait promis Rémus, nombre des membres de l'Ordre avait fait le déplacement. Ils avaient pris connaissance du déroulement du duel contre Dumbledore, au travers des journaux, mais aussi par les récits des personnes qui avaient été présentes, et ils commençaient à se poser des questions sur la justesse des décisions du Directeur.

Schackelbott et Tonks représentaient les Aurors. Le grand noir avait confié qu'ils étaient envoyés en tant qu'ambassadeurs, les autres ne pouvant facilement s'absenter en service. Mais ils étaient nombreux à assurer le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu de leur soutien.

Amélia Bones était également présente, accompagnée de trois de ses collègues. Elle avait glissé à l'oreille de Harry que Augusta et Griselda lui avaient fait promettre de leur donner un compte-rendu complet de la réunion.

Senthor était venu avec de deux de ses frères et plusieurs « cousins ». Les exclamations émanant du groupe attiraient l'attention des autres, mais la conversation se déroulant en elfique, personne n'en comprenait la teneur et Harry était trop loin pour y prêter réellement attention.

Lucius lui avait remis une lettre aux armes de Gringotts. Bien que les Gobelins ne puissent être présents, ils assuraient Lord Potter-Black de leur soutien, sous quelque forme que ce soit.

Séverus venait de demander le silence pour entamer la réunion lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant paraître un Albus Dumbledore des plus arrogants accompagné de Maugrey Fol'Œil. Derrière eux se profilait la silhouette dégingandée de Ron, le visage terriblement pâle sous le regard dédaigneux de ses frères et anéanti de ses parents.

* HPDM *

\- Ah, c'est parfait ! Je vois que vous êtes tous là ! Nous allons pouvoir débuter cette réunion … inattendue, siffla perfidement l'agrume défraîchi.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle tandis que les principaux acteurs dévisageaient Dumbledore d'un air mauvais.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous vous ayons convié à cette réunion, Dumbledore, souligna Séverus, les yeux étrécis de suspicion.

\- Mais, mon cher enfant, il est évident que ma présence ici vous est plus qu'indispensable. Qui donc d'autre que moi pourrait vous guider avec sagesse et considération ?

\- Et pourquoi pas Harry ? le coupa l'un des jumeaux.

\- Harry ? Mais ce pauvre gamin n'est rien ! Une pauvre mascotte qu'il a suffi d'agiter devant vos yeux désespérés pour vous rassembler ! Ne me dites pas que vous croyez que ce pantin sera à même de se mesurer contre Voldemort et de vous libérer de son emprise.

\- Non seulement le pantin les libérera de Voldemort, mais en plus, il veillera à ce que vous, vieux manipulateur, soyez également mis hors d'état de nuire, déclara Harry d'une voix grave et posée.

Le jeune homme se tenait droit, élancé sous son apparence elfique. Sa puissance était clairement visible pour tous et sa prestance en éblouissait plus d'un.

\- Voyons Harry, nous savons tous deux que tu n'es pas de taille. Laisse donc les adultes se charger des problèmes et retourne jouer avec tes petits amis, rétorqua Dumbledore avec condescendance, provoquant des hoquets de stupeur et des commentaires désobligeants à son encontre, au rappel des résultats du duel.

\- Tiens donc, aujourd'hui, vous estimez que la guerre n'est pas une affaire d'enfants. Pourtant, n'est-ce-pas vous qui avez posé ce fardeau sur mes épaules dès mon enfance, n'hésitant pas à mettre mes parents en danger ? N'est-ce-pas vous qui me serinez depuis des années que je suis le seul à pouvoir l'affronter? N'est-ce-pas vous qui l'année dernière encore, me révéliez les raisons de ces décisions en me dévoilant cette prétendue prophétie ?

\- Voilà bien la preuve que la guerre ne te concerne pas, Harry. Tu n'as pas la maturité nécessaire pour prendre du recul et analyser correctement les informations que je t'ai confiées.

\- Cela suffit, professeur ! Vous n'avez pas été convié à cette réunion, votre présence ici n'est pas désirée.

\- Je ne te permets pas de …

\- Taisez-vous ! Le professeur Rogue est venu vous avertir des plans de Voldemort et vous n'avez pas voulu en tenir compte, vous cachant derrière votre soi-disant grandeur qui empêcherait Voldemort de vous attaquer. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour savoir ce qui doit être fait et pour prendre les décisions nécessaires. Retournez donc dans votre bureau vous goinfrer de bonbons ! asséna Harry d'un ton sec.

\- Je t'interdis de … commença Albus en sortant sa baguette, mais un simple geste de Harry suffit à le désarmer tout en le rendant muet, à la plus grande joie des jumeaux et des Serpentard qui sifflèrent d'enthousiasme.

\- Très bien, reprit Harry. Si vous ne voulez pas nous laisser, nous allons procéder autrement.

Sans un mot, le Survivant fixa le Citron déconfit avec insistance. Dans un plop sonore, ce dernier disparut. Maugrey ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais ne put émettre un son tandis que Ron se glissait furtivement dehors, sous le regard dégouté de certains.

\- Mais, mais … balbutia Alastor. Où est-il passé ?

\- Je l'ai renvoyé à Poudlard, dans son bureau, lui répondit Harry.

\- Mais comment ? On ne peut pas renvoyer quelqu'un comme ça, et encore moins à Poudlard. On ne peut pas transplaner dans son enceinte !

\- Eh bien moi je peux ! coupa Harry avant de se détourner.

Avec un rictus amusé, Séverus s'approcha du vieil auror.

\- Que souhaitez-vous faire, Maugrey ?

\- Que …

\- Etes-vous avec nous ou … avec Dumbledore ?

\- Je … Albus a complètement perdu le sens des réalités, murmura Alastor, le regard perdu. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait...

\- Donc ?

\- Je reste avec vous. Vous aurez besoin de moi si le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque Poudlard.

\- Alors, bienvenue parmi nous.

* HPDM *

Trois semaines avaient donc passé tandis que les différents alliés de Harry se chargeaient de préparer diverses stratégies. Personne n'avait plus vu Dumbledore qui semblait se terrer dans son bureau. Ron pour sa part continuait à épier tout le monde de loin, mais aucun ne lui prêtait attention.

Le soir de la Lune Bleue venu, les Directeurs des différentes Maisons avaient veillé à maintenir leurs plus jeunes élèves à l'abri. Avec l'aide des elfes de maisons, les enfants avaient été confinés dans leurs dortoirs, assommés par des potions de Sommeil sans rêve. Seuls les étudiants majeurs avaient eu le droit de rester et de participer à la bataille s'ils le désiraient. Ceux-qui avaient préféré ne pas y prendre part avaient promis de prendre soin de leurs cadets.

Plusieurs sortilèges avaient été jetés sur les pièces de vie afin d'assurer leur sécurité, et Poudlard elle-même les avaient renforcés en puisant dans la magie des Fondateurs.

Tous les combattants s'étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle dans l'attente de l'arrivée de Voldemort. Il était évident que celui-ci voudrait sortir le grand jeu, déterminé à éliminer Harry Potter, l'Epine dans son flanc depuis de si longues années, le grain de sable dans sa belle mécanique.

Séverus était certain qu'il ferait connaître son arrivée avec grand fracas puisque lui-même était censé lui apporter le Survivant comme un trophée.

Les discussions allaient bon train, les uns vérifiant leurs armes, d'autres échangeant des idées de tactique. Certains se contentaient d'embrasser leurs amis ou parents. Harry voguait d'un groupe à l'autre, sa présence sollicitée par tous à la veille du terrible combat qui s'annonçait. Dans un coin de la Salle, Draco suivait les évolutions de son compagnon, discutant légèrement avec Blaise et Théo. Hermione et Pansy étaient à leurs côtés, silencieuses, anxieuses.

Sentant le regard brûlant de son compagnon sur sa nuque, Harry revint vers eux et se blottit contre Draco. Tous deux poussèrent un profond soupir de bien-être. Blaise profita de l'occasion pour attirer Hermione au creux de ses bras. Un peu plus loin, les Weasley discutaient avec les Malefoy et Séverus. Senthor présentait Remus à ses amis, tandis que les professeurs vérifiaient avec leurs étudiants que tout allait bien. Une profonde vague d'amour et d'amitié parcourut la Salle, réconfortant ses occupants.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, livrant passage à un Albus Dumbledore légèrement échevelé. Pour un peu, on aurait dit que ce dernier était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Harry, indifférent aux commentaires désobligeants qui jalonnaient son avancée. Il se planta devant le jeune Gryffondor et lui planta un doigt rageur dans la poitrine.

\- C'est à cause de toi que tout va de travers. Tu n'avais qu'à rester bien sagement à ta place. Tu devais juste abattre Voldemort et j'en aurai ensuite profiter pour prendre le pouvoir et soumettre tous ces imbéciles ! Il n'y a que moi qui peux diriger le Monde Sorcier ! Il n'y a que moi qui sais quoi faire pour assurer notre pérennité. Les Sang-purs sont des crétins congénitaux qui perdent un peu plus de leurs pouvoirs à chaque génération. Les Sang-de-Bourbe arrivent dans notre monde et croient pouvoir tout régenter sans le moindre respect pour nos croyances et nos traditions. Et les Sang-Mêlés, la pire des engeances. Ils veulent purement et simplement intégrer les idées moldues et pervertir notre supériorité avec leur médiocrité et ils ne …

Des mouvements de colère se dessinèrent aux quatre coins de la Salle, des cris retentissant sous le plafond magique.

Harry se redressa pour faire face à Dumbledore, le toisant jusqu'à ce que le vieux directeur le remarque et laisse sa phrase en supsens.

\- Je crois, Monsieur, cracha-t-il, mettant tout sa répugnance en ce mot, que votre présence ici n'est pas souhaitée. Nous savons tous la piètre estime que vous accordez aux autres, vous drapant de votre propre importance. Partez, sinon je m'en chargerai moi-même, en m'assurant que vous ne reveniez plus nous déranger.

\- Et je voudrais bien voir ce que tu vas faire, sale bâtard !

\- Je vous ai déjà « consigné » dans votre bureau ! Il ne me sera pas difficile de vous enfermer une nouvelle fois, vieux fou vaniteux !

\- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le vainqueur de Grindewald, et …

\- Et cela ne nous intéresse nullement ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit de ne pas faire à quelqu'un ce que vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous fasse ! Partez !

\- Non, c'est mon éco…

La phrase d'Albus se perdit dans le brouhaha des réactions, son corps disparaissant soudain suite au claquement de doigts impérieux de Harry.

\- Tu l'as renvoyé dans son bureau ? demanda Blaise.

\- Non ! répondit Harry.

\- Mais où est-il alors ? s'enquit Lucius qui s'était approché.

\- Dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Au moins là, il ne viendra plus nous ennuyer. Je l'avais prévenu.

Un éclat de rire retentit, déclenchant l'hilarité de tous. La tension baissa d'un cran face à cette bonne humeur avant qu'un coup de tonnerre n'ébranle le Château et que des éclairs strient le Ciel magique. La voix amplifiée de Voldemort s'éleva :

\- C'est la fin ! Ce soir, vous serez tous soumis devant Lord Voldemort ! Prosternez-vous devant moi et je vous épargnerai peut-être ! Mes chers fidèles, accomplissez votre devoir et rejoignez-moi pour mon grand triomphe !

Aux premiers mots, Harry s'était précipité dans le Hall, rapidement suivi par les autres. Il ralentit en passant les Grandes Portes avant de continuer plus lentement pour faire face à Tom Jedusor.

Le Lord Noir se tenait juste au milieu du parc de Poudlard, ses Mangemorts disposés de part et d'autre, sur les flancs.

Derrière eux, sur la droite, on pouvait apercevoir Fenrir Greyback et les membres de sa meute. Tous avaient subi la transformation en loup-garous. C'était pour cela que Voldemort avait choisi cette date précise, la nuit de la Lune Bleue. Cette seconde pleine lune dans un même mois augmentait considérablement les pouvoirs des créatures magiques, mais paradoxalement les libérait de son influence néfaste. Dans cette situation toute particulière, ils conservaient le contrôle de leurs instincts.

Remus avait été très étonné lorsque Severus leur avait fait part de la date que Voldemort avait choisie. Il ignorait les conséquences d'une Lune Bleue sur les créatures magiques et a fortiori sur les loups-garous. Il veillait toujours à prendre sa potion Tue-Loup à chaque pleine lune et n'avait de ce fait jamais vraiment remarqué la différence. Il avait été rassuré, lui qui craignait de ne pouvoir apporter son aide à son presque filleul. Nombre de ses élèves s'étaient d'ailleurs amusés de pouvoir discuter avec lui alors qu'il était sous sa forme animale.

Sur la gauche en arrière, les yeux rouges de vampires luisaient de cruauté. On entendit clairement certains élèves reprendre une respiration saccadée après les avoir aperçu. On percevait également plus loin la silhouette de quelques géants qui arrachaient déjà des arbres pour en faire des projectiles.

Harry s'étonna cependant de l'absence des acromentules. Il pensait que les insectes auraient profité de l'occasion pour attaquer les sorciers. En réalité, la majorité de l'armée de Voldemort était composée d'humains, ou du moins de créatures humanoïdes dont il était clair, du moins pour un observateur extérieur que leur statut était considéré comme nettement inférieur.

On perçut au loin des rugissements qui firent frémir Charlie. Très calmement, il glissa à l'oreille de Harry que des dragons s'approchaient rapidement de Poudlard. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine du Survivant qui chercha à intégrer l'information au plan qu'ils avaient établi. Il faudrait à tout prix neutraliser cette menace, les dragons pouvant faire d'énormes dégâts en très peu de temps.

Voyant les combattants de la lumière s'aligner devant lui, Voldemort scruta les visages. Une grimace apparut sur ses traits reptiliens quand il identifia la famille Malefoy. Il eut par contre un rictus amusé en croisant le regard de certains.

Son attention finit par revenir sur Lucius qui se tenait au côté de Harry.

\- Ah, Lucius. Je vois que tu as refait ton apparition, mais du mauvais côté cependant. Prie pour que ta mort soit rapide, ainsi que celles de ta femme et de ton fils, parce que je me ferai un véritable plaisir de m'en occuper après ce combat. Tu regretteras de m'avoir trahi. Et ton délicieux petit garçon serait sûrement une source de délectation dans mes draps plus tard.

Lucius tenta de rester stoïque et serra fortement les poings tandis que Draco grognait férocement à l'annonce de son futur destin. Harry glissa doucement sa main sur son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Mais ne nous occupons donc pas des traitres pour le moment. Venez mes amis, rejoignez donc mes fidèles ! Faites-vous enfin connaître de vos ennemis et reconnaître par vos pairs.

A ces mots, quatre élèves s'avancèrent vers les troupes de Voldemort. Hormis Zacharia Smith, ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment grand monde, il y avait deux Serdaigle qui s'étaient toujours montrés extrêmement discrets et un Poufsouffle fluet. Flitwick et Chourave laissèrent entrevoir leur désappointement et leur sentiment de trahison avant de se reprendre.

\- A ton tour, Séverus ! invita le mage noir. Viens donc me rejoindre, mon allié, et amène-moi cet encombrant de Potter qui n'a pas encore daigné se montrer devant moi !

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, Tom, mais je préfère largement rester où je suis. Quant à Harry, si vous n'êtes même pas capable de le reconnaître, je me demande comment vous pourriez le battre.

Voldemort se raidit violemment sous le sarcasme du Maitre de Potions tandis que des rires parcouraient les rangs de la Lumière. On entendit également quelques réactions amusées provenant des vampires.

Furieux, il lança un sort contre Séverus, mais ce dernier sembla s'estomper à quelques centimètres de sa cible. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun n'atteignit son but.

Etrécissant les yeux, il inspecta une nouvelle fois ceux qui lui faisaient face avant de finalement s'arrêter sur le grand Elfe juste en face de lui.

\- Ainsi donc, voilà ta nouvelle apparence, Harry Potter ! Effectivement, tu parais moins insignifiant sous ces traits, mais tu restes toujours un petit garçon qui a de tout temps dû se cacher derrière les autres.

\- Ma mère m'a peut-être protégé ce jour-là, mais elle m'a surtout permis de survivre afin de pouvoir t'arrêter un jour ! Et ce jour-là est enfin venu ! Ton règne de terreur est terminé, Tom. Aujourd'hui, le Monde Sorcier sera libéré de toi !

\- Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi, jeune présomptueux ! Qu'attends-tu donc pour courir te réfugier auprès de ce cher Albus ? Ou bien attend-il le moment propice pour intervenir ?

\- Dumbledore nous as suffisamment manipulé comme cela, Tom. Tu n'es même pas conscient qu'il t'a façonné à sa guise, conduit jusqu'ici comme un mouton ! Tu n'étais qu'un pion, comme moi. Depuis des années, Albus Dumbledore manipule son monde dans l'idée du plus grand bien, dans le but de prendre le pouvoir tout en s'en défendant, s'arrangeant pour que son intervention soit la seule et unique réponse possible. Je me suis libéré de son emprise tandis que toi tu t'y es englué.

\- Je suis le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps et Albus Dumbledore …

\- Est désormais enfermé, inoffensif. Réfléchis un peu, Tom ! Qui est venu te trouver dans cet orphelinat ? Qui est toujours resté à proximité sans réellement intervenir ? Qui t'a défié à chaque occasion, te poussant à te révolter sans cesse ? Qui t'a montré la voie de Serpentard, tout en attisant le ressentiment des autres à ton encontre ? Qui t'a refusé la sécurité du Monde Sorcier en te marginalisant ? Et tu as plongé à pieds joints dans le piège de cette fausse prophétie, déclenchant une série d'événements qui ont mené jusqu'à ta presque disparition ! C'est Dumbledore qui t'a dirigé vers la Magie Noire. Il a vu en toi la victime idéale. Grindewald avait saboté ses plans en voulant toujours plus de pouvoir et il a dû l'éliminer avant de parvenir à ses fins. Toi, tu présentais le paravent idéal : il te façonnait comme le prochain mage noir, te laissait obtenir la puissance nécessaire et après cela, t'éradiquait comme une mauvaise herbe et répondait dès lors « à contrecœur » à la demande du peuple de prendre la responsabilité si écrasante de l'exercice du pouvoir.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui te mets en travers de mon chemin !

\- Parce qu'il m'y a mis ! Quel meilleur porte-drapeau qu'un orphelin innocent que l'on sacrifie sur l'autel du plus grand bien ! Comme il le dit lui-même, j'ai servi de mascotte et ma présence ici n'avait pour seul but que de t'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'il puisse enfin se débarrasser de toi.

\- Ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas ici pour discuter sans fin mais pour te détruire. Et on va commencer de suite ! Avada …

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une volée de flèches surgit des frondaisons des arbres. Les Elfes avaient profité de la diversion opérée par Harry pour se glisser furtivement derrière les lignes ennemis. Harry avait avancé que Tom adorait faire de grands discours, qu'il aimait s'entendre parler. Ce serait un moment à mettre à profit pour pouvoir prendre position. Plusieurs mangemorts s'écroulèrent, le cœur transpercé. Les garous qui avaient été atteint se contentèrent d'arracher les flèches, leurs blessures cicatrisant immédiatement grâce à l'influence de l'astre lunaire.

Ce fut le signal. A cet instant, l'enfer sembla se déchaîner en une fois, les sorts fusant de part et d'autres, rapidement suivis de cris de douleur ou de désespoir.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Draco, Harry s'élança, non pas en direction de Voldemort, mais vers les serres de botanique, sur le flanc du Château. Les dragons annoncés par Charlie allaient bientôt atteindre les limites de Poudlard et le Survivant voulait tenter de les arrêter.

Evitant de justesse un sort de Bellatrix, il prit son élan et se transforma en plein mouvement. Fulgor s'éleva en un éclair, jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Un cri avait attiré son attention.

Neville faisait face au bourreau de ses parents, brandissant sa baguette avec assurance. Il évitait avec agilité les attaques de Lestrange, rendant sort pour sort. Cependant forcé de reculer, il finit par être accule contre le mur. Bellatrix partit de son habituel rire hystérique.

\- Mais c'est le petit Londubat ! Tu vas aller rejoindre tes chers parents, n'est-ce-pas bébé Neville.

Le Gryffondor ne releva pas la pique, se concentra simplement sur sa magie élémentale. Lentement, des racines affleurèrent aux pieds de la sorcière, se glissant lentement sur ses chevilles. Elle allait lancer l'_Avada_ lorqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était immobilisée. Folle de rage, elle tenta d'arracher la plante, de la déchirer, mais celle-ci résista.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, lui expliqua calmement Neville.

\- Toi, sale gosse, je vais te tuer !

Mais Bellatrix ne put relever le bras pour poindre sa baguette sur le jeune homme. Les lianes sanguinaires s'étaient développées rapidement et enserraient déjà tout le bas de son corps tout en lançant des tiges qui s'étaient agrippées à ses poignets. Peu à peu, Lestrange fut engloutie par le végétal qui ne tarda pas à rougir de plus en plus. Comme son nom l'indiquait, la plante se nourrissait de sang. Quelques minutes plus tard, les lianes disparurent ne laissant derrière elles qu'un corps totalement exsangue. Neville se pencha, attrapa la baguette de son ennemie et la brisa avant de la jeter sur le cadavre et de retourner se battre.

\- Vous êtes enfin vengés, murmura-t-il doucement.

Pendant ce temps, Draco et Blaise faisait face à Avery, Nott et Parkinson. Ces derniers ne pardonnaient pas à leurs enfants d'avoir tourné le dos à leur Seigneur et entendaient le faire payer à celui qu'ils considéraient comme le responsable. Les sorts pleuvaient, plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Les deux jeunes serpents arboraient déjà plusieurs plaies sanguinolentes mais leur volonté restait de fer.

Fenrir s'approchait doucement dans leurs dos, se préparant à leur sauter dessus quand un hurlement de rage retentit et qu'une masse sombre se jeta sur lui. Remus avait observé l'avancée du prédateur et s'était interposé. Un violent combat s'engagea, fait de coups de griffes et de dents, le sang ruisselant rapidement de terribles blessures.

Voulant profiter de la diversion, Parkinson lança un _Sectum Sempra_ qui fut dévié par un puissant bouclier d'Hermione tandis que Pansy stupéfixait son père. Blaise en profita pour l'emprisonner dans une prison de pierre, comme Harry l'avait fait avec Dumbledore lors de leur duel.

Il invoqua ensuite une pluie de pierres que Hermione rendit incandescente pour la projeter sur Nott et Avery. Ce dernier fut violemment percuté par une grosse pierre qui lui fractura le crâne. Théo immobilisa ensuite son père par un _Incarcerem_ des plus redoutables, accompagné d'un bâillon.

Remus revint à leurs côtés, sanguinolent, mais victorieux. On pouvait voir le cadavre démembré de Greyback un peu plus loin.

\- Il ne mordra plus jamais d'enfants, souffla-t-il avant de s'élancer à l'aide de plusieurs élèves en difficultés.

Luna faisait face à deux loups-garous femelles. Elle évitait les attaques avec légèreté, se laissant parfois portée par le vent pour éviter les coups. Elle réussit à en immobiliser une en lançant un _Reducto_ sur sa jambe. La seconde s'apprêtait à lui lacérer le dos quand un rugissement surpris les deux combattantes. Un ours gigantesque se jeta sur la carnivore et lui arracha la gorge, avant de se retourner vers la blessée et de lui faire subir le même sort.

Reprenant sa forme humaine, Neville enlaça Luna un instant. Une seconde plus tard, ils se jetaient dans le combat avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Ron se faufilait lentement mais sûrement au milieu du conflit, évitant habilement les coups, se faisant quasi invisible. Il cherchait sa proie.

Il avait vu Smith se faire vider par un vampire, tout en criant qu'il était dans le camp de Voldemort, ce qui laissait le suceur de sang tout à fait indifférent.

Plusieurs de ses camarades lui avaient demandé de l'aide dans leur combat, mais il les avait ignorés. Le professeur Sinistra l'avait supplié de l'aider, tandis qu'elle mourait d'une hémorragie massive. Il s'était contenté de soutenir son regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se ternisse.

Il avançait pas à pas, prudemment. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir. Oh non, il ne se contenterait pas de détruire le serpent qui lui avait volé son avenir. Il l'enverrait en enfer avec celle qui l'avait trahi.

Il aperçut enfin Hermione qui se défendait vaillamment avec les autres Serpendor. Ils avaient mis à profit les enseignements de Senthor et Séverus, s'organisant afin de présenter un front uni face à leurs ennemis.

Toujours furtivement, il se glissa derrière la jeune fille et sortit sa baguette. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter l'Impardonnable quand un soudain bruit atroce détourna l'attention des combattants pendant une seconde. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir le pied d'un géant se relever pour se reposer plusieurs mètres plus loin, du sang gouttant sur le sol.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Draco luttait en compagnie de ses parents et des Weasley. Les jumeaux jetaient des farces et attrapes de tous côtés, ce qui avait l'avantage de déstabiliser les mangemorts et vampires qui les assaillaient. Lucius et Arthur combinaient leurs efforts pour neutraliser définitivement les attaquants tandis que Narcissa et Molly les immobilisaient suffisamment longtemps pour que les deux fils aînés des Weasley puissent intervenir ensuite.

Malgré tout, les combattants de la Lumière commençaient à perdre du terrain. Les plus jeunes et plus inexpérimentés avaient rapidement été mis sur la touche. Heureusement, pour la plupart, ils avaient pu se retrancher dans l'école où Pomfresh faisait de son mieux pour assurer les premiers secours. Nombre de médicomages étaient venus sur place pour apporter leur aide.

Repoussés vers les murs du Château, les alliés de Harry sentaient le désespoir les envahir, surtout que ce dernier semblait avoir disparu. Draco assurait qu'il n'était pas loin, mais sa certitude ne suffisait plus face au carnage visible dans le parc.

Soudain, des rugissements se firent entendre. Une boule de feu explosa, suivie de langues de flammes brûlantes qui décimèrent en une fois la moitié des troupes de Voldemort. Les dragons étaient arrivés et attaquaient les ennemis.

\- Il a réussi, cria Draco, Harry a ramené les dragons !

Des cris de joie retentirent, accompagnés de soupirs de soulagement tandis qu'un second souffle prenait vie dans la poitrine des combattants.

_Flash-Back_

_Lorsque Charlie lui annonça l'arrivée de dragons travaillant pour Voldemort, une idée surgit dans l'esprit de Harry. N'était-il pas l'Héritier des Dragons, celui désigné par leur prophétie millénaire ? _

_Il avait une chance de faire résolument basculer l'équilibre de cette bataille et il devait la saisir. Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard avec Draco pour comprendre que celui-ci avait suivi son raisonnement. Un simple hochement de tête lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait. Senthor et Séverus lui offrirent un léger sourire. Eux aussi avaient compris et assuraient Harry qu'ils feraient tout leur possible en attendant son retour. _

_Adoptant la forme de Fulgor, il s'élança au-devant de ses frères reptiliens. Il devait à toutes forces les convaincre d'abandonner Voldemort et peut-être les enjoindre à l'aider lui, l'Héritier. _

_Ouvrant ses perceptions à leur maximum, il scanna l'espace devant lui, cherchant à entrer en contact avec l'esprit des dragons. Soudain, il trouva une présence similaire à celle de Caerulis, quoique nettement plus sauvage. Se concentrant, il parla : _

\- _Dragons, écoutez-moi ! Je suis l'Héritier de la Prophétie, le réceptacle de la magie draconnique sur terre. _

_\- Comment un ver de terre comme toi peut se prétendre l'Héritier des Dragons ! _

_\- Percevez-moi et constatez vous-même ! J'ai reçu l'enseignement de Caerulis, Silver, Xafiri, Obsidian et d'autres. Je suis celui qui est appelé l'Elu par les Sorciers. _

_\- Tu sembles bien au courant pour connaître le nom de nos grands Maîtres ! Tu as bien étudié nos légendes. _

_\- Ce ne sont pas des légendes et vous le savez. Vos ancêtres ont un jour décidé de se retirer dans une nouvelle dimension, mais ils ne vous ont pas oublié pour autant. Ne vous abaissez pas à servir Voldemort ! _

_\- Montre-nous ce que nous devons voir. _

_Continuant à voler à leur rencontre, Harry leur envoya les souvenirs de son séjour dans la dimension des dragons. Très vite, il arriva à leur hauteur et d'un mouvement vif, se glissa parmi eux, faisant preuve d'une inconscience suicidaire en s'approchant ainsi de congénères dix fois plus grands que lui. _

_Cependant, ils ne l'attaquèrent pas, au contraire, ils s'assemblèrent autour de lui, le sondant, goutant de leurs langues bifides l'air qui l'entourait. _

\- _Tu es bien l'Héritier annoncé par notre prophétie, jeune sorcier, et pourtant, tu n'es pas tout à fait humain. _

_\- Non, j'ai également un héritage elfique. C'est peut-être grâce à cela que je pourrai vaincre ce monstre qui fait de notre monde un endroit si dangereux. _

_\- Tes pensées sont pures, tes intentions bienveillantes, bien différentes de celui qui se dit l'héritier du Grand Serpentard. Nous te suivrons donc et t'apporteront assistance. Mène-nous au cœur du combat, mais sache que ton ennemi est multiple d'une manière très étrange. _

\- _Je sais. Son âme est dispersée ! Il a tué pour créer une immortalité illusoire. Je dois détruire son essence-même et alors, chaque morceau disparaîtra avec elle. _

\- _Donne-nous tes ordres, commandant !_

_Fin de flash-back_

L'arrivée des dragons réduisit considérablement le nombre d'ennemis. Les vampires s'enflammèrent comme des allumettes, ne laissant plus que quelques cendres dans le vent. Les loups-garous tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais ils furent rapidement circonscrits dans un espace délimité et transformés en … rôtis de premier choix, mets particulièrement savoureux pour les dragons qui se régalèrent.

Les géants montrèrent plus de vigueur face aux énormes reptiles, mais ils battirent rapidement en retraite, arborant des brûlures très douloureuses.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que quelques partisans, dont les frères Lestrange, autour de Voldemort. Harry se posa gracieusement au sol, reprenant forme humaine sous le regard interdit de son adversaire.

\- Alors Tom, prêt à déclarer forfait, lui demanda-t-il ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore vaincu ! Tu ne gagneras pas contre moi ! Je suis immortel !

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir de le croire, nuança Harry, tandis que les questions fusaient derrière lui. Ce soir, tu disparaîtras définitivement. Il n'existe aucun rituel pour recréer une âme annihilée.

Le Lord Noir jeta un sort mais une nouvelle fois, celui-ci se dissipa avant d'atteindre sa cible. Lorsqu'il lança l'Avada, Harry le contra avec son _Expelliarmus_ coutumier. Le dôme doré du cimetière de Little Hangleton refit son apparition, isolant les deux combattants.

\- N'as-tu donc pas compris que nos baguettes sont jumelles, Tom ? Elles ne tolèrent pas que nous nous fassions du mal !

De rage, Voldemort brisa le lien, faisant disparaître le dôme dans le même temps.

\- Ce n'est pas le fils d'une Sang-de-Bourbe qui vaincra l'Héritier de Serpentard.

\- Que reste-t-il de cet héritage dont tu te gorges, Tom. Tu es le fils d'une sorcière et d'un moldu, rien d'autre qu'un sang-mêlé. Et encore, que reste-t-il de ce sang quand on sait comment tu es revenu à la vie. Tu as pris mon propre sang, issu d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme tu l'as souligné, et pris un os de ton père moldu. Dis-moi, Tom, où se trouve ta pureté dans tout cela ?

Certains mangemorts écarquillèrent les yeux à ces mots et s'écartèrent visiblement de celui qu'ils avaient suivi si aveuglément. Ils tentèrent de transplaner mais les aurors les en empêchèrent.

Voldemort invoqua une dague visant le cœur de Harry qui la dévia d'un simple geste, l'envoyant se planter dans la terre à ses pieds. Un nouveau poignard fusa, qu'il évita tout aussi facilement, de même que les trois suivants. Puis soudain, il fut nez à nez avec la pointe d'une épée tenue par un Seigneur des Ténèbres triomphant. Alors que l'arme s'abattait sur sa poitrine, un éclair jaillit et une lame étincelante dévia le coup. Stupéfait, Harry contempla sa main qui tenait un magnifique glaive ouvragé.

Au-dessus de lui, on entendit une voix déclarer :

\- Voici le don des Gobelins au Seigneur Elfe-Dragon. Que notre soutien lui apporte la victoire méritée. Que l'Epée du Dragon lui confère le triomphe.

Un silence respectueux tomba sur le parc. Jamais les Gobelins n'avaient forgé une arme pour l'offrir à un Sorcier. Même Godric Gryffondor avait dû commander la fameuse épée qui était encore à ce jour conservée dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

Indifférent à cette constatation, Harry se défendait de son mieux, parant les coups de Jedusor, profitant de l'agilité que lui avait octroyé son héritage elfique. Il fut cependant touché à plusieurs reprises, mais il rendait les coups avec hargne, tant et si bien qu'il finit par désarmer Tom.

Un instant décontenancé, celui-ci rendit sa forme à sa baguette et la rappela d'un informulé. Il recommença à jeter pléthore de sortilèges, alternant les sorts de découpe et d'écrasement, de fractures et de déchirements, sans beaucoup de résultat, Harry ayant à nouveau conjuré son bouclier d'air.

C'est la fin, Tom, déclara-t-il calmement. Rends-toi ou je te détruis ! Le remord peut te sauver, il peut sauver ton âme déchirée.

Voldemort partit dans un rire hystérique, continuant sans relâche son attaque.

Doucement, l'air s'épaissit autour de Harry tandis que les nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus du champ de bataille. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus furieusement tandis que la terre tremblait sous leurs pieds.

Le Survivant s'éleva au-dessus du sol, entouré d'un cocon de plus en plus lumineux tandis qu'il scandait une litanie dans un langage inconnu. Senthor haussa les épaules face à la question muette qui lui était posée. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Il reconnaissait bien quelques mots çà et là, mais ce n'était pas une incantation elfique.

Voldemort hurlait d'impuissance, jetant les Avada Kedavra les uns à la suite des autres, sans résultat.

La foudre frappa violemment le cocon lumineux, éblouissant tous les spectateurs, les contraignant à détourner le regard. Elle se divisa en six éclairs, l'un d'entre eux se dirigeant vers Poudlard.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, comme s'il était soumis à la pire des tortures.

Un nouvel éclair frappa Harry avant de se diriger droit sur le cœur du Seigneur noir qui s'éleva dans les airs à son tour. Lentement, son corps se décomposa, partant en poussières qui furent dissipées par la force du vent.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus une seule molécule du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, le cocon se dissipa dans une nouvel éclat de lumière et l'on put voir le corps du Survivant, inerte, allongé sur le sol.


	41. Chapter 41 Et après ?

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

* * *

**Chapitre** **41 : Et après ?**

Harry resta dans le coma pendant près de deux semaines. Draco avait refusé de le quitter, décidant d'autorité de s'installer près de lui et de surveiller attentivement tous les médicomages qui l'approchaient pour les soins.

Les blessés étaient très nombreux, mais il semblait que la chance ait favorisé les combattants de la Lumière lors de ce combat. Les blessures n'étaient pas aussi graves qu'elles auraient pu l'être. On ne dénombrait pas autant de morts que l'on aurait pu le craindre dans les rangs de Poudlard.

Il y avait les professeurs Sinistra et Vector, Dedalus Diggle et Emmeline Vance pour l'Ordre. Senthor avait perdu deux de ses amis, vidés de leur sang par des vampires renégats. Le corps de Zacharia Smith avait été retrouvé dans le même état. Justin Finch-Fletchley et Cho Chang avaient été avadakedavratisés et Lavande Brown tuée par Fenrir Greyback.

Ronald Weasley avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Certains soutenaient l'avoir vu au début du combat, mais personne ne savait où il était. Ses parents et ses frères étaient très inquiets mais restaient sans nouvelle.

Une bonne quarantaine de personnes manquait également à l'appel. Il s'agissait d'Aurors et d'étudiants de sixième ou septième année. Après une semaine de recherches intensives, les experts en vinrent à la conclusion que les corps des disparus avaient sûrement été vaporisés par le souffle des dragons. A l'instar des vampires et mangemorts qu'ils avaient calcinés, il était probable que les victimes aient été réduites en cendres sous l'action du feu.

Vingt-six mangemorts avaient été capturé pendant ou après la bataille. Ils avaient d'abord été transférés au Ministère pour un jugement sommaire avant d'être envoyés à Azkaban. Les frères Lestrange, Dolohov, McNair et Nott avaient été condamnés au Baiser du Détraqueur. Quelques partisans du Seigneur Noir étaient encore en liberté, mais les Aurors poursuivaient les enquêtes et les arrestations.

Le lendemain de la Bataille, Fudge débarqua à Poudlard avec sa suite, se rengorgeant de la magnifique victoire remportée grâce à la diligence du Ministère, suite à l'envoi des Aurors. Il était évident que l'ordre du Ministère les envoyant sur le terrain avait été décisif.

Dolorès Ombrage l'accompagnait, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que la qualité de l'enseignement qu'elle avait prodigué, sous la tutelle bienveillante du Ministre, expliquait à elle seule la destruction de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom. Elle en tenait pour preuve la réussite des élèves qui avaient pu bénéficier de l'excellence de ses propres cours.

Etonnamment, le retour de bâton suite à ces déclarations scandaleuses fut porté par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en la personne de Rita Skeeter.

Dans un article grandiloquent, elle souligna tous les manquements commis par le Ministère, pointa de la plume le nombre impressionnant de dessous-de-table acceptés par le Premier Ministre pour passer sous silence les exactions commises par les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lista le nom de tous les fonctionnaires corrompus dans les rangs du Ministère et termina en expliquant la méthode d'éducation chère à Dolores Ombrage, à savoir l'utilisation de plumes de sang, artefact de magie noire prohibé.

Le Magenmagot, dirigé par Amélia Bones, ordonna la destitution immédiate de Fudge et son emprisonnement à Azkaban, en attendant un procès en bonne et due forme. Le ministère fut purgé, chaque employé se vit soumis à une enquête approfondie. Et Dolores Ombrage fut condamnée à Azkaban pour usage de magie noire sur des sorciers mineurs.

Les voix d'esprits chagrins s'élevèrent contre le fait que Lucius Malefoy et Séverus Rogue, mangemorts reconnus, soient toujours en liberté. Leurs implications dans la Bataille de Poudlard avaient pourtant été décisives et reconnues par nombre de combattants. Face aux remous qui secouaient le monde Sorcier, les Gobelins sortirent de leur réserve légendaire et firent paraître un communiqué indiquant que la Famille Malefoy et Séverus Rogue avaient apporté tout leur soutien à la cause du Survivant, Lord Harry Potter-Black. Cela suffit à faire taire les détracteurs des deux anciens mangemorts. Il faut dire que se mettre les Gobelins à dos était une très mauvaise idée pour la préservation de sa santé, surtout financière.

* HPDM *

Un rayon de soleil taquinait la joue de Harry lorsqu'il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son regard flou erra un moment avant de reconnaître les murs blancs et familiers de l'infirmerie. Il poussa un profond soupir qui fit sursauter la personne dont la tête reposait sur le bord du lit.

D'un bond, Draco se redressa et plongea dans les émeraudes encore embrumées de sommeil qui lui avaient tant manquées.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il. Tu es réveillé.

Harry voulut parler mais il avait la gorge trop sèche. Aussitôt, le Serpentard lui présenta un verre d'eau muni d'une paille. Le liquide frais fut un ravissement pour le Gryffondor.

\- Draco, murmura-t-il doucement, les yeux plein de question.

Comprenant la demande de son compagnon, le blond lui fit le récit de ce qui s'était passé durant ses deux semaines de coma. Il rapportait l'action de Skeeter quand Madame Pomfresh fit irruption dans la petite chambre.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle indignée. Je croyais vous avoir demandé de me prévenir dès que Monsieur Potter se réveillerait. Maintenant, sortez, je dois l'examiner, dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour le pousser dehors et lui fermer la porte au nez.

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'affronter le dragon, gardien de l'infirmerie, Draco décida de retrouver les Serpendor après un rapide passage dans sa chambre pour se rafraichir.

L'heure du repas approchant, ses pas le menèrent naturellement vers la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et prit appui sur le chambranle pour observer ses amis.

Hermione était blottie tout contre Blaise, discutant tranquillement avec Neville et Luna tandis que le métis observait silencieusement les autres, déposant de temps un temps un baiser léger sur les cheveux de sa petite-amie. En face d'eux, Neville et Luna reproduisaient à peu près le même comportement. Pansy et Théo étaient installés de part et d'autre de la table, à côté de Seamus et Dean qui avaient rejoint leur cercle depuis le _Chicaneur_. Théo et Seamus disputaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier, conseillés de façon autoritaire par Pansy et Dean qui n'y connaissaient manifestement pas grand-chose en stratégie.

Hermione fut la première à l'apercevoir et l'interpella.

\- Draco ! le héla-t-elle en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.

\- Salut Hermione ! Salut vous autres !

\- Salut Dray, répondit Blaise. Pomfresh a enfin réussi à t'expulser de l'infirmerie ?demanda-t-il sous les rires des autres.

\- Très drôle ! rétorqua Draco avec une grimace légèrement dépitée.

\- Harry est réveillé ? s'enquit Hermione, surexcitée.

\- Oui, enfin ! C'est pour ça que Pomfresh m'a fichu dehors. Elle devait l'ausculter et lui refaire des examens.

\- Je vais aller le voir tout de suite, s'écria la Gryffondor, déjà debout.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, elle ne te laissera pas entrer. De toute façon, j'y retourne après le repas, décida-t-il.

\- Eh bien Draco, déclara une voix douce dans son dos. Je vois que Pomfresh a enfin réussi à t'expulser de l'infirmerie. Doit-on en déduire que Harry s'est réveillé ?

Les remarques de Séverus déclenchèrent les rires des étudiants et de ses parents et des professeurs qui l'accompagnaient. Draco se renfrogna et fut sur le point de répondre quand les plats apparurent sur la table, détournant les convives de la gentille polémique.

C'est avec une véritable délégation que Draco fit son retour à l'infirmerie en début d'après-midi. Il croisa le regard désapprobateur de l'infirmière mais n'en tint aucun compte en traversant la salle pour se rendre dans la chambre de son amant.

* HPDM *

Harry vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avant d'être enseveli sous l'étreinte de Hermione qui hésitait entre les rires et les larmes. Il fallut toute la persuasion de Blaise pour que la jeune fille accepte de s'écarter, sous peine de l'étouffer.

Elle s'était à peine redressée qu'elle fut remplacée par Luna et Pansy qui plaquèrent des baisers sur les joues de Harry et fourragèrent dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés, sous les grognements jaloux du Serpentard blond. Les garçons prirent le relais, se contentant heureusement de lui serrer la main.

Narcissa s'approcha à son tour et le prit dans ses bras, lui offrant ainsi l'étreinte chaleureuse d'une mère, tandis que Lucius lui posait une main paternelle sur l'épaule.

Remus le serra longuement dans ses bras, visiblement incapable de parler tant son émotion était grande et Senthor lui présenta le salut officiel des Elfes face à un grand combattant. Minerva, silencieuse, le regardait en souriant.

La plus grande surprise vint de Séverus qui, sous les yeux écarquillés de toute l'assistance, le prit dans une longue étreinte. En se redressant, il lui dit :

\- Il m'a fallu du temps pour te dissocier de ton père. Longtemps, je t'ai cru arrogant, imbus de toi-même, fier de ta célébrité. Tu as fait honneur à ton nom, à tes parents ! Tu t'es battu au nom du bien et tu nous a tous sauvé. Et je suis certain que là où ils sont, tes parents et ton parrain sont extrêmement fier de toi et de ce que tu as accomplis. Et moi-même, je ne pourrais être plus fier. Je suis honoré t'avoir pu être à tes côtés durant ces terribles épreuves.

\- Merci Séverus, se contenta de répondre Harry, lui aussi submergé par l'émotion.

Après un court instant de silence, les questions commencèrent à fuser. Chacun rapportait sa version de ce qui s'était produit depuis la mort de Voldemort. Draco se taisait cependant, assis aux côtés de Harry, tenant sa main précieusement dans la sienne. Il profita d'un creux dans la conversation pour lui poser la question qui le turlupinait depuis deux semaines.

\- Harry, mon ange, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'étaient ces éclairs bizarres. Pourquoi sont-ils partis ainsi dans tous les sens ? Et pourquoi as-tu dit que Voldemort que son âme était déchirée ?

\- Tom a réussi à obtenir une sorte de … d'immortalité virtuelle. C'est comme cela qu'il a pu revenir à la vie après l'histoire du cimetière.

\- Comment a-t-il fait ? interrogea Lucius.

\- Il a créé des Horcruxes.

\- Des Horcruxes ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est un objet ou un être. En utilisant un puissant sort de magie noire, nécessitant un assassinat, le sorcier qui jette ce sort peut déchirer son âme en deux. Il place alors le morceau d'âme dans l'objet choisi. Tant que ce horcruxe est indemne, le sorcier reste vivant, puisqu'un morceau de lui reste viable. Et Tom a créé sept horcruxes.

\- Sept !?

\- Son journal intime qui a possédé … Ginny et l'a forcée à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Je l'ai détruit grâce à un crochet de basilic. Ensuite, il y avait la bague des Gaunt, dont il a hérité par sa mère, Mérope et qui était les derniers descendants directs de Serpentard et le Médaillon de Serpentard lui-même, la Coupe aux armes d'Helga Poufsouffle et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, qui était apparemment dans la Salle sur Demande. Enfin, il y avait aussi Nagini, son serpent.

\- Harry, tu as dit sept Horcruxes, or tu n'en cites que six, souligna doucement Pansy.

\- Le dernier Horcruxe est en quelque sorte un accident. Tom ne voulait pas le créer, il s'est produit de façon quasi … spontanée. Lorsqu'il a tenté de me tuer, le sortilège s'est retourné contre lui. De façon inexplicable, un morceau de son âme s'est détaché. Peut-être était-elle déjà trop instable, « entraînée » à reproduire une déchirure ? Toujours est-il qu'elle s'est accrochée à moi. C'était de là que venait le lien entre nous. C'est pour cela que je pouvais percevoir ses pensées, ses sentiments.

\- Mais … mais tu vas bien maintenant ? s'inquiéta Draco. Il n'est plus là hein ? Il …

\- Calme-toi mon petit dragon. Tout va bien. Il est détruit. Tous les horcruxes sont détruits.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Senthor.

\- Oui. Ce sont les dragons qui m'ont appris tout cela. Caerulis m'a enseigné ce sortilège particulier. Les éclairs qui se sont dispersés ont été attirés par l'essence de Voldemort. Ils ont retrouvé tous les objets et les ont réduits en cendres.

\- Comme tu l'as détruit toi-même ? requit Blaise.

\- Oui. C'est fini !

Draco serra fortement Harry dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans son cou pour murmurer des mots sans suite qui firent cependant fortement rougir le Gryffondor. Pour tenter de détourner l'attention, il demanda à la cantonade :

\- Et avec Dumbledore, comment ça se passe ? Il ne fait pas trop de misère ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé.

Un silence stupéfait s'abattit.

\- On a oublié, chuchota Hermione, visiblement catastrophée.

\- Je … je … personne n'y a pensé, renchérit Neville.

\- De toute façon, trancha Séverus un peu mal à l'aise, nous n'aurions pas pu ouvrir le passage.

Un concert d'assentiments retentit aussitôt tandis que Harry les observait un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Poudlard ?

\- Bonjour mon enfant, dit la vieille femme de sa voix douce. Je suis contente de te voir en meilleure forme.

\- Merci. Et votre magie ? Vous n'êtes pas trop affaiblie ?

\- J'ai dû puiser dans le cœur de l'école pour pouvoir protéger les enfants. Mais les niveaux reviendront bientôt à la normale.

\- Et pour les bâtiments ?

\- Les dégâts sont nettement moins nombreux que ce qu'on l'aurait pu attendre avec l'intervention des Géants. Quelques souterrains se sont effondrés, j'ai moi-même condamné certains passages pour empêcher une infiltration. Certains murs se sont écroulés, la Tour ouest est détruite. Heureusement, les Gobelins ont envoyé leurs propres artisans pour la reconstruction. Ce sont les serres et le parc qui ont le plus souffert. Les Elfes nous ont proposé leur aide pour les reconstruire et surtout pour soigner les plantes. Même les créatures magiques de la Forêt Interdite ont décidé d'intervenir.

\- Poudlard, je … j'ai enfermé le directeur dans …

\- Dans la Chambre des Secrets, oui je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin. Il a reçu des vêtements et de la nourriture, ainsi que le nécessaire pour des ablutions. Il n'attend donc plus que ton bon vouloir, insinua-t-elle avec un sourire un peu ironique.

La vieille femme déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de se dissiper.

\- Bien ! Même s'il ne risque rien, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille le chercher, dit Harry en balançant ses jambes hors du lit

\- Je viens avec toi, retentit quatorze fois, attirant Pomfresh dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur Potter, recouchez-vous immédiatement.

\- Mais Madame, il faut que j'aille …

\- Je ne veux rien entendre. Couchez-vous !

\- Mais … tenta une nouvelle fois Harry avant que Minerva prenne les choses en mains.

\- Poppy, je comprends votre intervention, mais il faut vraiment que Harry puisse se lever. Dumbledore est enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets depuis quinze jours, et il n'y a que lui qui puisse l'en sortir.

Il fallut un quart d'heure de préparation avant que Harry ne sorte enfin de l'infirmerie. Il avançait lentement, appuyé sur le bras de Draco et surveillé de près par Poppy. Tous avaient décidé de descendre avec lui dans la pièce mythique et le suivaient donc en une étrange procession surexcitée. Les arguments avaient été des plus spécieux pour justifier la présence des uns et des autres.

\- Mais et si le basilic était toujours vivant, soutint Senthor, tu auras besoin de magie elfique.

\- Il est mort ! Je l'ai tué il y a quatre ans, avec l'épée de Gyffondor.

\- Et son corps est toujours là en bas ? Mais il y en a pour une fortune en ingrédients, s'indigna Séverus.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver un Ronflak ?

\- Je ne te laisse pas descendre tout seul ! s'écria Draco.

\- Et nous non plus, répondirent les autres Serpendor.

Ils atteignirent enfin les toilettes du deuxième étage. Harry se posta devant le robinet sculpté à l'effigie du serpent et lui commanda de s'ouvrir. Lentement, le passage se forma.

\- Faites attention quand vous descendez, il y a plein d'ossements et de gravats là en bas, dit-il en se laissant glisser dans le boyau.

Il eut une surprise en arrivant en bas. Tout le couloir avait été parfaitement nettoyé, il n'y avait plus un seul os, plus aucune pierre qui puissent barrer le chemin.

\- Eh bien, si c'est ça ta définition de la saleté …, lui glissa Draco à l'oreille.

\- Oh ça va hein. J'imagine que les elfes ont nettoyé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la seconde porte devant laquelle Harry demanda au serpent de déverrouiller l'accès. Le lourd panneau pivota dévoilant la salle où Harry avait affronté le Basilic. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment, intrigués par les échos d'une discussion.

Faisant les cent pas devant la dépouille du serpent géant, Albus exposait les causes de son échec et l'intérêt que chacun devrait être à même de percevoir sur la nécessité de sa théorie du plus grand bien.

\- Mais bien évidemment, j'ai eu tort de lui accorder ma confiance. Gellert était bien trop avide de pouvoir, trop impatient … Tout à fait, il n'a pas compris l'importance de respecter toutes les étapes du plan … Oui, en effet, j'ai dû m'en débarrasser … Non, pas du tout. Il est étonnant de voir comment ces imbéciles ont été faciles à duper. Ils ont cru tout ce que je leur ai raconté et m'ont presque supplié de prendre le pouvoir … Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? Il restait trop de personnes qui ne me faisaient pas tout à fait confiance … Ce que j'ai fait ensuite ? Eh bien, j'ai « choisi » un nouvel ennemi … Qui ? Un orphelin aigri, dernier descendant de Serpentard … Oui, oui, très facile à manipuler. Il a suffi de lui montrer les soi-disants responsables de sa situation, de le diriger vers les arts sombres en prétendant que son ancêtre le faisait également … Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné cette fois-ci ? A cause du sale gamin ! Il n'était pas supposé survivre lorsque Tom est venu détruire sa famille ! Il a réduit mon plan en miettes … J'ai été obligé de leur faire croire qu'il était notre seul espoir pour réunir une fois de plus tous ces imbéciles … les rassembler autour du pauvre petit orphelin dont la destinée était d'être le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier … Quelle erreur ai-je commise ? Celle de lui laisser croire qu'il pouvait réfléchir par lui-même. Il s'est libéré de l'influence de la petite garce que j'avais jetée dans ses bras. Il a vu clair dans le jeu de son pseudo-ami … Quel ami ? Eh bien celui que j'ai payé tout ce temps, mon amant … si vous saviez, je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur soumis que cette petite pute dégingandée, un vrai plaisir que de manipuler ce gamin envieux et jaloux … Si je recommencerai ? Bien sûr, que croyez-vous donc ? Ces pauvres abrutis sont bien incapables de comprendre comment il faut diriger le monde. Mais soyez sûr que je ne recommencerai pas les mêmes erreurs… Comment ? Eh bien, un vieil adage moldu dit que l'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Il faudra donc que je fasse absolument tout tout seul …

Et le vieux directeur continuait à déblatérer, inconscient du public abasourdi qui l'écoutait, concentrant toute son attention sur la dépouille étendue devant lui.

Avec un grand soupir défait, Poppy lança un puissant _Somnus_ sur le sorcier dérangé, suivi d'un _Incarcerem_ médical. Aussitôt, des liens emprisonnèrent un Albus profondément endormi, le ficelant dans une camisole de force.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de le confier à l'aile psychiatrique de Saint-Mangouste, soupira l'infirmière. Comment fait-on pour ressortir ?

Harry sursauta à cette question. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de descendre. La dernière fois, Fumseck s'était chargé de les ramener à la surface. Après un instant de réflexion, il se décida à appeler un elfe.

\- Dobby ?

\- Harry Potter, Monsieur, s'exclama la petite créature, ravie. Que peux-faire Dobby pour aider Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

\- Pourrais-tu ramener Madame Pomfresh et le directeur à l'infirmerie ?

\- Bien sûr Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Dobby le fait tout de suite, reprit l'elfe en attrapant la main de l'infirmière et le bas de la tunique de Dumbledore avec une grimace de dégout explicite.

Dans un pop sonore, le trio disparut. En se retournant, Harry se rendit compte que chacun était parti à la découverte de la Chambre.

Séverus parlait tout seul, vitupérant contre le temps perdu à ne pas pouvoir utiliser des ingrédients aussi précieux, bénissant le merveilleux sort de conservation que Salazar Serpentard avait eu la présence d'esprit de lancer sur la salle. De multiples fioles s'alignaient déjà bien sagement sur le sol, pleines de sang et de venin. Il s'attaquait maintenant au prélèvement de la peau, des dents et des écailles.

Des bruits lui parvenaient des couloirs-tuyaux qui lui avaient permis de se cacher des années plus tôt. Harry se lança lui aussi dans la visite. Il retrouva Hermione en extase devant une gigantesque bibliothèque. Blaise tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention, mais la jeune « rat de bibliothèque » semblait sourde à ses appels.

Un autre couloir aboutissait à ce qui paraissait être un appartement complet. « Logique, pensa Harry. Si Serpentard avait vraiment voulu se dissocier des autres Fondateurs en créant une Chambre spéciale, il avait forcément prévu de pouvoir y habiter.

Senthor et Remus avait découvert une salle d'entraînement parfaitement équipée. Les Serpendor s'amusaient à en tester les mannequins.

Ce fut dans le couloir le plus sombre que Harry découvrit le plus grand trésor de la Chambre. Poussant une porte de bois d'apparence anodine, il pénétra dans une pièce qui le laissa bouche bée. Il appela Séverus à grands cris, affolant par là-même tous les autres.

\- Bon sang, Harry, ça va pas de hur… commença à crier le Maître des Potions avant de perdre la voix au spectacle qu'il découvrait devant lui.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien, s'écria Drago en l'attrapant pour le scruter sous toutes les coutures avant de remarquer l'attitude étrange de Séverus.

Le Maitre des Cachots, le Cauchemar des élèves sautillait sur place, plus excité qu'un enfant à qui on aurait appris que Noël arrivait avec six mois d'avance.

Eberlués par son attitude, chacun s'interrogeait. Que se passait-il donc ? Y avait-il un poison dans l'air ?

Enfin tous découvrirent la raison des cris de Harry et de l'exultation de Séverus. Devant leurs yeux se trouvait le plus incroyable des laboratoires. Des étagères croulaient sous les ingrédients les plus rares. On pouvait voir des fioles de sang de licorne et de dragons, des pots contenant de la poussière de fée ou des pierres de lune de sang. Un peu plus loin, on trouvait des plantes rares et même des fossiles d'animaux disparus.

Il fallut les menaces de Draco qui voyait Harry très fatigué et la promesse de ce dernier de rouvrir la Chambre pour que chacun accepte de remonter.

La vie continuait au-dessus de leurs têtes et il était temps de s'y intéresser.


	42. Chapter 42 Épilogue

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M – Slash/yaoi – HPDM

Merci pour vos reviews et les followers.

* * *

**Epilogue**

1er septembre 2017

L'effervescence régnait sur le Quai 9 ¾ de la Gare de King's Cross. Le Poudlard Express attendait patiemment que le nouveau contingent d'élèves à destination de Poudlard prenne place dans ses compartiments.

Les plus âgés couraient partout à la recherche de leurs amis tandis que les premières années observaient les alentours, l'excitation et la peur de l'inconnu se lisant sur leurs traits. Etonnement, nombre d'adultes semblaient être à l'affut, comme s'ils attendaient quelques choses.

Un silence soudain s'abattit sur le quai, suivi d'une excitation grandissante.

Harry Potter venait de faire son apparition, en compagnie de sa famille. Vingt-deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la Guerre et la défaite de Voldemort, et la vie de Harry passionnait toujours autant les foules, d'autant plus que celui-ci veillait jalousement sur ses proches.

* HPDM *

La disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'internement de Dumbledore avaient apporté une sérénité depuis longtemps oubliée dans la vénérable institution et dans le Monde Sorcier en général.

Minerva McGonagall avait été nommée directrice de l'école, secondée dans son rôle par un Séverus Rogue toujours aussi intransigeant, mais nettement plus pédagogue.

Si la répartition par le Choixpeau avait été maintenue, la compétition n'était plus de mise. Les sabliers ne comptabilisaient plus une victoire d'une maison sur les autres, mais démontraient les progrès effectués par les élèves qui la composaient. Seule la compétition de Quidditch restait à l'ordre du jour, mais il s'agissait maintenant d'une compétition sportive saine, sans enjeu de suprématie.

Le programme des cours avait été retravaillé de manière à intégrer les nouvelles méthodes qui avaient été mises en place grâce à Harry. Senthor avait accepté de continuer à enseigner à Poudlard, mais il officiait dans une nouvelle matière, la magie élementale. Il assistait ou remplaçait à l'occasion Remus qui avait repris la DCFM.

Minerva assurait toujours les cours de métamorphose, mais depuis quelques temps, un nombre record d'animagi était déclaré au Ministère. La méthode de Harry avait fait des émules.

Les cours d'étude des Moldus avaient été couplés à un cours d'étude du Monde Sorcier pour permettre aux enfants issus de non-sorciers de prendre connaissance non seulement des coutumes, croyances et traditions du monde de la magie, mais aussi de recevoir une formation sur les droits et les devoirs de tout sorcier.

Les Serpendor avaient terminé leur scolarité à Poudlard en toute tranquillité. Leurs aspics en poche – ils avaient obtenus les meilleurs résultats depuis cinquante ans – ils s'étaient lancé avec enthousiasme dans une nouvelle aventure.

Blaise et Hermione avaient intégré l'Université Sorcière de Londres, suivant tous deux un cursus de droit. Ils en étaient sortis cinq ans plus tard avec les félicitations du Jury et avaient ouvert un cabinet en association le 30 juin 2003. Blaise s'était spécialisé dans le droit commercial et financier tandis que Hermione s'était forgé la réputation d'une redoutable avocate pour les droits des créatures magiques. Elle avait déjà réussi à assouplir les conditions d'esclavage des elfes de maison ainsi que les possibilités d'emploi pour les loups-garous.

Ils s'étaient mariés un an, jour pour jour après l'ouverture de leur bureau. Rose était née deux ans plus tard, en 2005. Léo était enfin venu les rejoindre en 2006. Il faisait aujourd'hui sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Théo avait suivi un cursus à l'Institut de Potions de Hambourg. Sorti major de sa promotion, il s'était associé avec Séverus pour ouvrir une chaîne de pharmacies spécialisées dans les potions particulières. S'il était un parrain des plus appréciés par ses filleuls et filleules, il n'avait pas encore fondé de famille. La réussite commerciale des deux Serpentard était en partie due aux trésors que recelaient encore le laboratoire de la Chambre des Secrets.

Pansy avait disparu purement et simplement le lendemain du banquet d'adieu de Poudlard. Elle avait décrété qu'elle voulait découvrir le monde et la mode. Elle refit surface sept ans plus tard, enceinte et richissime. Elle ne donna jamais l'identité du père de la petite Sophia qui naquit quelques semaines après Rose et ne justifia jamais de l'origine de sa fortune. Confortablement installée dans un petit manoir du Wiltshire, non loin de la Maison familiale des Malefoy, elle lança sa propre ligne de vêtements et racheta les magasins de Madame Guipure.

Seamus et Dean s'étaient lancés dans la restauration. D'origine sang-mêlé, Dean avait décidé d'importer le concept des fast-foods dans le monde sorcier. L'idée avait fait un tabac, et ils avaient installé des Wizz-Quick dans chaque allée commerçante. Célibataire endurci, il était le parrain de Deanna, la fille de Seamus et Marie, petite sorcière française rencontrée alors que ce dernier prospectait un emplacement à Paris.

Neville avait bien sûr suivi des cours de maîtrise en botanique. Devenu l'apprenti de Chourave, il avait repris son poste lorsque Pomona avait décidé de prendre sa retraite pour pouvoir, enfin disait-elle, s'occuper correctement de son jardin.

Luna, après des études de journalisme, travaillait avec son père à la rédaction et la publication du Chicaneur, qui n'avait jamais dévié de sa ligne éditoriale.

Ils s'étaient mariés la même année que Blaise et Hermione et avaient eu deux enfants, deux filles : une petite Lynn qui semblait aussi pataude que son père et dont la meilleure amie était Deanna et une petite Siréna qui rivalisait de rêveries avec sa mère.

Draco avait entamé un premier cursus en sciences politiques. Bien qu'enthousiaste face à ce domaine d'études, il avait décidé de mener de front des études d'avocat. Sorti lui aussi major de ses promotions, il avait rejoint les affaires familiales à la fois en tant qu'ambassadeur de la famille Malefoy et juriste pour les sociétés du patrimoine familial.

Il était souvent sollicité par le Magenmagot afin d'entrer en politique, mais il préférait se consacrer à sa famille. La célèbre froideur des Malefoy avait fondu comme neige au soleil avec le retour de la paix. L'influence d'un certain Gryffondor n'y était peut-être pas pour rien non plus.

Mais qu'en était-il justement de ce Gryffondor ?

Contrairement à la certitude générale, Harry avait refusé de devenir Auror. Il avait déjà connu tellement de violence dans sa vie qu'il ne voulait pas continuer dans cette voie.

Son souci le plus important résidait dans le sort des nombreux enfants qui s'étaient retrouvé orphelins, ainsi que celui des cracmols abandonnés par leurs familles et des nés de moldus martyrisés en raison de leurs différences. Il créa donc une fondation en l'honneur de ses parents et bâtit plusieurs orphelinats. Molly Weasley et Narcissa Malefoy lui avaient apporté leur aide pour la gestion des organismes et l'engagement d'un personnel qualifié.

Il servait souvent de médiateur entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques, étant bien souvent assisté dans ces démarches par Hermione. Il avait à cœur de rendre à toutes les espèces magiques le respect qui leur était dû et qui avait longtemps été bafoué par le Ministère lui-même, en la personne de Dolorès Ombrage par exemple, ou par Voldemort et Dumbledore qui prenait toujours soin de cacher son mépris des inférieurs, comme il les appelait.

Harry et Draco avaient contracté une union sorcière lorsque l'ancien Serpentard avait eu fini ses études. Ils s'étaient installés dans le Manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow.

_Flash-Back_

_Un an après la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry avait reçu une convocation de Gringotts. Il avait retrouvé avec plaisir Grynok. Alors qu'il voulait lui remettre l'Epée du Dragon, Grynok lui avait tendu un parchemin avec cérémonie. _

\- _Mais … Comment … balbutia Harry sous le choc. _

_\- C'est la preuve de notre reconnaissance envers votre victoire, Lord Potter-Black !_

_\- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Draco qui l'avait bien sûr accompagné. _

_Harry se contenta de lui tendre le parchemin avant de reprendre à l'attention de Grynok. _

\- _Mais vous m'avez déjà tant aidé. Sans cette épée magnifique …_

_\- Cette épée vous appartient et restera à jamais un héritage liée à votre famille. Contrairement aux objets qui nous ont un jour été commandés ou achetés, la nation gobeline estime que c'est là le gage de notre allégeance envers vous. En ce qui concerne le manoir de vos parents, il était du devoir de monde magique de leur faire honneur. Quel meilleur moyen pouvions-nous utiliser que de le reconstruire afin que vous puissiez éventuellement y habiter un jour. _

_Fin de Flash-back_

En mai 2006, Harry visitait l'orphelinat de Londres lorsqu'il entendit les cris d'un nourrisson. Pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, il vit une petite fille blonde comme les blés agrippée aux barreaux de son petit lit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Debout un peu plus loin, Molly s'occupait d'un petit garçon silencieux.

\- Bonjour Molly, dit-il doucement. Tout va bien ?

\- Bonjour Harry. Oui, tout va bien, si ce n'est que personne n'arrive à calmer cette pauvre petite demoiselle.

\- D'où vient-elle ?

\- On ne sait pas. On les a retrouvé tous les deux sur les marches d'une église. Comme il y a eu des signes de magie accidentelle, on nous les a confiés hier.

\- Sont-ils frère et sœur ?

\- Non. D'après le médicomage qui est passé ce matin, ils ont à peu près le même âge, mais ne sont pas du même sang.

Harry se pencha sur le berceau et prit dans ses bras le petit corps tout raide de colère.

\- Eh bien, ma puce. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, chuchota-t-il.

Les pleurs cessèrent abruptement tandis que la petite fille plongeait ses yeux bleus océan dans les deux émeraudes brillantes. Elle lâcha encore quelques hoquets avant de se blottir plus confortablement dans les bras rassurants.

Molly contempla le spectacle, stupéfaite.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Elle devait juste être épuisée.

Harry la recoucha doucement, mais il s'était à peine redressé que la petite recommençait à hurler. Il la reprit contre lui et elle se rendormit aussitôt. S'approchant de Molly près de la table à langer, il observa le petit bout de chou qui y était étendu. Il fut aspiré dans les profondeurs des iris couleur de chocolat fondu. Esquissant un léger sourire à la vue des épis qui ornait le petit crâne, il fut récompensé par un éclat de rire des plus inattendus.

Une nouvelle fois, Molly l'observa, ébahie.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe. Tu arrives à calmer cette petite rien qu'en la tenant contre toi et maintenant c'est ce petit bonhomme qui rit en te voyant.

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il se sentait bien là, en tenant cette petite fille et en faisant rire ce petit garçon. Il avait l'impression que leur présence comblait un vide dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience.

Il resta avec les deux enfants toute la journée, les câlinant, les nourrissant, jouant avec eux.

\- C'est donc ici que tu te caches, mon ange, le surprit la voix de Draco à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Dray ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

\- Presque dix-neuf heures trente.

\- Oh par Merlin, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Et tes parents qui doivent nous attendre …

\- Chut, calme-toi. Je les ai avertis. Ils nous attendent demain à la même heure. Et si tu me disais ce qui t'a distrait.

\- Regarde, répondit Harry, en lui montrant le petit garçon blotti contre lui et en se rapprochant du petit lit de la fillette.

Tandis que Draco l'observa avec attention, la petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Fixant les prunelles mercure au-dessus d'elle, elle lui tendit les bras.

Sans réfléchir, Draco se pencha et la saisit délicatement, la ramenant avec prudence contre son torse. Etonné de sa réaction, il se tourna vers Harry qui lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça s'est passé comme ça pour moi aussi. Je ne comprends pas. C'est comme si …

\- Comme s'ils étaient là pour nous et nous pour eux.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en hésitant.

\- Tu le souhaites ? demanda Draco en soutenant son regard.

\- …

\- Parce que moi, oui ! assura-t-il devant le manque d'assurance qu'il lisait dans les yeux verts.

C'est comme ça que Lily Séléné et Orion Hélios firent leurs entrées dans la famille Potter-Malefoy, suite à un rituel d'adoption par le sang.

Ils furent atrocement gâtés par les grand-parents, tant Malefoy que Weasley, grand-parents d'adoption, que par Séverus qui s'ingéniait à en faire de futurs potionnistes.

La vie était douce pour les autres Weasley également. Arthur était devenu le bras droit de Ministre. Les relations avec les Moldus n'avaient jamais été meilleures.

Bill s'était marié avec Fleur et avait eu une petite fille. Il travaillait toujours pour Gringotts.

Charlie était resté sur la réserver des dragons, à proximité de Poudlard. Quelques semaines après sa convalescence, Harry était venu les retrouver. Après une longue conversation, il en était ressorti que les dragons préféraient rester près de leur Héritier, comme ils appelaient Harry.

Les jumeaux continuaient à prospérer et ne cessaient d'agrandir le réseau des magasins Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Ginny fut contrainte par ses parents de travailler au bien-être des enfants accueillis par la fondation, à titre de réparation pour tout le mal qu'elle avait causé. Lorsque Harry la croisait, il se contentait de la saluer de loin.

Ron ne fut jamais retrouvé. Le consensus général était qu'il avait péri lors de la Grande Bataille et que son corps avait dû être vaporisé par le feu des dragons.

* HPDM *

Le brouhaha suivit l'avancée du Survivant qui cherchait dans la foule la haute silhouette de son ami Blaise. Il l'aperçut bientôt, en compagnie d'Hermione et de leurs deux enfants.

Neville et Luna les rejoignirent rapidement avec Lynn qui entrait en troisième année et Siréna qui faisait sa rentrée.

Molly s'agitait, réunissant ses poussins comme elle disait, veillant à ce qu'ils n'aient rien oublié.

Sophia se jeta dans les bras de Rose comme une tornade, babillant sans relâche, faisant les questions et les réponses, sous le regard indulgent de Pansy.

L'heure du départ approchant, Draco fit preuve d'autorité pour amener tous les enfants à monter dans le train. Avec Harry et Blaise, il avait déjà entreposé les bagages sur les plateformes.

Après quelques larmes et embrassades, les parents regardèrent le convoi s'ébranler, emmenant leurs enfants vers leur école, où ils vivraient de merveilleuses aventures, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient fait eux-mêmes tant d'années auparavant.

Immobile sur le quai, Harry fixait l'horizon où le train n'était déjà plus qu'un point lointain, frottant pensivement son front. Sa célèbre cicatrice avait disparu en même temps que Voldemort, mais parfois, inconsciemment, il la cherchait du bout des doigts.

\- Viens mon ange, on rentre à la maison.

\- Ils vont me manquer.

\- Mais ils seront bien vite de retour.

\- Je t'aime, mon dragon.

\- Et je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

FIN

* * *

**Voici donc la fin de cette aventure. Un grand merci à Rose Malefoy, ma bêta, ma petite sœur, ma source d'inspiration sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui ne font qu'encourager à l'écriture par votre enthousiasme. Merci à tous les followers et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris.**


End file.
